


Threads of Fate

by jylcie, missdesudesu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Both MCs are OCs & Named, Bring some tissues this is going to be a wild ride, Collaboration fic, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Feels, Guns, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Multi, Mystic Messenger AU, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trigger Warnings, Undercover, secret agents, the authors regret nothing, two main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 287,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: Two women searching for answers receive an email on a brisk November day. It's an invitation which reads: You have someone waiting for you on the other side.  Let us help you escape this disgusting world.We can help you find who you are missing.  We will help you take the pain away.There is no more suffering in paradise.A world filled with pleasure...  A world filled without lies...A world filled with love...Accept the angel's invitation before it's too late. The reckoning will fall upon the world soon.Little did the women know how the threads of fate would pull them together when accepting the invitation.  Mint Eye was dissolved over a year ago, or so the RFA thought. Will Reine and Ae Cha find the answers they desire, or will they fall into paradise?//Writer's note: The setting of this story is a year after the events of Mystic Messenger game. Spoilers from all routes (including V and Unknown) are involved. //





	1. Act 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborate piece written by [jylcie.tumblr.com](http://jylcie.tumblr.com) and [fiftyshadesofdes.tumblr.com](http://fiftyshadesofdes.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Ever since her father committed suicide, the same nightmare replayed in her mind every night.  
  
"Appa! I'm home!" Ae Cha called out as she opened the door. She was eighteen at the time, and had been living with her dad for three months after finally escaping her two-year contract with Much Music Entertainment. Her father had always been supportive of everything she did until the last months she had with him. That was when things changed.  
  
Each time in her nightmare she would freeze in her steps at the sight of her father, executive-turned-body guard Han-Sol Lee, clinching onto a Daewood DP-51 Pistol. It's visibly trembling in his hand as he raises the gun to his head.

  
"Appa! What…what are you doing?" Her cheerful demeanor quickly turned to panic as she pushed her long brunette locks out of her face to fully comprehend what is happening. Her body began to shut down as adrenaline would set in, paralyzing her from taking a step closer. She wanted to do anything to pull the gun out of his hand and ask her father why he chose this ending for himself. She thought everything was okay.  
  
She would never forget the look of resolution in his eyes. He was unrecognizable. He wasn't the father who cheered her on when she would sing at Church back in the States. This wasn't the man who would tell little Ae Cha bedtime stories of life in Korea and promise her she could move away from her mother one day. No. This was a different person that dreadful day. The person in front of Ae Cha terrified her.  
  
His last words would forever haunt her soul. "I'm… going to P-Paradise... " _She never understood what it meant._

"Paradise? Talk to me, Appa!" She pleaded. Her father remained stoic, and ignored her pleas.  
  
Ae Cha would finally win the battle with her body right as he began to pull the trigger. She would finally step into the apartment, flailing her arms in stop motion and begging him not to leave her alone. One would think her hysterics would have notified another tenant living in the building. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. They lived in a soundproof apartment in a business district. Before she could take another step closer, her father pulled the trigger.  
  
_**BANG.** _  
  
He died instantly; his body collapsing to the ground in the apartment. She would remember the warm sensation of blood droplets splattering on her and feeling instantly nauseated. The shock caused her fall to her knees and dry heave in between horrified sobs. Her dream would always finish with her looking down at the floor as fresh blood pooled around her.  
  
"Don't leave me alone!" She shouted from her sleep. Waking in a panic, she sat straight up looking around from her bed in the studio apartment. Silence. Her heart raced and her breaths were heavy. When Ae Cha finally realized it was just another nightmare of the same events playing out again she would fall backward in her bed and let out a heavy sigh. "Just a dream..." She breathed.  
  
Ae Cha's life changed after her father committed suicide. When her father's company, C  & R International, were notified of the incident they immediately stepped in to cover up the incident in fear of the incident hurting imminent business deals and corporate stocks. Suddenly her father's suicide became a tragic freak accident when it was spun to the media. She tried to believe it was a freak accident too. She wanted it to be a freak accident.  
  
Her appearance changed too. Soon her hair was a brunette to rose ombre. She wears pink glasses now rather than using her contacts. She tried to console herself with wearing the latest street fashion clothing. On days where she was hurting the most are the days she wears the brightest clothing. Whether it's with jewelry or clothing, she always ensures to conceal the scars she's gave herself from blading her wrists shortly after her father's suicide.  
  
The Chairman would eventually purchase the studio apartment and would gift it to her as a funeral gift. Three times a week a maid comes in to clean, and there is always food available for her. She is able to live comfortably with the condition she never confesses to the media of her father's suicide. Fearful of going back home to the States, she agreed to the terms.  
  
Instead of feeling comfortable, most days she felt numb. It was hard to lie to everyone about her father's whereabouts at first, but she soon learned not talking to anyone made it easier. Eventually, she stopped talking to everyone close to her. Life was easier this way, or so she convinced herself.  
  
Ae Cha was determined to go back to sleep until she heard her phone notification go off. She rolled to her side to grab her glasses off of the nightstand, and reached for her phone.  
  
**[ 1 New Email! ]**  
  
**//From: Unknown Sender**  
**Subject: INVITATION TO PARADISE ♥//**  
  
"What's this?" She thought to herself. She had hoped it was another one of those adult website invitations. A netizen signed up her personal e-mail shortly after she left Much Music Entertainment. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to open the email. If it was spam she could easily delete it anyway.

**You have someone waiting for you on the other side.**  
**Let us help you escape this disgusting world.**

**We can help you find who you are missing.**  
**We will help you take the pain away.**

**There is no more suffering in paradise.**

**A world filled with pleasure...**  
**A world filled without lies...**  
**A world filled with love...**  
**Accept the angel's invitation before it's too late. The reckoning will fall upon the world soon.**

**INFORMATIONAL MEETING - NOVEMBER 15, 2016**  
**Enter Passcode: **** at door**

**[Click Here for Map]**

Ae Cha's eyes widened at the words appearing on her screen. Paradise? She recalled her father's final words in her head, causing a cold chill to run down her spine. A nagging feeling sunk in her stomach. She wanted to investigate more. Even if she had to keep the secret of her father's death to herself, Ae Cha wanted at least some closure. There was even a sliver of hope hidden deep inside of her that her father was still alive and this was all a giant set up of some sort. It happens on TV all the time. Why can't this happen in her life?  
  
She backed out of the email and scrolled through her contacts to find her C &R International contact's number. Usually she would go about her business, but this was the day when a representative from C & R International would come to inspect the apartment, and to ask her questions. On days when she would be gone, they would reschedule. It was no big deal to her, really. When she found her contact she pecked out a quick text and pressed send.  
  
"I'll be gone for a little bit today.^^"  
  
Ae Cha rolled herself out of bed and quickly rummaged through the studio apartment for an outfit. About an hour later she was fresh out of the shower and fully dressed in an off the shoulder sweater, a skirt, cat stockings, and boots. Her hair was up in a very messy side bun. Ae Cha was convinced this was going to be some sort of pyramid scheme, but, she would regret not trying to find answers one final time. This is by far the closest lead she had.  
  
In the end, it wouldn't matter. A similar Daewood DP-51 Pistol to the one her father used was tucked away underneath her mattress. Ae Cha already decided a week ago she would soon leave this world and join her father in whatever plane of existence he was in now. She would be one less burden to the world, and to her, that would be great but she still hoped for a different ending. This is not how she imagined her life would end.

* * *

  
  
She had always wondered what happened.  
  
It’s been three years since she stopped receiving letters from her father. As far as she was concerned, he was not much of a father to her as he only sent her his support in the form of money and gifts, and her mother was too busy pining over a new man to pay any attention to her as she grew up.  
  
Growing up proved to be a challenge, especially to someone who had half of her identity blurred way past recognition in a country where appearance often determined who someone was. She clearly had her Korean lineage with her almond eyes and yellow skin like her father, but her hair was the color of wine and her eyes were the color of clear jade-like her American mother. She really did not like to be associated to someone as promiscuous as her mother, so she often dyed her hair black and wore contacts, and proudly brandished the last name “Lee”, to be more like her father.  
  
_Her father._ He was the sole salvation in her life that threatened to spiral downwards. Even though he was not physically present, his words of encouragement in the cards that he sends along with gifts were the most precious things to her. In her mind, he was a gentle—albeit invisible—being that somehow gave her the inspiration to live through another day.  
  
Her father’s kind words were what kept her from breaking apart, especially when she had to deal with her mother’s— _abusive_ —boyfriend. When she had to deal with abusive boys. Abusive men. Living in the slums, she had steeled herself from emotion and fought back every single time. She had been put behind bars for so many times she’s lost count, but her father’s words would always ring in her mind:  
  
_They may take everything from you, but keep your head high and have pride, my daughter._  
  
_Paradise will await you soon._  
  
Reine immediately knew something was wrong when she stood in the post office the entire day, asking if a package had arrived for her. She had learned to pick up the package straight from the post office since her mother would often sell the gifts intended for her, and she had to beg to at least give her the card that came with it.  
  
But this day was different. No package came. Heartbroken, she wished she knew other ways to reach him. Now, of all days, she needed her father desperately—but his presence seemed to have left her as well.  
  
Coming home to the same apartment where the floor was once thick with her mother’s blood was not her idea of _paradise_. No matter how many times the tiles were mopped and the couch washed, she could still smell the metallic scent of blood and see the imaginary splatters on the walls. She would remember coming home to yellow police line tapes, and being questioned and harassed for months about a crime she did not commit.  
  
Reine shook her head to will her thoughts away from the darkness that was her past. She came to Korea seeking answers, and the first clue she came across about her father became her target.  
  
_C &R International._  
  
She stood in front of the mirror of her Seoul apartment, staring at her own reflection. Her boss, Jumin Han, insisted that if she wanted to work as his bodyguard she needs to be in her own identity; pointing out that he noticed that she was wearing colored lenses. The look on his face the following day was of surprise when she showed up with her auburn hair and green eyes.

As expected, the men in the team had tried to intimidate her more times than she can count, telling her that she should just work as the Chairman’s new girlfriend. It was an insult, sure, but she made certain it was not her back that was flat on the pavement at the end of the “conversation”. She would wordlessly assert her abilities to the men in the team, and fought her way on treating her as an equal.  
  
Eventually, everybody in the unit regarded her as “Sanglante Reine”, French for “Bloody Queen”.  
  
“Bullshit,” Reine muttered to herself, shaking her head as she adjusted her tie. She collected her hair and tied it in a high ponytail, then draped her holster over her left shoulder. Her gaze shifted downward to the dresser table to see her trusty Glock 26, which she checks and inserts in the holster along with the extra magazine. She placed the communicator in her left ear before getting her suit on and buttoned it up.  
  
She grabbed the keys of her bike from the coffee table when an email notification sound was heard from her phone. Curious, she fished for her phone in her suit pocket and found the new message:  
  
**[ 1 New Email! ]**  
  
**//From: Unknown Sender**  
**Subject: INVITATION TO PARADISE ♥//**  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed. Paradise?  
  
**You have someone waiting for you on the other side.**  
**Let us help you escape this disgusting world.**

**We can help you find who you are missing.**  
**We will help you take the pain away.**

**There is no more suffering in paradise.**

**A world filled with pleasure...**  
**A world filled without lies...**  
**A world filled with love...**  
**Accept the angel's invitation before it's too late. The reckoning will fall upon the world soon.**

**INFORMATIONAL MEETING - NOVEMBER 15, 2016**  
**Enter Passcode: **** at door**

**[Click Here for Map]**

_Paradise will await you soon._  
  
She immediately dialed the Chief of Security’s number and placed the phone on her ear.  
  
“Chief, it’s me,” she spoke while she fiddled with her keys on her other hand. “I’m afraid I cannot report in today. I have an emergency.”


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 1

“ **_You're on the fastest route. You should reach your destination at 12:30 PM. “_ **

 

Ever since her father's death, traveling became Ae Cha's escape from the harsh reality of being under surveillance by C&R. She recently gained enough trust from her point of contact to not have to report every place she visited. During the weekdays, she would take day trips to the outskirts of the city where her favorite tea cafe resided. Ae Cha painted herself the identity of a sweet American foreigner living in Korea named _'Arlee'_ to the locals who also visited the cafe. On the weekends, she would spend her nights in Hongdae where she was a regular in the nightclub scene. To the partygoers 'Arlee' was a provocative girl looking for a good time.

Today felt different from her normal trips. This wasn't her first time looking for answers about her father's suicide on her own. She had spent countless days searching to the point her heart great numb with each false lead. Disappointment didn't phase her anymore. But today... surely today could finally be the day, Ae Cha hoped.

What _did_ paradise mean to her father? She didn't know the nature of her father's work. At one point he was an executive at C &R. Before ending her contract at Much Music Entertainment, Han-sol Lee's nature of work changed. Ae Cha regretted never asking him. It just never came up in conversation. Maybe the answer was a _paradise_ for her too. She believed paradise could be better than the fallacy she lived.

 

**_"You have reached your destination."_ **

 

The directions she tapped into her phone's GPS earlier in the day lead her to a set of high rise apartments roughly two hours away from where she lived. This part of the city was uncharted territory for her. Doubt began to seep into her conscience and she questioned why the e-mail would bring her here. She brought up the email again, scanning the invitation carefully. There just has to be answers. Something. _Anything_. She needed an excuse to live another day.

 **_We can help you find who you are missing._ ** ****

"But, can you really?" She murmured softly. Sighing, Ae Cha pressed on the link containing directions within the e-mail, and casually sauntered in from the back entrance of the first high-rise apartment complex. She smiled at the receptionist who greeted her, but rejected any help the woman offered to give. If she did, Ae Cha would have known there were two entrances to each apartment.

Having someone who could immediately bail her out of trouble was the only part of the agreement with C & R she appreciated. It may have cost her any privileges of going out for a short period of time, but, she took minor comfort in having “back-up” if something went completely sideways. With that in mind, Ae Cha paid careful attention the settings around her such as the modern decor, and the classical music playing inside the elevator. She hummed quietly as the elevator climbed to the 14th floor.

 

_Ding!_

The elevator door slowly slid opened, revealing a silent empty hallway. She thought about what could be waiting for her. Soon her nerves would follow shortly after, and her heart raced a little faster with each step she took. _Could it be an apartment rental application? What about a restaurant?_ Ae Cha didn't notice any commercial rooms while she passed by each door so she was sure it couldn't be that.

"Well... here I am," She proclaimed quietly as she stood in front of the door to the apartment. A digital key-less access lock stood between her and the answers she was hoping to find. Ae Cha glanced through her text messages a final time, surprised her point of contact at C & R did not respond to the text sent earlier in the day. _Oh well_ , she thought, and shrugged her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and slowly entered in the digits. There was no more waiting around. Her fingers trembled with each stroke. A green light flickered on the access lock, and the sound of the door unlocking could be heard. Ae Cha turned the door lever silently, and made her way into the apartment. The door closed behind her, but did not latch. The light on the access lock faded from green to yellow.

"Annyeong? Hello!" She called out inside the dark, empty apartment.

 

* * *

 

**_Destination: 6.7 kilometers._ **

Reine sped through the highway in her bike, deftly overtaking slower vehicles. The message in the email flashed in her mind over and over, like a poetry that wanted to commit itself to memory.

She finds it ridiculous that she’s doing a 130kph towards a destination that provided no clear answer, but she can’t seem to shake off the possibility of it being a piece of the puzzle she’s been trying to solve for almost a year now.

She came to C&R to find answers about her father’s death, but the only information she really got was that Han-Sol Lee used to be the Research & Development executive, but stepped down to take the role of Chief of Security. When did she ask why, nobody really could give an answer—but she did notice that the people talk about him not with fondness, but with something else—fear? Pity?

And no matter who she talks to when asked, nobody seemed to know where he is. Some say he resigned and was never heard of again, others said they never saw him in person. Even the current Chief of Security gave her unsatisfactory answers.

_No one disappears without a single trace. There has to be a clue, somewhere._

When she rose up the ranks in the Security team, she was hoping to be assigned to guard someone that has direct involvement in the R&D—this would be the best move if she is to learn anything about what happened to her father.

She cannot forget her frustration when Jumin Han called her to his office.

 

 

 

 

 

> “ _Reine Lee,” Jumin looks over her 201 file, casually shuffling the pages of the black folder in his hand._
> 
> _Reine stood on attention, her legs slightly apart for perfect balance, her hands clasped behind her. Her posture was perfect, and so was her crisp suit and tie. Her wine red hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her emerald eyes fixated on the slim fingers slowly tracing the text on the papers of her employee file._
> 
> “ _Mr. Han.” She responded with her usual deep and firm voice. She often regarded Jumin as somewhat of an asshole—which is often true—but she cannot deny that the man was attractive. She would often watch women fawn over him, and watching his reactions at the corner of her eye was one of her hobbies while standing guard in boring parties._
> 
> _Jumin looked up at her. “You seem to have risen up the ranks in Security in a short period of time, Sanglante Reine.”_
> 
> _Reine was caught by surprise, and she immediately looked directly at Jumin’s dark eyes. A slight hint of a grin was forming itself on his lips. “Mr. Han, that is a nickname I was given. I dare not make that myself—“_
> 
> “ _I know that,” he interrupted, and closed the folder. “Let’s just say…I am curious. I’d like to see your prowess myself.”_
> 
> _Reine shot him an incredulous look. “I beg your pardon?”_
> 
> “ _You’ll be part of my personal guard,” Jumin stated, nonchalantly._
> 
> “ _Shit”, Reine muttered in her mind, but kept her mouth closed. She clenched her teeth, trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. She cannot play babysitter to Jumin Han; she needs answers, and the answers are in the R &D! _
> 
> “ _Is there a problem?” Jumin inquired, although the tone of his voice does not really merit for any other answer._
> 
> “ _There’s…no problem, Mr. Han,” Reine replied reluctantly. “It’s an honor.”_ _  
>   
>  _

“Bullshit,” she mumbled the second time today. Jumin Han will _not_ be happy with her sudden cancellation of work. And Jumin Han will _definitely_ not be happy that she has been ignoring his calls for the past hour.

 **_Destination: 3.2 kilometers._ ** ****

She lifted the windbreaker on her helmet, allowing the cool air to seep in. She took the nearest exit away from the highway, and then pulled over on one of the stops. She is not familiar with this part of the city. She took her helmet off and rested it on her right thigh and placed her elbow on it to keep it from falling, and then she took out her phone to check the route. After familiarizing herself with the route, she lifted her suit sleeve slightly and her silver wristwatch read 12:30. She placed her helmet back on and went back on the road.

 **_Destination: 0.7 kilometers._ ** ****

“That must be it,” she slowed down and briefly glanced at the high-rise apartment a few meters away. She increased speed and the words in the email nagged at her once again. For some reason, she felt some sort of anxiety and a part of her was ringing all the alarm bells—but she just can’t let this pass. If it proved to be nothing, then at least she won’t be left thinking “what if?”

Yes, she can just turn her back, like all the false leads back then, and start anew. There’s nothing wrong if she’d check it out.

 **_You have reached your destination._ ** ****

Reine took her helmet off and let her red hair freely fall down her shoulders. She kicked the stand and got off the bike, and then placed the helmet near the handlebar.

She paid no heed to the receptionist in the lobby when she was asked which unit she was going to. Putting on her best scowl, the poor receptionist must have had all her blood drain from her face. Reine pressed the elevator button, and got on when it opened.

When she reaches the designated floor, she took out her phone to check the unit number. Walking down the hallway, she mentally counted down the doors, and stopped at the unit indicated in the email.

And as the email mentioned, there is a passcode.

Looking side to side, to make sure that this is not some sort of trap, she keys in the combination. The door swung open slowly. She noticed that the room was dark as soon as the door opened, so she instinctively drew her gun and stepped in.

Before she could even say hello to check if anyone is in the apartment, she heard footsteps from the kitchen.

**[ 2016-11-15 13:10:59 - SECURITY PROTOCOL BREACH ]**

**[ 2016-11-15 13:14:00 - ACTIVATING SECURITY SYSTEM SEQUENCE ]**

**[ 2016-11-15 13:14:05 - SECURITY SYSTEM SEQUENCE ENGAGED ]** ****

* * *

 

“Ahh, Yoosung! Come on, bro. Don't you want to play one more game?” Saeyoung lamented over the phone. He spun around in the computer chair and let out an exasperated whine. “I'll give you an entire case of Honey Buddha Chips if you say yes!” He begged.

After rescuing his twin brother Saeran with the help of Vanderwood, Saeyoung left the Agency and the three started their own agency named Spectre. 

Jumin Han took over duties as the leader of the RFA after V's passing. The group had every intention of organizing another party; an invitation to become the RFA's next party planner was sent out, but no one interviewed passed the next step. It was decided the RFA halt all activities until further notice. Even though the RFA has been inactive for months, Saeyoung always kept a monitor dedicated to the special security system. In the event of an intruder, the apartment would seal shut.

Today, business was particularly slow, which made Saeyoung anxious with all the free time.

“Saeran! Will you play LOLOL with me?” Saeyoung groaned when he hung up the phone.

His twin sat at his own computer desk across the room from Saeyoung. Unlike Saeyoung who was procrastinating on current work, Saeran busied himself in attempting to find leads for potential new cases. Saeran's eyebrow twitched at Saeyoung's question.

“I have work, ” Saeran uttered, his eyes focused on his monitors. ”Don't you have things to do?”

“But that's no fun!” Saeyoung complained.

As much as he enjoyed a “quieter” lifestyle, he found himself bored a lot. One of his rooms was filled with two dozen cat robots he built himself. Even making those was becoming a mundane chore. Sighing, he swiveled in his chair to the monitor dedicated to the RFA security system. “I suppose I can check the RFA--”

The sudden pause from Saeyoung caused Saeran to break his concentration from his own computer monitor. Saeran pushed himself back from his desk, and stood up. “What's wrong?” He inquired. Saeyoung's eyes grew wider, ignoring his brother.

“Saeyoung...?” Saeran pressed again, now standing behind Saeyoung. It was unlike Saeyoung to stop talking, causing concern for Saeran. He reads the text on the computer monitor from over Saeyoung's shoulders, and freezes.

**[ 2016-11-15 13:10:59 - SECURITY PROTOCOL BREACH ]**

**[ 2016-11-15 13:14:00 - ACTIVATING SECURITY SYSTEM SEQUENCE ]**

**[ 2016-11-15 13:14:05 - SECURITY SYSTEM SEQUENCE ENGAGED ]** ****

“Saeran, grab your jacket. We need to go. ”


	3. Act 1 - Chapter 2

Ae Cha flipped on her phone's flashlight and cautiously inspected her surroundings within the apartment. Paying no attention to the other door on the other side of the apartment, she decided to tip-toe into the kitchen since it was the closest room to her.  “Hello? Is anyone here?”

Much to her dismay, the kitchen appeared empty as well. Every cupboard was empty, and the refrigerator was unplugged. A swipe of her finger on the kitchen revealed a light film of dust. “You gotta be kidding me,” She muttered out loud. If the kitchen was empty, she assumed the rest of the apartment would be empty too.  


“Why am I such an idiot for falling for a stupid e-mail?” She grumbled. Maybe God did indeed hate her. She couldn’t blame him. It would be her luck to be tricked into being lead to a vacant apartment. The disappointment from her findings left a sour feeling in her gut. The final chance of finding answers appeared entirely out of her grasp.  


We will help you take the pain away? _Yeah right._  


She let out a heavy sigh and scanned the apartment for a light switch. The idea of some other poor soul traveling here to be just as disappointed as she was didn’t sit well with her.  the more she thought about it, the more it agitated her. What type of jerk would scam people like this? No. Not on her watch. The least she could do was take pictures of the apartment interior, and warn others on Triptor of the scam.  


What Ae Cha wasn’t prepared for, however, was someone standing in the other door she ignored earlier. And that would be exactly what Ae Cha would find when she flicked the light-switch.  Only a few feet separated the woman with crimson hair holding a gun and Ae Cha.  The surprise of the woman standing in front of Ae Cha started startled her to where her phone fell out of her hands as she covered her mouth to conceal a gasp.  


“Pl-Please don’t hurt me!” She pleaded.

Reine was taken aback by the girl’s reaction.  She felt herself freeze and feel sorry for scaring the girl--she sighs and puts the gun down, re-engaging the safety lock and placing it back into her shoulder holster.  Her C&R ID was caught in her coat, so she readjusted it to sit snugly clipped on her pants belt.

“Apologies, miss...I thought it was someone dangerous,” she then crouches to pick up Ae Cha’s phone and checks for any scratches.  She found none, so she lightly brushed out some dust and hands it over to her.

Ae Cha sighed with relief as the situation seemed to diffuse easily. _Almost too easy._ When the woman approached her, Ae Cha couldn’t shake a feeling of familiarity which overcame her. Did she recognize the woman? She couldn’t recall. If she knew her, where would it be from? “No… it’s not worth the trouble”, Ae cha concluded, shaking the questions out of her head. She needed to leave the empty apartment, and fast.

“Gomawo... “ She quietly thanked and bowed to the woman who returned her phone. Everything was going fine until Ae Cha something caught her eye. Wait a minute. Ae Cha paused mid bow, examining the badge. “Oh for fuck’s sake… “ Ae Cha  Ae Cha knew the design very well. It was the badge everyone involved with C&R held. Could this day get any worse?  Suddenly it made sense why her point of contact never reached back to her.

“Really? They had to send a babysitter after me?” She recoiled, taking a step back to distance herself away from the woman again.

 _Babysitter?_ Reine stared at the girl, slightly confused.  The girl’s reaction threw her slightly off-guard; a hint of surprise passed by her green eyes.  And _they?_ Who are _they?_

_What the hell is going on?_

She lifted both of her hands, to tell her that she meant no harm.  The girl may have been very apprehensive of her since her initial greeting was her gun pointed at some random civilian.  “I mean you no harm,” she assured, taking a step back as well.  “It was just...instinct.  And I am absolutely unsure on what you’re talking about,” she explained.  

Upon closer inspection, the girl seemed someone that Reine has seen before. Somehow she felt... _familiar? No, that can't be it._ Something in her gut gave her an unexplainable feeling towards the girl, but _what is it?_

“I received instructions to come to this address,” she continued, since the girl did not respond, and was still eyeing her apprehensively.  “I was expecting to meet someone, I guess.”

“I’m not a child, you know!” Ae Cha interjected. The pitch of her voice raised with each word. “I see your badge,” she leered as she pointed to the woman’s badge clipped on her belt and added,  “I’m who you’re looking for.”

 **[ 2016-11-15 13:24:00 - SECURITY SYSTEM SEQUENCE ACTIVATED ]** **  
** **[ 2016-11-15 13:24:59 - SECURITY SYSTEM LOCKDOWN COUNTDOWN BEGIN  ]**

Reine’s eyebrows knotted in confusion. She somehow cannot put two and two together--it was quite obvious that the girl was as confused as her.

“Were you the one who sent the instructions?” she tilted her head slightly to the side, crossing her arms above her chest.  Her conclusion did not seem quite right, though; something tells her _that’s just not it._

Her eyebrows raised in realization; she may have what's needed to clear the confusion somehow. She then fished for her phone in her suit pocket, and scrolled to find the email. “I'm looking for the person who sent me this message,” she flips her phone to show the girl the message she received; the mint green header in full view on her phone’s screen.  


Ae Cha’s eyes widened at the reveal of the message.   _How is that possible?_ There were too many questions racing through her mind, but, her head insisted on returning to her point of contact’s lack of communication. He was always punctual... _too punctual_ to Ae Cha’s liking. It was unlike him to not respond back.  Having this woman sent by her point of contact made sense, however, she wondered why he didn’t inform the bodyguard beforehand of her identity.  

Her stomach twisted at the very notion of C&R tracking her emails. Were they watching her online activity? The thought of her online activity being tracked disgusted her. Today’s events unfolding in front of her was another reminder of why she desired to for anything to be out of this cruel agreement… even if it meant drastic measures.

“My POC isn’t with me. Don’t you have his number?” she answered and let out a heavy sigh. Her free hand massaged her right temple before pulling up her contacts list off of her phone. “I just want to put it out there I never agreed to these specific terms with the chair--”

Before Ae cha could finish, the sound of a pulsating beep over the intercom interrupted her. The sound startled the two women as it repeated itself five times. A voice would soon follow.  
****  
**_Attention: Lockdown sequence successful._ ** ****  


Reine spun around as soon as she heard an audible “click” at the door.  She placed her phone back into her suit pocket, and then strode to the door.  When she twisted the knob it seemed to have been locked.  Frustration had set in her features.  She tried to turn the knob again and again, shaking the door--but it was no use.  

_They were locked in._

“What the hell is going on?” Reine whispered, her eyes darting around the edges of the door, trying to find some sort of latch that could be worked on for them to get out.  She then looked at the door’s digital lock.  Since every door’s mechanism is the same no matter what the make and model, dismantling it would be the best option.

Crouching to have a better view, she fumbles in her pocket and took out a small pen light.  She turned it on and placed it in between her teeth to aid her by adding more light to what she will be working on.  Afterwards she takes her hand inside her coat and it came out with a Swiss army knife.

She flipped the knife open and tried to pry the door’s lock open, but groaned when she realizes that the door itself was made with the lock, hence making dismantling possible.  She tried to stab as hard as she could, only to find her knife dulled and the door unscathed.

Dismantling it is out of the question...which means…

She stood and turned to the girl, took the pen light out of her mouth and replaced it in her pocket.  “Please head to the next room.  I’ll try to open the door, but it might be a little...dangerous.”  
  
“Right.” Ae Cha didn’t argue. Instead, she nodded and hurried herself to the next room where a couch was located. She quietly crouched behind the couch and dialed her point of contact’s phone number. “Come on… “ She urged under her breath.

Reine then turned back to the door and reached into her coat for her gun.  She unlatched the safety lock and aimed at the knob with both hands.

And fired.

The room resounded with a loud “bang”, and with an enclosed space it seemed more deafening.  When the ringing stopped in her ears, Reine gave out an audible groan.

There was not a scratch on the door.  

“Fuck,” Reine cursed under her breath, and lowered her gun.

**_HAHA! Nice try!_ **

“What?!” Reine almost jumped at the male voice that came out of nowhere.  Her eyes darted all over the room.  “Who’s there?!”

* * *

 

Jumin finally got the chance to actually straighten up from his desk.  He leaned backwards on his leather chair, tilting his head back to relax his tense shoulders and close his eyes.

The new Chiba merger deal was _excruciating._ He cannot get enough supplies and shipment out on time, and until now he has absolutely no idea why his father had chosen to expand the business in an entirely different industry.

He lazily stretched his arm to let his sleeves hike up a bit and folded them back in front of him so he can look at his wristwatch.  It read 1:30pm.  He sighed and stood up, tightened his tie and straightened his vest.  He should visit his rose garden for a while; he has been working nonstop since five in the morning today.

He felt slightly irritated to be reminded that his personal guard had to be out for a supposed emergency.  He’s been calling her phone since this morning, and she never answered.

Jaehee walked over to his desk, and noted his dark expression while staring at his phone.  “Mr. Han, you need to have your lunch now.  Would you like to--”

“I’m going to the rose garden,” Jumin interrupted while he picked his coat up from his chair’s backrest.  “Please call driver Kim.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, his phone rang.  He looked over and saw Saeyoung’s name on the screen.  He picked up the phone and pressed the green “answer” button.

“It’s me.  What is it, Saeyoung?”

“Jumin! We have an emergency!” Saeyoung announced, his voice was a little too loud and added to Jumin’s accumulated irritation.  He placed his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose, feeling the onset of a headache.

He closed his eyes and sighed. “What is it?”

“The apartment!  Someone’s in the apartment!”

Jumin’s eyes went wide, but he caught himself right away and his brows furrowed both in confusion and suspicion.

“I’ll be there right away.”


	4. Act 1 - Chapter 3

**_"We’re sorry. The person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time.”  
_ **

“What?!" Ae Cha dialed her point of contact’s number five times and each time leads to voicemail. _Of all days to be unavailable._  “Why today!?” She sulked aloud, wincing at the sound of sound of the gunshot and the male voice which followed.

Her hand slipped underneath the front of her shirt. She reached for her C&R ID stored safely in a bra pocket she stitched together herself for weekends clubbing in Hongdae. She flipped the card over in case there was an additional number available to call.  Much to her dismay, the back of the card was blank.

“Shit!” She cursed under her breath and stood up. She blows a puff of air out of her nose out of frustration and marched toward the back entrance she came from. “Let me out!” She yelled and pounded on the door.

 ******Say the magic word, sweetie!**  


Ae Cha jumped back at the sound of the male voice again. Was the door talking to her…? “No. There’s no way,” she thought and shook the crazy idea out of her head. Her eyes shot around the room. She feared someone was watching them from a hidden camera.

“Stop this cruel joke!” She shouted, and pounded on the door again. Ae Cha was fed-up, and she was not going to have some pervert watch her from a camera. “I’ll call the police!”

 ******Incorrect.  Time for a punishment!**  


A ceiling tile above Ae Cha silently slid open, and water all of a sudden poured from the opening.

 ******Splash!**  


Ae Cha shrieked as the gush of ice-cold water rained down, drenching her from head to toe. She turned away from the door, water dripping everywhere, and shivered. The apartment was already cool inside, and being soaked in cold water made the air three times as cold.

Reine ran to the other room as soon as she heard the girl's shriek. To her surprise, she found her drenched, shivering, and totally miserable.

“What happened?” she took quick strides to close the distance to the girl, took her coat off and draped it over the girl’s shoulder. While she did so, she looked around and saw the puddle by the door.

“Someone's playing with us,” she mumbled. “But first, here, at least wipe your face and hands.” she then offered her handkerchief to the girl.

“I’m fine,” Ae Cha assured, and pushed the bodyguard’s hand aside. Droplets of water pitter-pattered to the ground from the ends of her hair. Her body continued to tremble from the sudden damp and cold environment. She wouldn’t deny she was freezing, however, the last thing she wanted today was any assistance from someone she assumed sent to pick her up.  She tossed the coat draped over her onto the couch and folded her arms in an unsuccessful attempt at keeping body heat.

“Call the Chairman already,” she sniffled, distancing herself from the woman again by a few steps. “My POC isn’t picking up. He needs to be notified of this incident or I will be in bigger _trouble_ than I already am.” Her eyes gradually darkened with sadness, and her glance lowered to the floor.  

“Don't be stubborn,” Reine replied sternly. “You are obviously _shivering_ in those wet clothes and I am not about to be responsible for some stranger who gets sick because of being so damn _difficult_ ,” she tossed her coat back to the.girl. “And what the hell are you talking about? _Chairman? POC?_ You've been mumbling nonsense since earlier,” she felt herself growing impatient.

And _what is up with these doors?_ Reine roamed her eyes around the apartment to find anything that can aid their escape. She needed to at least get the heater going or else she's going to end up taking care of a stubborn little girl.

"Nonsense?" Ae Cha refuted, shooting a glare into the back of the head of the woman, and sniffling again. "You must be new to the company. Let me explain to you how this goes, _sweetheart._ " Her tone turned condescending, and her own frustration grew. Ae Cha pushed her luck by carelessly dropping the jacket to the ground, kicking it aside.

"I go on a trip, and for some damn reason, I'm not trusted.  I get picked up and questioned in the back of a van for an entire day.  I'm lucky if I'm allowed to eat that day. And then to top it all off, I'm restricted from leaving the apartment until I can prove myself trustworthy." Her words animated with hands during the explanation.  
  
  
"And don't think I haven't tried to sneak out before. There is always someone watching me, " she added. While the woman’s attention was in the living room, Ae Cha quickly pulled her sweater over her head, and quickly wrung it out. Water dripped onto the floor, eventually soaking the jacket as well.

“So you take your frustration on me? How _adorable,_ ” she crouched to pick up her coat and her expression changed from frustration to one of coldness. She hung her coat on the backrest of a chair, letting it dry. She wordlessly walked past the girl and went to the other room to find more ways to get out.

She paced toward the window and knocked on the glass. The sound it made was _definitely_ not glass but some sort of plastic, and she knows the sound well. “Who the hell would bulletproof the entire apartment,” she mumbled to herself, her suspicion gnawing at her.

She started looking into the living room for any switch that would help them. If the door is _talking,_ then there's electricity--which means they can at least have some heat.

However, when she found the main switch, it's been sealed shut as well, with the same mechanism as the door.

 _This is just awesome._ Somehow she felt that all efforts would be quite futile.  She's pretty much tried her best to get them both out. The sky is starting to dim, and she felt a little helpless because once the sun goes out, it will be _dark_ and _cold._  There's nothing in the apartment to safely start a fire with, and with how they are locked in they might just end up suffocating.

She finally sat by the door and took out her phone. She actually was not surprised to find that her signal was gone.

She sighed. The situation reminded her of the many times she was placed behind bars back in her teenage years. There was no knowing what will happen, when you'll be out, if someone is coming to bail you out, or are you going to rot inside the cell. What happened inside the prisons made her spine shiver; she willed those memories out as soon as she could.

“Damn it,” she muttered under her breath, willing her mind to think. “Come on, Reine. Get us out of here. You're not in prison anymore. There _has_ to be a way out,” she repeated to herself, trying to will out the sense of helplessness that’s slowly eating away at her.

Ae Cha eventually settled by the back door, and stared at her phone. The time read 4:15pm. They’ve been locked in the apartment for three hours together, and for Ae Cha it was three hours too long. The dread of facing her point of contact worried her more than the fact she felt cold all the way to her bones.  

“A simple phone call to the Chairman would have fixed this if you would have called before we lost signal,” Ae Cha mumbled a little too loud, pulling her knees close to her chest. She didn’t know who this bodyguard was, but she could feel hatred for this individual for the Hell she will be put through. Ae Cha didn’t bother to even ask her name. Did it really matter?

If her point of contact never reached out to her, someone would have already been at her apartment for her weekly check-in, and that would be a huge problem. Every time she missed her appointment, they would find her and she would be placed on a house arrest. In her defense, most of her check-ins were at random. It was part of the agreement as part of C&R’s “caretaking.”

“This is awful,” she whined to herself. “God, please let me go.”

**_Ah Ha! A second try? Say the magic word, and you’re free!_ **

  
_This again?_ Ae Cha scooted herself back to her feet and faced the talking door. She bit her lip, and contemplated if answering would be worth it. If her first “punishment” was being doused in water, she worried what the next punishment would be. Who had the time to set up a talking door? She figured the landlord must be a genius. Her head turned towards the bodyguard sitting at the other door. She couldn’t shake the feeling of recognizing the woman. Who was she?

 ******Time’s running out~ If an answer is not given, the apartment will blow up. Ha ha!**  


Reine’s eyes shot up as he heard the voice from the door.

“The apartment will _what?!_ ”

She frantically scanned her eyes and listened to the silence in the room.  Aside from the beating of her own heart and the girl’s steady breathing from the other room, she does hear some sort of mechanism that has been ticking.

“Shit,” she muttered, “What is up with this _door?!_ ”

Reine took a deep breath and stilled herself. She went to where the other girl is, and stood in front the door. “What answer does this _stupid door_ want?”

Ae Cha shot a glare at the woman  and side-steps to keep her distance. The contents hidden in her pocket bra fell out from underneath her shirt, and scattered across the floor.  “How would I know!?” she whispered under her breath.  

 ******Oi. I heard that.**  


She felt a nerve pop in her head.  This door is _most. Definitely. Irritating._ “All right, _magic door,_ can you please open up so we can get the hell out of here?”

“Oh! What if the phrase is “magic door?” Ae Cha questioned curiously. That gave her an idea. She brought up her phone’s browser to search “passwords for talking doors,” but grimaced when remembering her phone’s data was offline.

 ****_AWW! That’s cute.  Incorrect; but, cute! You gave the wrong answer!  I’m counting down now~_  


**Ten~**  


Reine felt panic rise from her chest.  Never in her entire life did she think that she would actually die _in the hands of a talking door._ She scrambled her mind for answers. Meanwhile, Ae Cha continued throwing out random sentences off the top of her head.

“I love pranking girls…? No… Um… Please open the door? No, No... OH! What about _let it go_?”

 ******Nine~**  


Somewhere in her mind Reine just _swore_ she will wring the neck of the person who made this goddamn door.

“Shit! I don’t want to die this way,” Ae Cha sighed, kicking the ground. _“Is this real life?”_ She wondered, and held her breath nervously.

 ******Eight~**  


“What, does this door expect me to say ‘ _open sesame_ ’?”  Reine mumbled, deep in thought.

Her mind was still trying to find more answers, and then she realized that the countdown had stopped.  She counted “one-thousand-one, one-thousand-two” in her mind to manually count seconds, just to make sure that she’s not making a mistake.

It really _did_ stop.

A loud click almost made her jump, and she raised her left hand protectively in front of the smaller girl and pulled her to stand behind, while drawing her gun.  Why she did so, she’s totally not sure--and for some reason, Reine just feels _protective_ of her.  She shook the feeling off and focused on the task at hand.

The door slowly cracked open--

\--to see a pair of red-haired boys staring right into the apartment, and…

“Mr. Han?!” she exclaimed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to take a moment to let you guys know about a wonderful MM Amino Community we both are a part of. If myself and [jylcie.tumblr.com](http://jylcie.tumblr.com) didn't meet each other here I don't think this collaboration would have happened. Join the [MM RFA Amino Community](http://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino/) today to meet up with other Mystic Messenger fans. ^_^


	5. Act 1 - Chapter 4

Reine was taken aback to see two pairs of red-haired boys looking standing right outside the door, and from the expressions on their faces, it seems that they were equally surprised to see her... and her gun.  


However, a third person, who's taller, with dark hair was standing behind them, and she felt her blood run cold.  


"M-Mr. Han..?" she whispered.  


Reine and Jumin locked eyes, both equally surprised to see each other in such a... _peculiar_...situation.  None of them said a word, but it slowly dawned in Reine’s mind who he was and why she is going to be in deep trouble.  


One of the boys nonchalantly pointed at the girl behind Reine, his mint green eyes looking at what Reine assumes is his twin.  “You idiot.  She triggered the trap,” he said, which prompted the other boy with the same red hair and amber eyes to look at what his brother was pointing out.  “Hey!  It’s not my fault!  That was for Yoosung!”  
  
Jumin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Stop it, both of you.  We have _more important things_ to attend to?”  


Reine was pulled from her stupor when Jumin spoke, and she lowered her gun, placing it back into the holster.  She lowered her gaze because she knows what Jumin’s current demeanor meant all too well.  
  
She almost jumped when he called her name.  “Reine.  Come with me.”  
  
“Wait a minute,” Ae Cha cut in.  Her eyes briefly met both of the red-haired twins, and then to the taller man behind them. She worked out the issue in front of her. The man in the back appeared to be an authority figure of some kind over the woman known as Reine. That must mean…  


“Are two babysitters really necessary?” she questioned, spinning the rings on her fingers timidly. “No offense, but, it’s not like I hold a top government secret or anything.”  


Reine looked at the girl in both surprise and horror.  How...wait, she didn’t just…  


Suddenly, one of the boys burst out laughing.  He had to turn around and move away, unable to contain his laughter.  Reine watched all of this in horror.  She tentatively shifted her gaze toward the taller man, who was, expectedly, very annoyed.    


“Hahahaha!  Haha...I’m sorry, Jumin...hahahahaha!” the red-haired guy with glasses doubled over with laughter.  “Hahaha...ba... _babysitter..._ hahaha!”  


She shifted her gaze to the other twin, who also had a slight grin forming.    


“Mr. Han, there...there is some confusion,” Reine said, her voice pitch a little higher in panic.  


The red-haired twin with glasses sudden reaction felt _so pure_ it made the girl's cheeks flush to a rosy hue. That sensation quickly dissipated by Reine’s comment. _Mr. Han?_ She tilted her head sideways, her face contorting in confusion.  


“Mr. Han? There’s no way _he’s_ the Chairman,” Ae Cha blurted and pointed to the man. “He’s too young to be the Chairman,” she further insisted.  


The young man with glasses finally got enough air to breathe as he straightened up, but his eyes were still a little teary from all the laughing and a grin was still plastered on his face.  He looks at Ae Cha and chuckles a little.  “Oh, he will be, soon enough!” he walked over and stood beside his brother, and then placed his arm around his twin.  “My name’s Luciel!  And this is my brother, Saeran!”  


Saeran scoffed and glared at his brother.  “His name is Saeyoung, don’t believe all that Luciel crap.”  


Saeyoung visibly pouted.  “Aw, come on; I was just trying to woo the ladies.”  


Ae Cha’s cheeks flared up again at Saeyoung’s casual flirting. It was enough of a temperature change to remind her how cold she was from being in damp clothing for hours.    


“Oh, and Mr. Grumpy over there is Jumin Han, C&R Executive Director, and future chairman!”  
  
  
Shit. He’s the Chairman’s _son_. Her stomach performed a cartwheel at the revelation. Why would the Chairman’s son be sent to retrieve her though?  Her eyes glanced over to Reine and back to Jumin Han. This doesn’t make sense.  


“I make no claims of such,” Jumin interrupted.

  
Ae Cha’s mind wandered back two years ago being reminded, by gunpoint, not to interact with anyone C&R unless it was the particular team doing her “caretaking” from the Research & Development department. This included the Chairman’s son. _Fuck._ Ideas began spinning in her head of how she could get out of this. Would a lie work? No. She decided the best way out was to be polite.  
  
“I-I apologize Mr. Han!” she bowed apologetically, and stepped back, unaware her foot is standing on her C&R identification card which fell earlier. She hoped she her charm would give her a quick exit pass the leave. The image of a gun pointed to her face stayed front and center. The Chairman cannot find out about her, ever.  “Please forgive me. I... I really need to leave...”  
  
Reine noted the sudden change of demeanor, but somehow, something else was bothering her.  She turned to Jumin, who was looking at her stoically, but with a speck of confusion painted in his eyes.  
  
  
“No.  I need to know _why_ you are both in this apartment,” he said resolutely.  He closely observed the girl’s demeanor, and then he turned his gaze towards Reine, who kept the same stoic appearance but her heart was hammering in her chest.  “ _Especially you._ ”  
  
  
Reine instinctively stood on attention.  “Yes, Mr. Han.”  
  
  
The C&R ID underneath Ae Cha’s foot catches the attention of Saeyoung.   _How interesting._ He nudged Saeran, and leaned in to whisper inaudible instructions in his twin’s ear. Saeran silently nods at the request and waited.  
  
  
_This isn’t right._ Ae Cha was suddenly consumed with guilt for Reine being reprimanded. It bothered her how she felt like she needed to try to protect her. As much as she already disliked Reine from earlier, she could not let the woman take the blame for trying to track the girl to the apartment.  
  
  
"She came here because of _me_!” Ae Cha cried out all of a sudden and approached Jumin Han.    
  
  
“I’ll stay on house arrest for an entire month, no, _two months_. My POC is not taking my calls. Call your father. Your father will know the situation. He knows me---”  
  
  
_Shit._ Ae Cha covered her mouth when it dawned on her she spoke too much and gasped. Her eyes widened with panic, and her heart drummed a cadence like no other.  
  
  
“I’m _such_ an idiot,” she whispered.  
  
  
Jumin narrowed his eyes at Ae Cha’s words. “My father?” he took slow, deliberate strides toward the small girl, his countenance looming over her. “My father knows _nothing_ about this apartment, and I am sure I'll do everything in my power that he doesn't.”

Reine defensively pulled Ae Cha behind her. “Mr. Han, please.”  
  
  
Jumin shot Reine an angry glare. “ _Please what?_ Are you going to claim you're attached with my father, too?”  


Reine scrambled for answers. Try as she might she just could not explain _why_ she is standing in between a helpless girl and her boss. “Let's...let's try to sort this out logically, okay? Why don't we sit and talk--”  


“I have no time to _sit and talk._ ” he interrupted in an overbearing tone. He then turns to Ae Cha, locking his dark eyes on hers. “What is this business about my father?”  


“Jumin, I kind of have to agree with the scary lady,” Saeyoung interrupted and let out a nervous laugh. “Why don’t we move the cute girl over to the couch and finish questioning there?” he suggested, eyeing the card underneath Ae Cha’s foot.  Saeran side-stepped around his twin, and entered the apartment to inspect the remaining rooms.  


“Yes! That’s a great idea!” Ae Cha piped up and took a step back to gather some distance with the terrifying son of the Chairman in front of her. It may have been because of how cold she was, but, she couldn’t help but feel herself shriveling up like a dying flower from the amount of fear this man instilled upon her. The tenacity burning in Jumin’s eyes was truly terrifying.  She was standing in the fire of Jumin Han, and it burned her alive.   


“I’m… I’m so so-sorry. It’s a mis-mis-misunderst-standing! I can’t… um… ex-explain… , “ she stammered, and without second thought grabbed the back of Reine’s shirt.  


“Mr. Han, please, you're scaring her,” Reine pleaded, and stepped forward to get Ae Cha out of Jumin’s line of sight.  


“ _Good._ ” he replied with a sliver of threat in his voice, then sidestepped to enter the apartment. “I will hear what you two have to say. But if I see you being a _threat_ ,” he glances over to his side at Ae Cha once more. “I won't have many options.”  


Jumin went to sit on one of the couches, and Reine visibly sighed with relief. She turned to Ae Cha and gave her a tense smile. “It'll be all right,” she tried to assure, although she knows it's of little credence as of this point. “I'm working for him.”  
  
  
Reine leaned over to Ae Cha and whispered to her ear. “He cares about his father,” she said. “He's just worked up."  
  
  
“No, it’s _not_ okay,” Ae Cha interjected, and followed Reine, Saeyoung, and Jumin into the living room.  
  
The ID laid in open view now. Saeran waited for the trio to exit the room before returning from the kitchen to quietly retrieve the card laying on the floor. He’s seen this type of badge before. It belongs to C &R International.  He carefully reached for the card, and thoroughly inspect it for any tracking or audio devices before flipping it over to read the printed text.

 

 

> **C & R International ** ****  
> **ID No.** **584523** ****  
> 
> 
> **Name: Lee Ae-cha  
> ** **Age: 21** ****  
> 
> 
> **Department:  
> ** **Research & Development** ****  
> 
> 
> **Contact:** **Sim Yeong-ho 010-5555-5555  
>    
>  ** ******Expires: 2017/09/03**

 

 _Wait._ He stared at the contact name, hoping he misread it. He stared for a few minutes as the name rang inside his head. The name was someone he wanted to forget.

  
Yeong Ho Sim.  


_“Fuck.”_ He gritted his teeth, and shoved the ID into his jacket pocket. Yeong Ho Sim worked as one of the senior security officers from Mint Eye, and was in charge of providing firearms training to every Mint Eye operative, including Saeran. They did not have a good past together. Saeran’s first mission, and consequently his first kill, was overseen by Yeong Ho himself.  
  
_"How is she involved?”_ he wondered before stepping into in the other room.  He didn’t like the uneasiness settling in his stomach.  The girl didn’t have the “regular” temperament as other Mint Eye operatives. Mint Eye’s activity ceased in South Korea over a year ago. Yeong Ho Sim was assumed dead after the RFA ceased the Mint Eye building. The twins have found no traces of Mint Eye activity since the group disbanded. Was this a new branch?  
  
All that he was waiting for was for the girl to tell her side of the story to set in motion the pieces needed to solve the puzzle. Perhaps the girl was lured into Mint Eye. He’s seen it happen with his own green eyes with other women turned into “assistants.” The women would be traded between operatives for after they were converted. He pushed the disgusting memories out of his head. There was no time for idle thoughts.  
  
_“I’ll figure it out and save you too… ”_ he mumbled under his breath,and focused on Ae cha.


	6. Act 1 - Chapter 5

“Okay, let's be objective, here,” Saeyoung started, leaning slightly forward, and initiated eye contact with everyone in the room. “First, we need to establish limitations. Everything that we will be talking about will be kept with utmost secrecy, if needed.”  
  


Saeyoung stalled his gaze on Ae Cha, whose demeanor was proof that  _ she is definitely hiding something.  _ The C&R ID card that she was stepping on obviously did not belong to Reine nor Jumin; he noted that Reine’s ID was clipped securely on her pants belt, and Jumin never needed one. He made a quick glance on where the ID used to be, and he trusts that Saeran was fast enough to grab it.  
  


“Second, we need to establish identities,” he said, all the while holding his gaze toward the smaller girl. “I pretty much know Reine.”  
  


“And how, pray tell, do you know about me?” Reine interjected, crossing her arms.  
  


“I hire him for background investigations for my entire security fleet,” Jumin answered nonchalantly. “This is standard procedure.”

  
Reine was somehow surprised. The boy looked no older than 23, and yet Jumin Han trusts him for something of grave importance. She made a mental note of his name, and she had a nagging suspicion that there is more to him than meets the eye. She glanced over to his--she assumed--twin, and made a note of his name as well.  
  
“And there's only one person in this room who we do not know,” he spoke with a softer, quieter tone, careful not to be too overbearing towards the smaller girl who was obviously _very scared._ “Cutie, can you please tell us your name?” he asks her, wearing a small smile on his face.  
  
Ae Cha’s golden-hazel eyes quickly shot up and met with Saeyoung’s eyes in surprise. Something about the red haired boy, no, both red hair boys, calmed her. His voice was genuine, and she wanted to soak it in for the days. _Could this already be a crush developing?_ She wanted everything in the world to give him her fake identity. Her heart wouldn’t allow it.  
  
“Lee… Ae Cha Lee,” she answered without hesitation. “But…” Ae Cha paused. She looked over to Jumin Han, and shuddered.  God knows what would become of her if Jumin Han found out about her and her ties to C&R. Her life flashed before her eyes as she imagined her point of contact throwing her body over the Han river himself.  
  
“I can’t answer any questions with Mr. Han here. I’m sorry!” Her words trembled again as she shivered from cold air.  
  
Jumin looked over at her, and Saeyoung gave the taller man a look that told him to calm down. Jumin closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, his arms crossed on his chest.  Saeyoung gave a slight sigh of relief that Jumin understood the logic of what he was trying to do. “Ah, Ae Cha. That's a cute name,” he said softly, and he raised his hand to lightly touch her shoulder. “Look, I know that Juju is a scary man, but he's not bad. He just has a permanent scowl on his face,” he said in his gentlest tone.  
  
“I do not,” Jumin replied, a proper scowl etching itself on his face. Reine kept herself from smiling by biting her lower lip. “And stop giving weird nicknames.”  
  
Saeyoung gave a light chuckle, then turns to Ae Cha. “Well, that aside...if you are not comfortable sharing some things then that's fine, but we are all just here to find out why you are in this apartment. As you have experienced, this place has a special security system for a reason.”  
  
He then realized that Ae Cha was still shivering in her damp clothes. He stood and took off his jacket, then placed it on her shoulders. He gave her an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head. “The...door...was my doing. I am so sorry.”  
  
Reine’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I have to make a note to really hurt you after this.”  
  
“Seconded,” Jumin added.  
  
Saeyoung pouted. “I was just _trying_ to protect the apartment, you know? Please don't hurt me,” he pleaded.  
  
“But isn't all of this way overboard?” Reine asked. “What's in this place that made you want to bulletproof everything?”  
  
“That's none of your business,” Saeran spoke from the other corner of the room. He stood leaning against the window, his hands casually inside his pants pocket. “What we need to know is how you got in here and how you knew the code on the door.  
  
Saeyoung smiles at Ae Cha. “Ae Chan, please don't mind my scary brother. He's nice, I assure you,” he leans forward and asks her again. “I do have the same question, actually. How did you know the code on the door?”  
  
She desired anything in the world for her eyes to tell her story. Pools of water formed on the sides of her eyes. There was no way she was getting out of this.  All she could do in the moment was beat herself up.    
  
__It was her fault for following a stupid e-mail.  
__It was her fault for trying to find answers about her father.  
  
“I just wanted answers. Please forgive me, “ her voice cracked, and she tugged Saeyoung’s jacket off of her shoulders to bury her face in order to hide tears she could no longer hold back. The stubborn girl from earlier in the day turned vulnerable in her current state.  
  
"I wasn’t trying to break into anyone’s apartment, or anything like that,” she hiccuped, pushing her face even further into the jacket. She couldn’t let up from sobbing even if she tried. She was tired of all of the secrets, the threats, and being so damn cold. Why did no one bother to turn on the heater? Her small frame couldn’t handle anymore.  
  
“It was just a stupid e-mail. Why am I such an _idiot_? I just cost my life being here with Mr. Han in the room,” she confessed in between heavy sobs.  
  
Reine’s heart was crushed seeing Ae Cha break down like she did. Earlier today she was this feisty little girl and now she sort of understood that Ae Cha may be burdened by _something._ What Reine cannot understand is that __why do I feel like crying, too?  
  
Saeyoung panicked. “A-ah! No, Ae Chan please don't cry,” he immediately scooted closer to her, and proceeded to tentatively rub her back. “Please, anything but tears! Oh no,” he tried reaching into his pockets, pulled out miscellaneous stuff; __he must have something in here to make her stop crying!  
  
Saeran sighs and walked over to Ae Cha, and sat on the other side of the couch. “My brother and I are on either sides of you. We will not let Mr. Han hurt you,” he assured, his voice surprisingly soft compared to the harsh tone he spoke with earlier.  
  
Jumin straightened from his seat and stood. “We're obviously not getting anywhere. Reine, come,” he beckons his bodyguard, and it appeared to Reine that Jumin was being considerate of Ae Cha’s unexplainable fear of him.  
  
Once they stepped outside the door, Reine closed it behind her, but then she stopped and realized something. __An e-mail?  
  
“Come to think of it, I received an email, too,” she said while fumbling for her phone in her pocket.

* * *

 

Saeyoung sighed in relief. He thanked Jumin in his mind for being considerate despite the fact that he knows he's noticed everything.  
  
He turned to Ae Cha and smiled. “There, he's not here anymore. We won't let him hurt you, I promise. It's just really, _really_ important to us to know what led you here,” he laid a hand on her small shoulder, which shook because of her sobbing.  
  
“Oh... “ Ae Cha set the jacket on her lap, and lifted her head back up, wiping stray tears and smeared mascara from underneath her eyes. She was surprised to be surrounded in the presence of both boys. She felt __safe.  
  
What she didn’t intend, however, was insinuating the Chairman’s son was a direct threat to her. It was the furthest from the truth.  
  
“I didn’t mean _he_ would hurt me. It’s… It’s a bit complicated,” she admitted, sniffling once more. She softly patting herself looking for her C &R identification badge. _Shit. Where did it go?_ The air in the apartment cooled more as the sun set outside.  
  
“I suppose… it doesn’t matter what I say now,” she sulked, sadness hinged from each syllable. It didn’t matter how numbingly cold she was anymore. The girl believed she was as good as dead once she found eliminating the need for her to actually do it herself. Ae Cha swiped two screens on her phone and tapped on her received e-mails. The invitation appeared again on her phone screen.  
  
“I was invited here. See?” Ae Cha flashed the phone in front of both of the twins revealing the invitation and the passcode for the apartment further adding“My point of contact is likely on the hunt for me now.  Once he finds out I spoke with Mr. Han, I’m as good as dead.”  
  
The twins looked at the phone, and they gasped in unison. Saeyoung’s mouth was agape, and Saeran’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Mint...Eye,” Saeyoung mumbled in a voice that was almost inaudible, as if the name itself strung a very sensitive chord in his mind.  
  
Saeran felt anger well inside his chest. _Mint Eye?_ He cussed under his breath and turned to Ae Cha. “ _Yeong Ho Sim._ Is he the POC you're talking about?”  
  
Ae Cha gazed at the twins, shocked they knew her contact’s name. “...Yes. Do you know him?”     
  
Saeran’s eyes darkened. “Oh, __I know him. ”  
  
Saeyoung looked at his brother questioningly. “Saeran? Is he…” he let the question trail off.  
  
“Yes,” the green-eyed twin replied.  
  
“Then this means trouble,” Saeyoung said with worry in his voice. “Serious trouble.”

* * *

Jumin could not believe his eyes when he saw the email on Reine’s phone. He was at a loss for words. As far as he is concerned, Mint Eye was already disbanded and forgotten when they busted their operations a year ago, and seeing this email resurface again gave him flashes of his only friend's death, and Rika.  
  
__Rika.  
  
“Mr. Han? Are you alright?” Reine inquired, sensing the uneasiness from the man. It was very surprising to see him this... __flustered...with the mere mention of the email.  
  
“...do you know anything? Anything at all?” Reine prodded Jumin, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and was half-dragging her away from the apartment.  
  
“M-Mr. Han?!” Reine’s heart leaped in her chest; half from surprise and half from an unexplainable heat that was slowly creeping towards her face. “S-sir, you're hurting me,” She needed to get his hand away from hers; and she ended up blurting the stupidest thing, she realized.  
  
“No I am not,” Jumin said. He wordlessly took his phone from his suit pocket with his free hand and pressed a quick dial number, then placed the phone on his ear.

* * *

 

The trio was suddenly pulled from all the confusion when Saeyoung’s phone rang. He stood up to take the phone from his pocket, and was surprised to see Jumin’s name on the caller ID.  
  
He pressed the green “answer” button. “Jumin! We're dealing with--”  
  
_Mint Eye,”_ Jumin interrupted. “Place Ae Cha under your care. Trace the sender. I will send bodyguards to everyone.”  
  
The call got disconnected, leaving Saeyoung speechless and staring at the phone.  
  
“But we already _know_ the sender,” he mumbled.  
  
Saeran started to bite his nails, his eyes focused but does not really see, and the cogs in his mind turned as he tried to connect the dots. “I don't think it's a good idea to tell Jumin now,” he mumbled, and Saeyoung nodded.  
  
“I agree. But wait--why did he call?” Saeyoung stood up and went out to check on Reine and Jumin, only to find that they're nowhere in sight.  
  
“Oh my God, he ran off with the scary lady!” he exclaimed.  
  
Ae Cha blinked a couple times, and watched the twins immediately panic. _What’s happening?_ She was thoroughly confused at the events unfolding. She reached for the jacket, and wrapped herself in it for the warmth. The fabric was oh so soft, and she smelled a faint scent of apple. Her face felt flush, almost feverish. Everything was suddenly becoming a blur.  
  
“What’s going on?” she asked quietly, and squeaked out a small sneeze. Nothing was making sense anymore. The room spun around her, and she wobbled sitting up. How was she losing balance sitting up?  The spinning sensation became greater.  Ae Cha needed to steady herself and fast.  
  
She pulled herself to the closest thing she could reach beside her, and rested her head. Her arms gently snaked around the object. Was that a heartbeat she heard near her ears? She couldn’t tell anymore. Whatever it, or _who_ , she was clinging to they were warm. The welcoming scent of apple returned. Delirium slowly consumed her, and she felt all of her cares fade away.   
  
_Jamsimanyo_ … I need to rest my eyes,” she whispered.  
  
Saeran felt small, cold hands wrap around his waist and he froze from where he sat. His eyes went wide and he tried his best to move away, but Ae Cha clung to him and her head rested on his chest.  
  
“H...hyung…” he called out to Saeyoung, who turned around in surprise with his brother calling him that way.  
  
“Oh my brother~ what is--” he stopped dead in his tracks and sees Ae Cha wrapped around his brother, contentedly resting her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Oh my God!” he exclaimed the second time in five minutes. “My brother is making out with a girl he just met!”  
  
Saeran kicked his brother, and Saeyoung deftly avoided the boot that was aimed at his leg. “Idiot! Your _trap_ made her sick!” he raised his hand to rest on Ae Cha’s forehead, and found that she was burning with fever.  
  
“I’m… I’m… s-so cold.” Ae Cha mewed weakly at the unexpected movement. Her body shivered as her temperature continued to rise.  
  
“Shit,” Saeyoung commented. “We’d better get her home.”  
  
“More to the point,” Saeran interjected, and then a slight blush tinted his cheeks. “How do we get her wet clothes off?”  
  
Both brothers turned red.

* * *

 

It’s been a relatively quiet afternoon for Jaehee Kang, a type of day that was very few and far between being Mr. Han’s assistant. She was able to finish the rest of her tasks earlier today, giving her some extra time to admire the latest pictures of Zen found on Triptor.  She glanced at her watch, and noted the time.  
  
“5:13pm. I wonder where Mr. Han could be?” She pondered. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the silence once more. No cat projects, no sudden deadlines. Today was going to be a great day… _Until her phone rang._  
  
She sighed, knowing freedom was too good to be true. Jumin must have heard her sudden appreciation for a free afternoon, she grimaced. She paused when reading “Saeyoung Choi” on her caller ID. How intriguing.  
  
“Do I dare answer?,” she muttered, clicking her pen on her desk. She recalled the handful of times Saeyoung called her out of the blue, and each time __always lead to trouble. Sighing, she hesitantly answered and instantly dreaded the call.    
  
“This is Assistant Kang,” she answered.  
  
“Thank God you answered!” Saeyoung exclaimed, the sound of him shutting his car door could be heard through the speaker. “We-We have a bit of an emergency!”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, realizing Mr. Han still has returned to the office yet. “Emergency? I can contact Mr. Ha--”  
  
“No, no. Juju’s fine! I think, “ He interrupted, and watched as Saeran carefully loaded Ae Cha into the back seat of his sports car. “Could you come by our house with a set of clothes for a girl?”  
  
Jaehee’s eyes narrowed, and she instantly regretted taking the call. “Saeyoung, I must remind you the activities you and your brother partake in are not something I agree with.”  
  
The back passenger side door shut, and Saeran soon slipped into the passenger’s seat of the car. Saeyoung’s face instantly turned red at Jaehee’s assumption, shaking unpleasant thoughts out of his mind.  
  
“No. No. No.  We found a girl at the apartment, “ he corrected Jaehee, and chuckled. “She’s soaked, and running a fever. Ae Chan needs new clothes.”  
  
Jaehee gasped. Who would be at the apartment? Her thumbs rubbed over her brows in an attempt to calm a lingering migraine she returning just from speaking to Saeyoung.  
  
"I suppose the answers I need will have to wait, “ Jaehee sighed. “Is the girl thoroughly soaked?”  
  
“I’m… I’m quite uncomfortable answering this question,” Saeyoung objected, his face matched the color of his hair from the dirty thoughts he failed to keep from lingering.  
  
“Yes, she’s thoroughly soaked,” Saeran answered deadpanned. Saeyoung nearly choked at Saeran’s answer, and rubbed the cross around his neck hoping to be instantly cleansed of his sins from the last half hour.

“She’ll need undergarments then,” Jaehee concluded, and rose from her chair. It wouldn’t take her too long to get to the Choi house. If the twins were aware of Jumin’s location, then it shouldn’t be a problem for her to step out to bring some clothing for this girl she doubted was just a “stranger.”  
  
“I’ll be over soon. What is her dress size?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following for a while, make sure to go back to the first chapter to see a lovely cover! Art was designed by [coo-fuu.tumblr.com](http://coo-fuu.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, the next chapter is smut so be ready to sin, fellow sinners. :D


	7. Act 1 - Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT - YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Reine could not keep up with Jumin’s long strides as she helplessly got half-dragged by a firm and unyielding hand around her wrist. Jumin’s demeanor changed dramatically after she had shown him the email; he suddenly became more agitated but more focused.  The way his back was a bit more squared compared to how he usually is gave away the fact that there _is_ a situation, and it's something that Jumin decided to take charge of.  
  
She found herself watching him as she kept trying to keep up with his hurried pace.  His tailor fitted black suit sat _perfectly_ on his broad shoulders, fitted just right for movement and for her to see the outline of his defined arm as he held her wrist. Her eyes traveled upwards to the collar of his suit, which was impeccable still, and wisps of raven hair slightly revealed the soft skin of his nape...  
  
_...wait, since when did I start noticing these things?_  
  
She shook her head and felt her face grow hot. As much as she wanted to think logically, the feel of Jumin’s cool hands on her wrist seemed like burning iron. The slight brush of his skin sent electricity all over her that even the slightest rubbing of her own clothes against her skin was breaking her concentration.  
  
“M-Mr. Han, I can walk,” Reine said as Jumin continued to lead her.  
  
“I can see that,” he replied, and continued to walk in his own pace without turning around to face her.  
  
“That's not what I meant,” she retorted. “Stop dragging me!  
  
Jumin suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned, looking straight into her eyes. The look in his eyes was something she can't put exact words to, but she definitely felt her breath trapped in her chest.  
  
“What did you just say?” Jumin spoke in a low, calm and sweet voice, his eyes seemed soft but unbearably cruel. It was so... _unsettling_...to her, and it made Reine’s resolve almost shatter.  
  
But _no_ , she will _not_ do something as humiliating as to shrink away. He may be the executive director of the country’s largest corporation, but she ought to teach him some _manners._ She stood straighter and yanked her hand away from his grasp.  
  
“I said, stop dragging me,” she spoke in a firm, resolute tone.  
  
Jumin’s eyes narrowed and grabbed her wrist again, which made her almost fall over in surprise.  She absolutely did not expect to be handled in such a childish manner, which made her even more irritated.  
  
Jumin’s eyes narrowed. The way she talked back to him sent very... _interesting_...signals in his mind. _Did she just talk back to me..?_  
  
He felt as if one of his restraints snapped. He felt his control being _challenged._  A different kind of rush ran through Jumin’s veins.  
  
“Be quiet and do as I say,” Jumin commanded in a quiet, calm tone.  
  
Reine normally would have broken his wrist for talking to her in that manner. She _could_.  
  
_But why can't I?_  
  
_And...why am I holding my breath?_  
  
They finally made it out into the plaza where Driver Kim waited. Confusion was painted on Reine’s face as she was dragged towards the van.  Jumin made her step in first and slid the door shut himself.  
  
“Drive us home,” Jumin ordered.  
  
Once they reached the building, Jumin found his hand on Reine’s wrist again. She tried to wrestle her hand away, only to be met with Jumin’s piercing glare. And once more, he wordlessly led her to the elevators, but when he led her _into_ his penthouse suite, her patience had reached its limit.  
  
She wrestled her hand free from Jumin, and he spun around to face her. “Mr. Han, _with all due respect_ , what the _hell_ is going on?” She rubbed her wrist slightly, trying to restore circulation on her hand.  
  
“Why weren't you answering your calls this morning?” Jumin asked, his voice akin to the sound of rolling thunder in the distance.  
  
“You know why!” she spat back. She felt heat rising to her chest as her patience is being sorely worn thin. “I told you, I had to go to that place because of the e-mail.”  
  
**_Snap._  
**   
He felt his restraints slowly being snapped away.  
  
Jumin closed the distance between them faster than Reine could react, his eyes never leaving hers.  He stepped even closer toward her, until it became too close for comfort.  Reine found herself stepping back, her eyes trapped in the intensity of his gaze. She almost panicked when she finally hit the wall, and was about to sidestep when Jumin placed both his hands on either side of her with his palms on the wall, effectively trapping her.    
  
Reine could almost feel Jumin’s breath on her skin, and then her nose caught the scent of his cologne. She knows she can fight and take him down, but his eyes were something she was not prepared for, and she was suddenly made aware of her own body reacting to him.  
  
“What if something happened to you? What then?”  
  
Reine was _not_ prepared for his deep, deliciously smooth, baritone voice.  She unconsciously squeezed her legs together as a new kind of tension built itself in her abdomen. If it were not for the wall, her legs may have given way, too.  
  
_Shit. How the hell does he have this much control on me?_  
  
She won't have it.  Her pride got the better of her and she had to fight back. She steeled herself and closed her eyes to take a deep breath, then opened her eyes to stare back into his, _challenging him._  
  
**_Snap._  
**   
“I can protect myself, Mr. Han,” Reine spoke with a slight grin, taking as much resolve from however much was left of it. “I didn't become _Sanglante Reine_ for no reason.”  
  
The rich, deep, yet feminine voice that filled his ears, the green eyes that challenged his power, and the flowing red hair that cascaded like streams of crimson...it all reminded him of perfectly aged wine.  
  
_So exquisite._  
  
It took Jumin almost _everything_ to restrain himself.  The way her voice rolled out of her lips gave him a kind of rush he had never felt before. _Feisty. Confident._  
  
“Oh, Sanglante Reine,” his voice came out like a low, breathy sigh, and Reine felt air knocked out of her lungs. She desperately fought to keep control of herself; her hands were balled into fists on her sides, and she swallowed hard.

Jumin felt a different kind of satisfaction at seeing Reine’s resolve.  Watching her watch him chip off a small portion of her restraint was something he never thought that would feel _so delicious._  He could tell how much control he'd stripped off when the intensity of her eyes faltered and her breath hitched when her name rolled out of his lips.  
  
“M-Mr. Han, I have rights,” Reine challenged, but her voice was a little breathier than usual. “I have a gun and I am n-not afraid to use it."  
  
A deep chuckle came out of Jumin’s lips. “You can take me down and be out of here in no time,” Jumin leaned even closer and he drank in Reine’s continuously losing battle of control.  He drew in a deep breath through his nose, taking in her scent and the heat that had formed on her face and neck. Her perfume wafted towards him, and at this point he found it so intoxicating.  
  
“Hmm...wisteria,” Jumin mumbled. “How intriguing.”

Reine’s right hand reached for the gun in her left shoulder holster. “I-I'm warning you, I _will_ shoot you.”

“Then why aren't you?” he breathed out next to her ear, and Reine regretted almost immediately how her sharp gasp had escaped her lips.  Jumin gave a low, husky chuckle and it meddled with her mind so much that she had to close her eyes.

To her mistake. Closing her eyes only heightened her senses, and whatever control she had left was hanging by a thread.  He was _so close,_ that she could definitely smell the peppermint in his breath.

“I can feel you responding to me,” his voice trailed into Reine’s ear and sent sensations across her skin, and crawled towards the center of her desire that was threatening to burst.

“And I haven't even touched you,” he lifted his lips away from her ear and was now directly in front of hers. She could feel his breathing on her lips, and her mind gave her an idea on how _close_ Jumin really was. She caught herself breathing quicker, and she couldn't even remember how and when that started.

“J-Jumin,” Reine breathed out his name involuntarily.  

Jumin’s breath hitched at the sound of his name coming from her lips.  He felt his desire grow, and he himself is also on the precipice of losing control. His hands are balled into fists on the wall, restraining himself from touching her.

But she was there. _Wanting._ How can one possibly resist?

_“Again.”_

Jumin lightly brushed his lips against hers, which made her gasp and open her mouth. He took this as an opportunity to destroy her defenses; he took her in his mouth completely, his tongue darted inside her open mouth and _relished_ in her taste. Her lips were so _pliant,_ so _soft_ ; and it makes him wonder how the rest of her would feel like in his hands.  
  
She moaned into his kiss, and felt her control completely slip away. She is now aware, more than ever, of the wetness between her legs and the commanding presence of Jumin Han, who became the center of her desires.  

She leaned forward to deepen the kiss, both tongues flicking and tasting each other.  They kissed as if they were each other's source of air.

Jumin lowered both his hands and grabbed her by her hips without breaking the kiss. He squeezed hard on the pliant flesh over the fabric of her clothes and Reine had to break the kiss and gasp for air.

Their breaths intermingled with each other as they both became consumed with their desire. Jumin squeezed her hips hard, almost lifting her up, and he watched her as she let an open-mouthed gasp, her lips red and swollen from their kiss.  Her eyes were closed and her head rested on the wall and he heard it once more.

“Jumin…”

 _Fuck._ He let out a shaky breath, which seemed like a low, feral growl.

Reine felt the vibrations of his voice resonate with her body; she instinctively grabbed onto his shoulder for support as his hands gripped and released her hips, playing her, strumming her strings that made her sing with his music.

Her gasps and moans shattered his self-control completely. He finally grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to throw her on the bed.  Reine stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, and her flushed cheeks and her crimson hair that contrasted against his white sheets made him want to just rip off all the encumbrances and leave her naked and writhing under him.

But Reine is like _wine._  He must _fully taste her._

She watched him stand at the bottom of the bed while he took off his jacket and vest. Both of them had an urgent need to _feel_ each other, the tension in their gaze was so strong that it made him want to just _ravage_ her.

But he must practice restraint. _The finest wine should not be treated crudely._

Jumin crawled on top of her and covered her mouth with his once more, with one hand propping him up for support, and the other hand undoing his tie. He tossed it aside and Reine raised her hands to feel his chest over the white fabric of his dress shirt, fumbling to open the first few buttons.

Reine pulled him down to her by the collar of his shirt and slid her hands inside to grab onto his firm shoulders, her thumb tracing the well-defined collarbone as her hands explored what the restrictive clothing could allow.

Jumin let out a moan and placed one of his knees in between her legs, and propped himself up with his elbows. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed Reine’s hair from either side of her head, lightly tugging a fistful to tilt her head up.  His lips moved away from hers, and he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, which elicited a most delicious moan from her.  

Reine instinctively brushed her fingers through his hair. It was unbelievably soft and silky to the touch. His hair smelled like mint, and the way his tongue made circles around her jaw was sending electricity all over her skin, covering her with goosebumps. The pressure in her abdomen was becoming harder and harder to bear; she felt her body shiver under him.

Jumin pulled away from her to drink her in. He watched her closely, and he felt his desire twitch in response when she ran her tongue across her lower lip, unknowingly adding more to the fire that's threatening to consume them both. Her legs were on either side of his hips, her center opened to him.

She is so _vulnerable._

“Reine, Reine, Reine…” he purred, and she felt her sex respond to his voice. He ran both of his hands down from her knees up to her thighs, and squeezed them hard through the fabric, eliciting a moan from her lips.

Jumin slowly snaked his hands upward, and it took everything in her willpower not to grind her hips toward his hands, her body aching for contact. Somehow, Jumin knew this; the way her swollen lips quivered meant that her body no longer responds, but _needs._

“You have no idea,” he spoke in between his clenched teeth. He felt his own body shiver, his dark gaze holding hers. “How much I've wanted to see you like this.”

Reine gasped as his mouth returned to her neck once more. She opened her legs wider to accommodate him.  She heard him growl on her neck, and he pressed his hardness against her through the fabric of their trousers.  She let out a moan and dug her nails on his shoulders, while he deftly took her tie off from her neck.

Jumin found himself growing impatient. He sat up once more and proceeded to rip her shirt open, buttons flying all over the room.

Before she could protest, she felt Jumin’s strong hand on her sex. He caressed her firmly through her pants, his keen eyes watching how her eyebrows knotted and how the swell of her breasts rose and fell with his ministrations.  She arched her back and one hand grabbed onto his arm, her other hand in a tight fist while gripping the pillow on her head.

“J-Jumin...ahh…”

He never thought his name would sound so sweet until he heard it spoken from her lips.  He bent forward and sucked at the exposed skin of one of her breasts, leaving a mark. Without missing a beat, he grazed his teeth on her breast over her bra, slightly biting on her hardened nipple through the fabric.

“Your body is _just so willing_ for me, isn't it?”

Jumin can tell that she is close. She no longer had the strength to moan, all that was leaving her lips were ragged gasps and her hips were grinding itself against his hand.

He watched. He drank in every single part of her.   _Sanglante Reine,_ a deadly weapon, trained to kill and protect…

... _writhing under him._

He pulled his hand away from her sex and she fluttered her eyelids open in protest. Her green eyes shone like polished emeralds, and there was fire that burned behind them.

He bit his urge to take her right then and there. He wanted to _savor_ her.

“Sit up,” he commanded.

Reine could do nothing but comply. Her shaky limbs struggled to sit up, so Jumin bent over and placed his strong arms on her back to help pull her up. He grabbed her from the back of her head and covered her mouth in a feverish kiss, his hand took a fistful of her hair and tugged ever so slightly.

His other hand helped her shrug off her shirt along with her shoulder holster and her handgun, and then reached behind to unclasp her bra. While he did so, Reine was busy fumbling at his belt, and she felt herself gasp at how hard he was under his dark grey boxer briefs.  She tentatively gave his sex a stroke, and she felt him shiver under her touch, his arms wrapped tighter around her, almost digging his hands on her skin.

Reine smiled at this newfound control. She continued to run her hands up and down his shaft, and she visibly saw his abs tighten in front of her.

“R-Reine,” Jumin managed to mumble, and he gripped at her hair so tightly that she moaned under the slight pain. “Keep doing that and I will _ravage_ you.”

She mustered the courage to look up at him, and what she saw were dark pools of _unbridled lust_. She felt him shiver once more, his hands clutching at her shoulders, leaving red marks in his effort to restrain himself.

She was about to dip her hand into his boxer briefs when he took both of her wrists with his hands. Reine instinctively looked up at him and the raw desire in his eyes overwhelmed her, adding to the ache in between her legs.

He pinned her on the bed with both her hands over her head, and grabbed his tie from the edge of the bed with one hand.  His eyes never left hers as he did this; whatever semblance of control she had was completely taken back as he wrapped his silk tie around her wrists, securing her hands from moving.

“Must you be this difficult?” Jumin growled under his breath. He fumbled with Reine’s belt and roughly snuck his hand underneath her to grab her hips, and was delighted to touch bare skin underneath the pants.

“My, my,” he purred, and pulled her pants down. Reine suddenly remembered that she’s wearing a thong to avoid lines on her dress pants. She blushed a deeper red when he pulled her pants completely off and tossed it aside.

Jumin marveled at her. His eyes traced every single inch of her body as if admiring an exquisite figurine. Her hands were tied above her head, her pert breasts rose and fell with her breathing, and the swell of her hips perfectly complemented the width of her shoulders. Her crimson hair spread about the white sheets, framing her exquisite features.

He felt a slight ache in his chest.

_She's so beautiful._

Jumin kept his gaze on her as he undressed, and she relished at the sight of him. His black hair slightly covered his dark eyes, but she knows that those eyes were looking straight at her.  He unbuttoned his dress shirt and shrugged it off, and stepped out of his boxer briefs.

Jumin stood at the edge of the bed, completely naked with his member hard and erect, the tip glistened with precum.

He moved toward her and trailed his hands from her feet, going slowly upward to her knees, and parted her legs. She felt her face flush as she is now completely open and displayed in front of him, the delicious ache between her legs was evident on how her inner thighs glistened with anticipation.

Jumin crawled on top of her, her legs on either side of his hips. He cupped her face with both of his hands and looked straight into her eyes.

He then ground his hips against her, allowing his sex to slip in between her folds but not entering her; his entire length rubbing against the sensitive nub that made her close her eyes and gasp.

“Don't close your eyes,” he instructed, slowly grinding his hips. “Look at me.”

Reine had no willpower to resist; she was completely at his mercy. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his, and the _hunger_ in his eyes made her moan.

“Whatever happens, do not close your eyes and look at me.”

Without warning, Jumin shoved himself inside her. Though thoroughly lubricated, Reine felt herself filled so tightly, and Jumin was not in any way gentle about it. Her mouth opened for a shaky gasp, and she battled so hard to keep her eyes locked into his.

“So wet for me, Reine,” Jumin said in a breathy whisper, his expression unchanged but his knowing eyes told her everything.

“Ah! Jumin, oh God…” was all Reine could manage to say with the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

There were no introductions, no warming up--Jumin set a rough pace, his elbows rested on either side of Reine’s shoulders and his hands cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look at him while he set a merciless pace.

_“Only for me.”_

He slowed down the pace but thrust his hips that buried himself in the deepest part of her, and then pulled until he was almost out and back again. He kept to this pace and Reine was not faring very well in keeping her eyes open. She was feeling every single inch of him inside her, and there was not enough pressure for her to push her to orgasm and yet enough to keep her at the precipice.

“You will not a-allow any other m-man to make you feel this way,” he growls in between thrusts, and her moans escalated every time he buried himself in her. The louder she screamed the harder he pushed, and he took pleasure on watching her eyes flutter with every thrust.

He did not wait for a response, and there really wasn't a need to. Jumin’s statement was a _command;_ that he has staked _claim_ on Reine and she _will_ comply.  He resumed his merciless pace, all the while keeping eye contact with Reine, who was already at the brink of release.

Reine was starting to see stars in the periphery of her vision. Her breath was becoming short and labored, and his tie dug on her wrists, creating welts on her perfect skin.

“You will come for me,” he whispered, quickening the already maddening pace, his hands gripping tightly on Reine’s auburn hair.

He took her lips into his as she released for him, taking in her breath, her moan, her ecstasy, her essence. He felt her walls pulsate around his manhood, and the gush of her essence coating him.

The sudden gush of warmth was too much for him to bear. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his teeth digging into the soft flesh. Reine moaned as pain and pleasure blurred, and he let out a grunt as he spent himself inside of her.

Reine felt him nursing her neck with gentle kisses, his lips lightly trailing pecks on where her pulse is. His heavy breathing tickled her neck, and she finally closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Jumin rested his head on her shoulder as he relished the sound of her labored breaths and the beating of her heart in his ear.

 

* * *

 

After the euphoria ebbed, Reine found herself at a loss. She had _absolutely no idea_ how to pick things up from here, as her past experiences with one night stands often ended with either _them_ kicking her out, or _them_ leaving...

_Or them hitting her._

She steeled herself for the pain that may come after. _It's not like it's anything new._  Somehow, she cursed herself for always making the wrong choices. The men she ended up with _always_ treated her like some dirty whore, assuming that if her mother was one, then she must be one, too.

_They're all the same._

He propped himself up and untied her wrists.  She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst; but then Jumin settled to lie down on his side, pulling her close to him to let her rest her head on his chest.

_What..?_

Jumin turned his head slightly and kissed her forehead, and then his hand gently caressed her hair.  She laid there, unmoving, _unbelieving._

Reine stared at him wide-eyed as he took one of her wrists gently with his hand, and placed kisses on the red welts on her skin, as if he was _nursing_ the sensitive skin there.  As he laid the last kiss on her open palm, he opened his eyes to meet hers.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Jumin let go of her wrist to caress her cheek gently.  She looked up at him in surprise, and Jumin was watching her with soft, admiring eyes.  

_Why...why are you looking at me like that..?_

She felt a tug in her heart, and now more than ever, she felt _vulnerable_ . He was slowly stripping away her mask, and this _scared_ her. 

_He scared her._  

Because for the first time in her life, a man held her close, and oh so gently, as if she was something _fragile_ , something _delicate._

_Something loved._

_“Love? LOVE? My dear daughter, you're just a hole he can stick himself into. Don't be so full of yourself.”_

Her mother's words echoed cruelly in her mind. She fell for someone _once_ , and the relationship ended with her watching him snake his hands around someone else's waist and lips locked on someone else's neck.

_I can't allow it._

_I cannot fall for him._

But for now...she wanted to savor the feeling while it lasted.  She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
She wanted to cry.


	8. Act 1 - Chapter 7

“Saeyoung has brought me up to speed on the situation. The girl fell ill with exhaustion, so made a request to the on-call physician to provide a full examination at the Choi residence.  It is expected she will make a full recovery Please return my call when you hear this message.”  
  
_Click._

“Still can’t get a hold of Mr. Trust Fund Kid?” Saeyoung asked. He sat cautiously on the edge of a bed where Ae Cha was resting, his laptop propped on his lap and various gadgets scattered at his feet on the floor.    


Saeran sat cross-legged at the opposite end, his arms folded and his mind deep in thought. The trio carried Ae Cha to one of Saeyoung’s tidier guestrooms an hour earlier. It was during this time the twins partially explained the current situation to Jaehee  concerning the girls.    
  


Jaehee showed concern about the mention of Reine, as she had been working closely with her for the past eight months.  Reine and Jaehee had grown to be rather close, and the thought of her getting involved with Mint Eye activities was something she wouldn’t wish for her to be in.  Somehow, she is thankful for Saeyoung’s effective--albeit  _ annoying-- _ method of security; otherwise things would have ended badly for the two women.  


Jaehee agreed to assist in removing Ae Cha’s damp clothing and dressed the girl in a short-sleeved nightgown to the relief of the twins. Ae Cha’s clothing was sent immediately to be laundered, with the exception of the choker Ae Cha wore around her neck.  Saeyoung had the piece of jewelry woven in between his fingers. The crescent moon charm dangled from its chain. His mind was lost in thought.   
  


“I’m afraid not,” Jaehee replied, and glanced at her watch on her wrist.  _ Where could he be?  _ This was very unlike Jumin to be out of contact this long. It was getting late. She decided it would be best for her to return to the office. Perhaps Jumin would be there. If not, the second step is to reach out to his security team at the penthouse suite.  


Jaehee sighed, and stepped towards to the door. She feared it was going to be a long night for her. Even she couldn’t rest easy until hearing from Jumin.  “When I receive communication from Mr. Han, I will notify you immediately. Have a good night.”   
  


Saeyoung waved goodbye, and reached for a handful of Honey Buddha Chips from an open bag laying on the ground when the door shut. Silence lingered awkwardly between the twins. It wasn’t every day a girl,  _ a very cute one at that _ , slept in their home. A faint blush stayed permanent on their cheeks.  


“You’re positive that necklace has a microchip?” Saeran asked his twin, his eyes focused on watching Ae Cha’s chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He wondered where the girl’s mind drifted off to after falling unconscious, and hoped it was a much safer place than the places he imagined she may been… especially if there really was involvement Sim Yeong-ho  
  


“Yep. This is definitely an encrypted microchip,” Saeyoung announced, and leaned over to carefully place the choker on the nightstand beside the bed. He recalled earlier of how when they carried Ae Cha in, his doorway alarm alerted them of an unknown electronic device. Before Jaehee arrived, they did a scan on all of Ae Cha’s jewelry. The crescent moon charm attached to the choker contained a microchip.   
  


“We could decrypt it, but, it would take weeks.”   
  


“There’s not enough time for that,” Saeran countered.    
  
“I agree.” Saeyoung nodded, and looked over shoulder to admire Ae Cha peacefully resting. A million questions ran through his mind. Who is she really? Why is she involved with C&R? What does anyone of it have to do with Mint Eye? There was so much to tackle, and for a brief moment, even the boy genius was unsure where to begin searching for answers.  

_ Hold on. _

_ C&R International.  
_

A lightbulb went off in Saeyoung’s head when he realized the first piece of the puzzle was literally right in front of them.  He  _ developed _ the C&R International database. It wouldn't be too hard to hack into the database, and to search for answers about Ae Cha’s involvement. 

_Bingo._ _  
_

“Saeran, toss me her badge. I have an idea.”  
  
Saeran rummaged through his pants for the card, and tossed it beside Saeyoung. It took a couple hours for Saeyoung to infiltrate the the C&R International Database. It was the largest digital infrastructure he rebuilt from scratch to date. Almost everything regarding the company could be found per Jumin’s request. 

“Okay, Ae Chan; let’s figure you out,” he whispered, and keyed in the her ID number.  Saeran scooted himself closer in order to read off of Saeyoung’s screen. They were taken aback when the ID number didn’t lead to any certain employee. It lead to two case files from C&R International’s Legal Department. 

>   
>    
> 
> 
> //  **Case #: 584523A - Case Creation: 2013-09-03 10:39:59:45** ****  
>   
> 
> 
> **Lee Han-sol, Chief Security Officer -  Research & Development**
> 
> **Status: Deceased** ****  
> **  
> ** **KNOWN RELATIVES:**
> 
> **1: Lee Ae-cha Rose**
> 
> **2: Lee Reine**
> 
> **Caseworker: Sim Yeong-ho, Senior Security Officer-  Research & Development** **  
> ** **Case Notes: Contact Sim Yeong-ho for further information. ARIA SPED //**

****  
  


“ _ Sisters?  _ Now  _ that’s  _ interesting,” Saeyoung frowned. “Ae Chan didn’t register as a relative any time during the background check I performed on Reine.”    
  
“Someone tried covering her trace, then. I have a feeling it’s related to the microchip,” Saeran assumed. “Let’s ask her where she got the choker from when she wakes.”

“Right.” Saeyoung agreed.

>   
>  //  **Case #: 584523B - Case Creation: 2013-09-04 10:20:39:12**
> 
> **Lee Ae Cha R.,  Non-employee**
> 
> **Status: Active** ****  
> **  
> ** **KNOWN RELATIVES :**
> 
> **1: Lee Han-sol**
> 
> **2: Lee Reine G.** ****  
>   
> 
> 
> **Caseworker: Sim Yeong-ho, Senior Security Officer-  Research & Development** **  
> ** **Case Notes: Refer to 584523A. Contact Sim Yeong-ho for further information.  ARIA SPED //**

 

“ _ Aria Sped _ ?” Saeyoung questioned. He didn’t recall the code word anywhere in any of his dealings with C&R International. Jumin certainly never mentioned Aria Sped. Curiosity got the best of him, and with a few additional keystrokes he located a sealed file.  

_ Huh. What is this? _

His eyes quickly scanned through the data. 

>  
> 
> **//OPERATION ARIA SPED - CONFIDENTIAL**
> 
>  
> 
> **CURATOR: Sim Yeong-ho**
> 
> **INVESTORS: Seo Hye-sook, Im Ye-ryeon, Gi Jang-woo, Pi Yeong-ha, Gam Jeong-hyeok, Seo Hee-wong, Tae Jeong-min, Geum Seong-jae**
> 
> ****  
> **ACTIVE LOCATIONS:** ****  
> **SEOUL, KOREA** **  
> ** **JUNEAU, ALASKA**
> 
> **BEIJING, CHINA**
> 
> **TOKYO, JAPAN**
> 
> **PARIS, FRANCE**
> 
> **  
> ** **CURRENT FUNDS:** **292523750000KRW**
> 
>  
> 
> **WATCHLIST:** ****  
> **Lee Ae Cha R.  - ANTICIPATED DATE OF CONVERSION 2016-11-15** ****  
> **Lee Reine G. - ANTICIPATED DATE OF CONVERSION 2016-11-15** **  
>   
>  **

The further they chased down the rabbit hole, the more they realized this was huge trouble. Aria Sped appeared to be an illegal operation going on within C&R International.  What’s worse: It appeared Ae Cha and Reine’s father was involved. Saeran’s eyes grew at the words  _ anticipated date of conversion _ .

_ Conversion. _

“Fuck…” Saeran blurted out and dug his fingernails into his thighs with rage.  The mere fact that Sim Yeon-ho is involved it means Mint Eye is active again. A chill ran down his spine at the very thought.    


“Jumin’s really not going to be happy about this,” Saeyoung sulked, rubbing his face as he soaked everything they read. The nausea Saeran was feeling seeped over to Saeyoung. He did not look forward to how livid Jumin will be once he finds out. 

_ What a mess.  _ He predicted a mountain of work on his horizon. They had to get to the bottom of this before anyone could get hurt again. 

“We have our work cut out for us.  We’ll need to talk to Ae Cha and the scary lady--ah, about  _ that _ .” Saeyoung hesitated, and looked over his shoulder again when hearing the girl roll over over to her side. “Let’s not bring up how they’re related to each other yet. They’ll figure out soon enough.” 

“Hngg…” Ae Cha murmured, and rolled again. She was becoming restless in her sleep.  At the sound of movement, both twins dropped the conversation. Whimpering from Ae Cha soon followed, and it was evident as her face contorted she was in the middle of a nightmare. Her breathing became very shallow. 

_ “Oh no!”  _  In unison the twins dropped what they were doing, and immediately crawled on the bed towards Ae Cha. They sat on opposite sides with the girl in the middle. The twins know how terrifying dreams could become having night terrors themselves.

Saeyoung and Saeran took a good look at her, studying her body intently. They took note of how breathtaking the strands of her hair fell down her face, daydreamed of what the tiny cluster of stars tattooed on the base of her neck meant, and felt sorrow at the sight of the scars on her wrist. 

The twins didn’t have to communicate it to each other to acknowledge how much they wanted to protect her. “She’s so  _ cute… _ ” They whispered to each other under their breath. As much as they wanted wake her up from whatever terror she was experiencing, they knew it was best to wait.

_ And so they did.  _

It wasn’t too long before Ae Cha started clenching the bed sheet. More noises, and mumblings came out of her mouth before rolling from her side to her back. Her breathing became labored, and her heart raced. A tear fell from her eyes. The boys couldn’t stand watching the girl literally cry in her sleep. It made them want to cry too. 

“No! Don’t go!” She pleaded aloud, and sat straight up in the bed. Still half asleep, her hands covered her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.  Saeyoung immediately pulled her to his chest, heartbroken at the state Ae Cha was in. He wanted anything to make the crying stop. He didn’t want to see her sad.  

“It’s okay. _It’s okay._ _Shhh_. It’s just a dream,” he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. Saeran moved closer to Ae Cha, and carefully massaged her back. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” Saeran consoled. His words delicate to not further disorient Ae Cha from her night terror.

As Ae Cha regained consciousness, she smelled the sweet scent of apple again. It was much stronger than before. It was nearly alarming how warm and felt. She wondered if she was dreaming again. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to realize the warmth she was feeling was from being sandwiched in between the twins. 

_ What happened?  _

“Where am I?” She murmured against Saeyoung’s chest. The twins scooted back a little at the sound of her voice to give her breathing space. Ae Cha looked around her new surroundings with confusion. This certainly was not her apartment, nor was it the apartment she was trapped in earlier. She noted an assortment of gadgets, and a random bag of Honey Buddha Chips scattered across the bedroom floor. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Saeyoung asked, and placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. “You had a pretty high fever. We were worried.” 

Ae Cha nodded softly and pushed her hair off of her shoulders. She appreciated being far away from her troubles, even if it was for a short time.  _ What time was it anyway? _

Everything that happened with her encounter with Reine, Jumin Han, and the talking doors seemed to be a million miles away. She hoped in the back of her mind this would be the last time she would experience any of the three. 

“Ae Chan, I need to ask you something.” Saeyoung’s voice brought her out of deep thought. He gazed at her with concern in his eyes, a look that told her that  _ he knew something,  _ but she couldn’t figure it out.    
  
“Until you’re safe, you’re going to stay with us for a little bit. Is there anyone we could call to make your stay more comfortable?”

_ Like who? My mother’s family who disowned me, or my dead father?  _

Instead of answering with the thought that popped into her head, she shook her head. The twins turned to each other in surprise at Ae Cha’s answer. If she truly believed she was alone then that would mean… 

.... The girls were unaware they were related. 

“What about Reine? How do you feel about her?” Saeyoung inquired. 

Saeran shot a glare at Saeyoung’s question. He  _ knew _ what his idiot brother was trying to do.  Saeran cleared his throat loud enough to gain Saeyoung’s attention, startling Ae Cha. Saeyoung heard loud and clear. He responded with a quick wink when Ae Cha wasn’t looking at him.  

_ Reine _ ? Oh dear God. Why would the twins assume Ae Cha was friends with  _ her _ ? That was the farthest from the truth in Ae Cha’s mind.  The woman was a pain, and she wanted everything in the world to no longer be associated with the red-haired woman.    
  
“What about  _ her? _ ”  Her tone instantly turned defensive at the mention of Reine’s name.

“That would be like asking me if air was made out of oxygen.” 

“Poor lady…” Saeyoung mumbled under his breath. Saeran bit his lip to contain the smirk creeping on his face from Ae Cha’s sudden sassiness.    
  
“Ah-a! You must be hungry,” Saeyoung realized, partially because he needed an excuse to change the subject. “I need to step out to make a quick phone call. When I get back in, let’s find you something to eat.”

Without hesitation, Saeyoung slid himself off of the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Saeran and Ae Cha alone. He walked far enough to be out of an audible reach of the two, and grabbed the phone out of his pants pocket. He scrolled to Reine’s information in his contact list and pressed “Dial.” 

 

* * *

 

She just had sex. Hot, beautiful, passionate sex.

_ With her boss. _

And to add to that, she  _ knows  _ that there are people in the security team-- _ her security team-- _ standing guard  _ just outside the door _ .

Reine paused by the door to place a palm on her forehead for her utter stupidity.  In the heat of the moment, she--stupidly-- _ totally forgot _ that she works for C&R, and  _ having sex with the Executive Director is a sure way to get fucking fired. _

She would have slammed her forehead on the wall repeatedly if only it wouldn’t wake up the sleeping  _ god of a man _ in the bed.  Reine turned to look at Jumin’s sleeping form from where she stood, and last night’s events flashed through her mind.

_ “Don’t close your eyes.  Look at me.” _

_ No, no, no, no!   _ She shook her head repeatedly, and turned away.  Heat crawled to her cheeks and she willed her feelings away.  Nothing good will come out hoping for something she never had the right to have.

However, she has  _ another  _ problem. 

She steeled herself for the reactions the men outside would give.  Knowing them,  _ she’s never going to live this down.   _ She took a deep breath and gently turned the knob, careful not to make a sound.

The boys were  _ smiling  _ at her as she stepped out of Jumin’s penthouse suite at 3 in the morning. Her skin practically  _ glowed _ with sex, her hair wet and  _ smelled _ like Jumin’s shampoo.  Not only that, Jumin somehow,  _ nonchalantly,  _ asked one from the team to buy a woman’s dress shirt last night.

She shot them a glare. “Yes, I had sex with him. Got a problem with that?”

The men in the corridor went red and stared at her wide-eyed. They were  _ not _ expecting her to just openly admit it, but what is there to deny? The nasty bite mark on her neck cannot be covered, and the screams she made wasn't necessarily something she can just gloss over.

However, she smiled at them; a genuine, grateful smile. “I made a  _ horrible _ mistake, guys...this will be the last time you will see me.”

One of the men was jolted out of his surprised stupor. “Wait, what? Reine, you're not serious, are you?”

“Junghee,” she turned to him and smiled. “How can I possibly--”

_ How can I possibly find answers now? _

_ I just wasted my only chance of finding anything about my father. _

_ I'm so stupid! So fucking stupid! _

She bit the inside of her lip and willed her tears back. She hoped the other man did not realize this.

Reine gave out a sigh and plastered on her professional mask. “It was great working with you, everyone. I will be in the Chief's office to surrender my effects. Have a good shift.”

The men watched her back as she entered the elevator and out of the penthouse floor.

* * *

The cool night breeze welcomed her as she stepped out of the building and into the empty streets.  

She fished inside her pocket for the keys of her bike, and cursed under her breath when she realized that she left the bike in that apartment with the talking door, since Jumin literally  _ dragged  _ her into the van and tossed her on the bed and…

_ Stop remembering stupid things! _

She hailed a cab and traveled to the apartment. She smiled slightly as she caught sight of her bike exactly where she left it. She turned the ignition and was about to wear the helmet when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Her heart skipped a beat.  _ Jumin? _

She pulled out her phone and gave a sigh of relief to see that it was Saeyoung who was calling--but paused in suspicion as  _ she cannot remember registering his number on her phone. _

Irritated, she tapped the answer button and placed the phone on her ear. “How in the world did you register your number on  _ my _ phone?”

“Gah, scary,” Saeyoung replied.

“You're not answering my question.”

“Ah, life’s greatest mysteries! The se--”

“ _ Saeyoung. _ ”

“Gah…” He whined over the phone, and Reine felt her patience slowly chipping away.

“Madame, I promise this was done with the best intentions, as I am obliged to keep track of you for your safety,” he said in his most respectful tone.

Reine narrowed her eyes. “Are you  _ mocking _ me?”

“Gah! No, no, no!  I'm sorry, I will not do it again,” he apologized.

Reine sighed. “So? Why are you calling?”

“Oh, right! Is Jumin with you?”

Reine felt her irritation escalate.  _ Why the hell would she have to be reminded of him now?  _ It didn't help that her mind kept replaying last night's passionate session, and how his gentle caresses felt  _ so warm… _

“No.”

Her voice came out deeper and more threatening than intended. Saeyoung swallowed hard from the other end of the line, thinking how he could continue to urge her to come over for her sister.

_ Her sister.  _ Ae Cha and Reine were on two completely different sides of the spectrum. But Saeyoung cannot dismiss the fact that they  _ are _ related, and the emptiness in their eyes…

...he just  _ has  _ to bring them together, somehow.  He knows very well how to live this kind of life, and he  _ will not _ sit and watch the same thing happen in front of him.

“Ah....oh, right! I wanted to tell you that Ae Chan was  _ burning with fever  _ and was very  _ chilly _ at that time, so we brought her to our house! And she's going to be  _ just fine _ !”

If Saeyoung’s hunch is right, she should react like…

“ _ What? Fever? _ ”

Saeyoung grinned. “Ah yes...I felt  _ so bad  _ because she was drenched, and she apparently was  _ very exhausted--” _

“Send me the address.”

_ Ah, just like that. _

“Okay!”

Saeyoung disconnected the call and started typing the coordinates to Reine. After he hit the “send” button, he smiled in satisfaction.

  
“Mission start,” he mumbled.


	9. Act 1 - Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We opened a fanfiction blog dedicated solely to this fanfic where we plan on posting the entire fic, as well as give people to opportunity to interact with the MCs. You can go to it [HERE](http://threads-of-fate.tumblr.com)!

“Where did the idiot go now?” Saeran murmured. He had a nagging feeling Saeyoung was up to no good. It’s been close to an hour since his twin was sitting in the room beside him, and with _her._

Saeran kept recalling his time working for Mint Eye, and the horrors he was subjected to.  He vowed to kill Sim Yeong-Ho years ago.

His eyes fixated on her while she browsed through her phone, and he felt his heart crumble assuming what sort of Hell the girl must have gone through to experience such a severe night terror. His stomach tied itself in a knot recalling the panic in Ae Cha’s face while she slept.

Ae Cha idly twirled a section of her hair, and stared at her text messages. It’s close to twenty-four hours since she sent the initial text. So far, no response.

**_[To Sim Yeong-ho:  I'll be gone for a little bit today.^^]_ **

She didn’t understand why her point of contact never reached back out to her. There were so many possibilities running in her mind, the thought of what _could_ be waiting for her back at her apartment sent chills down her spine.

“Do you think he’s looking for me?” Ae Cha wondered. 

The question knocked Saeran back to present day. “Who?” Saeran replied, baffled at the girl’s the sudden inquiry.

“ _Him_.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before saying anything to the girl. She didn’t need to hear his plans of getting revenge on the Mint Eye operative.

“Ae Cha…” Saeran walked around the bed to crouch in front of her to be on her same eye level, and he gently rested his hands on her shoulders. This may be his only chance he had before he assumed his twin would eventually win her heart over to make a difference.  
  
“You have to promise me something.”

Ae Cha dropped the phone to her side, and gazed at Saeran with wonder in her eyes. She focused on the tenacity of the inferno raging inside of his emerald eyes, and couldn’t look away. She felt herself being drawn more to him than before.

“I worked alongside that vile, disgusting worthless piece of shit before,” Saeran spat venomously acknowledged. “I _know_ what he can be capable of doing, and…”

Saeran paused, waiting for the feeling of tears building up behind his eyes to fade away.  “I have an idea what he may have done to you.”  Without realizing it, Saeran’s hands squeezed her delicate shoulders.

“Promise me, if he reaches out to you, that you _will_ call me,” he pleaded.

Ae Cha’s eyes widened with confusion, trying to grasp the reality of Saeran's request.  A dull pain settled into her eyebrows as she attempted at remembering every question she wanted to ask. 

“I don’t understand,” Ae Cha admitted. “How do you know him?”

Saeran averted his gaze, the memories of his distant past came crashing down on him and he is not about to let Ae Cha see him in pieces.  His grip on her shoulders loosened as he realized that he was holding her too tight.

“I...I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his eyes focused on her tiny hands on her lap.  “It’s...it’s something I really do not wish to bring up.”

However, he took both her hands in his.   _Her hands are so small._ His hands covered hers entirely, and she felt so _cold._  He could only imagine what Ae Cha may have been subjected to...and what she _could_ have been subjected to if they arrived a little too late.

It was Mint Eye’s _tactic--_ to break their prospects, crush every single hope they had, and then promise them _paradise._ To think that there are people who are still continuing Rika’s twisted vision of peace and happiness made his stomach churn.

“B-but...promise me,” he pressed again, his voice pleading. He was firmly holding her hands, and his green eyes _implored_.  “Stay away from him.  He…”

Saeran bit his lip as he felt his voice start to break, but he closed his eyes and willed himself to continue.  “Just...promise to call me, and _stay away from him._ If you see him, _run._ Do you understand?” his eyes bore into hers, the intensity of his eyes conveying the message that he could not verbalize.

Ae Cha’s heart jumped in her chest recognizing the look in Saeran’s eyes. Someone understood her pain, and she didn’t feel so alone.

“Saeran…” She hesitated, looking for the right words to say.

Instead of words, Ae Cha slipped her hands out of Saeran’s grip, and tugged his body towards her.  She then gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and she rested her chin on top of his crimson, fluffy hair once she situated him where his head was resting on her chest.

Saeran’s eyes went wide as he felt her body close to his.  Something tugged in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling that he did not understand, but he found himself unable to break away.  He remember the same feeling when his brother held him in his pain, but somehow, his heart understood the connection she wanted to convey.  He closed his eyes and let her hold him, his arms hung at his sides.

“He… _they_ monitor where I live. I’ve woken up to an entire crew of bodyguards watching me sleep,” she said in a whisper. 

“Where do I run if I have nowhere to go?”

Ae Cha’s eyes fell downcast and heart drummed erratically thinking of what would await her returning back the apartment. Uncertainty poured out of her words no matter how hard she forced herself not to sound scared.  

He gently pulled away from her embrace and looked into her eyes.  Saeran does not understand the feelings he is having in hia chest, but there is one thing he is certain.

“Run to _me._ ”

_I will protect you._

* * *

 

 

**// YeongSo has entered the chatroom //**

**[DMor:]: Sir, the girl hasn’t returned to Han Sol’s apartment yet.**

**[YeongSo]: So I’ve heard.**

**[YeongSo]: What is the status on the sister?**

**[CRei]: Our insider informed the team at 0512 the sister will be resigning from her post on the security team.**

**[YeongSo]: Perfect.**

**[DMor] : Sir, I’m worried about the Chairman’s son being involved. Key investors will back out. Our overseas operation will become compromised if the Chairman becomes aware.**

**[YeongSo]: Arrange a team to keep an eye on the Chairman’s son.** **  
**

**[CRei] Yes, Sir.**

**[YeongSo] As for the girl, I’ll personally see to it she returns. She’s easy to manipulate.**

**[DMor]: How? Have you returned from Juneau yet?**

**[YeongSo]: Not yet. I had an important meeting with the Savior. I will reach out when I return to Seoul.**

**[CRei]: Sir! Wait! Sir! Wait! CCTV footage showed Agent 707 and Agent Unknown near the apartment.**

**[YeongSo]: …**

**[YeongSo]: Delete all documentation on this server immediately. We'll have to start a new one. I’ll inform the Savior of the situation.**

**[DMor]: Yes, Sir.**

**[CRei]: Yes, Sir.** ****  


**// YeongSo has left the chatroom //**

 

After a very abrupt--and _embarrassing_ \--meeting with the Chief of Security (who kept refusing to let her leave the company), and being constantly reminded of Jumin’s dark eyes because of the slight pain on the bite mark on her neck, Reine stood in front of two heavy steel doors in front of Saeyoung’s house.   

She double-checked the coordinates, and was positive that this is the place.  She shoved the phone in her pocket and proceeded to do what any sensible--and _normal_ \--person would do: knock.

**_"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt! You know if you wanted in you could have asked nicely!”_ **

She stared at door, disbelieving. _How much more is this day going to test my temper?_

Reine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Let me in.”

**_“Aw, come on babe! Be nice to me.  I'll let you in if you tell me the password. It's your lucky day! My master programmed me to request the easier password for sexy ladies like you~”_ **

Reine felt a vein pop in her head.  She crossed her arms and gave the camera at the door a dark, threatening, and _murderous_ stare.

Then she spoke to it with a sweet, yet dark, tone. “You see...I'm _not_ in a _very good mood_ right now. Why don't you tell your _master_ to let me in before I wring his neck and toss his corpse into the Han river?”

**_“Gaah! Scary! Abort! Abort!”_ **

An audible click was heard from the door and it swung open.  Reine raised her eyebrow at how _peculiar_ the security system was, but she let it slide with a shrug.  

“Thank you, magic door,” she muttered, and stepped in.

She peered into the room, and it seemed like she was transported into some sort of a tech playground.  She was never the type that dabbled into technical stuff, but she definitely could identify some things from her trainings.

There is just _so much tech power_ in this place; noting several supercomputers as she made her way through the dim hallway.  The steady hum of fans, random beeps, and an almost indistinguishable, high-pitched sound can be heard throughout the space, and the metallic scent of electricity lay heavy in the air.  She tread carefully and noted several small corridors made by what she assumed were servers and switches encased in glass. She laid her hand on one of the glass panels and found it was harshly cold; the temperature inside the glass could be close to freezing.

As she walked further, she noticed several voices, talking. It sounded quite far.

_Just how big is this place?_

She followed the source of the voice, and could clearly note that one of them was Ae Cha. The tone that she was using was of apprehension, and that put her slightly on edge.

When she turned the corner, though; she immediately understood the cause of her apprehensive tone.

“Wait! Who _else_ saw me without my clothes on?!” Ae Cha panicked.  

Reine was about to blow a fuse. She leaned on the wall right next to the door, and folded her arms on her chest. Ae Cha, Saeran and Saeyoung were in the farthest corner of the room, right next to the window and the single bed.

“ _I wonder why,_ ” Reine spoke in a dark, menacing tone; which made the twins visibly stiffen. She noticed them slowly turning to where she stood, like kids caught doing something that they shouldn't.

“Gaah! How did you get in here?!” Saeyoung said in panic. Reine unfolded her arms and paced slowly toward the twins.

“How _did_ she get in here?” Ae Cha scoffed under her breath,  glaring at Reine. Her mood immediately soured being in the red head’s presence yet again. It was enough of a distraction to make her forget the upset of having her clothing changed by a complete stranger.

“More to the point, _how did you manage to change her clothes?_ ” Her voice was deep, and the air seemed to crackle in the space she occupied.

 _“It’s none of your business,”_ Ae Cha thought to herself. While Reine focused on the twins, Ae Cha spotted a very suspicious mark on Reine’s neck. Come to think of it… something seemed off about the woman. Was Reine’s blouse missing buttons?

“I-I-w-we can explain!” Saeyoung held his hands up in surrender. “We had a friend! A _female_ friend come by!”

Reine narrowed her eyes.

“Jaehee! It was Jaehee that dropped by! Y-you know Jaehee, right? Jumin’s assistant!” Saeyoung explained as he slowly backed away from her.

_Jumin._

Reine felt another vein pop from her head. _God damn it, why does his name pop up everywhere?!_

“Gaaah don't be angry, please! We didn't do anything!”

Ae Cha bit her lip to conceal the grin creeping up her face, and folded her arms. The shirt, the neck, and the glow on Reine’s face. She _knew_. A brief snicker rumbled low in her chest, but she paused remembering Reine was still lecturing the twins for Ae Cha’s sudden clothing change. Her lip quivered with annoyance.

Reine stared at Saeyoung and Saeran. Saeyoung was trying to rationalize with her while Saeran was just frozen in place.

“If I make a call to Jaehee and find out that you're lying…”

“N-no, I swear in the name of my Honey Buddha Chips, we're not lying!”

“Stop it!” Ae Cha repositioned herself in front of the twins with her arms still folded, and her foot slowly tapping the ground. Her eyes narrowed at Reine. She was becoming furious at Reine’s sudden overbearing protection of Ae Cha. It’s not like they were related. Why would it matter?

“It’s not like you have any room to talk!” Ae Cha chided, raising an eyebrow at Reine. _Two can play this game._  
“Have you even _looked_ in a mirror lately?” Ae Cha drew a circle in the air with her finger toward Reine’s mark on her neck and blew a puff of air out of her nose.

Reine froze from where she stood. She came all the way here to check on her, and she-- _stupidly--_ forgot to cover up that nasty bite mark on her neck.

 _Damn it! Damn you, stupid Han! You just_ **_had_ ** _to fucking bite!_

Heat rose to her face, tinting her cheeks a rosy red.  She stared wordlessly at Ae Cha, then turned away, covering the bite mark with her hand. _As if it would matter!_  
Saeyoung reached out to Ae Cha. “A-ah, Ae Chan, you've just recovered, please don't overexert yourself,” he said as he placed a hand on her small shoulder in concern. “Look, we can clear this out if we call Jaehee, she's probably in Jumin’s office right no-- _wait_ , weren't _you_ with Jumin earlier?” Saeyoung asked.

_Oh fucking no._

Reine turned even redder, and did not answer.

Saeyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well? Where is h--”

His eyes went wide, and his mouth slightly agape in realization. “Oh. OHHHH. Don't tell me…?”  
  
“Not another word!” Reine turned around from the trio in a feeble attempt to save whatever dignity she had.

_Can this day get any WORSE?!_


	10. Act 1 - Chapter 9

“She  _ what? _ ” a very disgruntled Jumin glowered over the Chief of Security, who had Reine’s C&R ID, access card, and gun laid out on the table in front of him.

The Chief sighed. “She left just a few minutes ago. I tried to stop her, Mr. Han; but she insisted that she leave.  And with all due respect, sir...she  _ did  _ do something that is beyond her professional limitations,” he said, gently treading on dangerous ground.

Jumin closed his eyes. Somehow he felt a strong sense of  _ guilt _ on how things have turned out...but he knew he couldn't help himself.

Reine is...an  _ enigma _ to him. She was full of mysteries; even stripping her naked and having her lying and writhing beneath him only ignited more questions than answers. She wore her mask  _ almost perfectly _ that he has absolutely no idea who she really was.

He remembered being told by Jaehee that one of the applicants was a  _ woman. _  That piqued Jumin’s interest a little, but he wouldn't care less as most women in the security agency would often be placed in guarding  _ items _ , not people.

At one point, Jumin overheard a woman speaking with one of the people in his security team. The voice was... modulated. Sultry. Deep, but feminine. 

He doubled back and peered through a corner, and found a tall woman with black hair and black eyes. Jumin's brows knotted;  _ something is a little off with her, _ but he couldn't exactly place it.

After which, the Chief made a recommendation to have her into the bodyguard force. In an interview that followed, that was when Jumin noticed it: 

_ Black contact lenses. _

_ Dyed black hair. _

It somehow looked normal to most, but to Jumin it just didn't sit right. It didn't look  _ natural. _

But when she came back the next day, Jumin immediately regretted ever asking her to come as her real self. Her wine-colored hair and emerald eyes were a surprise, but how  _ perfect  _ it looked on her was what made his heart start and stop and sputter.

_ Damn it. Why did I do that?  _

He ran his fingers through his hair.  Knowing her, he is absolutely certain that she will not answer his calls, but he needs to at least try to  _ find _ her.

But... _ what do I want to do when I find her? _

_ Apologize? _

He took his phone in his hand and dialed Saeyoung's number. He'll think about what to say later. For now, he needs to find her.

* * *

 

Ae Cha raised her eyebrow at the reveal.  _ The Chairman’s son? Really?  _  The girl heard her fair share of rumors regarding Jumin while eavesdropping Sim Yeong-ho’s conversations, but, she’s never heard of him being interested in a girl.

Something about the situation was unsettling. It bothered her thinking Reine would have been so reckless to have had sex with her own  _ boss _ . Did she misjudge her, or, could Jumin had his way with her... ? 

_ Fuck, why do I care what this woman does?  _

“She still didn’t answer the question,” Ae Cha pointed out, frowning, and turned her back away from the taller woman. Why is  _ she _ here?” 

“Ah!” Saeyoung exclaimed, following Ae Cha's lead in dropping the subject. He can't help but inwardly smile at how she ended up helping Reine out of the predicament of explaining herself. 

_ Their blood speak to each other! _

“The door!” He added and pointed at the general direction of the exit. “How in the world did you get through the door?”

Reine turned around with annoyance painted on her face. “Oh you mean the  _ stupid _ door that kept prattling about passwords? It let me in.”

“Hey! My door isn't stupid,” Saeyoung visibly pouted.

“She's inside, so your door  _ is _ stupid,” Saeran retorted.

“But hooowwww?!” He scratched the back of his head in frustration. “Hey door! Why did you let her in?!” He spoke a little louder, and then a beep was heard right after.

**_She scared me!_ **

“ _ Scared _ you?! You're a  _ door _ , you're not a--” he abruptly turned to Reine, who was watching everything with her usual deadpan expression. “Oh my God you're  _ too scary _ that you scared an  _ inanimate object! _ ”

Reine clicked her tongue. “Tch.”

“Uwaaa~” Saeyoung hid behind Saeran, who was trying to pry himself free from his brother.

Ae Cha giggled at the brother’s antics, biting her lip to keep a smile from appearing. Her heart fluttered thinking about both twins. Saeyoung, Saeran… she wanted to know them both. 

Her hands instinctively reached for her neck to reposition her choker, only to be surprised her neck was bare. She felt a mild panic set in at the thought of the jewelry’s disappearance. The choker was a gift, and she promised to never take it off. Surely it must be with her clothes. 

Saeyoung’s expression showed a hint of surprise, and then he dipped his hand on his pocket to look at his phone. Someone was calling, and he stepped a few steps away from the rest of the group to answer the call.

“Hello?”

_ “Help me find Reine. She left C&R a few minutes ago.”  _  It was Jumin, and Saeyoung fought the urge to look at the person in question.

“She's here.”

There was a few seconds of silence at the other end of the line.  _ “I'll be there in five minutes. Open the door.” Saeyoung _ was already expecting the abrupt end of Jumin’s call, but somehow he still feels like Jumin needs  _ manners _ when it comes to phone etiquette.

“She  _ still _ didn’t answer the question,” Ae Cha sighed, and folded her arms again.  Her eyes glanced over to Saeyoung, curious.  _ Who called?  _

Reine sighed and turned to Ae Cha, her expression softened. “Well, I was afraid you'll be needing help because Saeyoung said you were sick, but it seems like you're okay so I'll get going,” Reine turned toward the general direction of the exit.

“Wait,” Saeyoung called out, and Reine turned around to face him. 

Saeyoung's tone was not the same as she's used to hearing--his voice was quiet, resolute. “Where will you go?”

Pain flashed very briefly in Reine's emerald eyes.  She caught herself and made a conscious effort to smear her expression with a business demeanor and answer. “I’ll find a place,” she answered.   


Ae Cha froze, feeling a vein nearly burst. She thought she made herself clear to Saeyoung. She wanted nothing to do with Reine…

But why did Reine’s somber eyes remind her of someone in her life? 

_ “Appa, are you okay? You haven’t been taking my calls.” _

Her eyes flew open recalling a conversation with her father.   _ Reine looks like Appa _ . She shook the thought out with disbelief. Had she been missing her father so much she was projecting her feelings?   
  
There was no way they were related, even if Reine appeared with the same expression she saw her father wear.  

As much as she wanted to push Reine away, her heart begged her not to. Perhaps they were related. Cousins, even? 

“No. You can’t just leave after saying that,” Ae Cha insisted, and stepped towards Reine.  She stubbornly pushed each leg forward, fighting the wobbling her legs wanted to do.  No exhaustion was going to stand in her way for answers. 

“Why would Saeyoung tell you I'm here?", the girl pleaded as she looked up to face Reine, sounding more desperate than intended. She reached for Reine’s arm, only to stop when realizing what her hand was doing. A wave of of embarrassment flushed her cheeks. 

Reine felt a tug in her heart at seeing Ae Cha standing before her. She unconsciously laid a gentle hand on Ae Cha’s head and smiled. “I'm glad you're okay.”

She then shifted abruptly and turned to the twins. “I  _ really  _ need to get going.”

“You're not going anywhere.”

Reine froze at the sound the voice. She clenched her fist and steeled herself for the onslaught of pain.

She turned to face the man, anger written on her face. “Yes, I  _ am  _ going and  _ who are you to stop me _ ?”

Saeran cringed at the  _ contradiction _ Reine is doing.  _ Why are women so complicated? _

A flicker of pain and anger was seen on Jumin's eyes on Reine's challenge, but  _ why is it so alluring to him? _ “Oh my, someone's  _ feisty _ today. But I could clearly remember how  _ pliant _ you were under me last night.”

Anger rose in Reine's chest and her cheeks flushed bright red. “Don't you  _ dare-- _ ”

“Or what?” Jumin challenged. “You shouldn't be  _ this _ affected-- _ who am I to you,  _ right?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Saeyoung interjected. “Both of you need to seriously  _ chill _ ,” he said with a hint of nervous laughter. “Besides, you both  _ just ran off! _ You could have told us you were going. Why'd you run off like that?”

Jumin raised his eyebrow. “I needed to protect her at all costs.”

Saeyoung made an “o” with his lips and Saeran nudged him roughly on his side. Reine’s face turned an even deeper red.

“You? Protect  _ me? _ I'm your  _ bodyguard _ . Are you insulting me?”

Dirty thoughts filled Ae Cha’s head with lewd ideas of the rendezvous the Jumin and Reine had. Judging by Reine’s appearance, the deed must have been rough. Her face turned a darker shade  of red from the fantasies dancing in her mind.

And then she thought of what Saeran and Saeyoung would do with women. What if that woman was  _ her _ ? She shuddered airly and squeezed her arms around her body tightly. She thanked God for letting her keep her perverse thoughts to herself. 

_ Get a hold of yourself, Ae Cha.  _

“Waaaah~! This is too much information,” she mumbled, and slowly backed away from Reine and Jumin. Maybe if she got herself out of the situation the lecherous images of  _ everyone _ in the room would subside.    
  
Jumin turned to Ae Cha, and remembered. “Ah. Ae Cha,” he spoke and stepped inside the room to stand beside Reine. “I remember--I meant to talk to you about something you said about my father.”

_ Well… that’s one way to swiftly kick every thought out of Ae Cha’s mind _ .

The girl paused as Jumin’s focus switched to her and gulped. At the very least, he wasn’t nearly as terrifying as he was back at the apartment.                

Reine turned to Jumin and to Ae Cha, a little fearful that Jumin might be too much for the smaller girl. 

“Mr. Han--no,  _ Jumin _ ,” she corrected herself. Calling him by his first name is still something she needs to get used to--it’s not really appropriate for her to address him formally now that she has left the fleet. “This is obviously something she's not comfortable talking about.”

Jumin turned to Reine, a thoughtful look on his face. Reine gave him a stern look to urge him to try to be a little more considerate.

Jumin sighed.  _ Why the hell am I listening to her? _

He crouched in front of Ae Cha, to try to make up with the difference in height. He looked up at her, and spoke in a quiet tone. “Ae Cha, my father is very important to me. If there is any way my father is in danger, I would want to know so I can protect him.”

Ae Cha was taken aback at Jumin’s sudden change in demeanor. She wished she had the chance to protect her father too.  _ What a stupid thought.  _ The girl couldn’t even keep her father from abandoning her and landing herself in the predicament she was in now. 

_ It hurt. _

“I apologize. I didn’t intend to imply your  _ father _ is in any danger,” Ae Cha sighed, and bowed politely. Her facial expression turned grim. There was no point in trying to lie to him. What she saw before her was a son trying to protect his loved one. She had to respect that.  

_ If only her life gave her the same respect, too.  _

“The only one in this room that’s in danger is me. It’s in my contract not to speak to you. You shouldn’t even know I exist,” she admitted, before her gaze fell to the floor again. 

“Contract?” Reine spoke, and she realized that everybody was standing up. “Look, can we move somewhere more comfortable?” She took her jacket off and wrapped it around Ae Cha’s shoulders. She is still in her sleeping clothes and Reine couldn't risk her getting cold.

Saeran and Saeyoung looked at each other and nodded. “Good idea. We have...some things we also want to clarify,” Saeyoung replied.

Jumin stood to allow space for the women to walk past, and Reine gently led Ae Cha out of the room with a hand on her shoulder.  She sat her on one of the plush couches, and sat beside her. Saeyoung and Jumin took the other seats, and Saeran stood against a wall, his hands in his pants pocket.

“You mentioned a contract,” Jumin started, as gently as he could. “A contract with  _ who _ ?”

Ae Cha fidgeted nervously with the end of the blue nightgown she was dressed in, and stared at her knees. She couldn’t believe she was in this situation. She cursed at herself for following such a stupid e-mail. 

“With Mr. Han,” she replied quietly, and instinctively patted her chest for her cards only to remember all of her belongings were somewhere in Saeyoung’s home. She wish she would have at least brought her phone with her to help keep her distracted. 

“My father worked for your father,” she confessed and shrugged her shoulders.  “The contract I signed was to protect the company, or something. I don’t know.” 

She looked around the room for her clothes.  _ If only I had my ID.  _ After the failed attempt to locate her clothes, she focused on Jumin and made a plea.

“You can’t let anyone know about this, or I’ll be killed. Please.” 

Jumin's expression darkened in confusion.  He cannot imagine how C&R could go as far as this.  However, information is information and must be treated as such; it would be destructively naive if he would let his feelings get in the way.

“I don't understand,” Jumin replied, his mind in deep thought. “A contract with my father to protect the company? No offense, but my father has little regard about the company's best interests.” 

He felt a vein pop in his head. “He gets his name on tabloids for changing women like he's changing clothes, so hearing about this doesn't equate to me at all.”

Reine felt sympathetic toward the man. Jumin had always been the Chairman's fallback whenever he did something incredibly  _ stupid _ with the company. Jumin generated three to four times the revenue whenever his father did his antics just to cover up the losses.

Jumin had a nagging suspicion that there's something going on within C&R. For the past few years, the growth rate has been slow compared to the previous years. The executives’ reports blame the growing inflation rate and economic decline, but Jumin was not convinced.

_ Is this somehow related? _

He turned to Ae Cha with a tired look in his eyes. “So you mean to say...C&R operatives have been threatening to  _ kill _ you?” Jumin turned to Reine with a question in his face. “Have you caught wind about any of this?”

Reine shook her head. “No. But I did eavesdrop on someone about “special conditions”, and a name--Aria  _ something, _ ” she explained. “Sounded like a girl's name, so I just let it pass.”

Saeyoung shot a look at his brother, and Saeran glanced at him as well. They both decided to keep quiet and see how this discussion will unfold.

Jumin sighed and straightened in his seat. “Very well. Regardless of what the information is, let's focus on the most important part: everyone's safety. Saeyoung, Saeran: I'll task you to Ae Cha’s protection for the meantime.”

He then turns to the smaller girl. “Thank you for telling me this. I just need to know one more thing: who is your POC?”

Ae Cha hesitated, debating on answering the question.  No matter how much protection was being granted to her, she wasn’t sure if Jumin knew the things her point of contact was capable.

Saeyoung sighs and leans back on the couch, his hands resting at the back of his head. 

_ “Sim Yeong-ho.” _

Everybody turned to Saeyoung, and was utterly quiet. Reine turned to Jumin and spoke, “Isn't he the head of R&D?”

“And how in the world did you know that?” Jumin questioned Saeyoung, his suspicion in this entire situation escalating. 

“Oh! His name is on my C&R identification badge,” Ae Cha acknowledged, and looked over to Saeran, recalling their private conversation earlier. She felt another chill run down her spine, and her eyes turned glassy. 

> **_Stupid little bitch. If you want to live, you have to do what I tell you. Show me a reason why I shouldn’t put a bullet in your skull just like your coward of a father did to himself._ **
> 
> _ What? WHY? This wasn’t in the contract!   _
> 
> _**The situation changed. Get on your knees and beg me not to kill you.  You forget I’ve seen every photo of you on your knees for other men like the slut you are. Now do it, or die.** _ _  
>  _
> 
> _ Please, don’t make me do this...  _
> 
> **_You have no choice. Beg for me._ **
> 
>  

“Actually, where  _ is _ my C&R badge?”  Ae Cha pondered, and turned to look at everyone. The tension was filling every corner of the room was reaching to a boil. She lowered her gaze hoping no one could see the fear hiding in her eyes. 

The way that Ae Cha’s eyes turned glassy did not miss Saeran. He, among everyone else,  _ knows _ what that sick bastard is capable of. He fought the urge to scoop her in his arms and run away from everything, but he knows they can only run so far.

Saeyoung pulled the badge from his pocket. “We found this on the floor in the apartment,” he placed the badge on the coffee table. “And ran a few searches about the guy.”

“That’s m-my badge!” Ae Cha exclaimed, doing a double take on her badge now sitting on the coffee table. 

Tension hung thick in the air. Saeyoung glanced at his brother, and Saeran gave a quick nod.

“Sim Yeong-ho is currently the Research and Development executive of C&R, as Reine pointed out,” he started, and he gave out a sigh.

“He also leads a small group called “Aria Sped.”

“That's it!” Reine exclaimed, and turned to Jumin. “That's the name I heard-- _ Aria Sped. _ ”

Saeyoung nodded. “And apparently, Saeran is  _ acquainted _ with him.”

A look of confusion was seen on the faces of the trio at the other end of the living room. “Aria Sped is  _ not _ a name--it’s an anagram for  _ paradise. _ ”

Jumin took a deep breath. His demeanor was still calm and businesslike, but his eyes were black pools of unadulterated  _ anger.  _ “Are you implying that there are Mint Eye operatives in C&R--even in the  _ executive _ level?” 

Saeyoung stared straight into Jumin's eyes, unfazed by the taller man's wrath. “I am not  _ implying _ \--I am telling you the  _ truth _ .”

“Hold on,” Reine interrupted. “ _ Mint Eye?  _ I've been hearing that since we were in the apartment. What the hell is it?”

“It's a cult,” Saeran answered. “A cult that has a twisted view of happiness. That email you received is something we usually send out to lure people to come to a designated area to  _ convert _ them.”

Reine’s eyes narrowed. “ _ We? _ ”

“It's a long story, but Saeran used to be the Mint Eye’s ace hacker and recruiter,” Saeyoung explained.

Saeran nodded. “I used to work under Sim Yeong-Ho.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jumin spat through his clenched teeth. “So this is how Rika managed to acquire funds?”

“I'm inclined to think so, yes,” Saeyoung replied.

“And you  _ knew  _ about this?” Jumin shot a glare at Saeran.

“No,” Saeran replied nonchalantly. “That information was kept from me at the time. I didn't even know that bastard worked for C&R until today. I focused on attacking RFA as that was the sav--what  _ Rika _ told me to do,” he explained.

Ae Cha sat quietly in the seat as the conversation continued. Everyone’s voice became white noise for her while she attempted to process the information. C&R, Mint Eye, Aria Sped… she couldn’t keep up anymore.  And why involve her, and Reine? Frustration settled in.

“I don’t understand. How does this involve  _ me _ ?” Ae Cha interrupted, her eyes searching for answers from everyone in the room. Her voice sounded so small as, even smaller than her pint-size stature.  “Is it because of my contract?”

Saeyoung gave a sympathetic smile at Ae Cha. “I'm so sorry you have to go through this, cutie,” he reached out to her and laid a gentle hand on hers. “And I hope you don't get angry with me.”

He pulled out Ae Cha's crescent moon choker from one of his jacket’s pocket and handed it to her. “When we took you here, this rang an alarm,” he started, and placed it in Ae Cha’s small hands, then put his own on top of hers. He stared into her eyes and spoke in a quiet tone. “There's something your father left in this choker--something of  _ great importance. _ ” 

He gave her a soft smile. “I'm sorry, but I had to do a little research about your father.  I'm inclined to believe that Lee Han-sol tried to put a stop to all of it--and paid the ultimate price.”

They suddenly heard something drop to the ground. Reine’s phone lay on the floor, screen cracked.

“Lee...Han-sol..?”

Saeyoung gasped at his mistake. Saeran shot him a glare and Jumin turned to Reine, whose face was drained of all color.

“Reine?” Jumin noted the shock in Reine's face, his own twisting with worry.

Reine's mind raced, her eyes fixed at Ae Cha.  
  
“Lee Han Sol... _ is my father. _ ”


	11. Act 1 - Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter references self-harm and mentions of anxiety attacks. Reader discretion is highly advised.

“Happy Birthday, Ae Cha.”

Lee Han-sol and Ae Cha were sitting beside each other on the bench at the apartment’s resident-only outdoor park. It was rare for the daughter and father to have time together after Ae Cha moved to the Much Music Entertainment training dormitory. She was already being scouted to possibly join an upcoming rookie girl group within the company which meant her days were spent training. She delighted in being granted a three-hour window to spend time with her father that day.  


She leaned over to give her father a quick peck on the cheek. “Kamsahamnida!” Her face beamed with pride. She’d been struggling in learning Korean during her many classes at the Much Music entertainment.

“Your Korean is improving,” Han Sol praised, and raised his hand to pat his daughter’s head.  “I’m so proud of you. It’s hard to believe you’re already seventeen.”

“Appa, stop! I’m not a child anymore~” Ae Cha jested, and nudged her father away playfully after receiving several head pats.

“Very well,” he chuckled and discreetly reached for a burgundy trinket box he had hidden beside him.  “Are you ready for your present?”

“Do I get to guess first?,” she questioned, and lightly tapped her index finger on her chin in deep thought. Could it be a car or tickets to a concert? What about a sister? Ae Cha took joy in teasing her father about having a secret daughter whenever she would see him writing letters.

“Only if you stop growing up,” he said, and quickly added,  “I’m not ready for you to be an adult.”

“That’s not fair, Appa!” Ae Cha lamented. She crossed her arms, and stuck her lower lip out, pouting.

“I’m your Father. I _never_ said life would be fair,” He reminded her. His words were stern, but not heartless. He was never cruel to her. Before Ae Cha could complain again, he laid the box on her lap.

 _What’s this?_ Ae Cha curiously picked up the trinket box, surprised at how much heavier the box actually was. The box itself was covered in a fine material, something out of a jewelry store. After a couple minutes, Ae Cha carefully opened it.

Inside the box laid a white choker with a crescent moon charm. The material of the choker itself was made out of velvet while the crescent moon charm appeared to be made out of platinum. As she stared at the piece of jewelry, her father started speaking to her.  Little did she know this would be one of the last conversations she would have with her father before he would pass away a year and a half later.

_“Women desire to be the sun, but it’s important to be the moon too. While as the sun brings never-ending warmth, the moon controls the tides and lights up even the darkest places on our planet after the sun has set. Daughter, I know it in my heart you will be the moon to someone one day._

_Promise me you will wear this choker, and never take it off. If I disappear one day…  I want you to remember to look for the stars to guide you to your rightful place as the moon.”_ _  
_

_“And remember… if you are ever in trouble and I am not around, the answers you seek will always be right in front of you.“_

* * *

 

Everything Ae Cha knew shattered in front of her like delicate glass, and she gasped for air as her eyes darted at Reine.

“No… N-No.” Her lip trembled while her brain processed the shocking revelation.  Saeyoung’s words echoed in her ears, deafening the girl.  

_Lee Han-Sol paid the ultimate price._

The room became suffocating, and she squeezed the choker tightly in her now clammy hand. Her heart drummed erratically, occasionally skipping out of sequence. She lost track of everyone in the room as the room darkened in her vision.  Everything was a blur, and Ae Cha felt alone.

She wanted to run away from the fear of the unknown, and from the lies. She didn’t understand how her father hid something as significant as another sister. A familiar pain ached in her wrists, a reminder of blades cutting her skin years ago. If she couldn’t run away, then she determined she needed to satisfying a craving. _But how--?_

_Stop it Ae Cha! Don’t give in to the demon inside._

Her vision normalized, shocking her to suddenly be staring at the ceiling.  What she doesn’t remember is how she pushed herself off the touch, and onto the floor to get as far away from Reine as possible. _The girl literally fell off the couch._ Panic continued settling into her chest, freezing her from moving. Her eyes wide-eyed with disbelief. 

Saeyoung rushed to hold Ae Cha. He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Ae Chan...please...I'm sorry,” his gentle voice whispered in her ear. He tried desperately to calm her down. He sat her on his lap and tried his best to console her.

Reine felt her heart break into a million pieces seeing how Ae Cha had reacted. She immediately regretted what she said; hoping she could turn back the last few minutes and just _kept her damn mouth shut._

Ae Cha's response to the news wounded her a lot deeper than the news Saeyoung bore.  Reine was not expecting her adamant denial of her existence. Every “no” Ae Cha muttered was a gash to her heart...she wanted to run and hold her but seeing Ae Cha so _scared_ of her…

 _Am I that much of a monster_ _to be hated this much?_

_//“You should just go and die.”//_

“Reine!”

She felt strong hands gripping her arms, and she suddenly saw Jumin's dark eyes staring right into hers, his eyebrows creased with worry.

Her lips quivered in the effort of silencing her pain. Jumin's heart ached to see every ounce of _pain_ in those eyes; for once he wished he could take all of it from her.

Reine turned her gaze downward, unable to hide any more of her emotions. She peered over the man’s shoulders to see Ae Cha’s wide, unseeing eyes and Saeyoung holding her, and for the first time in a long time she felt powerless.

She dejectedly turned her gaze downward again, and gently brushed Jumin's hands away from her. She wiped her tears with her sleeve.  Jumin stepped aside as she stood and moved towards Ae Cha, and then crouched in front of her.

“I-I’m sorry,” Reine spoke in a quiet, controlled tone. “You can...forget what I just said. I'll disappear if you need me to,” she heard her voice break. She wanted to reach out but stopped herself.

She stood and turned toward the exit. _Sim Yeong-Ho, was it?_ She clenched her fists and started walking.

_It does not matter, now. The least I could do is make sure she's safe._

“Just where do you think you're going?”

She looked up and saw Jumin standing in between her and the doorway. Her expression darkened.

“Jumin, please move,” her eyes turned cold. She feels as if her hands and feet are no longer hers. Her hands twitched.

“You're about to do something _incredibly stupid_ so I won't.”

Jumin closed the distance between them and held her arms with both of his hands. He spoke to her in a quiet tone, his voice almost a whisper.

“Don't give up on her. _For her sake._ ”

She roughly brushed his hands away from her and walked past him, and then stepped into the hallway out of the living room. Jumin caught her by her arm and spun her around to face him.

She spoke first. “What do you expect me to _do_ , Jumin? You _saw._ And I am dealing with this the only way I know how!” whispered at him angrily while yanking her arm off from his grasp.

“What makes you think that's the _only_ solution?” Jumin crossed his arms and spoke in a stern voice in frustration. “Look. We're _all_ connected in this grand scheme. Don't think this is merely just between you and your family. You do something stupid, you endanger us _all._ ”

Reine felt her breath hitch in her throat as Jumin lectured her. She found herself speechless--because as always, _he's right._

She covered her face in her hands and sighed. “God,” she whispered. “This day is just _too much_.”

Jumin was about to reach out to her when she raised both hands and shook her head. He took her hands and squeezed them lightly.

Reine looked up at him with defeated eyes. _She wanted to cry._ All that time and effort spent finding her father, _hoping_ he was still alive... finding one last person she can call family but _hated_ her…

She shook her head once more and willed her emotions away.

_I give up.  It was stupid to think I could ever deserve anything._

“Reine,” Jumin tried to pull her toward him, and this made her heart ache even more. She refused to move but kept her head hung and her face turned away, her eyes closed.

He tilted his head slightly, studying her. She was _so tense_ , her body wound like a taut string.

She finally opened her eyes, but refused to face him.  “I came to C&R to find my father,” she quietly spoke.

“No wonder you kept on getting your nose into R&D.”

She finally lifted her eyes towards him in surprise. “You knew?”

Jumin smiled slightly and nodded. “Even the Chief of Security knew. You weren't exactly great at covering your traces.”

Reine’s face flushed a slight pink color. This made her creep even more inside Jumin's heart.

“I-I was trying to look for traces of my father,” she finally continued after clearing her throat.  “but all I found were more questions. Now the answer's right in front of me...I'm _scared._ ”

Jumin stood by her patiently. It was not often that she would open up to him, and he committed these moments to memory.  He found himself surprised on how so little of her moves him so much.

“Keep trying,” Jumin responded. “Keep pushing like you always do.”

Reine finally smiled, albeit a little. “Am I that stubborn?”

“Oh yes,” Jumin chided. “You have no idea how much trouble you are.”

She let out a small chuckle. “All right. I'll try talking to her again.”

* * *

 

Ae Cha’s golden-hazel eyes focused on the door Reine walked through. She mourned the chaotic mess of a life which turned out to be a fallacy. She couldn’t believe how much her own real life was a fallacy. The girl believed she was dreadfully pathetic.

She sat in Saeyoung’s arms silently, begging to God to provide her answers she deserved. Whe questioned to herself why she didn’t pull the trigger sooner to save herself from the horrible heartache consuming her soul.

“Everything I knew… it’s a lie,” she finally murmured despondently. Her glance lowered to the floor, and she wanted everything to cry…

_...But her emotions turned numb._

“Ae Cha... ,” Saeran’s voice broke the silence, and he kneeled in front of her. He gently rested his hand on her delicate shoulder, pushing He pushed her chin up to look into her golden-hazel eyes. He recognized the signs Ae Cha was showing. She was close to a mental breakdown, and it greatly concerned him to see the girl in this state.  

“You’re not alone, Ae Chan,” Saeyoung whispered into her ear, pushing strands of her hair off of her shoulder. “You have your _sister_ ... You have _us_. We’ll figure it out together. Okay?”

Ae Cha’s ears perked hearing Reine’s footsteps. Her heart begged her to empathize with the red-haired woman. Surely the news could be equally difficult for both of them to process, right?

Ae Cha stirred in Saeyoung’s lap, and the twins took that as an indication she wanted to stand. They helped her up, backing away as the girl steadied herself on her own two feet. It took effort, but, she approached the woman; her legs grew heavier with each stride.

She stood in Reine’s presence, her eyes boring into hers as she tried searching for answers. Their eyes both flickered with the same uncertainty each other had, and the walls surrounding Ae Cha suddenly closed in.

_“And remember… if you are ever in trouble and I am not around, the answers you seek will always be right in front of you.“_

The sides of her vision darkened, and she felt herself suffocating. Her wrists throbbed, begging her to give in to the pain she craved. She couldn’t fight her inner demon anymore, and dreadful thoughts filled her mind.

**_You’re helpless._ **

Seeds of doubt, and panic consumed the small girl. Everything turned into a blur again. An intense wave of nausea fell over Ae Cha, knocking her backward. Her heart raced, begging her to get away as fast as she could. She needed to run away.

_And so she ran._

“Wait! Ae Chan!”, Saeyoung shouted. His fingertips brushed her arm, grasping to stop her, but failed.

She sprinted haphazardly out room, side-stepping Jumin and Saeran near the doorway. The close encounter of nearly bumping into the two knocked her glasses off her face.

Her chest burned as she ran, the steps behind her encouraged her to sprint faster. She turned the corner and spotted an empty bathroom out of the side of her vision. Once entering the room, she quickly locked the door and slammed it.

She panted heavily, leaning against the wall. Her eyes looked around the bathroom, searching for a way to appease her demons.

The bathroom was small in size, and by the appearance one could tell it was not the main bathroom of the house. The small room contained a vanity with a sink, a toilet, a mirror, and a few cabinets hung on the wall.

Ae Cha approached the mirror over the vanity, and gazed at herself. Tears streamed down her cheek, dripping into the sink. The girl became frustrated she could not longer recognize herself, and ripped the hair tie securing her side bun out.

Another wave of panic wafted Ae Cha, and she watched her own color in her face drain away. Pressure built in her chest, and it was enough to finally make the girl snap. She no longer acted rationally as she finally lost full control.

**_You’ll feel better if you release your pain._ **

Ae Cha scoured every cabinet, and drawer in a frenzy for something sharp. All she needed was something sharp to make a small cut. Nothing like before. Something to satisfy her hunger for pain.

Her movements in the bathroom turned erratic, slamming each cabinet after realizing they were empty. _Fuck._ Who keeps empty cabinets without a razor?! Her breathing increased, and she briefly contemplated if breaking the mirror could produce a shard sharp enough to cut into her own skin.

But then Saeyoung’s words of comfort rang in her ears, shaking her to her core. She froze in her steps, finally regaining control again. The uncontrollable desire ebb, and embarrassment knotted in her stomach. _This is pointless. Cutting yourself will get you nowhere._  

She backed up, bumping into the door accidentally. . The surprise shocked her, and she slid to the ground as her knees buckled underneath her.

“I-I’m a fool,” she gasped, exhausted from her mental breakdown. She brought her knees to chest and rested her head. Finally she was no longer numb. All she wanted to do was cry.

_And so she cried. She cried hard._

**[New Message Received: 1 Unread]**

* * *

 

Reine was about to open her mouth to say something but Ae Cha ran. She recognized the telltale signs, and was _fearful_ of what she is about to do. Ignoring everybody she sprang to action, but the smaller girl was quicker--and slammed the door to her face.

“Ae Cha!” She pounded on the door, desperate to have her open. “Ae Cha, _please_!”

Saeyoung was about to step in the situation but Jumin raised a hand, stopping the red-haired man in his tracks.

“Jumin--”

“Let's give them their space,” Jumin said. “Let them figure themselves out. We can't do much but to wait.”

Saeyoung nodded and understood the logic in Jumin's suggestion. He's quite relieved that at least someone is here to think of things objectively.

Reine heard Ae Cha cry from beyond the bathroom door. It was a painful cry, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her. Her hands soften on the door. She let herself slide downward and sit by it, leaning her shoulder to the door, desperate to hear her sister.

“Ae Cha,” she softly called out. “I'm right here. I'm so sorry...I...I didn't know either,” she then leaned her head on the door while she listened.

“Please, _please_ let me help you,” her voice broke, and she cleared her throat. “You're the only one I have.”

“It’s pointless,” Ae Cha hiccuped, her voice muffled through the door. “My life is nothing is but a lie.”

Reine closed her eyes. She felt her sister's pain through her voice.

“ _Was,_ ” Reine replied softly. “But we're here, aren't we? We're here, crying like shit by a bathroom door, _mourning_ because of the lie our lives were made to be,” her voice broke as tears fell from her eyes. She made no attempt to wipe them; she had no strength to.

“We're crying because of this _truth_ ,” more tears came. “And this truth entailed me knowing I have one _last_ , one _only_ family...Ae Cha, I will do _everything_ I can to get us our lives back.”

She finally wiped her tears and cleared her throat. “I may not be welcome in your life,” she clenched her fist. “But gods be _damned_ if anyone ever hurts you again.”

Ae Cha blew air from her mouth, looking over her shoulder. Light partially covered from the fabric of Reine’s jacket from the bottom of the door. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, wiping the remaining tears off of her cheek.  Maybe having a sister wouldn’t be so bad after all.            

“Did you ever see him?” Ae Cha asked curiously, breaking silence.

Reine smiled slightly on hearing Ae Cha talking again. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. “Never. I only had letters,” she replied. “His letters were everything to me.”

The news surprised Ae Cha. Han Sol was a loving, compassionate father.  He was always there when she needed her, why wasn’t he there for Reine? If only he was here to answer those questions.

“You know…” Ae Cha hesitated, sitting more relaxed against the door. “If it’s ever safe to return to the apartment, pending it hasn’t been entirely trashed by now, it’d be great if you could visit.”

She pulled a strand of her hair in front of her, and began braiding it leisurely, adding “After all, it’s not mine. It’s Appa’s.”

Reine's heart thumped as she felt a measure of happiness and excitement. She smiled, and let out a slight sigh. “Really? You're going to let me?” She covered her mouth embarrassingly; her tone came out a little too excited.

She laughed a little. “Sorry...I got a little too happy.” she then leaned back onto the bathroom door.

Ae Cha giggled at the sudden change in tone in Reine’s voice. “If you keep that up, the boys won’t think you’re so scary,” she wearily teased, smiling.

Reine laughed.  She felt her shoulders shudder in restrained laughter.  “Am I really that scary? I'm so sorry,” she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

She stood up and brushed dust from her pants, and then turned to the bathroom door. “Isn't it stuffy in there, Ae Cha? You can come out if you want to,” she took a backstep from the door to give the girl some space.

“No, No, No. It’s okay,” Ae Cha rejected, shaking her head. Her tone wavered back into sadness. She pushed her hair off her shoulders again, and resituated herself on the ground to make herself comfortable.

“I’m a bit of a mess right now.”

Reine smiled and sat back down by the bathroom door. “Okay. I'll be right here.”

“No, it’s really alright. I don’t want anyone to see me like this right now,” Ae Cha insisted, hoping her new sister would take her cue. All she wanted was to be alone. It was all she felt she deserved for her behavior.

Reine chuckled a bit. “All right, I'll be a good unnie and go,” she stood up and turned to go towards the hallways. “I'll be in the next room. Tell me if there's anything you need.”

Reine entered the living room with three expectant eyes staring at her. She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. “She wants to be alone. She seems pretty stable.”

A collective sigh was heard from the boys, and Reine was quite surprised to see Jumin slightly smiling at her. She shot him a confused look, but decided not to press it since now that a part of her was settled, that smile is _not helping_ her heart rate.

Saeyoung leaned back on the couch. “Man. You girls are _intense_!” He commented, which earned a scoff from his brother.

“It's _your_ fault, you know,” Saeran reprimanded him. “You just couldn't keep your mouth shut.”

“Ah, but things happen as they are meant to happen!” Saeyoung spoke in an enigmatic tone as he waved his finger in the air.

Saeran crossed his arms. “I'm guessing you read that from a peculiar book _again?_ ”

Jumin stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. “I will need to go to investigate on what you told me, Saeyoung,” he said, and Saeyoung nodded. “Reine, let's go.”

“Um...Jumin,” Reine looked up at him. “I'm...not your bodyguard anymore.”

A look of realization and annoyance crossed Jumin's features, but he finally let out a sigh of resignation. “Fine. It will be best to stay for your sister, anyway,” he said, which was returned by a grateful smile from Reine.

“However, can you come with me for a moment?” he asked, and started to walk out the room into the hall.

Reine looked at him with confusion and excused herself from the twins. She quickened her pace to catch up with him.

“Jumin? What did you need from--”

Reine's words were immediately cut off as a pair of strong hands pinned her against the wall and lips locked on hers. Jumin cupped her face in both of his hands and urged her to open her mouth with his tongue, which she was too surprised to resist.

Reine felt her world spin as Jumin _savored_ her, and demanded her to _yield_. She involuntarily ran her hands up his chest to crawl around his shoulders and his neck.

She yielded.

Jumin slowed down and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Reine felt herself melt in his arms; he molded her like clay. His lips became less demanding, and his hands on hers a lot more _gentle_ , almost _loving._

They both slowly broke the kiss, but their arms still locked with each other's. Reine tentatively looked into his eyes and felt her heart ache with how _gentle_ his eyes were.

“Please don't do anything reckless,” Jumin whispered, almost like a plea. “I will see you tonight.”

He then left a small kiss on her forehead, let go of her and walked out of the house, leaving her flustered and speechless by the door.

* * *

 

Reine walked back into the living room, a little disoriented but weirdly, in a _better_ mood.

“Has Ae Cha come out of the bathroom yet?” She asked worriedly, and sat on one of the couches.

“No,” Saeran answered. “Good thing I threw out all the blades this morning.”

Reine sighed in relief. “Thank you, Saeran. And you too, Saeyoung,” she said, which earned a goofy smile from Saeyoung.

“However,” she interjected. “I have questions.”

The brothers turned to her with solemn expressions. Saeyoung leaned slightly forward.

“Let me see if I got stuff correctly,” she said, putting on her business demeanor. “Saeran worked with Mint Eye, under the tutelage of Sim Yeong-ho. Then who is Rika?”

Saeyoung sighed. “Rika...it's really hard to explain in simple terms,” he scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words. “Rika is a different person for each of us, I guess. Saeran has different views of Rika compared to mine, so I'm afraid I will have to give you a general answer.”

Reine nodded, and Saeyoung continued. “We all met Rika through V.”

Confusion painted Reine's face. “V? The photographer?”

“And Rika’s fiancée,” Saeran answered. “They both founded the RFA.”

Reine remembered. It's a charity party that was hosted by the RFA members, and she only attended once. It was a grand party with select guests, and she remembered standing guard on one of the most expensive photographs taken by V.

“Oddly, in my guard duty I have _never_ seen either of them,” she looked at Saeran, who gazed back at her, unwavering.

“Something... _happened,_ last year.”

Reine did not miss the flicker of emotions on Saeran’s eyes. _Anger? Fear? Shame?_ “Saeran, if you're not comfortable talking about it, it's okay,” she gave him a little smile.

“So...this _Rika_ , also founded Mint Eye, that cult you mentioned.  What's with them? And why was everyone so surprised?”

“You see,” Saeyoung started, and Reine turned her gaze toward him. “Rika has a mental disorder. She created Mint Eye as her way of getting people into her idea of utopia. _Paradise_ . Thankfully we were able to put a stop to their operations last year...or _so we thought._ ”

Reine's placed her index finger on her lower lip. “So it means they are operating somewhere else.”

“Yes,” Saeyoung replied. “They're operating on many countries now.”

“Where _is_ Rika?”

“She's in a mental institution in Alaska,” Saeran responded. “We thought it best to have her heal with professional help.”

Reine is deep in thought. “Even if the queen is removed, it doesn't mean that the soldiers won't sting,” she mumbled, and Saeyoung nodded.

“About Lee Han-sol,” Saeyoung said in a quieter tone. “From the looks of things I am inclined to believe that he tried to expose the Mint Eye operatives within C&R because of the large amounts of money they were embezzling. Unfortunately, he took his own life, and along with him are the pieces of a puzzle,” Saeyoung sighed, and looked at the general direction of the bathroom where Ae Cha locked herself in.

The trio almost jumped when they heard a phone vibrate on hard surface. Reine glances at the cracked screen of her phone, and saw Jumin's ID on the text message.

“I wonder what he wants _now_ ,” she picked up her phone and swiped to see his message.

**“2#(9ajjwne”**

“ _Huh?_ ” Reine's eyebrows knotted. _Did he leave the phone unlocked in his pocket?_

She tried to call but the phone screen flickered and turned off. Reine cussed under her breath.

Then she felt it. The _feeling of dread._

She has learned, in her entire life living in the slums and dens of criminals, that the only thing you can really rely on to survive is your own gut.

And her gut is telling her something is _horribly wrong._

“Saeyoung, Saeran... I'll leave Ae Cha to you,” she stood abruptly to exit, but turned back to them, glowering.

“ _Do not do something I wouldn't want to catch you doing.”_

“Y-yes ma’am!” The boys said in unison as she ran outside.

 


	12. Act 1 - Chapter 11

Ae Cha placed her ear on the door, waiting until she believed no one would burst through the door to talk to her. When she determined she was finally alone, Ae Cha wearily picked herself up off of the ground. 

Her body trembled with fatigue, and her mood flatlined.  The girl’s breakdown spent a good deal of her energy. She wanted anything in that moment to run back to her father’s apartment, forgetting about her problems by spending time on her social media accounts.

The girl developed a large following from the provocative photos she posted of herself. A small percentage of those followers were fans who followed her from her trainee days. The rest, however, were lustful men craving to see more of her.  Even if the comments were derogatory, she was getting praise and it filled the hole in Ae Cha’s heart temporarily...

... Until depression return  and she needed praise again. The cycle that would have repeated broke today and it  _ scared her _ . 

The girl was left without her phone and only had her thoughts. Ae Cha’s thoughts were becoming irrational; she was consumed with uncertainty on how she would be judged on her current appearance. 

Ae Cha turned to the mirror again, and gazed at herself with disgust. She bent down to reach the hair tie she tossed on the ground, and used it to put up her now frizzy hair in a bun. 

* * *

 

Saeran is starting to worry.  _ She's been there for more than thirty minutes.  _

He knows the telltale signs all too well--he has worked with agents trained in Mint Eye and everyone had their share of horrors that they go through, and this particular aspect is something Saeran recognizes the most.

_ She needs to get out of there.  _ From his experience, he spiraled downward when he was left alone with nothing to do--his idleness drove him  _ insane. _

He stood, and Saeyoung turned to him in surprise. “Where are you going?”

Saeran didn't bother to answer and walked toward the bathroom door. He sighed and knocked gently. 

“Ae Cha,” he spoke. “Look...I know how you feel, but... _ I need to pee. _ ”

Saeyoung almost burst out in laughter upon hearing his brother's excuse. He covered his mouth and crouched over to the side while his shoulders shook in soundless laughter.

Ae Cha cursed under her breath. Of course the boys would want to use their own bathroom.  _ It’s their house.  _

“Oh! Ah-Um… One moment!,” she called out, picking herself off of the ground she just set herself down on.  She glanced at herself again, dismayed from her appearance. 

The door made an audible click before opening. Ae Cha stood in the door frame, glancing at the floor and her hand hovering over face to conceal her bare face. 

Saeran immediately wrapped his arms around her. “Finally,” he turned to look at her, but she has covered her face with her hands.

“Ae Cha?” Saeran softly spoke. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay!” she replied with a nervous laugh. Her face and shoulders immediately flushed pink with embarrassment. “I-I don’t have my makeup on anymore…”

Saeran let out a small laugh, which was very rare even for him. He slowly peeled her hands away from her face, and he smiled at her.

“I think it's better without it,” he tilted his head slightly, in genuine curiosity. 

Saeyoung's laughter can be heard and he gives Ae Cha a hug from behind as well. “Ae Chaaaannn~ you've been bare-faced since you woke up, you know,” he chided. “And you honestly look cuter without all of it!” he then gave Ae Cha a quick head pat.

“R-really?” Ae Cha titled her head, staring at the twins in confusion. It then dawned on her the house was quiet. Almost too quiet.  Was everyone gone? 

“Is it just us right now?,” she wondered. 

Saeyoung smiled. “Yep! Your scary unnie went out and ran, but didn't say anything,” he said.

Saeran knotted his eyebrows. “ _ Do not do something I wouldn't want to catch you doing, _ ” is what she said,” he reminded. 

Saeyoung laughed. “Yes she  _ did _ say that, didn't she?” 

Ae Cha giggled at the the instructions. “What’s that  _ supposed _ to mean?”

Saeyoung shrugged. “I dunno~ but come, let's sit you down, little cutie,” he pulls away and Saeran scoops her legs with one of his arms and effortlessly carries her to the couch. Saeyoung came ready with a blanket. “I'm sorry your clothes aren't here, Jaehee had it washed. Oh, Jaehee is Jumin’s assistant. Very nice person,” Saeyoung draped the blanket over her and Saeran wrapped it around her.

“Last time I knew she wanted to wring your neck,” Saeran retorted.

“Saeran-ah, must you scare the tiny cutie?” Saeyoung reprimanded.    


“Tiny cutie? I might be  _ dangerous _ , you know~,” Ae Cha teased the twins. 

Saeran sat on one side, his eyes glinted at Ae Cha’s statement. “Then it will be true what they say…”

Saeyoung spoke next, sitting on the other side “...good things, and  _ dangerous _ things…”

“...come in tinier packages,” Saeran added to the statement. 

“Easier to hide,” Saeyoung said in a low tone.

“Easier to run away with.” Saeran said with a whisper.

Ae Cha’s cheeks flushed red, and she giggled at the twin’s sudden flirting. She covered her face to muffle her noises, and leaned over. “Both of you are too cute!”   
  


The twins realized what they were just doing and they both turned as red as their hair at the same time. Saeran's eyes widened and he felt that  _ unfamiliar, _ but not  _ unwelcome _ , tug in his heart.

Saeyoung was a stuttering mess. “A-a-ah! I-I mean, no, I mean, yes, no--arghhhh,” he gave up and just sighed. “I hope you're not too weirded out,” he said, and a smiling Ae Cha was becoming more and more endearing. She looked a lot more  _ real _ with her perfectly messy hair and slightly puffy eyes.

“You know what’s weird? Having someone beg for your lingerie,”  Ae Cha admitted, regretting a conversation she had a few weeks ago. 

“To be honest, guys normally don't treat me as nice as you two do,” the girl confessed. “Look me up on Instargram and you’ll see. My username is ARoseLee.”

Saeyoung's eyebrows raised. “Oh? Let me see then,” he flips out his phone and searches about her online…

...his eyes went wide.

“Ae Chaaaaaaan!” Saeyoung stared at his phone with an even deeper red tint on his cheeks. “Wha-what...oh my god,” he muttered, and turned the screen off.

Saeran looked over, curious. “Let me see.”

“No!” Saeyoung extended his hand so the phone is beyond Saeran's reach. 

Saeran scoffed. “Fine, I'll search on my own.”

Before Saeyoung could lunge to grab Saeran's phone, he stood up and went to the other end of the room to make the search.

His expression darkened. 

“Ae Cha,” Saeran walked over to her. “Are you  _ trying _ to get into trouble?”

“Exactly my thoughts!” Saeyoung holds both her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. “Ae Chan, you may not have realized this, but you are  _ very pretty. _  These... _ scum... _ don't deserve to  _ see _ you in...in…” his cheeks turned even redder, and he pulled away.

Saeran sat beside her once again. “Did...did any one of these people  _ hurt _ you?”

 

* * *

 

Reine regretted dropping her phone as she desperately sought where Jumin would be. He would be easily traceable if only her smartphone was working.

_ She could be wrong. _ She hopes that this nagging feeling was  _ absolutely nothing, _ but she couldn't place the worry that's been eating at her, like an insidious worm. 

What made her worry even more is that Jaehee said he has not been in touch with her at all since last night. She did assure the lady that she saw him this morning, but it was  _ unusual _ for him not to call Jaehee for instructions the very moment he gets into the van.

She sped through the highway that she knew by heart as she always tailed Jumin Han’s van every single day going to the office.

“Dammit, Jumin... _ where are you? _ ” Reine muttered to herself as she raced through seemingly endless road. 

And then she saw it. Tire marks on the road, the width and pressure on the asphalt is definitely identical to the van Jumin uses. It veered off the main road and into the smaller alleys, and judging from the way the rubber smelled like, they are mere  _ minutes _ away from her.

Her heart pounded in anticipation; she tossed her helmet at the roadside and continued on to the fresh trail on her bike. 

Seeing the trail just confirmed her suspicion.  

_ Please, please, please.  God, please!  Let me get to him in time! _

She felt her heart sink when she saw the empty van, door slid open and no sign of Jumin. There were no obvious signs of struggle, and  _ thankfully _ no blood, so she got off her bike and instinctively dipped her hand for her gun, and cursed.  

She surrendered it this morning.

_ God damn it! _

She shook her head.  _ There's no time! _  She refocused her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

Her eyes focused on the ground. People walk a certain way, and the blades of grass or dirt would be disrupted in a certain way as well. Once the displacement is identified, one can determine the direction to where the prints are headed.

She followed where the trail led her, and she looked up.

Just beyond a brick wall, Jumin stood at the edge of a bridge with a gun pointed at him. 

* * *

“ _ There is no such thing as paradise,”  _ Jumin tried to reason out as calmly as possible. In his mind, he has already thought of jumping over the river below if the situation went out of hand.

“There may not be,” the man answered, disengaging the safety lock of his gun while keeping it pointed at him. “But I will  _ never _ forgive you for touching her!”

Jumin was taken aback.  __

_ Motive and means. _

_ Shit. _

“You're blowing this way out of proportion,” he said, occasionally glancing over the river, waiting on a chance. “We can talk--”

“There is  _ nothing _ to talk about!” The man screamed. “You can never have her!” 

He cocked the gun aimed at Jumin's head.

Suddenly, a blur of red filled his vision.

* * *

 

She sprung into action. Her body acted on pure instinct. Her legs sprinted one after the other, building momentum in a split second, and then used this momentum to step on the side of the wall and stretch out her hand to grab onto the top.  Still in this same momentum, she used her arm as leverage as both her legs swung over the wall. Once over the wall, with gravity as her ally, her boots ended up on the man’s face and shoulder, making her straddle him and she locked her legs around his neck.  

She twisted her torso and grabbed on his arm to twist it, hearing the man yelp in pain. She knocked the gun from his grasp--

\--her eyes went wide.

“Junghee?!”

Her eyes could not believe what it’s seeing. Junghee was her  _ partner.  _  He was with her since training, and he was the only one that believed in her when she said she wanted to do bodyguard duty.  Most of the boys laughed and taunted her, but not Junghee. 

With one swift motion, Reine slammed the balls of her wrists on one side of his neck, rendering him unconscious.  She slowly stepped away and turned to Jumin, who was equally disoriented but watched her wide-eyed.

Panting, she walked over to Jumin and made a visual survey of his condition. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?” she asked him, and he nods. 

“Let's get out of here,” Jumin said, grasping her by the waist, leading her away from the area.

Reine nodded, eager to comply.  She made one last look behind her.

In a split second of decision, she pulled Jumin into a crouch, using what she had practiced in her countless hours of training.

_ BANG _

Jumin's eyes went wide as splashes of red bloomed on his grey inner shirt. He looked up and saw her white shirt stained with red.

“ _ Reine! _ ”

* * *

 

Ae Cha looked at both twins in disbelief. This was not how she was used to being spoken about regarding her own actions. It both confused, and warmed her heart at the same time. She wanted to lie to create innocence, but she couldn’t. Not to these twins. 

“I-I um… well… some of the more aggressive guys come up to me all the time saying they’re my fan,” Ae Cha revealed. She lowered her gaze, feeling ashamed of a lot of the decisions she’s made to get herself out of trouble. “I’m used to it.” 

The girl didn’t understand the twin’s concerns of her own actions, however, the girl felt herself becoming guilty of her own actions. Before she could say anything else, A familiar tone echoed from the other room, perking up Ae Cha’s ears.  It was her phone. 

_ Her phone was ringing.  _

She pushed the blankets off of her leg, and went for her phone in the other room. She was delighted to see both her phone, and her glasses sitting on a desk. She reached for her glasses and her phone simultaneously.  The caller ID on the phone showed it was the hospital calling. 

_ The hospital? _

She pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ears, returning to the living room.

“Yeoboseyo?” Ae Cha answered, twirling a free strand of her hair idly. It was a nurse on the other end of the line.  “Yes, this is her… Yes. Yes. Wait,  _ what _ ?! Okay, I’ll be there shortly.” . 

“Reine’s hurt,” Ae Cha announced, staring at her phone as it returned to the home page. .  She needed a way to get to Reine, and fast. She flipped through pages on her phone to return to her web browser. 

“Where are we located? I need to find the nearest train station so I can go,” Ae Cha spoke out loud, stopping when when recognizing she  missed a text message notification. 

What’s this? She flipped to her messages and clicked.  Her eyes grew wide reading the sender name. Shocked, the girl dropped her phone. 

> **[New Message Received: 1 Unread]**
> 
> **[From: Sim Yeong-ho]**

“Sae-Sae-Saeran…” she stammered, and pointed to her phone at her feet. The color immediately drained from her face, her stomach knotted with fear. 

Saeran quickly went to where Ae Cha stood as soon as he saw all color drain from her face. He looked at the phone by her feet and bent to pick it up.  The moment he saw the sender, he wrapped his arm around Ae Cha's shoulders and raised his hand to rest at the back of her head, letting her hide in his chest.

He then gave a look at Saeyoung, who immediately understood that something was up. Saeran hands over Ae Cha's phone to Saeyoung, then he turns to pet Ae Cha's head. 

“Saeyoung will find him for us,” Saeran spoke in a low voice. “For now let's go see your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe we hit over 1K views on AO3. Thank you so much for reading! <3 We really hope you stick around until the end~


	13. Act 1 - Chapter 12

Saeyoung, with Ae Cha’s phone in hand, whistled as he casually strolled down the hallway, pausing when confronted by a set of steel doors with a digital face recognition system at the end of the hall.  The system immediately recognized his presence and began its scan. 

**_Access Granted. Welcome, Saeyoung Choi._ **

The steel doors slid open, revealing the master operations room. It was a stark contrast from the living quarters from the other end of the house. The room’s focal point are the the computer workstations.  A large board also set at the other end of the room with various hacking algorithms pinned. Sectioned off from the rest of the room was a rest area filled with very basic necessities such as a cot, a refrigerator, and bathroom. 

Saeyoung approached the furthest workstation where multiple plug-ins laid astray on the desk He could easily train Sim Yeong-ho’s location with his laptop, however, he had a nagging suspicion there were more clues of Lee Han-sol on the girl’s phone. 

He carefully plugged Ae Cha’s phone into an available USB port, and sat down at the workstation. With a handful of keystrokes, he began a data transfer of everything on Ae Cha’s phone. Every place the phone has traveled since activation, every photo she snapped, every video she recorded, every text message,and every phone call in call history. 

He warned phone companies how easily obtainable data could be recovered on devices as a kind gesture, however, his advice always fell on deaf ears. It probably didn’t help his “feedback” was always sent anonymously. 

> **[DATA TRANSFER START]**
> 
> **[DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE]**

“Jackpot!” Saeyoung exclaimed, opening multiple folders filled with data on every monitor. _ Filled with Ae Cha’s life.  _

He partially regretted prying into the girl’s personal life like this, but with such a large risk dangling over the RFA, the sisters, and his own family he needed to cover every base for everyone’s safety. It’s true hackers are like cockroaches. They eventually get into everything. 

There was a lot of GPS data on the phone since activation three years ago. The timestamp led him to believe the phone was activated only a month before Han Sol Lee’s disappearance. His heart skipped a beat upon finding the photos of Ae Cha and her Father. 

The resemblance in the sisters became clear. They both carried the same facial features of their father.  He admired her then naturally milk-chocolate wavy hair, and the full view of her beautiful golden-hazel eyes without glasses. Her presence in these photos felt breathtaking natural, and full of life….

_ Just like he witnessed her earlier.  _

And then he viewed Ae Cha build up a wall around her with each photo. His heart broke witnessing Ae Cha’s transformation into something so fake. He hated how unnatural it felt. Someone so pretty shouldn’t let the world see them like this. 

His heart broke even further looking at her search history. Topics included How to commit suicide painlessly, and Lee Ae-Cha slut. “Ae Chan…” he murmured, holding back the urge to cry. As soon as he would see her again, he needed to hug her. 

All he needed was time for him and his brother to help Ae Cha tear down her walls just like he had to do with his own brother. 

Before finishing up, and writing himself a note to make some much needed “modifications” to Ae Cha’s phone, a deleted audio file caught his eye. It was larger than the others, and was dated the day the operation to rescue Saeran from Mint Eye. 

Saeyoung’s eyebrow raised in suspicion.  _ What’s this? _ The same nagging feeling from earlier returned, and he knew he had to listen. 

The first attempt of playing the audio file failed due to it being heavily corrupted. Someone must have tried to remove it on their own. After a half hour, he was able to repair the file enough for him to read an audio file transcript of the recording.   
  


> **[AUDIO FILE TRANSCRIPT BEGIN]**
> 
> _ [INAUDIBLE NOISE] _
> 
> **_VOICE 1:_ ** _ Sir, our operations in Seoul are compromised. Saeran Choi and The Savior have been taken.  _
> 
> **_VOICE 2:_ ** _ I’ll reach out to our other locations. Stay with the gir-- _
> 
> **_VOICE 1:_ ** _ Sir, there’s one more thing.  _
> 
> **_VOICE 2:_ ** _ Go ahead. _
> 
> **_VOICE 1:_ ** _ Our technology specialists have successfully extracted a duplicate code of the RFA messenger application. We could use it for our mission going forward. _
> 
> **_VOICE 2:_ ** _ Excellent.  _
> 
> **_VOICE 1:_ ** _ Sir, the girl’s awake.  _
> 
> **_VOICE 2:_ ** _ Little whores should do what they’re told. Sedate he-- _
> 
> **[BATTERY LOW - AUDIO FILE TRANSCRIPT END]**

 

“What!?” Saeyoung’s eyes widened in disbelief. He read through the audio transcript again. The only way they could have stolen his code would have been if a device with the RFA Messenger app was taken. Anger slowly built up, his eyes darkening, and his jaw clenched tightly.

There was going to be  _ Hell _ to pay. 

“Fucking bastards.” 

* * *

 

His hands shook as he frantically dialed Jaehee’s number. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his adrenaline down; he kept pacing back and forth outside the ER operating room.

He was a grim sight to see.  His shirt, his face and his arms were stained red.  His coat had been discarded, and his bloody hands left stains on the screen of his phone as he tried to dial.

Jumin almost dropped his phone when it started ringing, and thank God Jaehee had the sense to call him so he wouldn't have to dial.

_ Why was I dialing anyway when I could have found her number in my call logs? _

He pressed the green button on the phone and placed it against his ear. “Jaehee. Good that you called. Please cancel  _ everything _ I have for today.”

“You're in no position to think about work!  _ Are you all right?! _ ” Jaehee almost screamed at the other end of the line. “We received a distress signal from Reine and--”

“I'm fine,” he replied  _ too calmly, _ and he mentally cursed at the beeping sound coming from within the operating room. “Someone from the fleet tried to kill me. I want every single one of them re-evaluated, background checked, and if you need to hire Saeyoung to do it then  _ do it, _ ” he spoke with a calm yet very threatening tone.

“ _ What?! _ ” Jaehee exclaimed, “Who is it? Where is he?!”

“Ah,” he muttered, completely ignoring her question. “tell Saeyoung to prioritize investigation on  _ Sim Yeong-Ho _ ,” he ordered, his tone dangerously low.

“The R&D executive? What about him? Did he--?!” Jaehee asked, confused.

Jumin clenches his jaw in an attempt to douse the burning  _ rage _ in his chest.  “He’s affiliated with Mint Eye.”

“Mint Eye?!” Jaehee gasped. “W-what...M-Mr. Han, isn't it--”

“I was about to call you about it this morning when one of the bodyguards decided to try to kill me,” he said. “It's a long story, but I want to know how many of these  _ roaches _ are in  _ my _ company and  _ I want them exterminated. _  I don't care how--”

_ Beeeeeeeeeeeee-- _

Jumin's eyes widened as he heard the steady, high-pitched beep from the heart rate monitor inside the room.  

It was not stopping.

_ “No…” _

He could no longer hear Jaehee's voice that was repeatedly calling for his name over the phone. All his thoughts and consciousness stopped as the sound of a  _ flatline _ flooded his ears.

* * *

 

“Uuwaaa~! Amazing!” Ae Cha’s eyes sparkled gazing out the sport’s car window. It wasn’t just any sports car… it was a W Motors Lykan Hypersport; a car so rare there are only seven known manufactured in the world. 

This was one of the handfuls of times the girl has ridden in a vehicle since her father’s passing. The streets of Korea looked entirely different from a passenger’s side perspective, and it was always exciting for Ae Cha to experience this type of travel, and it excited her. 

“I should take a picture of thi-- Oh...that’s right,” the girl sighed, remembering her phone was back at Saeyoung’s home. After their concern from her photos, she dreaded the endless possibility of topics awaiting her. 

  
She acknowledged the twins had every right to be concerned. For years she concealed her true self to everyone. Years of being told she had no one else in the world other than Sim Yeong-ho did their toll, and she didn’t know who she was anymore. 

_ Who was Ae Cha Lee?  _ Was she the former KPOP trainee starlet winning over the hearts of thousands or was she the sweet and innocent foreigner who frequented tea shops. Perhaps she was Arlee… the girl who drank and danced her pain away.

But not anymore. She has a chance to rebuild her life without Sim Yeong-ho no longer controlling her. The girl wanted to know who she was for her new life.  

She faced Saeran in the driver’s side seat, observing how deep in thought he appeared. She didn’t understand the fleeting feeling in her chest the longer she spent with the twins. Although Ae Cha has spent the most time with Saeran at this point, she couldn’t help but think of Saeyoung. 

_ What was this feeling? _

Saeran glanced over the girl surprised to see her staring at him, before acknowledging to himself how quiet the trip has been. He was too distracted from the feeling of rage building up inside of him. Saeyoung must have found something very unpleasant during his trace. When he got the time he would reach out to his twin to find out what was wrong. 

“You can turn something on if you’d like,” Saeran suggested, nodding toward the radio. His tone fell monotone, and it worried Ae Cha she embarrassed him by staring at him for so long.  He recognized the doubt on Ae Cha’s face and cursed at himself under his breath. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed and placed his hand Ae Cha’s lap. “My idiot brother is in a bad mood,” He confessed. 

“Really? How do you know?” Ae Cha asked. She gave him a confused look, glancing briefly at his hand now sitting on her lap. Her heart jumped out of her chest. 

“We’re twins. I can’t explain it,” Saeran answered. “You don’t realize it yet, but you and Reine have a similar connection. The longer you’re together, you’ll be able to recognize when your blood speaks to each other.”

“It’s a shame I can’t yet...,” Ae Cha admitted, turning to face the window again. She dreaded visiting the hospital because something was unsettling about it all. She worried about her sister. 

“What do you think happened?” Ae Cha asked a few moments later. They were fast approaching the hospital.

“I don’t know, but, I’m going to be honest with you…” Saeran sighed again, and hesitated in answering. He’s seen scenarios like what happened to play out before, and it wasn’t good. He already prepared himself for the worst case scenario for Ae Cha’s sake. 

“I believe she was targeted.” 

“Targeted?!” Ae Cha’s eyes widened as the words Saeran spoke sunk in. Her stomach knotted at the mere suggestion Reine could have been targeted. But who would target her…?

It couldn’t have been because of  _ him _ , would it? 

She wanted to jump out of the car seat as the car came to a complete stop in the hospital parking lot and run for her sister. Each second the car took to disengage and unlock was another second lost. She nearly leaped out of her seat when Saeran opened the car door. 

Without a saying a  word, she reached for Saeran’s hand and hurried inside to the hospital entrance. Her heart pounded the closer the duo approached the sliding doors.  She had to see Reine. 

  
_ Please be okay. _


	14. Act 1 - Chapter 13

“No…”

Jumin's thoughts halted to a complete stop. He felt his heart sink for every second that passed. The steady beep flooded his ears and his body went rigid as he unconsciously drew the phone away from his ear.

_ No. No. No! _

For the first time in his life, he couldn't think of  _ anything but her.  _  Her red hair.  Her eyes.  Her stoic expression.

_ Her voice. _

> _ BANG _

_ In a split second, it felt like his world was being shaken to the core. A splash of red bloomed on her white shirt, and he couldn't do anything but to watch in horror.  _

_ He lifted his gaze toward her eyes, expecting to see pain, but all he saw was… _

_ Softness. _

_ Time seemed to have slowed as she blinked oh so softly, and a bittersweet smile was painted on her face.  _

_ In those precious seconds, she smiled at him. _

_ He barely heard the multiple footsteps that surrounded them as he watched her close her eyes, her smile still painted on her face and lost her balance.  He unconsciously reached out to her, and caught her in his arms. _

_ He was starting to hear voices, but cohesiveness was drowned by the ragged gasp that escaped from her beautiful lips, and the warmth that dripped on his hands. _

_ “Reine…” he whispered as he watched her limp form that laid in his arms. Her hair came undone and cascaded down to frame her face. _

_ “Mr. Han,” he heard a voice call him. “Are you hurt?” _

_ “He's been restrained and will be taken into custody.” _

_ None of it mattered. He felt pure anguish wash over him as the reality of what happened finally found its way into his mind. _

_ “Reine,” he called out, louder this time. _

_ She didn't move. _

 

* * *

 

“Reine…” he called out once more, amidst the shrill beep of the heart rate monitor. 

He has to get to her.

He needs to see her.

“Reine!” He heard his own voice shout out loud, and he unconsciously went straight to open the operating room door. 

The sight of her lying on the hospital bed  _ terrified _ him.  She laid there, limp and unmoving, save for the tiny jerks her body made as two hands desperately pumped on her chest. 

So many  _ tubes _ .  

So much  _ blood. _

“Sir, this is a sterile environment, please leave!” One of the people inside the room tried to stop him, but he paid him no heed.  He needs to reach her!

“Reine!” he called out desperately.

“Mr. Han, please calm down,” another person tried to push him back out the door.

_ Please… _

“Reine...please!” 

_ \--eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  Beep-beep.  Beep-beep… _

“She's back,” someone in the room announced.

That, at that point, was the sweetest sound he could have heard.

* * *

>  
> 
> **// YeongSo has entered the chatroom //**
> 
> **[YeongSo]: Someone needs to give me a fucking explanation.  Now.**
> 
> **[YeongSo]: What the fuck happened?**
> 
> **[CRei]: Sir, the operation experienced an unexpected event.**
> 
> **[YeongSo]: No shit. Junghee sacrificed himself foolishly for our mission.**
> 
> **[DMor]: An alert has been sent out to all operatives to stay vigilant. Two of our key  investors are requesting hourly updates.**
> 
> **[YeongSo]: Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.  The Savior will not be pleased.**
> 
> **[CRei]: Sir, we just received word the younger girl has been spotted.**
> 
> **[YeongSo]:  Interesting. Do we have a location?**
> 
> **[CRei]: Yes, I’ll send you the coordinates now.**
> 
> **[YeongSo]: Send the coordinates to a team near the location and eliminate her. I’m tired of dealing with the little bitch.**
> 
> **[DMor]: What about the Chairman’s son?**
> 
> **[YeongSo]: I'm boarding my plane now. I will handle the rest when I return.**
> 
> **[CRei]: Yes, Sir.**
> 
> **[DMor]: Yes, Sir.**
> 
> **// YeongSo has left the chatroom //**

* * *

 

“Miss Lee, follow us.”

When Ae Cha checked in at the hospital’s receptionist desk her surroundings blurred as she was escorted by two nurses to the trauma unit. Saeran stayed behind, leaving the girl on her own to make way towards the back. 

The various voices, beeps, and sounds became disorientating. The entire experience felt surreal, almost out-of-body like.  The girl would have paid anything to close her eyes, and wake back up at the Choi residence where things were okay. Where Reine was okay. 

She was lost in thought over how or why any of this could have happened. This woman who has barely been in her like not even forty-eight hours meant something to Ae Cha. Reine was the last trace of her father, and, she wanted to try to build a relationship with this woman.

So why did this have to happen now?

**“We’re losing her!”**

The panicked voice coming from the furthest trauma room snapped Ae Cha back to reality, punching her in the stomach. She froze in disbelief, hoping it was not her newfound sister. The nurses who were once escorting left Ae Cha behind, and hurried to the room. 

_ It can’t be Reine. _

A team of medical staff sprinted around the girl, her hair seamlessly floating in the direction the small team went.

_ No. I won’t believe it.  _ __  
  


Unfortunately for Ae Cha, her fear turned real upon hearing a very familiar voice shouting from within the room. 

“Reine… please!” 

_ It was Jumin’s voice.  _

“No…” she mumbled, stumbling towards the trauma room. She was only a few steps away from the entrance, and she fought her fear with each stride she took. The closer she approached, a fiery rage ignited. How could the threads of fate which brought them together decide to take them away? 

It wasn’t fair.  _ How is this fucking fair?  _

“Miss, are you Reine Lee’s sister?” A male nurse from behind called out with a handful of papers clenched in his hand, startling Ae Cha. The girl quickly turned around, and nodded without making a sound. Her eyes wide with confusion. 

“We need signatures so we can move her to the Intensive Care Unit!” The nurse stressed, gazing over Ae Cha’s shoulder into the trauma room. 

Without complaining, Ae Cha on the request. She reached for a pen the nurse was holding, and scribbled her signature on every page. The nurse thanked her, and began to walk past her. When realizing the nurse was about to leave, Ae Cha reached for the nurse’s arm. 

“Can I see her?” Ae Cha’s tone lowered, her voice cracking mid-sentence. What if this is the last time I will see Reine alive? 

The nurse sighed, placing his hand on Ae Cha’s shoulder.  “No. Not until she’s stabilized,” he answered. 

Two more nurses returned from the trauma room, and approached Ae Cha. One nurse took the paperwork the male nurse had and walked the other direction. The second nurse swiftly wrapped their arm around Ae Cha’s shoulder, and lead her to set of empty chairs in the trauma waiting room. 

“We’ll keep you updated,” the nurse said before walking away. Ae Cha’s head lowered to the ground, watching the nurse walk away. 

Ae Cha sat alone in the empty chairs, wondering if Saeran’s suspicion was true after all. Her eyes void of emotion as her cold heart shattered piece by piece. The more time she was left alone to her thoughts, the further she fell into a hole of guilt and regret. 

 

* * *

 

_ Beep-beep. Beep-beep. _

Jumin stood outside of the operating room and felt all adrenaline drain from his body. He almost slumped as he laid his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

_ She's alive. _

He suddenly became aware of the state he was in. His shirt was all bloody, and his hands were covered in it as well.

He stared closely on the rivulets of blood on his arms that ran all the way to his elbows, and he looked at his phone and Jaehee was still on the phone.

“Jaehee.”

There was a moment of silence. At last, Jaehee spoke. “S-sorry, I was a bit taken aback. Are you all right? I was sent a report that Reine was hurt--”

“Book me a room in any hotel in walking distance from Sunrise Hospital,” he commanded, resuming his usual businesslike tone. “Bring me an extra change of clothes.”

_ “Miss, are you Reine Lee’s sister?” _

Jumin turned reflexively at the mention of Reine's name, and saw the smaller girl speaking with one of the nurses. 

_ Ae Cha. _

Without letting the smaller girl out of his sight, he spoke over the phone once again. “Reine...Reine got shot. Protecting me. I…” his voice trailed off, and the unfamiliar pang of  _ guilt _ crept into his chest. “I was supposed to protect her.”

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee spoke softly. “Just...stay. Stay by her. That's the best we can do for now. I'll be coming in fifteen minutes,” she said, “unless there's something else you want done?”

“No, Assistant Kang. Nothing else. I'll expect you, then.”

He watched as Ae Cha was asked to sit on one of the chairs, and saw Saeran approach her as well. Saeran wrapped his arm around her shoulder to console her, and he felt a pinch in his heart as he watched her wide eyes brimming with tears.

Jumin felt his fists unconsciously clench as he swore under his breath that we will do everything in his power to get rid of this  _ filth _ called Mint Eye.

* * *

 

 

“She’s stable now,” Jaehee quietly spoke as Jumin sat on one of the chairs. 

“What did the doctor say?” he inquired.

Jaehee gave a sigh. “The bullet almost went through her body, and it slightly grazed her liver. She also lost a lot of blood,” she explained while Jumin sat up, his eyes fixed on the doors of the Intensive Care Unit.

“She's lucky to have survived,” she said as she set her eyes on the same set of doors where Jumin had his eyes on. 

Jumin closed his eyes and felt the searing pain in his chest. Jaehee took note of this, and laid a hand on his arm.

“Mr. Han...I  _ know  _ you care about her,” Jaehee said with a soft smile. “As much as possible, I'd rather have you not see her in such a state.”

Jumin's eyebrows furrowed. “No,” he replied. “I need to be here with her. This is...the least I could do.”

“I knew you'd say that,” she said with a sigh. “But before you go in there, I just want to tell you that I have had contact with Vanderwood. He's good with hiring the twins, and Saeyoung is in the middle of digging up information as we speak.”

Jumin nodded. “Good. What about the guards?”

“Background investigations are ongoing,” she replied. “Those who are cleared have been reinstated to their posts.”

“That should be enough,” he said.

“But Mr. Han,” Jaehee spoke with a tinge of worry in her voice. “It's quite a shock to know about Reine's family. How come Saeyoung missed it?”

“Someone has been deliberately manipulating those two,” he answered. “They have been pawns in this grand  _ scheme _ that Rika’s followers have orchestrated.”

“Rika…” Jaehee’s voice trailed off as she allowed her thoughts to wander. “How...how are you dealing with this? I mean, you have been close,” she asked.

“ _ Have been _ seems to be the right term,” he said. “I'm not so sure anymore.”

Jumin wanted the discussion to end. Remembering how Rika was and how she used to move his heart gave a sour taste in his mouth. He's seeing the same pattern as Saeyoung and Saeran with the two sisters--and no matter how much anybody wants to explain why she did it, this is  _ clearly  _ deliberate.

_ I wonder how many more lives she has orchestrated to ruin? _

He shook his head and willed his thoughts back to the situation at hand. He found himself standing in front of the door, and somehow he felt  _ afraid _ . He paused for a moment, and took a deep breath.

Once he pushed the doors open, he felt as if air was knocked out of his lungs.

She laid there, motionless, amidst the tubes and monitors and all the  _ ghastly _ things attached to her to keep her alive.  Her red hair is all disheveled, and she was just so  _ pale. _

The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor filled his ears. She was so still that this constant beeping and the slow rising and falling of her chest were the only indications that she was still alive.

For the second time in his life, he watched helplessly as the ones he cared about were robbed from his grasp, but this time, he swore to put up a hell of a fight.

He reached out his hand to touch hers, but stopped midway, afraid that she might fade to nothing if he did.

He clenched his teeth and swallowed hard, and went to stand right beside her.  He finally mustered the courage to lift his hand once more, and laid it on top of hers.

_ So cold. _

_ She always had warm hands. _

The ICU nurse turned to him and smiled. She was a small, middle-aged woman, and Jumin found it quite amazing how she remains a pleasant presence amidst all the sickness and death.

Jumin almost jumped when he suddenly felt movement under his hand. One of Reine's fingers oh so  _ slightly _ curled against his thumb.

A small, minuscule movement...but enough to fill Jumin with such happiness.

_ She's here. She with me. _

“Reine,” he spoke as he tried his best to swallow his tears. “It's me.”

There was no movement, no sound, but Jumin closed his eyes and ran his thumb over her hand gently.

“l’ll take care of everything...please...rest and be better,” he said softly.

He kept idly running his thumb at the back of her hand.  “I'm... I'm so sorry,” he heard his voice break. 

_ “Come back… _ ”

He instinctively turned his head when he heard the door open, revealing Ae Cha, a pained expression on her face.  Jumin felt the pangs of guilt once more, and he let Reine's hand go.  He gave Ae Cha a nod, and stepped aside to let her spend some time with her sister.

Ae Cha silently walked past Jumin, diverting her glance toward the floor when their eyes met. Words could not express the range of turmoil going in her chest. She hated being helpless, waiting for answers more of the day. It’s been a tiresome day of what-ifs and emergency surgeries. The sun has set again, leaving darkness to cover the autumn Korean sky

Earlier in the day after the last surgery was performed a male surgeon in full scrubs appeared from out of the surgery center and introduced himself to Ae Cha

“It’s a miracle she survived. She’ll have a long road to recovery.”

Reine coded two more times before nightfall only to fight her way back to life, prolonging the time Ae Cha would be allowed to visit. Thankfully, before the night was over, Ae Cha was finally granted time to see finally see her sister when Reine stabilized. It wasn’t much time, only fifteen minutes, but the nurses promised the younger sister she could visit longer tomorrow pending no major complications developing overnight. 

The sight of Reine’s lifeless body hooked up to so many machines and tubes would be forever etched into Ae Cha’s mind as she approached, pulling a chair close to the hospital bed. She sat down in the chair, and folded her arms on the bed rails to create a resting spot for her head. She stayed silent, waiting for the nurse to finish writing chart notes. 

“This isn’t  _ fair _ , you know,” Ae Cha whispered to Reine when the attending nurse  _ finally _ exited the room. She knew she wouldn’t get a response, but yet, the longer the room stayed quiet the more anger she felt at the entire situation. 

“You can’t just stumble into my life and then try to die!”, she criticized, fighting back tears like she has all day. 

_ “I won’t forgive you if you leave.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! To celebrate the holidays we decided to upload Chapters 12 & 13 for you to enjoy. If you haven't yet, don't forget to follow the [Threads of Fate Official Blog](http://threads-of-fate-tumblr.com) where you can have an opportunity to interact with Ae Cha and Reine.
> 
> Also - Thank you so much for over 1100 views! It means the world to us. Merry Christmas! <3


	15. Act 1 - Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! We hope you enjoy the intense action coming up in these next two chapters to ring in the new year. They're one of our favorites!

Jumin stood in the waiting area outside of the Intensive Care Unit, his back leaning on the wall while his arms crossed his chest.

He just received a call from his father. Regardless of what happened today, he kept the events that happened a secret--his father does not have to get involved in the mess that is RFA and Mint Eye.

The cogs in his mind started turning after Reine had stabilized.  There are several things he _must_ deal with.

First, security of the RFA. He trusts Jaehee on getting this done and explaining to Zen and Yoosung about what exactly happened for the past 72 hours, and to get them the security they need.

Second, the investigation of the fleet. If anyone else is found dealing with Mint Eye, he needs to find a way to restrain them. However, without concrete evidence he cannot restrict their freedom to move about--but at least they won't be in C&R.

Third, Mint Eye itself. Capturing Sim Yeong-Ho would be the pivotal part; this bastard _needs_ to be removed from C &R’s executive branch at all costs. He clenched his fists in thoughts of the man.

Jumin was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as the ICU door opened, and expectedly, it revealed Ae Cha, her gaze turned to the ground but her hands were curled in small fists.

“This is my fault. I’m so… I’m so sorry,” Ae Cha scowled, fully aware Jumin was in front of her. Her hair concealed the frustration building in her face. Little emotion remained in Ae Cha’s voice. I’m so tired of being so useless.  
  
“If I only came home five minutes sooner three years ago none of this would have happened, you wouldn’t have to be burdened with my family.”

Jumin was surprised with the sudden apology coming from the girl. He felt his heart clench and his eyes reflected guilt and pain. She had only spent _hours_ with her newfound family, only to be taken away again…

He closed his eyes, trying to lock away the pain and regret. Seeing her before him, confused and hurt, and blaming herself for becoming victim to the poison that Rika had wrought he couldn't help but reach out to her.

He placed his hand on Ae Cha's shoulder gently. “It's not your fault. Nobody wanted this to happen,” he shifted his gaze to her, to the brown hair on top of her head. “Let us try to focus on what can be done for now. You did a good job getting here just in time for Reine to get the care she needed. Let me take care of the unimportant things.”

He let out a sigh. His demeanor might still be the same businesslike Jumin that everyone knew, but his eyes were pools of anger.

“I...need to apologize to you as well,” he said in a quiet voice. “She...things turned out like this because _she protected me_ . I was supposed to be the one to protect her,” his other hand clenched into a tight fist, his body barely able to contain all the anger he felt. “I owe her my life.  And I _swear_ , I'll give _everything_ in my power to rid us all of this threat.”

He started to shiver. All this pain, anger, and regret was starting to manifest itself physically, and he had to turn away, else Ae Cha would see the anguish in his eyes.

Ae Cha lifted her head, and glared at Jumin after he turned away from her. She felt offended from Jumin’s unintentional disregard of her ability to help.  “Why won’t anyone ask me to help?,” she wondered in her mind.

Her eyes flickered dangerously behind her rose-colored glasses, contemplating ways she could get rid of the _threat_ on her own…

… Even if it meant sacrificing _herself_.

Ae Cha attempted to sound grateful for Jumin’s assistance and strained out a sugar-coated “Thank you.”  She side-stepped an approaching nurse entering Reine’s hospital room, and leaned against the wall. After making herself somewhat comfortable in that specific standing position, she crossed her arms and silently the mix of hospital staff, patients, and visitors traffic in a separate hallway down the hall.

Saeran noticed the tension between the two, but had to put that aside when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. His eyebrows raised slightly when he noticed Saeyoung's name on the caller ID.

“Hyung,” he answered.

“Saeran,” Saeyoung voice rang from the receiver, and from the tone of his voice, Saeran felt himself tense.

“Get Ae Chan out of there. _Now._ ”

Saeran learned not to question his brother when he brought up that tone. Despite his misgivings, Saeran had learned how competent his brother was when it mattered, and this time was no different.

“I've contacted Jaehee to get more guards to protect Reine and Jumin in the hospital. Jumin can thank me later,” he said in a foreboding tone. “Get out of there!”

Saeran ended the call immediately and abruptly took Ae Cha by her arm.

He turned to Jumin. “Stay here and _don't go anywhere._ Saeyoung contacted me. He's found something.”

Jumin’s expression turned darker but he nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.”

With a quick nod, Saeran turned toward the exit, taking Ae Cha with him. “Let's go.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Ae Cha’s voice trailed behind as she was briskly lead away from Reine’s hospital room.

Saeran did not respond. He wore a determined expression as he tried to gently take her out of the building. The more time she spends here, the more chances of _them_ succeeding in taking them all out at the same time, innocents included.

 _Separate them_ , Saeyoung ordered.

He knew he didn't have time. Ae Cha had been asking him repeatedly what is going on, but he paid her no heed. He can apologize later.

He shifted his hold on her and placed his arm around her shoulders as soon as they arrived at the sliding doors. He placed her slightly in front of him, and made sure his broader shoulders would cover anything that would come from behind.

He pulled her closer against him and almost half-dragged her despite her questions and protests. His heart was beating frantically in his chest as they approached the open space of the hospital's parking lot. His eyes darted nervously on every possible direction, scanning for any immediate threat.

He took the car keys from his pocket and pressed on the switch to open the car doors.

“Get in the car. Now.” He ordered.

“But--” Ae Cha hesitated, fretting over Saeran’s demands. The brisk cold air encompassing them created an unnerving ambiance. A chill went down her spine, and she swore she heard something move in the parking lot. She turned to glance in the opposition direction.  There was nothing but silence.

 _Is someone watching me_?

A sense of dread wafted her, and the growing uneasiness made her finally sit in the passenger's side seat.

Saeran immediately slammed the door shut and sprinted toward the driver's side, and ignited the engine. He was already shifting gears as he closed the door, his every movement denoted a sense of _emergency._

Ae Cha kept calling his name, demanding an explanation. He ignored her as his mind and senses were heightened for detecting threat.

“Saeran? Saeran! Please don’t ignore me!”

A loud bang was heard from the distance and Saeran instinctively grabbed Ae Cha’s head and pushed downward.

“Duck!”

The bullet ricocheted off the door. Thankfully, all of Saeyoung's cars have been bulletproofed. However, Saeran is unsure how many of them are pursuing the pair, and he knew from past experiences with Mint Eye that that gunshot will not be the last.

He finally made the turn to get into the freeway. He stepped on the gas and glanced at the rearview mirror to see who exactly was pursuing them.

A black sportscar tailed the pair, and from what Saeran could see, there were four men inside the vehicle--three gunners and a getaway. In Mint Eye, they call these units a _Quad_ \--a team of four with one very specific order.

_To kill._

Saeran gritted his teeth and swerved through the slower cars, deftly avoiding slower vehicles. Sending a Quad was very _bad_ news indeed; Jumin’s foot soldiers were _nothing_ compared to these people. These are especially trained men who will not stop pursuing their targets no matter who lived or died in their units. The only effective way to stop a Quad is to get rid of them altogether.

Another gunshot was heard and Saeran cursed under his breath, swerving the car to the right in an attempt to avoid the bullet. It hit the rear window, resulting in a nasty crack, but the window was not broken altogether.

“Shit,” he muttered. It will only be a matter of time when they will finally to break the glass.

He needs to get rid of them. But having Ae Cha with him, he needs to at least get her to base.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket and he didn't have to glance to know who it was when he picked it up.

“We're kind of busy right now--”

Another gunshot and the glass finally shattered, and Ae Cha screamed in surprise. He cursed under his breath.

“Saeran! What's happening?!”

“What do you _think_?!”

Another gunshot was fired and he deftly drove the car with one hand on the wheel and another on the phone.

“I've found you! Now let's get them off your tail--”

Saeran ended the call and tossed his phone at the backseat.  There were no cars before them and this was a _serious_ problem.

No cars meant no cover. It is a long stretch of road that goes straight for miles, so there is no chance of him out-maneuvering their pursuers.

He needs to fight back.

Saeran placed the car on automatic cruise and grabbed Ae Cha’s hand. “Take the wheel!”

Ae Cha felt a knot form her throat at the sudden request, her eyes widening in panic. _She’s never driven a sports car before._ Weren’t high speed chases only for action movies?

_This stuff only happens in movies, right?_

In a split second before another gunshot rang, she bit her lower lip, causing it to accidentally bleed. She was living in a real life action thriller. Unbelievable.

_But the girl needed to try or they would die._

She took a deep breath and slid into the driver’s side seat, determined to get them both out alive. Her small stature and flexibility made it easy for her to switch places with Saeran as she pulled herself to the steering wheel. Once she got herself situated into the seat, her eyes locked on the speedometer. _160 km/h!?_

“Oh my _God!_ ,” she mumbled, securing her hands tightly to the wheel.

Saeran managed to get Ae Cha into the driver's seat and make his way to the back seat. A bullet whizzed past his head and he nervously glanced at Ae Cha, and the bullet only managed to nick the windshield. He had no time to express his relief as he lifted the backseat up and under it revealed a long, black McMillan M1A rifle. He immediately picked it up and loaded the magazine, then placed the muzzle on the car’s rear.

Static could be heard from the radio, and Saeran rolled his eyes at how persistent his brother was.

 _“Saeran!”_ Saeyoung's voice was suddenly heard from the radio, _“Don't let them take Ae Chan!”_

“What do you think I'm doing? _Negotiating?_ ” He then fires his first shot, and a screeching sound was heard briefly from their pursuants’ car.

Ae Cha looked at the radio, surprised to hear the familiar voice.“Saeyoung?!”

 _“Hello babycakes!”_ Saeyoung playfully replied. _“Ooooh I see you're driving! Good! Now let's try to calm down and let Saeran deal with the bad guys! I'll tell you where to go!”_

Thoughts raced through her mind, and she found herself questioning everything she thought she knew in life. She sat in disbelief, imagining how the current situation has them in a scene straight out of an action movie…

… But unlike the movies, this was _real_. Her and Saeran were in grave danger. This could be her only chance to prove herself once and for all.

“Okay!” she nodded, and took another deep breath to calm herself. _I can do this._

She stopped herself from speaking again upon realizing her hair was whipping her face. A quick peek to the rear view mirror confirmed the windshield has shattered.

“Fuck. When did the windshield break?!,” She murmured under her breath as the car passed a van.

There was more upcoming traffic, and the girl knew _knew_ her long hair would become problematic if she maneuvered for a while. Ae Cha released her grip off of the steering wheel and shouted “One moment!” as she yanked out her hair tie.

It was only a matter of seconds with her alternating her hands that she was able to put her hair up in a messy pony tail. _Much better._

“Alright! Now I’m ready,” Ae Cha hollered. The tone of her voice sounded far more confident.

_“Saeyoung, guide me.”_

_“You got it, cutie!”_

Saeran shot another round from the rifle, and he made a satisfied smirk as he _knows_ he had hit one of the four. He was thankful for Ae Cha’s small stature as he didn't have to worry too much about her getting hit with her head sticking too high.

He ducked as another shot was fired at them, but it landed on the roof, resulting it to just ricochet off.

 _“In 800 meters, stay to the right to take the next exit.”_ Saeyoung spoke through the radio, mimicking the female GPS voice.

Ae Cha could help but giggle at the older twin.  Even with high stakes, she appreciated the older twin lightening the mood to help her relax in the situation they were in.

“Maybe they should hire you to do the voices, Saeyoung,” Ae Cha cooed.

Saeran scoffed, and made another shot. “Really, Saeyoung?”

A rain of bullets started to hit the car. _They finally decided to take out the bad boys_ , Saeran mused, as he watched with amusement since those automatic rifles are for mid-range shoots only.

“Ae Cha, step on the gas.”

“Huh?” Ae Cha was stunned from Saeran’s request. The exit was quickly approaching them. There was no way they could make the exit safely.

“But we're nearing the exit!” Ae Cha responded.

Saeran cursed as the next car started to gain on them. Ae Cha needed to slow down to make the turn. A bullet whizzed past once more and Saeran fired back, aiming at the car’s tires.

The driver seemed to have noticed this and he deftly avoided the shot, the bullet hitting the ground below.

“Come on,” he repeated to himself, carefully aiming at the second gunner.

Ae Cha blew a puff of air out of her nose at their predicament. A car chase, in the middle of the night, and she was the getaway driver?  To make matters worse, the black sports car behind them was quickly approaching them again.

The only way for them to get out would be to do something she’s only done in video games. She had no choice.  
  
_She had to try._

“Hold on!” Ae Cha warned, and shifted the car out of cruise control. The car jerked as she stomped on the accelerator. The engine whined while the speed of the vehicle increased.

**_160 km/h… 165 km/h…_ **

Ae Cha shifted the car into neutral,released her foot off of the accelerator, and gently tapped the brake repeatedly while the car got off the freeway and onto the exit.  

Much to her surprise, she was _drifting_ the car.

“Woaaah!” Ae Cha bit the inside of her mouth, struggling for control of the steering wheel. One wrong move and they would fly off of the exit ramp and hit oncoming traffic.

The car managed to make it through the loop without any damage. Ae Cha, impressed with herself, pumped her fist with excitement to celebrate. “A-ha! I di-- Oh _shit!_ ”

The small victory ended abruptly when she forgot she was still in neutral, and almost slammed into a passing semi-truck on the freeway.  The horn on the semi-truck startled her, causing her to jerk the wheel. The car slid briefly into the shoulder before Ae Cha gained control of the vehicle again.

“Sorry!”

Ae Cha made the turn without warning, almost making Saeran fall over. He quickly regained his balance, and glanced over at Ae Cha with a look of wonder in his eyes.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard screeching from a distance, and he turned to the rear end of the car with his rifle at the ready once more. He fired three shots, each of it landing on the enemy car’s windshield, effectively shattering it.

 _“That was sooo cool, Ae Chan!”_ Saeyoung spoke on the radio.

_“It kind of excites me to see my babe being driven by such a cutie...sitting on my seat, too!”_

Saeran glanced to his side. “Of course. It's the _driver's seat_ , you moron,” he commented, and fired another round, and he finally hit another of the four gunmen.

 _Two left._ Saeran glanced slightly at the spare magazine. It'll be a matter of time until they catch up, or kill them, whichever comes first. There's only one spare magazine left, and two more from the Quad to kill.

Ae Cha sped through the highway, and thankfully she seemed to be quite _masterful_ behind the wheel. He took a couple of seconds to realize where they were headed.

“Saeyoung,” Saeran called out, “where the hell are you leading us to? This road leads to the bay--”

_“Exactly.”_

He turned to check the road forward and noted the drawbridge in a few hundred meters away.

“Saeyoung you--”

_“Ae Chan, listen carefully. You're to cross that drawbridge ahead.”_

“I’m going to cross _what_?!” Panic riddled Ae Cha’s voice. Her eyes widened at the request coming from the radio.


	16. Act 1 - Chapter 15

A bullet whizzed past once more and Saeran was pulled back to being rear guard. This did not stop him from reprimanding his brother, though. “What the  _ fuck _ are you thinking?!” Then he made another shot, which hit one of the side mirrors of their pursuants’ car.

As they neared the bay area, they heard the warning siren of the bridge being drawn.

_ “You  _ **_must_ ** _ get past the bridge!”  _ Saeyoung's voice urged over the radio.

Ae Cha’s heart pounded as the car quickly approached the bridge. Adrenaline kicking in made it impossible for her to refuse Saeyoung’s pleading. She needed to get them over the bridge. 

Oddly enough, the girl found comfort knowing if she died, at least it wouldn’t be in vain. 

The warning siren sounded again, and Ae Cha’s knew time was running out. She stomped on the accelerator again. The car’s engine roared up as the speed increased.

**165 km/h… 175 km/h … 180 km/h … 190 km/h…**

The car hit the beginning of the bridge hard, jarring Saeran and Ae Cha from their seats. When the car began its steady climb up they both knew there was no turning back now.  

**195 km/h… 200 km/h… 220 km/h… 240 km/h…**

The ascent became deeper and the the road turned into a very steep uphill climb. The car struggled with the climb as they continued to go up higher and higher. 

Saeran's mind was already searching for ways on how they would survive this, in case they fall. However, no matter how much he wants to stay rational, he felt his heart constrict as he worried for Ae Cha until the last minute.

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Ae Cha realized they weren’t going to make the jump at the current speed they were going. They needed to go faster. Another bullet narrowly whizzed by Ae Cha’s ear, and the girl winced feeling the heat tinge her earlobe. 

**“** Just a little more,” she gritted her teeth and put all of her weight on the accelerator. She refused to look out the window to see how far off the ground they were even as the aroma of fresh water filled her nostrils. 

**250 km/h… 270 km/h…**

_ “ _ Ae Cha!” Saeran screamed.

Suddenly, the usual friction and bumps of a road under the tires were gone.  They finally approached the end of the drawbridge, and the car jumped off the edge. Ae Cha screamed at the sensation of losing control. The car seamlessly floated in the air, the city skyline sparkled in the distance below them. 

Saeran's eyes were wide, fixated on the other end of the bridge, which was also steadily rising.  He gripped at the car seats hard, his rifle long forgotten and had fallen off the open rear window.  

After what seemed like forever, the road was suddenly right in front of them, and the car fell nose-first on the concrete, dislodging the front bumper off and it went under the tires, damaging the side fender, causing the car to spin out of control. 

As if out of instinct, Ae Cha slammed on the brakes, and straightened the steering wheel to help stop the spinning. The car finally slammed on one of the bridge posts, but Ae Cha’s quick act had helped lessen the force of impact.

Collective screams from people behind them and a loud explosion told them that the pursuers did not make it across.

Saeran finally let out the breath he was holding the entire time. His eyes were wide, and his fingernails dug into the car seat, his muscles unmoving. He managed to check on Ae Cha, whose hands were stuck gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

Ae Cha’s breath shuddered from Saeran’s warm touch on her shoulder. She stared out the broken windshield in disbelief.   _ Did we make it _ ?

The adrenaline crash kicked in rather quickly for her, feeling like a ton of bricks buried the girl alive. Her strength faded away causing her to finally release the tight grip on the steering wheel. She fell backwards into the seat, resting her head calmly on the back of the seat. 

She turned to look at Saeran, her eyes softening to a dewy glow. It didn’t matter to her she was covered in dirt and scrapes, or that her off-shoulder sweater had ripped sometime during the rough landing. 

She got them across.

“W-We… we did it,” she panted, her golden-hazel eyes focused on Saeran.  She felt his breath calmly blowing into her face, and she became steadily aware of how close the two became. Disheveled strands of her wavy hair delicately framed Ae Cha’s face. 

_ “Ae Chan...Saeran…” Saeyoung's _ voice was heard from the radio once again.

Saeran couldn't pay heed on Saeyoung's voice over the radio. His eyes were locked on Ae Cha’s golden hazel eyes, and he felt an unexplainable feeling of drowning in them. He can't  _ explain _ what it was, and he found himself wordlessly  _ amazed _ at how much strength was contained in such a small, fragile form…

...the next thing he knew he had his hand on her cheek, and he had his lips on hers.

Her eyes grew wide from the surprise, and Ae Cha lost herself in the very moment Saeran’s lips came crashing down on her. Were they dead? Why was Saeran kissing her? What happened to the car behind them?  All of these questions faded away the longer her lips stayed locked to his. 

Her body was exhausted and craved for the attention, and so she gave in to what it desired. She tried to lift her arm hd gently place her hand on top of his, but her body refused. Her arms fell to her side, and she savored every moment of his embrace.  

_ He tasted so sweet. Like candy.  _

_ “...Saeran! Ae Cha! Can you hear me!” _

Saeran gasped and immediately pulled away, his eyes wide as his mind tried to comprehend what just happened.

_ What...what did I do..? _

He felt heat creep up on his cheeks as he felt his heartbeat drum wildly in his chest. 

_ She's...so close... _

_ “Answer me!” _

“W... we're here. We're...fine,” he replied to his brother in a low, soft voice; but he couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off hers, nor move an inch away. He could feel her breath against his lips, her wide eyes drowning everything away.

“A-Ae Cha…”

He  _ needs _ to pull away. He is now being aware of the small crowd that the commotion had caused, but he couldn't help but stroke the apple of her cheek with his thumb.

“Saeran…?” Ae Cha’s lips grazed Saeran’s when she spoke. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she gazed into his green eyes. 

He found himself  _ delighted _ on how  _ soft _ she was. His eyes widened in wonder, as if she was something he  _ needed _ , someone he  _ craved… _

He felt heat flood his cheeks and found himself gently pulling away from her, his eyes downcast. 

_ What...what is this feeling? _

_ And why am I stuttering like an idiot? _

There are more people now. He needs to take her away before the police arrive. Sirens could be heard off into the distance. 

_ Take her home. _

He scooped her in his arms and easily carried her small form to sit on the passenger's seat; after which he squeezed into the driver's seat from the back. Ae Cha stayed silent during the move, although the expression on her face could paint a picture worth a thousand words.

Although she was confused, the girl craved the growing sensation in her chest more. She wanted to be  _ loved _ . 

The girl recalled the lack of time she had to development relationships. Her contract with Much Music Entertainment banned her from forming any romantic relationships, and she was too scared to bring real friends into her life thanks to the agreement she made with Sim Yeong-ho. 

But... thanks to threads of fate, two boys were suddenly thrown into her life and she had a chance of a new family with her sister Reine. 

_ Reine, are you okay?  _

A tinge of concern creeped up again from the thought of her sister. Jumin promised to keep her sister safe, and Ae Cha  _ needed  _ for him to keep his word. 

She gazed out of her window as Saeran shifted the car into reverse, pulling the hair tie from out of her head. Using both hands, her fingers tediously ruffled her locks, knocking stray glass & debris. The car rolled out towards the main road on an easy cruising speed, and she watched as her hair wind-whipped around her. 

Perhaps all of this was a new start for the girl. She always joked about being dangerous, but tonight she felt like she really  _ could be _ a threat.

Maybe she wasn’t so useless after all.  

As they sped along the highway, Saeran eventually reached out to take Ae Cha’s hand and place it on the shift stick, then placed his on top of hers. Ae Cha’s looked over to Saeran, who stared at the road in front of him. The pitch-blackness of the outdoors made it impossible for her to see his face entirely. The street lights drew his silhouette in the darkness. 

Ae Cha came close to asking Saeran what was on his mind, but decided against it in fear of pushing him or Saeyoung away from her.  

Saeran cruised quietly into the night and hoped that the darkness hid the red tint on his cheeks.


	17. Act 1 - Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Sorry for the lack of updates~ We should have the next chapter up shortly. 
> 
> We're both surprised we're close to 1500 views. Thank you so much for everyone sticking around and the wonderful feedback we've received. <3 It really motivates us to keep you guys excited for each new chapter!

_ “...Saeran! Ae Cha! Can you hear me!” _

_ “Answer me!” _

He heard their screams over the radio, and the subsequent squealing of the car brakes and the crash that followed….

… But then everything went quiet, deafening Saeyoung’s ears. 

His hands clenched the arm-rest of the computer chair, focused on the monitor dedicated to tracking Saeran and Ae Cha. Anxiety rumbled through his core; his chest tightening with fear. Why weren’t they answering? 

The car wasn’t moving from its last known location, and it terrified him to the point of his mind already setting himself up for the worst case scenario. An endless chatter of questions riddled him. 

What if his decision cost his brother’s life?

How could he ever face Reine if Ae Cha met her demise?

_ God, why am I such an idiot? _

“Fuck,” he grimaced. If only he went with a safer option for Ae Cha’s sake.

He was still in disbelief of Mint Eye should have ceased to exist over a year ago and yet it appeared the operation was far larger than him and his brother could even imagine. It enraged him thinking of other countless lives ruined by Mint Eye. 

_ “W... we're here. We're... fine.” _

Hearing Saeran’s words was music to Saeyoung’s ears. The red-head let out a sigh, and pushed away from the desk. What a relief! They’re  _ safe _ . He reached for his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose to his eyelids with his fingers.

As his heart settled into a regular rhythm, his thoughts became consumed with the girl.  He pictured himself staring into Ae Cha’s glassy doe eyes. He wouldn’t stop until he could see her again. 

Saeyoung licked his bottom lip, and gently flicked it with his thumb afterward after swearing he tasted something sweet in his mouth.  

_ Peaches? _

* * *

 

“Finally!”  
  
Ae Cha hopped out of the car, her knees almost buckling to the ground. She wanted to kiss the concrete. The girl was still in shock as her body attempted to replay certain movements such as floating in air. Never in her life did she ever think she would successfully maneuver a sports car in a high speed chase. 

“I need to take this,” Saeran said when his phone began to ring and headed towards the stairs rather than the elevator. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” he assured, and answered his phone.

Now alone, Ae Cha stood in front of the elevator. Her cheeks heated thinking of her and Saeran’s kiss. 

It was  _ amazing _ .

And yet, she wondered if the same thing would have happened if Saeyoung was in the car with her. The elevator door slid open, prompting her to step in. Ae Cha leaned against the metal wall. 

“I’d give anything for a shower,” the girl muttered. Her eyelids were heavy with fatigue. She didn’t know the exact time it was outside, but estimated it must have been sometime after midnight when returning to the Choi residence. 

**_Ding!_ **

Ae Cha stepped out of the elevator, and looked both directions, surprised at how quiet the house appeared to be. The sound of fans hummed in the background. She wondered if Saeyoung was asleep. It was late after all. 

“Ae Chan!” 

Saeyoung ran down the hall, freezing when he stood in front of the girl. Remnants of stray tears left a watery trail down his cheek.  _ She’s alive. She’s okay. _ He stepped toward, and pulled Ae Cha close. His placed both hands on her face, admiring the beauty in front of him. 

Ae Cha’s breath shuddered from the sudden movements. Her gaze lifted to meet his eyes, staring at the older twin in confusion.  His eyes focused on her plump pink lips, and how much he needed a taste. His eyes showed a loss of control, and soon he found himself leaning toward her.

“Saeyo--” 

Her words were interrupted by Saeyoung’s lip pressing onto hers for a very intense kiss. The girl’s eyes grew wide at first, but softened to a glow as his lips securely locked into hers.  Her eyes closed, and she lost herself in euphoria for the second time this evening. 

In a span of a few hours the girl has been kissed by not by one, but both brothers. 

_ Are we sure I didn’t die?  _

She couldn’t believe how soft and inviting his touch was. Her core craved for more. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and tilted her head to better angle herself so their mouths would fit together. 

Saeyoung took the invitation willingly, pressing closer against her. His hand rested against the back of her head when he pushed her against the wall. Her taste was sweet; almost like fruit.. It reminded him of the taste he had in his mouth earlier. 

_ She tasted like peaches. _

He understood what happened earlier, and felt his cheeks flush a bright red. Twincense kicked into high gear. What he felt earlier was the moment Saeran kissed her.

He couldn’t blame his brother. He would have done the same. 

Saeyoung knew he had to pull away soon. Ae Cha’s body trembled. Right as he felt her knees buckling, he pulled himself away from her. 

“Incredible!” Saeyoung murmured and wiped his mouth.

It took few minutes for his head to stop spinning. He plucked his glasses off of his face, and used the bottom of his shirt to clean off his lenses.  When returned the glasses to his face he looked up at Ae Cha and froze. 

_ Oh my God!  _

Ae Cha gawked at the red head, her jaw hung agape. Her face almost instantly matched the color Saeyoung’s hair. 

Saeyoung gasped, covering his mouth with embarrassment.   “O-O-Oh M-my God! I'm s-so s-sorry!” 

Not a word came out of Ae Cha’s mouth, and Saeyoung panicked --- fearing the worst.  _ God. I’m so stupid! _ He placed his hands on her shoulders, and shook her gently to get a response. 

“Fry me, burn me, offer me to the Gods of the internet, but please don't get mad at me!” Saeyoung pleaded, his voice cracking as he stuttered in between breaths. 

He waited for her to hit him. Maybe she would yell at him. He deserved all of it for what he just did to her. Instead, the sound of soft giggles danced in his ears after he squeezed his eyes shut. He glanced up at her in wonder.  _ Did I miss something?  _

_ Get a hold of yourself, Saeyoung! _

“Hello,” Ae Cha stuttered, a wide grin grew on her face. Her face still tinted with a rosy hue. 

_ Saeyoung.exe has stopped responding. Press F11 to refresh.  _

Saeyoung needed to change the subject or else he would be too embarrassed to speak to the cutie standing in front of him for the rest of the night.  _ Think, Saeyoung. Think! _

“Anyway, are you okay?!”

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“You want anything?" 

His speech and tone intensified with each question that came out of his mouth.  A puff of smoke could almost be seen coming out of both of his ears from how flustered the boy became. 

Ae Cha, oblivious to Saeyoung’s panic, took a moment to subjectively think about what she needed in the moment.  Bubble tea? Nope.Too tired. Food? No. She didn’t feel like eating.

What about another kiss? Heat returned to her cheeks when the thought floated into her mind.

Yes--Wait! No.  _ Maybe _ ? 

Ae Cha tried to hide the blush on her face, and looked down at her legs. She cringed at how dirty they were. Worry started to sink into her stomach as she wondered about what the rest of her body looks like if lower half is this much of a mess. 

“U-Um well...,” Ae Cha hesitated, and a hint of embarrassment was heard in her tone as she flicked glass and debris off of her shoulder. “I  _ kind of _ need a shower, but, my stuff isn’t here…”

_ Praise Jesus  _ _ Hallelujah! _

Saeyoung thanked his Creator upon realizing the girl changed the subject on her own. He released his grip on Ae Cha’s shoulders, and hopped back to give her some space. At the girl’s request, he suddenly recalled what he wanted to show her.. 

“Aha!” Saeyoung snapped his fingers. His eyes almost immediately lit up with excitement. 

“Madame it is your lucky day. I managed to find a  _ few _ things you might like! Follow me!”

Saeyoung grabbed a hold of Ae Cha’s hand, and yanked her in his direction. The girl, anticipating another kiss, didn’t flail from the sudden movement. She followed Saeyoung’s lead through the hallway, and up through a set of stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Ae Cha called out from behind, noting how different the rooms appeared to be in this part of the home. The ambiance was far relaxed. She remembered how much smaller the room was she woke up in. This area of the home felt much bigger, and grander. 

“Ah… It’s a surprise!” Saeyoung looked back at the girl eagerly, and winked. His eyes glinted behind his glasses.

* * *

 

“Tada!” 

Saeyoung stopped in his steps at a door, and turned to face her.  Ae Cha gazed curiously, and tried to look over his shoulder on her tiptoes to see what would be behind the door when he opened up.

He was amused at how adorable Ae Cha acted. Part of him wanted to keep teasing her, but he knew how rough the last few days were to her. A nd so this was his to try to make it all up to her. 

Saeyoung turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Inside revealed a bedroom. It wasn’t any bedroom. It was the master suite of the home. 

It was his personal bedroom.

Ae Cha’s eyes grew at the sight. She didn’t need to need enter the room entirely to realize the room was already bigger than the apartment.  She could just tell from the brief peeking she did. 

“Tada! The master suite is now your  _ room _ !” Saeyoung announced to Ae Cha,  beaming with pride. “A bathing room is attached.” 

“But what about---” 

Ae Cha wanted to ask about where him and Saeran stayed at. Shouldn’t they be living in this room?  Saeyoung pressed his finger on Ae Cha’s lips, and then wagged his finger playfully. His eyes glinted behind his glasses as the girl visibly pouted from him interruption. 

“You  _ need _ a bath, missy!” Saeyoung interjected, and gently nudged her into the room.  “Take a look at what’s inside and I’ll talk to you later!” 

The door shut behind her before she could respond, and the sound of Saeyoung’s footsteps echoed down the hall. “That’s not fair,” Ae Cha pouted out loud, alone, in the quiet room. She had too many questions she needed to be answered. 

For example: WHY did he kiss her? Why did Saeran kiss her, for that matter? 

Ae Cha sighed with disappointment, and decided to take a look around the room. Her eyes grew wide again as she began to recognize things in the room that belonged to  _ her. _ From the collection of cat gachas sitting above a fireplace, the Bintendo DS sitting on the nightstand, and the lit floral scented candle sitting on top of the fireplace.  

A nagging curiosity in her chest compelled her to search closets by the bed. She walked over to them, and carefully slid the doors open. She stood in front of the closet in disbelief. This surely wasn’t what she thought it was. 

Ae Cha reached for a shirt, and looked for a size tag. She pulled out a sweater almost identical to the one she has been wear. When she found the tag she carefully examined it, only to realize it was in her exact same clothing size.  

“M-M-My clothes!?”

* * *

 

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee called out as she offered the man coffee from her own vacuum flask. “It's 3am. You should get some rest.”

Jumin took the steaming cup and took a tentative sip. Jaehee always made the best coffee; and one sip gave him a little bit of much needed energy. He closed his eyes as he felt the dull pain in his head throb with all the tension and lack of sleep.

“I can't,” he sighed. “Although I  _ am  _ a bit tired.”

Jaehee shook her head.  Too many things were happening too quickly; quick enough for Mint Eye to dig it’s claws securely on C&R right under the RFA’s and Jumin's nose.  If the Chairman found out about this, and that Jumin was in any way related to this group, it pretty much spells the worst for the corporate director.

Jumin sighed. “I am very angry, Assistant Kang. Everything is blowing up in our faces in such a short period of time. I also need to take care of that goddamn Chiba merger today,” he groaned as he gently pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Were the shipments sent out on time?”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” Jaehee answered. “Although there are expected delays due to the upcoming holidays...but it will arrive within the agreed timeline, just not earlier like we always plan.”

Jumin nodded. At least that was one less problem that he was going to have to deal with.  

“You may head home, Assistant Kang. I need you to be up and awake later.”

Jaehee sighed. “So do I, Mr. Han.  Please get some rest when you can. I've prepared a room in the hotel right beside the hospital as you've instructed; however, it doesn't have the facilities you're used to.”

“A place to take a shower and change would suffice,” Jumin replied. “She is my priority right now.”

Jaehee's heart ached for Jumin. He had lost a dear friend influenced by the same organization not too long ago, and now it almost took another person he cared about. She admired his mental strength and stability. The state he was in when she arrived was absolutely horrifying; yet he still took business phone calls and managed to work under the circumstances.

They both turned toward the door as it opened, and the ICU nurse gently closed the door behind her.  Jumin straightened in his seat, hoping for some news.

The lady smiled gently at the two. “She's resting quite nicely,” she said. “And she's fighting really hard. She's slightly conscious now--if she rests well she may wake up within a few hours.”

Jumin let out a relieved sigh. “That's the best news I've had for the last 48 hours.”

The nurse bowed and walked toward the floor reception area along with her clippings. Jumin turned to Jaehee, then stood up. “Arrange reservations in a C&R accredited hospital in case she comes out of ICU. Book the best room.”

“Yes, Mr. Han.”


	18. Act 1 - Chapter 17

 

 _"Ahh… “_ Ae Cha purred a satisfied moan, running her hands down her face to her collarbone and back up her arms and to her shoulders as she dreamily gazed at her figure in a full-body mirror. Her soft skin glowed, rejuvenated from soaking in a bath for over an hour.

She took time dressing, donning her favorite periwinkle satin & chiffon shorts with matching cami. Sure it was a little unsettling to suddenly have all of her belongings from her apartment only within a small reach away, however, the girl has experienced far more surprising things in her life…

… Such as narrowly avoiding death in a high-speed chase.

A feeling of empowerment drummed wildly in her chest, and she wondered at the things she could accomplish on her own now. However, the thought would be a conversation for another day.  Her eyelids were heavy, begging the girl to peacefully drift to sleep.  

When she slid open the bathing room door, her ears immediately perked up at the pecking sound of typing.  She tilted her head curiously and tiptoed out of the room, peeking from behind a divider separating the bathing room from the remainder of the suite.

Her heart jumped at the sight of a mop of crimson hair sitting cross-legged on the queen size bed, uncertain which twin was in the room.

“Ae Chan! You can’t sneak up on me~,” the voice called out playfully without moving from their spot.  

_It’s Saeyoung._

Before the girl could respond, Saeyoung patted the open space on the mattress beside him, turning to look at her.  “Come, come! Sit. We need to talk.”

Ae Cha felt butterflies in her stomach from the request, her cheeks tinted a rosy hue thinking of the possibilities of the conversation. Maybe he wanted to talk about their kiss?

_What if he wanted to talk about Saeran’s kiss?_

“O-Okay,” Ae Cha nodded, making her way to the bed. She climbed up, and sat on her knees beside him. Saeyoung watched the girl intently with wonder in his eyes, amazed something so delicate contained so much strength. It was no wonder why Saeran was longing for the girl.

Saeyoung closed the case of his laptop, and scooted the computer to the end of the bed. Afterward, he shifted himself to where he was sitting cross-legged in front of Ae Cha, reaching out for Ae Cha’s delicate hands.

“Did I get everything right? Do you like it?” Saeyoung asked. His golden eyes bore into hers hoping the girl was pleased. He spent the day finding everything product based on Ae Cha’s shopping history on her phone.

“Yes!” Ae Cha giggled. “But how did you get everything? It’s like you went through my shopping history.”

A smirk grew on Saeyoung’s face, pleased with the answer. He leaned in, and gently poked her nose before saying “Ah~ It was _intuition_!”

“Uh huh. Sure,” Ae Cha covered her face to conceal laughter after scratching her nose. Her tired eyes sparkled with happiness, and a radiant glow Saeyoung has never seen before settled in Ae Cha’s features.

_Ah ha! I found it. Her true self!_

Saeyoung reached into his side pants pocket and pulled out Ae Cha’s phone. He placed the device into her hands, and pulled away.

“You should have this back. I’m sorry…” Saeyoung paused, sighing at what he was about to reveal.  “I had to make a few modifications to your phone for yours and everyone’s safety.”

Ae Cha gazed at her phone, relieved to finally have it in her possession again. She unlocked the main screen eagerly and searched for the changes made. Saeyoung remained silent, gauging her reaction.

Aside from social media accounts becoming deactivated, all Ae Cha could find that was different was her list of contacts now including Reine, Jumin, Saeyoung, Saeran, and two unfamiliar names…

“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha stared at her contacts, confused. “Who are Yoosung and Zen?”

“They’re members of the RFA,.” Saeyoung chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.  “They can’t wait to talk to you sometime! Hopefully when things aren’t so crazy...” Saeyoung let out a groan, slapping his hands on his cheeks and pulling them down.

“You’re going to have to stay here for a while until it’s safe. I’m sorry, cutie.” Saeyoung sighed.

Ae Cha thumb hovered over Reine’s contact information, and began to worry about Reine. She hasn’t heard anything on Reine’s condition since leaving the hospital.  

“Where will Reine stay?” Ae Cha asked without looking up from her phone. She opened up a new text message, and began to type out a message.

 

> **[To Reine Lee: You can’t just try to die like that on me. That’s rude. ]**
> 
> **[To Reine Lee: I’m sorry… Just text me when you see this, okay? I’m worried. ]**

“With Jumin,” Saeyoung answered. “We... ah... have to keep you two separated until it’s safe.”

Ae Cha glanced up at Saeyoung after pressing ‘send’, noticing the boy’s attitude becoming tense. She didn’t understand the sudden change, but felt somber from his words.  Was this related to the conversations from earlier?

“Can... Can I know why?” Ae Cha asked softly, laying on her side on top of the pillowy mattress. The sun would be rising soon and her body was begging for rest. Her tired eyes glanced up at the red head. “It’s okay if you can’t tell me everything, “ she reassured Saeyoung. A yawn followed shortly after.

Saeyoung’s eyes widened, admiring how breathtaking Ae Cha appeared before him. The floral fragrance from the soaps and lotions she used for bathing wafted around him, and he felt himself being drawn into her presence. He scooted close to the girl, now laying on his side, and faced her.  

Saeyoung pulled a strand of Ae Cha’s hair with his fingers, twirling it idly as he explained.

“Saeran and I have been targeted since we were born. I... I was stupid enough to listen to someone who I _thought_ cared for my well-being, and believed if I joined the Agency my brother would be protected.”

He scoffed, shaking his head regret filled the pit of his stomach. He hated himself for everything Saeran endured. Ae Cha listened to his story intently, scooting herself a little closer to his body. She felt his warmth radiating from his body, studying the visible scars on his chest.

“The opposite happened. Saeran was converted into a Mint Eye operative without my knowledge. I spent so many years praying to God he was living a good life when he was being brainwashed to believe Mint Eye’s ridiculous ideologies.”

Saeyoung paused, and pulled his glasses from his nose. Tears were filling the side of his eyes, and he felt he could cry at any moment. The emotion of recalling what he went through to save his brother was overwhelming.

“We don’t want that to happen to you and Reine. You two need each other,” Saeyoung’s voice cracked, a tear streamed down his cheek.

“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha whispered, feeling herself becoming lost in his emotions, and her eyes coming glassy. He sounded so heartbroken, and it hurt to hear it.  The burden her new friends and family bore was too unfair.

A new feeling of guilt crept into her chest, remembering how just a few short days ago she was set on ending her own life. As Saeyoung laid his raw emotion in front of her, Ae Cha’s heart tugged on hers to open up as well.

“To be honest…” Ae Cha set her phone aside, and began to nervously draw shapes around the scars on his chest with her fingertip.  

“There’s a loaded gun waiting for me underneath my mattress at Appa’s apartment. I had already made peace with ending my own life because… I… I didn’t feel like I had a life worth living anymore. But--”

Ae Cha hesitated, gathering composure with her newfound empowerment from the events of the day. She could feel Saeyoung’s warm breath blowing down on her, and she wondered if he scooted even closer without her realizing it.

“I have _three_ people in my life I care about now. I’ll listen to whatever you and Saeran need me to do to be safe,“ Ae Cha concluded, her eyes crestfallen after her confession.

“Ae Chan…” Saeyoung reached for Ae Cha’s glasses, lifting them off of her face, and setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled the girl closer, snaking his arms around her petite figure. Her head rested against his chest, and Ae Cha listened to the rhythm of his heart.

“You’re worth living and dying for. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” he finally whispered into her ear, gently stroking the top of her head.

Saeyoung’s soothing touch, and the warmth of his embrace fully relaxed Ae Cha. She gave up fighting her body’s need of sleep, closing her eyes as they became too heavy to keep open anymore. She was content; something she didn’t think was possible for her since her father’s passing.

“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha murmured faintly against him, nuzzling his chest as she drifted in and out of consciousness.   

“I want to be greedy. I wish I could have you _both_ , ” her breathing relaxed, rapidly falling into a deep slumber.  

_Oh my God._

Saeyoung’s heart jumped again, and he prayed to keep his composure as long as possible until Ae Cha fell asleep. Thankfully the girl wasn’t paying attention to how red his face and shoulders became from her words.  He watched her drift into the world of dreams in astonishment, pushing strands of Ae Cha’s hair out of her face and behind her ear.

“Be careful what you wish for, Ae Chan.”

* * *

 

“Executive Assistant Kang Jaehee speaking,” Jaehee automatically answered without checking the contact details of the caller.  She had been brewing a new batch of coffee, and a familiar voice emanated from the phone's earpiece.

“Jaehee, good morning. I don't want to disturb you, but Mr. Trust Fund Kid won't answer his phone.”

Jaehee's face lit up. “Zen! Good morning. Is there something you need?”

“Not really,” he answered, “I'm just wondering why Jumin suddenly sent bodyguards last night. Is something up?”

Jaehee sighed, unsure of what to answer.  It has been an eventful three days, and she really doesn't know where to start. “It's a long story,” she started while pressing the power switch on the coffee maker. “But in a nutshell, two women were found in Rika's apartment, and apparently, it's Mint Eye's doing.”

“What?!” Zen exclaimed, his voice rising up a few notches. “And _nobody_ bothered to tell us?”

“I don't know the whole story itself,” Jaehee responded. “But I guess it will be best if we all meet up and discuss this personally. Nobody uses the RFA chatroom anymore, and we couldn't find time to reach you or Yoosung.”

She heard Zen sigh over the phone. “I guess it can't be helped. I'm returning to Seoul in two weeks after my filming is done. Can we arrange something by then?”

“I'll check with Mr. Han and the twins,” Jaehee replied. “They're all very busy trying to deal with the situation. Our initial step is to provide you and Yoosung additional security.”

“Speaking of Yoosung... bit's weird that he has not contacted you yet.”

“He's probably still asleep,” Jaehee chuckled. I'm assuming he will start calling me any moment now.”

As if on cue, Jaehee heard the call waiting beep on her phone. She let out a sigh. “As I thought. He's calling me now, so I'll end this call. Please be safe, Zen.”

“All right. Call me if anything happens.”

Jaehee ended the call with Zen and smiled a little at how predictable Yoosung was. She pressed the green “answer” button and placed the phone next to her ear.

“Good morning, Yoosung,” she greeted.

* * *

 

“Mr. Han.”

Jumin opened his eyes, and the first thing that registered in his mind is how _painfully bright_ it was. He didn't know how he fell asleep, but he assumed it's been a couple of hours since he was last awake now that the sun is high up in the sky. He straightened and found a blanket draped over his shoulders.

_I must have been really tired._

He looked up to see one of the guards from the fleet standing in front of him. “Mr. Han, the nurse told us that Reine is awake now.”

Jumin's eyes widened with the news. His heart suddenly skipped in his chest, and he immediately felt the sleepiness getting shrugged off. He took the blanket off him and folded it neatly. “Who gave me the blanket?” He asked the fleet.

“I did, sir,” one of the men responded.

“Your name?”

“Jin Dae-sung,” he replied.

Jumin gave a curt nod and walked toward the man to place the neatly folded blanket in his hands. “I'll remember.”

He turned and picked up the receiver outside of the ICU. The nurse answered, and allowed him to come in. “However, she's still not fully aware,” the nurse warned, “she is still very disoriented.”

“Got it,” Jumin answered, and placed the receiver back on the wall mount.

He tentatively opened the door and saw the ICU nurse, her back turned and she seemed to be writing something on her clipboard.

The door clicked closed and the nurse turned to him. “Mr. Han, she is disoriented but this is due to the meds. She may not be a hundred percent coherent but the effects should wear off in a few hours.”

Jumin gave a quick nod and the nurse excused herself and exited the room.

He finally turned his gaze toward where she laid, and he suddenly felt so nervous that he half-thought of going back out of the room to collect himself. However, as he moved closer he noticed her eyes flutter open, and she was moving her toes under the blanket. Her lips were dry and chapped, but they were parted and were moving as if she was trying to make coherent words.

Seeing her alive brought out so many emotions in his heart that he thought never existed. Her small movements are so precious to him that he took his time watching them closely. _Such a stark contrast from her motionless, limp body a few hours ago._

He let out the breath he realized he was holding and finally gained the courage to stand right next to her. Her eyes darted on many things; telltale signs of grogginess. But they fluttered and moved, and her eyes were the loveliest shade of emerald green.

He gently took one of her hands in his, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles.

She finally noticed his presence. She turned her head slightly toward him, her eyes still unfocused, and her eyebrows knotted trying to comprehend what was going on.

Her eyes widened slightly.

“D... Daddy?”

Jumin felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was mistaken to be someone else, but hearing her say it was somehow endearing.

“Reine... it's me, Jumin.”

“Dad…”

Jumin sighed. “I'm not your--”

“Dad... I finally get to see you…”

Tears welled in Reine's eyes and Jumin felt his chest constrict to see her in this state. The moment her tears rolled down her temple and the bridge of her nose, he raised his hand and gently wiped them. Reine closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, causing more tears to fall.

“Dad... I met Ae Cha,” she said weakly, and then her lips curled into a slight smile. “Why didn't you tell me that I had such a cute little sister?”

Reine's voice was still hoarse and weak, but she spoke with so much _color_ . She seemed to be a completely different person...she seemed so _fragile_ , so _innocent._

“But... I feel sad that I can't be with her for long,” she spoke once more, and Jumin felt himself gasp.

“No, Reine... you're staying right here,” he said, his voice low and controlled, trying not to break.

Reine's eyes became half-lidded and melancholic. “She looks really sad, daddy,” she mumbled, almost a whisper. “She has not been okay since you left. I wish I could have taken care of her longer…”

Jumin swallowed hard. “You can, and you will, Reine. You will.”

“I hope... I hope the twins take care of her.”

Reine paid him no heed, and this caused pain to bloom in Jumin's chest. But he trusts what the nurse told him, and for now he will be content by the fact that _at least she's awake._

“I... I know you know what I did in the past, daddy.”

Jumin's attention was piqued. He listened to her intently.

He could do nothing but watch as Reine started crying in earnest. He reached out for the tissue box beside him and dabbed on her face, wiping the tears that kept falling.

“I haven't exactly been a good daughter... but I tried... I tried so hard, dad…”

He felt himself biting his lip, trying to steel himself from the emotions that she was rousing inside him.

“I met a man, dad,” she said, her voice a little clearer but still filled with pain. “I'm so scared of him.”

A pause. Jumin's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

“He’s _so beautiful._ ”

Jumin gasped and stared at her. He felt his own tear roll down his cheek, and he was too dumbfounded to even care to wipe it off.

“I'm so scared he'll hate me too…”

“What?” Jumin exclaimed. “How can I possibly--”

“I know it's wrong for me to feel this way,” she continued, completely ignoring Jumin's words. “I have no right to any of this.  But…” her voice trailed off.

She spoke once more in a voice so soft it was barely a pained whisper.

“At least I was able to save him... that's...good enough, right?”

He _ached_ to hold her.  Whatever was it that happened in her past? He wanted to tell her he didn't care. At this moment he just wanted to hold her to take the pain away.

He raised his hand to caress her forehead and her eyes closed once more, leaning into his touch. He tried so hard to keep his tears at bay but to no avail. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, and then bent forward to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
“Saranghae,” he whispered.


	19. Act 1 - Chapter 18

 

> **// chatroom deleted by YeongSo //**
> 
> **// NOTICE:  All units have disbanded until further notice. Stay vigilant.**
> 
>  

Sunlight peeked in between the curtains, shining partially on Ae Cha’s cheeks while she slept. The sun was was near the highest point in the sky. The warmth of the sun woke Ae Cha from her slumber.

_I feel so warm. Is this a dream?_

Ae Cha mewed, stirring underneath multiple layers of sheets and comforters. She rolled from her side to her back, and curled her toes as she stretched out. The rarity of not waking in a panic was a welcomed, refreshing change.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she fully regained consciousness, focusing on the ceiling first. The hum of the ceiling fan was the only background noise in the room. The silence was a sweet reverie to her ears.

“I should thank Saeyoung for letting me sleep in such a nice bed…,” she thought, stretching her arms in front of her. Living at the Choi residence wasn’t so bad after all.

 **_“Hhhnnggg…”_ **  

“Huh?”

The foreign sound startled her, causing the girl to turn her head in the direction of where it was coming from.

“S-Saeyoung!?”

She gasped, her heart racing as she gawked at the sleeping twin. Why was he in here with her? Ae Cha’s mind flashed to the few moments she recalled before falling asleep.

_“Ae Chan…” Saeyoung reached for Ae Cha’s glasses, lifting them off of her face, and setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled the girl closer, snaking his arms around her petite figure. Her head rested against his chest, and Ae Cha listened to the rhythm of his heart._

_“You’re worth living and dying for. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” he finally whispered into her ear, gently stroking the top of her head._

Ae Cha’s cheeks flushed a rosy hue, unable to remember the rest of the conversation. She swore she said something to him before falling asleep. Did she ask him to stay with her? That could definitely be possible.

_“Breathe, Ae Chan. There’s surely an explanation…”_

She gazed at Saeyoung with wonder in her eyes. Ae Cha  couldn’t believe how peaceful he appeared with his lips partially opened, snoring lightly. Curiosity set in and she scooted herself in the bed a little closer to his body. She raised her hand, gently running her fingers through his hair.

“So cute…”

Ae Cha fidgeted herself into Saeyoung’s arms and rested her head against his chest. Still asleep, Saeyoung wrapped his arms around the girl and tugged her body toward him. Her heart settled again; tranquility settling in surrounded in the red head’s warmth.

She laid in his arms quietly, daydreaming over the events from the last few days Her mind wandered to Saeran.  His personality was such a stark contrast to Saeyoung, but she found herself lost in Saeran’s presence every time he was near her. She pressed her lips together trying to remember the moment of their kiss in the car.

_Would Saeran hold me like this too…?_

_Wait. What?_ Ae Cha’s squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach knotting when catching herself deep in thought over Saeran while _cuddling_ with his twin brother.  She wondered if the feelings she was developing for both twins was normal.

“What am I doing?”

* * *

 

  
_“The number you dialed is unattended or out of coverage area. Please try yo--”_

_Beep._

“Earlier you were not answering...now _your phone ran out of battery?_ ” The man stared incredulously at his smartphone's screen, staring at Saeyoung's contact information.

The events of this morning was _chaotic._  He just cannot believe that his boys had caused a _major ruckus_ in a _freeway_ , witnessed by _hundreds of people_.

He felt a vein pop in his head, remembering how he had to sweet-talk his way through the press and literally _bribe_ witnesses to keep mum about the _fucking car chase._

“I just can't understand what you boys are thinking,” he murmured. “We haven't even been able to _earn_ anything for the past two weeks, and you went and gone _gallivanting_ in the middle of the night, _shooting_ each other, and now getting _questioned_ by police because of four people dead. Next time, _please do it in broad daylight, so we can pretty much kill ourselves._ ”

Saeran scoffed as he drove, his eyes squinting slightly. He hasn't had any sleep for more than twenty-four hours, and the bright morning sun was not helping the strain in his eyes.

“And now, _your brother won't even pick up_ . Next time you do something like this _I am taking it out of your paychecks.”_

“Tch,” Saeran said under his breath. He turned a corner and a door opened, leading to the underground garage that the brothers owned.

Once the car was parked, Vanderwood immediately stepped out and walked briskly toward the general direction of Saeyoung's room, his coat billowing slightly behind him as he walked.

“Wait till I get my hands on you, you stupid hacker,” he murmured under his breath. He noticed that Saeran was following behind, but paid no heed as he made long, purposeful strides toward Saeyoung's bedroom.

He stood in front of the door, beating it with his fist. “Oi Saeyoung! Wake up, sleepyhead! You got _so much explaining to do!”_

The sudden pounding on the door startled Ae Cha, causing her to push herself with all of her might out of Saeyoung’s arms. She overcompensated and almost rolled off of the edge of the bed.  
  
“Who is _that_?” she wondered, glancing at the door. The threatening voice was unfamiliar, but left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She looked back at Saeyoung surprised he didn’t seem to stir.

“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha carefully crawled back toward the twin, poking his cheek to wake him up. “Someone’s asking for you…”

Her expression deadpanned as Saeyoung lightly swatted her hand away and rolled over to his stomach.

_You’ve got to be kidding me! Why now?_

Ae Cha gulped and slid out of the bed, paying extra attention in not disturbing Saeyoung’s sleeping. She tiptoed toward the door, and slowly turned the doorknob. An audible click could be heard from both the hallway and the bedroom when the door began to open. Behind the slightly ajarred door, the small girl stared at the man standing in front of the door doe-eyed.

“An-anyong Ha-haseyo…”

Vanderwood stared at a _girl_ opening the door to what was supposed to be Saeyoung's room. He moved his eyes behind her and found the other twin, sleeping soundly.

He looked at the girl again.

And then at Saeyoung.

He felt yet another vein pop in his head, and he let out a nice, welcoming smile. “Oh hello there, cutie pie! Would you be so kind to step aside; I have business with the... _tomatohead_...behind you.”

“Oh… um. Okay...” Ae Cha nodded hesitantly, and stepped back to let the taller man enter the master suite. His voice didn’t sound as threatening as before. Perhaps he really is an _acquaintance._

Vanderwood smiled at the small girl and bent forward to gently pat her head. “Good girl,” then he walked past her and stepped into the room. Once at the foot of the bed he straightened and fished for something in his pocket. He brought out a strange device, and a loud popping sound of electricity resonated in the room.

_A Taser._

“Saeyoung,” Vanderwood’s demeanor suddenly changed into a menacing predator.

_“Explain all of this in less than three sentences!”_

_What the hell!?_ Ae Cha’s eyes flew open upon the sight of the taser.  Just who exactly was this person? Panic stirred in her chest.

As if on instinct, Saeyoung jumped from the bed and resumed a defensive stance, his trained body reacting to the immediate threat. His eyes darted toward the source, and he let out a sigh.

“Vandyyyy! Don't scare me like that!”

“Oh you _will_ know scary if you don't tell me _what the hell happened last night_ , and _why do you have a lady inside your room?!”_

 _“_ I should go now…” Ae Cha murmured, backing up nervously toward the door.

Saeran gently grabbed Ae Cha by the arms as he noticed that she was in distress.  He delighted at seeing her slightly disheveled hair and puffy eyes. “Good morning,” he spoke to her in a quiet tone, almost a whisper.

“That scary man is Vanderwood. It would do you good to steer clear of him.”

 _Saeran!?_ Ae Cha whipped around to face the other twin. Dread fell over her as she dreaded  Saeran’s reaction in learning she _slept_ with his brother. He had every right to be mad, no, _furious_ at her and she couldn’t blame him for avoiding her going forward.

Much to her surprise, Saeran seemed delighted to see her. _Why? Shouldn’t he be mad at me?_ Saeran’s calmness confused her, leaving her with a perplexed expression on her face.

“Good m-morning, Saeran...” Her words came out a stuttering mess while she tamed her scruffy bed-head using both of her fingers.

“Oi. I heard that.” Vanderwood shot a glare toward the other twin, which caused him to tense a little.

“Well?” Vanderwood turned back to Saeyoung while he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his arms crossed against his chest.

Saeyoung rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat on the bed. “First, I want to let it be known that _nothing happened._ We just slept together.”

 _“Slept together?”_ Vanderwood replied in a threatening tone.

Saeyoung raised his hands. “N-not as in 'slept together’ l-like the u-uh, the whole _thing_ but we just literally slept right next to each other! I promise!” He clasped his hands over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “Ae Chan, I didn't do anything, right?!” His eyes pleaded to her as she stood beside the other twin.

“Ae Cha..? Ohhh,” Vanderwood remarked as he suddenly realized who she was. He turned to smile at her and he dipped in a slight bow. “Sorry that you had to see this first thing in the morning. My name is Vanderwood, and I _manage_ these two boys. Now, please make sure to direct all your complaints if the boys do anything _untoward_ to you,” he turned and gave a look at Saeyoung. “and I'll be more than happy to tase them to submission.” His voice fell from pleasant to threatening when he said the last sentence, which caused both men to swallow hard.

“Vander-wood?” Ae Cha blinked, noting how uncomfortable both twins suddenly became.

She studied Vanderwood intently. _Who was Vanderwood?  Was he their boss?_ When the taller man’s eggplant and ebony top caught her eye, the girl immediately lit up recognizing the brand. _  
_

“Your top is from Hongdae, isn’t it!?” She asked Vanderwood enthusiastically, her eyes sparkled with curiosity.  Fashion was one of her favorite things to talk about. If this top really was the one she’s seen before…. then that would mean Vanderwood would also have a love of clothing.

_You can never have enough friends to talk fashion with._

The tall man blinked once and was delighted with her reaction. “Ohhh! You recognized!  Well, someone's got a good eye,” he bent forward to pat her on the head again.

She approached Vanderwood to admire his top, reaching out to touch the fabric.  The top’s design was deceiving; the sheen made it appear it wasn’t nearly as durable as it truly was. It was soft, but breathable. The fabric was some of the best in the world. _This was the one._ The girl covered planted both of her hands on her cheeks, unable to contain her excitement.

“ _It is_! Wow, there’s only a handful Alexanber McKing designed. You’re so lucky!” She cooed, marveling at Vanderwood.

He beamed. His eyes sparkled with admiration. _She's so tiny and cute!_

He turns to the boys nonchalantly. “Can I take her home?”

This surprised the twins, who spoke in unison. “No!”

He turned and smiled at Ae Cha once more. “Hey, Ae Chan, I bet you're hungry. Would you like to have breakfast? Tell me what you want and I'll make it for you.”

Saeyoung pouted. “Hey, how come _we_ don't get breakfast?”

Vanderwood sighed. “All you ever eat are those damn chips. I've _told_ you to stop eating it because it'll make you _stupid_ , and apparently it did it's job very well,” he snapped.

He turned to Ae Cha once more. “You, however, need more sustenance. You're going to get sick with the way you're treating your body.”

Vanderwood sighed. He certainly felt like he's taking care of three children. “Well? What do you want for breakfast?” he spoke as he walked toward the kitchen, grabbing the apron hung on the wall as he entered the preparation area.

“Bacon and eggs!” Saeyoung gleefully answered, and turned to Ae Cha. “Vandy is the _best cook ever!_ Let's go for breakfast!” He said and bent forward to kiss her on the cheek, then happily strutted to the kitchen.

Saeran patted Ae Cha's head. “I'm skipping breakfast... I'm so tired,” he looked at Ae Cha with half-lidded eyes, and then broke a yawn. He tried to rub sleep away from his eyes.

“No you're not,” Vanderwood shouted from the kitchen. “Eat something and _then_ sleep.”

Saeran stared at the general direction of the kitchen in surprise. “How the hell did he hear me?”

* * *

 

Vanderwood laid his back on the chair’s backrest as he sighed. He took a sip from the freshly-brewed green tea that rested in a small teacup on the kitchen island.

Sitting across him was Ae Cha enjoying the last of her strawberry pomegranate smoothie. He watched her and questions upon questions played in his mind.  

During the short time he was able to interact with her, he did not miss the different emotions that flashed across her eyes, and most definitely the stronger emotions of nostalgia and the pain that was associated with it.

“Did you like the smoothie, Ae Chan?” He smiled at her as he leaned forward on the counter, one elbow propped on the countertop and his chin rested on his hand.

“Yes! Thank you!” Ae Cha nodded, and lightly dabbed her lips with a napkin. She glanced at her phone to check the time before she returned focus back to Vanderwood.

“Breakfast was so delicious. I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in--oh,” the girl paused, pain flickered in her eyes while she remembered home-cooked meals her father used to serve her.  She sighed. “It’s been _awhile_.”

Vanderwood smiled at her, but his expression softened a little. “We will just have to change that, don't we?” He took another sip of his tea. “I'm not always here, but I'll make sure to cook for you when I am. You're so _tiny_ ,” he chided.

Ae Cha’s expression contorted. "Tiny? _Me_?” She chuckled, and shook her head. “It’s the opposite, actually. I’ve been told I'm too heavy. I was thinking I needed to lose a couple more kilograms.”

Vanderwood stared at her incredulously. “What? Good lord, you're already tiny as you are. You need to eat something more substantial to get a good glow going,” he took a sip from his teacup again. “I'm having such a hard time trying to make those twins eat something better than those blasted chips...and I'm pretty sure they aren't eating well when I'm away.”

He leaned back once again and collected himself. “Sorry. I vented a little bit,” he sighed off his tension and took another sip.

“It's been a very rough night for all of us...most especially you,” he gazed at her empathically. “You almost died with the guidance of the brothers and I would like to extend my apologies for that.”

He leaned forward and wore a solemn expression. “But I am quite happy that they did. The group that hunted you was a Quad--no ordinary foot soldiers--and I am sure the brothers only acted the best way they know how.”

Vanderwood gave her a puzzled expression. “I am surprised, though--you seem _unfazed_ by all that happened. I was expecting you to be in a state of shock...and yet you sit there content with your smoothie. You're pretty resilient,” he commented.

Ae Cha nodded to Vanderwood’s observation. A sense of uneasiness settled into her chest. If there was one thing Ae Cha disliked, it was any conversations about _her._ She could feel Vanderwood’s eyes staring upon her as if he was waiting for a response.

“Quad? What’s that?,” Ae Cha deflected. She reached for the glass with trembling hands, and took a generous sip of the smoothie before setting it back on the counter in front of her. placing the half-empty glass back on the counter in front of her.

Vanderwood sighed. “According to Saeran, it's a group composed of four men, sent out for one purpose: to kill. These people have been thoroughly brainwashed, and will do everything to do what their “savior” tells them to do, without question, while they still draw breath.”

He was about to take another sip when he realized his teacup was empty. He sat it down on the countertop, and turned to Ae Cha. “We're trying to fix the situation right now. For now… I hope you don't mind staying with us so we can keep you safe. Also,” he winked at her as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand once more. “I'll cook anything you like! Just tell me what you'd like to eat and I'll make it.”

“A group sent to _kill_? That must mean...” the girl gasped when the pieces of the puzzle seamlessly put itself together in her mind. Everything happening had to be related Sim Yeong-ho. It finally made sense.

 _Mint Eye was hunting her down._ Jumin was attacked and Reine nearly died because of her. Pain crept up in her abdomen causing her to clench her jaw. She didn’t understand why everyone around her has to suffer in her name.

It felt unfair in her mind for him or the twins to selflessly offer to protect her without complaining. There had something useful she could do. _Let me help fix the situation._

“Everyone’s in danger because of _me_ ,” Ae Cha grimaced.

“You're sorely mistaken,” Vanderwood replied. “Mint Eye is a formidable organization--I’m afraid all of us are being played as pawns in this scheme they orchestrate. Don't think of this as your fault--you never intended this to happen.”

He turned the bar stool to his left so he can fill his cup with more tea. “But I am sure you still feel accountable no matter what I say, so I'll say this: this whole thing is bigger than any of us alone. It's not just about you or us. We're all being played for whatever twisted reason they have, and we fully intend to defend ourselves, whether it involved you or not. It just so happened that you were added to the picture, but for us it's the same battle we’re fighting since a year ago.”

He leaned back once more and rolled his shoulders. “Everyone has their own interests in mind--Jumin’s C&R. Saeran’s battle with his past. RFA’s memory of V. Saeyoung is his brother. I'm not sure what _yours_ is, but the mere fact that you're here means you have one, too. Me? I'm just here for the business,” he winked at Ae Cha and got up the bar stool, taking his cup of tea with him.

“Or maybe,” he stopped and smiled to himself as the twins entered the kitchen with washed plates in their hands, ready to be replaced in the cupboards. “They may have a _new_ reason to fight,” he muttered under his breath, and he smiled widely to Ae Cha who was staring at him with a confused expression.

Vanderwood turned to the twins. “Oi. Did you clean the sink?”

“Yes, mom,” they said in unison, which made Vanderwood's eyebrows knot.

“Are you asking to get hurt?” He asked menacingly, reaching for his pocket.

Vanderwood turned to smile again at Ae Cha. “Well, little one, I have to go,” he said while he flipped his arm to look at his wristwatch. “I have matters to attend to. Saeyoung,” he called. “Meet me at the docks by eleven. We need to get the little lady some good food for later.”

Vanderwood exited the room with the twins watching his coat flutter slightly as he walked. They both gave a sigh as Vanderwood finally closed the door, and they both looked at Ae Cha empathically.

“Ae Cha, we're sorry about that,” Saeyoung said, sitting at the bar stool in front of the girl. “He's pretty harsh, but he means well.”

Saeran yawned openly as he closed the cupboard door. His shoulders slumped slightly, a clear sign of fatigue. He then remembered the scene this morning, and turned to his brother. “Hyung, did she get a good night's sleep last night?”

The girl was mid-sip of her fruit beverage, and reading an article on her phone when the twins began their conversation. Almost instantly her cheeks flushed red at Saeran’s question. The shock made her release the grip from her phone. It landed gently on her lap.

 

“Yup! I made sure of it,” Saeyoung replied.

The brothers went on about their conversation about some computer stuff that completely eluded Ae Cha. The girl gasped mid-sip on her smoothie, resulting in her choking on the liquid already inside her mouth. She shoved the glass away from her and covered her mouth, coughing. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

_“They KNEW about this?”_

The twins both turned their attention to Ae Cha as they heard her choking on her drink. Saeyoung was fast to respond, standing up and running his hands on her back. “Saeran, get some clean towels,” he requested, and Saeran was fast to comply.

“Are you alright?” Saeyoung asked, his eyebrows knotted in concern.

Saeran came back with a clean towel and Saeyoung used it to wipe the tears that collected in her eyes because of the coughing.

“I-I-I I’m f-fine!” Ae Cha insisted.

The girl sat on stool quietly with both twins hovering over her. It was astonishing how normal both twins were treating her. When Saeyoung finished wiping her face, Ae Cha smiled.

“Argh, I need to meet Vanderwood by eleven,” Saeyoung whined. “I have a few errands to attend to. Saeran, take care of Ae Cha and _do not go out._ Who knows what's lying in wait for you outside,” he firmly instructed, and Saeran nodded.

“We'll be in the room,” Saeran called out to his brother who was already halfway out of the kitchen.

Saeyoung stopped and doubled back, then gave Ae Cha a quick, tight hug. “I'll be back for lunch,” he promised.

Before Ae Cha could respond, a familiar tone was heard playing in the room. All three of them looked at each other before turning to see who was calling Ae Cha, and they all gave a collective sigh relief when they saw Jumin's caller ID on the screen.

 _Jumin?_ She wondered if there may have been an update on Reine. Ae Cha snatched her phone off the counter, and pressed the green answer button. “Yeoboseyo?”

“Ae Cha,” Jumin's baritone voice emanated from the phone's receiver. “I...hope this is a good time to call.”

“Of course!” Ae Cha reassured Jumin. She pushed herself off of the stool, and waved at Saeyoung who was heading out. She then gently tapped Saeran’s shoulder to get his attention, mouthing “I’ll be right back” before walking out of the kitchen.  

He sounded _so tired_. There was a tinge of sadness in his voice, but he cleared his throat and spoke with a more resolute tone.

“Reine...she finally woke up.”

Jumin smiled a little when he told her the news. “Reine is sleeping soundly after the whole ordeal, and the nurse said it's better that she's getting as much rest as possible.”

“That’s great,” Ae Cha sighed as she approached the hallway leading to Saeyoung’s room. _What a relief._ She perched herself on the bottom steps of the stairs, and twirled a strand of her hair.

“She was...disoriented, though,” he said with a tinge of pain in his voice. “But the nurse said it's due to the meds, so it would eventually wear off and she'll be fully conscious by afternoon.”

“Thank you for being with Reine,” her tone wavered.  As wonderful as the news was Reine was awake, Ae Cha still felt responsible for her sister being injured. _It hurt._

“Can I ask you something, Jumin?” Ae Cha changed the subject. Her mind wandered to the car chase from last night. Even she couldn’t believe how they made out it alive. There was a voice nagging inside of her that if she could do this, then maybe… just maybe...

“Do you think I can be strong enough to protect my sister one day?” She asked.

Jumin noted the pain in her voice.  He closed his eyes and sighed. “The mere fact that you ask this instead of turning away is strength on its own. You _are_ strong, Ae Cha. Don't let pain cloud how you see yourself.”

“You really think _I’m_ strong?” Ae Cha lit up from Jumin’s advice. She found comfort in his, no, she found _inspiration_ in his words _._ Maybe Jumin was right. Maybe the girl could be strong enough to stand on her own and protect the people she cared for.  

“I... I needed that. Thanks,” her smile resonated. She stood up and strolled back into the kitchen, surprised to see the room was empty.

Jumin was confused. _What did he say?_ “Ah, the doctor wants something. I have to go. I trust the twins can take care of you. I'll let you know if something is up.”  He stared at the phone for a time and ended the call.

“Jumin?” Ae Cha lowered her phone at the sound of dial tone on the other end of the line, and decided to head to the living room. She then spotted a familiar mop of red hair peeking over the couch.  

“Reine’s awake!,” the girl announced as she plopped on the couch. She ruffled her hair casually.  “I’d like to try to see her again when it’s safe to.”

The girl’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of light snoring beside her. She glanced over to her side at the noise. Her eyes grew wide when she felt a slight weight and saw tufts of crimson hair on her shoulder.  Saeran was sound asleep and using the small girl as his pillow.

“I didn’t get to properly thank you for protecting me last night,” Ae Cha whispered, and smiled at the sleeping twin. She thanked the stars he couldn’t see the ever-growing blush on her face.

 _This will have to do for now._  



	20. Act 1 - Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Sim Yeong-ho! We hope you find him as much of a... delight as we do. :)

“ _The Quad has failed_.”

His initial thoughts were to throw the phone against the glass door, but he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and stopped himself from being overtaken by his simmering anger.

“Do you have any instructions, sir?”

The man felt the familiar uneasiness in his left arm, which made him unconsciously reach into his pockets for the stack of coins he always carried. He would take one coin from the top stack and place it on the bottom, again and again, until the familiar movement and the sound of metal rubbing against metal doused his escalating anxiety.

“Lay low for the moment,” he instructed, his voice calm and composed as opposed to the frantic flickering of his fingers on his left hand. “I will delete all messages in the messenger. Wait for further instructions and don't rouse suspicion.”

“Understood, sir.”

 _Do you, really?_ He wanted to say, but he practiced restraint as he stood in the middle of the airport’s valet waiting lounge. He disconnected the call and expertly tapped on the root commands on his smartphone, then dropped it into the nearest trash bin. As if on cue, a black limousine pulled over and he wasted no time to get in as soon as the parking assistant opened the door.

Once the assistant made sure that the man was seated comfortably inside the car, he handed him another phone. The man took it without a word, and motioned the assistant to close the car door.

When the car rolled out of the valet waiting lounge and into the main road, the man turned the new smartphone on and it was satisfyingly the same make and model, settings, and contents of the other phone he threw out.  The only thing that differed was the phone number. _At least something went right today,_ he mused.

He has had enough with all this _incompetence_. Although he didn't really expect much from those drug-heavy fanatics, but they are especially trained to kill.  

_How hard was it to get rid of a small, insignificant girl?_

At this point, he was also reminded of another failed attempt to end the redhead’s life. He felt another pang of annoyance in his chest and his left hand fiddled with the coins even louder.

 _Both of these whores are becoming more trouble than expected_.

With this happening, he knows he needs to be careful in returning to C&R. Junghee had pretty much compromised the integrity of the security team, and knowing Jumin Han he will not stop until everyone is found.

And there is also the problem with the goddamn _twins_. Sooner or later they would find his involvement with all of what's happened. He personally bore witness to the older twin’s capabilities when he took Saeran, and he has no intention of getting caught.

_Saeran._

His left hand stopped fiddling with the coins and his fingers clenched around them. _I should have killed him when I had the chance._

The car pulled over to the condominium's driveway and into the underground parking lot, where it stopped by the elevator area. The driver opened the car door for him, and the man alighted the vehicle to quickly stride toward the elevator. He tapped his access card on one of the sensors and pressed “up”.

The doors opened and he stepped in, and once he alighted and reached the door to his suite, he pressed his hand on the biometric scanner.

 _“Access granted.”_ the text read on the small LED board, and the door slid open.

He tossed his heavy coat on the couch and assessed the entire situation in his head. He walked toward the window and watched the city below.

 _Why did Rika insist on sending them to the damn apartment?_ It would have been more efficient to just kidnap them if she wanted them.

As if on cue, his phone vibrated in his suit pocket. He knew who this call is from. He clenched his jaw and pressed the green “accept” button.

“Savior.”

“Yeong-Ho,” the female voice emanated from the phone's earpiece. “I will be straight to the point. Your actions have caused some of our investors to back out, and you will deal with this on your own.”

Somehow, he has expected this. “What would you have me do, your Grace?”

“Kill them.”

His ashen eyes widened with the absurdity of the request. “The men you're asking me to hunt down are no ordinary people, your Grace.”

A sigh was heard at the other end of the line. “Can you not do it? I thought you more capable than this. This would have been nothing to Saeran.”

His anger burst in the mention of the bastard’s name. _You already have me, and you fucking talk about someone else?_

“Ah, I'm sorry. I must have struck a cord. But you know it's true. He could have--”

“I'll do it,” he snapped, and a satisfied giggle was heard at the other end of the line.

“As expected of someone in your caliber. I will be waiting for good news.”

The call ended with a beep. He never knew what Rika was thinking--and that somehow gave him a sweet taste in his mouth. He relished in the cruelty of it all. Rika _knew_ how to play the game, without even lifting a finger.

_A human being’s worst enemy are themselves. It just takes a minute to observe them. Tell them what you see and watch them fall at your feet._

So beautifully cruel, Rika.

A rush of excitement flooded him. As much as the current development was not to his liking, he cannot deny in his heart that the new mission made the hunt even sweeter. He could just imagine the horror in Jumin Han's heart as he would feel tortured to find who is killing off his executives.  The fear that he could instill to the sisters. The desperation he can give to the twins.

He licked his lips and a grin slowly crept on his face, his ash-colored eyes glinting with a desire so primal and dark.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he whispered.

* * *

 

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

She felt the pull of consciousness once again, her ears focused on the steady, unnatural beeping sound. She felt a sharp pain in her midsection as consciousness slowly took over, and upon noticing the pain it slowly built up and multiplied, robbing her of sleep.

Suddenly it was difficult for her to breathe normally. Her eyebrows knotted in the effort of slowing her breathing, and the pain became unbearable enough for her to let out a small groan.

_Why...why is it painful?_

_And they said there will be no pain in death._

She felt a warm hand envelop hers and she unconsciously grabbed onto it to at least have an outlet for the pain.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Jumin’s grey eyes looking at hers. He looked calm and complacent, but his eyes were ridden with worry.

He placed his other hand on top of hers, and gently caressed the back of her hand to help ease the pain.

Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him, and then she felt her heart swell with happiness.  

He’s here.  Jumin’s here.

_Alive._

The pain no longer mattered.  She let out a shaky sigh of relief feeling Jumin’s warm hands against hers.  Unbeknownst to her, her lips slightly curled up to a smile, her eyes softened in seeing him.

_He’s okay...thank God he’s okay._

“Hey,” Jumin spoke oh so softly, his eyes that used to be cold, dark pools became so _soft and warm._ He removed one of his hands from hers and stroked her forehead, and she leaned into his touch.

“J-Ju...min…” she found that she could barely speak, the smallest effort was shooting pain from her midsection.

“Shh,” Jumin lightly pressed a finger on her lips. “Don't talk.”

Jumin sat in silence with her for a few minutes, his fingers continued to lightly stroke her hair. Her head feels strangely oily and matted, and somehow she felt self-conscious on how she looked like at the moment. Despite this, she allowed herself the small indulgence of closing her eyes and just _feel_ his hand on her forehead.

After a while, she finally realized that Jumin wasn't wearing his normal suit--he wore a black, long-sleeved button-down shirt with the first two buttons unfastened, and the sleeves folded right by his elbow. He had dark circles under his eyes, but he still looked ethereal, like a dream.

Reine felt warmth flood to her cheeks as she watched him. Her heart fluttered while watching him dutifully fix her blanket so she could stay warm.

“H..how long have I been out?” She asked, and Jumin shot her a worried stare.

He sighed and sat on a chair beside her bed. “Must you _always_ defy what I ask you to do?”

She felt herself smile. “I'm sorry, Mr. Han,” she weakly replied as she teased him.

“So stubborn,” he huffed. “You were in the ICU for two days. We transferred you out just this morning.”

She gasped. “Almost three days? I was asleep that long?”

Jumin turned to look at her, as if he was studying her. She stared back, confused. “You...you don't remember?”

Reine's eyebrows knotted in confusion. “Remember what?”

“You woke up on the second day,” he said while he stood to adjust the window blinds to let a little more natural light in. “But you were quite disoriented, still.”

“Well that explains why I couldn't remember,” Reine replied. “I…I didn't say anything embarrassing, right?”

Jumin suddenly froze. The memory of her in such a state stabbed at his heart, and created a whirlpool of emotions he was unsure how to swim out of.

“Jumin..?”

“ _I failed to protect you.”_

Reine felt her breath hitch slightly with Jumin's words. He sat back down on the chair and placed his forehead on the metal braces of the hospital bed, his hair covering his eyes from view. “I became too careless. I was _confident_ in what I do...and all I did was endanger you.”

“Careless? Endanger me? Jumin,” Reine muttered, the pain slowly being forgotten the more she paid it no heed. “I am your bodyguard. It was my--”

“No you are not,” Jumin retorted. “ _You're not_.”

“Fine, but I _was_. And I've been trained to--”

Jumin stood up abruptly. “I never thought of you as one! You're my--”

He caught himself as if he were about to blurt something he would've regretted. His eyes were black pools of swirling emotions, and Reine felt as if she had struck something in him.

“Jumin? What..?”

“N-never mind what I said,” Jumin cleared his throat and regained his composure.

“I've arranged the transfer from the ICU to one of the premium rooms as soon as you got better,” he said, his professional facade immediately set on his features as he looked around the hospital room. “It's not to my liking, but this should do until you can move to a better one.”

For the first time in minutes, Reine let her eyes roam around the room. The place was _huge_ . The room had it's own lounge area, and _is that a kitchen?_

“Jumin...i-isn't this a bit too much? I-I’m--”

“Let me do this for you. Please,” he implored, his voice softer. “Let me take care of you, at least.”

She somehow felt a pang of guilt. She was _nobody._ Being alive was more than she deserved _,_ and yet someone of his stature fussed over her like a _lover_.

Wait.   _Does he..?_

The reality of it slapped her in the face so hard she almost forgot to breathe. Images of her past came crashing down at her like a deluge, her sins crawling up her skin to remind her of her place in everything.

She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve _him_.

_She deserved to die._

 

> _“Do you like it when he slithers his hands all over you like that?”_
> 
> _“No!”_
> 
> _“Or do you enjoy being an old man's plaything? My, oh my. You're nothing but a filthy whore, like your mother who opens her legs to any man who had coins in his pockets.”_
> 
> _“Don't you dare--”_
> 
> _“I know you want to kill him. Oh, yes. Your eyes tell me everything, Reine. Your anger burns. Every time he touches you, you want to wring his neck with those hands of yours. Every time he looks at you with those lecherous eyes you know how much you want to end it all.”_
> 
> _"You can end it all, Reine. You have power in your hands to take it all.”_

 

“I'm...sorry, Jumin,” she mumbled and looked away. “I...I don't deserve any of this.”

 

> _“--like your mother who opened her legs to any man who had coins in his pockets.”_

She clenched her fists. _I will not be like my mother._

Jumin turned to her. His body may seem sturdy but his eyes betrayed his pain. All he wanted was to take care of her. To at least _show_ her that _it's okay._

“I...I can't accept all of this, Jumin,” Reine spoke quietly, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Jumin stood beside her and held one of her hands in his. “Why?”

Reine looked away. _How can I possibly tell you?_ “I'm... I'm grateful for the help thus far. I'll pay you back once I get better.”

Silence hung heavy in the air, and if it weren't for the steady beeping of the monitor, it would have consumed her.

 

> _“You robbed my daughter of her father. You robbed her of a life! You robbed me of my husband...I hope you die and rot in hell. Why don't you just die?!”_

“I see,” Jumin said with finality as his face turned cold, but his voice was thick with suppressed anger and pain.

Reine clenched her fists as Jumin's words hung in the air.She couldn't say or do anything but watch him as he turned to open the door and close it behind him.

 

> _“And now you cry?! Good. Remember this pain, you fucking whore. May it follow you wherever you go, and I hope the dying face of my husband haunts you until your own death!”_

_This is for the best,_ she assured herself as tears silently rolled the sides of her face.

* * *

 

“Mr. Han. You're on your _second_ bottle of wine. And God forbid, it's a Sunday,” Jaehee placed the pile of papers on Jumin's desk, while the man furiously scribbled on his notebook.

“Thank you, Assistant Kang. It _is_ a Sunday. You may go home,” he replied without looking up. “I'll take care of the rest.”

A sigh was heard from Jaehee and she leaned both her hands on Jumin's desk. A small box was sitting on top of his desk right next to the desk lamp, and Jaehee stared at it with curiosity.

“Saeran Choi is at the lobby, as you requested,” she said after finally giving up to talking some sense into the C&R Director. “Is there really nothing I can do to help?”

Jumin finally stopped writing and lightly rested his pen on the desk. He straightened his back and looked up at her. “I'm fine. You may go.”

Jaehee straightened and gave one final sigh. “All right. See you, Mr. Han.”

Jumin picked up his pen and went through the first stack of papers that Jaehee left as she closed the door. The fountain pen made scratching noises on paper as he scribbled with an unusually heavy pressure.

 

> _"I don't deserve any of this."_

A surge of emotions flooded him as Reine’s words echoed in his mind. He abruptly lifted the pen from the paper and closed his eyes to let out a sigh, his fist clenched as he fought to control the feeling of…

...what was he _exactly_ feeling? Anger? Sadness? Worry?

“It doesn't make sense,” he mumbled to himself. He swiveled his chair to turn toward the glass window behind him, his eyes scanning the city below. He leaned his elbow on one of the chair’s armrests and his index finger idly stroked his lower lip.

“Nothing has been making sense for the past few days,” a familiar voice responded to him, and Jumin immediately turned to its source. Saeran stood just by the door with his hands in his pockets as he laid his gaze on Jumin, studying him.

Jumin closed his eyes and stood, then opened them and gave a lingering glance at the box on his desk. “Saeran...could you gather all of Reine's phone data and transfer it on this one? She broke her phone,” he opened one of his desk drawers and placed the bloodied, broken phone on his desk.

Saeran noted the pain that passed in Jumin's features. “That's easy enough. When do you need it?”

“Immediately,” he replied. “I plan to give it to her before she leaves.”

Saeran's eyebrows knotted in confusion. “ _Before she leaves?_ ”

Jumin sighed and turned toward the glass window and away from Saeran. “She refused help. I am assuming she will take things in her own hands the moment that she can make the tiniest of movement,” he spoke in between clenched teeth, and Saeran watched as Jumin clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to keep his emotions at bay.

Jumin's sigh pulled Saeran out of his reverie. “Why must she be _so stubborn?_ ” Jumin remarked. “Why couldn't she just accept _help?_ Why couldn't she just sit down and be taken care of?”

Saeran watched him with understanding as Jumin vented his frustration. The pieces fell into place in his mind as a familiar scene developed before him, and knowing Jumin, he may not be the best person to set things in order.

“Apologies, Saeran. It must be the wine,” he said and gestured toward the empty wine bottles sitting on top of the shelves.  
  
Saeran wasted no time. He grabbed both the bloodied phone and the box on Jumin's desk. “Immediately, you said. Leave it to me.”


	21. Act 1 - Chapter 20

Her eyes watched every color in the sky as the sun set. A sharp pain in her midsection has been hampering her movement since she woke up, but so far she managed to go as far as relieve herself on her own and sit up from her bed, to the nurses’ horror.

She felt herself recovering very fast. The doctor informed her of the damage, and she was relieved to know that the bullet had only grazed her liver. 

But on top of all, she needs to get out of here. Fast.

Her fists clutched at the blanket tightly. She  _ can't _ stay useless like this any longer. The doctor has been repeatedly telling her not to move, but she knows her own body--she will  _ force  _ herself to get better if she needs to. 

A heavy sigh snapped her back to reality as a nurse entered her room. “Miss Lee, you're not supposed to sit up yet!” She commented, and went to adjust her bed.

Reine smiled at the nurse. “I feel way worse when lying down. I don't feel any pain,” she reasoned.

The nurse started scribbling on her clipboard. “You might open up the wound,” she reminded. “You've only been here for four days. It may not be bleeding as much but it's still not healed...please be careful,” she smiled at Reine she flipped the clipboard closed.

Reine turned toward the window, admiring the last rays of sunlight over the cityscape. “I plan to get out of here as soon as possible,” she said solemnly. “I can't inconvenience people more than I already have.”

She heard a giggle. “You mean Mr. Han?”

Reine felt blood rush to her cheeks. She turned to the nurse with a surprised expression.

The nurse covered her mouth. “I am so sorry, miss. That was uncalled for,” she quickly apologized.

_ Jumin. _ She felt her heart ache for him. She knows she hurt him, but what was there to do? She  _ longed _ to be with him, and yet she was  _ so scared.  _ She had nothing to give him, and while she wasn't afraid of him turning away, she will not forgive herself if being with him tainted his good reputation.

“No, it's fine,” she smiled, and turned her eyes back toward the scenery at the window. 

“He’s...he’s a good  _ friend _ . He's a little intense, but his heart is in the right place,” she spoke with fondness.

“You must care about him so much to stand in between him and a fired bullet.”

A familiar voice rang inside the room and both women turned toward the door. Saeran had opened the door without them noticing, and Reine found herself unable to respond.

The nurse excused herself and left the room, and Saeran stood quietly a good distance from the bed.

“How...how’s Ae Cha?” Reine spoke which finally broke the awkward silence. 

“Why don't you check on her yourself?” He replied, and placed a box on the bed, beside her lap. Reine looked at the black box with curiosity, and then turned to Saeran, who nodded towards it, urging her to open it.

Reine gingerly opened the box to find a brand new smartphone, and she shot a surprised look at Saeran. 

“We took the liberty of transferring the files from your old, broken phone on this one,” Saeran said. 

Reine sighed and gently replaced the phone back in it's box. “It was...Jumin, wasn't it?”

Saeran looked into her eyes. He definitely saw guilt behind them, and he gave a frustrated sigh. “So what if it was?”

“Then I can't accept this,” she replied. “I can't owe him more than I already do.”

“Don't be stupid,” he retorted. “You said it yourself-- _ his heart is in the right place. _ Jumin isn't doing all this for anything in return.”

Reine clutched at the blankets as she turned her gaze away. “That's even worse,” she said with a pained chuckle. “I don't deserve any of this.”

“Aren't you being awfully selfish right now?” Saeran replied through gritted teeth. “Do you honestly think you're the only one who suffer?”

“I did not say that,” she interjected, her voice slightly agitated. “But if I have to hurt him to protect him, I would.”

“Bullshit,” Saeran snapped, which made Reine turn to him abruptly. 

“What?!”

“I don't know what you're thinking, but if you think you're the one to take him down, then you're mistaken,” he argued. “You're treating him like an idiot.”

“Do you think this isn't  _ painful _ , Saeran?” Her voice finally broke, her tears staining the pristine white blanket as they fell. “I'm left with no choice! My past will forever haunt me. I'm so afraid I'll end up hurting him if it does!”

“Then  _ shut up and listen _ ,” Saeran interrupted. 

“I don't know what happened to you in the past. But  _ I killed his best friend.  _ And  _ he forgave me _ . Took me in like  _ family.  _ Do you honestly think that  _ your _ past that he had  _ nothing  _ to do with would actually  _ matter _ ?”

Reine's eyes widened in shock. “W-what…”

Saeran's eyes were  _ furious _ . She felt the tenacity of his suppressed anger behind them. “I owe him my life. If you so much as hurt him,  _ I swear I will repay you tenfold.” _

Reine wanted to respond but no words came. Saeran's revelation shook her to the core, but it spoke to her like none other. 

Saeran sighed and turned toward the door. “If you really care about him, then shut up and get the help you need,” he said in an exasperated tone as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

 

He always found humans  _ fascinating _ . 

It was an easy deal to lure him out. A simple mention of a name was all it took. A small message, inconspicuous--but to someone with  _ secrets _ , it meant everything that he ever feared about.

Sim Yeong-Ho sat contentedly at the back of his black limousine. He adjusted his leather gloves as he waited, his car parked in a dark corner.

_ He's late.  _ He flipped his fob watch closed as he grew impatient. He tapped his fingers as his hands sat on his lap, his eyes hovered on the phone that sat on the leather seat just beside him.

Then he heard footsteps. He smiled to himself; he felt the rush of excitement course through him. He felt the urge to grab the stack of coins in his pocket, but not now.

_ Patience, Yeong-Ho. _

Soon he heard three abrupt knocks on his window, and turned to see the man he was waiting for. He rolled the window down and gave his most professional smile.

“Good evening, Yoon Tae,” he greeted, but was met by an angry shove of a leather bag.

“Here's your fucking money,” Yoon Tae snapped. “I did my part. I want no ties with Mint Eye from now on. Leave my daughters alone.”

Yeong-Ho smiled. “Now, now. I've always been true to my word, haven't I?” He took the bag from the window and placed it on the car floor.

As soon as the bag hit the floor, he turned toward the other man, swiftly grabbed onto the hilt of a dagger and plunged it into Yoon Tae's chest. The man stared at Yeong-Ho with wide, terrified eyes, and he started regurgitating blood.

“Now your ties to Mint Eye are cut, as promised,” he whispered with a smile as he watched life leave Yoon Tae's eyes, and he landed on the ground with a thud.

He took out his handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped the blade clean, then threw the soiled cloth out the window and rolled the window closed.

“Let's go.”

* * *

 

 

Reine kept on glancing at the black box that sat on the bed beside her. It's late in the evening, and she has not seen Jumin since the morning when she woke up.

Saeran's words echoed in her mind the entire afternoon. There were several times when she wanted to open the box and just call him, but she really didn't know what to say. She had been a stubborn, selfish,  _ ungrateful _ woman and her heart ached at the words she spoke to him.

_ Dammit, Reine! Why can't you just call him?! _

She opened the box for the nth time today. This time, she took the phone out, and placed the lid upside-down on the bed. 

She noticed a white sheet of sticky note underneath the cover. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion, and brought the note toward the light.  
  


_ Reine, _

_ I hope you feel better.  _

_ Jumin _  
  


Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she read the note over and over again.

“Damn it,” she whispered. “Even your handwriting is beautiful.”

She turned the phone on, and she gasped at how  _ everything was the same _ before she lost her old one. Her contacts, her messages, even her photos. More tears flooded her vision and she was taken aback on how much  _ care _ Jumin had put into setting everything up for her.

As she scanned through her contacts, her thumb stopped when Jumin's number came into view. She wiped her tears with the blanket and took a deep breath. 

Finally, she pressed the green call out button.

She felt her heart beat so fast as the phone started ringing.  _ Would it be rude if she terminated the call now? _

Suddenly, the ringing stopped, and it felt like her heart stopped with it when she finally heard his voice.

“Reine.”

She couldn't respond. All she felt was her heart bursting, and she tried to hold her tears back but failing miserably. 

“J-Jumin,” she finally gathered her courage to talk, and  _ oh God she sounded so awful. _ She planned on just blurting out her apology, but now that she heard his voice she couldn't control even her erratic breathing.

“ _ Wait for me. _ ”

The call was disconnected before she could respond. She stared disbelievingly at the phone, noting to herself that Jumin really needed some lecturing on phone manners...

_...but oh God he's coming over.  _ What will she  _ say?! _

She literally dropped her phone on the bed when the door flung open, and Jumin immediately stepped in. Her eyes widened, and opened her mouth to utter her surprise but a few strides was all it took until she felt his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her head to rest against his chest.

“Why are you  _ so damn stubborn? _ ” He spoke as he held her, and it was all it took for her to cling tightly on his arms and buried her face in his chest.

“I'm so sorry…” she whispered, her tears stained her cheeks and Jumin responded by wiping them off with his handkerchief.

“You should be,” he replied as he rested his chin on the top of her head. “But... I'm glad that you called. I was getting tired of waiting.”

Reine suddenly remembered the question she was supposed to ask when he suddenly showed up at the door. She pulled away and looked at him. “How did you get here so fast?”

He smiled at her, his grey eyes shone like silver against the dim light of the room. 

“I've always stayed the night. I don't see how tonight would be any different.”

Reine gasped. 

“You mean...since...five days ago…?”

“Yes.”

Reine’s emerald eyes overflowed with tears. “Why, Jumin? Why do you do this? Why…”

Jumin took her in his arms once more and gently stroked her hair.

“Enough questions. Just sit there and be held. Alright?”

Reine giggled, for the first time in days. She let herself go and finally gave up to settle in the warm comfort of his arms. 

“As you wish, Mr. Han.”

_ As you wish. _

* * *

 

 

Jumin felt himself smile as he watched Reine sound asleep in the hospital bed. The slow rising and falling of her chest, the sound of her breathing, and her fingers intertwined with his brought him a sense of peace he never thought existed.

At this moment, nothing else mattered. He watched her every movement, even the slight twitching of her eyebrows as she traveled in the world of dreams. 

But this moment, above all else, was just breathtaking. She was almost robbed away from him, and he felt his heart ache remembering how lifeless she was just a few days ago.

He was jolted from his musings when he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He reluctantly took his hand away from hers and reached for his phone, and saw Jaehee's caller ID flash on the screen. 

He pressed the green answer button and placed the phone against his ear while he hurriedly stood and opened the door to exit the room.

“Assistant Kang,” he finally spoke as he closed the door gently behind him. “What is it?”

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee spoke with unnerving urgency. 

“The accounts manager, Sang Yoon Tae, was killed just a few hours ago.”

“What?!” he exclaimed.


	22. Act 1 - Chapter 21

Five more days have passed since Jumin broke the news to Ae Cha that Reine was awake. The girl was on her way of adjusting to living with temporary roommates. In a short amount of time she was gaining weight, and her skin no longer appeared as pale thanks to Vanderwood’s _persistence_ of ensuring the girl ate a proper meal.

It took getting used to waking up with at least Saeyoung sleeping in the bed with her. Occasionally she would wake up to Saeran sleeping on the other side of her. As confusing as the situation with her and the twins was, she decided not to question it when it came to the circumstances of the sleeping arrangements. After all...

It was rather pleasant to wake up so warm and cozy without nightmares. Having proper sleep was more than enough to improve her spirits.

“Vandy,” Ae Cha called out from the living room. She laid on the living room floor with her phone in her hands, a leg crossing over another. Her phone’s screen revealed the new otome game Secret Messenger. Since being pulled off of social media, she began playing video games again, and she remembered how much fun they were.

“Reine’s been awake for almost a week, and I still haven’t _seen_ her,’ she frowned, tapping her phone screen.

Vanderwood stepped out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls of ramen, and sighed at Ae Cha who was lying on the floor. “What are you doing down there? Should I remove all the couches in this house?” He set the ramen down on the coffee table, indulging Ae Cha’s insistence of not eating in the dining area.

“It's still not safe. She has been talking to you through text, has she not?”

“She has,” Ae Cha admitted, and sat up to eat. She set her phone on the coffee table, straightened the lavender oversize shirt she was wearing, and pushed her hair out of the way before reaching for the chopsticks.

“I… I just keep getting this feeling I need to see her in person” Ae Cha admitted, stirring the ramen with chopsticks. She took a deep breath, savoring the aroma of fresh broth.

It didn’t help how the knot in her stomach grew each day she didn’t see her sister. She was getting anxious to see Reine. Unfortunately, due recent events, there was more no way the girl could visit her older sister. She has tried to think of ways, only to be shut down.

The silence in the room jarred her out of her thoughts. She glanced up, noticing Vanderwood was staring down at her. _Shit, I almost forgot._ Where were her manners?

“Thank you for the meal.”

Vanderwood continued to fondly watch the smaller girl, and he reached out to place a light pat on her head. “Good girl.”

Once they were done eating, he proceeded to collect the bowls and carry them with him as he stood up. “If you want to see Reine that badly, maybe we can escort you...but I'm really not up to the idea of having another goose chase on the highway,” he sighed, and looked at Ae Cha with sympathetic eyes.

The sound of running water filled the air as Vanderwood went to wash the used bowls.

“Wouldn’t it be fun to go undercover, like an agent?,” Ae Cha jested, chuckling at her own whimsical idea. She pictured her and the twins going undercover and she found herself grinning stupid over it.

She sighed realizing how stupid the idea sounded, and reached for her phone to resume her sprawled out position on the carpet. The phone’s screen illuminated her face as she read her previous text message conversations with Reine.

“Hey. Don't lie down on the floor; it's cold. And you'll regurgitate what you just ate,” Vanderwood reprimanded as he re-entered the living room, carrying a cup of hot ginger tea. He set it on the coffee table after taking a sip.

“Actually, I think that idea would work,” he said in response to the girl's earlier statement. “But you need to take the boys with you. Otherwise I will not permit it.”

“What idea?”

A voice came from the hallway outside the living room, and later on a very unhappy Saeyoung stepped in, carrying five bags of groceries in each arm.

“Ae Chan wants to visit Reine,” Vanderwood answered, “and she suggested to go undercover.”

Saeyoung's golden eyes lit up like Christmas tinsels. “Ohhh! Ohhhhhhh! Ae Chan, we can play dress up!” He skipped hurriedly toward the kitchen to set the grocery bags on the counter. “That would be so much fun!”

Saeran came in the living room next, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What is he so happy about?” He sighed and shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on one of the couches.

“ _Undercover,_ Saeran!” Saeyoung called from the kitchen, and he skipped back into the living room with a smile plastered on his face. “We're gonna dress up as Ae Chan’s noonas!”

Saeran froze. “What did you just say?”

Vanderwood laughed. “Well, his idea ain't half bad.”

“ _Noona?_ ” Saeran repeated with an incredulous look in his face. “I am _not_ going to dress up as a woman.”

“Aww come on!” Saeyoung interjected. “Just this once!”

“No.”

“I'll make you pretty! You won't regret it!”

Saeran's cheeks turned bright red. “No!”

“Please? Ae Chan wants to see Reine, and this is the less suspicious way!”

Saeran glanced at Ae Cha who was staring at him with wide, expectant eyes. He bit the inside of his lips as he tried not to give in, but her golden hazel eyes were _imploring._

_Stop looking at me like that!_

_“...fine,”_ he said reluctantly, to Saeyoung's glee. He glared at his brother and grabbed his collar. “You will not take any pictures nor videos!”

“Yes, yes, I won't,” Saeyoung promised.

“Really?” Ae Cha squeed, pushing herself off of the ground and hopped toward the twins with extra excitement in her step. She grabbed both of their hands suddenly, and swung their arms in tandem. Her face lit up with delight as she rubbed her legs together, standing in front of both twins.  The movement caused the right ebony-colored thigh leg warmer to slip below her knee.

“There’s just one problem,” she paused.

Ae Cha looked up at Saeyoung and Saeran perplexed, unaware both leg warmers have now slipped below her knees, revealing bare thighs while she fidgeted.

The twins did not miss how her leg warmers revealed each and every inch of smooth skin on Ae Cha’s thighs. They both felt blood rush to their cheeks and unable to move or do anything.

“ _How_ can we?,” Ae Cha wondered, curiosity dazzling in her eyes. An image of the twins flashed in her mind, and she chuckled at the absurdity. “No offense, but, I think _my_ clothing size is too small for the both of you,”

“Hey.”

Vanderwood's voice jolted the twins out of their trance as they heard the threat in that one word.

“Just _where_ are you boys looking?”

If they could get any redder, they would have. Their eyes suddenly snapped open to see Ae Cha’s round eyes staring at them questioningly.

“Ah!” Saeyoung willed himself out of his daze, trying his best not to imagine grabbing her thighs hard and leaving red welts on it.

_Dammit Saeyoung, focus!_

“Clothes! Clothes, yeah,” he stammered, and winked at Ae Cha. “Don't underestimate the powers of agent Seven Zero Seven!”

Saeran let out an exasperated sigh and went off to sit on the couch, but he just could _not_ take his eyes off Ae Cha’s thighs.

He felt how Vanderwood shot him a glare on the periphery of his vision and immediately turned his gaze toward the window.

Saeyoung laid both hands on Ae Cha’s shoulders and gave her with a serious, intense stare. “What I am about to show you is one of my deepest, darkest secrets,” he said in a solemn voice.

“Come with me.” He beckoned the girl.

Out of nowhere, the girl felt a cold draft on her legs which made her look down. Her eyes widened at the sight of own bare thighs. No wonder Vanderwood called out both twins like he did. Heat returned to her cheeks and she pulled both leg warms back up to her thighs.

 _Maybe Vanderwood was right about her weight,_ she thought to herself. Even she was unsure how much weight she lost in the last three years.   _I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to gain a couple of pounds._

“O-okay,” Ae Cha agreed to Saeyoung’s request, reaching for his hand. The seriousness of the older twin’s tone worried her. Wherever she was being lead, it sounded terrifying.

They reached the doorway when Ae Cha turned back to Saeran who appeared to be lost in thought as he looked out the window.   _What could he be thinking about?_

“Saeran, are you going to come with us too?” Her eyes pleaded for him to follow.

Saeran looked her way and the red tint on his cheeks were very evident. He stood up and noticed the worry in Ae Cha’s face, which made him smile very slightly. As much as it annoys him, Saeyoung's humor is admittedly one of his most endearing traits.

_Deepest, darkest secret?_

Ae Cha had _no_ idea.

“Yes, I'll come with you,” he replied as he followed the pair.

Saeyoung led them toward two flights of stairs heading downward, and at the foot of the stairs were metal doors and what looked like a scanner on the side. Saeyoung paused and turned to Ae Cha as they all stood before the door. “I hope you're ready,” he warned, and then placed his hand on the scanner.

_Access Granted. Welcome, Saeyoung Choi._

“Whoa... What _is_ this place?” Ae Cha marveled at the steel doors, but couldn’t help but wince at the sound of the voice coming from the door. The memory of being doused in water was very fresh in her mind.

The doors unlocked with an audible click, and slowly slid open. Saeyoung straightened as the lights in the room flickered open to reveal…

...rows after rows after rows…

...of _costumes._

In the middle of the room was a massive mirror that extended from floor to ceiling. The wall on the left side was _covered_ with hanged clothes, with a movable, remote-controlled ladder to help reach clothes on the top rack. On the right side of the mirror stood mannequins fitted with complete, head-to-toe outfits, and a part of the wall on the right side were shelves upon shelves of mannequin heads that stored wigs of every hair length, color, and style. A little further to the right was a revolving cabinet of _shoes_ , mostly in neutral shades to compliment any clothing color, and at the very center of the room was an island table with a vanity mirror and stacked full with every make-up imaginable.

“Behold!” Saeyoung raised both his arms as he spoke in his proudest voice. “My wardrobe collection!”

“No way,” Ae Cha muttered under her breath, staring at the room in wonder. Her jaw hung agape. She stayed silent for a few minutes. Her eyes going between Saeyoung and the contents of the room.

And then she remembered what Saeyoung said earlier, and nearly broke into laughter.

“This is your deepest, darkest secret?” Ae Cha asked in between deep breaths. She sauntered into the room and perched herself on top of the vanity, crossing her legs in the process. She reached for a small hand mirror, and looked at herself.

“I like it~,” Ae Cha cooed. She pulled off her rose-colored glasses, and set them delicately beside her. She looked at the twins, a spark of deviancy showing in her golden-hazel eyes.

“I can’t wait to see you both dressed up as _Noonas,”_ Ae Cha sing-songed, kicking her legs playfully.

Saeyoung gave her a big smile and leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Let's dress up Saeran!”

Saeran frowned. “Hey. Don't you _dare._ ”

Saeyoung pouted. “What? Wouldn't it be great to have Ae Chan choose clothes for you?”

Saeran’s cheeks turned pink. “I-it is.”

“That's settled then!” Saeyoung said with a brief clap of his hands. “Ae Chan, would you like to dress me up, too?”

“You couldn’t have asked a more qualified girl!” Ae Cha proclaimed, throwing both of her hands in the air with a thumbs up.

She hopped off of the vanity and skipped around Saeyoung and Saeran, taking a quick look at them. The idea of playing dress up sounded like Christmas, and she was eager to begin.

“I’ll make you both pretty!”

Ae Cha crossed her arms, her eyes dazzling with curiosity. She was determined to choose the perfect outfits, but to do that she had to understand their _body types_. Sure, they were twins, but even an identical twin could have enough differences to where the same outfit for one twin wouldn’t work on the other.

“This is going to be odd request,” Ae Cha mused, tapping her index finger on her cheek as she lost herself in thought. “Could you both… _take your shirts off_?”

The twins felt themselves grin at the unusual request. They glanced at each other a while, and in that moment there was an understanding.

Without hesitation, they took off their shirts. As trained agents, their bodies were nicely chiseled.

Saeyoung had slightly broader shoulders than Saeran, and his skin a shade darker. His upper arms were more defined, but remaining lean than bulk, same with the rest of his body. His pants hung low, revealing the cut of muscle where his hips would start.

Saeran had a lighter skin tone. His shoulders were a little smaller than his brother's but his arms were well-defined. Among the two, Saeran’s chest was more defined, and had a slightly slimmer waist. He also sported a low-cut dark denim pants that revealed a little of his hips.

They both stared at Ae Cha with a serious expression; Saeran casually placed his hands in his pockets while Saeyoung rolled his shoulders backwards as if relieving tension.

“Great! Th-” Ae Cha paused, drawing a deep shuddering breath as she took a moment to take in the beauty right in front of her own eyes.  
  
_What did she get herself into?_

Heat rose through her abdomen, and she imagined being pressed up against the vanity, lazily drawing circles into Saeran’s defined chest. She also pictured being pinned against the mirror while Saeyoung showered her neck with kisses.

_Stop it. Get a hold of yourself, woman!_

Ae Cha’s cheeks flushed red, and she shook her head hoping to push the lewd desires running amuck in her mind.

“Th-thanks!” Ae Cha finally spoke, flashing a nervous smile.

It took every bit of her composure to approach both of the twins, holding her breath as she took in every detail. She circled them, praying for that heat in her abdomen to eventually go away.  Soon the friction of walking bothered her, and she bit the inside of her lip in frustration.

“D-do either of you have a pr-preference in wearing pants or skirts?,” The girl stammered, whipping around to face the massive wardrobe.

It didn't help that the twins followed her with their eyes everywhere she went. Tension hung thick in the air and the tiny bit of her thighs peeking from where the hem of her shirt ends and her leg warmers start weren't exactly making the boys comfortable.

The twins stood behind her, and stood close enough that they could feel the heat of her body on their skin without touching.

“Pants,” Saeran replied in a low, husky voice.

“I don't care,” Saeyoung replied as well, his voice a few octaves lower than usual.

The tension was becoming intoxicating. The body heat of the twins tingled on her skin, causing her breathing to become erratic. Her heart drummed wildly, and her body ached to release the build up surrounding the girl.

“Then let’s get started on doing m- I mean. Um. Uh. O-O-Okay! ” Ae Cha continued stammering, flustered with her body’s longing.

A sudden beep jolted the three as Vanderwood's voice echoed from the intercom.

“Boys, come up. We got work.”

Saeyoung smiled at Ae Cha and patted her on the head. “You heard mom! Let's go up!” Then he turned to grab his shirt from the chair and wore it over his head. Saeran gave her a lingering gaze before turning to put his shirt on as well.

A disappointing ache rocked Ae Cha’s core from the abrupt stop of _whatever_ was happening between the trio. The girl’s gaze fell to the floor to conceal the color of her face and the lingering lust sparkling in her eyes.


	23. Act 1 - Chapter 22

“Three gunshots to the chest,” Vanderwood spoke as she tossed the boys a brown envelope. The boys immediately flipped through its contents, and stopped at the copy of the C&R employee file. “Sang Yoon Tae, one of the accounts managers in C&R. He was stabbed five days ago at the corner of 26th and 24th streets. Details of the police report are in there.”

Vanderwood turned to Ae Cha, who was seated on one of the couches. He smiled at her. “Ae Cha, you may listen in if you like, but if it becomes too uncomfortable then you may leave,” he warned, then continued to address the twins.

“This may have passed as a simple murder case,” he continued. “But another was killed just a few hours ago. Kim Song-min, one of the senior managers in C&R’s Research and Development branch.”

Saeran’s eyebrows furrowed. “Kim Song-min is a familiar name,” he commented, and he stood up to grab his laptop that laid on top of the table.

“Close proximity gunshot through the chest,” Saeyoung mumbled to himself as he flipped through the crime scene pictures.

Vanderwood turned the living room TV on and projected the data from his phone, which showed a CCTV feed. “I was able to gather some footage and unfortunately all I was able to capture was this man. He wore the same suit, and to our awesome luck, he seems to be brilliant enough to know where all the CCTVs are...so in all of the records, his back was always turned.”

Ae Cha had been listening to the entire conversation, intrigued at the developments. Something didn’t settle quite right with her when she heard the mention of the C&R Research and Development Branch, but she couldn’t put her finger on it yet.

She casually glanced up at the CCTV footage displayed on the television and froze as she got a good look of the person in the image. It was _him._

“Sim Yeong-ho!” Ae Cha stood up and pointed at the television. “I _know_ that’s him. He _never_ has his back turned to his victim.”

Ae Cha’s eyes darkened after her accusation. The sound of metal rubbing against metal echoed in her ears.

All three men turned to her with a surprised expression. “Ae Chan...are you sure?” Saeyoung responded, noting the darkness that loomed over her.

“I know… _how he carries himself._ That’s Sim Yeong-ho.” Ae Cha sighed, rubbing her arm as her gaze fell downcast. Her nose caught wind of something. Was she smelling absinthe?

Saeyoung dropped the files he was holding on the table and gathered her his arms for a tight hug.

“Are you all right?” he asked. Ae Cha quietly nodded, her arms falling to her sides.

Saeran made one last tap on his laptop and leaned his back on the couch. “I was right. Kim Song-Min was one of the names that bastard Yeong-Ho made me blackmail a few years ago,” he sighed and turned to Vanderwood. “He's with Mint Eye.”

“Then Jumin's hunch was true,” Vanderwood sighed. “And since Ae Cha has identified our mystery man to be Sim Yeong-Ho, then we must find a way to make him come out.”

“We cannot risk Jumin,” Saeyoung reminded as he held Ae Cha.

The girl listened in silence, however, the cogs began turning as she tried to figure out an answer on her own.

 _Reine’s injured._  
  
_Using Jumin C &R could put the company in danger._

_Saeyoung and Saeran were in charge of the mission._

_Vanderwood was in charge of Spectre._

“I agree,” Saeran followed. “He’s keeping low since Reine is pretty much a dead weight right now.”

“She'll skin you alive if she hears that,” Saeyoung commented.

 _I got it._ Ae Cha’s eyes grew wide when figuring out the answer. There was only one person in the room capable of bringing Sim Yeong-ho out. Someone who knows him from experience.

_She was tired of feeling so powerless._

“Use _me_ as bait,” Ae Cha called out.

A deafening silence fell over the room. Saeran suddenly stopped his typing and stared at Ae Cha in horror.

“No,” he said in between clenched teeth. “I will _not_ let you near that bastard again!”

“Saeran,” Saeyoung spoke softly as he tried to calm his brother down.

“Why not?” Ae Cha pressed.  “People are _dying_ because of him. It makes sense to send me. I know him.”

Vanderwood straightened and looked over to Ae Cha. “Although your idea seems plausible and your intentions admirable, I will not permit it,” he stated firmly. “Saeyoung, gather as much data about the man. Let's take him down the safer way.”  
  
Ae Cha stared at the three men in disbelief. There was no way she was going to give up this fight.

“No. Listen to _me_!” Ae Cha broke away from Saeyoung and stomped over to Vanderwood. She puffed up in her pint size stature as he towered over her.

“I am tired of not having control of my life,” Ae Cha huffed, pushing her hair out of her face and clenching her tiny fists.

Vanderwood crossed his arms against his chest. “If something goes wrong, what then? You can't even defend yourself!” He snapped back at her.

“Train me then,” she pleaded, her eyes focused onto Vanderwood’s.

Vanderwood did not falter. His eyes studied the girl’s intently. Silence fell over the room again with tension hanging heavy in the air.

“Please?” The girl insisted for a final time.

“Ae Cha,” Saeyoung gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “We'll take care of it, okay?”

“Three months,” Vanderwood spoke.

The twins sighed in defeat. “Vandy, are you su--”

“ _We will train you_ ,” Vanderwood said with a hardened voice. “If I don't see results in three months, I'm calling this off and we will take him down the way we know how.”

Saeran gave a heavy sigh, and looked at Ae Cha with sympathetic eyes. “I really hope you don't regret this,” he commented.

“Hey. You'll train her for offense, younger Choi,” Vanderwood lifted a finger to point at him. “And you,” he pointed at Saeyoung “will train her for marksmanship.”

He then turned to Ae Cha. “I will train you for defense.”

“R-Really?” Ae Cha’s eyes lit up. Even she was impressed with her own victory. Out of appreciation, Ae Cha stepped toward Vanderwood, and wrapped her arms around him to give a tight hug.  

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Vanderwood gave a sigh and worriedly stared at the ceiling. “I really hope Jumin won't kill me for this,” he then turned to Ae Cha and patted her head. “Those big puppy eyes are too much!”

Saeyoung chuckled. “Wait until you meet her _sister_. That one's way scarier,” he sighed.

 

* * *

  
After the conversation with Vanderwood, Ae Cha assisted the boys as promised with undercover outfits. What should have been an exciting charade was turning out to be far more somber.

Ae Cha kept the season in mind when dressing the twins. Saeran was dressed in an ivory-cream cotton lace sweater with navy denim shorts. The combination accentuated his smaller waist.The ebony colored stockings, and onyx heel ankle boots helped in balancing out the colors. He wore a fleece coral winter jacket, lined with cream-colored faux fur.

Saeyoung was dressed in a simple rayon ivory cream dress, ebony-colored knee-high stockings, and a similar onyx heel ankle boot. For his coat he was dressed in a form fitting fleece mint jacket, lined with wool lining.

Both twins wore the same chocolate-brown mid-length wig with Ae Cha opting to straighten out Saeran’s and adding loose curls to Saeyoung’s. The girl couldn’t believe how convincingly feminine the boys appeared after adding finishing touches to their outfits.

For Ae Cha’s outfit, she opted to wear one of her own outfits Saeyoung managed to get his hands on. She wore a v-line cotton cloverdale tunic sweater with a monochrome heart print, cedar leggings, and knee-high charcoal heeled boots. A charcoal colored wool infinity scarf concealed her crescent moon choker. A curly auburn wig and the absence of her rose-colored glasses completes the outfit.

Ae Cha quietly followed the twins as the trio headed toward the garage. The clicking sound of heels punctuated each step. Both twins seemed deflated by Ae Cha’s decision. Saeyoung’s vigor faded away, and Saeran’s demeanor turned grave. Both twins would look at her sympathetically when she would look away.

They both still couldn’t believe the decision the girl made, already thinking ahead of what would happen if this mission failed. They didn’t want to imagine the unthinkable for the small, delicate girl.

Unfortunately… that’s all they could think about.

So when Ae Cha finally caught a glimpse of their sad, broken hearted ember-colored eyes, the girl took it upon herself to try to cheer them up.  After all, it was thanks to them entering her life she would even have the confidence to make this decision.

“Hey…” Ae Cha broke the silence between them, and pushed herself in front of the twins, blocking them.

“I know you’re both worried. I can see it in your eyes,” Ae Cha spoke softly, reaching for both of their hands. “I really have to try to do this, but...”  
  
She paused, her golden-hazel eyes gazed upon both twins.  She tried smiling, and squeezed their hands before reassuring them “If anything happens to me, I will _alway_ s run to you.”

“I promise.”

The twins squeezed her hands back, and intertwined them with hers. “I understand,” Saeran finally spoke.

“This is something you _must_ do for yourself,” Saeyoung added. “But if it doesn't work out, we value your life over the mission.”

They stood in somber silence and Vanderwood sighed impatiently from behind them, lightly tapping his leather boots on the concrete floor. “ _Ladies_ , can we save the sentiments for later? Clock’s ticking,” he reprimanded. “And Saeran! Stand up straight! No lady should walk all defeated like that!”

Saeran turned to glare at Vanderwood, his _perfectly shaped brows_ knotted in annoyance. “I don't walk all defeated! It's just that these… _tights…_ are pinching me all in the wrong places!” He mumbled, frowning darkly at his legs.

“Tights are supposed to be _tight_ ,” Ae Cha stated very matter of fact, and pulled out her smartphone from a small heart-shaped purse she was carrying. “You have to walk in them to stretch them out.”

She flipped through her phone’s screen, pulling up a Noogle Maps. “But they look really nice on your legs,” the girl complimented.

“Come on, Saeran,” Saeyoung stuck out his bottom and mimicked the seductive pose from magazines. “Show them those curves!”

“Tch,” Saeran huffed and grabbed the keys from Saeyoung. “I'm driving.”

“But that's _my_ car!”

“Can you please shut up, Saeyoung?” He growled and winced slightly as the tights dug into the _wrong_ areas.

Ae Cha stepped in between the twins, and interrupted the sibling bickering. “Could we stop somewhere before we get to the hospital?,” she asked, waving her phone.

* * *

 

Ae Cha and Saeyoung strolled into a popular cafe in Seoul.  They were greeted with aroma of confectionery sugar, flour, and butter upon entering, much to Ae Cha’s delight. It was Sunday evening which meant the normal crowd in the cafe was practically non-existent. Only a handful of couples lingered at the cafe tables.

The cafe had a modern design with muted colors. At the center of the cafe stood a glass case filled with dozens of baked goods, and desserts. Ae Cha had always wanted to visit this cafe, but, it was too far for her to travel on foot without being questioned by Sim Yeong-ho

Two young girls passed Ae Cha, and her eyes sparkled spotting cups of bubble tea in their hands.

“Ooh!” Ae Cha purred, already placing the order of what kind of tea she wants in her mind.

If given a chance, the girl could write songs of devotion to the creamy beverage.  Her very first encounter with Bubble tea was at the international airport back in the United States.  Since then, the girl made an effort to have bubble tea once a week.

  
However, this cafe trip simply _wasn’t_ about ordering a simple cup of bubble tea.

_This trip was about Reine._

Ae Cha had barely gotten to know her sister, but, she was taught as a young girl when someone is ill, you bring them a get well gift...

… And what better gift was there than cake? If they truly had the same blood, cake would speak out to Reine like it did Ae Cha.

Ae Cha leaned in front of the glass case in awe, entranced by sugary sweets. She counted at least 20 different flavors in the case which was proving to make her decision on cake flavor _difficult_. It was almost their turn to order, and the girl was still undecided.

“ _Saeyoungella_ ,” Ae Cha spoke, and glanced slightly to her left where the older twin stood. “Have you ever had bubble tea?”

“Oh please, call me Ella,” he replied, _too ladylike_ , while he mimicked Ae Cha's mannerism of twirling a small section of her hair with her finger. “And yes, I have! I prefer my good old Dr. Pepper, though,” he replied while his eyes scanned through the dozens of cakes on display.

His acting was _too natural, it's scary._

Ae Cha covered her mouth, concealing the sound of giggling. She found herself perplexed at how much of a girl-friend Saeyoung, erm, _Ella_ was.

“What about Sae… _Sara_?” Ae Cha pulled out her phone from her purse, and began snapping pictures of various cakes.  “Has Sara tried bubble tea?”

“Ohh, good point! Let's get some for _Sara!_ She's been _hormonal_ since earlier,” he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

The smaller girl couldn’t believe the words coming out of Ella’s mouth, however, she had guessed if Sara heard the comment… a scene would have been made.

“Hello! What would you like?” A female cafe worker from behind the glass case called out to the ladies, interrupting the conversation. She wore a white apron, and had pen & paper in her hands.

Ae Cha shoved her phone back into her purse, and straightened herself out. There was just one problem: she was entirely undecided on what cake flavor to bring to Reine.

“Hiya,” Ae Cha recited in English, and flashed two fingers in front of the worker.  “I need two bubble tea please!”

“What flavors?”

“Two Honeydew milk tea with extra pearls,” Ae Cha replied.

The woman nodded, scribbling the order down on the pad. Ae Cha twirled a section of her curly auburn hair idly, staring at the cakes again.

“Anything else?”

“Oh…” Ae Cha paused, her mind going black on what cake flavor to request. _Why did this have to be so hard!?_   
  
Ae Cha glanced up, noting the frustration in the female employee’s eyes settling in. She felt embarrassment watching the employee become impatient with her.

“I want a slice from each cake please!” Ae Cha finally answered. The massive request garnered an interesting look from Ella.

The woman’s eyes grew wide at the smaller girl’s answer. A co-worker behind her paused, giving Ae Cha and Ella a baffled expression. “All tw-twenty? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll give you a generous tip if you honor my request!” Ae Cha nodded, placing multiple large bills on the glass counter.

As soon as the female worker grabbed the cash, two more employees appeared from the kitchen, frantically preparing twenty slices of cake for Ae Cha and Ella. The other customers in the store looked at the two, amused at such the spectacle.

“I hope there’s a flavor here Reine will like,” Ae Cha commented to Ella as they waited for the order to be completed. “If not, well, I guess we have cake to eat.”

Ella winked at the worker at the counter. “That's my baby girl! She goes big or nothing,” she then took the receipt from the cashier and went to pick up two huge paper bags with ten cake slices each.

After they said their thank yous and goodbyes, they finally opened the store's front door to get outside where Sara waited. She still had a permanent scowl on her face, but as soon as she saw the huge paper bags, her eyes widened.

“Saeyoung, _why is there so much cake?_ ”

“My name is Ella, Sara.” Ella responded as she placed the paper bags carefully at the backseat.

“ _Sara?_ ” Saeran looked at them incredulously.

“Saerraaan,” Ae Cha skipped in front of Ella, grinning as she held two cups of honeydew bubble tea in her hands. “Have you had bubble tea before? It’s delicious!”

She held out one of the cups of bubble tea in front of her, eager for _Sara_ to try.

Saeran's eyes were wide with curiosity as the drink was offered to him. He took a tentative sip, and his eyes _sparkled_.

“W-what is this?” He mumbled as he held out the heavenly concoction in front of him.

“Honeydew milk tea with tapioca pearls~,” Ae Cha chirped. “Do you like it? It’s my favorite!”

“We need to get going,” Saeyoung reminded. “Visiting hours will be over soon.”

Once the twins made sure that Ae Cha is safely seated at the back, Saeran stepped on the gas, holding the milk tea with one hand and driving with the other.


	24. Act 1 - Chapter 23

“Jumin, you have to admit it--you just _suck_ at taking pictures!”

Reine giggled at Jumin, whose hands were a shaking mess every time he held anything that resembled a camera. She laughed even more while scrolling through Jumin’s phone gallery and found even _more_ blurred pictures.

“I'm no photographer,” he reasoned.

“Jumin, that's not an excuse,” she said as she smiled at him. “Here, hold out your hand.”

Jumin held out his hand and Reine placed the phone in them, then she gently guided his long,slender fingers to where he should be holding the phone.

“Just tap gently,” she spoke softly, slightly aware of the blush spreading on her cheeks. “Like this,” she gently placed her index finger on top of his thumb and pressed lightly, the phone taking a clear picture of her.

Jumin's eyes lit up as he stared at Reine's picture with wonder on his phone.

Suddenly, they heard three beeps on the intercom by the door. Jumin lightly tapped Reine's hand and stood to answer the inquiry. “Yes?”

“Mr. Han, Miss Lee has three visitors,” the receptionist replied.

Jumin looked at Reine questioningly, and Reine shrugged. She has no idea who would visit her on a Sunday night.

“Send them up,” Jumin replied, then he immediately tapped on his phone and placed it against his ear. “Dae-sung,” he called out. “Three people are coming up. Please inspect them as necessary.”

Reine looked worriedly at Jumin who always became agitated whenever someone would want to come up the suite. “Jumin, it's going to be okay,” she assured him. “I'll be fine.”

Jumin crossed his arms on his chest. “Sorry, Reine. Someone got killed again this morning. I'm going to try my best not to worry when you're in top fighting shape, but right now please let me worry,” he implored.

_Dammit, how do I say no to that?_

Three knocks on the door made both of them turn toward it. “Mr. Han,” a male voice called beyond the door. “Shall I let them in?”

“Yes,” Jumin replied.

The door slowly opened, revealing three feminine silhouettes. In the doorway stood a smaller girl with curly auburn hair, and two twin girls sporting dark brown hair holding paper bags.

The smaller girl gasped. Her golden-hazel eyes laid on Reine sitting on the hospital bed. _She’s alive, and she’s okay._

The girl rushed over to the hospital bed, and wrapped her tiny hands around Reine to pull the red-haired woman into a hug.

“You’re really _alive_!” The familiar female voice exclaimed. The girl pulled back, her hands lightly squeezing Reine’s shoulders as she stared into Reine’s emerald eyes.

“You didn’t even say goodbye back at the apartment, and then you think it’s okay to try to go and get killed?”

Reine's mouth was agape at the sudden onslaught of affection, and stared at the unfamiliar person in front of her. She replayed the words the smaller girl had said.

_Apartment?_

“A...Ae Cha?!” She muttered in shock. “I-is it you?”

The girl smiled reached up, yanking multiple pins out of her hair. She lightly tugged on the curly auburn locks which eventually gave way. Underneath revealed rumpled honey-colored to rose ombre hair Ae Cha was notorious for.

“The one and only!” Ae Cha’s fingers ruffled through her hair. Strands fell almost perfectly into place to frame her face.

“You can’t get rid of me that _easy,”_ The girl teased.

Jumin closed the door behind him and noted the two women that the smaller girl was with. They both held two big paper bags from a famous pastry shop.

“You had me fooled the first time,” Jumin let out a light chuckle. “The disguises are pretty good.”

Saeyoung looked at him with wide eyes. “Awww how did you know?! And here I thought my disguise was _perfect_ ,” he whined.

Saeran still had his eyebrows furrowed. “Can I _please_ get out of this now?”

Ae Cha caught wind of Reine’s confused expression. _She must have not heard what happened._  The girl walked back to the twins to retrieve both large paper bags. “Sorry, I forgot I was in disguise.”

 _“Disguise?”_ Reine repeated, confused.

“There was...an _incident,_ ” Ae Cha glanced over to Saeran briefly, returning to Reine’s hospital bed.  The girl intentionally stayed vague to not upset her sister.   _Incident? That’s an understatement._

“But it’s okay now. Saeyoung has the largest wardrobe I’ve ever seen!” Ae Cha mused, unpacking the bags on Reine’s bedside tray. “As long as we’re undercover, I should be safe to visit you.”  

Ae Cha stopped mid-thought, and cursed under her breath at her mistake of wording. _Maybe Reine didn’t catch that._ She quickly set more boxes on in front of Reine. The sweet aroma of confectionaries filled the room.

Reine watched as boxes after boxes after boxes of _delicious cakes_ were taken out of the paper bags, and when it reached past seven she was just staring at Ae Cha with wide eyes. “Oh my God, so much _cake_!”

Jumin looked at Saeyoung. “Is this your idea?”

Saeyoung shook his head. “She's been wanting to visit Reine the moment you called to tell her that she's awake,” he replied. “But it has been dangerous out lately. Vanderwood won't allow her to go without a disguise.”

Reine gratefully took the small box of strawberry shortcake and immediately plunged her fork in the velvety pastry. She sighed in delight as it melted in her mouth.

She set the fork down and looked at Ae Cha. “Thank you,” she smiled, and opened her arms to pull her sister into a hug. “I can only assume what happened to require you to be undercover, but I will make sure to get better fast so I can wring the necks of some people who put my baby sister in danger~” she said with the sweetest, gentlest tone.

It was a good thing Reine wasn’t paying attention to the color of her younger sister’s face slowly drain away. The girl took a deep breath, gingerly patting the older sister’s shoulder five times. Ae Cha imagined a glass window crackling under friction. The same friction could be felt in the room.

“Um… about _that_ ,” Ae Cha swallowed hard, her arms eventually falling to her sides. “I have some news.”

Reine blinked once and looked at her sister. Somehow she _feels_ that this is something _not good_ , but she is willing to listen. Besides, it would be better if she knew what her sister is going through.

“Tell me,” she urged.

Ae Cha let out a heavy sigh, reaching for Reine’s hand. Her eyes revealed a combination of dread and determination dazzling in them.

“Sim Yeong-ho is on the move. He’s the one murdering all those people,” Ae Cha confessed as she released her hold on Reine’s hand and spun the rings on her own fingers. “There’s no one else that can lure him out of hiding. You’re injured, and Jumin is the Chairman’s son. So…”  
  
Ae Cha bit her lip when she paused, instantly dreading her sister’s response. She didn’t want to tell Reine this news, she really didn’t, but she knew she had to. _It was like ripping a bandaid off._

“I volunteered to be bait.”

Before Reine could open her mouth, Ae Cha quickly added “I’ll be okay! Vandy, Saeyoung, and Saeran are going to train me for this mission!”  
  
Reine felt anger rise to her chest. Her fists clenched on the blanket, and she turned a sharp eye toward the twins. “And you _allowed_ this?”

The twins turned to Reine with a pained expression, but were unable to speak.

Reine felt her heart ache with worry, but Jumin's hand on her shoulder pulled her from her anger. She quickly looked up at him and he shook his head, and she gave in to his silent request to hear them out.

She let out a sigh. “All right. Tell me what happened.”

“Well…” Ae Cha pushed herself up from the bed, straightening her tunic out. The pent up anxiety nagged her, forcing unnecessarily hot sensation around her neck. To relieve her anxiousness, she  unwrapped the scarf off of her neck and placed it on a counter, breathing a sigh of relief.

The girl paced the floor, making elaborate hand gestures as she explained in vivid detail of the important events of the last week such as the car chase, meeting Vanderwood, and going undercover while omitting the _minor notes_ such as kisses with a pair of particular red-headed twins.

“Someone recently told me not to let pain cloud my judgment,” Ae Cha concluded, her eyes shifting to Jumin.  “I don’t want to be a defenseless little girl anymore. I want to be strong for the _three_ people I care for.”

Jumin was surprised how his words may have affected the girl greatly. However, he turned to observe Reine, whose expression changed quite often during the time when Ae Cha was telling them what happened.

Reine felt like she was hearing an espionage novel from her sister. Her eyes lit up on certain parts and darkened on some. At the end of Ae Cha’s story, and hearing her words said with finality, she sighed and turned to Ae Cha.

“I cannot stop you, can I?” She spoke softly as she rested her back on the inclined bed, her eyes closed. “But tell me this--what do you plan to do when you capture this Yeong-Ho?”

Saeyoung stepped in. “This is a job that Jumin set out for us to do, for C&R. I meant to talk to him about this today,” he shifted his eyes to Jumin, who was standing on one side of the bed. “Since everyone in this room will be pretty much involved, then let me explain.”

“Capturing Yeong-Ho is the first priority,” he started as he slowly took off his wig and jacket. “But with the information we have, it would be next to impossible to lure him out.”

“And Ae Cha volunteered,” Saeran added. “Provided that we provide her enough training to get herself out of trouble if needed.”

“However,” Saeyoung started again, “the mission will be delayed for three months if we go this way. We have backup plans, but we just wanted to get this to you and seek your approval.”

Reine opened her eyes and stared at the twins. “Actually,” she started “if you capture him, that would mean illegal detainment. I'm pretty sure that whatever method you will employ will spell legal actions against you, and you cannot jail the bastard because he's not convicted yet. Once he demands a lawyer all of this will be in vain.”

Jumin stared at Reine for the entire duration of her speech, and _damn. She's right._

A moment of silence hung in the room and Jumin's eyebrows knotted in thought. “I think Ae Cha being bait would be a more feasible idea,” he mumbled, and Reine looked up at him.

“Hear me out, Reine. If police were on standby to wait until he lifts a finger against her, _that_ would immediately put him in jail, lawyer or not,” he explained. “And I can put up a lawsuit against him for embezzlement to buy us time and stop him from killing more people. I will make sure it's sensational enough to stir the public. If I can't keep my eyes on him, then the media will.”

Jumin's expression darkened. “And if I know Rika...she will make Yeong-Ho lay low. That should buy us some time until Ae Cha is done with training.”

While the conversation continued, Ae Cha hopped onto the counter. She found herself lost in deep thought.

> _”If only your Appa could see how look right now… on your knees… begging.”_

A chill ran down her spine as she remembered Sim Yeong-ho running his fingers down her neck only to grab her chin by force, forcing her to look at him when she would look away. In present day, her fingers ghosted his touch.

>   _”Did I say you could look away?”_

Sim Yeong-ho made it a hobby of breaking the girl down. In the past, remembering this memory haunted her. But since coming to her own terms of her decision… she no longer felt afraid. If anything, the girl felt _anger_ rising in her chest.  


“Then it sounds like it’s settled,” Ae Cha proclaimed, a fire burning in her eyes. _“_ I have to do it.”

_I’m no longer going to be someone’s play-thing._

  
“I want to do it.”


	25. Act 1 - Chapter 24

His fingers curled around the tie clip as he adjusted it while he gazed at his reflection on the window glass that span from floor to ceiling. Darkness has gone over Seoul once more, but to the new Vice Chairman, this is an opportune moment to set all his plans in motion.

Satisfied with his appearance, he pressed the speaker button on his desk phone and dialed Jaehee's extension. The phone rang once and Jaehee's familiar voice emanated from the phone speakers.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee inquired.

“Is everyone in?”

“Yes. Shall I prepare refreshments?”

“No,” he replied. “The meeting will be quick.”

“All right. We'll be waiting.”

Jumin disconnected the call and straightened. He flicked his wrist to look at his watch as it ticked its last few seconds. Once the second hand hit twelve, a slight smile played at the corner of his lips.

“Time to play,” he whispered to himself.

* * *

 

All board members and executives stood as Jumin entered the room. He stood at the end of the long conference table, and motioned them to take a seat.

He opted to remain standing up, and then his eyes scanned the room. He took effort to showing any expression on his face as he saw Sim Yeong-Ho seated on the far corner of the table.

“Assistant Kang,” he turned to his right and was met by Jaehee's inquisitive look. “Are we ready for the minutes?”

“Yes, Mr. Han.”

He then turned to address the directors.

“Thank you for taking the time to come in today. As everyone is well aware, we are seeing _exponential_ growth in the need for manpower as soon as the Chiba merger was completed.”

Jumin made eye contact with every person in the room, but lingered a little longer over at Yeong-Ho, who held his gaze.

Jumin was _not_ about to falter. His gaze turned venomous.

_I will destroy you._

“Our client is demanding,” Jumin said, finally breaking eye contact as he turned to the person to his left. “This means we need to increase our ninety-eight percent output to as high as one hundred ten percent.”

A collective groan was heard from the room, and Jumin noted Yeong-Ho's reaction in the periphery of his vision. He wore a smug, almost _knowing_ expression, and Jumin couldn't help but remember how he killed two people in cold blood. He felt anger simmering in his chest.

_Patience, Jumin._

“No offense, Mr. Han,” one director voiced out. “We are short of manpower. If we could get a release in budget then we may be able to meet this demand.”

Jumin nodded. “I am aware. However, I project that starting today, we will see a seventeen percent increase in profits; we can invest two percent of it for hiring.”

“Mr. Han, could you share how you came up with these figures?” C&R’s financial director asked incredulously.  “The Chiba merger should yield a fifteen percent profit; where do we plan to get the other two percent?”

Jumin could not hide the slight smile that briefly crept on his lips. “Gladly.”

His mind suddenly went back to the hospital, and an image of Reine sitting on the hospital bed came to his mind. His rage was fueled remembering how Yeong-Ho almost _killed_ her.

 _“Please be careful, Jumin,”_ he heard her voice in his mind.

With a remote, he turned on the large LED screen behind him. A six-year financial trend presentation came up, and the directors stared at it with disinterest.

“Everyone is familiar with these numbers,” he started, “and we are seeing trend of a two percent “loose expenditures” every year for the last four years.”

“Since it's become a trend, we dismissed it as a normal occurrence.”

“However,” he continued, flipping to the next slide. “Nobody could give me an explanation on where these loose expenditures are exactly going. Now, before you react,” he pressed a button on the remote and the screen showed another slide.  “Our yearly operational loose expenditures sum up to an average of only point five percent, including all the fluctuations on exchange rate, stocks, and miscellaneous expenses.”

“So my question is, gentlemen: _where is the remaining one point five percent?_ ”

The room was tense. He took note of several people in the room that were behaving in a rather _peculiar_ manner--and Jumin made a mental note of all their names.

Jumin stood balanced on two feet, his hands clasped in front of him and his expression turned _cold_ . “With a few months of gathering information, _this_ is what I found. Jaehee,” he turned to his assistant, “please hand the folders out.”

Jaehee made a nod of affirmation and stood to pick up the stack of folders prepared prior to the meeting. She handed it over to be passed around, and the men in the room immediately took out the documents enclosed therein.

“As you can see, those are digital traces of transactions that were filed under a moniker _Aria Sped.”_

Jumin had to stop himself from looking at Yeong-Ho. He is absolutely certain that the man is starting to feel the tendrils of _dread_ creeping into his body.

“ _Someone_ ,” Jumin stated with a voice that brimmed with cold justice. “Has been embezzling money.”

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. “For _four years,_ ” he announced, “we are being tricked on our profits.”

The men took out documents and proof after proof after proof of transfers and transactions were collected painstakingly, and the amount clearly summed up to the missing one point five percent.

Jumin took this opportunity to check his watch. _Any moment now._

Jumin watched with a cruel satisfaction as color drained from Sim Yeong-Ho's face. His eyes fixated on how his hands _trembled_ in anger as he flipped through the pages of the report.

With a flick of the remote, he changed the display on the screen and, as the TV news audio filled the room, everyone turned toward the screen.

“In breaking news: C&R Vice Chairman Jumin Han filed embezzlement charges against C&R’s Research and Development executive Sim Yeong-Ho this morning. The charge was submitted to the regional court.  News of this spread throughout the internet from a video that went viral.  The source of the said video is yet to be found.”

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Sim Yeong-Ho. Finally, the contents of the documents made sense to the entire board, and the expression of surprise etched on their features.

Jumin turned to Yeong-Ho, his facial expression and demeanor remained cool and composed, but his eyes were black pools of anger. Jumin could feel the hatred bleeding from Yeong-Ho's eyes, and he _relished_ in that moment of small, but important, triumph.

_For C &R. For his father.  For RFA. _

“Sim Yeong-Ho, I would suggest you get yourself a lawyer,” he spoke over the TV audio, and Sim Yeong-Ho visibly trembled with anger and humiliation.

“From this day forward you are no longer affiliated with C&R or any of its subsidiaries. The guards will show you the door.”

_For... Reine._

* * *

 

 

Finally, there was blessed _silence_ when the car door was shut.

The moment he stepped out of the C&R building he was ambushed by a swarm of these fucking _lowlifes_ that had nothing better to do than pry their nose on somebody's business. But more than that, he could feel the _rage_ boiling in his chest as the voices of these _pests_ buzzed in his ear with their incessant noise.

The constant flashing of cameras still permeated through the heavily tinted window of his limousine. His anxiety kept rising to dangerous levels as his left hand immediately dipped inside his coat pocket for his stack of coins.

“Shall we go, sir?”

The driver's question almost made him blow his top.

“Are you a fucking idiot?” He spoke in a dangerously low tone. “Get me the fuck out of here.”

The driver dipped his hat with a short nod, and went on to slowly step on the gas as people were still blocking the way. Sim Yeong-ho hastily fiddled with his stack of coins--placing the bottom coin to the top of the stack--over and over in his hand and he felt himself quiet down once he heard the reassuring grind of metal against metal.

“These fucking pests,” he murmured angrily. “I’d take pleasure slitting their throats if I had the chance.”

The driver was quiet, and busied himself in maneuvering through the swarm of reporters. Once the car got on the main road, he went on easy cruising speed through the highway.

Yeong-Ho bit his lower lip in panicked contemplation as he forced his mind to come up with a plan, but the _humiliation_ he was subjected by Jumin Han was worrying in his mind and igniting his rage.

_Jumin Han._

He gripped the set of coins tight in his hand until his knuckles had gone white. The mere thought of the man brought about murderous urges. He _longed_ to feel the sensation of warm blood in his hands and the life slowly escaping from those arrogant grey eyes.

His phone vibrated in his suit pocket and felt his blood boil even more.

_This bitch._

He pressed the answer button, but before he could talk, the familiar female voice was heard from the receiver.

“Calm yourself, Yeong-Ho,” she warned. “There is no time for anger right now.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“You _dare_ speak to me crudely?” Her sickly sweet tone sent a trail of shiver in his spine.

“Apologies, your Grace.”

“That's better. I know what happened, but do not fret, my dear Yeong-Ho...not all is lost,” she assured him in the sweetest, most seductive tone and he felt an extraordinary euphoria bloom in his chest; a feeling that almost replicated orgasmic bliss.

“You long for me,” she spoke in a rich, sultry voice. “And you long for revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge,” she purred, and Yeong-Ho almost felt his blood grow hot.

“Yes, my Savior, I do,” he moaned.

“Jumin Han is an idiot,” she mocked as she let out a light chuckle. “He thinks he's got it all figured out. But you, my dear Yeong-Ho...you inadvertently drew the attention to yourself...and this gives us the perfect opportunity to find Charity,” she spoke in a darkly sweet tone.

“Forget C&R. Find her,” she ordered. “Play with their circus. Hold their attention...while we hunt her down.”

Yeong-Ho smiled for the first time in hours, a smile that ignited the feeling of stalking prey. He licked his lips and let out a breathy sigh.

“So perfect as always, my Savior,” he whispered.

The call was disconnected and he felt laughter start to bubble in his chest. The cogs of his mind started turning, and then he smiled as he thought of the first plan for his little game.

* * *

The moment the driver rolled in the drop-off area underground, Yeong-Ho did not wait for the driver to open the door and immediately stepped out of the car. For some reason he was in such a hurry to get to his apartment; and if everything about the man was suspicious, his current demeanor _definitely_ was.

The driver watched Yeong-Ho from afar for a long time, and he was careful that he didn’t trigger his murderous urges today.  Thank goodness for Jumin’s tactic of having media everywhere Yeong-Ho goes--this means he will need to stop killing for now.

He rolled the car into the parking space and then reached down under the passenger’s seat to retrieve his laptop and phone.  He opened his laptop and a message that said “call recorded” flashed on the screen.  He grinned at his accomplishment, and with a few keystrokes, he encrypted & exported the data to his laptop.

Once done, he popped his earbud on one ear and clicked on the call audio file.  He listened to the call that just transpired a few minutes ago, and found himself cringing.

“You dirty old bastard,” he whispered, then immediately switched to a secure network.  He let the laptop dial the specific satellite he needs to transmit the message directly.  A few more keystrokes and he entered the secure line, which gave the familiar ringing sound of a phone and then a beep.

“Force unlock satellite N7374LP. Password: purple haze.” he spoke, and then another beep was heard, then a familiar voice emanated from his earbud.

“This is Purple Haze. Hey Tom,” his colleague greeted.

“Hey, I got a call log for you,” he swiftly sent over the file through the secure channel.  “Evidence.”

“Got it,” the man spoke.  “Be careful now.”

The line got disconnected.  He immediately shut down all the tools and flipped his laptop closed, then tucked everything back neatly under the passenger seat.  He reclined the chair and placed his feet on the steering wheel, and stared at his phone while his finger hovered over Saeyoung’s contact information.

He almost dropped his phone when it rang, and it showed Sim Yeong-ho on the contact screen. He grinned at how _predictable_ he was.  “Sir,” he answered.

“We’re going somewhere.”

“Sorry, sir,” he apologized.  “There seems to be a problem with the wirings in the car.  I’m still investigating it.”

Sim Yeong-Ho’s fury could be felt in the sigh he made over the phone. “It was working fine earlier!”

“I-I’m really sorry sir,” he acted.  “I will work all night tonight to fix this...j-just give me until tomorrow!”

“You’d better,” Yeong-ho threatened.  “You _know_ what I’m capable of.”

“Y-yes sir,” he mumbled.

Tom sighed as the call ended, and leaned back onto the driver’s seat. He could call Saeyoung right now to tell him of Yeong-ho’s plans, but he cannot just yet--but somehow, he felt torn with the idea that he cannot tell his friend that little Ae Cha is to be hunted.  
  
“I can only delay him for so long,” he mumbled.  “Get the hell out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another chapter! We wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the recent comments and for helping us breaking 2K views on AO3! Thank you all for the continued support. <3


	26. Act 1 - Chapter 25

“Earlier today it was announced charges have been filed today against C&R Research & Development Executive Sim Yeong-ho who was immediately released from the company. We will have the full story tonight at 6:00pm”

“Wow,” Ae Cha muttered, surprised the lawsuit happened so quickly.  _ Jumin wasn’t kidding after all.  _

Ae Cha pushed herself off of the ground, keeping her eyes locked on the television screen. She raised her arms above her head to give herself a nice stretch, and felt her limbs awakening after a few days of consistent stretch routines. It wasn’t a secret to her that her body’s flexibility was rather was stiff compared to a few years ago. 

Ae Cha lived for dancing as a young child. Her childhood dream was to become a graceful dancer. She would bring books home from the library and practiced in her room. When she asked to join a dance class in middle school, her mother referred to dancing as the “Devil’s Work” and placed her in the local church choir instead. 

So... Ae Cha decided to take things into her own hands. 

She went behind her mother’s back and continued practicing dance own her own, and found herself to be quite talented.  When she was thirteen her father introduced her to K-POP music. Ae Cha, wanting to be closer with her father, decided to go with her friends to audition with Much Music Entertainment in Denver, Colorado rather than attend Church Champ. Ae Cha’s actions lead to her parent’s divorce, and ultimately her mother’s complete disowning of the girl. 

The same resolve from years ago was brimming again with all of Ae Cha’s every waking moment. Her decision to begin training felt liberating. Fragmented remnants of her former self were appearing faster each day. She still had a long ways ago but for for the first time in a long time… empowerment rumbled inside her. 

If she could successfully pass the training, she would be able to lure Sim Yeong-ho out of hiding and into jail where the bastard belongs. That would be all of the empowerment she would need. 

However, she would be lying to herself if she tried to deny the amount of uncertainty lingering in the back of her mind.   
  
“Any day now. I hope.” Ae Cha let out a sigh and twirled before flopping back couch cushions impatiently.  She found herself to be riddled with anxiety from the impending training. Each day that passed was another missed opportunity for her to begin. 

It didn’t help the twins have been particularly busy, so she spent most of the days alone in the house. The twins being gone for such a time was a stark contrast to what she was used to. Just what exactly were they doing? 

_ Are they avoiding me? _

“Stop being  _ ridiculous _ ,” Ae Cha reprimanded herself for the unreasonable thoughts.  _ Get a hold of yourself.  _ The twins  _ were _ buried in work on top of keeping her safe. Guilt began to settle into her heart. 

And it wasn't like she could justify her clingy feelings. After all, it’s not like she was dating the twins. Which lead to the question weighing heavily on her mind. What were they?  They’re friends, right? 

_ Friends don't necessarily kiss each other or cuddle in the same bed together. _

Heat flared up in her cheeks with confusion as it did each time she thought about what happened after the car chase. How does she explain what happened? Should she ignore what happened? The twins went on with their daily lives, which made the girl believe the twins didn’t want the other twin to know what she did. She found herself becoming overly worried at the thought the twins resenting her if she confessed kissing each twin.

“Is it really okay to be this greedy?” she wondered.

Thankfully the fleeting inner turmoil dissipated at the sound of Saeyoung’s voice approaching from the hallway. Her thoughts quickly returned to training.This might be a good time to bring it up again. 

She was eager to tell the red-heads what she saw on television. She hopped up from the couch and rushed to the hallway entrance where the twins stood. 

“I saw the evening news,” Ae Cha chirped. Her golden-hazel eyes twinkled delightedly. “This means I can begin training, right?! I can’t wait!” 

Ae Cha was surprised to be met with somber gazes from the twins.  Saeran did not seem to be too happy with how the situation has unfolded, and Saeyoung gave out a slight sigh.  

“Ae Chan,” Saeyoung started.  “I really,  _ really  _ wish you would reconsider.  There are other methods we can use to lure him out, and we can easily avoid the law if we need to.”

Saeran felt  _ worry _ nagging in his chest; its tendrils creeping in his heart.  He somehow beat himself for not being able to voice out how  _ dangerous  _ the operation would be, not to mention the  _ pain  _ he is being asked to inflict to someone he just wants to hold and protect.

He clenched his fists as he spoke without turning to the girl.  “Why aren’t you running away?”

Saeyoung abruptly turned to him.  “Saeran…”

Saeran impatiently turned to Ae Cha, his voice brimmed with frustration. “Why can’t you just stay where we can protect you?”

Saeyoung sighed when he felt the panic in Saeran’s heart.  As twins, they  _ always  _ felt what the other felt at some degree, and Saeyoung’s heart ached at the worry that has been eating at his twin.  

Vanderwood’s training is by no means  _ easy _ and that’s a given, but what they both worry incessantly about is if Ae Cha would be  _ emotionally ready  _ to do one thing:

_ To kill. _

Somehow, they both know that they cannot force Ae Cha to do what they  _ wish _ she would do, and Saeyoung felt both their hearts break at how Ae Cha’s innocence may be forever erased if she had to pull a trigger to end someone else’s life.

And somehow, he understood Saeran’s hostility against the whole operation.  Ae Cha was a patch of innocence in their world tainted with never-ending deceit...and now they’re going to be instruments to mar the only innocence they can hold and cherish.

“Saeran,” Saeyoung spoke quietly.  “We...we need to respect her decision.  Ae Chan, I’m...I’m sorry.  You’re not obligated to answer that.”

Saeran stared at his brother incredulously and gave out a sigh, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. “Sorry,” he finally spoke after a long pause.  “I’m just...after what happened that night with the Quad, I…”

He shook his head and willed himself to say the rest.  “I’m scared we might  _ really  _ lose you this time.”

Tense silence took over the small space the three of them shared.  Saeyoung’s sigh broke the silence, and he gently took Ae Cha by the hand and sat her on the couch in the room.  “I’d rather you stay where it’s safe, too.  We have...grown very fond of you.”

He gave out a sheepish smile.  “We’d rather...k-keep you...ah never mind!” he let out a nervous laugh while he scratched the back of his head, and Saeran shot him a glare.

“But the fact remains,” Saeyoung continued, changing the subject. “That we are actually gearing you to be placed in harm’s way.”

The girl fought tears brimming from the sides of eyes the entire time the twins spoke. She felt a tinge of disheartenment creep into her chest.  _ Why weren’t they getting it?  _

“You don’t understand,” the girl finally spoke with eerily calmness. Her darkened eyes peered at Saeyoung and Saeran.

“Staying safe is what  _ lead _ me into this situation. I thought it was safe to listen to Sim Yeong-ho, but, it was all a lie! Look at what he’s done!”

Ae Cha jumped from the couch cushion, and whipped around to face the twins with tenacity in burning in her eyes.  

“Look at what he’s done to  _ me! _ ” She exclaimed, pointing both of her fingers at herself. Pain weaved into her words. 

“Do you know this is the longest time I haven’t had a drink of alcohol in three years?” She confessed. “Absinthe. Vodka. Whiskey. The list goes on. Whatever he wanted me to  _ force _ me to drink, I had to. Soon it became a habit, and eventually… I became used to everything being in such a haze.”

“But--” Ae Cha paused, pulling her honey brown to rose ombre hair over her shoulder. She loosely braided her hair as her gaze fell to the ground. “There’s clarity in my life now. I can see everything so clear.” 

Saeyoung wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, and he gently squeezed her shoulder.  “We understand...we just...feel like we’re getting you out of the frying pan and into the fire, you know?”

He paused a while, and the twins looked at each other, a slight pink tint showed on both their cheeks.  “We forced many things on you that you never asked.  Staying here, keeping you here...we...we even…”

Saeran stared wide-eyed at his brother in slight embarrassment as his look told Saeyoung to  _ stop fucking talking.   _ Both men had a red tint that ran from their cheeks to the tips of their ears, and none of them could speak any further.  They  _ avoided  _ talking to Ae Cha about how they felt.  How in the world would they explain that that day they both had a taste of her was something they couldn’t get out of their minds?

How would they tell her that they  _ both  _ wanted her?

The twins weren’t the only ones in the room with a red tint on their face. Ae Cha became doe-eyed from Saeyoung’s words. He surely couldn’t be referring to what happened over a week ago, was he?

_ Was he? _

Fuck. Why did it have to be now? The elephant in the room she had been dreading to bring up was suddenly thrown at her front & center. Tension hung over the trio as they stared at each other in silence. It took a couple of minutes before the girl realized they were literally staring at her lips.

And that’s when she knew. 

“W-Wait!” Ae Cha stuttered as her eyes shifted from Saeran to Saeyoung and back to Saeran again. “You both k-know about… um... What  _ we _ … uhh.. what I…?”

“Yes.”

“Saeran!” Saeyoung reprimanded.

“What?” the younger twin snapped.  “You started it.”

Saeyoung sighed, admitting defeat as he slumped against the backrest of the couch.  “Yeah...we  _ knew.   _ We’re twins.  Instinctively we can feel what each other feels...and I know this is all very  _ weird _ right now, but we’re basically a half of each other, you know?  Ah, I’m not making any sense…” he covered his face with both his hands, while Saeran stared incredulously at his brother’s inability to stop talking.

Wonder filled in her eyes, reminiscing each moment she’s had with both Saeyoung and Saeran as she stared them. She bit the inside her lip, fighting the sudden desire to ask a question lingering in her mind. 

_ You’ll never know unless you ask, Ae Cha _ . 

“Would you both do it again if you had the chance?” 

The twins shot a surprised look at the smaller girl.  A tiny fire was lit in their hearts, a tinge of hope that  _ maybe _ , just  _ maybe… _

“Every single time!” they both replied too earnestly in unison, and their cheeks turned even redder realizing how absolutely  _ stupid  _ they might have appeared.  

Saeyoung let out a nervous chuckle.  “Haha...you must be very angry…” his voice trailed off uncertainly.

“We just...kind of did what we wanted to...so…” Saeran mumbled.

“We’re sorry if it made you uncomfortable in any way,” Saeyoung added.

Saeran stared at Ae Cha resolutely.  His hands gripped a little tighter against his jacket.  “But we’re not regretting it.”

“No! You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable at all!” Ae Cha admitted. Although the girl hated how eager the words came out of her mouth, a grin grew on her face.

“It was nice.” She concluded, attempting to sound very-matter-of-fact while she regained her composure. Her eyes would tell another story as they sparkled with delight. She enjoyed being kissed by both twins.  

“To be honest... I’ve been afraid to bring what happened up to either of you,” Ae Cha confessed, the red tint on her face grew brighter.  

“I… I didn’t want you two to think I’m greedy.” 

The twins stared at her with surprised confusion.  “Huh?  Why greedy?” Saeran voiced out his wonder, his head tilted slightly as he stared at the girl.  “If anything, it’s  _ us  _ that are being greedy.”

“Because I really like you both!” Ae Cha blurted out without a second thought. 

_ Oh fuck.  _

Ae Cha’s entire face matched the shade of the twin’s hair realizing the words that came out of her mouth. She stood there in disbelief of how she confessed her feelings for the twins. She pulled her sweater & up over her face, and whipped around in the other direction with embarrassment. 

The tiny spark of hope ignited into a full-blown fire in the twins’ hearts. Saeyoung felt as if his heart was being snatched from his chest when he heard the words escape from Ae Cha’s lips, and he couldn’t stop himself from just  _ wanting _ her as he watched her cover her face in embarrassment.  Saeran felt the warm tug in his chest as he found her blunt and unintentional honesty  _ so endearing _ .

They want her. They want to hold her.

Saeran sat on the left side of the couch, while Saeyoung remained seated on the other side.  Saeran gently peeled her hands away from her face, an action that felt nostalgic.  Ae Cha was  _ so different  _ from the time she came out of the bathroom that day in this same house, and the changes in her were rousing feelings in his heart he never thought existed.

Saeyoung noted how his brother’s eyes stared at Ae Cha with softness, and he couldn’t help but smile.  He reached out and placed a hand on Ae Cha’s shoulder, slightly rubbing his thumb on the fabric of her sweater--a wordless assurance, an action to tell her that they appreciate it.

“Oh?  Did I hear that right?” Saeyoung teased as he spoke softly mere inches from her ear from behind.

“Can you say that again?” Saeran picked up his brother’s cue, and they both exchanged knowing stares above Ae Cha’s head.  A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he waited for the smaller girl to respond.

Suddenly, a familiar tune filled the room.  This broke the tension building from the trio, and they all recognized the tune.

Ae Cha’s phone is ringing. 

The girl looked around the room in a frenzy, her face still red from how flustered she was. She forgot the phone was literally  _ right in front of her _ on the coffee table. The phone rang three times before the girl’s eyes found thee device.    
She reached for the phone, only for it to slip out of her hand like butter, landing on Saeyoung’s lap. She quickly snatched the phone from his lap, and tapped the the answer button right before the call went to voicemail. Instead of looking at the caller ID, she immediately pressed the green button the phone. 

“Yoboseyo?” Ae Cha answered.

“Ae Cha~” Reine spoke excitedly over the phone as she sat in the wheelchair.  “I’m being released from the hospital today!”

“Wow! Really!?” Ae Cha’s smile beamed over the phone. “That’s great!”

“I  _ know, _ ” Reine replied, rolling her eyes.  “I’ve been so  _ bored  _ staring at the same four corners of the room.  Oh, have you seen the news?” Reine stared worriedly at Jumin, who was standing at the hospital’s releasing area.  

Reine can’t help but feel as if the situation is being blown beyond what they can handle.  Although Jumin is a powerful man, the mere fact that Junghee was able to slip through almost undetected and almost killed him was something she just couldn’t shake off.  

“I saw it earlier tonight. The look on  _ his _ face was priceless,” Ae Cha replied with a satisfied smirk, sitting back on the couch in between the twins. There was a brief silence on the phone and Ae Cha couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief talking to casually with her sister over the phone. However, the girl also had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something important. What could it have been? 

Ae Cha’s eyes wandered to the doorway, and that’s when she remembered what was almost forgotten. 

“It’s a shame,” Ae Cha sighed, changing the subject.  “I don’t think it’s ever going to be safe for us to visit Appa’s apartment now. I’m sorry we haven’t been able to go.” 

Reine smiled wistfully as she heard the words from Ae Cha.  “You remembered,” she spoke softly, her hands idly straightening the folds of the heavy fleece blanket that laid on her lap.  “Well...it could be that it’s not time for me to go there, I guess.”

She stared outside the window with her phone on her ear, and spoke in a quiet voice.  “Jumin said the same, actually.  With all the commotion that happened, things cannot be safe for me around here.  He’s thinking of flying me out.” 

Reine let out a small chuckle. She spoke in a somber tone, a tinge of sadness spilled over her quiet voice.  “I just met you--and I’m going to be separated from you again.” 

Earlier this morning, Jumin made an offer to have her stay far away from the city until she fully recovered.  She wanted to protest, but she couldn’t deny the logic in Jumin’s idea.  She will be a huge liability for everyone, especially now that Jumin has a lot of cleaning up to do.

She paused when she noticed Jumin watching her with a curious look on his face.  She smiled at him and decided to change the subject.

“So. I was told that you’re staying over at the twins’ house,” she spoke teasingly.  “So which of them is it?”

Ae Cha’s eyes widened at the sudden change in topic. Her head immediately turned to both twins, and she felt her cheeks re-heating yet again. She prayed to the heavens neither of them heard her sister’s question over the phone. 

“Mmhmm! That sounds great!” Ae Cha jumped from the couch cushion, springing to her feet and rushing toward the kitchen to get out an earshot from the twins. She stood over the kitchen island, and leaned against it before speaking again. 

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean!?” Ae Cha whispered, keeping her mouth partially covered to contain her voice. 

“Come on, Ae Cha,” Reine giggled.  “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know they both  _ like  _ you.  So which one is it?  The charming, outspoken one?  Or the precious, quiet one?”

_ Was this real life? _ Ae Cha fell silent over the phone, debating on if she should answer the question or not. She wondered if this is how siblings bonded all the time. Ae Cha scanned the kitchen one final time to make sure she was entirely alone before speaking.  

“I might like them  _ both _ ,” Ae Cha admitted in a hushed whisper. Heat flared from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her shoulders. 

_ Was she really admitting her feelings to her sister so willingly? _

“B-Bu-But it’s not like what you think!” Ae Cha added, blowing strands of her hair out of her face. 

Reine laughed, for the first time in a long time.  Jumin stared at her with confusion painted clearly on his face, which made her giggle even more.  “Oh you  _ naughty girl _ ,” she said when she finally caught her breath.  “Well, they both like you and that’s for sure!  I hope they are taking good care of you,” she said, her enthusiasm dying down.

“Ae Cha,” she spoke in a quiet tone once more.  “I’m really glad to have met you...when all this is over, I really want to spend time with you.  I would...I would like you to tell me more about Appa, about  _ everything _ .  Oh, and I want to eat more cakes with you,” she smiled at remembering how much cake Ae Cha brought to the hospital.  

  
“I really, really liked the strawberry shortcake.”


	27. Act 1 - Chapter 26

Reine felt thankful as Jumin shut the car door.  The heated seats and interior were a stark contrast with the chilly winter air outside, and the cold was somehow making her muscles contract which, in turn, worries the semi-fresh wound on her midsection. After a few seconds, the left side of the car door opened when Driver Kim let Jumin enter from the other side of the vehicle, to sit beside Reine.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile which he returned.  “Is everything settled?” Jumin asked her, and she gave a light chuckle to his confusion.

“You’re the one who settled everything,” Reine teased.  “I’m supposed to ask  _ you _ that.”

A slight smile painted Jumin’s features.  “I suppose.”

Reine looked out the window and remembered the conversation they both had in the morning.  She will be flown out of the city at the soonest possible time, and she will be spending most of her time recuperating in hiding.  Somehow she felt sorely indebted to him, and yet so alone.

She felt his cold hands on her arm and she shivered, looking up at him.  “Oh my God, your hands are  _ freezing _ ,” she commented, and without thinking, she curled them into loose fists and wrapped her hands around them.  

Jumin paused and stared at her for a while as his heart and mind momentarily stopped.  He tried to find any witty remark, any smart comeback, but his mind refused to work.  Instead, a slight warmth was felt on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  

Her hands were so  _ warm _ , even in the winter cold.  

“You should have told me that you didn’t have gloves,” Reine reprimanded. “I could have lent you mine--oh, my hands are a bit smaller than yours,” she said, while she opened up his left hand and placed her right hand against it, comparing the sizes of their hands.  

She let out a small laugh.  “Haha...you have long fingers, Jumin,” she commented.

He can’t take it anymore.  He wanted to kiss her.

“Mr. Han,” Driver Kim called out from the driver’s seat. “Are we ready to go?”

Jumin almost missed the message.  His mind took its time to decide, which does not happen often, if at all.  He looked down at Reine’s hands and stared into her green eyes.  “Home,” he answered, his voice a little breathier than usual.  

Reine was suddenly made aware of the situation as soon as Jumin laid eyes on her.  His eyes seemed fixated on her lips, and she felt her cheeks flush red.  “Y-you’re warm enough, I think,” she smiled at him and gave a nervous laugh.  

The vehicle rolled out of the pick up area and into the main road.  Reine watched as the scenery passed by the car window, trying to hide the growing redness on her cheeks.

And then she remembered.

“ _ Home _ ?” she turned to Jumin, who also turned to her in curiosity.  “You mean your  _ penthouse _ home?”

“Yes,” he replied matter of factly.

Reine felt the rush of panic.  Being in the penthouse suite would mean that the fleet will be there, and if she is to stay in Jumin’s suite--

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, stop it,” Jumin interrupted.  “You are staying in the penthouse as it is the safest place you’ll be.”

“I  _ know _ ,” she replied. “I just...the fleet is there, Jumin.  My colleagues.  I don’t know, I just feel like it’s not right--”

Jumin’s exasperated sigh interrupted her.  “You’re over-analyzing things.” 

Jumin reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  Reine suddenly realized how irrational she has become after Jumin pointed it out.  She sighed and let herself be held, and a strange yet welcome feeling of calm settled on them both.

“Jumin,” she spoke quietly.  “When am I leaving for the cabin?”

He looked at her and spoke in a quiet tone.  “Tomorrow.  Why?”

Reine leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  His heartbeat was so calming.  “I...if possible...I really want to visit appa’s apartment with Ae Cha,” she mumbled, and she felt Jumin’s cool hand brush stray hairs away from her face.

“You know it’s very dangerous, right?” he reasoned.

“I know,” Reine replied.  “But... it’s really important to me.”

She pulled away from him gently and felt his hand slide down to her waist.  He looked at him in his eyes and saw genuine concern in them.  She felt a measure of happiness whenever she was with him, and to her it meant so much more than what her words can ever be capable of describing.

_ This man has done so much for me. _

“Please, Jumin?” she implored.  “I know I’m being a handful, but I’ve been wanting to see my father for so long.  I’ve spent three years trying to find out what happened to him, or find any traces of him.  All I had were his letters, I--”

She was stopped in mid-sentence as Jumin gently laid a finger on her lips.  A smile played on his lips and Reine immediately halted talking.

“How can I say no to that?” he spoke with a hushed tone, almost a whisper.

“You will go, but with tight security.  The fleet will survey the perimeter first, and if there’s any threat, I cannot let you go.  If there’s none, then you may. You will take bodyguards with you, and--”

Happiness bloomed in Reine’s heart as he heard Jumin’s words and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in unbridled joy.  “Thank you!  Thank you Jumin!”

Jumin’s eyes softened at the happiness he saw in her emerald eyes.

* * *

 

It was like she never left. 

Ae Cha led the trek up to the third floor of the officetel with Reine following close behind. Ae Cha memorized where the CCTVs were located outside the building, and learned to take side entrance to avoid Sim Yeong-ho or what she believed at the time was C&R from watching her movements.

A simple keypad was all that separated the sisters and entrance into their father’s apartment. The younger sister approached the keypad and pressed the key combination on the pad.  With each punched-in key, a soft bell tone played through the keypad’s speakers.  

**20-8-18-5-1-4-19-15-6 6-1-20-5**

A jingle played after the correct password was entered, and the door made an audible click signifying the door was unlocked. Both sisters couldn’t help but wince slightly at the melody after dealing with certain  _ talking doors _ . 

“I think I almost miss the other one,” Ae Cha mused before turning the door knob.

“You mean those  _ stupid doors _ ?” Reine giggled as she remembered.

And then the door finally opened.

“Well… here we are,” Ae Cha announced, slowly stepping into the small hallway of the studio-sized officetel apartment. Her voice echoed through the room. As much as it was a relief to see everything intact, a knot formed in her throat from the anxiety of everything she has endured alone for years. 

_ I can’t run away. Not now. _

She used her newfound strength of knowing she was no longer alone to push herself from not running out of the apartment. After all… Reine never got a chance to meet their father. The very notion pained the younger girl. 

Reine paused at the doorway of the apartment that her father and Ae Cha shared. Somehow, she felt filled with wonder as she took in the small space with her own eyes.

Reine’s own hospital room was far larger than the space the two were standing in. The girl took liberties in attempting to decorate the tiny space as her own. Splashes of her personality covered simple modern furniture. The couch was covered with colorful blankets. Sets of multi-colored starry string lights dangled overhead, wrapped around the staircase leading to the bed, and lined the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. On shelves where various family photos sat, various miniature cat gachas danced in between frames. The walls had pictures of K-POP idols, art of video game characters, and pop culture references framed with clear tape. 

Reine took a tentative step inside the apartment, and that small step felt as if she entered a world entirely disconnected and different from the others. Sure, there are many traces of occupancy, primarily by Ae Cha, but she cannot shake off the sense of neglect.  Cool, stale air permeated the small space, and everything looked as if time had stopped at a certain point in certain parts of the small abode.

The kitchenette counter was full of various glass alcoholic containers which were either nearly empty or close. An empty absinthe fountain was the centerpiece of the counter. The scattered unmarked pills on the counter punctuated the stark contrast to the rest of the apartment.  Ae Cha felt a cold chill go down her arm as she spotted a set of coins beside the absinthe fountain.

In the corner of the apartment sat a small make-shift memorial for their father. Scattered across the memorial were Han-sol’s obituary, candles, and various photos. All of his belongings were stored in a chest underneath the stand. Beside the chest sat a small black safe which appeared to be untouched. 

Ae Cha let out a sigh when her eyes met the memorial and sorrow began to settle into her chest. Why did Han-sol keep the sisters apart? She couldn’t fathom the answer. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would bring home a sister to pay respects to their father. 

Ae Cha glanced over to her sister and tried to gauge her sister’s expression before finally speaking.  

“What do you think?” Ae Cha called out as she slowly climbed the staircase leading to the bed. She slid her jacket off of her shoulders and tossed it on the bed where she soon followed. It was weird to lay on her own mattress for the first time in over three weeks. A frown grew on her face at how uncomfortable this mattress was compared to mattress she slept on at the Choi residence. 

Reine had no words on everything she's seen. Different emotions churned and melded in her chest as she gingerly took one careful step after the other, almost afraid to disturb a single speck of dust. She felt as if she was looking into someone's life, like a tour of a museum; as if a part of this life was snatched from her with such permanence that all she could ever do was to scavenge whatever remnant of how it once was.

She then spotted the memorial. She felt her tears fall as she gently ran her fingers on the picture frame with tiny Ae Cha, her golden hazel eyes bright and eager like cut and polished amber. She also felt herself smile at how  _ young _ her father looked, and how  _ terrible _ his haircut was.

However, laying eyes on Lee Han-Sol's obituary slammed her heart with such cruel finality. Somehow, in the middle of it all, no matter how incredulous it may have sounded, she wished her father was alive. Alive,  _ somewhere _ … but any hope of this had been completely crushed, and to Reine, the sudden silence of her father's passing felt as if she was wordlessly  _ abandoned _ .

She felt her knees give way and she found herself sitting on the floor, her hands covered her face and she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Dad…” she wailed breathlessly; her sobbing inconsolable. Years and years of pain erupted at this very moment, and it felt as if her body was too small to contain all the pain that was trying to claw themselves out.

The sound of Reine’s wails filled the air, causing Ae Cha’s heart to throb in agony. In that very moment, the younger sister leaped out of the bed and rushed down the stairs. Her feet skidded across the laminate wood flooring, stopping mere inches away from Reine. 

Why did life have to be so cruel? It was one thing for Ae Cha to carry the burden of witnessing her father’s own suicide, but Reine never had time with their father like the younger girl did. Memories of Ae Cha’s childhood flashed in her eyes. The idea of not having Han-Sol in Reine’s life at the same intimacy as Ae Cha did… felt like a world painted without color. 

> _ I’m disappointed in your actions. It’s important to open your heart and open your mind when faced with uncertainty. Only then can you see what lies in front of you is a truth or a fallacy. _

A cool draft blew in from the seams of the balcony door, and the girl thought she recognized a hint of his cologne drifting around the sisters. Ae Cha became overcome with guilt for how much of a  _ fucking brat _ she was to Reine when they first met. 

Ae Cha fell to her knees beside Reine, wrapping her arms around Reine’s shoulders wordlessly.  She pulled her older sister close to her chest and held onto her for dear life. Like a cork popping, a barrage of tears streamed down her cheeks.

She mourned for Reine, and she mourned for their father. The pain grew unbearable as the two sat on the floor in front of the memorial.

“I’m sorry,” Ae Cha cried out in between her own inconsolable sobs. She rocked as she held her sister. Teardrops dripped into Reine’s wine-colored locks, slowly saturating parts of the older girl’s hair.   
  
“Reine, I’m so sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll leave tissues for this chapter by the door. T_T This chapter was such a tearjerker for us and we hope the emotions we felt writing this chapter are felt by you guys too.


	28. Act 1 - Chapter 27

The moment Reine emerged from the doors of the officetel complex, Jumin already noted the way her shoulders slumped as she carefully strode toward the opened car door.  He watched her as she turned and shared one last tight hug with her sister, and he could make out her lips saying “thank you” as billows of white formed from her mouth when she spoke in the cold December air.

She paused a while when she spotted Jumin standing beside the opened car door, and suddenly she felt the remnants of her broken heart stir. She steeled herself once more, and shook her head to lock the pain away.

“You're not wearing your gloves again,” she reprimanded him, albeit a little too weakly. 

“Then hurry up and get inside,” he replied teasingly. “Or else you're going to have to warm me up again.”

Reine smiled, but her smile did not reach her emerald eyes. She held out her hand to Jumin who carefully assisted her to crouch and get seated in the backseat.

The trip going to Jumin's penthouse suite was quiet. Jumin did not quite know how to approach her--she was _mourning_ , and yet he found himself unable to reach out and help her. He watched her from time to time, and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts to even notice him doing so.

Her eyes are so puffy.

She didn't even make any comments about spending the night in the penthouse suite. She stepped inside almost mechanically, and Jumin sat her on the couch with care. 

Jumin straightened and stood up, and was about to take a step toward the kitchen when he felt her hand tugging at his shirt sleeve. Surprised, he turned to see her hand curled tightly on the fabric, her eyes cast downward.

“What is it?” He asked with a gentle voice as he crouched in front of her.

Reine finally raised her eyes to look into his, and in the dim light he cannot mistake the way her tears collected, threatening to fall.

Without a word, he pulled her to him. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and she slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. In the churning chaos of her heart and mind he felt like an anchor, and all she wanted was to hold onto him until the storm settled.

“Come,” he said. “Let's get you somewhere more comfortable.”

“I don't want to move,” Reine finally spoke, and Jumin smiled at how her stubbornness would still prevail despite the situation.

“Still as stubborn as ever,” he teased, and without warning he placed his left arm under her legs and his right around her shoulders, then stood to carry her.

“Jumin!” she exclaimed.

“Shh. Just be quiet, Sanglante Reine.”

Reine buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment. “D-don’t call me that,” she protested, and Jumin let out a deep chuckle.

“If I get to see you this cutely embarrassed every time I do, then maybe I should do it more often,” he teased, and noted the growing redness that tinted her cheeks.

“I should _really_ hurt you,” she quipped. 

Jumin let out another chuckle and gently laid her on the bed. He was aware of her eyes studying him in the dim lamp light. He was about to pull the blankets over her and she suddenly placed her hand on his to stop him.

“Jumin,” she spoke before he could ask. “Can… can I be a little selfish?”

Jumin immediately turned his gaze on hers. He smiled at her as he held her hand. “Anything.”

Reine's fingers interlaced with his, and her eyes implored.

“Could you… hold me tonight?”

Jumin felt something in his heart bloom. He _longed_ for her, even more so that she actually _asked._ He couldn't ever say no to her when she does; how can he _possibly_ say no now?

Reine watched him as he made his way to the other side of the bed, and as soon as he laid his back he was taken by surprise when Reine immediately wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed as a different kind of calmness took over her.

“Thank you,” she whispered while she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

She felt his arms wrap around her and his hand unfastening her hairclip, letting the gentle crimson waves of her hair cascade down on top of the pristine white sheets. He then ran his fingers through her hair, and she sighed contentedly.

“Thank you, Jumin.”

* * *

 

Ae Cha watched Reine head toward Jumin’s car’s before turning to walk in the other direction toward Saeyoung’s car which sat parked a block away. Her gaze immediately sunk to the ground, her heart ache from the time the sisters spent in the apartment fresh on her mind.  Stray teardrops fell to the ground with each step she took.

Somewhere in between the chaos, November slipped away and the air was much cooler now. It was December which meant the holidays would soon be arriving. Multi-colored lights sparkled in the windows she passed by. Even with her heart in it’s current shattered state, she found herself standing at one of the store-fronts. Her darkened eyes slowly lifted to look into the window.

They were so beautiful.  
  
The colors dazzled in the reflection of her pupils. For a moment, she admired the lights in wonder. A small smile formed at the side of her mouth. It was enough to stop tears from flowing. Christmas lights reminded her of twinkling stars, and how she just wanted just one peaceful night to watch the stars.

Disappointment crept back into her mind when realizing she probably won’t get to look at lights this year. Her training would be beginning very shortly, and Ae Cha needed to focus on preparing for the mission. Her life depended on it.

_Maybe next year._

Her thoughts about the upcoming training jolted her back to reality. She _really_ needed to head to the car.

Ae Cha quietly scooted herself into the middle of the back seat once she opened the back car door, shutting the door after situating herself. The sudden warmth from the car’s heater was very much welcomed.

“Thank you for letting me take my sister to see the apartment,” Ae Cha said after several minutes of sitting in the car, her puffy eyes focused on her petite hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She knew before bringing Reine to the apartment the pain the two would experience was inevitable, however, what she didn’t expect was how this pain affected her right to the core.

She thought of herself as a master of bottling her emotions, but, as of late that hasn’t been the case. As a matter of fact, she knew she was the opposite of that. However, a lingering thought in the back of her mind made her wonder if her emotions were always on display for the world to see and she was simply _too drunk_ to realize it.

 _“It’s not like it matters anymore,”_ Ae Cha grimaced to herself, slumping her shoulders as pain and sorrow crept its way deeper into her heart. She watched from the car window as snow flurries fell from the sky.

Saeyoung watched her from the rearview mirror. He did not miss the sadness that hung heavy over her as she settled in the back seat. “Of course,” he replied.

Shortly after, the door to the passenger’s seat opened, and Saeran sat in the car.  He shrugged off the stray flurries that got stuck in his hair, to Saeyoung’s dismay. “Door combination’s changed.  Let's go, hyung.”

“Do you really have to shake those off here?”

“If I do it outside, more would just fall on my head. It’ll be pointless.”

Saeyoung groaned and undid the hand brakes. Somehow the twins couldn't shake off not being able to do anything to lift Ae Cha’s spirits. Now that she _needed_ them, both of them were just _stuck_ at not knowing how to console her somehow.

As Saeyoung sped through the highway, an idea struck him. He suddenly made a turn towards the nearest exit, which made Saeran look at him with surprised confusion.

“We're going somewhere,” he announced. “I'm hungry for Tteokbokki!”

“Tteokbokki?” Ae Cha asked curiously. Saeyoung’s announcement peaked Ae Cha’s interest and the tone of her voice lightened.“It’s pretty popular at most of the night markets,” she added.

“Hmm! Hmm!” Saeyoung nodded enthusiastically. “Just be quiet about it with Vandy, okay?” he smiled and nudged his twin. “And I think Saeran needs his sugar before he gets any grumpier!”

“I'm _not_ grumpy,” Saeran snapped.

The delicious smell of warm food wafted through the chilly wind as the trio made their way toward the busy street. Unlike the rest of the city, the night market was bustling with people; some making their own conversations, store owners were either marketing their goods or saying thanks to their customers. Lanterns of many colors adorned the stalls, and most of the stores had multicolored LED lights that added to the festive atmosphere.

Before they entered the area, the twins held both of Ae Cha's hands.

“Don't get lost!” Saeyoung warned. “Hold onto us so we don't get separated~”

With Saeyoung leading the way and Saeran following behind Ae Cha, they combed through the stream of people in the market.

“Choose anything in this whole market that you like, Ae Chan!” Saeyoung gleefully announced. “We'll get it for you!”

Ae Cha’s eyes sparkled as she scanned all of the stalls. It’s felt like forever since she’s had her fair share of time at a night market and being out lifted her spirits in an instant. Spicy delicacies like Tteokbokki were great this time around, but there was something specific she was craving. Something _sweet_ .  
  
She let out a small squee of delight spotting what she was looking for.

“How about Hotteok!” Ae Cha pointed at the street vendor stall. “Please?”

Saeyoung playfully points toward the general direction of the sweet treat Ae Cha's eyes were directed. “Hotteok it is!”

“What's a Hotteok?” Saeran mumbled and followed his two giddy companions.

“Hotteok is like a pancake,” Ae Cha cooed. “But better!”

The trio finally got what they were craving for: Ae Cha and Saeran with two servings each of Hotteok (due to Ae Cha's insistence that Saeran try it), and Saeyoung's Tteokbokki. As soon as they bought everything they wanted, Saeyoung practically half-dragged them back into the car and told them to hold off eating the treats for a while.

Saeyoung stepped on the gas and sped toward the outskirts of the city. After a few more minutes of driving, he finally found his favorite spot, and veered off the road to reach near the precipice of a cliff.

The area provided a breathtaking view of Seoul, and at night the city lights sparkled like clusters of stars. Over the horizon were silhouettes of the distant mountains, and the sky was painted a dark blue because the moon was bright and high up in the sky.

“We're here!” Saeyoung announced as he sat on the grass, careful not to spill his precious treat. Saeran appreciated the view of the city high up from where they were, and sat beside Saeyoung but left a space in between.

Saeyoung took off his jacket and laid it on the grass in between them. “Come, sit,” he called.

Ae Cha nodded, treading carefully in the grass to not drop the fried sweet snack. She delicately situated herself in between the twins, bringing her knees close to her chest as she sat. Although the temperature was rather chilly, the three were seated together like insulated peas in a pod.

“The sky’s beautiful tonight,” Ae Cha mused, taking in the gorgeous nighttime view.

However, the twins were more interested to watch her eyes as they shone, reflecting some of the light being cast by the moon. Instinctively, they both scooted closer to her to keep her warm.

“Ae Cha,” Saeyoung spoke with a quiet tone. “Things are going to be very difficult from now on...but we just want to let you know that you can always run to us, whatever happens,” he said as he watched her golden hazel eyes.

Saeran leaned over sideways to rest his head on hers. “I hope you don't forget that.”

Ae Cha smiled for the first time that evening. For that moment, it didn’t matter how brisk the air was or how sad she felt. As long as she had the twins nearby, she believed everything could be okay one day.

“I’ll never forget. I promise.”


	29. Act 1 - Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is your TOF author-sans here ^_^. This chapter covers some very, very heavy topics some readers might be sensitive to. Reader discretion is advised.

 

He tapped repeatedly on the impeccably clean, white window sill as he watched the tiny specks of frost starting to form on the glass.

The cogs of his mind painstakingly deliberated on several ways to get himself out of Jumin Han's little stunt. Rika had instructed to have him play with the game, but he doesn't know how much more of these _imbeciles_ he can stand. Every single flash of a camera is stripping off a sliver of his patience.

His left hand _yearns_ for blood, or at least the feel of soft, pliant flesh. The tension building on his arm has been becoming a little too hard to control lately, and sooner or later he will need to find a way to satiate this thirst other than seeking comfort on the sound of metal coins rubbing against each other.

It was then that he had the  _perfect_ idea.

He took quick strides toward his study, where his phone rested on top of the white wooden table. He quickly scrolled down to the long list of names of his drivers--or the numbers of what _used to be_ his drivers, but shortly got rid of them since most of them just knew way too much.

He made a mental note to delete all those numbers at a later time, but for now, he found the latest one’s, and pressed the callout button.

After a few rings, the driver finally answered. “Is the car ready?” He asked, while he felt blood rush to his left hand as he imagined how his plan would turn out.

He can already imagine the dread in the little girl's face as he would set on fire every remaining memory of her father. Imagining her wide, scared eyes and trembling hands gave a sudden rush to his loins, her tear-stained face so beautiful as her soft, red lips would beg for him.

“It's ready, sir,” the driver answered.

“Pick me up at the lobby,” he instructed. His eyes glinted maliciously as he immediately took his coat from the rack. “I'm going to visit an _old friend.”_

* * *

 

Yeong-Ho did not even wait for the driver to open the car door for him--he immediately got in by himself, and the driver feigned surprise as he looked at Yeong-Ho through the rearview mirror.

“You seem to be in a hurry,” he commented. “Where shall I take you today, sir?”

Tom did not miss the older man’s malicious expression as he made eye contact. The glint in his eyes were a clear indication that he is set off to work on something with ill intent.

As always, his laptop and phone are carefully concealed under the front passenger seat, ready to intercept signals from the phone he himself handed over to Yeong-Ho when he recently flew back to Seoul from Juneau.

“Get to the freeway. I will tell you where to go.”

“All right, sir.”

As he drove the car outside the gates of the high rise building, the familiar sound of a phone vibrating was heard from the back. He took a quick glance at the rear view mirror as he watched Yeong-Ho pick up the call.

“Your Grace. Oh, has he?” Yeong-Ho spoke, and then his eyebrows knotted in confusion as he listened to Rika over the phone. “I am on my way to do just that, but what in the world do you need her _choker_ for?”

Tom suddenly felt the icy tendrils of dread when he heard what Yeong-Ho said. If Rika spoke about wanting the choker, then that would mean…

...no. _No._ Calm yourself, Tom.

“Bitch,” Yeong-Ho muttered as he placed his phone back into his suit pocket.  
  
The drive along the freeway was uneventful, but Tom could not ease the worry nagging in his chest. When Yeong-Ho told him to take the next exit, his heart sank.

_This is the way to Han-Sol's apartment._

His mind raced on what he can do to delay this, somehow. He already has an idea what Yeong-Ho is planning, and if Mint Eye already knows about the choker, then it meant two things: one, Yeong-Ho is going to use whatever's in the apartment to lure Ae Cha out, and two…

...his hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

* * *

 

 

Sim Yeong-Ho stepped out of the elevator as soon as it opened, his left hand idly played with the stack of coins. The sound of metal rubbing against metal echoed throughout the empty hall, and the quietness somehow amplified it which made Yeong-Ho smile a little.

How many times had he come up to this door for the past three years? He felt another rush of anticipation as flashes of the past played in his mind.

She was so _small_ , so _innocent._ He could not forget the fear in her eyes and the chattering of her teeth when he first pressed the barrel of a gun on her temple. The tears flowing down her face was exquisite.

He let out a long, shaky sigh as the images of Ae Cha while she slept played in his mind, and the fear she wore when she woke up with him standing at the edge of her bed, invading her at a time she is most vulnerable.

“Well, Ae Cha,” he muttered breathily. “It's time to play once again.”

He then entered the combination to open the door in the keypad, the same combination that he had entered whenever he felt like playing with Ae Cha for the past three years.

He expected the usual chime music as it always did, but this time it gave him two short beeping sounds and the LED screen next to the keypad flashed a message he's never seen on this door for three years.

**_“ACCESS DENIED.”_ **

Frowning, he pressed the keypad to go back to the previous menu and entered the combination, slowly this time.

Two beeps.

_**“ACCESS DENIED.”** _

“What the fuck?” He mumbled, anger slowly rising to his face. He entered the combination once more, and another time, but he was given the exact same message.

Rage boiled upward to his face and he took his rage on the door, kicking it with his right foot.

_She dared defy me?!_

Wasting no more time, he took his gun out, intending to just shoot the entire lock mechanism. He stepped back and aimed the gun at the intended area and fired.

The bullet pierced the wooden door, but it surprisingly ricocheted toward the floor. Yeong-Ho crouched to inspect the door, only to find out that it had metal and kevlar underneath the wooden facade.

His face went red in rage. He cursed under his breath as his body trembled as he went absolutely livid.

“So you've been in here, little girl,” he muttered, and a deep, sickeningly sweet chuckle left his lips. His mind was now flooded with how he will make her suffer, especially that her defiance had riled his inner desires once more.

“Just wait until I find you...Savior never said she needed you _untouched,_ now did she?”

* * *

 

Tom wasted no time as soon as Yeong-Ho left the car. He found himself a good place to park, and he immediately retrieved his laptop from under the chair. He sighed in relief when he saw that the call was captured, and he then proceeded to encrypt and save it on the laptop.

Somehow, the loading bar on the screen felt like it has been loading for _ages_ . He needs to find out what transpired in that call. His stomach had been in a knot since that call from Rika, and--

His phone suddenly rang. It halted the exporting process and he cursed under his breath, immediately aborting the downloading process and he pulled the data cable attached on his phone to answer the call.

“Sir,” he immediately answered.

“What took you so fucking long to answer?” Yeong-Ho seethed on the phone. “I'm going to fucking shoot you if you delay next time.”

“I-I'm sorry sir,” he pretended to stammer.

“You'd better be in front of the lobby when I get back.”

The call was ended and Tom cursed at the phone, his own anger surfacing. He took a deep breath and immediately tucked away his effects, then started the engine.

“Be glad I can't kill you just yet, motherfucker,” he muttered under his breath and rolled out of the parking area.

* * *

 

“I don't care how you do it,” Sim Yeong-Ho spoke with gritted teeth over the phone, his left hand clenched over the stack of coins. “Savior wants her found, and she has to be found. Tell people she's ran away from home--or dangerously crazy--anything. Get a police blotter,” he instructed.

This didn't miss Tom's keen observation. He needs to find a way to at least get the Chois to take Ae Cha away, but how?

After Sim Yeong-Ho alighted the vehicle he immediately made sure that everything that transpired today was carefully collected and saved. He let out a sigh of relief as all of the calls done by Yeong-Ho today was safely recorded.

His hand hovered on the sound file that had the call to Rika. He hesitated on pressing the “play” button, and proceeded to the next one.

His suspicions were confirmed on the plan Sim Yeong-Ho had laid out--it will be a city-wide manhunt, and the fastest this could happen would be two to five days. This gives him time to give out a warning, but how?

He sighed. The audio file of the earlier call seemed like an ominous presence on his tablet, and he shook his head, trying to shake the hesitation away.

His finger finally pressed on the “play” button, and he adjusted his earbuds to listen better.

 

 

> **[CALL RECORDING BEGIN]**
> 
> _“Your Grace.”_
> 
> _“Yeong-Ho,” Rika spoke with a tone that held a hint of fatigue but brimming with excitement and satisfaction. “Lee Han-Sol finally died this morning.”_
> 
> _“Oh has he?” Yeong-Ho replied with the same tone, but his seemed had a tinge of mockery on it._
> 
> _Rika let out a small giggle. “He was good at keeping his mouth shut to protect his precious daughters for three years,” then her giggle turned into full-blown laughter._
> 
> _She finally caught her breath and her voice switched into a commanding tone. “I have a job for you, Yeong-Ho. I want Charity and her damn choker brought to me.”=_
> 
> _Yeong-Ho blinked twice, trying to make sense of the order. “I am on my way to do just that, but what in the world do you need her choker for?”_
> 
> _Rika sighed. “Too many questions, Yeong-Ho. Don't fail me.”_
> 
> **[CALL RECORDING END]** _  
>   
>  _

Tom was pulled back to reality when the quiet beep that indicated that the call had ended was heard. The file had closed itself, and his tablet is back to the file list screen, but his eyes remained wide and his body unmoving. His mind was screaming at him to move on and report, but he felt as if his heart had stopped beating because of the pain.

He _knew_ it was coming, but why does it hurt this much? Lee Han-Sol was one of the men in NIS that he really looked up to. He remembered meeting him the first time--he was an imposing character, even much more imposing than the Prime Minister himself.

However, outside of training, he would brag about his daughters to everyone, and show everybody how beautiful they were. Tom smiled slightly remembering that Han-Sol even joked setting him up to marry Reine when she's a little older.

The ghosts of the past was a burden, but the knowledge of Han-Sol's situation for the past three years was what weighed heavily on his shoulders. He felt his chest constrict as he tried to will the memory away while connecting the laptop to the nearest satellite.

“Force unlock satellite N7374LP. Password: purple haze.”

>   
>    
>  _The room was damp and dark, and so very cold. Tom can just imagine how much more can the old man hang onto the threads that held his life._
> 
> _Once inside the chamber, he found Han-Sol, clothed in thin tatters, his teeth chattering because of the cold as billows of steam wafted from his open mouth. He used to be so huge and imposing, and Mint Eye had reduced him into a wiry, starved man with an overgrown beard._
> 
> _However, no matter how weak his body seemed to be, his eyes were different. Han-Sol had an incorruptible spirit, and no matter how much torture he was subjected to, he held on, month after month, just to make sure his daughters were safe._
> 
> _Tom walked slowly towards the man who held--and still holds--his utmost respect. He saw his eyes focus on him, and a weak smile spread across Han-Sol's face._
> 
> _Han-Sol chuckled weakly. “God...you shady bastard. How'd you get back in?”_
> 
> _Tom bit the inside of his lip and let out a small chuckle himself. “Hey, it wasn't easy!”  
>    
>  _

“This is purple haze. Hello, Tom,” the familiar voice answered again, and he had to clear his throat to keep his voice from breaking.

“I have evidence,” he said weakly, but his hands hover over the laptop's touchpad.

 

> _Han-Sol's smile widened even more, a patch of genuine happiness in this sea of despair. “I remember when you came to NIS so fresh. A military nurse. Now look at you.”_
> 
> _Tom was about to speak when Han-Sol turned away to look up the ceiling, a view that he may have been stuck with for the past three years. “You should get out of here. I don't have much time.”_
> 
> _Seeing Han-Sol resign to his fate was something he thought he was prepared for. All that training of putting the country first, he never knew that watching someone who could have had a better life waste away this way._
> 
> _Tom strode toward the wall where Han-Sol was chained, and reached inside his robes. He pulled out his smartphone that he managed to sneak in._
> 
> _“I made a promise,” Tom murmured quietly, almost inaudibly to prevent anybody from hearing. “And that is why I'm here.”  
>    
>  _

“Please send the evidence over, Tom,” his colleague’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“Oh right,” he said. “Sorry; I had a rough day today.”

 

>   
>  _Han-Sol weakly looked up to focus on the video Tom had shown him on his phone. Reine sat in the hospital bed, being hugged by Ae Cha. The phone's volume was turned low, but to Han-Sol, hearing and seeing them together meant everything._
> 
> _“A...Ae Cha?! I-is it you?” He heard Su-Yeong speak, surprise etched on her beautiful face. Han-Sol felt his chest tighten in yearning for his eldest, and broke in sadness and regret that he never got to hold her, not even once. But despite all that happened to her, she shone and persisted. Su-Yeong is like the sun._
> 
> _“The one and only!” Ah, my little Ae Cha. He almost wanted to reach out to her image on the phone, his tears rolling down his cheeks while he watched. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that he couldn't stop what happened. He was once afraid that she will fall completely into darkness, but like the moon, a night of darkness meant being reborn into a new light._
> 
> _“Thank you,” he spoke, his voice ragged and weak, and for the first time in three years, Han-Sol felt tranquility in his heart.  
>    
>  _

“Data received,” Tom’s colleague spoke, and then there was a few seconds of silence in the air.

“Is there anything else you need, Tom?” Purple haze inquired, and Tom had to lean back on the car seat and cover his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

“Lee... Lee Han-Sol has passed away,” he finally spoke, but his tears rolled at the sides of his face. “Died today inside Mint Eye headquarters, in Juneau, Alaska.”

He immediately disconnected the call. He cannot allow his colleagues to hear him break down in tears.

 

> _“Please protect my girls when I'm gone.”  
>    
>  _

He rolled his hands into fists as his shoulders shook in grief.

“You got it, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To our readers who stuck out this chapter.....
> 
> T___________________________T
> 
> We left another box of tissues at the door.


	30. Act 1 - Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is one of our longest! We couldn't find a good way to break the chapter so here it is LOL. We hope you enjoy!

“Jumin, why are we here?”

Reine looked up at the building towering in front of the group. The C&R tower loomed over them as they alighted the van in which Jumin insisted that they all get into for an “important discussion”.

It appeared that Saeyoung and Saeran were aware of what was going on, so they managed to urge Ae Cha to sit between them at the back, while Reine and Jumin shared the seat in the middle.

“It's an important discussion, hence it must be held in a place where important discussions take place,” Saeyoung said, his hand casually shoved inside the pockets of his black and yellow hoodie. “And where else could it be than the C&R’s secret facility!”

“Secret facility?” Reine turned to Saeyoung in confusion.

“Like a secret testing facility?” Ae Cha piped up from the backseat. “For science?”

Jumin scoffed. “There's no such thing as a secret facility, Reine, you know this,” he let out a small smile as he offered his arm to her. When Reine looked at him questioningly he sighed. “The concrete is slippery,” he said, and Reine gingerly took his arm for support, while she carefully trod the icy floor.

Saeran followed closely, half of his face hidden inside a fluffy muffler and his hands in his coat pocket. Saeyoung gently placed a hand on Ae Cha’s elbow to make sure he caught her in case she slipped.

Ae Cha shivered as a harsh brisk cold wind smack her cheek, and pulled the furry hood of the pastel pink puffer jacket over her head. She gave a quick smile to Saeyoung as he guided her closer to the entrance.

Warm air greeted them as the glass doors of the C&R building opened. They were welcomed by the impressive interiors of the C&R lobby that was a perfect harmony of stone and glass. Stone columns soared thirty feet upward towards the high ceiling, which was covered by glass in multiple shapes and sizes that dangled all across the area, creating the perfect play of light all across the expanse. Most of the exterior walls are made of glass to maximize natural lighting, while the textured stone, strategically placed indoor plants and wood furniture created the sense of warmth.

 _Everything in here is like Jumin,_ Reine mused as she stepped into the lobby for the first time again in a few days.

As soon as Jumin stepped in, everyone was suddenly on alert as usual, but stopped and stared at Reine who was _casually_ holding onto the Vice Chairman's arm.

Reine noticed this cue and moved to pull away, but Jumin held her arm in place.

“Jumin!” Reine whispered. “These people are going to _talk!_ ”

“Let them talk,” he smiled at her. “It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.”

Reine sighed and turned over her shoulder as they walked. Ae Cha was walking right behind her, and was being tailed by the Choi twins.

Ae Cha looked at around the building with curiosity brimming in her eyes. _Just where exactly were they?_ Her eyes watched the subtle gestures between Reine and Jumin, and she couldn’t help but grin.

Right at the reception area, a familiar face greeted the group. Reine felt a smile spread across her face when she spotted Jaehee standing right next to the reception counter.

“Jaehee!” She greeted, which was returned by a smile.

“Reine! I'm glad to see you're recovering fast,” she replied, and then turned to the smaller girl behind her.  “And you must be Ae Cha,” she said as she offered her a smile.

She then turned to Jumin. “Mr. Han, they're at the sky lounge. I had it closed and reserved for the meeting.”

“Excellent,” Jumin replied. “Is Vanderwood there as well?”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” she answered.

“Huh? Vandy’s here?” Saeyoung asked curiously. “That’s new.”

“Well, he _is_ your manager,” Jaehee pointed out. “But let's discuss later. Zen and Yoosung are waiting.”

Reine remembered the two names. The one named Zen should be Jumin's actor friend, while Yoosung is the young college student.

Which means…

“Jumin, are you sure it's okay for us to join in an RFA meeting?” she inquired.

Hearing the names Zen and Yoosung reminded the younger girl of a past conversation with Saeyoung. The girl pulled out her phone from the jacket and swiped over to her contacts page.

 

 

> _“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha stared at her contacts, confused. “Who are Yoosung and Zen?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“They’re members of the RFA,.” Saeyoung chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.  “They can’t wait to talk to you sometime! Hopefully when things aren’t so crazy...” Saeyoung let out a groan, slapping both of his hands on his cheeks and pulling down._

“I don’t understand,” Ae Cha turned around to face the twins, bringing her jacket hood down.

“Why are we here?” Ae Cha added as she pulled locks of her hair that became tucked into the inside of the jacket with her free hand. “I thought I needed to stay in hiding?”

“There are no threats here,” Jumin assured the smaller girl. “And C&R is not your enemy. This is my building...and the guard fleet’s ex-commander is with us,” he then turned and gave Reine a smile, which was returned with a glare and a slight tug on his arm.

Reine’s trained eye spotted the guards where they're supposed to be. She smiled to herself slightly on how _awkward_ this situation is.

When they turned toward the elevator lobby, Reine felt her face turn red in embarrassment. “Ugh, Jaewoo,” she groaned. “Of all people I just _had_ to meet you here.”

The man gave Reine a laugh and dipped into a slight bow teasingly. “Sanglante Reine,” he greeted, and Reine scoffed.  

Jumin felt a smile start on his face at their small antic, but turned to the guard as he bowed curtly at Jumin. “Mr. Han,” he greeted. “I'll be accompanying you to the lounge.” He then tapped his access card on the scanner and the elevator doors opened, then ushered everyone in.

* * *

 

Zen leaned back as far as possible in the leather office chair, his thumb flicking the wheel of the disposable lighter in his hands out of agitation. Yoosung sat quietly on the other side, his face illuminated by the screen of his smartphone.

“God, where the Hell is he? ” Zen gave an exasperated sigh and tossed a pack of cigarettes he retrieved from his pants pocket onto the cherry conference table. “Not everyone has free schedules to come and go as they please! Some of us have tight deadlines to follow.”

He knew the basics. Mint Eye has returned from the depths of Hell, bringing two unknown women to Rika’s apartment. He was thankful for Jaehee keeping him and Yoosung up to date on the current situation, but the lack of information was making Zen grow incredibly impatient.

Yoosung looked up from his phone and glanced at the large clock hanging above the conference table. All of this waiting weighed heavy like lead, and he found himself dreading the upcoming meeting. He thought Mint Eye was buried over a year ago.

“Zen, I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Yoosung admitted, dark circles evident under his eyes. “A lot of weird things are going on again.”

The past year was a blur for Yoosung. For years he thought his beloved cousin Rika had died, only for her to be found, suffering from aphasia, at the Mint Eye headquarters in Korea. With the help of Zen, they worked together to find a treatment center in Alaska to aid in her recovery.

Yoosung has spent many sleepless nights worrying about Rika’s safety with Mint Eye’s return. Unfortunately, there would be no way for him to ever find his cousin while she was in Alaska. The treatment center changed locations on a regular basis so there was no known address.

Yoosung sighed and rested his head on the cherry conference table. A few minutes passed before remembering the topic he was itching to bring up.

“Did you hear about the car chase that happened a couple of weeks back?” Yoosung asked.

“Huh?” Zen turned his head to the blonde with brief confusion. Chase? What Chase?  And then he remembered what Yoosung was talking about.

“Oh, yeah! I saw the video on Triptor. I’m surprised it wasn’t all over the news.”

Yoosung lifted his head back up from the conference table and yawned. He raised both of his arms to stretch, hoping the movement would wake him up. If he wasn’t careful, he knew he would fall asleep in the conference room.

“Didn’t the car look like one of Saeyoung’s cars?” Yoosung reached for his phone to find the car chase video again on Triptor. “I swear Saeyoung’s sent us photos of that car before.”

“Because the car _is_ mine!”

Saeyoung casually pranced into the conference room, his left hand idly played with the cord of his headphones. The two men stared at him disbelievingly and followed him with an open-mouthed stare until he slumped in defeat on a chair beside Yoosung. “She's badly damaged, though. My poor baby,” he whined.

Jumin entered the room next, with Reine's arm loosely entwined with his. He immediately turned to the agitated Zen, who visibly scoffed at his presence.

“Nice of you to finally show up, jerk,” Zen chided, rolling his eyes.

Jumin stared at him blankly. “I’m surprised you actually found something nice about me.”

“Oh my god, do you have to make everything about yourself?” Zen replied in annoyance.

“Don't you?” Jumin quipped almost immediately, then pulled a chair for Reine. “Careful now,” he said while he held her by the elbow to assist her to sit.

“Now, now,” Yoosung held both his hands up, trying to dissipate the brewing friction between the two men. “Not in the presence of a lady!”

 _“Ladies,”_ Saeran spoke from the door, and as he stepped in he held the door open and nodded at Ae Cha to enter.

Zen and Yoosung watched the small girl with chocolate to rose ombre-colored hair quietly meandered into the conference room from outside the hall. Zen’s eyes grew wide, the shock of seeing this particular _girl_ caused him to drop the pack of cigarettes onto the conference table.

“No way,” Zen mumbled under his breath in disbelief. Could it really be _her_?

Although the girl posted under the username ARoseLee, it was no secret to insiders who Arlee was, and Zen was no exception. The industry either makes or breaks a person. He recalled his concern a couple weeks back when the ARoseLee accounts became suddenly deactivated and hoped this might have signaled her return to the K-POP industry.

As soon as Yoosung recognized Ae Cha, a red tint bloomed across his cheeks.  He stared at Ae Cha with wonder, remembering her voice on television. To him, her tone is so vivid, like colorful fireworks lighting the night sky.

Ae Cha unzipped her pink puff jacket with trembling hands, and slipped the jacket off of her shoulders. She stood on her toes to hang the jacket on the coat hangers near the door frame before turning to face the group with a smile, still undecided which seat she would sit in.

“An-Annyeong haseyo!” Ae Cha introduced herself to the room, bowing politely.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ae Chan~” Saeyoung called out to her. “Come sit here!” He said as he tapped an empty seat in between him and Saeran. When the girl was seated, Saeyoung placed both hands on her tiny shoulders. “Guys, her name is Ae Cha. Isn't she _cute?”_ He gleefully announced.

  
“Ae Cha Lee?!” Yoosung exclaimed, his enthusiasm bursting from its seams as he leaned over the table to get a closer view of the girl.  “Season Five Winner of So U Wanna Be a K-POP Star and former rumored upcoming maknae of CUTiE?”

Ae Cha nodded, her cheeks flared a pink hue from the unexpected doting. She was both surprised and flattered someone had something positive to say about her K-POP training days.

“Saeyoung, don’t you know who she is!?” Yoosung looked at Saeyoung puzzled from how casual Saeyoung sat beside the girl with his hands on her shoulders. “I can’t believe you’re sitting so calm beside Ae Cha! She’s a star!”

“ _Former_ idol trainee,” Zen corrected. “Netizens can be brutal. Can’t really blame her for leaving.”

Yoosung ignored Zen’s comment and sat back into the office chair as he mind processed the situation at hand. His paid attention to how Saeyoung was touching Ae Cha so effortlessly.

“Wait!” Yoosung exclaimed with a gasp. “Is Ae Cha your _girlfriend_?!”

“Girlfriend?” Zen raised his eyebrow, and swiveled his chair to face the twins and Ae Cha. He studied the girl and Saeyoung intently.

_Girlfriend!?_

_Wait._

_When did I become his girlfriend?_

_… Could I become their girlfriend?_

Ae Cha stuttered when attempting to say something, anything. When realizing her words were incomprehensible the girl’s eyes widened. She immediately looked for her sister, her eyes darting around the lounge.

Reine couldn't stifle her giggles as Ae Cha was suddenly shoved in the spotlight. Saeran gave a soft smile at Ae Cha and patted her head, his heart blooming with adoration watching her get flustered with compliments.

“Ah, the mysteries of the world,” Saeyoung said enigmatically, waving a finger toward the two. “But she's so _cute_ isn't she? I want to put her in my pocket~” he mused.

“Well… _yeah_ !” Zen huffed, and folded his arms across his chest. “But that doesn’t explain how she ended up with _you_.”

“Zen’s right,” Yoosung added. “Why _is_ Ae Cha here?”  

Jumin sat beside Reine and leaned back on the chair. “I believe Assistant Kang gave you an idea the last time I sent bodyguards over, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zen groaned, drumming his fingers against the wooden surface. “Two women were found at the _apartment_. Mint Eye is back. But who are the girls and who the hell is behind this? ”

“I thought we agreed to no more secrets after what happened with Ri-” Zen paused, and looked over at Yoosung whose gaze fell downcast from talking about tragic past memories. He could almost feel the heaviness of Yoosung’s sadness in the air.

“--With what _happened_ , there would be no more secrets!” Zen corrected himself, and shot a glare at Jumin. “No offense, but, it sounds like there are secrets again.”

“Zen’s right,” Yoosung sighed. “No one’s talking to us and I’m very worried! I want to help protect my cousin if she’s in danger!”

“This is why I called this meeting,” Jumin replied in a calm, collected manner. “Many things happened over the past two and a half weeks, and in summary, we were too busy to find answers, plan, and keep these two women _alive_. My apologies if it made you uncomfortable--we just needed to deal with the direct threat as soon as possible.”

“Whoa, whoa. _Wait._ That means the two women found in the apartment was Ae Cha and Reine?” Zen’s eyes widened at the realization.

Reine fought the urge to reach for Jumin's hand from under the table as things are obviously being directed at him. As much as she wanted to object and defend him, she needed to respect Jumin's authority in this situation, even if it doesn't make her very happy to see him taking the all the heat of the argument.

Jaehee and Vanderwood emerged from the kitchen with steaming cups of coffee to help dispel the December cold. Saeran stared at the coffee cup with curiosity as Jaehee laid it in front of him, while Vanderwood served Zen and Yoosung, to the boys’ surprise. After which, Vanderwood sat beside Zen with Jaehee on his other side.

As the conversation between Jumin and the rest of the group continued, Ae Cha hid her smartphone underneath the table, looking down occasionally to her thighs to reply to chat room messages in the Secret Messenger game.

“So, what’s the hold up then?” Zen pressed. “That Sim Yeong-ho asshole just gives me the creeps looking at his mug on the news.”

Yoosung, revitalized with coffee, nodded in agreement. “What are we going to do?”

“Ah, that’s where I come in,” Ae Cha interjected nonchalantly, her eyes focused on her phone’s screen. “I’m going to be used as the bait to lure him out.”

A silence fell over the room which made Ae Cha return her focus off of her phone and back on Zen and Yoosung sitting across from her. A look of horror painted across their faces, and their jaws dropped for the third time during the meeting.

Ae Cha turned her head to look at both twins with concern growing in her eyes. She whispered to the twins, “Did I say something wrong?”

“What did you say?” Zen’s eyebrows knotted in confusion, unable to comprehend the words coming out of the small girl’s lips. _It sounded as if she volunteered herself to be used as bait._

“She volunteered to be bait,” Vanderwood replied, confirming Zen's suspicion.

“She will undergo training,” Jumin added. “So she can at least deal with the worst case scenario.”

“The idea is to imprison Yeong-Ho with evidence beyond reasonable doubt,” Reine spoke, starting on the explanation of the plan before Zen and Jumin start going at their throats again. “Saeyoung and Saeran had planned to merely capture him, but that would place the eyes of the law on us--Yeong-ho is an influential man,” she reasoned as she bore her eyes on Zen and cast a piercing stare at Yoosung.

“And the best evidence would be getting caught red-handed attacking Ae Cha,” Jumin said with a sigh. “I didn't like it, but that's a sure imprisonment,” he spoke as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Are you _fucking_ out of your mind!?” Zen sharply rose from the chairs, slamming both hands on the table while he started at Jumin incredulously.  He felt a vein pop in his forehead.

Ae Cha opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Zen’s yelling.

“And if this goes wrong?! What happens then? The poor girl gets killed, that’s what! ” Zen countered. Anger grew in his eyes at what a ridiculous plan Jumin had prepared. Who sends a defenseless girl to risk their life like this? It’s _suicide._

The smaller girl attempted to talk again. She was just itching to tell her side of the story, but, Zen’s voice boomed over hers causing Ae Cha to groan.

“This is fucking insane and you know it Jumin!”

Ae Cha crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling, blowing a puff of air from her nose in frustration. Was she ever going to fucking defend her own decision?  

“Zen,” Saeran spoke with a forceful tone, albeit his demeanor remained calm. “You’re not the one who decides on what happens or not, nor is Jumin.”

“Saeran’s right,” Saeyoung smiled at Ae Cha, who's been fuming at not being able to speak. “Why don't you ask her yourself? I think you're unfairly directing your anger at the wrong person.”

The twin’s speaking up for Ae Cha settled her rising temper. Ae Cha smiled at the twins and mouthed  _“Thank You”._

“Look, I’m sorry!” Zen let out an exasperated sigh, falling back into the leather office chair. His eyes focused on Ae Cha, his expression overcome with dread. “It’s just that jerk sitting by Reine has an entire fleet of bodyguards already trained to take on threats like Sim Yeong-ho!”

“An entire fleet that's been _compromised,”_ Reine corrected. “Besides, none of them are trained to handle the monstrosity that is Mint Eye right now. It's no longer the same organization we knew from years ago,” she reasoned.

“These are no longer ordinary thugs, Zen,” Saeran said. “We can't take them head-on.”

“But we can cut their source of resources,” Saeyoung added. “Cutting off this guy gets them off their money source.”

Zen sighed, his eyes watched the smaller girl with sympathy. He was genuinely concerned about Ae Cha’s wellbeing.

“Are you really okay with doing this, Ae Cha? Why not stay with Yoosung or myself while the rest of the gang takes care of that asshole?” Zen offered.

“I’m sorry for interrupting… but...” Yoosung interjected, and all eyes fell on him. “I think Zen’s right.  “This sounds too dangerous, Ae Cha! Can’t someone else go for her that’s already trained?”

“Yeong-Ho is not stupid,” Saeran answered. “If he knows someone trained would go after him he won't be found. To him, Ae Cha is a defenseless little girl--which will lure him out and trap him.”

Jumin let out a sigh, and looked over at Ae Cha with concern. “I was about to open this up, Ae Cha. You still have a choice, and once we get out of this room we will start on the operation. If you would like to change your mind, then this is the time to do so.”

Two pairs of eyes, both crimson and violet, pleaded at Ae Cha to reconsider. Ae Cha sighed, understanding their concern. It’s been the same concern everyone else has had, and she couldn’t invalidate their fears. If this was a few weeks ago, she would have wholeheartedly agreed…

...But Ae Cha was turning a new leaf in her life, and has fully accepted the consequences of her decision.  

What she hoped to invalidate was the belief the plan could be a failure. She planned on working as hard as humanly possible for Vanderwood to give her approval to be a part of this mission.

“Look,” Ae Cha spoke to the group with a resonate tone. She subconsciously laid her hands on both of the twin’s thighs underneath the table.  “I appreciate the concern, but, I’m not the same girl I was three years ago. I’m not... a K-POP idol. I’m not... someone’s toy. I’m not… a defenseless little girl. I am Ae Cha Lee.”

She looked over to Yoosung and smiled. “I’m sorry if I have let you down. I have to do this for my sister, and for myself. My _Unnie_ nearly died.”

Reine felt her heart melt with Ae Cha’s words. She gave Ae Cha a warm, tight-lipped smile, and urged her to go on.

Ae Cha turned to look at her sister and felt her own heart warm from her sister’s encouraging gesture. Both Yoosung and Zen looked at the smaller girl with defeat dancing in their eyes. Yoosung replayed her words carefully. There was something _off_ in what the girl said, but he couldn’t pinpoint yet.

“My mind's made up. I’m going to continue this operation underneath Vandy’s guidance,” the girl announced.

Jumin turned to Ae Cha and gave her a nod of respect, then turned to Yoosung and Zen. “There's your answer. She will be trained to fight, just so if the worst comes to pass, she will have a fighting chance to survive.”

“However,” Vanderwood interjected, which made everyone in the room look at him. “I only agreed to three months--no more. If she does not attain defensive fighting form by that time, I will call this off. That's the agreement,” he said.

“Yoosung,” Saeyoung called the young blonde’s attention, which was returned by a wide-eyed, confused expression.

“We still do not know if this whole thing involves Rika or not,” he started, but gingerly trod on the subject as evident with his careful tone. “But I hope you keep an open mind. Things aren't always what they seem, and this may hurt us all more than we are prepared for. This all started a little over two weeks ago, and it's still too early to make assumptions.”

“I just hope she’s okay,”  Yoosung worried. “I don’t have a good feeling about all of this.”

“Saeyoung is right,” Jaehee chipped in. “I really hope we all act as a unit in taking care of this--this goes for you too, Zen,” she then turned to the silver-haired man seated beside Vanderwood. “Let's all try to respect Ae Cha's decision.”

“Fine,” Zen hung his head with a pained expression. “But if something happens to Ae Cha, I’m going to kick someone’s ass!”

Jumin cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. “So the plan is to get rid of Mint Eye's main source of funds--Sim Yeong-Ho--to weaken the entire unit,” he switched to a leader role, leaning his elbow to rest on the edge of the table. “To do this, Ae Cha will undergo a three-month training under Spectre. During this time, I will also need Saeyoung's help to find any more of these _filth_ inside C &R and get rid of them. I will be busy,” he then turned to Reine apologetically, which was returned by an understanding nod by the woman. “And since the security team is compromised, Reine and I will fly to one of our mountain villas along with my most trusted men so she can recover without any outside threat. We really need her to be in good fighting form before the third month for good measure,” he explained as he made eye contact with everyone in the room.

“Since I will be preoccupied...Zen, Yoosung, I have a favor to ask,” he inquired. “Please take care of RFA affairs while I'm unavailable. I’d ask Assistant Kang, but she will also be taking care of some official C&R tasks, so your help would be invaluable,” he said as he clasped his hands together while maintaining eye contact with the two.

“You’re in luck,” Zen replied. “The movie I was going to be in has been delayed for filming until the spring. So, I'm free for a while.”

“Of course! Anything for the RFA!” Yoosung added.

Jumin gave a tight-lipped smile and a nod in appreciation. “If Ae Cha or Vanderwood calls the operation off for any reason,” he leaned back and sighed. “Then we need to just take them down the way Spectre knows best...although it may take time, money, and Yeong-Ho might end up killing off every single Mint Eye connection that wishes nothing to do with them anymore,” he said with a voice tinged with exhaustion.

“Duly noted,” Vanderwood replied. “We will prepare for training as soon as possible.”

“Speaking of which,” Jumin turned to Vanderwood. “Reine would be in the mountain villa--I really don't want to leave her alone in there when I am needed here. The mountains offer good resources for training,” he said. “Would you consider training there during the winter?”

Vanderwood’s eyebrows raised at the offer. “Mountain training in the winter? That's _perfect,”_ he mused. “You got yourself a deal, Mr. Han. We will be there in a week. I'll just need to prepare our tiny Ae Chan for the cold.” he said as he offered a playful wink towards the smaller girl.

“I’m not that _tiny_ Vandy!” Ae Cha whined, scrunching her nose toward the statement.

Saeyoung grinned. “Yeah! She's not tiny... just pocket-sized,” he teased.

Reine giggled. “Thank you,” she smiled at Vanderwood in appreciation. “I would also like to see how Ae Cha’s training is going, I may have a few things to teach her.”

“Oh!” Saeyoung chirped, which made everyone turn to him in surprise. “If we're going there, then I should send this to your phones!”

Suddenly everyone's phones made a sound. Reine turned to reach for her bag but winced as the pain in her midsection stopped her movement. Jumin noticed this and tapped her shoulder to stop her, then helped her grab her bag.

“Delete the old RFA app,” Saeyoung instructed. “The reason why I disabled it is because it's been _compromised._  Some Mint Eye bastard stole my program, so they might have a way to hack into it like Saeran did before,” he said.

Saeran scoffed and tapped the “install” button on his phone. “If you made the security stronger I couldn't have hacked into it,” he teased.

“Ah, but only you had the same methods as mine,” Saeyoung replied. “And if I did, I wouldn't have been able to rescue you.”

“RFA app?” Reine stared at her phone in confusion. “Why did I receive one?”

“I got one too!” Ae Cha waved her phone at her sister, looking at the link curiously. “What is this?”

“Woohoo!” Yoosung pumped his first with excitement after installing the application. “Does this mean we will be talking on the messenger again? I missed everyone!”

“Whoa,” Zen looked at his phone with wonder from the newly updated application. Yoosung leaned over to look at Zen’s screen, his eyes sparkly at how different the RFA app had become.

“Wow! The RFA got a huge facelift!” Yoosung excitedly exclaimed. “Saeyoung, you’re such a genius!”

Zen began exploring different aspects of the app. Sounds of _Oohs_ and _Ahhs_ came from both Yoosung and Zen’s lips from all of the new features they stumbled upon.

“Private group chats? Ae Cha. Reine. Want to join a private group chat with me?” Zen asked, winking at both girls. “You won’t regret it.”

Jumin shot a glare toward the silver-haired man, which Reine did not miss. Feeling a little mischievous, she feigned surprise when Zen winked at her, then turned to fiddle with her phone.

“Okay, I will!” She gleefully announced.

“No you won't,” Jumin replied to her in a manner that seemed nonchalant, but the knot on his eyebrows were very obvious.

Reine’s laughter burst out in giggles as she covered her face with her phone, glancing slightly at Jumin, who gave a slight huff and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Unnie, you need to play _nice_! ” Ae Cha teased. A mischievous smirk pursed on her lips.

Both Yoosung and Zen looked up from their phones at the girl with a puzzled look on their face.

“Huh?” Yoosung tilted his head in confusion, realizing that statement was the same statement earlier which threw him off.  He opened his phone’s browser, and searched Ae Cha’s information on the old fan cafe he managed.

“Ae Cha, I’m confused. It says you’re an only child.”

“You have a sister?” Zen asked.

“Ah right,” Saeyoung raised a finger. “They're _sisters,_ Reine Lee and Ae Cha Lee. They had the same dad.”

Reine gave Ae Cha a quick smile and turned to Zen and Yoosung. “We didn't know of each other's existence until recently. I was originally born in Canada, moved to the US--and when dad stopped communicating with me I thought something was off, so I went to Korea and worked under C&R in hopes of finding clues about dad.”

“A lot of things happened, but they found out they were sisters in the middle of this whole ruckus,” Jumin explained.

“Unfortunately,” Saeyoung turned to Ae Cha and held her hand under the table. “We have enough proof that Mint Eye got their dad. For what reason, we don't know yet,” he explained, deliberately being as vague as possible as to not upset Ae Cha.

While Ae Cha nodded at Saeyoung’s statement, her glance wandered to the other direction of the room to distract how _warm_ his hand hand felt holding hers. A red tint subtly colored her cheeks.

“But for now, we need to get rid of Yeong-Ho,” Saeran said, who somehow managed to slip past everyone and take the entire sugar and creamer containers from the kitchen. He doused copious amounts of creamer and sugar on his coffee. “He's an immediate and real threat. I worked for him when I was still in Mint Eye--and I can personally attest how _dangerous_ he is,” he said while nonchalantly mixing his coffee-flavored cream drink.

“Hey,” Vanderwood pointed at Saeran. “You're ruining _perfectly good coffee!”_

Saeran’s eyebrows furrowed. “But… it’s _bitter_.”

“You'll die of diabetes if you keep doing that,” Vanderwood warned.

“Man,” Zen sighed, using his fingers to rub the tension out of his temples as he changed the subject. “It really worries me how many innocent people keep getting pulled into this mess.”

“I don’t even want to think about that!” Yoosung grimaced. “I’m still in shock Ae Cha has a sister!”

“Well, here I am,” Reine smiled at both of them. “I'm just so happy I am not alone--it’s great to know I have _family,”_ she spoke with a smile.

“Speaking of family,” Jumin spoke. “Since everyone is here...I would like to have your consensus about inducting Reine and Ae Cha into RFA.”

 _“Induction to RFA?”_ Reine watched Jumin for a while and studied him.

Ae Cha’s head snapped back to the group with wide eyes.  “Induction?” The smaller girl wondered cautiously. She shimmied slightly in the chair. The red tint on her face grew brighter when remembering her fingers are still interlocked with Saeyoung’s underneath the table.

“That's a wonderful idea,” Jaehee spoke softly towards the girls. “I'm giving my full consent.”

“Oh! Oh!” Yoosung nodded vehemently. “Yes! Absolutely!”

“An opportunity for these two lovely ladies to join us?” Zen’s crimson eyes dazzled. “Sign me up.”

Saeran turned and smiled at Ae Cha. “Is that even a question?”

Saeyoung squeezed Ae Cha's hand with both of his hands over hers and he was grinning from ear to ear. “Welcome to RFA, Ae Chan!”

“Oh… ah... K-Kamsahamnida,” Ae Cha bowed to the group again, offering a smile to everyone. She wasn’t sure what being a part of the RFA entailed, but, she couldn’t help but be delighted in her small world suddenly growing.

Jumin wrapped a protective arm around Reine and was hell bent to get her eyes off the silver-haired haired man. He turned to Reine and spoke in a low, smooth voice. “Then… I guess you'll be part of the family then.”

Reine stared at him wide-eyed and somehow in the middle of it she realized she forgot to breathe. A red tint stained her cheeks and she offered a gracious smile to everybody. “T-Thank you,” she muttered.


	31. Act 1 - Chapter 30

Her hair whipped erratically as the cold blast of air almost threw her off balance.  The constant whirring sound of the helicopter blades rang in her ears, and she had to pull her faux fur-lined jacket closer to herself to keep the cold at bay.

Jumin immediately saw her predicament and wrapped his arm around her. His hair whipped about as well, his eyes slightly winced as cold, strong winds went about them.

“All is set, Mr. Han,” Dae-Sung announced, his voice raised enough to be heard above the loud chopper noise. Jumin gave a quick nod and two more guards opened the door, and Jumin carefully helped Reine to get up the stairs and into the small cabin.

Reine took a second to admire how _luxurious_ the interior was. She was half-expecting the kind of choppers she often saw in action movies, but Jumin’s had a fairly large cabin with two white leather reclining seats and a multifunctional desk in between. She did not miss the other curious compartments right in front of the seats; she will look into them later.

Once the chopper doors were shut, thankfully, there was silence, and Reine was already comfortably seated on one of the plush chairs, admiring the workmanship.

“Do you like it?” Jumin asked as he loosened his tie, amused by Reine's curiosity.

“I've never seen a chopper like this before,” she said, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. “Don't we have to wear those headphone things?”

Jumin let out a laugh. “No, we don't,” he then continued to watch as her eyes widened and she excitedly watched out the window as the chopper finally lifted off.

Reine let out a childish squee as the city lights came into view. Seoul has always been alive at night, but since it was nearly Christmas, the city became even more dazzling.

“It's so beautiful,” she muttered in wonder, and she could even make out the tiny tents of the night market, the smoke that's coming out of the food areas, and the swarm of people in between them.

Jumin watched all of this in adoration. He watched as her emerald eyes shone with wonder at seeing the city lights inside the chopper, and the childish smile she had on her face tugged at his heart more than ever.

That was when he decided that he wants to protect this happiness.

* * *

The chopper finally landed on a forest clearing in the middle of the property, and Reine braced herself for the cold once more. Jumin had them wait for the chopper's blades to stop spinning as it is significantly colder out here in the mountains. Once the blades have stopped, Jumin finally opened the cabin door, and the biting cold was there, but thankfully there was no wind.

He extended a hand to Reine and she graciously took it, then slowly alighted the chopper. After which, they were ushered by even more people she knew from the security team, and thankfully nobody made any indication of distaste--it was actually quite the opposite. The team had been quite _accepting_ of the situation--and Reine couldn't help but wonder if this is was influenced by a certain Vice Chairman.

Once finally out of the chopper, they were led toward a black van and the warm blow of the vehicle’s heating system once the door was slid open was more than welcome. Reine immediately got in, while closely followed by Jumin.

After a few minutes of driving in the dark, the van finally entered a small fenced area, where Reine could make out warm lights from the distance. Once they rolled into the driveway, she felt her jaw drop.

The villa was _breathtaking._  It was a perfect combination of wood, stone and glass--the main door can be accessed from the side, while the frontage was an impressive thirty-foot glass window that showcased the living room and the mezzanine floor that led to the different individual rooms inside. On the left side was a porch area that seemed connected to the dining room, and the right side seemed like a garden area that led to what she assumes is a hot spring at the back. The warm lights that illuminated strategic areas of the house made it so _luxurious,_ and all Reine could do was stare in awe.

“Jumin,” she said, excitement evident in her voice. “This place is magnificent.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he smiled at her as the car door opened. “Shall we?” he offered his hand to her, which she happily took, and continued to marvel at the villa's facade.

Once the front door opened, she gasped even louder. The interiors were no less grandiose than the exterior--they were welcomed by a stone-covered wall where the fireplace sat, and a large, plush couch faced the fireplace on top of a faux fur rug that covered the entire fireplace area.

Wood was everywhere--from the floor, to the ceiling, to the beams that held the electric candle chandelier that was also made of wood. Hanging glass lamps illuminated the corners of the living room, and the tall glass window was situated to the left, while the wooden staircase leading to the rooms was to the right.

Right past the living room is the dining area, and to the left was the glass doors that lead to the porch area connecting to a veranda. To the right is the kitchen area.

At the right side of the house, just a little past the stairs going to the mezzanine is the door going towards the hot spring.

After unpacking her belongings, Reine managed to change into a pair of black fleece-lined leggings and an oversized grey fleece hoodie, with her hair put up in a messy bun.

She sat in front of the fireplace while she watched the tiny embers fly and die as they burned themselves out. She felt exhaustion kick in after an entire day of shopping for clothes and the RFA meeting, and then flying to the villa.

Suddenly, a hot steaming mug of chocolate was in front of her, and she looked up to see Jumin smiling. “I was calling you and you weren't answering,” he said, and Reine smiled her apology then happily took the steaming mug.

“Thank you,” she softly spoke while Jumin sat beside her on the fur rug. “Sorry… I was just...thinking,” she smiled as her fingers curled around the mug, warming her hands.  “This place is beautiful, Jumin...never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I'll be experiencing everything I've experienced today--being in RFA, the helicopter ride, this villa…”

Her voice trailed off and she looked over at Jumin, who was studying her every expression and movement.

Reine let out a laugh. “... C&R’s Vice Chairman serving me hot chocolate,” she continued, which made Jumin laugh a little.

Her emerald eyes shone as it reflected the dancing flames in the fireplace. She took a tentative sip of the hot drink and she let out a satisfied sigh, then placed the mug on the coffee table behind her.

After the entire day was done, with all the scheduled trips they needed to do, only now did it occur to Reine that...

 _… they’re alone._ Nobody but just the two of them, in a house in the middle of nowhere.

She suddenly felt her heart skip a beat in this realization, and the memories of the days past started to come back like flashes of intense feelings and thoughts. However, it would probably be the best idea to keep these thoughts locked away for now, and she needs to focus more on getting better so she can be of help with their issues with Mint Eye.

She has been getting all the help she needed, and this is not the time to think about her personal feelings. Besides, it's wishful thinking that a man like Jumin would ever truly stick by her if he knew who she was, and what she did.

It hurt to think that she and Jumin cannot be more than what they were, but she would rather take this pain than have memories of her past taint his good name.

“What's wrong?” Jumin suddenly asked.

She whipped her head to his direction, her eyes wide and startled, but she soon guarded herself and turned to watch the fireplace once more.

She let out a small chuckle. “Ah, no,” she replied. “Nothing's wrong.”

“Reine,” Jumin reached out to touch her cheek and she looked up at him in surprise. “I really wish that you would be more truthful to me,” he spoke with a voice so quiet, it seemed almost a whisper.

“I-I'm sorry,” she replied, but couldn't take her eyes away from him. His presence pulled her in, her eyes drowning in his.  “There really isn't anything wrong,” she tried to turn away, but Jumin abruptly turned her face towards him.

“What do you take me for?” He responded, his voice still faint, restrained.

“Jumin, I don't understand, I--”

“Can you not see?” He spoke, his voice thick with suppressed emotions. “I've been trying to get through to you and you keep shutting me away.”

All she could do was open her mouth but no words came.  She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard; her eyes breaking contact from his.

“It hurts me to see pain in your eyes, Reine,” he confessed, and he fondly caressed her cheek.

“I’ve been watching you.  All this time.  I just wish you would tell me what I can do to take the pain away.”

She felt his hands tremble, and finally let go of her, sliding down her arms as his unrestrained sorrow surfaced in his grey eyes. A long period of silence followed, and Reine wished she knew how to answer.

What could she say? The pain was always there. It became attached to her for so long that she doesn't know of a life without it anymore.

“I love you.”

Reine let out a sharp gasp as the words rolled out of Jumin's lips. Her heart hammered in her chest and her mind, as if refusing to believe what it heard, played the words over and over in her head.

She felt his fingers tremble as they held both her hands. The way he looked at her now was _so different_ from the way he stared at her with lust that one night in his penthouse. His eyes were soft, almost _begging._  There was pain there, pain that threatened to shed tears as they collected around his bottom lashes.

Reine felt her own tears surface as Jumin’s first tears dropped from his eyes. She felt her own heart ache with sorrow seeing him this way.

She reached out instinctively and wiped them off, and shook her head. “No, no, no, Jumin, please don't cry for me, please, not _me,”_ she wiped them with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Jumin caught her hand with his and leaned towards her touch, closing his eyes.

“Jumin…” Reine whispered.

He turned his face toward her open palm and planted a kiss on it, the same way he did at his penthouse, but this time he kept his eyes closed and held her hand with both of his so reverently as if her touch was something so precious.

“Let me love you, Reine,” he whispered into her hand, and he finally opened his eyes to gaze into hers.

She opened her mouth but found no voice. Her chest ached. He was everything she ever dreamed of...and yet...

“I… I can't,” she replied, her voice breaking along with her heart.

She tried pulling her hand away but Jumin held onto it tightly.

“Then tell me why.”

His broken voice hurt so badly. Her eyes were wide and lost; her mind unable to come up with anything. She tried speaking, but no words came. She finally averted her gaze and made a motion to stand up, but Jumin held her hand tight, slightly pulling her back down.

“Don't run away and at least tell me…”

Jumin clutched at her hand tight, and yet held it so reverently that his feelings  _bled_ from the contact of his skin to hers.

_He's hurting._

_No… please no..._

Her heart kept reaching out to him. No matter how many ropes and restraints she had managed to cage her heart in, Jumin tore all of them away, leaving her open, defenseless. She tried to repair the walls that have crumbled, but Jumin's tears and his touch left her powerless.

She felt the rusty door of her heart crack open, and Reine rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

Jumin welcomed her in his arms and held her tightly as he buried his face on her shoulder in silence. Reine ran her fingers through his hair, the faint scent of mint wafted towards her and she was immediately reminded of how gently he held her that night in the penthouse…

...how he wiped her tears in the hospital…

...how he quietly held her as her inner storm passed...

 

> _”Reine, please!”  
>  _

He called for me.

“Will you listen to my story?” She whispered in his ear, her voice quivered with every word. “Will you not turn away?”

Jumin pulled away to look into her eyes.

Fear was evident in her eyes as they stared back into his. She felt her hands tremble as she held him. Jumin pulled away from her embrace and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, but otherwise he remained quiet.

Reine closed her eyes.

_There's no turning back now.  
_

* * *

“I have always been told that I was an accidental child,” Reine spoke quietly as Jumin held her on his chest, idly stroking her wine-colored hair. “My mother decided to keep me despite our situation. I remember growing up like a normal kid. We had very little; we even lived in someone else's kitchen for a time. It was hard, but it was okay,” she spoke quietly, her eyes half-lidded and glassy, as if she was looking through an unseen window to the past.

Looking back in the past felt like picking old scars. The pain was there, but dull. “Then we moved out to a house of our own,” she smiled a little in remembrance of the time. “That house was _cold_ . There were holes everywhere.” She looked up and found Jumin smiling slightly, which sent her heart aflutter.

However, her eyes turned skyward as sadness overcame her once again. “But when I turned twelve, things went upside down,” she let out a sigh. “I would go home every day to the sounds of my mother having sex with some guy I never met...and I would find used syringes, tourniquets, and some weird white substance on the table. Mom told me those were medicine, and I believed her,” she felt Jumin's arm hold her closer, and she smiled up at him.

“I had to throw all those out just to make a damn sandwich,” she said as she shook her head. “I got the worst beating I could remember because she said I wasted her “medicine”. I was too young to know that my mom was addicted to morphine.”

“This continued to happen. When I turned fourteen, I was branded as the “whore’s daughter”, and my name didn't matter. This was when I started dyeing my hair black and wore black contact lenses--I did not want to be associated with my mom. I embraced being Korean.”

“The only thing that kept me sane were my dad's letters. I think my mom tried to extort money from him when I was twelve, and that's when he knew I existed, I think. He sent me letters on my birthday, on Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's… he sent a lot,” Reine smiled in remembrance of the letters, and she made a mental note that she needs to retrieve those in her apartment when she gets better.

“I was doing okay on my own, living off the streets. Despite the dire situation, there were still kind-hearted people that helped me a lot.”

“Until I turned sixteen.”

Reine felt herself grow numb as her story took a darker turn.

“My mother sold me off to an old man,” she felt her world grow darker as she recalled this painful memory.  She clutched at the hem of her hoodie tightly, her hands curled into fists. “He tried to force himself on me many times. I fought. I can't remember how many times I received a backhand from him,” she felt a shiver run down her spine and she curled up against him tightly.

“I was… I was  _lost._ I didn't know what to do. For a month I was kept like a hostage in his house. I would go to school every day, but I would still find myself back in his house. He kept me in invisible chains... because I _knew_ he will kill me if I tried to flee. He... _trained_ me to obey.” She shivered at the memory of how the man’s cold blade traced lightly on the skin of her neck and shoulders.  
  
Jumin has stopped moving. His breathing was still slow and even, but Reine was slowly feeling the tendrils of fear creeping into her very being.

“One night… on my way home, I met a man. He… he _encouraged_ me to fight back. He claimed that he has been watching me, and I had the right to fight back. He promised to save me if I did. I was so confused and paralyzed with fear that I didn't know what to do.”

“That night I stayed out in the streets. I kept walking, and thinking of how I could fight my cursed fate. Suddenly I felt pain at the back of my head and I fell to the ground, my vision was spinning.”

She felt herself shiver once more, but not with the cold winter chill. Bile threatened to come up her mouth as she remembered everything in horrible detail.

“I opened my eyes and I saw the old man on top of me. I was so scared. My mind kept screaming for help but no sound came. For the first time in my life I begged, in my mind, please let me die.”

Reine shivered visibly, her wide eyes stared out at nothing as she remembered everything in painful detail while her tears blurred her vision.  “He hit me many times.  I tasted blood in my mouth.  When I felt his hands under my shirt I was struck with panic. I struggled, and finally got my hand a heavy piece of chipped-off concrete.  Without thinking, I smashed it on his head.”

She gently pulled away from Jumin, her gaze on the floor, afraid of what his expression would be like. She rubbed her hands all over her upper arms as if trying to dispel the cold that crawled on her skin, and the fear that crept in her chest.

She steeled herself from the pain, and closed her eyes.

“I killed a man, Jumin. A father of three kids. I...I was so scared. His blood was all over my hands and my half-naked body.”

Jumin reached out to her and held her hands. He knew about this. Saeyoung did research about Reine and her criminal records, and her case was dismissed as self-defense.

However, he was surprised when Reine began to speak once more.

“I was behind bars while the trial was being done,” she returned Jumin's gesture by opening her palms upward and Jumin started caressing the backs of her hands with his thumb. “It felt like I was being pried open, a spectacle for everyone to see. My life and my personal space were gone. I had to stop school. It felt like the world thought it was my fault I was--”

She abruptly stopped, unable to utter the vile act that was done to her. She shook her head and squeezed Jumin's hand for reassurance.

“And then that man came. He said he came to save me.”

Jumin was puzzled to see the look of hate in her eyes when she mentioned about this particular man.

“Did the man do anything to you?” He dared to ask.

Reine felt her breath come in restrained bursts. “When he got me out, I was so happy,” she spat, and Jumin did not miss the anger in her tone. “But I was naive. When I finally turned eighteen he blackmailed me and said that he can turn the tide around and have the world believe that I am a whore like my mother, and that I am selling drugs.”

“I didn't want to go back behind bars,” she then felt her eyes burn once more. “But I was more scared of this man than jail. I didn't even know what he looked like; he always wore a mask to see me so I didn't have any leverage against him.”

She paused for a while, her eyes downcast as she considered her words. She opened her mouth several times but couldn't find the right words. Jumin waited patiently, his thumbs idly stroking her hands.

Reine finally drew in a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale. “So I did his bidding... I sold drugs. I... I...”

She closed her eyes.

“I killed.”

She finally let her heart break. She covered her face with her hands and her body shook with unrestrained sobs.

I finally said it. Oh God I finally said it.

“Oh God…” she whispered, and her heart broke even more as she realized that Jumin was not moving, nor was saying anything. She let herself fall in a downward spiral. The pain in her midsection was nothing compared to the pain she felt with his silence.  
  
Jumin was beyond surprised with this revelation. He was  _absolutely certain_ that Saeyoung had dug up each and every information, but it seemed that this _man_ had broken her for years and no one knew about it. He felt his chest hurt with simmering anger, and he reached out to her.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she felt Jumin's gentle arms wrap around her as he pulled her back to him. His hand firmly grabbed the back of her head and she could feel his arms tremble.

“Jumin--”

“Did you honestly think that would change how I feel about you?” His voice quivered, a tinge of pain and anger in them. He pulled away and gently stroked the apple of her cheek, wiping the stream of tears from her eyes. “You think my feelings are so feeble that I would turn away from you after that?”

Reine pulled away from him with a hand on his chest. “But what if this comes up and damages you? I won't forgive myself!”

“Stop thinking of others for once!” He snapped as he gently but firmly shook her with his hands on her shoulders, which made her look up at him with wide eyes.

“Stop it… stop hurting yourself already…” he implored.

Reine collapsed forward and covered her face with her hands. She _wailed._ All the sorrow, the loss, the emptiness that she had bottled for years and years burst open. Jumin watched over her as she spilled over her sorrow.  He felt the pain of emptiness and hopelessness she carried around with her, but somehow he was in awe at how she managed to fight through it all day after day.

“Reine,” he cupped her face with both his hands. “Look at me, and tell me one thing.”

Reine looked up at him with glassy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, her breath still coming in erratic bursts.

“Do you love me?”

Reine froze. Her eyes were trapped in his gaze, and she knew she  _couldn't_ lie.

“I-I do,” she replied as her voice shook.

“Tell me.”

“I love you."

“Then  _let me love you,”_ he spoke with his voice almost a whisper, his lips slightly grazing on hers.  
  
“Share your burden with me, Reine. Please… let me love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT INCOMING


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As PROMISED, HERE IS SOME SMUT~!

Reine felt an indescribable calm come over her as she felt his thumbs caress her cheeks. Something ached in her heart that felt like the wind getting knocked out of her, and yet made her head spin in an unexplainable euphoria.

One after the other, she felt her defenses being mercilessly torn down, and the moment his lips met hers, she knew she had no choice but to accept defeat. Her heart laid bare out in the open, and she felt her body give way as balance no longer existed in the onslaught of emotions.

Yet, Jumin’s gentle arms caught her effortlessly, held her so carefully as if she was made of glass. That moment she gave way, his lips grazed on hers ever so gently, careful not to break the delicate bond that was being shared. He tentatively tasted her, a small flick of his tongue, and she opened up to him.

His heart  _ bled _ through his kiss. He conveyed feelings he couldn't put words to in the way his tongue would taste and his lips caress hers. He could still taste the faint traces of chocolate on her lips, and the small whimper that elicited from her lips lit a fire that burned inside of him. It was not the overwhelming heat of passion, but more akin to the gentle, constant heat of the fireplace that burned but never scalded.

He gently laid her on the fur carpet, his arm supporting her weight, careful not to agitate the still unhealed wound on her back without breaking the kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and her fingers ran from his nape into his hair. Her touch made him shiver, causing him to involuntarily let out a deep throated moan on her lips.

The fire in his heart grew hotter. He gently broke the kiss and gazed down at the beauty that laid under him. Her wide emerald eyes stared up at him, and he could see traces of fear in them, but ultimately, he saw  _ trust. _

He took one of her hands from the back of his neck and intertwined his fingers with hers. She watched him with curiosity. He held her hand close to him and showered the back of her hand with slow, subtle kisses. His eyes watched her as she let out a tiny gasp, fear slowly fading from the depths of her gaze.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, and then he gently planted a long, gentle kiss on her forehead. Reine closed her eyes as the warmth of his lips on her forehead made her take a deep, slow breath, and let out a long sigh. His cologne wafted towards her, and she instinctively let her nose graze upward to touch his chin. She felt herself smile a little when she felt tiny stubbly hairs there, and she tilted her head to plant a kiss on it.

His irises shone like fine silver as the light of the fireplace illuminated his eyes. She slowly ran her fingers up his chest and shoulders. He felt solid, masculine. His muscles were taut with the effort of propping himself up, the thick fabric of his v-neck sweater clung to the rolling valleys of his broad shoulders and arms.

He claimed her lips once more, his trembling hand grabbed at the elastic that held her hair. He shrugged her wine-colored hair free from its restraint, and then ran his fingers through it as he held the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She let out an involuntary moan in his mouth, and he felt the fire in him grow hotter and hotter. 

Their lips broke contact to lay an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, his hand slowly gliding the front zipper of her hoodie down. He delighted at the sight of her skin underneath. He bent forward to gently plant wet kisses on every inch of exposed skin as the zipper gave way.

“Jumin…”

The labored rise and fall of her chest and her half-lidded eyes that watched him trail his way downward ignited the desire in him even more. 

He wanted to  _ please _ her. Every fiber in his being wanted to see her enraptured in happiness and pleasure enough to forget all the sorrow, all the pain. He wanted to show her that she deserved everything in this world and much more.

_ So much more. _

When he reached the end of the zipper he removed the lock, and let the soft fleece fall to her sides. His hands gently glided on her skin, going from the band of her leggings and upward, which made her arch her back and shiver under his touch. The fabric eventually gave way, and inch by inch he kissed his way upward once more, until his gentle hands reached the underside of her breasts. 

He took them both in his hands and gently rubbed his thumb on her pert nipples, and watched her as she closed her eyes and let out an open-mouthed gasp. He took one of her mounds in his mouth, his tongue relished at the sweet taste of her skin. He felt her heartbeat in her chest, and her hand found itself in his hair once again. 

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured as he went to plant a wet kiss on her other breast, his heart being filled by the sweet sounds of pleasure escaping from her cherry red lips.

He wanted  _ more. _

He moved to lean on his left side so he could slowly run his hand down her stomach and slide under the band of her leggings, to reach the heat in between her legs. He was delighted to find that she was  _ drenched, _ and he watched her as her cheeks flushed an even deeper red, her head thrown back and a restrained moan escaped her lips.

He covered her lips with his once more as his finger slid in between her folds, pressing on the sensitive nub. She shivered under his touch and moaned in his mouth, her hands held on his shoulders tight, her fingers clutched at the material of his sweatshirt.

He broke the kiss to watch her as she became lost in ecstasy. He could feel her ragged breath on his lips as his finger continued to stroke the sensitive bud in between her legs, her eyes closed and head thrown back, her lips quivering as her breathing became faster, shallower. She involuntarily squeezed her legs together to get as much contact, her body responding to him like an instrument to a musician.

“Oh Reine,” he whispered, and he felt her shiver even more. “Would you sing for me?”

Two of his fingers slid easily in her, her opening slick with her moisture. She almost let out a scream as she felt herself being filled, and a secret, sweet spot inside her was strummed repeatedly that sent her mind reeling.  

She no longer felt or saw anything except  _ him.  _

She opened herself to him completely, her legs parted involuntarily as he sunk his fingers even deeper. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held on him, while the sweet friction in between her legs soon become almost unbearable.

“J-Jumin... I'm--” 

He suddenly withdrew his fingers, which was met by a whine of protest from Reine. He moved to kneel in between her opened legs, and then grabbed the band of her leggings from her waist with one hand and the other supported her lower back so she won't make the effort. Jumin pulled the leggings upward along with her drenched underwear and socks.  His eyes darkened in passion as she lifted her legs to assist him in removing the cumbersome clothing, to gently fall on either side of him. 

The apex in between her thighs was glistening.  _ Inviting. _

Jumin licked his lips and discarded his own sweater over his head and tossed it aside. He took some time to admire the smooth firmness of her legs with his hands, carefully bringing one leg up to rest on his shoulder as he planted hot, wet kisses on her calf and up toward her inner thigh, while he held her gaze.

At that moment they shared a language that no one else could replicate nor understand. Their eyes spoke to each other of pain, of passion, of lust, of love. Tonight, the night was their own, and no one else in the entire world mattered.

When Jumin broke eye contact, he leaned forward in between her legs, to Reine’s surprise. She tried to close her legs but he pried them open gently.

“Reine, please.”

“W-what? Jumin, you're not--!”

Her words turned into a sharp, ragged gasp and a whimper of pleasure as she felt his tongue taste her. Her mind reeled in the sensation of his lips curling around the sensitive nub and gently kissing it. Whatever pain she felt on the recovering wound on her back was somehow forgotten as his tongue and lips made stars appear in the periphery of her vision.

Her hands found the fur rug underneath and grabbed onto it, and she felt the pressure build once more, getting stronger and stronger, her breathing becoming more and more labored. 

All of a sudden, fireworks erupted from under her eyelids. Her moans filled the room, and her body shook as her sex pulsated under his kiss.

She tasted so  _ sweet _ in his tongue. Her essence filled his lips like nectar, and her entire body shook as she released for him. He kept his ardent kiss in between her legs until she settled down, and then sat up to admire his handiwork.

Her labored breathing and flushed cheeks, her naked body splayed over the stark white fur rug, and the glimmer in her eyes made him  _ ache.  _ He  _ wanted _ her, but for now he has to be content to have pleased her this night, at least until she gets better. 

He laid on the rug beside her, and pulled her into his arms. She still had the remnants of her orgasm on her body as she still tried to catch her breath.

“Jumin?” She called to him, her voice thick and breathless. 

“That's enough for today,” he said as he caressed her hair, lightly stroking her forehead. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“That's not fair,” she retorted. “What about you?”

“I'm fine,” he smiled and kissed her forehead. “Now, get some rest. It's very late.”

Reine sat up and stared at him. The fireplace behind her cast a fiery halo around her disheveled hair, and her green eyes shone as it reflected light.

Without warning, she straddled him and pinned him down on the rug with both her hands on each shoulder. Jumin looked up at her in surprise, while she smiled at him softly.

She kept him pinned as she dipped forward for a deep, passionate kiss; her tongue tasting her own essence in his mouth. She then lifted her hands from his shoulders and gently traced down his chest to his stomach, which made him shiver as the muscles contracted with the contact.

Jumin broke the kiss and let out a gasp. “Reine…”

“Shh,” She laid a finger on his lips, then she gave him a quick peck before she sat up once more and moved to sit in between his thighs.

Jumin watched her with wild, dark eyes as she fumbled with his belt while she bent forward and planted kisses on the ripples on his stomach. He clutched his fists to his sides, restraining himself from just grabbing her and doing whatever he pleased.

However, when he felt her hand around his shaft, his world spun. This simple touch was enough to have the tip glisten with precum, and he heard himself hiss as she wrapped both her hands on his length, stroking him.

Reine watched as Jumin gave in to the pleasure. Somehow, something about his raw  _ passion _ ignited the desire in her; his usually calm eyes and composed demeanor suddenly turned around to be more chaotic, more  _ primal _ . And yet, she can clearly see his restraint, out of consideration for her, and the constant looming fear in his eyes that somehow she wanted to dispel.

_ Wanted to dispel? _

> _ You're just a hole he can stick into. Don't be so full of yourself. _

She felt herself smile as she finally understood. 

_ So this is love. _

She took his length into her mouth and felt her heart fill to the brim as Jumin unintentionally let out a low, delicious moan. 

She wanted to hear  _ more. _ She wanted to give back to the man who gave her  _ so much _ .

She took his sex from her mouth with a pop, and rolled the head around her lips, watching him. He reached down and gently caressed her hair with trembling hands, love and lust swimming in his eyes. 

He suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair as her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she knew she had to do it more. She flicked her tongue over and over, and then she started to feel him twitch in her mouth.

“R-Reine... s-stop, I'm going to lose it if you keep doing that,” he spoke with a voice akin to rumbling thunder.

And she did. She sat back up slowly, careful not to hurt herself, and held him in her gaze the same way, she realized, he often held hers. All this time, she thought it was just  _ him. _ She thought it was just his personality. 

_ How long have you loved me, Jumin? _

She straddled his hips and positioned him in between her legs. He watched her with reverence as she lowered herself on him, inch after delicious inch sliding inside her.  The sudden fullness inside her made her weak in her knees, and she ended up falling forward where Jumin caught her in his arms, her body nestled on top of his. 

“Reine,” Jumin spoke next to her ear, his voice thick with restrained lust. “I don't want to hurt you.”

She pushed herself up to look into his eyes and smiled.

“I know you won't.”

She moved in to claim his lips with hers, and she relaxed and laid on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest. The motion caused his member to shift inside her, and a moan left her lips as she held onto his shoulders.

Jumin returned the kiss in fervor, his tongue darted inside her mouth and savored her sweetness. His hands moved to her hips and grabbed tightly on the pliant flesh, then slowly and gently, he thrust himself into her.

Reine had to break the kiss as she gasped for air, and the movement inside her built up the pressure once again in her abdomen. She opened her eyes and saw Jumin watching her, and she held his gaze in the middle of raw, unbridled passion. Her cheeks burned as his gentle, but deep thrusts filled her, her lips parted and chest heaving.

Reine felt the familiar pressure getting stronger with every thrust. Her body started to rock with its own rhythm, her eyes glazed over in pleasure watching the same sweet chaos in Jumin's gaze.

“Reine, I-I’m--”

“Jumin!”

She felt the warm gush of his seed inside her, and she also felt the walls of her sex pulsate around his. Her eyes fluttered closed as waves of pleasure consumed her, while Jumin grasped tightly on her hips, leaving red welts on her skin.

Reine collapsed on top of him, her own heartbeat almost synchronizing with his as she listened to it with her head against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and caress her hair. 

She suddenly felt a wave of happiness that she couldn't contain. She couldn’t believe how much of her sorrow left her heart empty, only to be filled to the brim with so much  _ love.   _ Her tears started to well up in her eyes, and Jumin suddenly stopped moving.

“Reine?!” He reacted, worried. “Did I hurt you?”

Reine let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around him even tighter, as if she could get even closer than this.

“Thank you, Jumin,” she said in between tears “I’m... I'm so happy...  I... _ ” _

Jumin kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down the uninjured side of her back.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  “Thank you for entrusting your heart to me.”

Reine smiled and laid her head on the crook of his shoulder. “I love you, Jumin Han,” she whispered as she drifted her thoughts to the words her mother had told her.

All her life she was made to believe that she was nothing.  _ Unwanted.  _

She wished she could tell her how wrong she was.

Her lips curled up to a smile as she slowly drifted into the land of dreams, while Jumin's heartbeat played like music to her ears.


	33. Act 1 - Chapter 32

“Miss, how are you doing in there?”

The words from the feminine voice followed soft knocks on a dressing room door. With Christmas merely days away, stores were packed with holiday shoppers searching for a perfect present. Ae Cha used that to her advantage. With so many people out shopping, it would make finding her in the crowd difficult.

“I’m doing okay,” Ae Cha lied, her eyes focused on her reflection in the body mirror with her phone in her hand.

Twenty minutes prior, the smaller girl entered the dressing room of the sportswear store, and she hasn’t been seen since. A medium length brunette wig and Ae Cha’s trademark rose-colored glasses laid neatly on top of pile of assorted training gear she picked out to try.

“Okay. I was just checking. You’ve been in there for quite a while. Let me know if you have any questions,” the woman stated.

“Thanks,” Ae Cha said as she rotated herself in front of the body mirror, a frown growing on her face as her mind waged a civil war.

Although the sisters shared the same facial features, their bodies were entirely different. Reine carried her voluptuous hourglass figure with grace. Ae Cha, on the other hand, carried more padding in her thighs and butt than her bust which meant tight-fitting leggings accentuated her pear shape. The girl was gaining weight back at a healthy rate thanks in part to Vanderwood’s persistence and copious amounts of boba tea the twins have been spoiling her with.

_But why do I look so big?_

This wasn’t the first time she fretted with her size. Her self-consciousness regarding her size stemmed back to when she was a teenager and the netizen criticism about her weight. The constant articles and opinions about her size the assumption she should have won “So U Wanna Be a K-POP Star” because she is considered a foreigner pushed her to eventually leave Much Music Entertainment.

The girl stood in front of the mirror for a few more minutes, studying the fullness in her thighs and the increasing roundness of her posterior eventually exiting out of the dressing room in her undercover attire.

“I could get used to this,” She mused to herself, savoring every moment of being able to walk carefree in the public without Sim Yeong-ho’s eyes on her as approached the checkout register with an assortment of training apparel ranging from shorts to full body suits held tightly against her chest.

  
There was a certain sense of freedom the girl was beginning to feel. She began to believe in a life where she no longer had to walk without looking over her shoulder. It was a sense of freedom she forgot about for so many years.

Ae Cha stepped out of the store towing a large paper shopping bag in one hand, weaving in between the sea of holiday shoppers in the mall.  The sounds of conversation intertwined with Christmas Carols danced in the air. The aroma of the holiday circled around her with each store she passed. Somewhere in the food court gingerbread cookies were being made.

Ae Cha reached for her phone out of jacket she was wearing and smiled. She wanted to at least say hi to everyone in the RFA before leaving for the mountain villa. She was surprised at how friendly everyone was to her, and it encouraged her to try to socialize with her new friends nearly daily.

 

 

> **// Ae Cha has entered RFA chatroom. //**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: Hi Ae Cha!**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: hihi! ♥**
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: What are you up to?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: Walking in the mall~**
> 
>  
> 
> **// ZEN has entered RFA chatroom. //**
> 
>  
> 
> **[ZEN]: Ae Cha! How’s Reine doing?**
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: Hi Zen!**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: I think she’s doing okay? I haven’t spoken to her in a few days.**
> 
> **[ZEN]: Huh? Why not?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: It’s been busy. Vandy’s had a chore list of things I needed to get done before I could even think about going to the cabin. ;_;**
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: Don’t you leave with Spectre in a day?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: Yep!**
> 
> **[ZEN]: I just hope Reine’s alright. I had a dream about her and Jumin last night. It was a nightmare!**
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: A dream? What happened?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: O_O**
> 
> **[ZEN]: I’d rather not talk about it. I might throw up in my mouth again.**
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: Why?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: lol…**

Ae Cha giggled at the conversation occurring. She accepted the impending relationship with Reine and Jumin during Reine’s recovery in the hospital as soon as she realized the look in Jumin’s eyes every time he spoke to Reine was _love_ .  And besides that, Reine has known Jumin much longer than the girl knew prior to them meeting in Rika’s apartment. It was none of _her business._

  
Ae Cha looked at the time on her phone and sighed realizing it was only 4:30PM. She needed to be heading toward the cafe the twins agreed to meet her, there was still so much time left. Surely there was something else she could do.  
  
Ae Cha stood and looked around the mall, and spotted a hybrid craft  & bath & beauty store across from her. An idea began simmering in the back of her mind.

 

 

> **[Ae Cha]: I’ll be back in a little bit!**
> 
> **[Yoosung** **☆]: Bye Ae Cha!**
> 
> **[ZEN]: Later! Stay warm cutie.**
> 
> **// Ae Cha has left RFA chatroom. //**

* * *

  
Ae Cha skipped out of the store, her heart bursting with excitement with the purchases she made. She hummed a whimsical melody with each buoyant step, stashing the medium size bag into the large paper shopping bag. Her excitement easily masked over the dull full-body muscle pain from the physical endurance training Vanderwood tasked her with the past week.

Everyone deserves gifts on the holidays, and the small girl was determined to give meaningful gifts to her new friends and family. It didn’t matter to her if she received a gift or not, this was the first holiday in three years she had people in her life to gift.

The girl glanced up to the glass ceiling of the mall, noting the sun was beginning to set.   The sun was setting lower, which signaled the girl reach for her phone to check the time. It was getting close to the agreed meet up time.  
  
Her mind wandered to what the twins could be doing in the mall. They’ve been fairly busy with preparations themselves, so she hoped the twins were enjoying this brief amount of freedom as well. After all it must surely get tiring watching after he----

“Excuse me! Have you seen this woman?”

Ae Cha was jolted back to reality hearing the man’s tenor voice ringing in her ears. Her eyes eventually met with a man standing in front of her. His cold, sapphire eyes bore into her golden-hazel eyes leaving an unsettling feeling in her chest.

Before responding, her eyes looked over his shoulder to the group behind the man. They were passing out flyers to everyone, asking the same question. _Have you seen this woman?_ She couldn’t put her finger on it, but a sense of dread loomed over her.

“Did you _hear_ me?” The man insisted and pointed at the woman on the flyer. His patience was running very thin.  “Have you seen this woman?”

“Oh...” Ae Cha reached for the flyer and studied what was written. Her eyes widened upon realizing the picture on the flyer was _her_.

 _It was a picture of her_.

 

>   
>  **[ MISSING PERSON - $10,000USD/ $12,000KWR Reward]**
> 
> **NAME: Charity Lee**
> 
> **AGE:  21**
> 
> **NATIONALITY Korean American**
> 
> **DATE OF DISAPPEARANCE: 20/12/2016**
> 
> **ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: SUFFERS FROM SEVERE MENTAL ILLNESS** **  
>   
>  **
> 
> **EVIDENCE SHOWS CHARITY WAS LAST SEEN RUNNING AWAY FROM HER GUARDIAN THE NIGHT OF 20/12/2016. CHARITY HAS A HISTORY OF MENTAL ILLNESS AND NEEDS HER MEDICATION. IT IS IMPORTANT SHE IS FOUND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  SHE IS CONSIDERED A DANGER TO HERSELF.**
> 
> **ANY DETAILS OR TIPS ON CHARITY’S LOCATION IS APPRECIATED.**
> 
> **Sponsored by: Nirvana Institute of Behavioral Health**

Her stomach began doing somersaults trying to process every emotion running her through veins. It took every ounce of her energy not to run away from the group as paranoia lingered heavily over her head.  She knew if she ran, it would signal the group she was undercover. That would be huge trouble.

“No. Sorry.” Ae Cha quickly shook her head, shoving the flyer into the shopping bag, and skedaddled as fast as possible across the other side of the mall before the man could say another word to her. The girl deftly weaved into another large group of shoppers. She hoped this will stop the group from possibly following her.

 _I guess I can’t be really free after all, huh?_ She fought tears that were begging to stream down the sides of her face.  There was only one person in the entirety of Korea who called her by her English given name. The name which brought horrible memories of her mother… the same mother who disowned her.

That name was Sim Yeong-Ho.

 

> _”Mom, why can’t I go by my Korean name?”_
> 
> _“Do you not like the name the Lord has given you?”_
> 
> _“I like the name Appa gave me.”_
> 
> _“I prayed for nine months for the Lord to bless us with your name. Charity is the name the Lord told me to call you. Do you dare defy our Creator’s choice?”_

The further she walked away from the group, the more flyers she spotted in people’s hands.  At nearly every intersection in the mall stood more groups handing out flyers. Fear crept its way into her chest, her heart fluttered with panic. The girl felt so stupid to wear a wig so close to her natural hair color.

_Freedom? What’s that?_

Ae Cha nervously fumbled through her phone to open up the RFA app. She needed to get a hold of the twins to let them know of the situation, rapidly striking each keystroke and keeping her head low so people surrounding her could not see her face.

 

> **// Ae Cha has requested a Private Chat with Saeran and Saeyoung. //**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: I know you guys are busy, but we have a problem. <_<**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: Have you seen the flyers?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: There are groups of people passing out flyers with my face on them.**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: I’m scared.**

After pressing send, the girl rushed towards the cafe. She hid behind a tall menu sign in front of the building and grasping her bags tightly to her chest. Her body trembled with fear from thoughts of what Sim Yeong-Ho could do to her.

 

> _“Do you really think running away from me will save you? Who will you run to?”_
> 
> _“Such a stupid, little girl. I will always find you.”_

She stared at her phone, hoping and praying the twins have read her messages by now. Tears fell down the sides of her cheeks as hid herself behind the sign.

_Saeyoung… Saeran… please let me run to you._

* * *

The twins suddenly froze when they heard the chat notification sound on their phones at the same time. It is _very rare_ for anyone to message them both at the same time, and for some reason they felt the cold sense of _dread._

“Excuse me, sir! Have you seen this woman?”

Saeyoung turned as he heard the unfamiliar conversation in the mall from a distance. His curiosity got the better of him and he strode toward the group of people giving away the flyers.

He felt something crunch under his feet and his blood ran cold.

“Saeran!” He spun to his brother behind him.

“Dialing,” the other twin responded.

Saeyoung grabbed the flyer under his foot and the brothers went into two different directions, blending into the crowd.

* * *

Saeyoung took a picture of the flyer and pressed the “Share” button to send to Vanderwood. A few seconds after, his phone rang, and he stepped out of the cubicle he was hidden in, and casually answered the call.

“Oi. You got it?” He spoke.

“Get out of there,” Vanderwood spoke with urgency in his voice. “That damn Yeong-Ho has the nose of a fucking wolf. We leave immediately.”

“Got it,” Saeyoung ended the call and casually walked toward the parking area.

* * *

Saeran walked along the crowd, blending in his surroundings. He dialed Ae Cha’s number as soon as he saw the message, and his priority now is to get Ae Cha away from the mall as fast as possible.

Her phone started ringing, and he stood right across the cafe Ae Cha was in. He cannot risk getting near to her--he cannot risk Yeong-Ho knowing that the RFA had Ae Cha.

Her phone rang once.

Twice.

“Where are you?” She whispered.

“Don't worry, I can see you,” Saeran replied. “Try to stay calm. I can't go to you. That bastard cannot know that we have you.”

“Don't look around!” Saeran warned as he saw her turning and trying to find him in the crowd. “Just keep the call connected, and walk as normally as you can toward the main entrance. I'll be close by.”

“Okay.”

Ae Cha stepped gingerly out from behind the menu, looking both directions to spot what resembled the main entrance. Her hands visibly trembled with fear as she clutched onto her phone. Once she found the direction for the entrance, the girl strolled as calm as possible toward the doors. Every step forward felt like concrete was attached to her legs, and the girl continuously reminded herself to _breathe_.

Saeran watched her weave into the crowd, his trained eyes tracked her from a safe distance. He noticed the way she clutched at her phone, and he felt his heart ache with the fact that she cannot even enjoy this small freedom without fearing for her life.

_I was looking forward to bubble tea with her, too._

“You look cute,” be blurted over the phone as he watched her reaction.

“Huh?” Heat instantly flared in her cheeks from Saeran’s compliment. Her voice raised from the whisper to her normal speaking tone. Knowing she couldn’t look for him in the crowd as well made it difficult for her to keep her composure on the phone.

“O-Oh. Um. You t-think so?” Ae Cha sheepishly stammered. “G-Go-mawo.”

“It's been a while since I did guard duty,” he said, a slight smile spread on his lips. “I could watch you all day.”

“R-Really?”  
  
Saeran’s last words were more than enough to cause her to drop her large shopping bag to the ground, her cheeks now a deep rosy hue. An elderly couple walking beside her watched her with curiosity as Ae Cha haphazardly reached for her bag. They gave each other a look, their eyebrows raised imagining what sort conversation the younger female could be having.  

“I remember when I was young and _in love_ ,” the elderly man mused, loud enough for Ae Cha to hear.

She stared at the couple doe-eyed, a half embarrassed grin on her face. The man winked at her before being tugged along by his second half into a store.

“S-Sorry,” Ae Cha stammered again, obviously very flustered. “I d-dropped my bag.”

Saeran let out a deep chuckle at the other end of the line. “I know. I told you, I can see you,” he teased. “So cute.”

As Ae Cha approached the large glass doors of the main entrance, Saeran cleared his throat. “Saeyoung's car should be waiting there. Tell me once you're in the car. I'll meet up with you guys later,” he instructed.

“Right,” Ae Cha nodded feverishly, pushing against the glass doors of the main entrance. Her eyes quickly scanned for the car, and as soon as she spotted the vehicle she headed towards it and opened the passenger’s side door as quickly as possible.

“I’m here,” Ae Cha spoke into the phone, situating herself in the seat.

“Good,” Saeran sighed in relief. “I'll meet you guys at the side entrance.”

“Oh, and,” he paused, then a smile was painted on his lips. “You look cute when you blush.”

Saeran ended the call and rushed toward the side entrance where he is set to meet the two.

Ae Cha opened her mouth to speak on the other end of the call, only for it to be quickly disconnected which made her cheeks flush a brighter shade of red. She gave a restrained smile to Saeyoung, her hand fumbling as she attempted to set her phone on her lap. Instead, the phone slid off of her lap and straight into her shopping bag.

Ae Cha sighed with relief as she shut the door. A heavy burden instantly lifted off of her shoulders.

_I’m safe. Everything will be fine._

“I’m so glad you two found me,” Ae Cha admitted, subconsciously reaching for Saeyoung’s hand.

Saeyoung gave her a smile and gave her hand a squeeze. “Of course. We will _always_ find you,” he said, then let out a small chuckle. “Well, maybe not _always_ but we will not leave a stone unturned!” He grinned at her and held her hand while he slowly drove to the side entrance.

While heading toward the side doors, Saeran came across another group of people giving out flyers. A woman handed him one, and he took a look at the entire content as he walked.

His eyes darkened. He crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash bin.

“She's _ours,”_ he murmured.


	34. Act 1 - Chapter 33

_There. I’m ready._

Ae Cha zipped up the floral pattern hobo bag as she sat cross-legged on the large bed she’s been thankful to share with the twins for the last few weeks. Her eyes scanned the room, reminiscing every moment she’s savored with the twins and Vanderwood. They would be leaving for the mountains any minute. Sadness lingered in the back of her mind the longer she wondered about the  _unknown_.

Where does she go after training? She dropped into everyone’s lives so suddenly, and there were so many variables that needed to be figured out.  Too many questions remained unanswered. Guilt simmered at the front of her mind at the notion of asking the twins if she could stay with them just a little longer after training was done.

Reine’s despair back at their father’s apartment weighed heavily on her mind. Ae Cha decided when this was all done, she would give Reine their father’s apartment. It was the right thing to do out of respect for her older sister. To her dismay, that left the girl without somewhere to call a _home._

The twins were already putting their lives on the line for her, and have supported her decisions up to this point. They’re even going to be training her. It would be too selfish to ask them for even more help.

_I… I don’t want them to forget me._

Ae Cha sighed heavy, falling backward on top of the mattress. She was going to miss this big, comfortable bed. She was going to miss Saeyoung comforting her at night. She was going to miss those nights waking up to Saeran quietly crawling into the bed and wrapping his arms around below her waist. She was going to miss their warmth.

Stray tears trickled down the side of her face as she imagined what her life could be after finally being released from the shackles of Sim Yeong-ho and Mint Eye. The thought of being  _without them_ filled her mind with uncertainty for the future.

“Three months,” Ae Cha hiccuped underneath her breath. “It’s all the time I have left with them, huh?”

The girl sniffled, and reached to her face to gently wipe the tears using her fingertips.  “Appa… I really want to live with Saeyoung and Saeran after all of this is done,” she whispered out loud in the quiet bedroom.

Already running way past the five minutes Vanderwood gave her to grab the belongings she needed, she knew she needed to head to the living room. Ae Cha stared at the ceiling, clenching onto these newer, _happier_ memories filling the deep scars in her heart.

_Please, don’t let this be the start of our goodbye._

Vanderwood stood at the doorway of the bedroom the twins and Ae Cha shared. Unbeknownst to her, he had been silently observing her for weeks, and watching her slightly defeated form from behind made him almost reconsider going through the training.

However, he knew that within Ae Cha burned a fire that refuses to be diffused. Even if she may not make it to the end of training, at least there's something she's bound to learn from it. It would be better than  _nothing at all._

For the past few weeks, it has been absolutely impossible to discount that the three had _feelings_ for each other. Vanderwood was even surprised that nothing has been established, and yet they already behave as if they've dated for months.

 _Kids these days,_ he mused.

But this also brings some  _uncertainties._  As someone who grew up with nothing, he understands the value of finally finding someone but being unsure how long they're going to be around or _if_ they're going to be around. It's a constant fear that lingered in the back of your mind even if you feel all the world's happiness in your heart. It lurks, laying in wait, waiting for at least an ounce of doubt to latch on to.

He understood the way her tears rolled down her face as she straightened and turned about in the room.

He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. If anything, he  _must_ be firm to her if she is to have a chance to survive.

“It's not like we're not coming back, you know,” he said as he finally announced his presence.

Ae Cha whipped around, revealing remnant tears speckled across her cheeks. She wasn’t surprised to see Vanderwood standing in the doorway. After all, she was _incredibly late_. However, it still shocked the smaller girl how Vanderwood magically knew what weighed heavy on her mind.

“How did you know?” Ae cha glanced up at Vanderwood, glossy wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

The man walked a few steps to stop in front of her. “I know separation anxiety when I see one. Besides, the twins took you in, and I don't see why they won't take you in again.”

A glimmer of hope shined in her eyes.  “You really think so?”

She couldn’t contain the small smile creeping up on her face. Could there really be a place for her in this house? With the twins, nonetheless? Ae Cha carefully slung the hobo bag on her shoulder, and looked back at the room for one final time.

“I wouldn’t take up too much space--- Just my clothes, makeup, and some knick knacks. I could even get a job to pay rent!” Ae Cha mused. “That would be great!”

Vanderwood could not help but smile at the changes that he had seen from her these past few weeks. The first time he met her, he doubted that she wouldn't even be looking forward to the future. Somehow he felt proud of the small girl’s courage to face her weakness head-on.

 _You're going to be a lot of work though._ He sighed.

“You’re going to have to tell _them_ that, not me,” he said as he turned toward the door. “This is their house.”

“The question is,” He stopped to look over his shoulders, with a grin on his face and spoke with a soft, challenging tone. “Will you have the courage to?”

Vanderwood let out a small chuckle and left the room. “We’re going,” he called out from the hallway.

“Oh. R-Right.” Ae Cha cleared her throat and headed toward the doorway.

_I’ll have the courage to ask them one day. I know it._

She reached for her smartphone & a pair of earbuds laying on a wooden dresser, stashing them in the front pocket of the hobo bag before shutting the door behind her.

“I’m coming!” Ae Cha called out, rushing to catch up with Vanderwood.

 

* * *

Ae Cha stood at the end of the massive car garage, admiring the clear winter night sky from the open garage door. A full moon donning a lunar halo hung high in the sky, illuminating the darkness encompassing the night. She blew air from her mouth and watched as her breath turned into billowy puffs of smoke.

With as tense as the situation was, there an alluring charm to embarking on this minor road-trip. Ae Cha grew up on the western Kansas prairie where a five minute trip outside of her small-town would lead to acres of sunflowers, tumbleweeds, wild grass, and open roads on the flat lands. This would be her first time really exploring life outside of the city since moving with her father when she was fifteen.

 _This wouldn’t be so bad,_ she thought to herself. As much as she enjoyed the city life of Seoul, there was something naturally raw of living far away from the hustle and bustle of the constant chaos of a city that never sleeps. She smiled as she recalled the trips Denver she and her father would take when he was home. The snowy mountains were always painted as a backdrop on the horizon, and she imagined what it would be like to climb one of those mountains.

And now she’s been given a chance to do so.

Ae Cha yawned, fighting the fatigue setting in from being awake for nearly twenty-four hours. She imagined falling asleep on the pillowy mattress only to remember she won’t be able to call that bed her sleeping quarters any time soon. A disappointing frown appeared on her lips.

_I’m going to miss sleeping in such a comfy bed… with them._

Her cheeks flushed pink from her thoughts, but she quickly regained composure at the sound of footsteps echoing behind her. She turned around and strolled to where Saeyoung, Saeran, and Vandy stood.

“How long will it take us to get there?” She asked to the trio, shoving anxious thoughts of Sim Yeong-ho’s to the back of her mind. As she waited for an answer, the girl a brush out of the floral hobo bag and began brushing her hair to tame her messy locks.

“It's going to be a long drive,” Vanderwood answered and took the car keys from Saeyoung's hand. “If we're in luck we'll get there in four hours.”

“Hey, those are mine!” He retorted.

“You need to sleep. We need you to take care of the setup in the cabin once we're there,” Vanderwood reasoned. “We'll have heavy snow for the next few days until after Christmas, so we need you awake.”

“Yes madam,” Saeyoung replied with a mock salute. “So who gets to sit with Ae Cha then? Saeran or me?”

“Neither,” he answered as he pressed the button to open the car doors. “She's riding shotgun.”

“Whaaaat?! No,” Saeyoung whined.

“Ae Chan,” Vanderwood turned to the smaller girl and smiled at her. “Let's allow the twins to get some sleep, okay?”

“Oh… Okay.”

Disappointment seeped through the tone of Ae Cha’s voice. She returned a half smile back at Vanderwood.

Pitiful doe-eyes quickly glanced to both of the twins before she stepped into the front passenger seat of the car.  She pulled the car door shut as soon as she sat and rummaged through her hobo bag to pull out the set of ear-buds she grabbed back from the bedroom and her smartphone before setting the bag on the car floorboard in between her legs.

Saeran quietly sat on the space behind Vanderwood as he intended to sleep through the trip. He shut the car door and was already leaning on it to position himself for sleeping.

“You're impossible,” Saeyoung commented as he sat behind Ae Cha and closed the car door right after. “We haven't even left the garage yet and he's already sleeping!”

Vanderwood went around the car and opened the car hood to make some last minute checks. Saeyoung takes care of the cars well, but Vanderwood doesn't want to miss any minor issues. Satisfied, he let the hydraulics close the car’s hood and sat on the driver's seat. With a press of a button the car’s engine roared to life. He adjusted the chair, rear and side mirrors, and once satisfied, he turned on the headlights.

“Saeyoung, are we set?” He called out.

“Yep,” The older twin answered. “The house will be in lockdown as soon as we roll out.”

“Ae Chan,” Vanderwood turned to her. “Do you have everything?”

“Yep!” Ae Cha replied.

“All right, time to leave,” Vanderwood announced and he expertly maneuvered the car out of the garage, and drove into the night.


	35. Act 1 - Chapter 34

Vanderwood always preferred traveling at night.  Not only does the darkness cloak their movement across and outside the city, but it was also comforting that the roads are clear and devoid of people.  Street lights illuminate the long stretch of road every few meters, and casted a bright yet fleeting light inside the heavily tinted car.  

He checked on his passengers at the back as his eyes slightly hovered on the rear view mirror--Saeran leaned on the car door, fast asleep, while Saeyoung’s face was illuminated by the screen lights of his Bintendo.  He should be reprimanding him for not being asleep, but he let it go for now.

There will be so much work to do once they reach the villa.  They carried their bare essentials stored neatly in the car’s trunk, along with the tools they will be needing if they are to make the villa their base of operations for the next three or so months.

He slightly glanced at the small girl seated right next to him, her eyes wandered outside the window as she slightly bopped her head in tune to the music she was listening to on her earbuds.  Her small hands curled around the phone on her lap, while she leaned slightly toward the door to appreciate whatever sights there was to see in the dark of night.

He was suddenly reminded of the herculean task of turning this small woman into a fighter in three months.  Somehow, he wished that there would be some other evidence that will come up in the next three months that would convict Sim Yeong-Ho to jail.  He always had the reputation of being a very strict manager, but Vanderwood always carried a hurt in his heart whenever he had to resort to _methods_ just to get the job done.

This training would be one of those times--unless they find more substantial evidence against Yeong-Ho.

His eyes fixed back on the road, his mind reverted back to Sim Yeong-Ho.  Somehow, he knew that this was going to happen--the visit at Lee Han-Sol’s apartment should have given him a hint that the girls are still in the city, and the action that Yeong-Ho took was surprising but not unexpected.

A grin crept its way on his lips as his mind mused at how horribly easy it was to manipulate Yeong-Ho.  He found it ridiculous that Yeong-Ho would resort to the same tactic as Jumin Han-- _God, have you no originality?--_ and assumed that the public would serve as his eyes and ears. Although it may have worked, but it only would if Ae Cha were the same as she was since he last left her in Han-Sol’s apartment.

_Heh. Tough luck, bastard._

He glanced at the rear view mirror once again, to the twins seated at the back.  Somewhere in his heart he felt proud of these two.  Regardless of what happened in their pasts, they always had an open heart to anyone who needed them--and in that case, when Ae Cha fell into their lives, they never hesitated to offer their helping hand.  Vanderwood guessed that it may also have been the reason why he chose to run away with Saeyoung than stay with the agency.

However, how they _feel_ about Ae Cha may complicate things.

 _However,_ it may be that how they feel about her became her catalyst to change.

He gave a sigh and a smile.  It didn’t matter.  For now, they need to focus on giving Ae Cha a fighting chance to survive.

* * *

Ae Cha continued watching in wonder what little she could see in the darkness from the passenger-side window. She appreciated the alluring beauty of the night and the electrifying atmosphere it brought to the city.  

The girl gently tugged on her earbuds, setting them on her lap. The sound of KARA’s Step played from the tiny speakers before she tapped the pause button on the phone.

She shifted herself from the leaning position to where she sat forward-facing in the car seat, glancing slightly over to Vanderwood. In these short few weeks she has learned a lot about the twins, however, Vanderwood remained a _mystery_. Even she couldn’t deny how much of a parental figure Vanderwood had quickly became in her life, from small gestures such listening to her talk about what she read on the internet to ensuring she properly took care of herself.

She appreciated Vanderwood’s seemingly selfless guidance, but, she wondered to herself just who exactly Vanderwood was. Sure, he was the twins’ boss, but, everyone has a story for how they got to where they were. She believed he did too.

“So…” Ae Cha’s voice quietly broke the silence, idly fiddling with the bottom hem of her sweater between her thumbs. “How did you get into this type of work?”

Vanderwood quickly glanced at Ae Cha and smiled as he immediately turned his attention to the road. “Well... Saeyoung and I worked for another agency before,” he replied. “I was assigned to _manage_ him.”

He let out a small laugh, remembering the first time they met. “He was 17, fresh right out of school. He graduated top of his class, so I was expecting this bright and optimistic boy...but when I finally met him he was quite the opposite.”

“Vandy, I'm just right here,” Saeyoung whined from the backseat. “I can hear you, you know!”

“Anyway,” Vanderwood continued, ignoring Saeyoung's protest. “Would you believe he was a completely _different_ person from back then? He was a _genius_ hacker--”

“I still _am_!” Saeyoung retorted again.

“--but compared to what you see right now, he was a _dream_ to manage. He worked tirelessly.  Worked to make sure everything was _perfect_ ,” Vanderwood continued as he smiled in remembrance.

“Really?” Ae Cha looked at Vandy in disbelief. She brought her hand to her face in a partial fist, tapping her index finger on her cheek repeatedly as mulled over his words.

“He was also...  _very serious._ Not like the tomatohead you know right now,” he knotted his eyebrows trying to get the right words. Then, his eyes brightened at the perfect example. “Oh, I know. Think Jumin Han. But younger.”

“Hey!” Saeyoung pouted. “I was not!”

“Are to,” Vanderwood chided. “You always wore black. You talked in a flat tone. You worked to perfect even the littlest minute detail.”

“Ah... But people can _change_ ,” Ae Cha concluded out loud, half daydreaming in her own thoughts.  “How Saeyoung was before sounds… like he was very lonely. ”

Vanderwood let out a chuckle, but the tone of it wasn't of happiness, but of bitter remembrance. “He was. We all were. We were people who had _nothing_ , brought to a place where our unique _talents_ can be of use. Of course, we were lonely,” he then glanced at Ae Cha and gave her a smile.

“But Saeyoung met the RFA. Or more like, I found out he was having friendships outside the agency. As his superior, I could have reported him to the boss, but somehow I couldn't make myself to,” he sighed and glanced at the car's side mirrors. “I couldn't take away that ounce of happiness from him.”

“When he learned of his brother's situation, though...things turned out for the worst,” he continued. “He disobeyed any and all orders and went to rescue him. I was ordered to kill him... but instead Saeyoung gave me a chance to escape. And I did,” he said as he placed his left elbow to lean on the car window.

Ae Cha turned to look out of car window again, focusing on the seemingly endless white line on the road as a dull ache pained from deep inside her heart hearing Vanderwood’s past recollections. Somehow in all of this, Ae Cha believed Vanderwood was only scratching the surface of trio’s past and wondered what tragedies remained hidden.

“Is this why Spectre was created?” She asked.

Vanderwood gave a sigh. “Well...we really didn't know much else than what we used to do,” he smiled and Saeyoung's slight chuckle was heard from the back. “We don't have real identities. It's kind of hard to just pretend as if nothing happened, you know. Besides, we try our best not to be acquainted with most people because we’ve made enemies-- _lots_ of enemies--and working in, say, an office exposes them to the threat that always surrounded us.”

“It’s funny… I always thought agencies & spies were stuff made up from movies,” Ae Cha admitted. “I wonder what Appa would think if he knew what I was doing and who I was doing it with.”

Ae Cha’s phone on her lap began to vibrate, startling the girl back to facing forward in the car. _Who could it be?_ She reached for her phone, and unlocked the home screen. Her cheeks flared with heat when reading the message from her phone.

 

> **// Saeyoung has requested a private chat with Ae Cha. //**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: You look cute today.**

“Fiction has an ounce of reality on it, you know,” Saeyoung replied, sticking his head in between Vanderwood and Ae Cha. “And the reality we perceive is almost always just the tip of the iceberg--whoops,” he fumbled for his phone in his pocket, then adjusted his glasses to see the person calling.

“Huh, it's Tom,” Saeyoung pressed the green answer button and placed the phone on his ear.

“Tom! Haven't heard from you for a while!” He greeted with a smile.

Saeyoung’s voice made Ae Cha turn and stare at him with wide golden-hazel eyes. She lifted her own phone and began typing on a response while Saeyoung answered his phone.  A coy smile spread on her lips. _Maybe this journey wouldn’t be so lonely after all._

 

> **// Ae Cha has accepted private chat with Saeyoung. //**

“Yes. Okay. Why would he--! _Fine._ You’re so shady, Tom. Yeah, I know.” he immediately terminated the call and looked up the rearview mirror.  “Tom wants to see us in the gas station thirty minutes from here,” he said, which was returned by a raised eyebrow from Vanderwood.

“We will need to make a stop there anyway,” Vanderwood replied.  “We couldn’t refill in the city, so we’ll get fueled there.”

“Roger,” he then leaned back in the car seat, then immediately turned to look at Ae Cha’s text on the RFA app.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: You look like a cute tomato today~ ^^**

Saeyoung’s eyes widened and warmth spread across his cheeks.  His heart started beating fast and he had to restrain himself from making unnecessary movements so not to rouse suspicion from Vanderwood.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: omg…**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: you just made me want to jump**

Ae Cha’s eyes lit with excitement watching the new notification pop up. _Why didn’t she think of this before?_ Before reading Saeyoung’s messages, she brought up her phone’s sounds settings and silenced her phone. 

 

> **[Ae Cha]: jump in the car? O_O that’s dangerous!**

Saeyoung snickered at reading Ae Cha’s response.  He leaned toward the car door to let himself lounge comfortably.  His smile lingered on his face as he typed his response.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: Yeah I had to stop myself**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: ...I wish you were sitting with me.**

Ae Cha’s eyes widened reading Saeyoung’s sudden change of topic in the RFA App. Her heart began drumming wildly, and she let out a small gasp. The sound was more than enough for Vanderwood to look over at the smaller girl. Ae Cha’s cheeks grew a shade darker with embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Ae Cha sheepishly apologized to Vanderwood and quickly spat out the first excuse that came to her mind. “I thought I was going to sneeze.”

She turned herself slightly to conceal her phone’s screen and leaned against the car door and against the car seat’s headrest. Strands of her honey to rose ombre hair fell in between the space of the car seat and the seat buckle. Once she situated herself, she let out a sigh as she typed her response.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: I’d do anything to sit by you.**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: Did you see what just happened? Vandy gave me a look T__T**

Saeyoung couldn’t help but smile at the excuse that Ae Cha gave.  He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of how to respond, and he was slowly being made aware of how his words are affecting Ae Cha.  He grinned and responded.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: Tell him to keep his eyes on the road!**

Ae Cha’s jaw dropped from Saeyoung’s response. Without hesitation, she quickly responded.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: O_O!**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: WHAT?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: He’ll kill me! T___T I’m too young to die.**

Saeyoung couldn’t contain his giggles as his shoulders shook, his hand covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: hahaha!**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: come on you can do it!**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: tell him "mom, keep your eyes on the road."**

Ae Cha began contemplating the scenarios in her mind of what could happen if she listened to what Saeyoung suggested. It would be over in a flash and then she’ll have sweet warmth again! All she had to do was---

_No. That’s crazy Ae Cha! The car will get totaled when someone gets tased._

She looked up from her phone over to Vanderwood, the cogs of her mind churning. She was finding it extremely difficult not to listen to how her heart was jumping out of her chest to be near the twins. Ae Cha attempted to return a message back to Saeyoung in the RFA App, only to delete her keystrokes multiple times.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: Do you really want me to?**

Ae Cha’s stomach knotted watching her message show up in the private chat.

_I can’t believe it._

_I wrote it._

_I really did._

She blew a puff of air out of her nose and waited anxiously for an answer.

Saeyoung stared at the phone for some time.  He tried to type a response but end up deleting it.  He gave a careful thought; then smiled as he typed a response to her.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: Don’t get in trouble for me, babycakes.**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: But I** **_do_ ** **want you to sit with me. T_T**

He placed the phone on his forehead, trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.  He suddenly wanted to hold her _so badly._

Without thinking, he glanced over at Ae Cha, and found that her brown and pink ombre hair spilled over the sides of the car seat.  He restrained himself from reaching over to touch it.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: so cute. why are you so cute?**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: I want to put you in my pocket cute!**

Saeyoung covered his mouth with the text he sent her.  He let out a sigh and pulled his hood over his head, in an attempt to hide at least a little of the emotion that was threatening to burst.  He was _very close_ to just asking Vanderwood to stop the car so she can transfer over and he can hold her until the end of the trip.

Ae Cha’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, and she would give anything in the world to turn around and look at him. Unfortunately being in the front seat, that notion would most definitely bring Vanderwood’s attention to Saeyoung and Ae Cha’s shenanigans. 

Unfortunately for Ae Cha, that only made the craving to be wrapped in his arms far more tempting. An intense longing for him began heating between her legs. She bit her lip, and feverishly typed into the messenger.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: You’re making me go crazy. Do you know that?**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: It’s not fair.**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: I can’t even look at you without Vandy knowing. T_T**

Saeyoung’s hands trembled as he tried to think of a response.  Somehow, he felt like being too careful would just end up with him telling a complete lie--it was a natural response to his years of training as an agent--and he couldn’t lie to her.  Not her.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: What is not fair? For me to tell you how I see you?**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: I can’t help it... you're too cute.**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: I wanna put you in my pocket~**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: take you on walks~**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: pet your head~**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: …**

Ae Cha was dangerously close to bursting from her seams of desire, and Saeyoung’s messages were not helping. At all. Rather than thinking carefully when the conversation began, the girl gave in and let her heart do the typing.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: Would you…**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: Kiss**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: me**
> 
> **[Ae Cha]: again?  
>  ** **  
> ** **[Ae Cha]: I really liked it.**

Saeyoung’s hand curled into a fist, clutching at his hoodie as his desire for her _burned_. He shifted to sit upright, with the passenger seat right in front of him.  

 

> **[Saeyoung]: every**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: damn**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: chance**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: I**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: get.**
> 
> **[Saeyoung]: .........**

He leaned forward and laid his forehead on the back of Ae Cha’s seat, his hand involuntarily reached out for the stray pink locks of Ae Cha’s hair.  They were so soft to the touch, and he took a deep breath to still his burning emotions.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: ....your hair...it feels nice.**

The pressure of Saeyoung’s forehead on the back of the car seat nearly set her heart into a fiery inferno of need. She froze as her hair was slightly tugged, forcing herself to close her eyes and focus on breathing normally after reading his messages.

_She needed him. She needed to be held by him._

Ae Cha forced her eyes open again and gripped her phone close to her chest for a few minutes. All she could hear was her heartbeat over the humming sound of the car’s engine.

 

> **[Ae Cha]: I really want to sit with you.**

All caution was almost thrown out the window. Saeyoung twirled Ae Cha’s hair in between his fingers and restrained himself from grabbing a fistful of it.  His hands trembled in the darkness of the car, and his growing desire making his mind a little fuzzy.

“There’s the gas station,” Vanderwood announced, which broke the tension of the two people in the car.  However, Saeyoung still idly twirled her hair, but looked up to check the surroundings from the window.

“I-I think that’s the one,” Saeyoung spoke, his voice deep and thick with desire.  He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  “I guess we can all stretch our legs for a bit and continue on after meeting Tom.”

Vanderwood pulled over to the station, and instantly spotted someone familiar sitting in front of the 24-hour convenience store who busied himself with something on his tablet.  He flashed the headlights twice to signal their arrival, and the man looked up and waved.

“Yep, there he is,” Saeyoung gave Ae Cha’s hair one last caress and reluctantly let it go.  He watched as the soft locks of hair fell freely.  He took his phone and typed in one last message to her.

 

> **[Saeyoung]: I want to hold you, Ae Chan.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! We wanted to take a moment and give a huge shoutout to [arashi-chan12](http://arashi-chan12.tumblr.com) who gifted us with some artwork from Threads of Fate! You can check it out here: <http://arashi-chan12.tumblr.com/post/158175999573/another-commission-for-fiftyshadesofdes-thank>!


	36. Act 1 - Chapter 35

_ Wah~! It’s so much colder here! _

It’s all Ae Cha could think about as she stood by the trunk of Saeyoung’s car, her arms crossed over her chest. The cold air tingling against her skin gave woke her up more than an energy drink could have in that moment. She still felt slightly hung over from the tension between her and Saeyoung in the car and she worried if she had the capacity to handle even another hour of  _ that _ . 

She peeked into the car window, and she looked at the sleeping twin with softened eyes.  _ “Did he feel it too?” _ she wondered with a smile slowly spreading across her lips. 

A cold breeze blew through the gas station which was more than enough for Ae Cha to decide to retreat to the warm vehicle. She was about to open the passenger side door when she realized Saeran hasn’t woken up yet. It would be good for him to move his legs as well. Instead of returning to her seat, she opened the back seat car door, and carefully slid into the back seat beside Saeran.

“Saeran, we’re at a gas station,” Ae Cha whispered. She slightly shook his shoulder to carefully rouse him from his slumber. “Chocolate sounds good right now. Do you want to grab some with me?”

No response. 

“Saeran? Saeran… ” 

After several shakes, Ae Cha’s shoulders slumped in defeat and she softly whined. 

“I want to eat chocolate with you,” she pouted and rested her head carefully on his shoulder before yawning.  It was no use. He was not waking up. 

Less than five minutes later the fatigue which had been taunting her all evening made its great return when she rested her head on Saeran’s shoulder. The girl didn’t realize she spent all of her remaining energy refusing her body’s  _ desires _ __ until it was too late. It didn’t help how comforting his presence was. 

“I’ll just put on a song,” Ae Cha mumbled while she swiped through her phone as a final attempt to stay awake. Her eyes tried to focus on the luminous screen, but the fatigue was too overbearing.  Her eyelids became heavy, and all she could think about was closing her eyes a quick rest. 

_ Not for too long. _

“Just a few minutes…,” the girl muttered under her breath before her eyes shut. Her phone slowly slipped out of her hand, and her arms fell to her sides as she drifted into much-needed sleep. 

* * *

“Sometimes I really wonder how you always  _ know _ what we're up to,” Saeyoung approached the man seated on one of the coffee tables outside the convenience store. The man gave him a sheepish grin and tucked his tablet away.

“Agent Seven,” Tom replied, which made Saeyoung cringe.

“Can you please stop calling me that?” Saeyoung said as he sat on a chair across where Tom sat. He looked over at Vanderwood who was busy filling up the gas tank and checking around the vehicle while the pump did its job.

“Sorry, force of habit,” he said apologetically. “I trust the travel has been uneventful so far?”

Saeyoung gave him a sideways glance, his eyes studied the man. “You never answered my question.”

“I am but a humble informant,” he said with a smile. “I give information to those who need it.”

Saeyoung sighed. “Tom, I have very precious cargo right now. I can't afford any of those shady moves of yours,” he warned as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

Tom gave him a wide smile. “Do you want the information or not?”

Tom watched Saeyoung as he straightened and leaned on the chair's backrest. “What do you have?”

Tom brought out his tablet and tapped a few times, and Saeyoung's phone made a notification sound shortly after.

“Follow the line,” Tom warned as Saeyoung took his phone and gave him a nod.

Saeyoung was used to speaking with Tom in a coded manner; this is to avoid any eavesdroppers picking up on any information. Once Saeyoung opened the file sent by Tom, he understood. “We got flashlights?”

“Yeah,” Tom replied.

Saeyoung stood up and replaced his phone in his pocket. “Thanks, Tom. I trust you like I always have.”

Tom watched as Saeyoung stretched, his hands clasped over his head. “Oh right! You wanna go see?”

Tom nodded. He stood up and they both made their way to the car. Vanderwood looked over in their direction and Tom nodded at the man in greeting. 

“I want you to meet her,” Saeyoung gleefully spoke, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. “I'm sure she will be part of--huh?” He tilted his head slightly as he gave a puzzled look at Vanderwood when he saw the front seat empty. The long-haired man nodded toward the back seat and Saeyoung immediately turned and checked to find Ae Cha fast asleep, her head leaning on Saeran's shoulder.

Tom peered into the car and smiled. “Oh she has glasses now,” he mumbled.

Saeyoung turned to him. “What?”

Tom laughed. “Nothing,” he replied. “Well, nice to meet you little missy,” he said in a quiet tone, but to Vanderwood it seemed like he knew more about Ae Cha than he let on. He observed Tom closely, noting his statement about her glasses but decided not to press. The fact that Tom met them outside the city probably meant that Sim Yeong-Ho might have caught up to their goose chase, and Vanderwood needed to get Ae Cha within the heavily guarded Han estate as safely and as soon as possible.

“Get in the car,” Vanderwood stated with urgency. “We cannot stop here for too long. Sit with her at the back,” he ordered, which puzzled Saeyoung at first, but eventually understood.

“Gotcha,” Saeyoung replied and gave Tom’s shoulder two firm pats.

“See ya, Tom,” he said, and Tom returned to pat Saeyoung's shoulder as well.

“Safe travels,” Tom replied. “I'll let you know if something's up.”

Saeyoung got in the car as soon as Vanderwood closed the door at the driver's seat. Saeyoung waved at Tom before rolling up the car window, and Vanderwood made two quick presses at the car horn to say goodbye to the informant.

Tom watched the blue sports car roll back into the mountain road. He placed his hands in his pocket and fished out a set of keys. He walked towards the white and blue bike that was parked near the convenience store and started the engine.

After a few revs, he rolled out toward the main road and made one last look at the direction where Saeyoung’s car went.

“Be safe, Spectre,” he muttered, then he switched gears to accelerate the bike towards the opposite direction.

* * *

“Send the route to the car's GPS,” Vanderwood immediately spoke as soon as they got a few meters away from the gas station, to Saeyoung's surprise.

“How the hell do you always know everything?” He said incredulously and tapped on his phone to send the route information to the car's GPS.

“Common sense, Saeyoung,” he replied. “I just have a habit of observing people.”

The car’s LED dashboard monitor beeped once and showed the route. Vanderwood glanced at the route several times and his eyebrows knotted.

“Shit,” Vanderwood muttered. “We take the scenic route, then,” he sighed. “It's probably going to take us four hours more. Try to get some sleep, and keep Ae Cha's head down,” he instructed as his eyes fixed on the road once again.

“Roger that,” Saeyoung answered. 

* * *

The sound of Saeyoung and Vanderwood’s voice was more than enough to slightly wake Ae Cha, leaving her in the space between reality & dreams. Her arms reached over her head for a brief stretch. A yawn followed afterwards.

The girl re-situated herself in the back seat, eventually turning her body toward Saeyoung in an attempt to become comfortable again. Her phone and earbuds slid off her lap, the phone’s screen glowing underneath the empty car seat. The sound of Davichi’s “ _ 8282” _ quietly played from the earbuds. 

The warmth of Saeyoung’s body heat beside her drew a soft smile out of her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. 

_ That’s better. _

Saeyoung was busy with configuring the RFA app on his phone when he suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his neck. In his surprise, he instinctively backed away and found himself leaning on the car door. When he finally realized Ae Cha was clinging to him he felt his face grow hot as he suddenly remembered his desire for her a few moments ago.

_ Saeyoung… be a good boy, Saeyoung. She's asleep, Saeyoung. Don't take advantage, Saeyoung... _

“Don’t move,” she mewled as she nuzzled her head into his chest. Her body relaxed again, the sound of soft snoring vibrated against his chest. 

He looked down at her sleeping face as soon as she started talking and found himself sigh in resignation. He couldn't help but smile when Ae Cha snuggled into his chest.

“Ah… am I a pillow?” He murmured almost inaudibly, moving his legs slightly to accommodate Ae Cha’s sleeping form against his chest. He could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo as he laid his chin on top of her head, and somehow he instinctively ran his hands on her head.

Then he had an idea.

Grinning, he took the two ends of his jacket and wrapped it around Ae Cha. He smiled widely when both ends wrapped her completely.

_ So tiny and cute~ _

He fastened the link at the hem of his hoodie and zipped his jacket up, effectively creating a snug cocoon around her. He felt her shift against him, and the slight smile on her face told him that she was warm and comfortable.

“Heh, pocketnapped~” he whispered, a smile of satisfaction etched on his face.

Ae Cha's steady breathing on his chest somehow took his mind to a place where it seemed so quiet, peaceful. He gently brushed stray hairs from her face and watched her tranquil expression as she slept. He smiled slightly, and ran his hands up and down her back gently, urging her to relax in his arms.

He took off his glasses and placed it on the small area behind the backseat and the rear windshield. After letting out a yawn he wrapped both arms around Ae Cha, and nuzzled at the top of her head.

The smell of flowers filled his mind until he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Vanderwood glanced at the route on the car’s GPS system as he slowed the car and veered it a little off road to pause at one of the areas where it overlooked the main route going out of the city. Once at a full stop he switched the hazard lights and opened the glove compartment to reach for a pair of binoculars. He rolled the window down on the driver's side and peered into the lens.

As Tom had warned, several checkpoints were set up along the highway. Going through the expressway would have saved them four hours of travel, but it would be dangerous for Ae Cha if she were to be found. Vanderwood sighed and shook his head, then replaced the binoculars back into the glove compartment.

As soon as he got the car back on the road, he glanced at his three passengers at the back seat from the rear view mirror. He let out a slight chuckle seeing Ae Cha cocooned in Saeyoung's jacket.

A slight smile painted on his face in seeing how the three so obviously fell for each other and yet no one wanted to take the first step. Being Saeyoung's work partner for a long time, he was not privy to the younger man’s life. Living in solitude was not something he would want to wish for him, hence he kept mum about RFA back then.

Thinking of RFA made him smile even more. At this point he's glad that he did what he did; because Saeyoung being in the RFA led him to one of the greatest and most precious gifts of his life. He felt a grin spread on his lips as he reached out for his phone on the dash, and pressed 0 on speed dial. He placed the phone against his ear with one hand while the other manned the steering wheel.

The sound of the phone ringing emanated from the earpiece, and after two rings, a female voice spoke.

“Van?”

Vanderwood couldn't help but chuckle at how she spoke his nickname. Her voice was always  _ perfect, _ and in that one word alone he felt a measure of happiness.

“Why are you still up?” He chided, unable to wipe the grin on his face.

“Are you trying to crack a joke? Because it isn't working.”

Jaehee balanced her phone on her shoulder since both her hands were occupied in organizing the pile of paperwork that sat on her coffee table. She sat on the floor clad in t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair pushed back by a white headband.

“You sound happy though,” Vanderwood spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jaehee paused and smiled. She gave one final look at the document folder and flipped it closed, then her right hand reached for the phone so she could hold it properly. She let out a slight laugh, and laid herself down on the fluffy rug on the floor.

“I am,” she replied. “I didn't say I wasn't. How's everyone?”

She heard Vanderwood sigh at the other end of the line. “Oi. You're asking about everyone but me?”

A slight blush tinted Jaehee's cheeks and she let out a giggle. And then, she noticed that she could hear a familiar white noise in the background, like the steady hum of a vehicle motor.

“Van, are you driving?” She asked worriedly. “you shouldn't use your phone while you're driving!”

Vanderwood let out an amused chuckle. “I can shoot people while driving, so I can use a phone just fine.”

“Van!”

Vanderwood laughed. It was certainly one of Jaehee's endearing traits--she always looked out for everyone, and Vanderwood always found her protectiveness appealing to him. “I should be the one nagging you for staying up this late!”

“I’m not na--look who's talking!” Jaehee retorted.

“I don't do it every day, unlike someone I know.”

“Who, Saeyoung?”

“Woman, you--!”

Jaehee let out a light-hearted laugh. Hearing her happiness over the phone made Vanderwood's heart ache to see her. 

“I have a name, Sir Vanderwood.”

“Yeah,” he replied in a low, quiet tone. “A pretty one at that.”

Something bloomed in Jaehee's heart as she heard Vanderwood's tone over the phone. Unbeknownst to the man, she also felt her heart yearning for him. They both had responsibilities, and being away from each other just shortly after they confessed their feelings felt heavy, but Jaehee doesn't want to add to the burden Vanderwood carried on his shoulders.

She rolled over to her side and decided to keep the conversation light.

“You’re very bad at flirting,” she teased, hoping that it would distract them both from the loneliness of being apart.

“Oh so  _ you're  _ good?” Vanderwood chuckled.

“I said no such thing,” Jaehee replied.

“But if you say I'm bad, then you're better, right?” 

“It seems like you've been around Saeyoung too much.”

“Oh look at you,” Vanderwood teased. “You are not getting away from this, beautiful.”

Jaehee felt her face turn red at what Vanderwood said. She tried her best to come up with a witty reply, but her heart sputtered and her mind stalled. Her lips silently hung open and was about to form the words her heart wanted to say, but she stopped herself and sat back up.

“A-anyway,” she cursed herself for stuttering, then shook her head again. “I have reports to finish and I need--”

“Come with the fleet tomorrow.”

She felt herself gasp. She paused for a long while trying to make sense of the loud beating of her heart. “... what?”

“Come pick Jumin up tomorrow.”

Jaehee suddenly realized what he meant. Her heart fluttered once again with Vanderwood's plea, and this also meant she can see him--

\--no. It was out of schedule, and she, like him, had responsibilities that need to come first.

“Van,” she spoke softly. “You know I can't--”

“I want to see you.”

Her heart broke a little when she heard the painful yearning in his voice. She wanted to just tell him yes, but they both knew it won't be that easy. She sighed and clutched at her phone with both hands, her mind already started to work to figure out how his request can be done.

“I... I'll see what I can do.”

Vanderwood smiled. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't be possible, but he wanted to hope--once they get to the villa, he doesn't know when he can see her again.

“Well...that’s better than a no,” he chuckled. “Go to sleep. You'd better be asleep the next time I call!”

Jaehee smiled. “Okay!”

“I'll see you tomorrow!”

“I never promised!”

“I'll look forward to it!”

Jaehee was about to respond but stopped herself when she heard the steady beeping on the phone's receiver. She huffed in frustration and turned off the phone's screen, then rolled to lay on her back once more, her arms splayed freely on her sides.

“So pushy,” she murmured as she pouted, then moved to unlock her phone once more. She typed in a few characters and gave a satisfied smile when she finally sent the message.

Vanderwood's phone made a beep, indicating a message. He glanced at the phone and noticed it was from Jaehee.

He gave a warm smile when he saw the message. He didn't have to touch the phone to read the short message she sent as it flashed on the screen.

_ “I love you.” _


	37. Act 1 - Chapter 36

_They were always so naive._

Could she really blame them? Everyone involved in the RFA is so broken. Lost little lambs looking for their beautiful blonde haired Savior to save the day. It was child’s play to feign tears when her precious _Unknown_ murdered her ex-fiance in cold rage. Faking aphasia after his murder made manipulating Zen and Yoosung into sending her to Alaska easy.

What the RFA wasn’t aware of was her plan of permanently moving Mint Eye Headquarters to Alaska. Her plans wouldn’t have been delayed if it wasn’t for certain bastard red-headed child and a certain heir to the C&R International legacy who doesn’t know when to not get into her fucking business.

Not all is lost, however. Minor setbacks pay off in the end. They always do. Patience rules the day.

Rika admired the breathtaking Alaskan scenery out of the balcony window of the Mint Eye Headquarters. She had the building constructed in vision, everything had to be elegant as her vision of Paradise would be.

_Patience, Rika._

Her green eyes glinted as she imagined a future when she would be everyone’s Savior. She often meditated watching the ferocious waves of the Gulf of Alaska crash into the port nearby the coast. One day her mission of a Paradise will spread all over the world as a never-ending ocean.

Rika reached into her pockets of her robe, revealing a blood-stained letter. She felt her blood boil like poisonous venom thinking about how she had been deceived by that fucking undercover NIS Agent Lee Han-Sol.

“You should have died earlier. It would have saved me trouble,” Rika seethed, crumpling the letter in between her tightening fist.

Potential funders, the new conversion serum, and all of her hard work is in jeopardy all because of two fucking women. Dumb girls.The longer the younger sister was missing, the higher the chance the choker will be decrypted and the RFA becoming involved. And if the RFA became involved…

… she knew the Prime Minister would become involved too. That would be problematic.

She was growing impatient. Saeran wouldn’t have failed her. He never did. Her mistake was allowing her dear _Unknown_ to keep his memories.  To be fully cleansed, she learned a person must start with a clear mind empty of impure memories.

She missed her obedient disciple. He never questioned her motives. He even looked up to her as the true Mother he never had. And now she’s stuck with the egotistical psychopath Yeong-Ho who has lately had a knack in screwing up everything.

_Such a disappointment. I had hoped in welcoming him to Paradise, too._

“Yeong-Ho, I look forward to the day I can get rid of you,” Rika mused.

Until then, she needed to control the strings of her marionette Yeong-Ho to do her bidding. The thrill of his spontaneous results is such a breath of fresh air.  She knew Yeong-Ho won’t fail her this time. His life depended on it.

_The day of reckoning will fall upon the world soon._

 

* * *

_“You stupid little bitch.”_

_The sound of Sim Yeong-ho’s voice swirled around Ae Cha as she sat on the ground, surrounded by a dark void. Her eyes fell to her arms, and she was surprised to see her arms covered in cuts. Her eyes focused on trickles of blood streaming down her arm._

_“How naive to think you can run away from me. Who are you going to run to? No one wants you.” Sim Yeong-ho taunted her._

_“No! I won’t give up!” Ae Cha shouted out into the void as she lifted herself off of the ground.  Something deep inside of her convinced her to get up and fight ._

_Before she could move, the girl was quickly spun around to face the opposite direction. Sim Yeong-ho’s menacing eyes glimmered in the darkness, boring into hers. A gun was pointed at her, the barrel resting against her temples._  
  
“You’re mine ,” he growled before pulling the trigger.

_“NO!”_

Ae Cha’s eyes flew open as her heart pounded out of her chest. The familiar sound of the car’s engine eased her back into reality while she caught her breath. She let out a sigh of relief realizing the scenes she experienced were not real.

“Where did I end up, anyway?” Ae Cha murmured to herself, confused at why she felt _oh so cozy_ and _oh so warm_. Her eyes picked up immediately on the dark-blue night sky. Sunrise must be close.

And then she heard a familiar heartbeat against her ears. Her cheeks heated realizing who she was sleeping against. It was Saeyoung.

The girl carefully slid her hands underneath her to search for her phone. She paid extra attention not to wake Saeyoung, but being zipped up snug in a hoodie is making the task _difficult_.

_My phone has to be here somewhere._

Saeyoung somehow registered the small movement in his sleep, and the soft, familiar warmth against him was too inviting. He unconsciously nuzzled at Ae Cha’s forehead, then settled again as much-needed sleep overcame him once again.

Ae Cha gave up the search for her phone when Saeyoung stirred. She let out a small sigh and relaxed against his body again, wrapping her arms around him. The sound of his heart beating along with his warmth was more than enough to settle her back into the world of dreams.

_\-----_

He could not imagine how mornings would even be more perfect than this.

Her red hair had grown long; it fell like rivulets of wine down the gentle slopes of her shoulder to the swell of her breasts. Sunlight that seeped through the curtains danced on the dip of her waist and the swell of her hips, her long legs hidden under the blanket she managed to almost kick off her in her sleep.

Jumin watched with wonder how he could feel any more love for the woman that laid beside him. Day after day he woke up to her peaceful countenance as she slept, and day after day he felt her sinking even further in his heart.

He smiled as she knotted her eyebrows in her sleep, and wondered what she may have been dreaming about. He gently brushed his thumb on her forehead, hoping to dispel the gentle creases that formed there.

She visibly relaxed as he caressed her, a small smile formed on her lips. His heart skipped as she opened her emerald eyes that were glassy and half-lidded from sleep.

“Does it hurt?” He asked while he gently moved stray strands of hair from her eyes.

Reine giggled and scooted closer to him. She snuggled against the smooth skin of his bare chest and planted a kiss on his collarbone. “Aren't you supposed to say “good morning” first?”

She felt his chest vibrate with the low chuckle that escaped his lips. “What about “saranghae”? Would that count?”

Reine giggled and nuzzled at his neck. “Yeah. I think that would count.”

Rachmaninoff then started playing in the room, which made them both turn toward the side table where Jumin's mobile phone laid. He reached behind him with his right hand, but still kept Reine snuggled in his arms.

His eyebrows knotted in confusion when Saeyoung's name showed on the Caller ID. “Saeyoung. What is it?”

“Good morning~” he spoke gleefully on the receiver, and in the quietness of the morning, Reine heard Saeyoung's giddy greeting and rolled her eyes. “We’ll be there in an hour!”

“What?” Reine remarked, puzzled. “Aren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow?”

“Ah! Good morning, Reine!” Saeyoung spoke louder on the receiver, which made Jumin wince.

“You're being awfully loud at six in the morning,” he warned.

“Ah, sorry, sorry. Well, plans changed,” Saeyoung sighed. “And we couldn't do a phone call unless we were well outside the city. Sim Yeong-Ho is sniffing Ae Cha out,” he explained. “I'll explain the details later, but I just wanted to tell you we're coming--we don't want to run into you doing...you know~”

The couple looked at each other, aware of the red tint that spread on their faces. “I will hurt you, Saeyoung,” Reine threatened, and Jumin let out a slight chuckle.

“Don't be jealous, Saeyoung,” Jumin teased.

“I will _really_ hurt you!” She threatened with a low voice.

The line was disconnected. She sighed and looked up at Jumin, who was watching her fume with an amused smile on his face.

“What?” she pouted.

“Nothing,” he replied, then planted a kiss on her forehead. “I'll get the bath running. We should be ready...and _dressed_...before they come in. Although I'd rather watch you like this all day,” he teased, which was answered by a wide-eyed, flushed expression from the redhead.

Reine playfully smacked him with a pillow. “Go get the bath running then!” She said as she buried her face under the blanket.

“As my lady wishes,” Jumin replied as he left a light kiss on her shoulder.

* * *

“Zen! Wait up!”

  
The smaller blonde called out from behind to the silver-haired actor. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon in the city, and the sky was slowly changing from navy to a purplish-red hue. A new day was beginning, and what better way to start off a new day than with an invigorating jog…

… Or so that’s what Zen believed every morning.

Zen and Yoosung decided it would be best for the two of them to stay together until they received word the twins, Ae Cha, and Vanderwood made it safely to Jumin’s mountain villa where Reine was staying tomorrow. Jumin entrusted the two with watching over the RFA until Sim Yeong-Ho was behind bars so the two knew any slip up with jeopardize the operation.

However, that still didn’t stop Zen from maintaining his early morning routine. What it did mean was Yoosung was dragged along to run as well. Once Zen found out Yoosung had a crush on a girl at the university he attended, Zen made it his mission to turn Yoosung into the perfect _boyfriend material_. What Zen didn’t realize was how much work it was going to be.

The distance between the duo continued growing until Zen came to a stop in front of a cafe in order to catch up. He signed realizing Yoosung was a half a block behind him.

Even covered with sweat glistening all over his body, Zen still looked so _damn beautiful_. Girls froze seeing him pass by, reaching for their smartphones to take pictures. Zen made note of the growing crowd of females around him and turned back to watch Yoosung finally catch up.

“Yoosung! Hurry up!” Zen shouted.  
  
“I...I’m….h-here…” Yoosung keeled over in front of Zen, attempting to catch his breath once he finally caught up. The only exercising this blonde really participated in was exercising his fingers during LOLOL raids.  He reached for a bottle of water from his hoodie’s pocket and chugged the liquid.

“God, you really are out of shape,” Zen shook his head with dismay. “Do you only play computer games? Tut, tut. That’s not healthy!”

“I do more than play games!,” Yoosung retorted.

“Yeah. Yeah. I know,” Zen chuckled as they both walked in between the two buildings. It was a quick shortcut to city parking where Zen’s motorcycle was parked.  

“I’m just messing with you. You really _are_ slow though!”

“Do you think they’ll make it there safely?” Yoosung asked vaguely, changing the subject. He pushed his hair out of his face, shoving his hands into his hoodie’s pockets.

“I ho-- _Ah-a-achoo!_ ,” Zen sneezed, scaring a group of tom cats sitting around a trash receptacle. The felines scattered in every direction. Zen reached for a kleenex and a bottle of allergy medicine  from his hoodie pocket. He quickly opened the bottle cap, popped the pill into his mouth, and swallowed.

Before the two reached the other end of the alleyway, two women blocked the way out to the sidewalk. When Yoosung caught eyes with the women blocking the way, he grabbed a hold of Zen’s sleeve to get his attention.

“Huh?” Zen glanced up and noticed the women in front of him. He looked at Yoosung and back at the women. _Ah, they must be fans,_ Zen reasoned.

“Good morning Ladies,” Zen smiled and winked at them. They were pretty cute. The girls had to be in their twenties. One sported blonde hair, while the other had red. But why were they here?

“You.” The red haired girl pointed at the blonde, ignoring Zen. “Are you Yoosung Kim, leader of the of the Ae Cha Lee fan cafe?”

Yoosung’s eyes widened at the question and he felt anxiousness growing in his chest. No one has asked about Ae Cha Lee since she disappeared three years ago. Before he could answer, Zen grabbed Yoosung’s arm and pulled the younger boy behind him.

“Why does it matter? She’s been gone for years,” Zen insisted, his crimson eyes locked on both of the girls.  He knew the situation was turning dangerous, and so he did what he knew what to do best. He was going to protect his friend.

“I’m the leader of the fan cafe,” Zen lied. Yoosung shot his friend an incredulous look.

A silence fell between the two girls and Zen and Yoosung. Tension hung heavy around the four. To the girl’s advantage it was early enough in the day from an upcoming major holiday there was barely any foot traffic on the streets of Seoul.

The sound of feminine laughter filled the air. The boys watched as both girls reached inside their coat pockets, pulling out handguns. They pointed their weapons at the men, and slowly approached them.

“We know that’s a lie,” the blonde girl mocked, placing her handgun’s barrel on Yoosung’s chest. She stood close to Yoosung to conceal her weapon. Yoosung swallowed hard as she watched the girl stare at him with menace.

“We won’t kill you if you do us a simple favor,” the red haired girl smirked, also placing her gun’s barrel on Zen’s chest. She followed the same strategy as the blonde. To any normal passerby, it would appear two couples were displaying their affection to each other.  
  
If they only knew the danger Zen and Yoosung were in.  
  
The two boys glanced at each other and back at the girls. A sense of dread fell over them, and they knew as soon as they were able to make it out alive they needed to contact Jumin as soon as possible.

“We need you to compose a message asking for help in locating her or we will unload all of these bullets in you,” the girl with blonde hair hissed.

“You’ll help a girl out, right?” The crimson-haired girl added.

“F-Fine! I’ll do it,” Yoosung stammered while he carefully reached into his hoodie’s pocket and grabbed his smartphone.  
  
Both girls gave a sickening sweet grin and took two steps back from the duo, keeping their guns aimed at the boys. Zen gritted his teeth and felt anger reaching its boiling point deep inside of him. _Why did it have to be girls?_ If it were guys, he would be more than happy to instigate a fight. But… girls? Girls are Zen’s kryptonite.

Silence filled the air again while Yoosung brought up the fan cafe page on his phone. His mind filled with pain for the girl who he idolized, and he worried what sort of danger the girl truly was in.

His thoughts were quickly disturbed when something caught his eyes.  


“Huh?” Yoosung said aloud as he scrolled through the fan cafe. His eyebrows knotted in confusion reading new message titles.

 

> **[The missing girl “Charity” behind the mysterious flyers is Ae Cha Lee! PROOF INSIDE!!]**
> 
> **[Netizens should be ashamed for the downfall of Ae Cha!]**
> 
> **[Please come back, Ae Cha! We will support you in your mental health battle!]**
> 
> **[Resource guide to the mental health facility taking care of Ae Cha]**
> 
> **[How Ae Cha Lee Became Charity Lee: Discussing Split Personalities in K-POP]**
> 
> **[Ae Cha Lee Search Party: Let’s band together and find our idol!]**
> 
> **[Thank a Police Officer for their efforts in finding our lovely Ae Cha!]**

“Hey, what’s wrong bro?” Zen asked, trying to lean over to view Yoosung’s screen.

“There’s a bunch of new messages about Ae Cha in the----”

The blonde girl snatched Yoosung’s phone out of his head and quickly looked over the phone.  Yoosung and Zen looked at each other with worry written all over their faces. Panic settled in both of their chests.

“Well this is certainly interesting. Inform our _Boss_ of the developments,” she instructed the red-haired girl, her back now facing Yoosung.

The blonde girl whipped around to face the Yoosung. The grin on her face became menacing. The handed the phone to Yoosung and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Yoosung’s eyes widened with fear, expecting to be shot at any moment.

“Looks like you’re safe for now. Goodbye oppa~” the blonde teased before turning and then running away with the redhead.

Once the girls were out of their sight, Yoosung collapsed to his knees in shock. Zen let out a sigh of relief and fumbled through his jacket for his motorcycle keys.

“What the hell was that!?” Zen whispered.

“I-I d-don’t know” Yoosung stuttered. “We need to talk to Jumin and Saeyoung!”

“Let’s get back to my place where it’s safe,” Zen walked over to Yoosung and helped him up. Yoosung smiled, thanking his silver-hair friend before they both headed toward the parking lot.  They were surprised to see no trace of the girls who had nearly killed them.  
  
_“What the fuck is going on?”_ Zen thought to himself as they ran to his motorcycle. Whatever this was about, he knew it wasn’t good. The duo needed to reach out to the rest of the RFA as soon as possible.


	38. Act 1 - Chapter 37

The morning sun was merely peeking through the silhouettes of the mountains when Vanderwood finally approached the heavily guarded perimeter of the Han mountain estate.  They spotted the men in familiar black ties, but this time they are clad with heavy black coats to battle the winter chill.

As they approached the driveway, a man raised his hand to halt the vehicle. Vanderwood rolled his windows down and smiled. “Good morning,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Mr. Vanderwood. Mr. Han is waiting for you at the villa,” the man smiled, and turned his gaze inside the car and visually inspecting the passengers. 

Satisfied, he gave a curt nod. “Just go straight this road and turn left on the crossroad. It'll take you to the mountain pass all the way up to the villa,” he explained, and Vanderwood nodded.

“Thank you,” Vanderwood smiled, and rolled the windows up.

The estate was way  _ bigger  _ than anyone expected. Vanderwood tried to visually check how far out the perimeter wall was, but he can't make out where it actually ends.  _ Did they buy the entire fucking mountain?! _

Saeyoung whistled, his eyes darting around the area. “Someone wanted to show off and impress a lady,” he chuckled lightly. “Although I have to admit, it's impressive in size alone,” he commented.

When they got to the mountain road they could already see the villa on top of it. Saeyoung shook Saeran awake gently, and two green eyes fluttered open and Saeran let out a yawn.

“Where are we?” He rubbed sleep away from his eyes, then stared at Saeyoung and Ae Cha in curiosity as Ae Cha remained zipped up in Saeyoung's jacket.

“We're in the Hans’ mountain estate,” Vanderwood replied, which prompted Saeran to take his curious gaze from Ae Cha and his twin to the mountains outside.

Saeran's eyebrows furrowed when he realized that it's already bright outside. It should have only taken them four hours to get to the estate. He checked the time, and it was a quarter to seven already.

“Did something happen?” He spoke, letting out another yawn.

“We had to take the scenic route,” Saeyoung replied. “Apparently the main route was riddled with checkpoints. I don't know how Yeong-Ho managed it, but he did,” he spoke, distaste evident in his voice.

Saeran blinked once. “How'd you know where to pass?” The question was obviously directed to Vanderwood, who smiled as he glanced at Saeran through the rearview mirror. 

“We met Tom along the way,” Vanderwood replied. “He told us where to go.”

“Shady bastard,” Saeran murmured.

“I asked him how he knew,” Saeyoung sighed as he spoke softly, careful not to wake Ae Cha. “But as long as he keeps us out of trouble, then I can forgive some secrecy.”

Even as the twins spoke softly in the car, the sudden noise was more than enough to elicit the sound of a small moan out of Ae Cha as she stirred in her slumber. She let out a breathy yawn before nuzzling her face into Saeyoung’s chest. A smile grew on her lips as her body relaxed again.

“Saeran… share your chocolate with me,”  Ae Cha murmured quietly against Saeyoung.

The twins looked at Ae Cha's sleeping form, and Saeran started patting his jacket pockets in case he had any chocolate with him. He frowned when he found that he didn't, and Saeyoung chuckled lightly. 

Suddenly, they stopped their upward ascent and the road to the villa was right in front of them. Vanderwood whistled at how extravagant the villa was.

As soon as they got within a hundred meters from the house, Saeyoung spotted Reine emerging from the front door, who was followed closely by Jumin. 

Saeran gently ran his hand up and down Ae Cha’s arm through Saeyoung's hoodie. “We're here,” he spoke, trying to rouse her from her sleep.

Ae Cha’s golden-hazel slowly fluttered opened from the sensation of Saeran’s touch running down her arm. Her eyes focused on a set of ember eyes and a set of green eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

_ How did I end up back here? _

_ … And how long have they been watching me?  _

“Good morning,” Ae Cha yawned with confusion in her tone. The girl stretched out inside of Saeyoung’s hoodie, contentment filling her features again as her head rested on his chest. 

“ _ I guess I got my wish after all _ ,” Ae Cha mused to herself, recalling the chat between her and Saeyoung sometime overnight.  The brightening sky meant it was morning. Just how long were they on the road? She wanted to check the time. 

Oh, that’s right.  She was looking for her phone.  _ It’s probably dead by now.  _

“Where’s my phone?” Ae Cha asked, looking up at the twins. 

“It slipped under the seat,” Saeran replied, noticing the earbuds from under the front passenger seat. He reached forward to retrieve it, his arm and chest resting slightly on Ae Cha’s leg, then finally got the device and handed it over to her.

“Thank you,” Ae Cha said with a smile and pressed the power button on the side of her smartphone hoping there may be some power left. An empty battery icon displayed on the screen, signaling the phone was indeed dead. 

“We're here,” Vanderwood announced as he rolled the car into a space in the front yard and turned off the engine.

Reine was smiling from ear to ear as she saw the blue sports car roll into the driveway. She almost forgot that she was still recovering from injury that she almost ran to her when she alighted the vehicle; pain shot from her midsection that made her wince and reconsider her pace. Jumin caught her gently by her elbows to steady her, and she turned to him and offered a quick smile of thanks.

“Ae Cha!” She greeted and smiled slightly at her sister's disheveled hair. She took careful strides and finally stood in front of her little sister, and easily wrapped her arms around Ae Cha for a long, tight hug.

“Unnie! You look well,” Ae Cha noted as she was wrapped in her sister’s embrace. 

A gust of wind blew through the group, and Jumin felt a slight humidity in the air. He turned to the group and spoke. “Let's get inside,” he beckoned. “The air is humid--let’s get out of the cold.”

With an arm around Ae Cha, Reine nodded and proceeded to tell Ae Cha how lovely the villa was; her voice excited and giddy. Vanderwood was busying himself with gathering all the items they needed for a temporary base along with Saeyoung, while Saeran carried all the bags.

Jumin stared at the sky. He often spent time in between flights and watching nature as a kid, and he knew the telltale signs of a snowstorm. He opened the door for Saeran to step in with the bags and same with Saeyoung and Vanderwood.

“I feel so special,” Saeyoung mused. “The C&R vice chairman opening doors for me!”

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Jumin replied, and then shut the door behind him as he hung his coat on the rack by the door. “It will never happen again.”

Reine was already busy excitedly touring Ae Cha around the villa. There were more than enough rooms for everyone, and she excitedly pointed out the hot spring infinity pool.

The pool was situated in the villa's backyard, on the precipice of a mountain drop. The edges of the pool seemed to disappear seamlessly into the horizon and overlooking it was the grandest view of the snow-capped mountain ranges that extended as far as the eye can see, and the rolling white clouds that blanketed the forest below.

“This is my favorite place!” Reine smiled, and she breathed deeply, enjoying the warm steam from the heated pool.

After which, Reine led Ae Cha to the kitchen to help get at least some hot tea ready. While Reine waited for the water to boil, she turned to Ae Cha, who was busy placing tea bags on each of the cups.

“Say,” she started, and leaned slightly on the granite counter. “What happened out there?”

Ae Cha’s hand hesitated over the cup she was dropping a teabag into. She bit her lip and lifted her head to look at Reine. Her eyes darkened slightly as she felt fear constricting her chest. 

> _ You can’t hide from me.  _

“Ah… Nothing that  _ special _ ,” Ae Cha replied, sarcasm intentionally blending into each syllable. 

“Unless my face being plastered all over Seoul in a missing person flyer counts as  _ special _ ,” Ae Cha concluded, finally dropping the tea bag into the cup. 

Reine contemplated on the news that Ae Cha shared, and then sighed. “It was a good call to leave the city immediately--who knows what could have happened if--”

The sound of Rachmaninoff emanated from the living room, which made Reine stop in mid-sentence.

Jumin's phone rang as it vibrated on the wooden table, and he turned to pick it up. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Zen on the caller ID, and found it odd that he would call at this hour, or call  _ at all.   _

He gave a confused look at Saeyoung, who stepped over to look at the caller ID. Jumin noted the slight tinge of worry that passed in his expression, while he pressed the green answer button.

“Zen.”

“What the  _ hell _ is going on!?” Zen exclaimed over the phone, out of breath. His voice echoed in his living room.

A muffled, panicked voice then interrupted Zen.  It was Yoosung. 

“Is Ae Cha okay? I can’t get a hold of her!” 

Jumin placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows furrowed in keeping a blooming headache out. “Why is everyone so  _ loud _ today?” He murmured, and then straightened to place a hand on his hip. “Spectre just got here along with Ae Cha, now can you  _ please _ stop shouting?” He replied with an exasperated tone. 

He sighed but his expression changed into suspicion in an instant. “Did something happen?” He asked almost immediately.

“Of course something happened. Why would I be calling you?” Zen sighed. “Yoosung and I were nearly fucking shot by two very cute, but very creepy girls not even less than an hour ago! They wanted Yoosung to post something in his little fan cafe for Ae Cha, but ran off all of the sudden.”

_ “Fan cafe?”  _ Jumin’s eyes were puzzled, but that was enough hint for Saeyoung. He fumbled for his phone and shouted loud enough for Zen to hear. “Tell Yoosung I'm borrowing his password!” He said as he logged into Ae Cha’s fan cafe.

And there they were: threads upon threads about Ae Cha and connecting her to Charity Lee. Saeran looked over by Saeyoung's shoulder and he immediately turned the TV to the news channel.

Reine wondered what the commotion was as she strode into the living room with cups of hot tea. She settled the tray down on the coffee table by the fireplace and watched as the newscaster's voice emanated from the speakers.

_ “In entertainment news: former idol trainee and grand champion of So U Wanna be a K-POP Star, Lee Ae Cha, is allegedly suffering from a mental illness, and is “in danger of hurting herself”.  _

_ According to the representative from Nirvana Institute of Behavioral Health, she allegedly escaped the facility yesterday morning. Lee Ae Cha was taken in for intensive treatment around two and a half years ago, and had stayed within the facility ever since. Her escape from the institution was most unfortunate, and NIBH stated that “she is most in danger of hurting herself because of her condition”. _

_ The institution declined to comment about the specifics of her mental issues and opted to keep it private as respect to their patient. _

_ Thousands of her fans have taken their voices online through social media sites, online blogs and fan cafes, showing support and love in her trying times, and bashing the K-Pop industry for causing her “breakdown”. _

_ As of yesterday afternoon, police have been mobilized, as well as fans and supporters, in search of--” _

“Zen, whatever you do, don't leave the house,” Jumin spoke over the TV audio, his voice stern and concerned. “Call Jaehee when you're ready to leave. I'll instruct her to have you stay in C&R and make the necessary precautions for you to be well-protected.”

Reine felt the tension on Jumin's shoulders as he spoke to Zen over the phone. The feeling of dread washed over her. The past few days were nothing but blissful, but now things have finally caught up to them.

“I'll get on a chopper early tomorrow--I just need to wait this snowstorm out. For now, I'll end this call so I can make the necessary preparations.”

Reine's heart sank a little as she watched him end the call. She pressed her lips together tightly at the thought of Jumin leaving too soon. She knew it was necessary; Jumin has a responsibility with C&R and RFA that he needed to attend to, but it did not mean it would make her any less sad to see him go.

A light  _ thud  _ disturbed the growing tension in the living room. Ae Cha’s phone laid at her feet as her widened eyes took in every word and image displayed on the television. She had intended on following Reine but froze upon seeing her face on the television, opting to stand in the doorframe connecting the kitchen to the living room. Her head slightly tilted as the cogs in her mind began processing what she just witnessed.

“My… condition?” Ae Cha mumbled in disbelief as her chest drummed a very familiar and frightening sensation. She fought back tears trying to fall from the sides of her eyes. 

_ Don’t cry, Ae Cha. You have to be strong. You can’t let everyone down.  _

“You knew about this?” Saeran questioned Vanderwood, who was nonchalantly reorganizing wires from the corner of the room, seated with the pile of electronics they brought in. 

The man looked up, surprised with the question. He took a glance at the TV and then back to Saeran, then gave a small sigh as he busied himself once more. “Pretty much,” he replied. “It wasn't so hard to guess. But that man has no originality whatsoever,” he inserted the CAT5 cable on one of the sockets on the network switch. “It was pretty easy to figure him out, hence we got to leave way earlier than he expected.”

Reine bent to pick up Ae Cha’s phone on the floor, and winced as she stood back up. She checked and wiped the phone with her hand and handed it over to Ae Cha. 

She then lifted her hand to pat Ae Cha's hair and gave her a gentle smile, but the worry was still etched on her face. “Are you alright?” She asked quietly. 

“I’m okay, “Ae Cha quipped, however, the look on her face painted a different story. The girl’s hands trembled as she reached for her phone. 

> _ I will always find you. _

“I need some fresh air,” Ae Cha announced and quickly turned away to head outside to avoid crying in front of the group. 

Reine watched as Ae Cha strode across the room to exit from the front door. She let out a sigh as she grabbed a thick fleece blanket and made a move to follow her outside, but Jumin held out his hand to stop her.

“Let her be,” he said, gently rubbing her shoulders through the thick fabric of her sweater. Reine worriedly glanced at the direction Ae Cha went, and clutched the blanket to her chest.

Vanderwood sighed and stood up. “And it's cold outside, Reine. You're injured. Saeran, go after her. Saeyoung,” he then grabbed the TV remote and turned the device off. “I need you to place additional security around the immediate perimeter of the estate. We need to make sure that there are no snooping eyes around. It is imperative that Ae Cha is not to be found until she's ready.”

Saeyoung grabbed a toolbox and a backpack from the pile, then fished inside his jacket for his winter gloves and beanie. Saeran loosely wrapped his wool scarf around his neck high enough to cover his nose. Reine placed the thick fleece blanket on Saeran's hands, to help keep Ae Cha warm when he finds her.

“Be back before sundown,” Jumin reminded. “A snowstorm is brewing.”  
  
Reine looked up at Jumin wondering how he knew. 


	39. Act 1 - Chapter 38

There was a certain calmness in the cold, humid air which tempered the burning pain Ae Cha felt growing inside of her. A mix of emotions ran through her veins, which caused the sensation in her chest to drum unevenly.

_Is this what the world gets to see me as now? A girl gone crazy? What if Saeyoung and Saeran believe that?_

The girl studied her new surroundings to find a place where she could sit. Her eyes took in the breathtaking nature around her, and she instantly wished she could see the full potential of beauty the mountain could bring during the spring. She spotted a large, protruding rock behind a tall tree a few yards away from the blue sportscar.

She felt goosebumps forming on her arms underneath the black and gray polyester sweater dress she had been wearing since yesterday as a gust of wind blew her hair from the north. She straightened out the hem of the dress as she sat down on the hard surface. Her glance sunk to her legs where she idly picked at her at tights, losing herself to her own thoughts.

_Why does the media suddenly care now? I’ve carried a burden of being someone’s toy, alone for years._

_Now people care because I have a label?_

Stray tears fell down the sides of her face the longer she sat in silence outside. The sound of the wind blew in her ears again, sending a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly, something warm and soft was wrapped around Ae Cha's shoulders, dispelling the cold.

Saeran leaned on the tree right beside the rock where Ae Cha sat, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket while his eyes watched the colors of the sky.

“Are they that important to you?” He asked with a quiet voice, his breath creating billows of mist as he spoke.

Ae Cha looked up Saeran with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks, surprised at how it was like he always knew the thoughts lingering in her mind. It was like he had a window into her psyche. She wondered if she was easy to read.

“Do you believe what is being said about me?” Ae Cha replied. 

Saeran looked down into her round, golden-hazel eyes and he turned to face her. “I asked you a question, first.”

Ae Cha sighed as Saeran insisted on his question being answered. His green eyes implored for an answer from the girl.

“I don’t know,” Ae Cha confessed, her glance sinking to the ground again as she clenched the warm blanket.

“I can’t decide if I should be frustrated the entire country is eating up this lie, feel offended at the  sudden care about my well being because I have a label, be angry so many people believe Charity Lee is some name I made up for myself when it’s my English name, or---”

 

> _I will always find you._

“-- be frightened he’ll kidnap me from my new family before I’m taught how to defend myself. There are so many people involved in hunting me down, and none of them know they are part of some scheme to take me away.”

Everything she said was true to her, but perhaps, she contemplated the thought maybe she was thinking _too much_ what others thought of her. Ae Cha clenched onto the blanket a little tighter as her gaze lifted again. Her eyes watched fast-moving clouds float in across the sky, deciding if she should share the burden hitting the hardest.

But with Saeran, she could never hide her insecurities. Not him. Never. She couldn’t explain the connection she instantly felt with him the moment they were alone for the first time after waking up in the Choi residence.

“You and Saeyoung barely know me… I… I wanted the both of you to get to know me. The real me. The girl that hid underneath all of the makeup,” Ae Cha admitted, her glance falling to the ground again.

“I... I don’t want you two to look at me any differently because of what’s being said.”

Saeran let out a snort. Afterward, he stifled a chuckle while his shoulders shook slightly. _“Barely_ know you?” He moved to stand before Ae Cha and gently traced his finger along her jaw to her chin, making her look up at him. The laughter in his eyes is gone, but was replaced with something more... _sensual._

“We know you,” Saeran spoke in a low, quiet tone. “We know enough to tell which is real or not. If other people affected you this much I must say I'm getting jealous,” he moved his thumb to gently brush on her chin, almost touching her lower lip.

A cold gust of wind blew from the valley below, and the chill brought Saeran back to his senses. He withdrew his hand from her and was about to step back. “We need to get back into the villa,” he said. “We'll get sick in this cold.”

Was it cold outside? Ae Cha lost her sense of temperature, a heat began burning deep inside of her. Before Saeran could take a full step backward, Ae Cha grabbed his hand.  

“Wait,” Ae Cha called out softly, biting the side of her lip.  She took her other hand and reached out for his jacket, her fingers idly thumbing the hem.

“Can you… tell me what you know is real?” Her eyes flickered with softness and curiosity.

Saeran stared into her round golden hazel eyes and he pressed his lips together for a small smile. He used this opportunity to help Ae Cha to stand up, and he took the two ends of the fleece blanket to wrap it tighter around her.

“What I know is real is you standing here in front of me, uncertain, frightened, but brave. You are nothing like what others paint you to be,” he replied, then he finally stepped back to try to conceal the redness of his cheeks.

A coy smile spread Ae Cha’s face hearing Saeran’s words. She stepped forward again and looked into his green eyes.

“I’d love to know what _you_ paint me out to be one day, Saeran,” Ae Cha giggled.

* * *

“Shouldn’t Saeyoung be returning soon?”

Ae Cha’s words filled the living room quarters where she watched for any sign of the older twin from the tall mezzanine windows. After returning to the villa with Saeran earlier in the day, she spent the day unpacking her belongings in her new living space for the next three months, as well as catch up with Reine in what she’s missed the last few days.

It warmed her heart to see her older sister so calm and relaxed. Reine’s expression reminded her so much of their father.

Ae Cha’s concern at the moment was the sun was setting and she still hadn’t seen Saeyoung since the car ride. To make matters worse, snow began to fall within the last hour and the snowflakes were dropping a very steady rate. The ground was already covered in at least a couple of inches of wet, fluffy snow.

Her face was nearly pressed against the glass as her eyes followed snow blowing in different directions, flakes alternating between sleet and slushy snow.  Her warm breath left a small patch of foggy condensation as her eyes continued to watch for Saeyoung. She became increasingly worried as darkness slowly overtook the day, leading into nightfall.

_“Where are you?”_

* * *

“Saeyoung. Get back here,” Vanderwood commanded over the communicator, which was answered by a moment of static and the familiar sound of Saeyoung's voice.

“Just two more and I'm done! I can't risk anyone snooping around on her,” he reasoned out, which made Vanderwood sigh.

“Don't whine when you get sick, stubborn brat,” he murmured, and was already making his way towards the kitchen.

Reine came out from the storage room with an armful of fluffy blankets and saw Ae Cha staring at the distance. She remembered Jumin mentioning that a snowstorm is set to happen, and she immediately placed the blankets on the couch and walked to stand beside Ae Cha.

“Come,” she urged. “Let's make some dry heating pads.”

“Huh?” Ae Cha turned to face Reine with a confused expression on her features. The girl has stitched, sewn, and built with her hands an assortment of things, but the words coming out of Reine’s lips were foreign to her.

“What’s a dry heating pad?” Ae Cha asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Reine smiles at her and takes her hand, then leads her to the spacious kitchen where Vanderwood was busy boiling chicken for stock. Reine opened the overhead cabinets and handed a few thin towels to Ae Cha. “Saeyoung is going to be cold when he gets back. This is to help him warm up,” she closed the cabinet and turned to Ae Cha. “Let's sew the ends together to make pouches.”

The sisters busied themselves on stitching the ends of two towels, and once done, Reine filled the pouches with uncooked rice. With all edges sewn shut, they have what looks like a bean pillow.

“You pop this in the microwave and set for one minute on medium high once he comes in,” she explained. “Hot towels will just make him feel colder since it's moist--this will help warm him up without that problem,” she smiles and hands the pouches to Ae Cha.

She then hugs her sister and speaks softly. “It's our duty to worry about our boys,” she said. “But standing around won't accomplish anything. Let's just trust Saeyoung and wait, okay?”

Ae Cha’s cheeks instantly flared a rosy hue as Reine’s words replayed in her head. When did the twins become _hers_? _Were they hers?_

Just as Reine started to pull away from Ae Cha, the sound of the front door opening and the howling winds from outside was heard all the way to the kitchen. Vanderwood immediately turned off the stove and removed the pot from the heat, then threw his apron on the counter. He wordlessly ran toward the living room.

Reine turned to Ae Cha and grabbed the heating pads from her hands. “Go to him! Quick!” She urged her as she popped the pouches in the microwave.

Without hesitation, Ae Cha nodded and hurried into the living room. Cold air which lingered in the villa from the brisk, howling wind intensified the closer she reached the front door. She felt a sense of dread realizing anyone that would have went out in this weather and stayed out for as long as they did would surely catch the flu at the bare minimum.

Saeyoung stood by the doorway, his red hair wet and plastered to his forehead, his face deathly pale and movement sluggish. His eyes were a dull gold, and once he locked his sights on Ae Cha, he let out a weak, almost non-existent smile and fell unconscious.


	40. Act 1 - Chapter 39

Vanderwood thanked Reine mentally for placing the heavy blankets on the couch. He immediately wrapped Saeyoung in one, then carried him over to the couch.

“Ae Cha, can you please fetch the heating pads you made?” Vanderwood requested, which Ae Cha was more than eager to comply. 

As soon as Ae Cha got back into the kitchen, Reine placed the heated pouches on a towel to not burn Ae Cha, then urged her to run back to the living room where Saeyoung laid.

Vanderwood was busy getting rid of Saeyoung's cold, wet shirt when Ae Cha came into the living room. Saeyoung looked deathly pale, his fingers were starting to turn white. Once his shirt was completely removed he grabbed the pouches and the towel from Ae Cha's hands. He placed the pouches on the couch for a moment and used the warm towel to dry his upper body. Afterward, he took the pouches and placed them on his chest and shoulder areas.

Reine did not miss the peculiar behavior from Saeran, who was oddly content to watch everything from a distance. She found it quite odd that he wouldn’t lend a hand to aid his brother.  And the look in his eyes-- _ fear?-- _ made her tilt her head in wonder.

She shook her head; this isn’t the time to let her mind wander.  She walked over to Ae Cha instead and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Let's leave Vanderwood to do his job,” she gently urged, although the knot of worry on Reine's eyebrows was hard to dismiss. Saeyoung was not shivering despite the cold--it is possible that hypothermia has gotten to a dangerous stage.

“Isn’t there anything else I can do?” Ae Cha implored.  She couldn’t take her focus off of Saeyoung’s pale body. He appeared practically lifeless with only shallow breaths showing signs of life. This wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t hunted in the first place. 

_ What sort of cruel joke was this? Everyone close to me is getting hurt.  _

All of a sudden, Saeyoung began to shiver violently. Vanderwood and Reine shared a sigh of relief. Shivering is a good sign that the body recognizes that it's cold--and is trying to warm itself up. Reine watched as Vanderwood draped the blankets around him for warmth.

“There is one very important thing I'll have you do, Ae Chan,” Vanderwood said as he stood and turned to Ae Cha.

“Take your shirt off and cuddle with him in the blanket.”

“Say  _ what _ ?” Ae Cha’s jaw dropped and her heart jumped out of her chest the moment her mind processed Vanderwood’s instructions.  He surely could haven’t meant....

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you Vandy,” Ae Cha let out a nervous chuckle. “I thought you said I needed to take my shirt off and cuddle with him in the blanket.” 

“That's exactly what I said,” Vanderwood sighed. “Let this be your first lesson. When sharing body heat in the event of hypothermia, the best way is to do it skin to skin under the blankets,” he instructed. “I'll carry him to his room and you have to do as I tell you,” he said. “Or else we will risk losing him.”

Vanderwood effortlessly carried Saeyoung over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs. “Follow me, and bring the pouches and blankets,” he instructed. 

As soon as Vanderwood laid Saeyoung on his bed, the redhead started shivering once again, his teeth chattering.

“I'll leave you two in here,” Vanderwood sighed. “Please, do as I say. As soon as he stops shivering, call me on the phone. Don't leave him alone even for an instant,” he said to the smaller girl. “I'll prepare something to warm him up.”

Vanderwood hurriedly paced toward the hallway before Ae Cha could protest, and closed the door behind him.

“Is this really happening?” Ae Cha whispered the moment the door closed. The girl was quickly becoming a bundle of nerves at the very thought of…

_ Breathe. You have slept with this boy for almost a month. This is just the same but without clothes. _

_ Without clothes. _

Unlike the dress she was wearing when they first arrived, Ae Cha had made herself comfortable in a robin blue oversized sweatshirt sometime after returning to the villa. A pair of loose black shorts hid neatly underneath. 

The girl walked over to the other side of the bed, setting her phone and the dry heat pads on the nightstand. She carefully laid the blanket at the edge of the bed, her hands visibly trembled. In the back of Ae Cha’s mind, she feared Saeyoung would think she was taking advantage of him. 

The sound of Saeyoung’s chattering teeth startled the girl out of her thoughts, and she immediately grabbed the bottom hem of her sweatshirt. 

“Fuck,” Ae Cha mumbled, spinning around with her back now facing Saeyoung. The longer the girl procrastinate, the higher the chance Saeyoung would be in serious trouble. 

_ You can do this, Ae Cha. Saeyoung’s life depends on this.  _

Ae Cha carefully pulled the sweatshirt over her head and laid the piece of clothing on top of her body and dry heat pads on the nightstand beside the bed. All that remained on her body were her shorts and a monochrome polka-dotted push-up bra.

  
She carefully crawled into the bed to avoid disturbing the redhead more than needed. She reached for the blanket as she scooted towards Saeyoung, pulling it over the two of them once she settled.

“Please, please don’t think I’m trying to take advantage of you,” Ae Cha whispered, situating herself underneath the blankets to become more comfortable. 

“Ouch!”

Ae Cha bit her lip from the uncomfortable pinching sensation in between her breast. Push up bras were excellent at helping create lift, however, that came at the price of comfort. Ae Cha’s face flushed a brighter shade of pink at the realization…

… her bra needed to go, too. 

Ae Cha let out a sigh before sitting up again in the bed. Her fingers fumbled as she unhooked the strap to the back of her bra. Once every clasp on the back of her lingerie became unhooked, she pushed the straps off of her shoulders and placed the bra on top of her sweatshirt. 

Ae Cha sighed with relief with feeling more free with the current situation and scooted closer to Saeyoung’s cold body, rolling him to his side where he rested almost lifelessly. 

He looks so sick…

Ae Cha took a deep breath and pulled Saeyoung close to her chest, making skin-to-skin contact with him. His cold, clammy skin sent a shiver down her spine, causing the girl to react by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him as close as possible to her. 

“There,” Ae Cha mumbled, nuzzling her chin into the top of cool, damp crimson locks. 

_ Let me be the one to help save you.  _

* * *

“Yes. Please report to me if anything happens.”

Reine gingerly entered the room she and Jumin shared, careful not to disturb him. She would often see him working on the same desk at odd hours of the day, and today seemed to be no exception. 

She brought with her a pitcher of freshly dripped tea, which she had learned how to prepare from Jaehee while she was still in C&R. She carefully placed it on the separate table right next to his working desk, and she saw that he seemed engrossed in what he was doing, so she made sure not to get in the way.

However, when she was about to turn back towards the door, she felt a firm grip on her arm.  Jumin effortlessly turned her around as he swiveled his chair, then wrapped his arms around her waist. He nestled his forehead on her abdomen, and she instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders for balance.

“How's Saeyoung?” He mumbled, his voice clearly showing signs of fatigue.

“He's with Ae Cha,” she answered softly, and ran her fingernails through his scalp, hoping to somehow dispel at least a little of his stress. “He was dangerously close to severe hypothermia,” she added.

Jumin sighed as he visibly relaxed under her touch. “Is he going to be all right?” He asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

“He'll break a fever soon,” she replied. “But it should be under control.”

Jumin turned his gaze upward at her, which was met by a soft smile from the woman. Reine continued on running her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes in response.

“How are Zen and the others?” She inquired.

“Safe, as safe as I could possibly have them,” he replied. “Dae-Sung is taking care of everything.”

Reine remembered Dae-Sung. He didn't really seem to be one that was fit for the guard job despite him being the Chief of Security's son, but he compensates it with thoroughness. She's happy that Jumin has learned to trust him in managing his personal fleet when she resigned from her post.

“Will you be all right?” Jumin's voice broke her train of thought, and she looked down at him, his eyes slightly open and glassy with exhaustion.

“You know I will be,” Reine replied.

“You're not going to miss me at all?”

Reine let out a giggle and continued to stroke his hair. “You must have had too much wine for you to talk like that,” she chided, and Jumin let out a slight chuckle. 

Worry slithered into Reine's heart as she remembered the things Jumin would have to face alone in Seoul. Sim Yeong-Ho is still at large, and the lawsuit against him makes the Vice Chairman an easy target. Jumin was playing bait so everyone can be safe, and her heart feared for what could happen if no one was quick enough to protect him.

“You have to call me at every chance you have,” she declared. “Even if it's just for a minute. I...I need to know you're okay.”

Jumin pulled away from her and took her left hand to his lips. He planted a long, warm kiss at the back of her hand and stared into her emerald eyes. 

“I promise.”

* * *

_ So warm. _

Saeyoung felt his consciousness gradually build up, but his eyelids felt so heavy that he can't even muster the strength to attempt to open them. In his lucid state, he unconsciously tried to manipulate his dreams to remember what had happened--but none of his efforts work. He cannot seem to be able to remember anything other than being bitterly  _ cold, _ and the crunching sound of snow as he dragged his boots towards…

...towards where?

_ Where was I going? _

_ Where am I? _

A wave of dizziness washed over him as he struggled to remember, and yet he couldn't. He felt the familiar tug of fatigue pull his consciousness back to slumber, and then his mind's eye suddenly remembered two round, golden hazel eyes staring into his from a distance.

“Ae Cha…” he mumbled in his sleep, before he finally drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

“He's running a fever,” Vanderwood sighed, looking at the thermometer in his hand. “Sorry, Ae Chan, but can you look after him for now? Saeran and I are busy setting up everything,” he then proceeds to place the bottles of medicine on the side table beside Saeyoung’s bed.

“These should be taken every four hours. Wake him up an hour from now, and have him take his medications,” he instructed. “Call me if anything happens.”

Ae Cha looked at the bottles of medicine as she stepped back into Saeyoung’s room with the large paper shopping bag in hand. She carefully dropped the bag beside the nightstand where her phone sat, climbed on top of the mattress and sat on her knees beside the twin.

“Of course!” Ae Cha nodded, her features still painted with concern as she studied Saeyoung’s near lifeless body. 

_ He still looks so pale…  _

The sound of the door closing behind Vanderwood signaled she was alone with Saeyoung again. Her eyes grew wide with panic hearing a small whimper escape his pale lips.

Ae Cha tilted her head, her eyes softening as she reached out to gently brush her hand against Saeyoung’s cheek before placing her hand on his forehead. He was burning with a fever just as Vanderwood said.

“I’m so sorry Saeyoung,” Ae Cha whispered low, her fingers slowly running through his hair. Sadness filled her golden-hazel eyes.

“I’ll do everything I can to help you recover. I’ll help you and Saeran help me get strong enough to fight. I’ll help you figure out what secrets hide inside my choker. ” 

Ae Cha pressed her lips together, forming a smile as her free hand reached for the choker around her neck and idly thumbing the dangling crescent moon. It’s true the contents hidden inside the piece of jewelry was pushed to the backburner after Sim Yeong-Ho began his malicious murdering spree, the girl thought about what could be hidden inside her choker on a daily basis.

But for now, all that mattered most to her were two precious twins she literally stumbled onto. Has it only really been a month since she was found? Time seemed to stop the longer she spent time with the twins. There was so much she wanted to know about them, and she wondered if maybe…. 

_ Just maybe…  _

“What is it about you two? I can’t get you out of my mind,” Ae Cha whispered, gently caressing Saeyoung’s cheek. Her heart yearned to be held by Saeyoung. To be held by Saeran. She wanted to be kissed by them again.\

Her eyes grew wide at the realization. This feeling she felt around the twins, the butterflies in her stomach. This wasn’t a crush or flirting. No. This was much bigger.   
  
This was love. 


	41. Act 1 - Chapter 40

_ “Where...where am I?” _

_ The periphery of his vision was blurred and dark. There was noise everywhere--voices of men shouting, voices of men dying. The sound of feet as they scuffled on the ground, and the deafening sounds of guns being fired from everywhere. _

_ He remembers this. This was the day when everything went spiraling down out of control. He was absolutely certain that he could've saved his brother without having to resort to this kind of violence. _

_ He was naive. _

_ His heart remembered the ache as they left V’s lifeless body in Rika's inner sanctum, urged on by Jumin's men to get them safely away from harm's way.  _

_ “I'm... I'm so sorry…” _

_ The sound of a nearby explosion shook him off balance, and he felt his vision starting to fade as the sound rattled through his weakened body. Amidst all the chaos, his ears caught a sound that is far too different from the sounds he's been hearing, and seemingly out of place. _

_ A voice. _

_ A woman's voice. _

_ “Saeyoung,” it called. _

_ “What…” he mouthed incredulously, his name being spoken in the middle of the battlefield. The voice was soft, and felt so warm; his eyes frantically tried to find the source. _

_ A surprised squeal got his attention, and he lifted his gaze toward the direction of the voice. He found himself looking into golden hazel eyes, widened in fear and panic. Somehow he felt a strong sense of familiarity in them, and he kept her gaze for a time, wondering what she is doing in all this chaos. _

_ “Saeyoung,” the warm voice called again, and Saeyoung tried to open his mouth to respond. _

_ “W... who... who are you?” _

_ He watched as a pair of hands grabbed the small girl by the ropes that bound her and forced her into the back of a van.  _

_ “It's me, Ae Cha…” _

_ “Ae Cha?” _

_ He suddenly felt the rush of panic in hearing the name. He tried his hardest to break free of Vanderwood's grasp to get to her, but he couldn't move his limbs. _

_ “Ae Cha! No!” _

_ He watched helplessly as the distance between him and the black van increased, his eyes hot with tears. He watched as the van drove away, his breath coming in short bursts. _

_ “Saeyoung!” The voice calling him sounded more urgent now. _

_ “It's her! Oh God it's her, they took her, she--” _

_ “Saeyoung!” _

His eyes snapped open as his heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears, his eyes wide and tears streamed down his cheeks. Right in front of his gaze was the familiar pair of round, golden hazel eyes that stared at him with worry.

He wasted no time and pulled Ae Cha to his chest. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, his body shivered in relief that she is here,  _ here, _ in his arms.

“You were there…” he mumbled, his voice ragged and unsteady, and in pain.

Ae Cha felt as if she was embraced by the scorching sun when she was suddenly pulled to Saeyoung’s chest. His skin was burning with fever. There was a slight rattle of congestion she could hear with her ear resting against in him as he spoke.

“Saeyoung… I think you were having a dream,” Ae Cha reassured. She wiggled herself carefully out of his embrace and pushed herself back onto her knees.

“I have vivid dreams when I’m sick too,” Ae Cha quietly giggled as she leaned over to reach for the medicine and a small glass of water on the nightstand. 

“Vandy wants you to take this medicine,” she said, offering the medicine and glass of water to Saeyoung. “It’s a fever reducer. It should help you feel better.” 

Saeyoung gratefully took the medicine from her upturned palm, only to fall on the blanket. His hands were shaking and weak, and he did his best to pick up the tablet from his lap and popped it into his mouth.

As soon as he flushed it down with water he felt his head swim, his balance unstable. He laid down on the warm pillows and stared at Ae Cha, and held her hand.

The way the tiny lamplight illuminated the edges of her tiny shoulders and delicate hands made his heart skip a little. Her eyes were perfect little pools of amber, and the way they shone with emotions already made Saeyoung weak before he realized it. His gaze lingered on down the small of her back and onto the swell of her hips, and he found himself catching his breath.

Even the way she slightly tilted her head and stared at him questioningly was most positively  _ adorable,  _ and yet the glint in her eyes and the redness of her cheeks as he took her hand and placed it on his lips told him she was a  _ woman,  _ with the right amount of innocence added into the mix.

“You were there…” he repeated, albeit weakly, as he closed his eyes while he remembered that night. 

“Your hands were tied behind your back. You were wearing a short, black skirt and a grey shirt…”

His eyes searched hers, and he felt the unusual pain in his heart. Painful, but oh so sweet. Painful, because he wanted to pull her in his arms so badly, and sweetness, because everything that he sees about her warmed his heart so.

“I saw you... back there... your eyes locked with mine…” he coughed and breathed deeply. “Someone shoved you inside a black van…” his voice weakly trailed off as talking took most of his energy, but the longing in his heart ached more and more as he remembered how she was forcibly taken. 

> _  Get her back in the van. We leave now!  _

Ae Cha stared at Saeyoung for a few minutes, her mind attempting to recall a memory which was felt extremely hazy. However, she vividly remembered the black van she would be dragged to when questioned about her whereabouts by Sim Yeong-Ho and the rancid smell of alcohol and cigarettes wafting in the air. 

A familiar feeling of panic began creeping into her chest, and the sound of gunfire rang in her ears. The memory was like a haze, as if the scene was covered in a blanket of fog. 

_ Black skirt, grey shirt, hands tied behind my back… _

_ … dull golden eyes.  _

As if there was a brief moment of fog lifting, Ae Cha let out a gasp as part of the memory played clearly in her head. She’s seen those eyes before. 

She’s seen  _ his eyes _ before.  

Her hand squeezed Saeyoung’s a little tighter and she lazily drew circles with her thumb against his knuckle. 

“You… You should rest,” Ae Cha insisted. Even the half-smile on her lips couldn’t hide the emotion lingering in her tone. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but, this was now not the time. 

He could feel the vengeful anger welling in his heart as he watched waves of emotion and painful memories painted Ae Cha's eyes. His grip on Ae Cha's hand became tighter as he fought his own emotions that threatened to burst from his chest. The emptiness he saw in her eyes for a brief moment roused feelings in him that he didn’t know he was capable of. 

He wanted to hold her. 

He  _ longed  _ to take her in his arms and protect her, take her far away, away from all this pain.

The gentle touch of her small hands that moved to rest over his was more than enough to shatter his train of thought. He stared at her wide-eyed, and his gaze was returned with warm, soft eyes.

He felt as if his body was on fire, and he hoped against hope that his fever would mask the redness that slowly crept on his cheeks. A simple smile managed to break all his walls, and until now he has never felt so open, so vulnerable.

But he never thought being this vulnerable would feel so... _ beautiful _ .

Saeyoung's breathing became a little more labored, his mouth slightly open to get in as much air in his heat-ridden lungs, as if the air around them can somehow alleviate the burning sensation he felt. He grasped Ae Cha's hand, his palm feverishly hot.

“...don’t...go anywhere...okay?”

He felt himself drift back into unconsciousness with the picture of her warm smile burned in his mind.

* * *

Reine woke up with a start, her sleep interrupted by the sound of a car rolling into the driveway outside. Jumin remained asleep on his side, and she instinctively grabbed Jumin's phone from the side table to check the time.

Jumin's phone read 6:02. She set the phone back down and gently scooted beside Jumin, her bare skin touching his under the sheets. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and somehow it pained her to have to rouse him to go.

She let herself have a minute to take in everything in front of her, memorizing every detail, her heart already aching with longing as she knew what today was supposed to be.

Today is supposed to be the day he would leave.

She bit her lower lip and tried to fight back childish emotions. She reluctantly raised her hand to gently run her thumb on his cheek, attempting to gradually rouse him from sleep.

“Jumin,” she gently called out.

Jumin stirred slightly in his sleep and pulled Reine closer to him, his arm nestled on her full hips. 

She was about to make a second attempt to wake him up, but now she's hearing familiar voices downstairs.

_ Vanderwood… and Jaehee? _

* * *

The sound of Ae Cha’s alarm chime echoed through the room. Ae Cha yawned and grabbed her phone laying between her and Saeyoung. The time read 6:00 which meant it was time for Saeyoung to have another dose of medicine.

“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha gently rubbed Saeyoung’s shoulder to rouse him from his sleep. She was relieved his skin no longer felt severely hot with fever, and some color to his complexion appeared to be returning. 

“It’s time to take more medicine. Would you like to try to eat breakfast?”  

Saeyoung stirred in his sleep, and without opening his eyes he took Ae Cha’s hand and placed it on his cheek, cuddling it. 

“Five minutes,” he mumbled, leaning a little over to his side.

Ae Cha’s cheeks tinted pink watching the red-head in slumber. Saeyoung possessed a certain amount of playfulness she adored, and she felt love continuing to bloom as she watched with wonder. The was absolutely no way the girl could justify ignoring his request. He was sick, after all.  __ How can I say no to him?   
  
And so the girl waited another five minutes, staring at her phone to watch the time pass. As soon as the clock on her phone stated it was 6:05, Ae Cha rubbed Saeyoung’s shoulder again to rouse him from his sleep.

“Saeyoung. It’s been five minutes,” Ae Cha cooed. “You need to need to wake up and take more medicine.” 

Before Saeyoung could even wake, a soft knock on the door was heard. After which the door opened, revealing Saeran, clad in a beige sweater and black sweatpants, stood at the door.

“Breakfast,” he murmured, traces of sleep still evident in the crease marks from the covers that still lingered on his cheek, and his slightly puffy eyes. “How is he?”

“Good morning Saeran,” Ae Cha greeted the younger twin with a smile on her face before yawning again. 

“He seems a little better this morning. Overnight was really scary," she replied. 

Oddly, Saeran does not make a single step inside the room. He stood by the doorway, his eyes looking at Ae Cha. “I...can you take the tray from here?”

“Oh… um… sure!” Ae Cha looked at the twin confused. Saeran’s behavior this morning seemed very strange. She wondered if perhaps maybe he was worried about catching a cold as well. But for a twin that almost never left the other’s side… this change was very  _ peculiar _ . 

_ Was it something she did?  _

Ae Cha sprung herself off of the bed and approached Saeran. Light shining from the hallway revealed slightly dark circles under the girl’s eyes from the exhausting night as she took the breakfast tray.

“Are you okay?” Ae Cha asked. 

Saeran blinked twice and immediately let go of the tray and stepped back. “I'm... I'm fine,” he answered, but noted how tired Ae Cha looked. “Make sure you eat some, too. I made a separate serving for you.”

He looked into her eyes and found himself smiling. He wanted to touch her again, to see those golden eyes go wide in surprise. 

But he can't, not today. Catching a cold would be the  _ worst _ thing that could happen to him. He made a mental check to remember if he packed the vials in his bag, and he sighed in relief that he did.

“Jaehee is here,” he told Ae Cha. “She's going to take Jumin back with her to Seoul. I'll... I'll be downstairs.”

He then gave Ae Cha a warm smile. “Thanks for taking care of my idiot brother,” he said with a soft voice.

“Of course! I would do anything for the both of you,” Ae Cha looked at the breakfast tray, and remembered Saeyoung still has not taken his medicine  _ yet. _

“Thank you for the meal,” Ae Cha said and was about to turn when she paused mid-step before remembering something. She looked back at Saeran with uncertainty in her eyes recalling Saeyoung’s words last night. 

“Oh.. Saeran! When Saeyoung is better… we need to talk…” Ae Cha stated.

“I remembered something last night. I’ve seen Saeyoung before... before I met you two at the RFA apartment.” 

Saeran tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. He was supposed to say something when Vanderwood's voice was heard from downstairs.

“Saeran! Don't linger in there too long!”

His eyes went wide at the realization that he had stood by the sick room far too long. He took a step back. “Yeah, let's talk when Saeyoung is better,” he said. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later,” Ae Cha gave Saeran a small wave before closing the door behind her. 

She returned to the bed and set the tray carefully on the mattress. She grabbed her phone to look at the time.  Her heart sunk in her chest when she read the time at  _ 6:15 _

“Oh no! I’m late,” Ae Cha groaned. She crawled on top of the bed and rubbed Saeyoung’s shoulder for the third time this morning.

“Saeyoung… you  _ really _ need to take this medicine,” Ae Cha urged quietly.  “Saeran brought us some breakfast.”

Golden eyes cracked open and surveyed the surroundings, then settled at Ae Cha. The smell of warm food wafted to his nose and stirred his stomach, which made him want to wake up.

He extended his arms above his head and his toes curled, like a stretching cat. He let out a yawn and finally sat up. He rolled his shoulders backward, a habit he usually does since he always sat in front of a monitor.

Saeyoung turned to Ae Cha and gave her a lively, happy smile. “Good morning!”

Ae Cha’s tired eyes widened with surprise at Saeyoung’s liveliness. It was such a stark contrast from how deathly ill the boy was last night. A sense of relief overcame her. 

“How do you feel?” Ae Cha reached for the medicine on the nightstand before scooting closer enough to Saeyoung where she could easily set the tray on both of their laps. She then grabbed the small bowl of assorted cut up fruit on the tray and plucked out a small piece of honeydew. 

Before Ae Cha could take a bite of the honeydew, Saeyoung grabbed her by the wrist and popped the honeydew in his mouth. His lips slightly caught the tips of Ae Cha’s fingers, and then he let go. “Of course I'm feeling great. I had the best nurse in the world!”

“I-I I’m not that great! Vanderwo-wood g-gave me instructions,” Ae Cha stammered as the heat rose in her cheeks. It felt as if her heart could burst out of her chest at any moment. Her voice trailed off as the scene from last night replayed in her head. Saeyoung’s body was so, so cold as she caressed him against her bare chest.

_ Her bare chest. _

Ae Cha’s face turned red with embarrassment remembering  _ that really happened last night _ . She dropped the small bowl back onto the tray and fumbled around for the medicine, almost spilling the entire bottle. 

“I’m so happy you’re feeling better, but, I still need you to take this medicine,” Ae Cha insisted, grabbing Saeyoung’s wrist, and dropping a single white pill in the palm of his hand. 

Ae Cha then reached for the small bowl of white rice with a fried egg laying on top and a pair of chopsticks. It was the perfect fried egg, cooked to over-medium. With the chopsticks in hand, she carefully broke the yolk. The golden, creamy substance trickled into the rice.

“Do… you remember anything from last night?” Ae Cha asked while performing the same action to the fried egg in Saeyoung’s bowl. She lowered her glance to conceal the redness of her cheeks. 

Saeyoung's eyebrows knitted as soon as he gulped down water from a glass to chase down the tablet he just popped in his mouth. “Hmm, let's see,” he tried to recall the fleeting moments of consciousness. “I remember being very  _ warm and cozy,”  _ he noted. “It's as if I was being wrapped around silk sheets.”

However, Saeyoung's eyes glassed over when his mind started to drift towards the dream he just had. He unconsciously clenched his fists, his mind replayed the images and his heart ached at the desperation of saving Ae Cha.

He willed those thoughts away and grabbed his pair of chopsticks. “Hey, Ae Chan,” he said in a quiet tone. “Thank you.”

Saeyoung’s sudden soft voice made Ae Cha look up. She gazed at the red-head with wonder sparkling in her eyes before handing Saeyoung the bowl of rice topped with fried egg. She then carefully rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.    


“I should be the one thanking you for letting me be here with you,” Ae Cha mused quietly.

“Mm,” Saeyoung replied, which was quite uncharacteristic from his usual upbeat replies. He quietly let Ae Cha rest on his shoulder, and he stared blankly at the steam that swirled from the bowl of rice. 

It was as if the weight of everything that is to happen has finally settled on his shoulders after that dream. What if they fail? What if Ae Cha gets taken? What if they couldn't train her good enough and she gets hurt?

He couldn't get rid of the image of Ae Cha’s wide, terrified eyes in his remembrance. His mind was filled with all the thoughts of just keeping her from going through all this in the first place.

Suddenly, there were scratching noises at the door, and Saeyoung was pulled back to reality. He shook his head and reprimanded himself--those thoughts were  _ not his _ .

_ Saeran? _

The scratching noises became louder and more frequent and was followed by a familiar voice outside the door.

“No, not there,” Jumin’s low, baritone voice was heard outside the door. “That's where the cat abuser is.”

Saeyoung's eyes lit up like Christmas tinsels. “Elly?!”

* * *

Reine sat on the couch in the living room, with Elizabeth the 3rd settled on her lap. The cat let out a purr and curled up against her warmth, but her blue eyes remained wide open, watching her master go about his business.

“She will only eat using this bowl,” Jumin instructed. “Feed her in the morning and before bed so she won't wake you up in the middle of the night.”

Reine nodded and absentmindedly stroked Elizabeth's chin, which caused the cat to close her eyes and lean into the touch.

After everything was packed and ready, Dae-Sung took the luggage out of the villa and into the van. Reine watched everything with fear and sadness in her eyes, despite her efforts to hide it.

“Don't look at me like that,” Jumin spoke, as he knelt on one knee in front of the two most valuable women of his life. “Do you want me to win this?”

“Yes,” Reine replied in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

“Then I need you to smile for me,” he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I don't know how long I will need to fix things, but I don't want to take your tears with me. I need your strength, Reine. Please smile for me.”

Reine felt love in her heart bloom, warm and gentle like summer breeze. She smiled, and Jumin's eyes softened to see her warmth. “Thank you. I will take it with me,” he said quietly and stood up to plant a kiss on Reine's forehead.

* * *

Vanderwood stood near the driveway in front of the villa, while everyone else stayed at the porch area to see Jumin and Jaehee go. Saeyoung, still wrapped in blankets, insisted on seeing Jumin, and Jumin spent a considerable amount of time to give warnings that sounded more like threats about keeping his hands off Elizabeth the 3rd. 

“Everything ready?” Vanderwood spoke to Jaehee, who turned to him after she had loaded the rest of Jumin's belongings at the back of the van. 

She closed the door shut and sighed. “Yes, that should be everything, Van.”

Vanderwood's eyebrows knotted slightly with a passing worry and watched as Jaehee diligently organized Jumin’s paperwork that he worked on while staying at the villa for a week. 

“We're ready to go,” Dae-Sung called out, and Jaehee turned to Vanderwood with a sigh. 

“You heard the man,” she said, and the unmistakable glint of sadness passed through her hazel eyes. 

Without warning, Vanderwood pulled her into a quick, but tight embrace, and planted a kiss on Jaehee's cheek, which caused a faint redness to spread across her face. 

Happy with her wide-eyed expression, Vanderwood smiled. “Call me.”

“I-I will,” Jaehee stammered, but her lips were already curled with a shy smile. “Please take care.”

“I should tell you that,” he replied with worry in his voice. “Let me know if something's up.”

Jaehee tiptoed and planted a small peck on Vanderwood's cheek, then she turned to get into the van with Jumin.

As soon as van’s door closed, Vanderwood watched as the vehicle rolled out of the driveway. When he turned to the porch, however…

...the sisters and the twins’ mouths were agape; the wide-eyed, disbelieving, and dumbstruck expression painted on their faces.

“O-o-oh my God,” Saeyoung broke the silence, his speech stuttering in surprise. “J-J-Jaehee?! Vandy, Jaehee?”

Reine also had the same wide-eyed expression, the corners of her lips curling up and she let out a childish squee. “Oh my God, since when?!”

Vanderwood sighed and shook his head, but a slight smile played across his features. 

Saeyoung flopped his arms around Saeran, and let out a whine. “Saeraaaaaan mom’s going to get married!”

“Get off me!” Saeran snapped, prying Saeyoung away from him, his hand on his brother's face, pushing him away.

Vanderwood laughed and turned toward the mountains. Today would be the very last day for them to enjoy things as they are.

Tomorrow, the real work starts.

He let out a sigh, his mind taking in the gravity of the herculean task of making sure this plan is successful. Seeing how happy the twins are with Ae Cha in their lives all the more spurred him on to make sure she wins.

She  _ has _ to survive.

_ Whatever it takes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL - HOLY SMOKES THANK YOU FOR 3100+ VIEWS. We want to send love out to all of our readers, both the ones who have been here since the beginning and those who have joined us recently. 
> 
> We still have so much ground to cover in the TOF universe, and we really hope you guys stick around for this long ride. :D 
> 
> Love, Jylcie & Des.


	42. Act 1 - Chapter 41

The air up in the mountains was thin, cold and unforgiving. The sun was yet about to rise, but two people already were making their way through the treacherous, ice-covered mountain trail. They had to progress in a quick pace--they had to move their bodies to keep the cold at bay.

Vanderwood slowed the pace as he had observed that Ae Cha was still trying to negotiate the rough, ice-covered trail. 

Even as Vanderwood slowed the pace, Ae Cha trailed behind. Jogging was no problem for the girl, however, the rocky terrain was proving to be very  _ difficult _ as she found herself sliding across icy patches the entire trek up the  _ damn mountain _ . 

Ae Cha blew a puff of air out of her nose out of exasperation as she realized the distance between her and Vanderwood was still widening. The girl pushed herself to jog just a little faster in order to keep up the pace.

“There, that’s better!” she thought to herself. This should be a piece of cake. It’s  _ only _ jogging, after all. 

What she still forgot to consider, however, was the thin layer of ice. Ae Cha slipped forward on dead leaves, snapping a tree branch, and landing backward in a bush. 

_ Thud!  _

“Ow!” Ae Cha yelped.

Ae Cha’s view of the treacherous rugged terrain quickly turned to the early morning sky as she fell backward. She stared at the sky in disbelief, noting how the night relinquished darkness with purple hues mixing with midnight blue from a rising sun hidden on the horizon.

Ae Cha winced as she sat up, rubbing the dull ache in her lower back. Her back wasn’t the only part of her bruised. So was her ego. This should have been easy, right? 

_ It’s jogging, Ae Cha. Simple. Jogging. _

She pulled stray twigs logged into her vest before wobbling to a stand. Frustration simmered, and she threw all of her cautions out the window. Vanderwood couldn’t see her like this on the first day of training. She quickly glanced around the terrain, identifying icy patches in front of her and began to jog again.    


Unfortunately, her momentum would be short-lived, again. Ae Cha made fifteen strides before falling face first onto the ground, tripping on an ice-covered rock on mountainous terrain. A sharp pain shot through her ankle as the joint rolled in an awkward position.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ae Cha mumbled inaudibly, spitting pebbles and dirt out of her mouth. She rolled her ankle to get a feel for the damage possibly done. A dull pain radiated off her her ankle. A heavy sighed followed. 

Vanderwood backtracked and stood right next to Ae Cha, barely broken a sweat. His breathing was still normal, and he leaned down to lift her off the ground with his hands on her arms.

“Don't push yourself too much,” Vanderwood smiled and helped pluck leaves and twigs off her hair. “It’s just your first day. We're merely scouting the trail.”

A slight wind made stray honey brown hair fall on his cheeks, which he immediately tucked behind his ear. “We need to keep moving...or else the cold will get the better of us. Can you walk?”

“I can,” Ae Cha nodded, dusting off debris from her pants.  She followed behind Vanderwood, wincing slightly from the pain in her ankle.

They continued on the mountain trail even well into mid-morning. Vanderwood diligently recorded the coordinates of the new trails they make or discover along the way. He intended to have the trail vary in difficulty for Ae Cha to use all her senses to progress.

When they got back to the villa fifteen minutes before noon, a stark difference was readily seen from the two. Vanderwood seemed fresh and only slightly flushed, while Ae Cha was way too exhausted, her cheeks flushed from the mad pace set by Vanderwood.

Reine was slowly making her way towards the kitchen when she caught sight of Ae Cha on the couch, an ice pack placed on her foot.

“Ae Cha?” Her tone was of surprise and concern. “What happened? Did you sprain your ankle?”

Ae Cha panted heavily while she leaned over the edge of the couch, rummaging through her own bag of supplies.  Her ears perked at the sound of Reine’s voice, and her head popped up to stare at her sister as she reached for a roll of kinesio tape. Her cheeks flushed with frustration.

“I’m fine,” Ae Cha huffed raspy, a tinge of irritability in her voice. A scowl was evident on her lips. She winced as she resituated herself on the couch, pulling her injured leg closer. She quickly wrapped her ankle, a small groan slipping out of her lips from the pain. 

“It was just a small fall,” Ae Cha snarked, avoiding eye contact with Reine. 

Reine couldn't help but grin at her sister being irritable. She leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms, watching Ae Cha administer first aid on herself.

“How was the mountain trail?” She dared to ask, eager to know what Ae Cha had seen and experienced outside.

Ae Cha hesitated wrapping her foot at Reine's words, blowing another puff of air out of frustration from the mere mention of a certain fucking  _ mountain trail _ . Who would have ever thought Hell would have frozen over on some random mountain in Korea?! 

“It could have gone a lot better,” Ae Cha deadpanned, her gaze finally returning to Reine.  Her lip twitched with more frustration. 

Reine went into a fit of giggles on the contradiction of Ae Cha’s expression from her words. “I'm very interested. Go on, whine to your unnie,” she said, expectantly waiting to hear her story.

Ae Cha whined and tapped her sister with her uninjured foot to push her sister away. A groan shortly followed as Ae Cha’s body reminded her of the early morning hell she just endured. 

“How can I tell you what I saw, Unnie!? Unless you count the ground!” Ae Cha bemoaned, ripping the final piece of kinesio tape in between her teeth to secure the final piece around her ankle. 

“Oh. Wait. I’m sorry. I also saw the sky as well when I landed on my back,” Ae Cha scoffed sarcastically.  

Reine was in a fit of giggles once more, her eyes sparkling with Ae Cha’s remark. “You'll get better, don't worry,” she assured her sister, patting her head-- _ is that a leaf stuck in her hair? _

“I have a bit of a favor though, if you could,” she spoke, her tone became a little quieter. “I...I can't get out of the villa just yet,” she pointed at her midsection, and then she gave a tight-lipped smile. 

“You see... I'd love to go out in the snow,” she spoke, her eyes fixed at the many specks of crumbled dry leaves on Ae Cha’s hair, gently taking them out of her hair one by one. 

“It reminds me so much of home. If...if it's okay, can you take pictures for me?”

Reine suddenly realized what she said and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “B-but it's okay if you can't,” she immediately tried to take back her statement, brushing off the rest of the leaves off Ae Cha’s head.

Vanderwood emerged from the kitchen, still in his running clothes but is wearing an apron. “Lunch is ready,” he called out to the two women, and he looked over at Ae Cha who was nursing her painful legs. “Ae Cha, you'd better eat, we have more to do after lunch.” With this, he disappeared back into the kitchen, and the smell of cooking food wafted into the living room.

“Yes, we're heading there,” Reine responded, then turned to Ae Cha. “Come on,” she beckoned her sister. “You still have more to do later.”

* * *

Vanderwood stood with his arms crossed on his chest, and before him lay a tractor tire.

“Now that you've eaten lunch,” he smiled at Ae Cha, then tapped at the edge of the tractor tire with his hand. He effortlessly lifted the rubber wheel with two hands to an upright position. “We'll be flipping tires.”

He then proceeded to demonstrate the correct form to lift the said tire. “Remember to lift with the weight mostly on your legs and not your back. Keep your spine straight as you lift, else you'll run the risk of injury,” he explained. It seemed to be too easy for Vanderwood, so it was easy to assume that the task can't be too hard.

Ae Cha looked at Vanderwood and back at the tractor tire. She’s seen workouts involving tires before in gym videos and recalled how effortless it was made out to be. Sure, the tire is  _ bigger  _ than her, but everyone she’s seen flip a tire did it with ease.   
  
_ This won’t be that bad _ , she mused to herself.   
  
Ae Cha approached the tire and gently tapped it with her foot. The tire made what appeared to be a hollow sound, thus further proving to her this would be no sweat. A piece of cake even.

Ae Cha positioned herself and bent over to lift the tire. Her eyes widened realizing how fucking  _ heavy _ it was. 

“No fucking way,” Ae Cha gritted under her breath, staggering backward. 

Ae Cha took a step forward, repositioning herself and attempting to mimic the posture Vanderwood had as made a second attempt to lift the tire. She winced as she felt the muscles in her back and shoulders tightening to the point she felt like they were going to  _ snap _ as she lifted the tire. 

“Lift with your  _ legs,”  _ Vanderwood reminded. “Your arm should only serve as the hook for the tire, and nothing more. Again.”

At the second attempt, the tire finally stood after what felt like an eternity. Ae Cha pushed the tire over with all of her tiny might. 

“There we go,” Ae Cha announced, her cheeks flushed brightly.  She smiled, catching her breath from the giant feat.

“Great! Now let's do that twenty more times!” Vanderwood said with a wide grin.

The same color in Ae Cha’s cheeks instantly drained at Vanderwood’s words. Her body ached from the terrible morning jog, and a sense of dread ran over her wondering how much pain she was going to be in by the end of the day. 

“Oh. Okay,” Ae Cha answered, her tone falling quiet. 

Ae Cha repositioned herself to begin her attempt at flipping the tractor tire twenty times without complaints.  She took a deep breath and bent over again to lift. 

Her upper body muscles ached after flipping the second tire. By the third tire, she felt the same burning sensation now reaching her thighs, which made her stop and bend over to catch her breath. 

“Four… down” Ae Cha mumbled

Her eyes became glossy looking at the tractor tire.  Doubt lingered in her mind heavily on if she could hold up for another sixteen tire flips. 

Vanderwood kept himself within arm's length of the girl in case her body gives up, but seeing how her eyes have glassed up he placed his hand over hers when she was about to make the fifth attempt. 

“Ae Chan. Relax. We're not in a hurry. Listen to your body,” he reminded her with a gentle voice, careful not to disorient her. “If you need to rest, take a rest, and try again,” he then allows her a sip of warm water.

  
Ae Cha looked up at Vanderwood and feigned a smile before admitting “I don’t understand why this is so hard.”

She sighed and pulled herself on top of the tire to sit. Her eyes wandered around the gym, eventually focusing on the large mirror on the other of the space.  “I’m not out of shape. I had days where I practiced for fourteen hours.” 

Vanderwood sat beside her on the tractor tire. “This is why there are people that specialize in different things,” he said with a sigh. “What's happening right now is your body doing what it was never trained to do. That's what makes it hard. You'll get better with practice, just like dancing,” he assured her.

He laid a firm hand on her shoulder and stood up. “Take your time in between flips. Rest if you must… but don't stop.”

He took the bottle of water from Ae Cha’s hand and stepped back. “Now, let's resume, before your muscles become too rested.”

Ae Cha rolled her shoulders and slid off of the tire, wincing as pain seared through her body. Every muscle in her body burned. 

_ Remember, you’re the one that wanted this Ae Cha.  _

She faced the tire again, bending back into position to lift. The girl took a deep breath and lifted the tire again. Her legs wobbled as she lifted the tire above her, and eventually pushing it over.  The fire in muscles burned even more. 

Instead of going immediately for the next tire flip, Ae Cha listened to Vanderwood’s advice and gave herself brief moments of rest in between cycles. As soon as burning sensation in muscles would let up briefly, she pushed again bringing the total tire flips to six. 

A look of dismay grew on her face as she counted how many flips she completed in her head. She hadn’t even managed to reach half way and her body felt like it had been hit by a bus from the sheer intensity of pain throbbing in every muscle. 

As much as she wanted to give up, she became defiant against her own body’s plea. She needed to prove her worth to hew sister, to the RFA, and to the twins. Her joints began to feel like gelatin, threatening to collapse at any moment.  

She took another step forward, fighting the buckling of her knees. She slowly bent back into position. Sweat glistened off of the girl’s skin. Her body trembled as she struggled to lift the tire, and a groan escaped from her lips. Darkness filled her peripheral vision.  The darkness continued to spread until--

Ae Cha let out a small cry and then stumbled backward, losing grip on the large tire. Her knees buckled underneath her from pure exhaustion. 

Vanderwood caught her surely and steadily, and he sat her down on the tractor tire as carefully as possible. Exhaustion was reflected in Ae Cha’s eyes, but at the same time the disappointment of her body not being able to match with the determination she had.

“You did well,” Vanderwood said with a smile. “Now, close your eyes and rest.”

Ae Cha’s glanced up to Vanderwood, eyes glazed over with exhaustion. She opened her mouth to speak, and was going to insist pushing forward for the day.  But before a sound could come from her lips, her head felt like it was underwater. 

And then her vision went dark.  

* * *

Vanderwood deftly jumped over a large protruding rock on the mountain trail, then landed with a roll over to the other side.

Taking a glance back, he couldn't help but smile at how Ae Cha had progressed in such a short period of time. It's only been a week since training started, and she was already gaining a lot of confidence in her decisions on how to scale the natural obstructions along the forest floor.

He can definitely see in her face how much pain her body is in, but the fiery determination in her eyes was something else. She makes slow progress on the tire flips, but that is to be expected. Nobody would even try to attempt flipping a tractor tire the first day of training--let alone do it six times. Despite the fatigue, she maintained perfect form; and this may have been because of her years of discipline in dancing.

And now, even with the drastic drop in the temperature, Ae Cha compensates with more movement--her strides are becoming faster, her footing no longer tentative.

What Vanderwood wanted to train her for was not body building--she needs to  _ survive _ . Ae Cha needs to learn to make use of the environment around her; the same way he trained Saeyoung, and subsequently, Saeran.

Once Vanderwood reached the front yard of the villa, he turned around to see Ae Cha following not far behind. With a grin, he waited until she finally caught up. She's breathing hard, but her body is still far from exhaustion.

“We finished the trail early today,” he said to Ae Cha with a smile, then pointed toward the low cliff face less than five hundred meters from the villa.“I got ropes done in those cliffs yesterday. Do you want to try scaling it?”

Ae Cha looked past Vanderwood toward the cliff face, estimating to herself the total climb appeared to only be nine meters. Unlike everything else she has endured, wall climbing did not appear as intimidating as, say, a  _ tractor tire _ or treacherous _ mountain trails.  _

“Sure,” Ae Cha nodded and reached for a pair of gloves stored in a side pocket of her backpack. 

She took strides toward the cliff face as she strapped on the gloves to each hand. The air was becoming more frigid outside even in broad daylight. She’s learned when the temperature drops at their altitude, this meant an uptick in bone-chilling wind gusts would be occurring soon. 

She concluded even at mere nine meters, if there were any wind gusts it would still feel far colder than the ground the two stood on. This meant she needed to climb as soon as possible or risk exhausting herself from the even colder temperature. 

The girl’s small strides soon became a light jog, and then eventually to a sprint. She spotted the ropes as she quickly approached the cliff face, and deftly jumped to grab onto the rope once she reached a distance she felt was safe enough without falling flat on her face again.

She hugged the rope in between her thighs initially until she could wrap the rope around one of her feet. There was a sense of freedom the girl felt as the wind gently swung her as she climbed. She couldn’t believe how naturally liberating this particular exercise was.

“Aha! I made it~,” Ae Cha cooed softly. Once she reached the top of the cliff she pulled herself up and over the edge of the cliff. The girl looked down from the cliff and spotted Vanderwood. Her face was brimming with a smile as she eagerly waved at him from up above.

“How was that?” Ae Cha called out. 

Vanderwood stood at the base of the cliff as he admired Ae Cha’s perfect form and natural technique. He grinned and this grin turned into a full-blown laugh. “That was  _ perfect _ ,” he commented.

He scaled the cliff as well, and reached the top with little effort. After which, he sat on the precipice, his feet dangling off to the side. “I should have chosen a more difficult one,” Vanderwood smiled at Ae Cha, offering her his flask of hot tea. “You're a natural.”

Ae Cha reached for the flask of hot tea and took a small sip. She then returned the flask to Vanderwood as she sat down beside him.

“I look forward to it,” Ae Cha beamed. Her eyes sparkled as she admired the different view of the mountainside and then she remembered what her sister’s request. This was a perfect opportunity.   
_  
_ Ae Cha pulled her smartphone out of another side compartment of her backpack and snapped a couple pictures of the snow-covered mountains. Humming lightly, she swiped to Reine’s contact information and sent her sister the photos. 

Vanderwood admired the view with Ae Cha, and took in a deep breath. “I guess we should start heading back,” he spoke, replacing the cover on the spillproof flask and shoved it in one of the side pockets of his pack. “The clouds over the mountains look ominous. There might be snow in Seoul tonight.”

* * *

Jumin casually swirled his wine as he looked down at the guests from the top of the grand staircase. Clad in his grey and black Chinese tunic suit with silver embroidery, he stood tall and imposing among all the guests in the party.

Tonight's event is the C&R’s black-tie gala to celebrate the new year. 

The ballroom was nothing short of grand. Situated at the top floor of one of C&R’s towers was the Sky Dome, a ballroom made of glass walls and an enormous, domed glass roof that showcased Seoul’s spectacular winter skyline. At this hour, the winter sunset bathed the entire room with violet and pink hues, which blended perfectly with the aqua blue and white crystals that dangled like morning dew from the roof, and the subtle play of lighting illuminated the entire ballroom.

The sound of many voices speaking in hushed, refined tones emanated in the air, accompanied by a twelve-man orchestra that played the happiest of music for the festivities. 

But to Jumin, this is merely one of the many parties that were  _ necessary _ . As far as he was concerned, he would rather be in the mountain villa, enveloped by the warmth of blankets and hot tea, and the arms of his most precious treasure.

His heart gave a dull ache when he remembered Reine. He stared at the red wine in his glass, and he couldn't help but smile remembering that her hair was of the same color. 

Christmas and New Year passed and he has not been able to go to the villa to visit her. Her safety outweighed the loneliness, and he knows Reine would do the same thing if it involved him. He felt his lips curl up in a smile, and decided to take his phone out.

> **// Jumin Han has requested a private chat with Reine //**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: You always remind me of wine.**

“Mr. Han,” a female voice disrupted his thoughts, and he made a conscious effort to don the mask that he always had. He gave the lady that charming smile that he has long perfected, and as expected, it instantly turned this woman into a predator.

But  _ of course _ , he knew this. He had always known these types of women for the longest time.

“Miss Park,” he greeted her back with a subtle bow. “I hope you are enjoying the evening.”

“I am,” the lady replied, inching closer to Jumin. “This ballroom is beyond magnificent.”

Jumin fought the urge to step back, as the lady was being uncomfortably near. He immediately set his eyes back on the crowd below the grand staircase, faking an expression of admiration. “You are quite magnificent as well,” he commented and turned to look at her once more. “Your brooch matches your eyes.”

“Oh,” the lady laughed bashfully. “You must have had too much to drink, Mr. Han.”

“Not at all,” he replied. “I still have--”

A beep from his phone cut off his statement, and he felt his heart flutter when he saw the message.

> **// Reine has accepted your request. //**
> 
> **[Reine]: You'd better not be flirting there, Jumin Han~**

Jumin turned to the lady and smiled. “It's a message from work--I must apologize, I need to make a call,” he said, and after exchanging a few words, he exited the ballroom and walked towards his office.

The dark, hardwood doors swung open as the familiar scent of mint and sandalwood welcomed him. He was glad to have this moment of silence, away from the crowd and noise. He loosened his tie slightly, and stood by the window.

Winters made it dark way too soon; he can now see the entire city bathed in lights. The rooftops of smaller buildings were painted white with snow, and he set his eyes on the mountain ranges in the distance. His eyes softened with longing.

He reached for his phone in his suit pocket and lightly tapped on the screen.

> **[Jumin Han]: I'm not flirting with anybody--or is someone jealous?**

Just when he sent the message over, he felt as if eyes were watching him. He instinctively controlled his movements so as to not give away the fact that he has noticed it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds--three? No, four people. He opened his eyes once more and casually walked and sat on his office chair. He placed the phone inside his suit pocket. He leaned into the backrest, while his elbows rested on the armrests with his fingers intertwined under his chin, his forefinger slightly brushing his lips.

He let out a deliberately loud sigh and his eyes turned cold.  
  
“Quit hiding, Yeong-Ho.”


	43. Act 1 - Chapter 42

Reine sighed at the last message she received. She knew Jumin was a very busy man, and with the gala going on, it is quite possible that he cannot be contacted immediately until the party is done.

It's fifteen past seven in the evening now, and with how the yearly parties went, this may go all the way to three in the morning the next day as food and drinks were always abundant in C&R’s yearly gala. 

She placed her phone in her pants pocket, and made her way to the room she and Jumin shared. 

Elizabeth watched her curiously from the bed, her white fur well groomed and combed. Reine smiled at the cat as she set the glass of water on Jumin’s desk.  She sat on the edge of the bed and held out her hand. The cat nuzzled at her finger and rubbed her head on her forefinger, purring loudly.

“Yeah, I miss him too,” Reine spoke softly, her hand went down to Elizabeth's chin and gave her a good, gentle rub. “I'm sure he misses you too, princess.”

Suddenly, Elizabeth sprang out of bed, and ran to the desk where Jumin always stayed. When she jumped on top of the desk, she knocked over Reine’s glass of water, easily spilling its contents all over the desk and the floor.

“Ah, Elizabeth,” she sighed, careful not to raise her voice with the cat. She stood up from the bed to set the glass upright.

Suddenly, she felt the tendrils of icy dread crawl all over her body. Her heart suddenly beat loud in her chest, that she paused a bit to feel it calm down after that split-second of dread. Her stomach felt like it was being tied in a hundred knots, but as soon as she recognized the feeling, it was gone as suddenly as it arrived.

“What...what the hell was that?” she felt her hand clutch at her chest over Jumin’s sweater that she wore.

Something wet crawled on her toes and she remembered that the water was spilled. She immediately shook her head and went off to the kitchen to get some rags.

* * *

Jumin’s eyes remained cold and unfeeling as he called out his intruders. He made sure that he is assessing the situation accurately, and he deliberately brought himself to the nearest and most defensible part of his office--his desk.

He willed himself to calm down, as he understands that Yeong-Ho seems to be a very resourceful and volatile man. He made a mental note to mull over the opening in the security that they exploited once this situation is over.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and stepped right next to the large, backlit glass wall. His greying hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, just like how he always did, and he wore his usual black Prada suit.

“I'm quite impressed,” Yeong-Ho commented, and Jumin noted the slight flinch of his left hand.

“My nose is very good at sniffing out useless filth,” Jumin replied, but his voice and demeanor were dangerously calm like the quiet before a storm. “You should know that by now.”

Yeong-Ho let out a laugh. “Playing tough, Mr. Vice Chairman? Well, let's see: one hundred guests. One hundred  _ innocent  _ guests. I wonder how much C&R would lose if they have to compensate the losses?”

Jumin’s eyes turned cold and he clenched his jaw. He willed the anger in his heart to be still; being angry now won't solve a thing. For now, he needed to buy the guests time.

“Ah, that's it,” Yeong-Ho said, pleased by the conflict in Jumin's eyes. “You're a few years too young to catch up with experience, boy. But, I'm glad you're smart enough to get it.”

Yeong-Ho slowly walked toward the desk, then stopped at two arm's length, grinning at Jumin. He unsheathed his short sword from its scabbard and placed the tip on Jumin's throat.

“Let’s cut the chase, shall we? Where's the little bitch?”

 

* * *

_ “Shit.” _

Saeyoung’s eyes widened as he watched the commotion at the C&R building from the street CCTV. Most of the guests were being escorted away from the scene by their respective bodyguards, while others, in sheer curiosity, decided to stay and watch what will happen.  

There has been an alert of an explosion on the surveillance system that Saeyoung had placed on all RFA members--this was one of the new features in the RFA app. When an explosion or any loud noise goes beyond the normal range in decibels would register on their phones, Saeyoung would be alerted.  Of course, he always has cameras, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have the RFA members keep their own security devices with them at all times.

“That bastard,” Saeran spoke with venom in his voice.  He immediately hacked into the Office of Civil Aviation’s database to retrieve a flight permit.

Saeyoung was busy getting the flight orders placed in the police’s rescue instructions.  The plan is to have the police receive a direct order that Jumin is to be rescued via chopper.  The police can do this, of course; but from their experience in dealing with the cops, it would take way too long for the flight order to be issued and the flight permit to be approved.

“Are we ok for the permit, Saeran?” Saeyoung asked.

“Getting ready,” the other twin replied.  “Any moment now.”

Another sudden explosion made the twins stop what they are doing and stare at the monitor.  Saeran was the first to shake his head and willed himself to work on getting the flight permit done.  

“We need to tell Vandy,” Saeyoung offered, and Saeran nodded.

* * *

Jumin’s icy stare did not falter as the tip of Yeong-Ho's sword touched his throat. “I know not of any bitches. I don't own female dogs,” he replied, which made Yeong-Ho nudge the sword tip enough to break Jumin’s skin, but not enough to draw blood.

“Ah, so she  _ is _ with you then. I see, I see,” Yeong-Ho said as he let out a laugh. “So you took her in  _ out of the kindness of your heart... _ or is it because of a certain red-headed  _ whore?” _

A flicker of anger passed in Jumin's eyes, which Yeong-Ho did not miss. His lips slowly curled into a smile, knowing that he hit a button.

“Oh my. Did I offend you?” He let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. Look at you, Jumin Han--getting wrapped around Su Yeong's little fingers.”

“Su Yeong?” 

“Oh she hasn't even told you her name? You poor little boy,” Yeong-Ho chided, his words rolled out of his mouth in mockery. “Little do you know she's already whoring herself into your bed for money, just like her mother did!”

Yeong-Ho's laughter echoed in the room, which was also joined by chuckles from his companions. Jumin’s anger was simmering in his chest, and he tried his best to will the emotion away.

“So,” Yeong-Ho said in between gasps of laughter, “how was she? I heard she's  _ very good,”  _ the group erupted in laughter once more, which Jumin used as a chance to press the lock under his office table. The secret compartment slid open without a sound.

“I never knew you to be  _ so romantic,”  _ he said, tilting his head to the one side. “She isn't worth dirt. Ah, but you, Jumin Han,” he said with a sickly sweet voice laced with maliciousness. “I wonder how much you'd sell. One billion? Five? Twenty?”

“But...that won't be fun, now would it?”

Jumin’s eyes narrowed slightly as Yeong-Ho's sword dug further, finally breaking the skin.

“Maybe I can break a bone or two...to show little Su Yeong how you scream and suffer so she will come out to play,” Yeong-Ho spoke with a tone almost low enough to be a whisper, his left hand tingling with excitement.

Jumin’s anger is boiling dangerously close to bursting. He could feel himself struggling to keep his composure. He thought nothing of the pain on his neck--his adrenaline was going on overdrive and it took almost all his efforts to keep his anger at bay.

“That would be awesome, wouldn't it? She would come out to save her dear prince charming,” he paused with a mischievous laughter. “We get to play with her, while you sit and watch, both of you calling each other's name...oh, isn't that  _ sweet?” _

Laughter erupted in the room once more, and Jumin's wrath is on the verge of tipping over.

Yeong-Ho stared into Jumin's eyes and licked his lips. “I personally would  _ enjoy _ breaking that nice, pliant flesh--”

Without warning, Jumin moved so quickly that not one of his intruders had time to react. He brushed away Yeong-Ho's sword, causing it to leave a hairline scratch on his neck. He stood up from his chair and his long arms reached out and grabbed Yeong-Ho by his hair, then slammed his face on the desk, breaking the glass in the process.

Yeong-Ho managed to topple backwards, the left side of his face came up in a bloodied mess. 

“Shit!” Yeong-Ho yelped in both surprise and pain, and then the disciples that came with him immediately stepped in to his rescue.

Before the disciples could even take two steps to his direction, Jumin already had a silver, custom-engraved Jesse James Grandmaster in his hand, his cold eyes fixed at the disciple nearest him.

Everyone paused cautiously as the gun was aimed at the man closest to Jumin. There were a few seconds of quiet, with both sides waiting for the next move. 

Yeong-Ho's laughter broke the silence. His voice echoed throughout the room while his left hand still pressed on his left eye. “Impressive, impressive,” he chided. “But you are no soldier, Jumin. Do you actually think you can pull that trigg--”

_ BANG. _

Blood splattered all over Jumin's grey suit, staining as the fabric absorbed the dark liquid.  The disciple’s screams filled the room as he toppled over and clutched at his thigh.

Jumin nonchalantly aimed his gun to the next person, his demeanor as calm and composed as ever, but his eyes shone with pure, unadulterated  _ wrath. _

“Shoot him!” Yeong-Ho ordered.

Jumin immediately ducked behind the solid wood table as bullets rained from the front.  In a split second, the wall to his left swung open.

Dae-Sung and his fleet of personal guards were there mere seconds after he shot the first bullet, answering the intruders with their own precise gunshots.  The exchange of bullets happened in mere seconds, and not long after, all that could be heard inside the room were the groans of pain from incapacitated Mint Eye disciples. 

Jumin finally stood from his defensible spot and quickly made a scan of the room. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Yeong-Ho was nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Han,” Dae-Sung called out to Jumin, with his hand held forward with palm open, urging Jumin to step into the secret door. He gave Dae-Sung a quick nod and stepped into the dark, secret passage.

“What of the guests?” Jumin asked as he took the extra magazine from Dae-Sung, who offered it to him as they both walked through the passage.

“Father is in the ballroom,” Dae-Sung answered, his quick strides easily matching Jumin’s.  “We are now evacuating guests.”

“Good,” Jumin stared icily at the end of the dark tunnel.  “Someone from the guests must have gotten ahold of the building’s blueprint. Find out who it is,” he instructed, his tone matched the biting cold of his gaze.  “I want this person found, and Yeong-Ho caught.”

Dae-Sung wasted no time and gave instructions over the communicator on his ear.  Jumin placed the extra magazine inside his pocket and cocked the gun upward as they approached the end of the dark tunnel.

The moment the door to the other end opened, the deafening sound of gunshots reverberated inside the tunnel.  The noise made Jumin flinch, but his purposeful strides still remained in the same cadence, unfazed by the danger at the doorway.  Without a word, he stepped right next to his guards, and cocked his gun with an easy grace, his eyes fixed on the moving targets before him.

Jumin fired the first shot, which landed on the intruder’s gun hand, effectively knocking off the gun and incapacitating his dominant hand.  His eyes immediately found a second target by nearest movement, and  found a woman, and a woman he  _ definitely _ knew.

He turned his cold eyes toward her, the smoking end of his gun’s barrel immediately aimed in between the woman’s eyes.  The woman gasped at the realization of who was holding the gun, and froze at the lack of hesitation in his eyes.

“I believe you owe me an explanation, Miss Park,” Jumin spoke, his voice akin to rolling thunder in the distance.

* * *

**[Reine]: Of course I'm jealous. I miss you.**

Reine sighed as she read the last message she sent to Jumin through the RFA app about an hour ago. On Jumin's desk sat her calligraphy materials, and her most beloved pen and nibs placed neatly inside its box.

The piece she was working on sat on top of the table, staring at her to get it done. However, she couldn't shake off the uneasiness in her heart as it was quite odd for Jumin not to respond, or at least tell her that he will be busy. Sure, there's a gala going on, and she tried to reason out with herself on why she should stop being so worried, but her heart is telling her otherwise.

“Nothing’s going to happen with all this worrying,” she spoke softly, reassuring herself. 

Suddenly, she heard the TV turned on from the living room.

_ Maybe I can just use a companion, _ she thought. All this time in solitude and quietness is making her antsy, and maybe she can get rid of this baseless worrying.

She stood to open the door to join whoever's in the living room.

* * *

“M-Mr. Han,” Ms. Park stammered, her eyes glued to the gun's muzzle, and slowly trailed to the slender finger that was rested on the trigger, ready to pull. “I-I think there is some misunderstanding--”

“Oh?” Jumin spoke with threat evident in his voice. “Then help me understand what you are doing in this room, which is known only by security?”

The look of horror spread across the woman's face, and she took several steps back from Jumin, who compensated the distance with one single, easy step forward.

“Let me go!”

A  _ very _ familiar voice echoed from the other room. Miss Park felt her grin spread across her face, the mask of innocence now replaced with a snarl. “Forgive me, Mr. Han. You're a businessman just like me...and when your money source gets throttled, something  _ has _ to be done.”

Jumin’s eyes widened as he saw Jaehee, covered in bruises and concrete dust. 

His cold eyes spoke murder as he bore them into the other woman’s gaze, his presence becoming a hundred times more intimidating without him moving a muscle.

“W-well, Mr. Han, put the gun down,” Miss Park spoke as she tried to pretend she was unaffected by the cold chill of Jumin's anger. 

Jumin did not move; however, he spoke with an icy tone that sent pinpricks of dread in Miss Park’s skin.

“You call this a threat?”

Without warning, the howl of the Grandmaster echoed throughout the walls, which was followed by an almost deafening silence. Jumin aimed his shot mere millimeters away from Miss Park's cheek, which left a trail of red, burned skin on her ears, and singed part of her hair. 

The bullet landed safely on the wall behind her, but the fear in Miss Park’s eyes was worth more than shooting her dead.

“I won't miss next time,” he warned. “Let my assistant go.”

Jumin did not miss the sour look of defeat on Miss Park’s face as she slightly turned her head to her right.  Without taking her eyes off Jumin’s gun, she called out to the disciples behind her.

“You heard him,” she spoke, her voice raised for the others to hear her. “Let the woman go.”

Before Jaehee got out of her captors’ hands, she wrapped her hands on one of the man’s wrists and did a Judo takedown, injuring his arm in the process.  As she did so, she immediately turned to the other man and did a sweep of her leg, and in a split second, both men were down, disarmed, and Jaehee had taken one man’s gun from his hand and placed the muzzle on his temple, then she kicked off the other gun, far away from the two, and the weapon slid across the floor and stopped near Dae-Sung’s shoes.

Dae-Sung let out a whistle in admiration. 

“Curse you,” Miss Park muttered through gritted teeth.  “She will never let you go.”

Jumin raised an eyebrow at the woman’s words, and cocked his gun back up to her forehead.  “And who, pray tell, is she?”

“You know who I speak of, Vice Chairman,” the woman responded.  “She has become powerful--more powerful than you can ever be.  You cannot escape, Jumin Han.”

Two of Jumin’s guards went behind the woman and restrained her hands behind her back.  Jumin finally lowered his gun and turned his gaze toward Jaehee.  “Let’s get out of here,” he commanded, his voice resonating with unquestionable authority.  Jaehee nodded and started walking toward Jumin.

Mere inches before passing by the other woman, Jaehee froze as a loud gunshot was heard from a distance, then the sound of the glass window shattering filled the room. Her eyes widened as her beige dress was splattered with blood.

Jumin’s eyes widened to see the familiar scene play before his eyes once more; his heart started drumming wildly in his chest.  However, even as Jaehee froze, she did not fall, but it appeared that she merely froze in shock.

Jumin’s gaze moved instinctively towards Miss Park as she suddenly fell in a heap on the floor, groaning in pain.

“Do not shoot!” Jumin shouted, his anger welling in his chest and his grip on his gun shook.  “Who the hell told you to shoot?!”

“Mr. Han!”

As soon as Jaehee called out to Jumin, Dae-Sung started firing at a mystery gunner outside the window, which turned out to be two more of the intruders that posed as guests in the gala.

“Jaehee! Take Mr. Han and run to the helipad!”

The two were more eager to comply.  They both winced as they heard more gunshots in the room that they just left, and Jaehee kept looking behind her as she and Jumin raced down the hall and onto the stairs going to the roof deck.

“Dae-Sung!” she called out.  “Mr. Han, we can’t leave Dae-Sung and the others in--”

“We’ll just get in the way!” Jumin replied forcibly.

The pair were spurred to run once again as they started hearing footsteps from behind.  Jaehee took her high heels off her feet and threw them down the stairs, then started running upwards, barefoot, with Jumin close behind.

Once they opened the access door to the helipad, a strong gust of wind almost threw them back.  The whipping sound of the helicopter blades flooded their ears.

Without hesitation, the pair ran toward the open door of the helicopter, a silent sigh of relief was shared by the two.

Suddenly, a sharp clang of metal was heard, and Jumin immediately noticed the hole on the chopper’s body.  As soon as he noticed it, another hole was made, and another, inching closer to the chopper’s engine compartment.

Someone is shooting the damn escape route.

As soon as Jaehee finally got into the chopper, Jumin slammed the door shut, and immediately turned behind him while his eyes scanned the area for the shooter.  He  _ must _ at least prevent this shooter from doing further damage--else both he and Jaehee will fall to their deaths if the chopper’s engine gets shot.

“Mr. Han!” he could hear her muffled voice and her fists banging on the door.  He paid this no heed as his eyes scanned the area for the shooter.  He gritted his teeth when he heard another hole made on the chopper’s body.

Jaehee was frantically banging on the chopper’s door, trying to open it. However, in her panic, she couldn’t make out how it could be opened from the inside. She felt the cabin move under her feet, and sheer terror filled her heart as she knew that the chopper was leaving without Jumin.

“Mr. Han!” she shouted, but her cries remained unheard.


	44. Act 1 - Chapter 43

Vanderwood was on his way out of the shower when his phone started ringing, the intro of ACDC’s Highway to Hell started playing inside the bathroom.

After a quick wipe of his hands on his towel, he smiled slightly to see Jaehee's name on the caller ID. While one hand dried his hair with a towel, the other pressed the green answer button and placed the phone on his ear.

“Jaehee,” he greeted.

“Van! Oh thank God you picked up. Turn the TV on!”

A sense of dread washed over Vanderwood; it felt as if someone had doused him with icy water. He dropped his towel on the bathroom counter and sprang into a quick jog to get to the living room TV as it was the nearest. “Are you alright?!” He asked worriedly as he grabbed the remote and pressed the power button on the device.

“Yes, yes of course I am,” Jaehee answered, although Vanderwood cannot miss the edge in her voice.

_“--point, we don't know what's happening inside. According to witnesses, they heard several gunshots inside the building, which prompted the guests to flee the area. Fortunately, all the guests are accounted for, thanks to C &R’s in-house security.” _

The news anchor’s image was merely a small box at the bottom left of the screen, and the entire screen area was occupied by the live broadcast of C&R’s building. There was a faint smoke coming from the top floor, and the faint sound of gunshots could clearly be heard during the live feed.

Vanderwood froze from where he sat, water still dripping from his hair and onto his sweater. Although he was expecting that Yeong-Ho would do something to get back at Jumin, but he has to admit that this is the most foolhardy. _What does he intend to accomplish by getting himself caught in public?_

“Have you seen it?” Jaehee spoke on the receiver, which pulled Vanderwood from his thoughts.

“Yes. But are you sure you’re safe? Is Jumin with you?”

There was a long pause, and Jaehee could not hide her fear anymore. Vanderwood's heart broke when he heard Jaehee's ragged gasp, as if trying to hold back tears. “Mr. Han let me escape,” she said, her voice still firm but started to break. “He's still in there!”

The panic in Jaehee’s voice was unmistakable--and knowing the woman, it would take a lot to have her pale under any circumstances.  He yearned to hold her, but this isn’t the time to dwell on it.  

“Jaehee,” he spoke softly, intended to reassure the woman.  “First, make sure that you are safe.  If you are, then ensure the safety of the rest of the RFA members. Can you do that?”

Jaehee held the phone close to her ear, her hands trembled with adrenaline coursing through her body.  She took a deep breath to still her nerves, and let out a shaky sigh.  “Okay. I’ll make sure the arrangements are made.”

“That’s my girl,” Vanderwood smiled, and he gave a sigh of relief as well.  As much as he wanted to go and help, being hours away from Seoul wasn’t going to do any good.  His heart bloomed with love as Jaehee stood strong amidst everything, and with Jumin being... _unavailable_...all he can offer her is his assurance and support.

He just hoped it’ll be enough.

* * *

“Vandy! C&R is--!”

“I am aware,” Vanderwood spoke in a dark tone in response to Saeyoung’s urgency.  His eyes never left the TV screen; the live feed still going on with commentaries from the news anchors.  However, none of them ever mention where Jumin Han was, but from Jaehee’s story, the C&R Vice Chairman might be in deep trouble--or worse.

“What of Jumin and Jaehee?” Saeran spoke quietly, careful not to let Reine hear his question from the room upstairs.  

Vanderwood turned to the green-eyed twin.  Saeran saw the hesitation in the long-haired man’s eyes, which made him clench his fists to his sides. Vanderwood then turned his gaze back on the TV screen.

“He’s still in there,” he spoke in a somber tone.  “He let Jaehee escape.”

Without a second thought, Saeran immediately turned back toward the room. Before he could take two strides away, however, Saeyoung grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Saeyoung spoke with a firm tone.

“I can’t stay here and do nothing!” Saeran snapped at his brother, and swatted his arm free from Saeyoung’s grasp.

Saeyoung’s stomach started to turn with worry, and his chest throbbed with anger.  He could clearly _feel_ how much Saeran cared about Jumin--and what is this? _Gratitude?_

“Can’t you see?” Saeyoung argued as he willed the feelings away.  He clearly knew those feelings weren’t his own, but being Saeran’s twin he can’t help but share the other’s strong emotions.  “That’s what they want us to do!”

“Saeyoung is right,” Vanderwood called out, which made the twins turn toward him. His eyes were still glued to the TV while he pressed the top of his phone idly on his lower lip. “Jumin is buying the girls time, and keeping them safe. We can't let ourselves be discovered,” he reasoned.

“Bullshit,” Saeran cursed under his breath. “Jaehee is in there, too!”

Vanderwood turned to glare at the younger twin. “You think I don't know that?” He growled, doing his best to contain the worry and fear in his chest. He stood and closed his eyes to take a deep breath, willing himself to be more objective about the situation. “If you really want to help him out then let's do it however we can from here. Unless you have wings, sweet-tooth, you or I can never make it there on time.”

“Make it where on time?”

All three men froze when Reine spoke, her clueless tone made them hold their tongue in surprise. She stood at the base of the stairs, her expression puzzled.

_“--the shootout has been going on for an hour now, and so far the police was able to rescue Jumin Han’s executive assistant…”_

Reine's eyes widened as she finally got to comprehend what the news anchor was saying on TV. She felt as if all color was drained from her face as her heart throbbed with dread.

“Rescue?” Reine felt herself shiver at the words she heard. She unconsciously walked towards the TV, her shaking hands clutched at her phone close to her chest. When she finally saw the C&R building on TV, her heart sank as she knew this was the venue of the New Year's gala.

Her vision blurred almost instantly as tears flooded her eyes. Her wide eyes turned to Vanderwood, then at the twins.

“Where… where is Jumin?”

* * *

Ae Cha pulled the door to the gym behind her and climbed the stairs leading to the living room. She decided to take a shower in the gym rather than risk disturbing the entire household after an extensive period in the gym. Goosebumps covered her shoulders as cooler air met moist legs. Her slightly damp hair draped against the oversized sweater she wore.

As she continued climbing the stairs, her ears perked at the faint sound of the television. The lights were also on in the living room, which she found odd.  She climbed the stairs faster, her curiosity motivating to get to the living room as soon as possible.

 _“Is Jumin back?”_ she wondered. Jumin wasn’t due for returning to the villa for quite some time, however, it wouldn’t be a surprise if the vice chairman made a return so soon. The way Jumin’s eyes softened looking at Reine was a sign of undying love for her older sister, a trait Ae Cha found _endearing_.

Once Ae Cha made the top of the stairs, her eyes instantly grew wide in surprise seeing the entire household congregating in the living room. She looked around the room, baffled by what was happening. Vanderwood sat on the couch with his phone by his ear, likely in a conversation. Saeyoung stood behind the couch, panic etched into his features while Saeran appeared to be brooding in the corner.

_What happened… and where is Reine?_

Ae Cha’s eyes darted around the room searching for her sister.  If Spectre was in the room, then Reine should be here as well. She felt a mixture of relief and pain she finally spotted her sister standing in the archway from the living room and the kitchen. Relief because she found Reine, and pain for the horrified expression Reine wore. Reine had lost all color in her face.

“What’s going on?” Ae Cha finally spoke up, her eyebrows knotted in confusion. But before anyone could respond, the sound of gunfire rang from the television.

**_BANG. BANG. BANG._ **

The sudden sound startled Ae Cha, dread washing over her as her panicked eyes locked onto the television scene where everything played out in aerial view. Smoke billowed out of a C&R building, dozens of policemen scattered on the ground.

It was in that moment Ae Cha’s heart shattered into pieces. If C&R was under fire, and Jumin was not here…

Jumin was likely the target of another attack, and it was her fault. _Again._

“Oh no! Not again,” Ae Cha mumbled.

* * *

Jumin paid no heed at the chopper leaving as his eyes darted around the roof deck for the shooter. He quickly ran down the stairs and off the raised platform where the helipad was, then sought refuge under it.

The winter cold was already taking its toll on him; his fingers started to grow numb and billows of white clouds formed as he breathed out. He was only wearing the suit he had for the party and did not have the time to put on any outerwear.

The sound of a bullet ricocheting on metal dragged him from his thoughts. He could feel his heart start to panic, but he took a deep breath to calm himself and remain objective of the situation like he always did whenever he was in a tight situation at work. He willed his emotions away and tried to think logically--he needed to find this gunner, and fast.

He observed that the gunner stopped shooting the chopper as soon as he went under the helipad, so it confirms his suspicion that he was the only one being targeted. Jumin thanked the heavy snow and the cold whip of air from the chopper’s blades that may have caused the shooter to miss.

His mind’s eye recalled the scene earlier, with him and Jaehee running towards the helipad. There isn't a lot of defensible areas on the roof deck, and his eyes tried to scan the possible hiding spots.

“If I'm a sniper,” he murmured, “where should I stay in the middle of winter?”

Jumin’s mind became a map of cause and effect, action, and reaction. The constant falling snow made it hard to see where the next gunfire would come from, so he had to rely on reason.

Another gunshot ricocheted on one of the steel beams that was dangerously close to where he stood. This prompted him to move around under the platform; a moving target is still harder to hit, and it would keep his body from succumbing to the cold.

His mind kept working as he moved around, careful to keep away from any wide gap or opening. He found a relatively defensible spot behind one of the larger posts, so he darted towards it and crouched behind it with his gun at the ready.

“I can't let my body temperature drop too low; my aim would be shaky at best,” he muttered as his mind continued to reason. “So I need to stay warm.”

His eyes darted across the area once more, and then his eyes caught the billows of steam coming from the central heating vent, and right next to it was a small, grilled compartment. The heating vent was a source of heat, Jumin mused, but it would be scalding hot to stay inside it.

But sitting right next to it would be _perfect._ The steam coming from the vent would mask the mist coming from the gunner’s breath to not give away his position, and the grilled compartment would be large enough to hold building-grade cooling systems, which can hold a person if crouched.

He felt a grin form on his cold, dry lips. “Found you,” he whispered as he tried his best to keep his hands from shaking because of the cold.

At this point, Jumin no longer cared if his shot would kill the man on the spot. He made an oath to himself to never kill a man again, and in other circumstances, he would have debated about taking another life.

But things are different now. He cannot let himself be killed--he still has not given her the happiness she deserved.

_I can't die here._

With one, precise pull of the Grandmaster's trigger, the sound of gunshot howled into the night.

* * *

_“We just received a report from our correspondents on the scene. The shootout has been officially declared over, after three hours of grueling gunfight.”_

Reine raised her eyes expectantly at the TV screen. Her heart ached with worry and she often had to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of Jumin's sweater to keep her tears from falling.

_“Based from the report from our colleague deployed on the scene, the alleged perpetrator of tonight's shootout is a man named Sim Yeong-Ho, a former C &R director.” _

The footage showed the man emerging from C&R’s main entrance, his hands bound on his back while surrounded by C&R security and police alike. He seemed to be injured--he walked on a limp, and his shoulders slouched in defeat.

“Oh my God,” Saeyoung gasped as he watched the story unfold on TV. “It's Yeong-Ho!”

Vanderwood stared at the TV screen, his heart finally settled somehow that the incident was over.

Or was it?

He couldn't place the exact source the lingering doubt somewhere in his mind. Questions begged to be answered: why'd Yeong-Ho do something as foolhardy as this, while he behaved so differently before? What _changed?_ What does he hope to gain by showing aggression against Jumin? It won't help his embezzlement case, so _why?_

“Something's not right,” he mumbled.

_“Last December, a lawsuit for embezzlement was filed against Sim Yeong-Ho by the C &R Vice Chairman, Jumin Han. So far there is still no confirmation if the shootout was an act of vengeance against the C&R heir, but we are glad to know that this shootout is finally over.” _

_“Speaking of Jumin Han,”_ one of the news anchors started. _“We have not seen him on any of tonight's footage. Was he in attendance in the New Year's gala?”_

 _“According to the guests, he was there,”_ the correspondent replied. _“But no one has seen him since a few minutes before the shootout. We have tried contacting his PR manager but they refuse to give a statement as of now.”_

Reine's heart ached with pain in the mention of Jumin Han. She clutched at her phone tighter against her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, her heart crying out in prayer.

_“Please...please let Jumin be safe. Please.”_

Ae Cha slowly approached the television in disbelief, studying the man the media hailed as Sim Yeong Ho. Her thoughts drowned out the anchors discussing the situation on the news broadcast. Doubt weighed heavily on her mind.

“I-I don’t get it,” Ae Cha muttered.

Although the man looked exactly like Sim Yeong-Ho, why would he spend all of these years under the radar only to be caught in such a manner? She recalled the day she almost escaped from Sim Yeong-Ho, the very same day she recently learned Saeyoung was there.

  
That day was pure chaos, and it was a day she believed she was going to die. But even with how the situation planned out, Sim Yeong-Ho still made it out intact.  So why would he get caught?

_Why was this different?_

“Something isn’t right,” Ae Cha voiced her concern, breaking the silence in the room. She looked over to Vanderwood who also appeared to be in deep thought. “Why would he go through all of this trouble of trying to find us, only to be caught so easily?”

Vanderwood turned to Ae Cha as he felt his suspicions validated. “I'm asking the same question as well,” he replied with a sigh and turned his gaze back to the TV. “None of this makes sense. I see Sim Yeong-Ho on TV, but I have a nagging feeling in my chest.”

Reine turned to both Vanderwood and Ae Cha, their statements lodging fear even deeper into her heart. She wordlessly watched them with wide eyes.

“Can it be..? No, it can't be,” Saeran mumbled, which made everyone turn to look at him as he pondered on a thought.

“What is it, Saeran?” Vanderwood asked.

“That man doesn't seem like Yeong-Ho at all,” he answered.

Everyone's gaze turned to him then, and Vanderwood voiced the question on everyone's minds. “Care to explain further?”

Saeran's eyes did not look at any of them, but seemed to be looking into some distant memory. “I had suspected something back then as a hacker in Mint Eye,” he explained. “Rika was doing deals with rogue bio-engineers in the darkweb. I remember her spending a lot of bitcoins for it,” he continued, and he turned his gaze to Vanderwood. “Then she made me make a multi-layer encryption on a file that she told me to never read--the file name is called _Duplicate.”_

“Duplicate,” Vanderwood echoed, lost in his thoughts.

Ae Cha focused on Reine as the conversation continued between Spectre. That indescribable pain grew hotter in her chest. The way Reine tried her best to keep her composure as clung onto her phone for dear life was an image of her sister that will be burned into her mind for a long time. It wasn’t fair how Reine suffered so much in such short time.

And yet, even through everything, Reine always seemed to persevere. Ae Cha still had a lot to learn about her older sister, however, she was confident this was a trait Reine surely must have had all of her life. After all, it reminded Ae Cha of her father and how he seemed to overcome odds as well.

Ae Cha couldn’t help but wonder if Reine had to persevere in order to survive.  Would that also mean Han-Sol was trying to survive? Ae Cha’s heart sunk.

The threads of fate were weaving a dangerous path of despair for everyone Ae Cha has come in contact with. Reine was still barely recovered from being shot, and was on the path of finding a new life with her love Jumin Han. Now everything Reine had gained was threatening to break yet again. 

Jumin Han was someone Ae Cha was explicitly told to avoid by Sim Yeong-Ho, and now she understood why. The vice chairman was passionately devout to people he cared about. The members of the RFA, C&R, Reine. Even… her. And this was his repayment for his generosity? To suffer as well?

And don’t forget Saeyoung and Saeran. They have painstakingly taken on the task to watch over her, to train her, to protect her. But is the cost worth of people dying because of her worth it? She didn’t deserve it.

Tears formed in the bottom of her eyes as guilt overwhelmed the girl. Ae Cha unconsciously raised her hand to touch the crescent moon shaped jewel on the choker she wore every day. It was something she has done when she wanted to feel her father close to her.

Wait. The _choker_. Her father’s voice filled her ears, as she recalled the words he spoke on the last birthday he would ever spend with her. Ae Cha’s eyes grew wide, tears threatening to spill over. She knew what she needed to do.

 

> “If you are ever in trouble and I am not around, the answers you seek will always be right in front of you.“ 

“Was this your plan all along, Appa?” Ae Cha whispered.

Ae Cha reached behind her neck, her fingers trembling as she unhooked the clasps securing the jewelry. A quiet clicking sound followed shortly after, and Ae Cha grabbed the end of the choker.  She then held it out front of her, dangling in mid-air.

“Could this stop everyone around me from getting hurt?” Ae Cha turned and faced the group, interrupting the conversation. She then turned and faced the group and held out the choker in front of her.

Saeyoung's eyes softened with an understanding of what Ae Cha was trying to do. His heart was filled with sadness as he took both of Ae Cha’s hands in his, with the choker held in her small fingers.

“Ae Chan…” he spoke, but unable to find the right words to say. He took her aside toward the kitchen and away from the living room, and then leaned forward to look her in the eyes. “This is precious to you. I'm sure even Reine cannot ask you to give this up.”

“The people in my life getting hurt because of _me_ …  are more precious than this gift,” Ae Cha’s voice cracked, and she bit the side of her lip in a final attempt to back her emotion.

“Appa said when he gave this choker to me...if I was ever in trouble … if h-he was gone the answers I seek would be right in front of me,” Ae Cha hiccuped, stray tears beginning to fall down her cheek as she struggled with the words she wanted to say. Her eyes bore into Saeyoung’s, trying to convey the right message. There was so much sorrow and guilt riddled in her eyes. “Saeyoung, we’re all in trouble. I think we know where those answers will be.”

Saeyoung finally pulled Ae Cha in his arms. He embraced her fiercely, his arms pulled her as close as he could. Her sorrow spilled over to him; the sadness in her eyes pulled at his heart.”None of this is your fault, Ae Chan,” he spoke, while he held Ae Cha’s slight form against him.

“We'll get through this. I promise.”

Ae Cha couldn’t contain her emotions any longer, and weeped quietly against Saeyoung’s chest. There was so much pain in giving up the gift she cherished; however, she wouldn’t be able to live contently with the knowledge of people being hurt because of her own selfish desires of ignoring what answers could be on the choker.

It would be what Han-Sol would want her to do. She was sure of it.  
  
“Please take good care of it,” Ae Cha insisted, her hand grasping the choker falling to her side. The crescent moon jewel dangled in mid air, glinting in the reflection of the moon’s light shining through the window.


	45. Act 1 - Chapter 44

“Don’t fail me, Yeong Ho.”

Rika sat on top of the mattress inside of her sleeping chamber, donning a long satin turquoise robe with her phone in her hands. A wicked smirk grew on her lips, her emerald colored eyes focusing on the illumination of the phone’s screen. It was soon to be morning in Alaska which meant the operation to take Jumin Han hostage and learn the whereabouts of the sisters was under way.

Ah. _Jumin Han_ . It was quite enjoyable manipulating his poor heart. _Enthralling_ , really. C&R’s heir had difficulties in expressing his own emotions, even as a teenager. It wasn’t surprising Jumin’s source of affection would come from a disgusting, white feline after Rika faked undying devotion to V.

_How pathetic._

If this plan was successful, Jumin Han’s capture will ignite a massive domino effect. It would begin the Chairman paying whatever necessary to bring his precious son back to Korea. The ransom funds would aid in expanding Mint Eye’s operations around the globe.

Let’s not forget the RFA. With the RFA’s precious leader missing, surely Han-Sol’s daughters and the entire RFA would come out of hiding. Rika was going to kill two birds with one stone.

And… if the plan failed, Rika already meticulously prepared. She was able to successfully create a Duplicate of Sim Yeong-Ho from one of her failed disciples, giving the operation a failsafe. If the situation arose where Sim Yeong-Ho could not obtain Jumin, the duplicate would surrender. This would lead to the RFA reappearing from their hideout.

The end result was fantastic: Rika would be able to destroy the information on the choker, and she would succeed in finally converting the entire RFA into disciples of her everlasting paradise… including the reconversion of Saeran.

_She missed her beloved Unknown dearly._

A moan escaped her lips at the thought of having her most devout disciple return, her delicate fingertips softly brushing her bare thigh. Arousal burned inside of her as she recalled how pathetically weak, and fragile Saeran was tied to his mother’s bedpost. The hopeless in his then golden eyes was delightful.

It didn’t take long for her to convince Saeran his twin abandoned him to live a happier, safer life.  After all, a daily reminder from Rika of how Saeyoung was burdened to tow Saeran by his side was more than enough to plant the seeds of revenge. “Saeyoung was a coward, leaving you alone to die. But I will never leave you alone,” she would say. The glowing rage in his now mint-colored eyes was even more delightful.

But Rika knew he had potential to be so much more than a disciple.

Oh, so much _more._

Saeran proved to be a fantastic _lover_ in bed when he reached adulthood. His hopelessness and rage translated into raw passion in between silken sheets. He was so young and full of unrequited energy.  It was sex she never dreamed of having with Jihyun.

Only Saeran could fulfill her deepest, darkest, fantasies… and he did it in _her_ name.

Three knocks interrupted Rika’s musings.  She pushed herself off of the bed and approached the door of her bedroom chamber. Her smirk turned into a soft smile as her eyes studied the disciple entering the room.  Her focus turned to lost, as she began to imagine the disciple’s olive covered skin sweltering with her essence.

“Samuel,” Rika purred as she confronted him. Her fingers ruffled his obsidian-colored hair gently. “You have a very important test.”

Samuel’s gazed into Rika’s, longing for approval. His eyes remained fixed watching Rika slowly remove her silk robe, standing in front of him entirely nude. Suddenly, Rika grabbed his hand, and lead him to the bed. His face grew hot, and he felt longing in his core.

“How devoted are you to your Savior?” Rika cooed, pushing her flaxen locks off of her shoulders when returning to sit on the bed.

“I’m very devoted, my Savior,” Samuel replied, almost too eagerly.

“Then show me your devotion. That is your test.”

* * *

 

 

> _“I don't want to take your tears with me. I need your strength, Reine. Please smile for me.”_

Reine found it very difficult to keep her promise. It's only been a little over a week since Jumin was gone, and now she felt as if her heart was being broken into a million pieces.

She cursed her inability to go and help him. Being stuck in the mountain villa and recovering from her gunshot wound, she felt frustration and helplessness fill her heart.  All she could do was bow her head and pray, to whoever is listening, to please keep Jumin alive.

How long has it been since the TV was turned off? She didn't even know. She was starting to feel exhaustion seep into her body, but her mind and her heart kept sending images borne of fear in her lucid state, and sleep eluded her too many times tonight.

She sat in the living room, in front of the fireplace. She remembered how Jumin gave her a cup of hot chocolate the first night they were in the villa, and how he stripped himself bare in front of her. She remembered how his trembling hands felt as it grazed down her arms, and how she felt that finally, _finally,_ someone knew who she was and accepted her with no reservations.

 

> _“Let me love you.”_

She immediately raised her arm to wipe her tears as she remembered Jumin, but the more she wiped, the more tears came forth.

Reine straightened when she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. She hurriedly wiped her face with the sleeves of Jumin's sweater and turned towards the door. She found Saeran, his expression sullen.

No words were exchanged and yet Reine felt the same worry that Saeran seemed to carry towards Jumin. She gave him a slight, tight-lipped smile, then turned to watch the flames as they danced inside the confined space of the fireplace.

“You should get some rest,” Reine called out to Saeran without looking away from the fire.

“You should tell yourself that,” Saeran spoke. She heard him sit on the couch behind her, apparently wanting some company.

Reine appreciated the gesture with a small smile. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. “Do we have any news of Jumin?”

She heard him sigh. “None. Even Dae-Sung’s phone is out of reach,” he replied, exhaustion evident in his voice. “Saeyoung and I are working on it.”

Reine continued watching the flames, willing her heart to be calm. Saeran may be doing the same thing; she of all people knew how much he cared about Jumin. This may have been frustrating to him, too; as they were too far away and unable to directly go to C&R as much as they wanted to.

“Thank you, Saeran,” she spoke softly as her eyes fixated on the embers flying from the flames. “How's Ae Cha?” she asked, hoping to distract herself from thoughts of Jumin.

“With Saeyoung,” he answered. “She thinks this is her fault.”

Reine sighed and felt her heart ache for her sister. As much as she wanted to go and comfort her sister, she knew she cannot offer her any strength at this point as she, herself, is very close to breaking. Reine knew that if Ae Cha saw her sorry state it will just spur her on to do something even more dangerous than what she is planning to do in two months’ time.

She sighed. “Please help me comfort her,” she spoke, her voice cracked as she was barely holding her emotions together.

Saeran did not say a word, but Reine already knew his answer without saying. She heard him stand behind her and felt the warmth on her shoulder as he laid a comforting hand on it. She offered him a small smile of gratitude, and then she heard his footsteps walking away and up the stairs.

A simple touch was more than enough to open a barrage of emotions from her. The moment she heard the door of the twins’ room close, she hugged her knees closer to her torso. With one hand still clutched at her phone, she buried her face on her knees and wept.

* * *

A black Audi S8 sped in the ice-covered highway despite the steady downfall of snow.  Normally, this would have been considered a very reckless act; the roads are slick with ice and sleet.

But this was no normal day.  

The man behind the wheel expertly used the momentum of slides and skids on the road to deftly avoid slower vehicles on the road, his eyes focused solely on driving, and ignored the smell of blood and gunpowder that came off of his passenger at the back seat.

His eyes focused solely on the long, black limousine a few hundred meters away, speeding along the highway.  From the man’s calculation, a vehicle of that weight and length cannot maneuver well on a busy highway, and an icy road is no exception.

They will catch up to it soon.

Biting cold air came into the vehicle as the passenger reached upward to open the car’s sunroof.  He peered towards the car’s front windshield and tried spotting how far they are from the other vehicle they were pursuing.

The man grinned from ear to ear as he spotted the vehicle, and how fast they were gaining on it. Blood oozed from the gash he received from a certain corporate heir earlier this evening, and he is hell bent to make him pay.  

He felt his blood sing in his veins with the prospect of not only making the public believe the lies fed to their tiny little brains, but also to be able to capture Jumin Han.  He couldn’t keep himself from chuckling aloud--poor Jumin must have believed everything is over; that he can rest easy with his army of fools.

Yeong-Ho’s skin tingled with anticipation.

He gave no heed on the driver’s earlier warning of dangerously slippery roads; instead, he pressed the muzzle of a handgun on the driver’s head and made him chase the limousine.

“You’re pretty skilled with a gun on your head,” Yeong-Ho chided, which earned wide, terrified eyes from the driver.  “If you get my car dented I’ll plant a bullet in that skull of yours, you hear?”

The limousine was only a few meters away.  Smiling, he hoisted his AK-47 from under the upholstery. He stood up, getting the rifle through the sunroof opening first, and his head and upper body followed.

“Got you,” he mused as he carefully aimed at the vehicle as they drew nearer.  

He pulled the trigger and the sound of gunshots at 100 rounds per minute shattered the silence of the night.  A rain of bullets marred the limousine’s perfect finish, spiderweb cracks also trailed on the car’s rear windshield. He continued to barrage the car with bullets, his own laughter drowned by the merciless assault of gunfire.

The limousine finally swerved off road, and violently skid on the slippery surface, going on a full three-hundred-sixty-degree turn before finally hitting one of the concrete posts.  This would have easily caused an ordinary sedan to flip and turn.  Since the limousine was longer and heavier, it only tipped to its side slightly, then settled back down.

“Stop the car!” he yelled at the driver, who was more than eager to comply.  The car skidded slightly, which made Yeong-ho almost go out of balance, but the driver compensated just in time for them to safely roll out of the road and onto the grassy patch on the side.

Yeong-Ho smirked as he alighted the vehicle, but stopped and turned toward the driver before closing the door.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Tom,” he warned. “I’d hate to lose you, but I _will_ kill you if you go stupid on me.”

Satisfied with his threat, he turned towards the wreckage of Jumin’s limousine, and with the impact of the collision, it is possible that both he and his driver could be unconscious inside the vehicle.

“Oh, Mr. Han~” he called out in a sickly sweet tone, his rifle rested on his shoulder as he strode toward the vehicle. He smirked and smashed the butt of his rifle several times on the window, causing it to crack and crumble.  “It’s time to wake up and get your little whore to pla--”

His eyes went wide as the window finally gave way and revealed the car’s interior.

_There was no one there._

He felt his anger rise to his face as his eyes traveled to the driver's seat, where a box with a pulsating LED light sat instead of a driver.

He _seethed._ His whole body trembled with pure, unadulterated rage.  Unable to contain his fury, he screamed at the top of his lungs and opened fire on the side of the vehicle, smashing whatever was left with the windows into nothing, bullets damaging the once beautifully crafted limousine interior.  

When the rifle finally ran out of bullets he smashed the windows one after the other, but as he was about to channel his anger on the last glass panel, he saw his reflection on the glass.  Half of his face was a bloodied mess, his left eye shut, and blood dripped and stained his white undershirt.  His chest heaved with anger, and his body trembled.

Then an idea struck him.

Suddenly, his heart was filled with an overflowing sense of joy that his shoulders shook with mirth.  He doubled over in laughter, his right hand leaned on the side of the car as his mind replayed the sweet, sweet images of a certain little girl and how she would get on her knees with just one word from him.  His body felt a surge of renewed energy, his loins tingled with the prospect.

“Ah, my little baby doll,” he mumbled as his trembling hand moved to his lips. The corner of his mouth turned upward to form a smirk, while lust danced in his eyes.

“You will _always_ be mine.”

* * *

A pair of grey eyes watched as the building's roof became smaller and smaller as he was being airlifted to safety. He still felt the effects of the cold that seeped into his body, and still could not stop his own teeth from chattering.

He also wondered if the way his hands shivered was also from the cold, or was it in fear? He didn't know, but one thing was for certain.

For the first time in his life, he was afraid to die.

Jumin tossed his Grandmaster on the empty leather seat beside him, and shortly after came the bloodstained tunic he wore. He placed his elbows on his knees while his hands cradled his head, his fingers slowly brushed through his tousled hair.

He sighed in frustration and mentally reprimanded himself for being careless. Because of him, Yeong-Ho now knew that the sisters are in RFA’s care--that placed all of RFA in more imminent danger than they were supposed to be.

He couldn't risk connecting to the internet after he left the C&R building, else Yeong-Ho might pick up anything from his phone. He has long switched it to airplane mode, mainly just to be able to see Reine’s messages on private chat before he completely disconnected from all communications.

 

> **[Reine]: Jumin, are you okay?**
> 
> **[Reine]: Please...say something…anything...**

His chest constricted with yearning. _She's probably crying her eyes out, now._

He pressed and held the phone's power button to turn it off completely. He watched the city lights below, and hoped that Jaehee can take care of Zen and Yoosung, somehow.

“Would you think he'll take the bait?” Jumin asked the man seated in front of him, who was nursing a slight graze on his upper arm and is now wrapping it with gauze.

“I really hope so,” Dae-Sung replied as he replaced the gauze inside the first aid kit. “I'm very surprised though, Mr. Han, on how RFA managed to come up with this escape plan so fast.”

Jumin sighed and leaned backward to rest his head at the edge of the backrest. “That would be Spectre’s work,” he closed his eyes as he felt adrenaline slowly seep out of his body. “I'm glad that they knew the Yeong-Ho in that roof deck was fake.”

“How did that happen, though?” Dae-Sung wondered, which made Jumin open his eyes once more. “I saw Yeong-Ho in your office with my own eyes, and yet I also saw the Yeong-Ho you injured at the roof deck. What the hell is going on?”

“I'd like to know, either,” Jumin replied, his voice laced with exhaustion. “But that's not important right now--how’s your wound?”

Dae-Sung’s eyes widened at Jumin's concern. He gave him a smile and tapped his own shoulder lightly. “It's a minor graze, Mr. Han. Nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” Jumin replied. “After I get to the villa you will be taking care of RFA,” he spoke resolutely, which Dae-Sung responded with a disbelieving look.

“B-but Mr. Han--”

“The villa will be the safest I can be, at least for the meantime,” Jumin interjected immediately. “Spectre is there. Reine, your ex-commander, is there too. I'm safe in the villa, Dae-Sung. Instead, I need you to protect people that are also equally precious to me.”

Dae-Sung was in for another surprise. Newfound respect was seen in his eyes, and now he understood why his father placed the Hans with such high regard. “You can count on me, Mr. Han,” Dae-Sung responded.

Jumin's eyebrows knotted while observing Dae-Sung's expression. “Don't tell Zen I said that,” he mumbled.

* * *

“Force unlock satellite N7374LP. Password: purple haze.”

“This is Purple Haze. Hey Tom, how did it go?”

Tom sighed and placed both feet on top of the car’s steering wheel and laid back on the reclined car seat. “Smooth as butter,” he replied and balanced the phone on his shoulder while he reached for his laptop on the seat beside him. “Such a waste of good limousine though; the bastard did a number on that one.”

“So we're really calling him “the bastard” over an encrypted and recorded line.”

Tom chuckled at the playfulness of his colleague. “Hey, it suits him well,” he said with a grin. “Although I'd personally code him as “sick psycho” if I were in charge of this project.”

It was his colleague’s turn to laugh. “So, anything to report?”

“Ah yes,” he expertly tapped on the keyboard of his laptop to enter several commands, and sent over an audio file. “I managed to intercept the radio comms from C&R’s fleet--pardon the noise, there was so much interference--but based on the conversation a certain Miss Park from Deiji Corporation was one of the pawns the bastard used to get into the C&R complex undetected. I did a quick check, and oddly, she is affiliated with a US-based pharmaceutical company that I still have to take a deeper look into--it’s way too much of a deviation from the textile exporting business she operates.”

Silence was the response he got, and he took it as a signal for him to continue. “That, and I was correct in the assumption that Mint Eye already had successfully developed working Duplicates. The man the police arrested was very much like Sim Yeong-Ho not just in appearance but also with skills. This development came faster than we expected; it means we have to act soon.”

A sigh was heard from his phone's earpiece. “Roger that. Any news on the choker?”

“I assume that the twins are decrypting it,” he replied. “Ae Cha is smart--she will figure out what needs to be done.”

“Noted. Any pre-emptives you'd like us to help you with?”

Tom paused as his mind ran all different possibilities within the next few days. He sighed and closed the lid of his laptop. “I'd like to request surveillance of the villa, Han-Sol's and Reine's apartments. With how Yeong-Ho acted this morning I am dreading what he's cooking up next.”

“You got it, Tom,” his colleague answered.

“And one last question,” Tom ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Can I just kill the bastard already?”

“You know that's not possible.”

“Shit. Well, had to ask.”

“Would you like to ask the Prime Minister?”

Tom sighed. “No, it's fine, he's important to the mission, we need all information, blah blah,” he answered dejectedly in a flat tone. “I just want to end the cycle. I want to at least leave the sisters unscathed.”

His colleague paused before answering. “Tom, please remember that you are under orders to gather information and not for personal ga--”

 _“I know that,”_ he snapped. He had so many words, so many arguments he wanted to spit out, but he held his tongue. His mind suddenly remembered the pain of the news of Han-Sol's death, and the pain of not being able to let him die with dignity.

“Tom over and out,” he managed to speak to the phone before closing off the secure line.

* * *

After a long, dark flight to the estate, the lights of the villa finally rolled into view. Jumin's heart felt a sense of relief that the place remains peaceful, intact; he has seen so much destruction for such a short period of time. Seeing the villa gave him an overwhelming feeling of peace, knowing that his greatest treasure would be waiting within.

_I want to see you._

As soon as the chopper landed, he did not even bother to wait for the blades to be still; the strong drive in his heart urged him to get into the van that waited at the distance.

The moment he opened the door of the chopper, cold, biting wind and particles of ice whipped at the skin of his face and hands. Thankful for the heavy coat that Dae-Sung insisted that he wore, he squinted his eyes against the onslaught of freezing winds as his dress shoes uncomfortably dug into fluffy snow under his feet

_I want to see you._

He paid little heed when flakes of snow collected on his hair and clothes melted on his skin as he drummed his fingers impatiently on his lap. When the car finally rolled to the driveway he wasted no time and got off the van himself as soon as it stopped. His legs were moving so fast on their own, his gait quick and purposeful.

_I want to see you._

The house was dark, and understandably so; it was a time for them to sleep, but when Jumin saw that the fireplace was lit, he knew.

He turned the keys immediately and opened the door. His eyes darted towards the warm spot, and then he finally found what he was looking for.

There she laid, on the fur carpet in front of the fire. She laid on her side, her arm served as a cushion for her head and her other hand still clutched at her phone. She was fast asleep, but right next to her were a box of tissues, with several sheets crumpled and discarded right next to it.

Jumin gently closed the door behind him and heard the van roll out from the driveway. He shrugged his coat off and gently placed it on the sofa, then he walked towards the fireplace as quietly as possible. A smile painted itself on his face as he felt his chest grow lighter. Happiness filled his heart in seeing her this peaceful and tranquil. He crouched beside her, and watched her steady breathing as she slept.

Jumin stifled a chuckle when he noticed that she was wearing one of his sweaters. It was covered with Elizabeth's fur; which meant that the cat may have slept on her just a little while earlier.

The fireplace let out a small popping sound from the burning wood, and this roused Reine from her sleep. He watched her quietly, observing every small movement she made. Her eyes finally fluttered open, and were suddenly wide with surprise as she looked up at him.

Her eyes were always so beautiful.

Even now, bloodshot and tear-stained, she remained so very beautiful.

“J-Jumin…” she spoke, and the relief in her voice that broke made him smile. He watched her eyes collect tears to her bottom lids as she stared at him disbelievingly.

“Reine,” he replied, and he raised a hand to brush the smooth skin of her cheek.

She took his hand away by grabbing his wrist gently. She sat up without taking her eyes from him, as if she was making sure that it was _indeed_ Jumin that she was seeing.

Her tears finally rolled down her cheeks and she slowly buried herself in his arms. Her shoulders shook with her sobbing, but no sound save for her ragged breathing was heard as all her worry and anxiety burst in the open. Her body shook against him as she quietly cried on his chest.

Jumin buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her tight, his arms circled her back and held her as close and as tight as he could. He closed his eyes and breathed in her warmth, and to Jumin, he finally felt that he was home.


	46. Act 1 - Chapter 45

The sun shone brightly against Jumin’s closed eyes, forcing him awake. He groaned in displeasure as he rolled to his side, trying to re-orient himself and push back the cobwebs of sleep that clouded his senses.

A dull headache started to make its way towards his forehead; lack of sleep and tension being the culprit. He groaned once more, trying to keep his eyes closed against the brightness of the morning sun.

He managed to crack one eye open and found that Reine was no longer in bed, and that would also explain the drop in temperature beneath the covers. He sighed and sat up on the bed while he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He took his wristwatch from the bedside table; its metal hands read 9:15.

Once he was decent, he made his way downstairs to find Saeyoung slumped on the couch, with Elizabeth 3rd lounging beside him as his fingers worked their magic over the keyboard. He didn’t know which would surprise him: the fact that Elizabeth seemed to have warmed up to him, or him not abusing the poor feline.

“Ah! Jumin!” Saeyoung looked up from the laptop in surprise, which also stirred the sleeping feline beside him. Elizabeth yawned and stretched her legs, then languidly walked over to rub her head on Jumin’s legs. “We’d like to talk to you about what happened yesterday--after you get breakfast,” he made a few more keystrokes and scratched the back of his head.

“You can talk to me now,” he replied, his voice still thick with sleep. “Before my headache plasters me back to bed.”

Saeyoung sighed and put closed the laptop’s lid, and gently laid it on the couch. He watched as Jumin gently picked up the white cat, who let out a purr as soon as she was cradled in his arms.

When the duo entered the dining room, they spotted Ae Cha enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while seated on the bar stool. Saeran was also relaxing on the seat nearest to the glass window that leads to the patio, and regarded him with a small nod. Judging from the noise of knife hitting the wooden chopping board from the kitchen, Vanderwood must be there.

Jumin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where’s Reine?”

“I saw her at the gym this morning,” Saeran replied.

That wasn’t good. Jumin felt worry creep into his chest as he knew that Reine was still recovering from her injury. His mind scrambled for reasons to keep her safe and keep her from injuring herself. Should he bring her back with him to Seoul? “How...long has she been there?”

“Let her be, Jumin,” Vanderwood spoke as he emerged from the kitchen. “Reine knows her body more than anyone else.”

“I don’t like it,” he bluntly replied. “But I will discuss this with her personally. Ah, I’d like to thank you for sending out the decoy plan--that really made my escape a lot easier.”

The twins and Vanderwood looked at each other, each wore a confused expression on their faces. “Decoy?” Saeyoung repeated in a tone that meant to clarify.

“Yes...something the matter?” Jumin asked in return as he noted the confusion in their faces.

“We meant to directly go to you, Jumin,” Saeyoung spoke, his tone tentative. “We planned to get a chopper to get you out of there personally. We were surprised when the perimeter guards told us that you just arrived in the villa.”

It was Jumin’s turn to be surprised. “That doesn’t make sense--I received information that a decoy is set up to make Yeong-Ho think I’m leaving with my limousine. So you’re telling me this was not your doing?”

Vanderwood sat on one of the chairs and leaned on the backrest. “No, it wasn’t us.”

“Then who?” Jumin asked.

“That’s what we’d like to know,” Saeyoung sighed. “But it seems you don’t know who it was, either.”

Jumin’s mind was lost in thought. “Although I am appreciative of the help, it’s just utterly unbelievable that someone with that kind of skill would go out of their way to come up with such an elaborate plan. It feels like--they _knew_ the shootout was going to happen.”

“I agree,” Saeyoung commented. “Even I can’t come up with that plan in such a short period of time.”

Vanderwood stood up from the chair to go to the kitchen. “What’s important for now is Jumin is here, safe. Whoever it was that helped him--must have his reasons, but whatever those reasons were, at least it kept him alive,” he said with finality as he quickly strode back to the kitchen to attend to the pot that sounded like it was boiling over.

However, this news generated numerous questions in Saeyoung’s mind. Although he didn’t feel the sense of foreboding, he just couldn’t contain his curiosity to know who it was. Vanderwood’s ambiguous statement didn’t help either, and he somehow felt he was missing something really, _really_ important.

He stepped out of the main house and into the patio, where the view of snow-capped mountains greeted his eyes. He breathed in the fresh mountain air and closed his eyes to clear his mind, letting the gentle breeze flow through his auburn hair.

He sighed and let his mind wander through the possibilities. If Jumin’s statement was true, that someone _may_ have known that the shootout is going to happen in the first place, then it may mean they have an ally in the ranks of Mint Eye. As to _why_ and _how_ it would be, Saeyoung was still at a loss.

Looking back at how everything unfurled, most especially the high-profile entities that seems to be involved with Mint Eye, Saeyoung somehow believes that this has reached the notice of the government. The only way that he could think of that to have this escape plan to come to fruition is having the government plant an agent within Mint Eye and give the word for the footwork to begin.

And if the government is involved, then Mint Eye might have gone way too huge of a monster for them to deal with.

Saeyoung sighed and opened his eyes, his golden irises squinting slightly as he watched the clouds roll above him. He needs to confirm this hunch, and the best way to do this is to listen to all the information that has been floating around the exosphere. But with all the information being exchanged, picking up what he needs is like finding a particular ant in a city.

He let out another long, drawn-out sigh as his mind continued to worry about the nagging feeling in his gut.

_Wait._

He seemed to have frozen as information that was stored in his mind came flooding in. If it was covert work, then NIS _must_ be involved, and if they’re involved…

“Hello, NIS metal chunk in the sky,” Saeyoung mumbled, and the spring in his step was unmistakable as he grabbed his laptop from the living room couch and ran up towards the control room without saying a word.

He immediately wore his orange over-the-ear headphones and entered the string of commands to lock on and infiltrate the secured line. All he needs is to hear, and not download information, so he assumes he won’t need to have the aid of the computers at home remotely.

The laptop gave a small beep when the audio was finally connected.  He turned up the volume and listened to the encrypted audio.

 

 

 

> _“Force unlock satellite N7374LP. Password: purple haze.”_
> 
> _“This is Purple Haze. Hey Tom, how did it go?”_

Saeyoung’s eyes widened at the sound of a familiar, _very_ familiar voice, and a familiar name. However, he couldn’t help but grin at this revelation.

“Shady bastard,” he mumbled.

* * *

Ae Cha stared listlessly into the fiery embers of the fireplace laying on her stomach on the sofa in the living room, her arm draped over the edge. Today was a final resting day before another grueling week of training would begin. She looked forward to the training, however, she couldn’t deny the lingering question in the back of her mind of if she could really pull this operation off.

She underestimated the amount of work that needed to be done, and she was becoming aware Vanderwood had barely skimmed the surface of everything entailed for this mission to be successful.

_Did I take on far more than I can handle?_

Perhaps her doubt was linked to the recent events. It felt like the group could never catch a break. Jumin returned safely, however, with the conversation she overheard earlier another mystery had been added on top of the fact Sim Yeong-Ho was still loose and likely planning to make his next move.

Ae Cha sighed, her gaze following the fireplace to the clock above. It was close to noon, and she already wasted a majority of the day loafing around from room to room. She fully expected Vanderwood or Reine getting on her case if they still saw her in the same spot.  

When her eyes returned to fireplace, however, a pair of mint-colored eyes stared at her curiously. _It was Saeran._

“Oh! Um.. Hi Saeran,” Ae Cha greeted, heat rising in her cheeks from embarrassment because she was unsure how long he had been staring at her. She swallowed waiting for a response.

_Silence._

The two stared at each other intently, the sound of the clock ticking above the fireplace the only sound in the living room. Several minutes passed before Ae Cha decided Saeran must be waiting for her to get off of the couch in order to take a nap.  This wouldn’t be the first time, she was used to Saeran’s sporadic sleeping schedule.

“Here, you can sleep here. I’ll move,” Ae Cha smiled, straightening out once standing and resituating her sweater.  

She pulled a hair band from around her wrist, and quickly tied her tresses into a loose bun as she strolled toward the stairs. If she wasn’t able to loaf on the couch anymore, she decided her time would be better spent loafing on her bed.

Before Ae Cha could make it halfway across the room, she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist and pull her into a different direction. Her eyes quickly darted toward… _Saeran!_? What Saeran doing? She stared at him flabbergasted.

“W-Wait! Where are we going?!” Ae Cha asked, looking around the villa to see if anyone was seeing what was going on. The last time she was dragged out of a building, a car chase shortly followed. Did something happen?

Saeran continued to wordlessly pull her towards the living room door, which he immediately shut with his foot as soon as Ae Cha was outside. Without letting go of her wrist, he fumbled in his pocket to grab the keys to his car, and opened the door for Ae Cha, which she obliged but with wide-eyed confusion painted on her face.

He immediately got into the driver's seat, and he reached for the black jacket that was draped on the seat’s backrest.  He wrapped it around her shoulders and then reached once more towards the back seat for a… black beanie.

“Put this on, and hide your hair inside the hoodie,” he spoke, not a request but more of a command.

“But _where_ are we going?” Ae Cha pressed again, sliding the jacket off of her shoulders and onto her lap, and quickly pulling the hoodie over her.  She then yanked her hair out of the loose bun and into a ponytail, making it easier to conceal thick locks within the hood.

A shade of pink spread across Saeran's cheeks, as he sped through the mountain trail down. A thousand different ways of explaining what he just did raced in his mind.

_I want to go out with you. Wait, no that's...no._

_Let's have a few drinks..? No, sounds like Vandy…_

_I'm sorry I just grabbed you out of nowhere and we're driving to the--argh too long._

_I'd like to have a d...date..? No! No, no, no._

His eyebrows knotted and his mind was lost in thought when he suddenly realized they were in town. He felt a surge of embarrassment when it dawned on him that he didn't only _grab_ Ae Cha out of nowhere, but he also _ignored_ her question.

An awkward silence fell in the confined space, and the girl couldn’t help but nervously smile. She bit her lip, fumbling with the sleeve of the oversized hoodie between her fingers as she studied Saeran, noting how his eyebrows knotted. What exactly was he thinking?

 _“Wahhh! He’s so hard to read!”_ she pouted to herself.

The sound of the car’s engine humming was reminiscent of the last time they were in a car together. She briefly turned her head toward the window to watch outside, admiring the lightly snow-covered scenery as they traveled down the mountain. She hummed lightly for a few minutes and then decided--

“Saeran, I’m going to turn the radio on,” Ae Cha eventually spoke up, leaning over to gently pat his lap as she twisted the knob on the turner and surfed through the radio channels.  A smile grew on her face when she found a pop music station. “Much better!”

Saeran found it hard to concentrate on driving when he felt her warm hand on his lap. Even if it was just a split second, his cheeks burned and his grip on the steering wheel was tight. He suddenly felt an unexplainable surge of desire, at the same time his heart beat a thousand pumps per minute.

The catchy melody from the radio made him glance at her slightly, and she was gently bopping her head in tune with the music. She sang softly with the song’s lyrics, and the tune of her voice sounded _so sweet._

He didn't realize he was holding his breath. He let out a sigh, and slowed down to park the car.

“W.. we're here,” he announced as he turned off the car engine. He immediately alighted the car and hurried to open her side of the door. As he did so, he wore a very apologetic look on his face, his cheeks tinged pink, and offered her his hand.

Ae Cha took Saeran’s hand and stepped out of the car.  She glanced both directions, unsure of where they were. Concern grew inside of her, acknowledging the regretful expression on Saeran’s face. “Is everything okay?”

Saeran took notice of how small and delicate her hand was. He stared at her hand for a time, and unconsciously, he gently ran his thumb over her knuckles as he fumbled for an explanation.

“I... I wanted bubble tea,” he mumbled apologetically.

“Really?” Ae Cha let out a squee, her eyes instantly sparkly in delight from the magical words which escaped Saeran’s lips. Then the realization hit her about Saeran’s behavior.

There weren’t in danger.

_Not at all._

Saeran was being _shy_ , and she found his bashfulness endearing. The concern in the back of her mind became replaced with thoughts of the delicious beverage.  “I knew you would like bubble tea!”

Saeran visibly beamed when Ae Cha’s eyes lit up. He cast his eyes downward, trying to hide his smile and hopefully, the growing redness on his cheeks, too.

They found a small cafe that served bubble tea just a few meters away from the parking lot. The small space was charming; the entire ceiling was filled with lamps of different shapes and sizes, and the brick and wood walls were covered by small framed artworks and mementos that made the place homey and warm. The chairs and tables were made of polished wood, and big glass windows afforded natural light and had no obstruction to the mountain view.

They chose a seat by the corner, right next to the window with the best view. Saeran couldn't get enough of watching her as she took in the small space with delight in her golden hazel eyes.

A middle-aged lady approached the pair with two menus on hand, and offered them a very polite, warm smile. “Hello! What would our lovebirds have today?”

Saeran's cheeks flushed red and stared at Ae Cha with wide eyes. He realized his thoughts were getting the better of him again, so he went and took the menu from the lady and went to concentrate on reading each and every item in hopes of hiding his embarrassment.

“H-Hello!” Ae Cha’s cheeks also flushed red and slid the menu closer to her in order to read the contents. Unable to concentrate, she glanced briefly over to Saeran to see if he would be the first to speak up and order. Unfortunately, this would only make Saeran bury his face even further into the menu.

“O-Oh. Um,” Ae cha stuttered and looked up at the waitress doe-eyed. “What do you recommend? This is my first time here.”

The lady smiled and helped Ae Cha on the menu. “What are you craving for? If you like something filling but light, we have great kimbap. If you’re looking for something to warm you up, we have ramen…” she continues to point out the items on the menu for Ae Cha.

Saeran watched in interest at how Ae Cha’s eyes would light up when she saw something on the menu that she liked. His lips curled up into a slight smile despite himself, and he was suddenly caught by surprise when both the lady and Ae Cha looked at him.

“How about you, young fella? What are you going to have?”

He realized he never made a decision as he was too preoccupied with watching Ae Cha. The lady took note of his dumbstruck expression and laughed. “Well, little miss, someone’s clearly smitten with you!”

“Just give me bubble tea,” he murmured as he looked out the window in embarrassment. “And I’ll get whatever she got.”

“Let’s order a plate of mayak kimbap and a plate of yachae-hotteok,” Ae Cha quickly interjected and leaned over to grab Saeran’s menu, sensing his uneasiness.

“For the bubble tea, both of them milk tea and with pearls,” Ae Cha paused as her eyes looked over the top menu a final time. “Let’s make one of them winter melon, and the other honeydew. Kamsahamnida!”

The lady finally excused herself and Saeran mentally thanked Ae Cha for taking care of it. This is one of the reasons why he rarely went out for food; he would often settle for whatever Saeyoung has stocked up or what Vanderwood whips up in the kitchen because small pleasantries never appealed to him. Although common courtesy is okay, but some people just tend to be overly familiar.

He tentatively looked up at Ae Cha, whom he caught was also looking at him. He couldn't help but smile when she averted her gaze, and he decided not to press further. He knew there was an attraction between them, but he decided to just enjoy her company away from everyone else in the villa for now.

The food was delicious; Saeran revelled at how Ae Cha would light up in delight with every bite she took. He felt an overwhelming happiness in his chest watching her enjoy, and he knew that he wanted to keep that smile of hers no matter how much he has to work for anything she wanted.

His eyes went wide with wonder as the bubble teas were served last. The way Ae Cha sighed in pleasure with her honeydew tea made him very curious on how it tasted like.

“Can… can I have a taste ?” He asked.

“Of course! All you have to do is ask,” Ae Cha beamed, delighted Saeran was interested in sharing something simple as bubble tea with her.  She leaned slightly forward, holding out the plastic container of honeydew milk tea in front of him.

Saeran leaned forward to reach the tip of Ae Cha’s straw, but it was a tad bit too far, so he placed both his hands over hers and pulled slightly so he can have a taste.

The sweet drink was heavenly, but the feel of her small hands under his somehow felt a lot sweeter. The straw already slipped off his lips but his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Saeran's eyes focused on how her hand fit perfectly under his, and brushed his thumb slightly on her skin.

Ae Cha’s eyes widened, her arms becoming paralyzed as time seemed to freeze.  Butterflies danced in her chest while her stomach knotted tight. It was extremely rare for Saeran to interact with her, but even rarer he wasn’t keeping his distance from her.  
  
The warmth of his hands and the slight brushing of his thumb over her skin made her knees feel weak even as she was sitting down. Heat flared in her cheeks as she stared at him wordlessly.

Her heartstrings tugged at her in two directions. One path would lead her to ask him why she was avoiding her, while the other path would lead to her confessing how she felt about the twin. This wasn’t fair.

“Do you like it?” Ae Cha blurted out instead, disappointment filling her mind. This was her chance to ask him or say anything, but she blew it. She only hoped she would feel the warmth of his hand just a little while longer.

Saeran took another sip of the drink. _Any_ excuse to keep touching her hands--he fought a battle inside him to keep himself from pulling her close in his arms and just hold her. He found himself _craving_ for her touch, so his hands gently slid towards her wrist.

The dangers she is going to face in the near future _scared_ him that he somehow wanted to just take her and hide her where she will be _safe._

He held her hands and looked up at her. The way the subtle light came through the window and illuminated her eyes made him catch his breath.

“T-thank you,” he managed to mutter, and with a herculean effort, he restrained himself and let her hands go. “It was delicious.”  
  
She shot a glance at her own hands when Saeran released his grasp from them and prayed to any & every Deity to remember the exact feeling of his warm, gentle hands. Her focus returned to Saeran who was staring at her again which made her heart jump out of her chest and her cheeks flush a shade darker.

“Ah~! I’m glad you like it!” Ae Cha quickly took a sip of the bubble tea in hopes the delicious taste of the milky beverage would contain her feelings.  Instead, her mind wandered to how his lips touched the straw of her bubble tea.

They shared the same straw. _Was this technically a kiss?_  She made a note to herself to search on online. _No. Ae Cha! Stop it!_

She needed a distraction to keep her from blurting out what was really on her mind, fearing Saeran would revert back to his distanced self. Her eyes then focused on his red locks as she thought about what topic she could bring up to change the subject.

 

 

> _“How’s your left arm?”_

Like a flash of light, a hazy memory of an unidentified man with white hair triggered in the back of her mind, unable to recall where this memory came from. It surely sounded like Saeran’s voice, but there was no way she met the younger twin before. Saeran has only had red hair that she knew of.  The man’s hair in her memory had white.  

“ _No, I’m thinking too much into this,_ ” Ae Cha concluded, but even still she wondered...

“Have you thought about ever dyeing your hair?” Ae Cha set her container of bubble tea on the table and slid closer to Saeran in the booth. “I bet it would look really nice in a different color,” she cooed, unconsciously raising her arm to pet fluffy, red locks. “With your tattoo, people might think you were an Idol or a model!”

Saeran’s eyes widened and his desire came in one sweet rush through his veins as he felt her hand brush through his hair, her nails very lightly tickled his scalp which sent goosebumps down his arms.

His lips parted slightly as he tried to stifle a gasp, but his eyes started its faint glow as his desire for her escalated. His hands were curled into fists on his legs under the table as he restrained himself from grabbing her wrist and kiss those tiny little fingers, one by one…

Her finger brushed on the top of his earlobe and that was the last straw. He clenched his jaw and grabbed her wrist, but he immediately realized that they were in public.

“I will bite you,” he blurted out.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” worry quickly etched into her features as she apologized. _Shit. I went too far!_

Her eyes glossed over with fear, and her heart began to splinter from the mere thought she ruined this time she had with Saeran. The rejection _hurt_ so much. She attempted to scoot back in the booth while Saeran held a firm grip on her wrist.

Saeran immediately felt horrible as her eyes reflected a tinge of fear. His mind raced on what to say; he didn't mean to push her away like he seemed to have. He did not let go of her wrist even if she tried to scoot back, and his eyes searched for hers. “I-I'm sorry,” he mumbled under his breath and eased the grip on her wrist. “I was just... surprised.”

He then leaned forward towards her, offering her full access to his hair. “Here,” he mumbled.

Ae Cha remained silent, but she was very surprised at Saeran’s response and how he sat in front of her, offering to let her touch his hair. This was an entirely new side to him she has never seen. He was so... awkwardly adorable, it reaffirmed her feelings for him as well.

She cautiously lifted her hand again, hesitating centimeters away from stray hair before her nails grazed his scalp. His hair was so, so soft and perfect for petting. The longer she played with his hair, the hesitation which was once there faded away.

“It’s so soft and fluffy. I could do this all day,” Ae Cha mused, her lips curling into a smile.

Saeran felt her fingers through his hair, her nails grazing his scalp. He felt his shoulders relax as he started to enjoy the attention; so he crossed his arms on the table and used it as a cushion while Ae Cha played with his hair.

Somehow, in this small cafe, at this moment, everything was peaceful. There were no Quads, no Yeong-Ho, no Mint Eye in this quiet little nook in the mountains. His eyes watched Ae Cha’s reflection on the glass window as he continued to bask in her gentle touch, and he felt that his heart was full and filled to the brim.

* * *

_“Just where in nine hells have you_ _been?”_

Vanderwood tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden flooring on the porch, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Out,” Saeran replied.

“Of course I _know_ you've been out. But let me get this straight: what do people in hiding do? They _hide!_ Meaning, they _stay hidden!”_

Vanderwood continued on his lecture, but Saeran's mind was preoccupied with the feel of Ae Cha’s hands in his hair. That moment was _bliss,_ and even if it meant suffering through Vanderwood's lectures, he would definitely do it again, every chance he gets.

He looked over at her direction, and so did she, and a small smile was shared between the two. There was understanding, there, that no one else can see. He had never felt so certain in his life, and he made a promise to himself that even when everything is over, he will still hold her close to his heart.

“Are you even listening to me?” Vanderwood asked, which broke Saeran's train of thought.

“Obviously not,” he mumbled.

“Why you--” Vanderwood sighed as Saeran nonchalantly strode towards the living room, and he then turned to Ae Cha. “You guys worried the hell out of me!”

“Sorry Vandy,” she said with a giggle, following Saeran into the villa.  
  
Vanderwood let out a long, drawn-out sigh, but a small smile played on his face as he watched them walk into the living room.


	47. Act 1 - Chapter 46

The sun was setting over the mountainous horizon, untouched snow shimmered in remaining light touching the ground from the window in Ae Cha’s room. It was that time of the day where the sky mixed  purple and orange hues. Today marked the beginning of week three of training. It seemed as if time was passing quickly.

The door to Ae Cha’s room in the villa slowly opened, revealing Ae Cha clinging onto a lavender towel wrapped around her body as she shut the door behind her. Strands of her wet tresses dripped into the towel.

Ae Cha pursed her lips, approaching the tall mezzanine windows by her bed. Her eyes sparkled admiring the snow-covered scenery outdoors. The constant noise from the city was turning into distant memory. Although she struggled with the routine, she found the structure enjoyable. She had forgotten what it was like to have a routine, and the longer she stayed sober the more clarity returned to her.

She imagined what a conversation would have been like if Lee Han-Sol was still alive, certain he wouldn’t quite know how to take the news of everything that’s happened. Her hand unconsciously reached for her choker, only for her fingers to touch bare skin.

A tinge of sadness slightly darkened her golden-hazel eyes remembering she no longer had the jewelry. There was uncertainty running rampant in her mind, and she couldn’t help but feel like everything occurring could possibly have been orchestrated for something much bigger…

But did it have to come to this? All of their answers may potentially be on the choker, but, she still slightly resisted the decision she made to give it up. However, her father sacrificed his life to save others. And if her father sacrificed his own life, she can surely give up a piece of metal attached to the fabric.

A chime echoed from Ae Cha’s nightstand, returning Ae Cha to reality. Ae Cha turned around and walked over to her bed, dropping the towel on top of the mattress as she in front of her night stand nude. The sound was from her phone.

“Huh? What’s this?” Her eyebrows knotted in confusion. It’s been quite some time since she received any regular messages. She reached for her phone, and slid her index finger across the screen to unlock.  A notification popped up.

 

 

> **[New Message Received: 1 Unread]** **  
> ** **[From: Unknown Sender]**

Ae Cha’s heart skipped a beat reading the notification. Her thumb hovered over the message icon, hesitating to open in fear it Sim Yeong-Ho as the glow of the screen illuminated her face.  Ae Cha looked up from the screen, and toward the door.

Should she get Saeran?

Her mind recalled the outing the two recently had together. Her heart swelled with adoration, and the feeling of his warm hands holding hers made her weak in the knees. She had worried things were tense between herself and the twin, but, maybe this outing was the start of something new.

However, that did not detract from the fact she made a promise to him that whenever she was in trouble she would run to him. But… did she need to flee anytime she felt easily uncomfortable with a situation? The last thing she wanted was for both Saeran and Saeyoung to view her as a damsel in distress.

“I’m being too paranoid,” Ae Cha reasoned out loud, taking deep breath as she tapped the message icon. If it was something, she would  Her stomach knotted in anticipation until the notification revealed… an advertisement?

 

 

> **[ Get ready for spring with a new wardrobe! Click here to check out the latest fashion~ You won’t believe your eyes! ♥ ♥ ♥ xoxox ]**

An overwhelming wave of relief washed over her. All it was, is a simple ad. Ae Cha chuckled at herself, falling backward on top of her mattress with the phone in her hand. She was being ridiculous over a _stupid ad_.

Ae Cha tossed her phone beside her, sat up, and walked over to the dresser for her night clothes. She couldn’t wait for the day she could possibly update her wardrobe with even more fashionable outfits.

She wondered what type of fashion spring would bring. A sense of excitement built inside of her as she tossed chiffon tank top over her head and pulled her chiffon shorts to her waist. Curiosity filled her mind.  
  
Ae Cha swiftly returned to the mattress, sitting on the edge of the bed. She quickly unlocked her phone, humming as she navigated to the message once more.

 

 

> **[ Get ready for spring with a new wardrobe! Click here to check out the latest fashion~ You won’t believe your eyes! ♥ ♥ ♥ xoxox ]**

“I hope they’re cute,” Ae Cha mused, and with a stroke of her finger, she tapped the advertisement. The link took her a blank web page with a video which automatically began to play. It must be a commercial advertisement.

Suddenly Ae Cha’s eyes widened hearing a very familiar voice at the start of the clip. It wasn’t just anyone’s voice. It was _her voice_.

_“Appa, I’m home!”_

“Huh?” Ae Cha’s eyebrows knotted in confusion, her eyes still locked on the screen. As much as she wanted to turn away, she was paralyzed with fear. The video was from inside her father’s apartment. Inside _their apartment. How was this possible?_ No one has been in the apartment since she left which meant…

_Someone had recorded her father’s suicide inside the apartment._

A man stood in the view of the screen, his back turned to the camera. He was holding the same Daewood DP-51 Pistol her father used to commit suicide. She remembered this day clearly. It was her father. Lee Han-Sol.

She felt her throat begin to tighten, panic settling in. Her chest became heavy, and she felt trapped within the walls of her body. If this was the day her father committed suicide then this meant...

_“Appa! Wh--What are you doing?”_

Ae Cha spotted the younger version of herself standing in front of the door. There was so much fear and confusion in her eyes. Just like there was in the present day Ae Cha.

Ae Cha’s eyes grew even wider watching the scene continue to unfold, her hands trembled as she gripped tightly to her phone. Her breathing turned erratic as the next scenes played.

“No, no, no,” Ae Cha shook her head, her thumb repeatedly tapping the back button on her phone. However, the video continued to play in mockery of her attempts to stop it.

_"Paradise? Talk to me, Appa!"_

Her heart drummed rapidly, threatening to pound straight out of her chest. All attempts to call for the twins failed as her mind was replaced with debilitating fear.

**_BANG!_ **

The sound of the gunshot, and the video playing the graphic image caused Ae Cha to let out blood-curdling scream. Without thinking, she threw her phone away from her. The screen instantly cracked when the glass collided with the corner of the doorframe.

The video continued to play, the sound of her sobs from the video filled the room. Ae Cha stared into empty space in shock, the color draining immediately from her face.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and suddenly she was no longer in the villa. Her eyes darted around the room, surprised to see the bright walls of her father’s apartment.

Was this reality? If it was, then that meant… her father’s suicide just happened. The villa must have been a dream. _Was it a dream?_

The smell of blood wafted her nostrils, causing her eyes to fall downcast. A pool of fresh blood spilled towards her feet. Bile rising in her throat. When she looked up she saw her father’s body in front of her on the ground with the gun laying beside him.

“No, no… please don’t go,” Ae Cha begged, reaching out for her father. Her entire body quivered as she fell to her knees. Blood continuing to surround her.

Inside the villa, Ae Cha was now on the ground, her eyes wide and unseeing.The sound of sobs echoed throughout the room.

_“Please… don’t leave me alone… ”_

 

* * *

The twins felt their heart constrict in their chests as they heard Ae Cha’s fearful scream. They looked at each other for a split second and, wasting no more time, were on their feet, headed towards the room next door.

Ae Cha was on the floor at the edge of the bed, her eyes wide open but unseeing.  Her lips quivered as her small frame was desperate for air, as if she was being choked by an unseen assailant.  

Saeyoung was quick to his feet as he closed the distance, his mind wild with trying to find out what was wrong.  His eyes inspected her--there seemed to be no obvious physical injury, but her eyes were wide and pupils dilated, and her irises moved erratically as if she was seeing something they didn’t.

Saeran watched all of this in horror, his body stuck and unable to understand the pain he felt in his chest.  

Then, he heard a peculiar sound somewhere in the room--a woman’s voice.

_“Paradise? Talk to me, Appa!”_

His eyes darted toward the source of the sound. He found Ae Cha’s phone, screen cracked, but the dim light of the phone’s screen still played the gruesome memory as if in mockery.

**_BANG!_ **

Saeran picked up the device and his eyes widened in shock at the image of a younger Ae Cha, her mouth open as she called out for her father.  Then the video stopped, and began once more with the view of her father from behind as he placed the gun on his head.

He felt his hands shake.  His blood surged and seemed to be concentrated in his chest, and it took almost all of his willpower not to burst.  He contained his rage, but it burned, and it burned white-hot; his right hand curled into a fist with his nails biting into his skin.

He looked over to his brother, who was crouched in front of her with his eyes in the verge of tears in desperation as it appeared that Ae Cha was not responding to anything.

Saeyoung held Ae Cha’s face in his hands, his thumbs stroked the apples of her cheeks and he desperately tried to get any reaction.  “Ae Chan,” he spoke softly, in an attempt to calm the girl. “Ae Chan, can you hear me?”

His hands trembled in fear and of heartbreak.  She was doing _so well_ for the past few months.  She even found her own wings and have been trying to fly.  She was getting _better._

Now it felt as if they were back to square one.  Saeyoung cannot help but think that Ae Cha had reverted to how she was the first time they met her, and this caused an indescribable grief in Saeyoung’s heart.  She braved so many things for the past few months, and endured so much pain, only to be shattered by _this._

Saeyoung felt his sight turn blurry as tears collected in his eyes, threatening to spill.  Most of all, his heart broke at the sight of the woman he has learned to love, his precious, precious Ae Cha, be rendered helpless like this.  He bit his bottom lip in an effort to keep his emotions at bay, but it was a losing battle.  

“Ae Chan,” he spoke, his face mere inches away from hers.

_She must feel so alone… lost in her mind like this…_

He planted a kiss on her forehead and then touched his forehead with hers, his hands still held her face.

“Ae Chan, please,” he winced as he heard his own voice break, and his emotions came in like a tidal wave that almost knocked him over.  He felt his own shoulders shake with grief.

“Come back to me… please…”

He closed his eyes and tears started to roll down his cheeks, and in desperation he claimed her lips in his, hoping against hope that if his voice cannot get to her, then maybe his heart would.  He kissed her, fervently, and pulled her closer to him, as he willed his feelings to reach her, to _please, reach her._

The brightly colored walls in Ae Cha’s vision disappeared in a blink from Saeyoung’s desperation to bring her back to reality. With a blink of her eyes she was surrounded by polished wooden walls of the villa yet again. Her eyes returned to focus and eventually locked onto Saeyoung who was _kissing her._

_Saeyoung…? What’s going on?_

She felt woozy, the room spinning around her. Ae Cha desperately attempted to say _something_ , but the girl was unable to force a sound out.  Her body was still in shock, unable to quite recall what had happened.

Saeyoung’s eyes widened as he thought he got some sort of reaction from Ae Cha. He finally broke the kiss and checked on her immediately.  When her eyes finally focused on him, his tears flowed once more in relief.  He let out a shaky sigh and smiled at her.  

“Hey,” he whispered as he held her cheek with one of his hands, stroking the smooth skin gently.  The fear in her eyes was still there, and she trembled, but nothing could have made him happier to see that her eyes are now looking at _him._

“I’m right here, babycakes,” he spoke very softly, as if the slightest sound might disrupt the fragile connection they had at that moment.  He gently placed his hand on her hair and petted her.  “I’m here. You’re safe.”

Ae Cha swallowed and nodded slowly at Saeyoung’s soft spoken words. Her eyes became heavy with fatigue. As she returned to the _real_ reality, guilt brewed inside of her having realized she must have experienced a flashback in front of the twins. If only she would have taken her phone to them after receiving the text message, they wouldn’t have found her on the floor.

Ae Cha’s eyes fell downcast as thoughts of self-doubt continued to swirl in her mind. Tears formed from the sides of her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. If only she were stronger, none of this would have happened.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ae Cha whispered, her voice cracking. “I only th-thought it was just an a-ad…”

“Shh...it’s not your fault,” Saeyoung assured her as he pulled her to him. He quietly held her as her emotions spilled out, and he tried his best to lend her the strength through his embrace.

He turned behind him towards Saeran, who watched quietly in the doorway as everything unfolded. The sound of Ae Cha’s sobs lodged a blade in Saeran's heart, and the rage in his eyes set his mint-green eyes aglow.

Saeyoung gave a slight nod at his brother, which Saeran responded with the same. Saeran placed Ae Cha’s phone in his pocket and turned to walk out of the room, his teeth clenched with suppressed rage.

The scene in Ae Cha's room played over and over again in Saeran's mind, and the sound of her screams in the video played on a loop in his head.

He cannot sit down and remain quiet anymore.

* * *

Reine’s eyes were suddenly wide open when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Despite being slightly disoriented from the sudden awakening, she sat up and her instincts dictated that her eyes scan the immediate area.

It was only then that she realized she was still in the mountain villa, and she slowly felt her adrenaline drop. She let out a sigh, and ran her fingers through her crimson locks.

She heard quick, sudden footsteps not long after, and she straightened her back with her ears peeled towards the source of the sound.

_Something really is going on._

She climbed out of bed as quickly as she could, careful to mind the sleeping white feline beside her. Elizabeth 3rd did not stir as she slipped out of the blankets and out of the room.

When she opened the bedroom door, she spotted Jumin on his desk, typing away on his laptop. He may not have heard the commotion outside as she could see two white wires coming from his ears, and the display on his laptop showed that he is in a conference call. He has been working remotely from the villa since the day of the shootout as his safety far outweighed his actual presence in C&R.

As if he sensed her presence, Jumin tugged at one of the wires and one earbud popped off. “You’re awake,” he greeted, but he tilted his head slightly when he noticed the concern on Reine’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

Reine turned her gaze towards the bedroom door. “I heard Ae Cha scream,” she said as she unconsciously reached out to tilt Jumin’s chin up to face her, and she bent forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m going to check it out,” she said, and hastily walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Heat rose to Jumin’s face, which left his cheeks and the tips of his ears pink. Other than the fact that he was not expecting Reine to be unconsciously _forward,_ she may not have noticed that he was still _in the middle of a conference call,_ and everyone who may have been paying attention to the video feed might have seen _that._

It also didn’t help that the entire panel went  _unusually quiet._

Jumin immediately collected himself and cleared his throat, replacing the earbud in his ear and proceeded with the business meeting. He kept his gaze on the papers before him, hoping that the dimness of the room could hide the redness on his cheeks.

* * *

Reine walked through the hallway and onto the mezzanine area which connected the left and right upper wing of the villa, in hopes to find out what was happening.

As she turned the corner to the left wing where their rooms are, Saeran wordlessly walked past her, his shoulder slightly brushed against hers. She meant to stop and ask him what was going on, but he seemed to be in such haste that she knew she wouldn’t be able to get answers from him even if she wanted to.

Once that option was dropped, she immediately turned toward the left wing hallway, towards Ae Cha’s room. She could faintly hear her sobs through the walls, and this made her concern grow even more.

As she was about to reach for the knob of the door that led to Ae Cha’s room, the door suddenly opened, ushering Saeyoung, his expression sullen and his lashes slightly wet. _Tears?_

“What’s going on?” she asked Saeyoung, and her eyes trailed behind him towards Ae Cha who was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. “I heard her scream.”

“A-ah! Hi Reine, uh...she’s okay, she will be fine,” Saeyoung stammered and cursed at himself for his inability to say anything convincing.

Reine looked over his shoulder once again and gave him a stern gaze. “She does not look okay,” she retorted as she felt her chest grow heavy with worry. Without a word she slightly pushed Saeyoung aside, and entered the room.

Saeyoung scratched behind his head, debating within himself if he should tell Reine about what _really_ happened. How does he tell her? What does he tell her? It just seemed that any other explanation might just incite unnecessary grief for her.

Besides, it is not his place to say. This is something personal for the siblings, and he would have to respect if Ae Cha decides to keep this secret from her.

Reine gently sat on the bed beside Ae Cha, letting her hand gently stroke her hair. She recognizes these symptoms; something might have triggered her sister’s dormant anxiety issues. She scanned her eyes around the room anxiously, looking for something that may have brought this on, or anything in the room that she may use to hurt herself with. She finally relaxed when she found nothing of the sort, and then she turned to Ae Cha once more.

“Ae Cha,” she gently spoke, her eyes wide with worry. “What happened?”

Seeing Ae Cha’s obvious distress in Reine’s question, Saeyoung decided that a small white lie shouldn’t hurt. He sighed and leaned on the doorframe, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. “She woke up from a bad nightmare,” he said in a soft voice, but his eyes were fixed on the floor.  He tried his best to make the whole situation seem a lot less than what it really was, even though he knew that his eyes are starting to sting with the lie he had to tell her.

Reine visibly sighed in relief, and this made the guilt in Saeyoung’s heart wedge itself even further. He turned his gaze towards Reine as she wrapped her arms around Ae Cha and laid her head on her chest. Ae Cha was still in distress, but her shoulders at least relaxed a little as she settled into her sister’s arms.

“I’m right here, okay?” Reine spoke softly, her hands drawing circles on her sister’s shoulders to ease out the tension. “You’re not alone. We’re all here for you. Okay?”

All Ae Cha could manage was a small nod, and closed her eyes.

Saeyoung’s heart ached watching the scene before him. How many more of these are they going to go through? How much more of their tears should be shed? What he feared the most was when the time comes that the both of them would just give out at a moment’s notice; and all they could do would be to helplessly watch, like he was at that moment.

He cursed under his breath; his helplessness turned into fuel for his anger. He felt his chest ache with white-hot rage; his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

* * *

The night was quiet, save for the sound of trickling water that emanated from the bathroom of a dingy room that he rented out for the night.  He does not plan to stay here for long; he had planned to be on the move as often as possible to keep distractions at bay.

He cannot afford to be distracted now.

The smell of chemical permeated the air, almost threatening to choke him. He has done this so many times before, but the smell was something he could never, ever get used to. The smell brought back so many memories of everything he had endured.

He cannot take this any longer. He cannot sit back and watch the world unfurl around him helplessly like he did before. Somewhere in his heart was a great refusal to accept this kind of fate, especially that this fate no longer involved only him.

Warm water sprayed from the shower as he turned the knob; he watched as the chemical flow towards the bathroom floor, along with remnants of his identity.

This was more of a symbolism to him; he desired to have his other identity stay untainted. He had long abandoned that part of him years ago, thinking him weak, and unable to fight back. Does he think the same still? Maybe. But one thing was for sure--that identity does not belong to him right now. _Again._

As soon as the water ran clear he turned the knob to turn the shower off, and he stepped out into the powder area. He grabbed one of the towels provided by the inn he was staying at, and haphazardly toweled his hair.

His eyes trailed toward the countertop where two phones laid side by side, albeit one with a severely cracked screen. He placed the towel on the counter and took the damaged phone in his hand, his thumb tracing the hairline cracks along its glass surface.

He gritted his teeth in remembrance of how her eyes were wide yet unseeing, her body shaking as if not her own. The sound of her voice that cracked painfully with every word of apology, thinking that this was her fault, that _everything_ was her fault.

_Enough is enough._

Saeran finally shifted his eyes to examine a familiar reflection-- _his_ reflection--in the mirror; a reflection he never thought he would be seeing once again. His platinum white hair with touches of magenta coupled with his mint green eyes reminded him of unpleasant memories, but it also reminded him of memories of power. 

He leaned forward to look into his own eyes on the mirror. While his outward appearance seemed calm and collected, his eyes were a storm of their own, a reflection of the rage that has been quietly burning in his chest. His white hair was still dripping wet, leaving rivulets of water running down his shoulders.

“You want to play this game?” he asked in a voice that was so far detached from the gentle tone he talked to her with just yesterday. His chest ached and his hands shook as he remembered that quiet afternoon, when her hands felt _perfect_ in his...when her fingers laced into his hair...the way her cheeks flushed when embarrassed, and when her eyes sparkled as he mentioned bubble tea.

_She was happy._

He gritted his teeth and his entire body shook with rage.

  
“You got it, motherfucker,” he growled.


	48. Act 1 - Chapter 47

“Where are you going this early in the morning?”

Jumin's voice made Reine gasp sharply in surprise as she wound elastic bandages around her waist in front of a floor-length mirror.

“Jumin!” She exclaimed, and let out a sigh to still her heart. “You surprised me!”

Jumin sat up from the bed and noted that the sun has yet to rise. He walked over to stand behind her, and he gently took the bandage roll from her hand. He wordlessly continued wrapping Reine’s waist with the flesh-colored bandage, and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

“Does it still hurt?” He spoke in a low, quiet tone; his voice seemed like a languid purr of a predatory cat. Reine closed her eyes and she leaned backward to rest the back of her head on his solid chest, then she rested her arms on top of his.

“Not anymore,” she replied and smiled. “I get phantom pains, though.”

Jumin paused for a second, his expression showed his unhappiness. “Then why are you training? I can’t allow you to go out if you’re still in pain, phantom or not.”

Something in Jumin’s tone irked Reine, which caused her to give him a defiant stare at him on the mirror. 

“Jumin,” Reine placed her hands over his, and searched his eyes through its reflection in the mirror. The way Jumin's forehead creased was an indication of his absolute disagreement, and Reine cannot have that. “It’s been three months.  My wound has almost fully healed--it will heal a lot slower if I don’t do  _ something.” _

Jumin let out an exhausted sigh. He did not say a word, but his eyes reflected his disapproval. 

As soon as he secured the end of the bandage, he placed both his hands on either side of her hips, and pulled her close.

“If you’re going to be like this, I will take you back to Seoul with me today,” he spoke as he ran his hands up and down her arms, and stopped right above the elbow and grasped her possessively. “I cannot have you in danger again.”

Reine felt anger start to bubble inside her chest.  _ “What?  _ Jumin, I can’t come to Seoul with you and you know that,” she reasoned. “And something is obviously wrong with Ae Cha. I can’t just go and leave,” she spoke, her tone taking on a notch of forcefulness.

Jumin’s eyes stared into hers through the mirror, and they reflected his insistence on absolute obedience. “You  _ will _ stop doing this. You’re going back to Seoul with me.”

Reine felt herself grit her teeth and pulled away from Jumin’s embrace, then abruptly turned to face him with eyes that burned in defiance. “I cannot remember giving you the power to tell me what I can or cannot do,” she spoke in a low, harsh tone.

Jumin’s words left a sour taste in her mouth. She shoved him aside and strode towards the edge of the bed where her clothes were, and she let her gaze fall downcast. She felt the pang of hurt in her chest as she donned a black, long-sleeved thermal wear as a base layer for her winter running clothes.

She went on to layer her clothes methodically without glancing at Jumin. She bit the inside of her lip to keep her from crying. Sure, she knew that Jumin was merely looking out for her, but she admitted that it  _ did _ hurt when she couldn't even get the encouragement she needed from someone she cared about.

When she finally zipped up the black insulated vest, she paused and grabbed a pair of gloves on the dresser. “I'm heading out,” she quietly announced without so much of a glance at the man. 

She immediately opened the door of the room they shared and closed it behind her. She needed to get some distance from him for the meantime as she fought to keep herself from saying anything more in hopes of not adding more to the pain she felt in her heart.

* * *

“Rise and shine, little lady!”

Vanderwood knocked on Ae Cha’s door and spoke with high energy. “There’s a lot of meat for breakfast today, so gobble up!” He continued to speak as he walked down the hallway.

Reine was just about to turn around the corner into the main hallway when she found Vanderwood donned in a frilly purple apron over his black tracksuit and holding a ladle with one hand. She stifled a laugh and paused to greet him. “Good morning, Vandy!”

“Ooh, morning,” Vanderwood greeted back. “Isn't Jumin coming for breakfast?”

Reine shook her head and tried to suppress her emotion at the mention of Jumin. “He's having a bad migraine--I’ll probably take some food for him later.”

After a few seconds several knocks were heard once more, and this time it's at the twins’ door. “Oi, tomatohead, breakfast is ready,” Vanderwood called out with a flat tone that was completely different from how he tried to wake up Ae Cha. Reine giggled,  _ everyone knew who was Vandy’s favorite. _

Ae Cha’s door slowly cracked open, and a pair of dull golden hazel eyes peeked out from the room. Her gaze trailed Reine and Vanderwood as they continued walking down the hallway. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sighed.

Most of yesterday was still a blur, but the pain she endured from re-witnessing her father’s suicide, as well as the embarrassment from the twins finding her in the middle of a flashback, was fresh on her mind. 

Her heart broke again thinking about her sister. She didn’t have the heart to tell Reine what happened. For now, it was best her sister believed she experienced a nightmare. Ae Cha would rather have her own anxiety issues blamed than to have her own sister’s memory of their father tainted by that horrible... _ video _ . 

Ae Cha slowly wandered to the farthest end of the table which had a perfect view of the mountainside terrain although her gaze remained downcast. The sparkle in her eyes was replaced with something far more  _ melancholy. _ Using her fingertips, Ae Cha slowly drew invisible lines on the table and sighed again as she became lost in her own thoughts. 

Reine glanced over at Ae Cha and noticed that her movements were slow and sluggish.  She walked over to her and immediately placed a hand on her forehead. “You're not down with fever,” she spoke. “Are you not feeling well? I think you should skip training today,” Reine said worriedly, then glanced over to Vanderwood who just emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl of fresh pumpkin soup.

“She looks fine to me,” Vanderwood spoke, and Reine noticed the subtle hardness on his voice. “I don't think she is unable to do whatever she wanted.”

Ae Cha shot a quick glance at Reine and Vanderwood, catching on to the stern tone of Vanderwood’s voice. She needed to find the strength to continue training. Perhaps it would keep her mind off of what happened. 

“Oh… right,” Ae Cha mumbled before her eyes lowered again. 

Reine stared at both Vanderwood and Ae Cha, feeling that they shared knowledge that she wasn't a part of. It's quite common with teacher and students, so she just let it go with a sigh. 

Saeyoung half-dragged himself to the dining area, his left hand still rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Good morning,” he mumbled and gave out a big yawn. His eyes settled on Ae Cha, who was seated at the farthest end of the table. He smiled and sat on a chair beside hers, then gave her a gentle smile. “Ae Chan,” he greeted, his voice gentle. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Ae Cha mustered enough energy for her voice to sound somewhat cheerful. Her eyes briefly met Saeyoung. She waited a few moments for Saeran to come into the dining room as well. She wondered what mood he would be in after what happened yesterday. 

Silence.

Ae Cha looked around the dining room, surprised the other twin hadn’t arrived to yet. She found that particularly odd, given the twins were almost always in the same vicinity.   _ Could he be mad at me?  _

“Saeyoung, where’s Saeran?” she asked curiously. 

Saeyoung's eyes went blank in surprise for a split second, and then he averted his gaze. He gave Ae Cha a smile and he sighed. “He left last night. To where, I don't know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't find him,” he reached out for her hand to give it a light squeeze. “I-I'll try finding him again today!”

“Why would he leave?” Ae Cha bit her bottom lip and placed her free hand gently over Saeyoung’s hand, imploring for answers. Hurt filled her eyes as she expected one of the reasons for Saeran to leave was because he could no longer be in her presence. After all, she  _ did _ break her promise to him.

Saeyoung sighed and took both her hands in his, then leaned forward a little to look straight into her eyes. “I'm sorry, Ae Chan. I can lie to you and tell you he's out on a job, but I can't do that to you. I'm really not sure why he left… but I trust Saeran, and I hope you can trust him, too,” his golden eyes implored as he caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

* * *

The gym was eerily quiet save for the sound of leather hitting against leather, the groaning of chains, and the series of sharp exhales from the exertion of delivering hard hitting blows on the heavy bag.

After the early morning warm up, Reine took to the gym clad in a black sports bra and black gym shorts, her hair tied in a high ponytail to keep it away from her face. Her midsection is still supported by an elastic lumbar brace to keep her from worrying her wound while working out, and provide support for her back that has been weakened by her injury.

Beads of sweat trickled down her strong shoulders and toned arms, the tips of her crimson hair saturated with perspiration. Her eyes were focused on the heavy bag’s momentum as it swung back and forth, the muscles of her legs strained she deftly sidestepped to deliver another set of blows on the heavy object.

The blows she dealt were well-intended and timed, quick and precise...but any person watching would know that she was not merely training. Within her body laid anger that begged to be released in some form, and at this point, she just refused to cry and take it like she has been for the past three months. 

_ Who does he think he is?  _ She cannot fathom how Jumin could ever  _ dare _ talk to her in that manner. She wanted to snap at him and tell him she's no longer his subordinate, and she is most definitely not his property that he can do whatever he pleased. What he wanted was completely irrational; how could he ask this of her seeing that Ae Cha is  _ obviously _ not okay? And if she  _ did _ agree to go back to Seoul, judging from how he possessively held her, she's sure he would most likely lock her up in his penthouse until things settled.

She can't have that.  _ As if I could be a doormat. _

Ae Cha pushed the gym door open, her face flushed from her daily morning run on the mountain terrain. Her eyes immediately trailed to the sound of leather being pounded, repetitively. Based on the height and long red tresses alone, she knew it was Reine delivering the blows.

Her eyes grew wide as she cautiously approached the corner of the gym, both amazed and terrified at how much stamina her sister is exerting towards an inanimate object. She winced thinking about what Reine could be capable of doing when her sister was fully recovered. 

“So scary,” Ae Cha whispered under her breath as she sat cross-legged on the ground, staring at her sister in awe. 

Reine was oblivious of her sister entering the gym, as she was too focused on timing the blows and sorting out the anger she felt in her mind. The bag swung like a pendulum, the chains made loud clinking sounds with every blow. 

Jumin’s words echoed in her head and this gave her another spurt of energy. She felt  _ angry,  _ angry that the man she loved and gave her heart to would disrespect her free will. 

And it  _ hurt.  _ It hurt, because she  _ loved him, _ and despite this,  _ she still does. _ She felt betrayed; she hoped to at least find some encouragement from the man she gave herself to, and it hurt that he was the first one to attempt to douse her fire.

Discontent with the punches she was dealing, she placed both fists against her chest and bent her torso to the left side, and swung her right foot once, twice, three times. While the bag is in momentum, she abruptly turned and the back of her left foot slammed on the bag, sending it swinging sharply. She returned to delivering punches at it to steady the swinging, then continued to deliver the blows from her powerful legs once more, her shouts echoed in the gym borne from physical exertion.

Tears from her eyes mingled with the sweat that came steadily down her face, some of her hair sticking to her wet skin. She delivered one final tornado roundhouse kick which made the bag swing sharply, and then she finally collapsed in a squat, her lips parted and her chest heaved with both shortness of breath, and the incredible hurt that spilled out.

“Unnie!” Ae Cha pushed off of the rubber flooring at the sight of Reine collapsing, and rushed toward her sister.  She knelt in front of her, and placed a hand on Reine’s shoulder. “Are you hurt?” 

Reine looked up at Ae Cha in surprise; her chest still gasping for air. “I-I'm okay,” she replied in between breaths, then she lifted her arms to remove the boxing gloves on her hand and tossed them aside.

She immediately took the towel that was conveniently tucked into one of the straps of her lumbar support, and wiped her face. She hoped Ae Cha didn't see her tears. 

“You shouldn’t push yourself so much,” Ae Cha stood up and held her hand out to her sister, worry etched over her face. “You’re still recovering. Does Jumin know you’re training like this?” 

Reine sighed and stood up, and felt another twinge of pain in her chest. “Not you too,” she mumbled under her breath, and gave her sister a bittersweet smile. She raised her hand to give Ae Cha a pat on the head.

“I'll be fine. See? No pain,” Reine smiled as she presented herself to Ae Cha, her palms facing upward. “I'm more worried about you about what happened last night. You gave me a scare.”

Ae Cha’s demeanor changed drastically at the mention of what happened the night prior. She lowered her gaze and looked away from Reine to conceal the pain her eyes, holding her own arm. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” Ae Cha muttered half-heartedly. 

Ae Cha sighed and turned away from her sister. If she lingered too long, she was certain Reine would continue to press for answers. Reine didn’t deserve to suffer either. Not anymore. This was Ae Cha’s burden to carry. “I’ll keep working hard so I won’t scare you anymore.” 

Reine noticed the change in her expression and felt horrible for bringing it up. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, assessing her sister. She just  _ felt _ that something else is amiss; but she cannot exactly point her finger at it.

“I'm sorry I brought it up,” she spoke with a gentle tone. “If it's something too personal for you to talk about, I would understand. I just want to let you know that we are all willing to share the burden with you...and if you decide to lean on us, you can,” she gave Ae Cha a wink, and ruffled her brown and pink tresses, making them stick out in various places.

Ae Cha leaned as far as she could from her sister, quickly batting her hand away. “Hey! That’s not fair. You’re taller than me,” she whined.  

“You’re so much like Appa sometimes.”

Reine lets out a laugh, and leans forward to tease her. “Cute tiny Ae Chan,” she giggles and ruffles her hair some more.

“Well,” she said as she sighed, then straightened up. “I won't keep you from training. Mind if I join you?” She spoke as she bent down to pick up the punching gloves she discarded on the floor. “I have so much pent up energy that I need to exhaust.”

Ae Cha’s eyes grew wide at Reine’s request. “Can you? I mean, you’re still recovering,” she pointed out, pointing her finger at Reine’s midsection. “I’ll feel bad if you get re-injured because you’re training with me.” 

“Plus… Jumin might  _ actually _ get mad at me if I’m the cause of re-injuring his girlfriend,” Ae Cha teased. “He’s as scary as you!” 

Reine felt anger at the mention of Jumin. She put on her boxing gloves and turned to Ae Cha. “No he won't,” she spoke with a different kind of hardness in her voice. “Besides, I was the one who offered--he will  _ not _ tell me what I can or cannot do,” her demeanor changed into hostility in remembrance of the discussion she and Jumin had this morning. “I'm not that stupid not to know what my body is capable of--I’m a  _ trained fighter,  _ for God’s sake,” she added.

She immediately realized the tone she was speaking to Ae Cha with, so she shook her head and let out a sigh. “I'm sorry. We...we had an argument. I'm very angry at him right now.”

Ae Cha swallowed hard, taken aback from Reine’s sudden frustration.  _ I lied, Reine isn’t scary. She’s terrifying.  _ She felt embarrassment when her eyes met Reine’s again, realizing she was briefly lost in thought. 

“Oh… well… ,” Ae Cha mumbled, now idly spinning a lock of her hair around her finger as she tried to find the right words to say.  “There’s a lot of tension in the house. I’m sure you two will work it out.” 

“Maybe you two need some time alone,” Ae Cha scratched her head, thinking out loud as she tapped her foot. Her eyes lit up when an idea popped into her head.  “Oh--- A date! Isn’t that what couples do?” 

“You would look even prettier in a dress,” Ae Cha mused.  _ “ _ Your body type is perfect for almost any outfit! It’s so unfair.” _  
_

Reine blinked twice and laughed, then she turned to walk towards the tractor tire and sat on it. “I don't know,” she rested her glove-covered hands on her sides. “I can't even face him right now, let alone a  _ date. _ ”

Her eyes watched the view outside as the branches swayed with the strong winds. “He...he wanted me to go back with him to Seoul, to  _ contain _ me. To keep me from training, keep me from fighting. He  _ knows _ I can't do that--this operation needs all the help it can get,” she reasoned.

Reine shifted her gaze back at her sister, who was looking at her quizzically. “He talked as if I had no choice in the matter, that I was his property, his possession. It hurt a lot,” she said and smiled, then let her gaze fall downward. 

“I'm sorry... I'm babbling nonsense,” Reine reprimanded herself for spilling unnecessary information, then stood up and walked back towards the heavy bag. She threw in the first few punches, keeping perfect stance but the expression on her face was of frustration.

“It’s not nonsense,” Ae Cha countered, walking towards a shelf of dumbbells sitting alongside the large mirror. “I just wish I could give you advice. I don’t know anything about dating,” she confessed, reaching for the smaller weights. 

Reine grabbed the heavy bag with both her arms to keep it from swinging and let out a breathless laugh. “We're so horrible at this,” she snickered, and backed away from the heavy bag once more. 

“Although I'm glad you listened to me. I feel a lot better now,” she said as she landed another punch.

* * *

The sound of snow-covered leaves crackling underneath Ae Cha’s footsteps disturbed the silence whispering in the wooded area near the villa.  Moonlight illuminated the path, providing Ae Cha with just enough light to tread to a very familiar spot she stumbled upon the first day they arrived at the villa. 

Ae Cha scanned the area, searching for a very familiar landmark. She had an excellent memory recalling places she thanks to years of attempting to avoid Sim Yeong-Ho and his men on the city streets of Seoul.  Once her eyes spotted the large rock, the girl sighed with relief and rushed toward it. 

_ It was like deja vu. _

Ae Cha put on a pair of gloves and brushed loose snow from the stone before sitting down. The girl then unconsciously reached into her pocket again to pull out her phone to check the time, only to find a small flashlight she tucked away. She was going to have to make note of how high the moon rose in the sky each night to keep track of time. 

After all, no one in the villa knew she was outside this late at night. She waited until she made sure everyone was in their rooms before heading outdoors. Part of her resented how this all came to be, but, could she blame everyone for being so worried about her wellbeing?

She was very well aware she had her own anxiety issues which she thought she was getting over. However, that was definitely not the case when her demons returned the day the video was sent. When she was feeling vulnerable, usually laying wide awake at night, her chest would constrict with fear reminding her how she had a mental break in front of Saeyoung and Saeran. It was embarrassing. 

Ae Cha blew out a puff of air out of her nose as she felt her nerves getting to her again, deciding to focus on how her air transformed a billowy cloud before quickly dissipating. When that didn’t work, she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. The scars on her wrist ached slightly, reminding her there  _ is _ a way to relieve the tension. 

“No, not anymore,” Ae Cha muttered the declaration. She was better than this. No more giving in to her fears. 

Ae Cha rubbed her wrists and stuffed her hands into her jacket, sighing again. 

The fact she could fight the growing urge was not something she could fathom months ago. She has grown tremendously from the girl lost and starless, hiding underneath the mask of  _ Arlee. _ The day when Saeran coaxed her out of the bathroom of the Choi residence, Ae Cha Lee was uncovered thanks to both Saeyoung and Saeran. 

Thoughts about the red-haired twin caused an immense amount of pain in her chest. He seemed so happy the day before he left. But now  _ Saeran _ was gone. How many days has it been? Perhaps that didn’t matter. It was her fault.

Ae Cha sighed, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat in silence on top of the large rock. She wanted to feel his hands on hers once more. They shared something special that afternoon, a unique bond with the younger twin different from Saeyoung.

Saeyoung reassured her he would find Saeran, but, what if Saeran didn’t want to be found?  He couldn’t stay gone… forever… could he? What if he’s in danger? 

What if… he  _ resented _ her? 

Her thoughts were becoming overbearing, causing her to glance up to the sky as stratus clouds quickly passed above her. It was silent on the mountainside with only the sound of the breeze rustling in through the trees surrounding the area. 

In a way, the ambiance reminded her a lot of Saeran. Although the breeze was gentle, an occasional gust of wind would be a warning of how dangerous the weather could become in a blink of an eye.

She found his mint-colored eyes alluring, but sometimes she felt she could sense a dangerous storm brewing inside of him. Just like the wind.  Her cheeks flushed thinking about that night when his lips met hers. That was when it at all started, her love for both of the twins blossomed from that night. 

A stronger gust of wind blew against her small form, bringing her back to her senses of how she was sitting alone on a giant rock on a mountain in the middle of Korea with everyone depending on her not to fail her training. The same training she stubbornly fought for which is proving to be far more difficult than she imagined. 

And so when after passing this rock several times during morning jogs she realized if Saeran was to return, he would have to go past this exact spot because the road was only a few meters away from the place she was sitting. Which had lead her to this idea. 

Ae Cha decided earlier on in the day, she was going sit on top of this damn rock every night because she needed Saeran as much as she needed Saeyoung.  She didn’t care how steady the temperature dropped around her, or how flurries were beginning to fall.  If she could no longer run to him like she promised him she would, she was going to wait for him.

“How can I run to you if you’re gone?”  Ae Cha buried her face into her hands as her shoulders shook with grief. It took a tremendous amount of effort to keep her falling apart during the day, and now she was alone she could finally spill her emotions. The sound of her sobs carried away by the wind, leaving nothing more than a faint cry. 


	49. Act 1 - Chapter 48

The night was still. No wind, nor any speck of clouds could be seen over the horizon, and the moon shone like a lone beacon of light, illuminating the skeleton of what once was a pharmaceutical factory; its beams cast hard, black lines on the rubble below.

A pair of mint green eyes scanned the area, his white hair glistened as moonlight touched them. He sat precariously on one of the steel beams that used to support a domed roof, his back leaned on one of the supporting beams.

He dipped his hand into his leather jacket and brought out a familiar item. He held up the broken phone into the moonlight, his eyes tracing the spider-like cracks on the screen that shone when he moved the device side to side.

_ “Paradise? Talk to me, appa!" _

His gloved hands clenched at the device unconsciously as the scene in her room replayed over and over again in his mind.

_ “Come back to me...please…” _

He felt his anger overwhelm his sense of being. His rage wasn't of a boiling cauldron or a violent eruption, but a constant, white-hot burn akin to the earth’s core. In the outside, he remained calm and cool, but in his heart were a thousand violent deaths that  _ hungered _ to be released.

He cannot stand still any longer. Reine almost got killed, and so was Jumin… and now, they risk losing Ae Cha and everything she worked so hard for. His heart screamed vengeance, and it was about time that his body obeyed. He is not about to let Mint Eye have its way with his family again.

He will kill them all. One after the other.

It was child's play to hack into the earlier version of the RFA messenger that Mint Eye stole, and even more so in trying to get into Yeong-Ho's login.

What fueled his blind rage even further was how Yeong-Ho would share pictures of Ae Cha, unconscious and helpless like a sick fetishistic bastard.

He started to imagine how Yeong-Ho's blood would feel in his hands. Warm, thick, and sweet. His mouth upturned into a smirk, while his eyes glowed with mirth.

Tonight, he shall bathe in the glorious fury of his vengeance.

Tonight, he shall be Unknown.

* * *

“No!”

Saeyoung immediately dropped the pen he was holding as he felt his stomach churn. He was in the middle of decrypting the choker and searching for his brother when the unmistakable feeling of  _ bloodthirst  _ slammed on him so strongly that it almost knocked air out of his lungs. 

He had to stop everything he was doing as bile rose to his throat. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep him from throwing up, and ran towards the washroom.

Saeyoung immediately splashed cold water on his face while his heart raced erratically in his chest. He straightened and held both his hands in front of him. Cold water dripped from his fingers and they shook uncontrollably.

“Saeran, no,” he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Footsteps.

His eyes glanced towards the source of the sound, and he spotted a lone shadow at the doorway. He sat in his spot, unmoving, as he knew the man did not notice his presence just yet.

“Oi, Yeong-Ho,” the man called out in the dark, and he opted to turn his phone on to make sure that the coordinates that were sent to him were correct. He scratched the back of his head, confusion painted in his expression. 

Darkness loomed over Unknown as clouds finally dimmed the glow of the moon, but his mint green eyes shone with their own ethereal light. Still, he observed, like a panther hunting its prey, his eyes transfixed on the helpless, lone target.

“Huh, that's strange,” the man mumbled, because he was absolutely certain the GPS coordinates pointed at this very spot. He shrugged and locked his phone, then made his motion to turn back to where he came from--

\--to be met with a pair of glowing, mint green eyes.

The man yelped and fell on the ground in surprise, and  _ fear _ , for he  _ knew _ those eyes. 

Unknown stepped out into the moonlight, his white hair illuminated by the pale light from above. He wore a cold, expressionless mask that sent tendrils of icy dread crawling on the man's skin.

“Hello,” Unknown greeted, his voice sickly sweet and laced with pure venom. He took one step toward the man, which was received by a pitiful yelp.

“U-u-unknown! I...I didn't know you're back! You-you should h-have told us s-sooner so we could--”

The man’s meaningless babbling was cut short when Unknown's boot met his face. The man screamed in pain and dark liquid poured out of his nose.

“Where is Yeong-Ho?” Unknown asked in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

“I don't know!” The man tried to crawl away from Unknown as fast as he could, but the white-haired man merely placed both his hands in his pockets and nonchalantly strode towards him.

“P-please, I really don't know,” he begged, which made Unknown even more irritated. He took out his silver Desert Eagle from the holster at his back, and with an audible click, he placed the muzzle in between the man’s eyebrows.

“Is that so? I don't have any use for you, then,” he pressed the muzzle harder that it dug into the man’s skin, and made a motion to pull the trigger.

“Wait, wait, wait!” The man tried to delay, and Unknown’s eyes glinted with impatience. “Please, I have other information that you may want!”

Unknown straightened and put the gun down, and turned to the man with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? Let me ask you, then: Yeong-Ho was supposed to have been arrested. Did they finally manage to create a Duplicate?”

The man nodded quickly. “Yes, yes. Duplicates, yes. Yeong-Ho was not the first, though. There was one successful duplicate three years ago,” he stammered. “S-she plans to recreate Quads this way,” he offered too enthusiastically. “B-but I don't know where they are made.”

Unknown saw no hint of lies on the man's face, but if this were true, then this could mean disaster--Quads are hard to come by since they have to be the most valiant, loyal, and selfless of all of the disciples, not to mention physically capable of carrying out assassination tasks until their final dying breath. If Rika has been Duplicating Quads for years…

“Give me your phone,” Unknown commanded as he held out his hand.

“B-but Saeran--”

Unknown's eyes glowed with rage. His eyes bore into the other man’s that it so much as felt like staring into the sun; his gaze  _ burned. _

“Don't you  _ dare _ call me by that name, filth.”

He grabbed the phone from the man’s grasp and took a few steps away from him. The man was left staring at him in horror, his blood seemed to have left his face as he sat on the floor.

While busy with the man's phone, Unknown cocked his Desert Eagle towards the man once more. The man wailed in fear, and tried to crawl further away.

“Y-you promised! I gave you information!” 

Unknown's eyes shifted from the phone towards the man, and dark laughter erupted from his chest. A smile traced his lips and his eyes burned with malice.

“I said no such thing, puppet. But I do want to thank you for the information. It's very useful.”

The man started to run away from Unknown, clumsily stumbling over the rubble inside the abandoned factory. 

Desert Eagle's howl broke the quietness of the night, its song reverberated back and forth against the walls and into the endless expanse of forest beyond.

 

* * *

He hissed in pain as his hand tried to touch the bloody mess over his left eye. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror while he assessed the damage Jumin Han did with his face.

There were sutures on his left eyebrow and cheekbone, and although his eye still seems to be functioning, it had been severely injured that it needed to remain closed for the time being.

But more than the pain on the left side of his face was the pain of failure and his hurt ego. Sim Yeong-Ho gritted his teeth and grasped at the sides of the bathroom sink until his knuckles turned white. Not only was he bested once--who knew that moneymaking son of a bitch actually knew how to fight--he was tricked into going in circles running after a remote-controlled car.

He needs to get his old team ready. They were  _ efficient _ , unlike these mindless drones addicted to Paradise. He needs to have his old team back, and regain Rika's favors no matter what.

Sim Yeong-Ho shuddered at the thought of the slight woman. He could never forget how she tasted in his mouth, and her slight form so soft and pliant under his touch.

But then again, there's a better,  _ younger  _ woman at the ends of his invisible chains.

He remembered how she laid on the mattress, groaning and drugged, and oh so innocent. Her scent filled him with a thrill like nothing else, and the way she  _ squirmed  _ when she ran his hands over her--

His pleasant thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a message alert tone from his phone. He sighed and made one last glance at the mirror, then turned to grab his phone from the bedside table.

A smile came across his face as a familiar name was shown on the screen as the message sender.  _ Speaking of the devil. _ Without thinking twice, he opened the email message that was sent to him.

As soon as he clicked the email message, a picture of a man popped up on his screen, lying face down on the ground over some concrete rubble. Blood pooled from under him, and the tattoo on the man's nape told Yeong-Ho who  _ exactly _ this man was. 

His colleague, DMor. 

Before he could even react, his phone started to ring. He almost threw the device in surprise, but when he saw DMor’s name on the screen, he sighed in relief and pressed the green answer button.

He immediately placed the phone on his right ear and spoke. “What the  _ fuck _ are you thinking man? It's not even April fool’s yet--”

Laughter. Dark, malicious, twisted. 

He felt his blood grow cold. At the very recesses of his mind, the image of a boy with white hair and glowing mint green eyes covered in blood came clawing out, and sent chills to his spine.

“Hello, Sim Yeong-Ho,” a familiar voice spoke on the phone. Yeong-Ho felt fear creep into his body, and his left arm suddenly shuddered in pain.

“I hope your left arm is doing great,” the man's voice on the phone teased, thick with malice. “I'd hate to have no fun in hunting you down.”

The boy's dark, playful tone spoke over the phone, and was followed by twisted laughter.

He smashed his phone against the wall in panic. His body shuddered in memory of that day, when Saeran finally broke, and almost killed him in the cruelest way possible. His left arm twitched and ached as if in remembrance, and he felt bile rise to his throat.

His mind was in chaos. He looked back and forth toward the windows and ran to immediately lock them. However, this is not going to protect him from Unknown--as long as he remains in the city with technology,  _ he will find him.  _

All this time he thought Saeran will no longer revert, and he thought he would stay as Saeran for good. 

But Saeran being Unknown is a whole different matter.

He must flee. He must hide.

* * *

The moon rose in the sky again, signaling another night where Ae Cha would sneak out of the villa to wait for Saeran once more. It didn’t take her long to make her way to the area with the giant protruding rock. And just like previous nights, she sat on top of the rock with her hands inside of pockets.

But tonight the small journey felt different than previous nights. There was an energy Ae Cha felt underneath the full moon tonight she couldn’t place. Ae Cha glanced up at the moon, and noted how the moon appeared to be a lone beacon of light illuminating the sky.    
“Ah, it must be lonely up there in the sky,” Ae Cha mused. “I’m lonely too, so, maybe we can keep each other company tonight.” 

She pulled out a small thermal container from her jacket and took a sip of the hot chocolate she prepared for herself after everyone went to sleep, setting the cup close to her side. Her eyes returned once again to the moon.

“You can see everything, right? The moon lights even the darkest places on earth after all,” Ae Cha leaned back, shifting her weight on her arms as she continued staring into the sky. There was not a single cloud in the atmosphere, making the night sky appear to be a vast and endless sea of stars.

“Can… you see him? I hope he’s okay,” Ae Cha paused, realizing the absurdity of her conversation after no response. “What am I saying? I’m talking to a giant space rock in the sky.”  She then sighed, hoping to stifle her emotions. 

As she sat underneath the moonlight, however, she swore she could feel his presence. He was somewhere, out there. 

“If you are listening to me, I’m asking for a favor,” Ae Cha laid back on the rock, lifting both of her hands above her to create a rectangular frame with her fingers. 

“Please, keep him safe,” she begged, a stray tear falling down the side of her cheek. “Keep shining brightly so at least the path he wants to follow will be illuminated so he won’t be lost.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since we've uploaded two chapters together. We decided to release the chapters early because the both of us will be traveling until next week. We hope we left you with enough to enjoy and talk about until we post the newest chapters next Thursday or Friday (June 1st or 2nd, respectively!)
> 
> As always - thanks again for the love and support. We read and react to every comment you leave us. It gives us life. ♥


	50. Act 1 - Chapter 49

Vanderwood casually paced through the dim hallway that lead to the room that he occupied in the mountain villa. With a steaming mug of coffee in his left hand, Vanderwood turned toward the room with a door that was slightly ajar, and heard the steady clacking of the laptop keyboard from where he stood.

Tilting his head slightly, he turned toward the door and stuck his head in the opening, and found Saeyoung slaving away on his laptop, his focused expression bathed in an eerie blue light. This was the control room; the first room on the left wing where Ae Cha and the twins’ rooms were also located.

“Saeyoung,” Vanderwood called. “It’s three in the morning--you should get some sleep.”

Without looking up at the man, Saeyoung pressed a few buttons and the screen shifted, loading a series of command strings. The red-haired man raised both his arms over his head and stretched his back, and let out a yawn. “I’m trying to find Saeran,” he replied. “I just had a really bad feeling earlier and I need to find him, and fast.”

Vanderwood finally let himself in the room. He casually leaned on one of the tables and placed his coffee mug beside him, then looked over at Saeyoung with a sullen expression. “You boys are nothing but trouble,” he said with a sigh. “Sometimes I wonder why I still even care.”

“Sorry,” Saeyoung mumbled, which made Vanderwood turn to him. The tone Saeyoung had spoken with was something he didn’t hear often; it was sincere, and had a hint of exhaustion--not of the physical body, but of the soul. The image of the kid he met as a fresh college graduate came back to him--he could clearly see the resemblance of his actuations the moment he came in the control room.

Vanderwood watched him closely as his fingers continued the tapping on the keyboard keys, his tired eyes fighting back sleep. He was about to speak when Saeyoung spoke first, with the same flat, exhausted tone.

“I can’t stand another night of Ae Cha waiting for him out there.”

Vanderwood turned to him quizzically. That statement came out of the blue, and what does he exactly mean by _out there?_

“Huh? What do you--”

“She sneaks out to wait for him,” Saeyoung spoke with finality in his futile attempt to hide the hurt in his voice. “Every fucking night. And then she goes to train the entire day, and wait for him again. I--” his hands suddenly stopped their motion over the keyboard and he let out a sigh.

“She _loves_ him, Vandy,” he spoke in defeat as he finally allowed his shoulders some rest when he leaned on the backrest. “And I love her. But he--my fucking brother just throws her around like a--”

Saeyoung’s eyes widened when he finally realized what he just said, and what he was about to say.

Vanderwood stood leaning on the table as he always did, his face held no expression save for his eyes that understood. Having worked with Saeyoung for six years, he knew he was a very secretive man especially when it came to his feelings--and now he has turned inward since Saeran left. As his manager in Spectre he shouldn’t care less about how he goes about with his personal problems, but he cannot deny that the friendship they had built will refuse to make him turn the other way.

“Saeyoung,” Vanderwood finally spoke with a hint of gentle understanding in his voice. “Focus on what you need to do. Whether if it’s for the mission, or for Saeran’s return, or for Ae Cha’s peace of mind--just do what you can. You will have time to sort out your feelings later.”

Saeyoung turned to the long-haired man and sighed. “You’re right. As always.”

Vanderwood chuckled and picked up his coffee mug to take a long sip. “I’m not your manager for nothing, gingerbread.”

* * *

 

_BANG._

Reine hissed as the bullet whizzed past the red mark on the moving target dummy for the second time, and scowled darkly at her shaking arms. Ever since she was shot, her apprehension for firearms escalated to the point of her finding herself shaking at the sight. She had always held them before, and were comfortable in using them--although, admittedly, she wasn’t as great at it as her other colleagues, but she wasn’t _this_ bad.

“Come on,” she whispered, as if by doing so she could will her body to cooperate. For some reason the pistol was recoiling far too much, but this wasn’t too different from the pistols she used to fire. She used to be able to aim nicely with higher caliber pistols with no sweat, but this 9mm gun is now giving her a hard time.

She took another aiming stance, and willed herself to ignore the phantom pain she felt around her torso. The steady drumming of her heart did very little to steady her grip, and her vision wasn't cooperating either. Frustration started to set in as her mind steadily played tricks on her, but her will to face it head-on was far greater than this fear, or so she wants to think.

“The gun’s going to recoil badly if you hold it like that.”

A deep, baritone voice interrupted her from concentration, which shattered her focus. The voice sounded like a languid purr of a great cat, and she felt herself gasp at how _near_ the voice was. She was too focused on trying to still her shaking arms that she didn't notice him come into the shooting range.

She let out a sigh of frustration and replaced the gun's safety clip before placing it on the counter. She turned her gaze to Jumin, who stood with his arms crossed on his chest, his expression bore no hint of sarcasm, but real concern showed in his gunmetal grey eyes.

“Really,” Reine replied in a challenging tone. In the entire year of knowing him, he was the last person to know anything about shooting guns, as far as she can remember. He depended on his security fleet for his safety, and it was quite unthinkable to see him even remotely going anywhere near a fist fight, let alone a lethal weapon.

“Really,” Jumin challenged back. “I wonder how you passed the fleet assessment when you handle a gun so poorly.”

Reine stared at him incredulously; her hands started to curl into fists on her sides.

“Are you challenging me?”

“No, I'm merely stating the obvious.”

“What do _you_ know?”

Jumin’s eyes narrowed, and a slight trace of a grin formed on his lips. “You're underestimating me, my darling.”

“Oh?” Reine returned the same challenging stare back to the man. She recognized the game that he was trying to play, but she wasn't in the mood for games right now--right now she just wants to break away from the invisible chains she perceived that he was spinning around her.

“Okay then. Let's make a deal,” she boldly suggested. “Whoever gets three of five first, wins.”

Jumin chuckled and his grin almost turned into a smile, but he stopped himself. He found it amusing that Reine knew nothing about his abilities, but he decided to humor her just this once.

“What would the winner get?” He kept himself from grinning too widely, and then tilted his head slightly to one side.

“Anything that any of us could give with the best of our abilities.”

Jumin’s eyes glimmered with mischief despite the supposed blank expression he wore. Without a word, he went to the window next to hers, and turned to his left to choose from the set of guns that were neatly stored in a pistol rack.

Reine watched him as his slender fingers wrapped around the grip of a 9mm pistol, and he turned his wrist, tilting the gun from one side to the other, as if gauging the weight and feel of the gun. Unsatisfied, he took another gun, and did the same.

Reine gave him a puzzled look when he seemed to have settled for a .50 caliber Desert Eagle. She immediately worried that he may be underestimating the gun recoil. “That's...a big gun, Jumin.”

Jumin glanced at her for a moment and turned his gaze upon the gun’s smooth, black finish. “Go easy on me, then,” he replied, but Reine couldn't miss the mischief in his voice. _What is he planning now?_

She sighed and gave up, and settled with something she can handle fairly--a .40 caliber Glock.

“I'm not going easy on you,” Reine replied as she snapped the loaded magazine into the gun and unlocked the safety lever. In spite of her words, she couldn't help but constantly glance at Jumin, and found herself a little more worried about him than she let on.

Surprisingly, it seemed that he knew what he was doing, which confused her. _When did he learn to handle guns?_

“Did Dae-Sung teach you?” She asked while she went on a shooting stance; her left foot   forward and knees slightly bent, upper torso slightly forward and her right hand curled around the gun’s grip supported by her left hand to guard from the recoil.

“Who knows?” Jumin answered enigmatically, and assumed the same stance.

Reine shot a glare at him and noticed how _natural_ his stance was, and how he seemed to _command_ the gun. Never in her life did she imagine Jumin Han holding a gun in a shooting stance, and the way his eyes were intently focused on the target sent butterflies in her stomach.

“Eyes on the target,” Jumin spoke without looking at her, and she felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She immediately turned towards the moving dummy, but her mind couldn't tear away from how _good_ he looked with a gun.

Later on she was surprised to see that her arms were no longer shaking--her aim was stable, and the front sight no longer wobbled like it used to. Confident, she fired her first shot, which landed just mere millimeters from the center of the target.

“Yes!” Reine whispered under her breath.

Her eyes widened, however, when she heard Jumin make his first shot. Somehow, she worried if he made the right shot when…

...second shot. Reine completely forgot about the competition. The .50 caliber beast seemed _nothing_ to his strong grip, his perfect stance, and there were no other holes on the target except the _very center._

Third shot. She watched him with bated breath, her eyes wide in surprise. Everything around her seemed to have slowed down; the competition completely forgotten. She just watched him with utter _amazement._ None in the fleet could even shoot anywhere near as accurately as he did, and he was holding a _powerful gun._

Jumin finally straightened and cleared the weapon by pulling on the slide and peeked into the barrel to make sure that nothing is loaded, then took out the magazine before carefully setting both magazine and gun on the counter. Reine stood, frozen and transfixed on his every movement with her hands still around her gun’s grip.

“I guess I won,” Jumin finally broke the silence and turned to her, a satisfied grin painted on his face. He let out a small chuckle when he saw that Reine was frozen and speechless, and he stared into her wide, green eyes.

His eyes held hers with such intensity that Reine felt her knees almost buckle from his gaze alone. He stepped forward to carefully take the gun from her hands, engaged the safety lock and placed it on the counter of her target window without breaking eye contact. He took one more step forward, which put him mere inches away from her while she looked up at him.

She couldn't move. His stare paralyzed her from where she stood, and every word she had planned to tell him were instantly burned into nothing by the fire in his eyes. Reine had forgotten how much _power_ Jumin held over her, and she is being reminded of his imposing, yet breathtaking presence again today.

He leaned towards her, and her skin sent shivers down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck and her ear. His soft hair tickled her cheeks, and she let out an involuntary gasp as he spoke to her ear.

“I'm claiming my prize,” he whispered, and without warning, he wrapped his lips on the soft skin of her neck, his teeth digging on the sensitive skin. Reine let out a pleading moan, both in pain and in pleasure, and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as her knees could no longer hold her up.

Jumin grinned slightly as he saw that he left her the perfect mark, a dark red contrast to her milky white skin. He pulled away to see her eyes hazed but still defiant; questions still lingered behind the emerald irises.

“B-but...how...I never knew…”

Jumin grazed his fingertips on her cheeks and into her hair and pushed the red locks to the back of her head. Gently, almost reverently, he grabbed fistfuls of her thick, red mane to coax her to lift her head towards him.

“Too many words, my queen.”

Jumin felt his heart burn with passion as he saw her eyes glaze over in submission, and he smiled to himself before taking her parted lips in his own. Her lips were soft, and her tongue oh so sweet. He felt her yield into his arms; her body melded onto his so perfectly like a piece of a puzzle. Everything about her was so soft under his touch, and once more he was reminded of how fragile she really was behind the facade. He gently pulled away, gazed at her with softness in his eyes.

She looked up at him, her lips red and slightly swollen from the intensity of his kiss. He saw the confusion, defiance, the fragile strength, and the love in her eyes. He kneaded his fingers behind her head, which caused her to let out a sigh. He steadied her with an arm wrapped securely around the small of her back, and guided her head to rest on his chest.

“You’re angry,” Jumin spoke with the softest tone while he kept her close in his arms. “Even if you yield to me so easily, you’re angry,” he paused to tuck her hair behind her right ear, which he stroked with his thumb and forefinger.

Reine wrapped her arms around Jumin’s waist and pressed her left ear on his chest as she listened to the quiet purr of his voice and his heartbeat. She had so many things she wanted to say, and yet in the sanctuary of his arms, none of them made much sense compared to how she thought they’d be.

However, Reine knew that she needed to voice out her concerns sooner or later; she cannot allow him to overpower her into silence. This, she recognized, was something Jumin did _naturally,_ and he needed someone to show him to learn to compromise.

“Yes, I am,” Reine replied with a quiet voice, a voice that bore no hostility: soft and gentle, with words carefully chosen out of love. “Because it hurt. It hurt because I felt like I'm being forced into ignoring what I feel I must do. I was _injured,_ not _disabled._ It wasn't easy to be sitting around all day and trying to ignore the feeling of being everybody's burden--”

Jumin’s arms tightened around her and buried his face at the crook of her neck. “Burden? Reine,” he pulled away to tilt her head up to look into her eyes. There was hurt, there; and _fear_ . He gently brushed her hair away from her face with the tips of his fingers. “You took a bullet for _me._ If there was someone who felt like a burden, it was _me._ You threw away your life to save mine because I was too stubborn to take up arms and defend myself when I definitely could, as you have seen. Do you realize how helpless I felt when you were dying in my arms?

And now Yeong-Ho knows that I have you and Ae Cha with me. I am _scared,_ Reine. So scared,” he spoke with anguish in his voice, and she could feel the subtle shaking of his hand. “I’m scared that you will decide to take your sister’s place. Scared that you will be put in the line of fire again. I cannot take that, Reine, I _can’t.”_

Her eyes widened at the emotions and words coming from the man who held her heart. It was her turn to raise her hand and cup his cheek this time. Her eyes searched the depths of his gaze, and she felt herself drowning in the myriad of emotions that danced in his gunmetal grey eyes.

“I _need_ to help my sister, Jumin,” she spoke softly, and her heart broke at the pain that passed in Jumin’s eyes. “This is something I must do. I cannot carry the guilt of not doing anything when I could,” she added, citing the way Jumin had described it. Understanding reflected in his expression, but the pain and fear etched in his features were also undeniable.

“Please let me do this, Jumin,” she implored.

Jumin averted his gaze, but Reine would not relent. She asserted herself by tilting her head to wherever he turned and coaxed him to look at her with a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Please?”

He finally met her eyes once more, and held it for a moment. He finally let out a sigh and closed his eyes, then turned to her. “So stubborn,” he mumbled under his breath.

His reaction made Reine smile a little, and she felt his hands slide up her arms to rest on her shoulders.

“Promise me one thing,” he said, his voice firm. “Promise me that you will _never_ engage them alone. You _have_ to tell me.”  
  
Reine finally smiled and rested her hands on his chest, and pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I promise.”

* * *

 

Saeyoung stretched from his chair, and then took his glasses off to rub his tired eyes.  He had been working on decrypting the microchip hidden in Ae Cha’s choker, which laid inside one of the desk drawers.  Sometimes he wished he was still in his house where several supercomputers can be available to be of direct use. All he can do is to access them remotely, and the network connection is nothing short of sluggish compared to him having direct access to it.

He sighed and shook his head. The training is still ongoing, and that would give him more than enough time.  With how things are going, he should be able to decrypt and rearrange the data contained in the small storage device.

He also felt a small pang of loneliness on the absence of his other half.  Saeran had been missing since the night when the video was sent. All the while he thought Saeran was merely going to trace the origin of the video, but he definitely didn’t expect that his twin would leave the villa entirely. He wasn’t sure what information Saeran saw on his initial dig, but he is sure that Saeran went out and ended someone’s life--again.

His gut twisted in a hundred knots remembering that feeling he got a few nights ago.  And with Ae Cha reverting to her distant, blank state…

He wished he could just take her pain to himself.  He wished he did better to protect her. He had been searching high and low for his brother, and the ache in his heart seeing Ae Cha in such a state was way worse than the pain of losing her to his brother.

He smiled. Wistful, bittersweet.

Saeyoung sighed and stood up from his chair, then adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He needed to get some fresh air.

He opened the door and the sound and smell of food from the kitchen welcomed him.  He took a long sniff at the inviting aroma, and he realized that he was hungry. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket to check his wristwatch, and was surprised that it was already four in the morning.

Along with the smell of food, he caught wind of familiar voices from downstairs.  He cocked his ear to listen more, and stepped toward the stairs to join his housemates for breakfast.

“I told you, I’m fine,” it was Reine, her voice hinted with slight exasperation. “I feel no pain. I will continue to train.”

“At least have yourself checked before you do,” the voice belonged to Jumin, whose tone also held a hint of firmness.

“And how do you suppose I do that?” she retorted. “I can’t wait for another week to start, Jumin. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to go out and kill myself.”

Saeyoung shook his head with the couple’s banter. He could clearly hear the defiance on Reine’s voice, and knowing Jumin, this may be something he has a hard time coming to terms with.  

The couple both turned their heads to his direction as he took the last step from the stairs, and he gave them a grin. “Is breakfast ready yet?” he asked, hoping to change the subject.

“In a few minutes, alien boy,” Vanderwood called out from the kitchen.  “Please tell Ae Cha to come down and eat.”

Saeyoung tilted his head in confusion.  “Huh? I thought she’s here.”

“No,” Reine replied, a quizzical look in her face. “She hasn't come down yet. I thought she was with _you.”_

Saeyoung scratched the back of his head, and turned to go up the stairs once more to wake her up. _Did her days of having little sleep finally catch up to her?_ It's quite unusual for her not to  be up at this hour. He sighed and turned towards the left wing, and paused at the second door along the dim hallway.

He lightly tapped his knuckles on the wooden door. “Ae Chan,” he called. “Breakfast is ready.”

Saeyoung listened closely and heard no sound of anything moving from inside the room. He gave another knock, and then another, but still no response. Worry started to slither through  Saeyoung, and the red-haired man reached for his phone to call her, but stopped himself as he realized that Ae Cha’s phone is still most probably with his brother.

“Ae Chan?” He called, louder this time. “Can you hear me?”

No response.

His heart suddenly felt like it wanted to escape the confines of his body. Dread washed over him like cold water, and, without thinking, he turned the knob to open the door…

...to find the room empty.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue and bolted towards the stairs. If Ae Cha wasn’t in the house…

 _No._ He was _absolutely certain_ that none of the CCTVs he installed in the estate’s perimeters showed anything out of the ordinary, so she might still be within the estate walls. However, snow has been steadily falling, and the night had been bitterly cold.

He stepped out of the front door and ran out, his breath went out in billows of mist as snow crunched beneath his feet.  His eyes scanned the immediate area, and found no signs of her.  He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight, to see if there are any footprints that hasn’t been covered in snow just yet.

His heart pounded in his chest.   _What if Ae Cha fell somewhere? What if she’s unconscious? What if--_

He immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw a dark figure seated right next to a tree.  

Saeyoung sighed in relief as he recognized the tiny shoulders that were hunched over.  He replaced his phone in his pants pocket, and removed his jacket.

Ae Cha sat on a protruding rock against a tree, her arms wrapped around her legs. The forlorn look in her eyes stabbed at his heart and made his hands shake, and by her being here at this hour meant she stood here, _waiting_ , all night out in the bitter cold.

He quietly approached her and wrapped his jacket around her small shoulders. His heartstrings pulled at the wide, tear-stained eyes that looked up at him in surprise.

“Ae Chan,” he spoke to her softly, and lifted his hand to wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb.  “You’ll get sick out here...let’s go back inside.”

Ae Cha continued to stare at Saeyoung, unable to make a sound. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, which told of hours of shedding tears.

The sight of her in this state was more than Saeyoung could take. He wrapped his arms around Ae Cha from behind, his face buried in the crook of her neck. His heart broke in a million pieces seeing her in this pitiful state. He fought tears from coming forth as he held her slight form tightly.

“Ae Chan,” he was surprised how much his voice betrayed his emotions.  He used to be so good at hiding them before, years before, but in the face of her suffering, none of those skills could even stand a chance. “Come back inside, please? I don’t know what I would do if something would happen to you, too,” he begged.

Ae Cha sighed, her voice raspy from enduring the cold all night long. “I’m so sorry for making him hate me, Saeyoung. I… I hope he’s happy wherever he is.”  

Her shoulders shook slightly as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. The sound of her sobbing made Saeyoung weak in his knees, and he knew these tears were not for him, but his brother that she deeply loved. This reality that was starkly shown before his eyes felt like a fist that knocked out the air from his lungs.

He _could_ , however, take her all for himself. Take her away, and make her forget about Saeran. He knew this, and he knew that there is still a chance for him to make her change her mind. _To love him instead._

Saeyoung loosened his arms around her to stand in front of her. He crouched slightly so his eyes were on the same level as hers. He swallowed the pain of his defeat and forced it down his throat, his mind focused on his love for her as he stared into her eyes.

“Hate? No, Ae Cha, Saeran does not hate you...oh God, no, it’s not that,” he cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs repeatedly brushing away the tears that fell from her eyes. “He may be a different person, but I’m his twin--and I know for sure he doesn’t hate you.  If anything he--” he stopped himself before he could blurt out something that he knew Saeran should say himself.  

“But Ae Chan, it will make Saeran very sad if you get sick,” he spoke with all gentleness; his touch reflecting the love he felt in his heart. For her, and his brother. He couldn't find the heart to betray neither of them--and he was hoping against hope that Ae Cha doesn't notice as his heart broke.

“I don’t know why he’s not back yet, but one thing I know for sure is he’s out there protecting you, babycakes,” he lifted her head up to him, and stared into her wide, tear-stained eyes. “Do you trust him, Ae Chan?”

Ae Cha nodded slowly. “I do,” she whispered followed by a sniffle.

“So do I. Let us wait and trust him, okay?” he gave a warm, assuring smile, his hand moved up to brush stray hair away from Ae Cha’s face. “And did you know that he brought your phone with him? He wouldn’t bring it along if he hated you, right?”

Ae Cha wiped another set of tears from her eyes, and cracked a faint smile at Saeyoung. In everything, Saeyoung has been her beacon of light guiding the girl through her darkest hours. He was always so kind, so gentle, and his actions tonight reminded her why she loved Saeyoung too.

  
_Saeyoung was like a star; vivid and always shining in the darkness.._

She wordlessly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and pulled closer to his body, burying her face into his shoulder. He felt _so warm_.

Saeyoung sighed and wrapped his arms around her in return. His grief for his love for her bled through his embrace, but his heart heaved in relief that he somehow managed to get Ae Cha off the tipping point once more.

At the back of his mind, he felt the initial simmering of anger toward Saeran. Whatever he did cannot and will not be justified against the way Ae Cha broke in his absence.

He and Saeran will have to _talk._


	51. Act 1 - Chapter 50

Reine stared at the slow-moving sleet that slid down the tall glass window in the living room while she sat cross-legged on the plush fleece couch. Her senses relaxed as she enjoyed the steady pitter-patter of rain outside with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

Her ears perked when she heard the door from upstairs open and close, and she turned to see Vanderwood coming down the stairs.

Questions lingered in her mind since this morning, especially when she observed Ae Cha’s behavior when Saeyoung took her inside. Since that day when Ae Cha had her nightmare, her training has been progressing greatly, but she worried about her emotional state. At this point, she had her doubts that the reason behind Ae Cha’s instability is a mere nightmare. The timing when Saeran left was too convenient to be a coincidence, and from the looks of things, there was definitely something amiss that everyone chose not to tell her.

“Hey Vandy,” she called out, which made the long haired male turn to her. “Tell me...what the hell is happening?”

Vanderwood raised an eyebrow and stopped in his tracks, then crossed his arms on his chest. “Is that a rhetorical question ?”

“It's a question I need answers to,” Reine shifted her gaze from him to the window. “I don't understand what's going on.”

Vanderwood sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Ae Cha’s asleep. It's raining buckets so it's pointless to do training today.”

Reine turned to him, her eyes sharp. “Don't change the topic, Vandy.”

Vanderwood returned her challenging stare. “Ae Cha is _not well._ Shouldn't we be focusing on making her better, first?”

Reine bit her lip and sighed. As always, Vanderwood was right. She had been preoccupied with her selfishness to stay on top of things that she had forgotten the most important part. The same was to be said with her and Jumin's last argument; she realized she had been unnecessarily stubborn when the man merely had her best interests in mind.

Vanderwood sat on one of the couches, his head hung on the backrest and his long hair cascaded down, almost touching the floor. For the past few months, this was the first time she had seen the man sit still. Exhaustion etched the corners of his eyes, and he let himself slip into a relaxed state as his eyes slowly closed.

Reine felt a tiny pang of guilt in seeing how exhausted Vanderwood was. This whole operation technically hinged on his abilities to bring it about, training Ae Cha, and on top of him taking care of everyone…

“I think you need to take a break, Vandy,” Reine spoke, which was replied by a groan.

“There's so much work to do,” he replied weakly.

“What can a day or two do? Come on,” Reine urged him. “Go see Jaehee,” Reine smiled at him. “Jumin is going back to Seoul this afternoon--so you may want to take at least a day off.”

Vanderwood cracked an eye open. “It's useless if she's occupied with work, though.”

“I'll talk to Jumin about it,” she replied while she stood up. “I'm sure he would understand.”

Vanderwood sighed in defeat. He pulled himself off of the couch and gave Reine a grateful smile. “I am in your debt.”

* * *

Vanderwood sat on one of the bar stools in the villa’s minibar right next to the patio while his eyes watched the dark liquid in the crystal glass that he swirled with his right hand. His mind wandered on the goings-on in the villa, and the progress of Ae Cha’s training to prepare her for her task with Yeong-Ho.

While he lauded the girl’s improvement over a short period of time, there was always a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that the time she was given can never be enough. No matter how talented anyone is, three months is still a short time. True, this operation has been planned out quite haphazardly, but he cannot help but be doubtful considering everything that had transpired thus far. For someone as crafty as Yeong-Ho, he was actually quite surprised that he had not found this place yet.

When Ae Cha received that gruesome video of her father’s death, everyone feared that she won’t be able to bounce back to the task at hand. Thankfully she did, but she did with insane precision and dedication that Vanderwood can’t help but think she used training to survive through this new trauma. To an ordinary person, this may sound good, but Vanderwood knew better--she is merely covering up her fear with purpose--but _until when?_ He is fearful that she would burn herself out before she even gets anywhere remotely near to a having a decent fighting chance of survival.

And then there’s the issue with Saeran-- _where did that brat run off to now?_

He took a sip and let out a sigh as the liquid burned down his throat. He helped himself with another batch, his hand reached out to the bottle in front of him and tipped it over to spill its contents in the glass. He knew that Saeran wasn’t captured--as Saeyoung said he’d _feel_ it--and knowing the boy he would be more likely to be hell bent on getting back at whoever he could to inflict the same damage as they did with Ae Cha. Vengeance was never a good thing; but he trusted Saeran’s judgment--he knew Mint Eye more than anyone else, after all.

As for Reine, it was a refreshing change for her to come out of her cocoon and step outside once more. Ever since she was injured she turned inward; built walls around her and secluded herself from the outside world--understandable, but damaging. The shootout at C&R might have shocked her awake in the reality that she needed to break free from the fear she’s been nursing since she was shot. She is a valuable asset in terms of her skills, and with how dire the situation is, they needed all the help they could get.

He let out another sigh as he idly flipped through the pictures on his phone that sat on the countertop; not really looking at them but more of something for his hands to do while his mind was lost in his thoughts. His finger stopped as a familiar face showed on his phone screen, dressed in a jeweled beige dress.

Vanderwood smiled at the picture Jaehee sent of herself prior to going to the C&R New Year Gala. She was a sight to behold. She wore a jeweled beige halter dress that showed her shoulders, with her ears adorned by the pair of diamond earrings he gave her for Christmas. Sadly, he couldn’t give them to her personally--but he felt happiness when she chose to wear them with her dress that night.

He downed the contents of the crystal glass once more and he gave one last glance at the woman that stole his heart. Despite him being someone who wasn’t supposed to exist, Jaehee looked past that and cradled his entire being with no judgment. She was an image of strength and skill in her own way, and this was more attractive to him than all the fancy dresses and jewelry.

He pressed the home button on his phone and scrolled to her last text message. With a smile on his face, he keyed in a few characters and tapped send.

Tonight, he shall be with her; and at this point, nothing more could make him happier.

 

* * *

“Elizabeth!” Reine laughed as the white feline deftly jumped off Jumin’s arms and onto her lap. Her shoulders shook with a fit of giggles. “You have to get your vet check up, princess,” she cooed while she stroked the soft, white fur.

Jumin’s eyebrows knotted as he crossed his arms on his chest. “Now I have _two_ stubborn girls,” he sighed and bent forward to pick her up once more, and Elizabeth clawed on Reine’s denim pants, refusing to let go.

“I think she _knows_ she’s to be taken to the vet,” Reine chided, and helped pry Elizabeth’s claws off her pants. She stood up and gently placed the cat in Jumin’s arms, then tiptoed to give the dark-haired man a peck on the cheek.

“Be safe,” Reine spoke softly which was returned by a hand at the back of her head and a kiss on her forehead.

“I will. Vanderwood will be traveling with me, so you need not worry,” he said as he lingered his hand on her arm.

Reine gave him a smile and a quick hug. “Thanks for hearing me out,” she said, and was reciprocated with a smile. “I think they both need at least a day off.”

“I’ll leave telling me these things to you,” he replied appreciatively. “I have to admit it often goes over my head,” he added.

Reine let out a laugh, then turned to grab his luggage and rolled it out of the villa’s door. “Now, now, Mr. Han,” she chided, “Let’s get you going before it gets dark.”

 

* * *

Vanderwood stared out of the window as the snowy mountain ranges sprawled out below. Seated across him was Jumin, and on the seat beside him was Elizabeth, who was obviously a little agitated with the movement.

“Jumin,” he called out to the vice chairman who was trying to calm the cat by gently petting her tiny head. “I hate to say this now, but...I really don't think our original plan would work anymore, considering everything that happened.”

Jumin raised his gaze towards Vanderwood, and gave a slight nod. “I agree. And I ought to tell you about the whole story about the shootout. Miss Park said something to me that I couldn't get off my mind--and I am sure she was pertaining to Rika.”

Vanderwood's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name. The first and last time he saw her was during the time when Saeyoung tried to rescue his twin, and it was a very unpleasant experience altogether. “The fact that this Park person knew Rika, God knows how widespread her connections are. Plus, whatever's in Ae Cha’s choker must be pretty damn important, and I think there's enough proof to say that there is more to Lee Han-Sol than meets the eye.”

Jumin sighed and lifted his right hand from Elizabeth as it seemed she was fast asleep. “I have been plagued by many thoughts, and that is one of them,” he replied, careful not to talk too loud. “I have worked with Lee Han-Sol in C&R for a short period, and I couldn't, for the life of me, understand how he could commit suicide. There's something wrong.”

With his index finger on his lower lip, Vanderwood's eyebrows knotted while deep in thought. “So you've been feeling it too, huh,” he mumbled, and then the creases on his forehead deepened. “Sim Yeong-Ho during the shootout--Ae Cha and I did get that same feeling. The man carried off by police looked like him, but our gut just says it's not him.”

“You're right--because he's not.”

Vanderwood lifted his gaze to meet Jumin’s, his eyes darkened with both dread and curiosity.

“I injured his left eye,” Jumin added. “And that one they caught by the helipad was injured by my gun.”

“My, my,” Vanderwood grinned. “You're full of surprises, Mr. Han.”

“Do you honestly expect someone of my stature not to know anything about self-defense?” Jumin retorted, crossing his arms on his chest.

Vanderwood let out a small chuckle and ran his fingers through his brown hair. “Apologies. But if you're saying that--”

Vanderwood's eyes widened as a memory came to him. He distinctly remembered Saeran's voice in his head during the time of the shootout.

“Duplicate,” he whispered.

“What?”

 _“Duplicate,”_ Vanderwood repeated. “Saeran said Rika had a document that was named as such.”

Jumin felt the blood drain from his face as the implications fit together like a puzzle in his head. Witnessing a Duplicate with his own eyes was more than enough proof that it _can_ be done.

He felt goosebumps along his arms when he opened his mouth to speak. “There is...a _possibility..._ that Lee Han-Sol, _that_ Lee Han-Sol in the apartment…”

“...is a Duplicate.”

The two men stared at each other, both wide-eyed and shocked with their conclusion.

“Take the day off tomorrow. The day after that I need you to look into Deiji Corporation and investigate the CEO, Park Ji Yeon. I need to know how Rika is able to accomplish all this and who enabled her.”

Vanderwood sighed and leaned back on the seat. “I can do that, but what the hell are you going to do about it? Obviously, this has become way too complicated for C&R alone to handle,” he said as he tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

Jumin turned towards the window and let his eyes roam around the mountains in the distance.

“I need to find more reasons to break my promise to a dear friend.”

* * *

Thank you for staying with us!”

All Saeran did to respond to the overly enthusiastic parting greeting was a side glance as he stepped out of the inn. He always had a distaste for some women would be so blatantly obvious about their intentions with no effort to conceal them.

As he stepped outside the threshold, his mind wandered as his eyes instinctively went upward. It was almost sundown, now--the clouds were painted a golden hazel color, and so were the surrounding buildings. At this hour, there were no other colors around; all other lights and distractions drowned by the sun’s golden rays as if it was one last attempt to show its prowess before setting over the horizon.

He couldn’t help but think that the sunset sky resembled Ae Cha’s eyes.

Saeran pulled out her broken phone from his pocket, and watched as the spider cracks glistened along the expanse of the glass cover. He ran his thumb gently along those cracks, and his mind started to wander back to the woman he left at the villa. His heart was filled with yearning and filled with an indescribable grief.

_She probably hates me right now._

He has been gone for quite some time--around five or six days, give or take. He can’t remember; one does tend to lose a sense of time when night or day never mattered. He stayed awake most days; Yeong-ho’s henchmen kept flittering from one place to another, and without the help of his brother he worked a tad bit slower.

_Saeyoung must hate me too._

He finally replaced the phone back into his jacket pocket and continued to walk down the busy street. People were rushing to go about their own business, but as for him, he moved from one inn to another in hopes of throwing off whoever may be following him. The fact that his brother has not shown up in his hotel room yet would possibly mean that no one has spotted him yet in the city, so at least that was some relief for him.

Suddenly, a familiar place struck him with a sense of deja vu. He remembered the first time he and Ae Cha, along with his brother, ventured out from the house and went into this bubble tea and pastry shop to bring some cakes for Reine in the hospital.

Memories of his _demon pants_ gave him a shudder; he swore to never wear those evil contraptions again, ever. He also remembered how Saeyoung seemed to enjoy the venture, and Ae Cha…

That was the time she introduced him to bubble tea. It tasted so good, that he suddenly felt the craving to have some, now.

> _“Saeraaaan...have you had bubble tea? It’s delicious!”_  

He turned away from the store as memories of Ae Cha started to flood his mind. His heart was filled with yearning that a dull but constant pain persisted as a weight on his chest. He recognizes this feeling of pain being parted from someone you lo--

_Loved?_

The sun has set now; the streetlights are slowly flickering to life. He had completely abandoned his search as his feet turned back to where he came and were walking faster than before.

_I want to see you._


	52. Act 1 - Chapter 51

Ae Cha raised her arms over her head to stretch, and let out a breathy yawn as she strolled down the hallway towards her room. She was returning from another late night session in the gym. Instead of her regular attire, she opted to wear only a sports bra and fitted training pants.

Her cheeks were flush and her breaths steadying from the intensity of her workout. Reine has been joining her for quite some time, and although the company had been welcome, it also brought on intimidation. Reine, even in the middle of recovery, was far physically superior compared to the petite girl.

Doubt riddled Ae Cha’s mind, growing louder with each day. Should she talk to Vandy about backing out of the mission? It was becoming more evident to her she physically couldn’t meet the demands of what entailed. 

Ae Cha was about to pass the control room, but found herself stopping in her steps when she noticed the door was left ajar. A smile spread across her lips as she thought about the older twin; curiosity replaced her musings. 

Ae Cha quietly pulled the door open and entered the room, and shut the door behind her as soon as she stepped in. She found Saeyoung in front of a desk, his brows creased in concentration as he typed away at what appeared to be code based on the strings of numbers and letters that covered the screen.

He seemed so engrossed in what he was doing that Ae Cha was sure he didn’t hear her enter. She felt pain grow inside of her as she thought about everything Saeyoung has done in Saeran’s absence...

… and how lonely he must have been without his twin. 

Saeyoung has been the only constant in all of the chaos, and the fact he has been able to withstand everything happening regarding her situation made her heart grow fonder.

_ If he can smile then maybe I should try too.  _

Ae Cha spotted Saeyoung’s jacket on the ground behind him and bent over to pick it up. She recalled how cozy she was zipped up in his jacket and grinned. “Saeyoung, you shouldn't leave your jacket on the ground,” Ae Cha teased and slid the oversized jacket over her shoulders. “Someone tiny and dangerous might steal it~”

Saeyoung’s ears perked at the pleasant surprise. He entered just a few more keystrokes and smiled.  “Oh, I should call the police! I have a little thie--”

His eyes widened at the vision in front of him. Ae Cha stood in the room clad with-- _ almost nothing-- _ her curves hidden under the jacket that was several times over her size. 

She was wearing  _ his jacket. _

A sudden rush of desire coursed through his veins, setting them on fire. His cheeks reddened in an instant, and he knew somewhere in his mind that it was rude to ogle, but he cannot keep his eyes off her at the same time.

The soft flesh of her exposed midsection looked so  _ inviting  _ to him that he had to clench his fingers around the arms of his computer chair in an attempt to keep him from reaching out and sinking his fingers into that smooth skin. His mind already imagined how he could graze his teeth on--

_ Stop it, Saeyoung! _

He instead focused on her eyes, but they, too, were too much for him to take. Her big eyes shone with a mischievous glint that sent many-- _ too _ many--thoughts in his mind that made him want to just grab her and kiss her right then and there.

With a herculean effort, he was able to avert his gaze and chose to focus on her shadow on the floor instead. He felt extremely embarrassed at how he ogled at her, but the image of her wearing his jacket was tattooed on his mind.

“T-t-thank you f-for p-p-picking it up,” he stammered, which further added to his embarrassment. 

Ae Cha couldn’t contain her amusement of the sudden fluster role reversal, covering her mouth as she giggled. Her eyes glinted with delight. 

She approached Saeyoung and rolled the jacket off of her shoulders before gently setting it on the desk beside the redhead. Ae Cha gazed at Saeyoung with wonder in her eyes. It was so good to see him in a good mood too.

“Hey,” Ae Cha spoke softly, pushing up to sit on the edge of the computer desk. She idly swung her legs as she sat beside Saeyoung. “I don’t think I’ve said thank you yet for everything you have done for me all this time.” Ae Cha’s gazed softened with sincerity as she looked at him. “Thank you. For everything, really.” 

Saeyoung blinked twice and finally looked up into her eyes. He felt his lips upturned into a smile, then he reached out for his jacket and draped it over her shoulders once again, protecting her from the cold,  _ and his overactive imagination _ . “I--we should be the ones apologizing to you, and Reine. Mint Eye was Rika's idea, and she was part of RFA. We… we loved and idolized her, underestimated her--this wouldn't have happened if only we made sure she was no longer a threat.”

“Why apologize?” Ae Cha gazed at the ceiling, crossing her legs. “If fate didn’t bring us together I would have never learned I had a sister, nor would I have gained a family within the RFA.”  She returned her gaze back on Saeyoung, a smile on her spreading across her lips. “Plus, I never would have had a chance to meet you and Saeran.” 

“Even if this wasn’t what I planned on doing when I moved to Korea, I’m glad I am sitting here with you right now,” She added as she yawned and folded her arms behind her head. 

The urge to hold her almost knocked Saeyoung back. He felt as if his presence was appreciated, that he wasn’t a  _ threat  _ as a lot of people would portray him to be. Hearing the words from her was like a breath of fresh air; he never imagined these kinds of words would feel  _ so right  _ by him. Living in a life covered with filth and deceit, he knew the truth in Ae Cha’s eyes.

“Oh my  _ God  _ you’re so cute I want to kidnap you.”

Lost in his thoughts, he unconsciously blurted the phrase with a faint, low voice; almost a whisper. For a moment he felt lost in the ocean of his emotions, his eyes glazed over in surrender, and he lifted his hand so he could tou--

_ What are you doing?! _

His cheeks burned as he realized what he just said and what he was trying to do. His brain overloaded in panic.

“A-a-a-ah I m-mean yeah! Hahaha! I’m very glad to have met you too and I hope you don’t find us weird well we  _ are  _ weird it’s just I hope our weirdness is okay with you and we c--” He had to stop himself in realization that he was becoming more and more ridiculous in her eyes with the surprised expression she wore.   


Ae Cha’s face flushed listening to Saeyoung’s panicked response, surprised at how he was referring to him and Saeran. He was so cute. So, so cute.

“What? No! You’re not weird at all!” Ae Cha frantically reassured, leaning over to gently lay a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder. “I love everything about you and Saeran! To be honest, every time I’m around the both of you I fall even more in lo---  
  
Ae Cha’s eyes grew wide, refraining from finishing the sentence. A wave of embarrassment wafted over her. She needed to get out of the room before her emotions would take entirely over.  

“Ah-ha---look at the time. It’s getting late and I need rest.” Ae Cha chuckled as she slid off the desk, draping the jacket on the back of Saeyoung’s chair. “You’ve been at your desk for an awfully long time. You should get rest too.” 

“Have a good night,” Ae Cha leaned over and planted a kiss on Saeyoung’s cheek, leaving an imprint of her lip gloss on the boy. Before Saeyoung could say a word, Ae Cha rushed out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind her. 

Saeyoung sat in the room, eyes wide, and his entire body was stuck in a state of suspended animation for far too long. The only indication that he was still alive was the loud drumming of his heart that felt as if it wanted to escape the confines of his body and leap out to the heavens.

_ She… she… she kissed me. _

His head spun in the realization of what just happened, but his mind couldn’t wrap around the concept as to why he feels totally,  _ utterly defeated, _ but his heart feels an indescribable happiness that sent his consciousness to the stars.

Saeyoung could still feel the warmth of her lips on his cheek. He lifted his hand and traced his fingers on the lip gloss that stained his cheek, ghosting the way her soft, soft lips imprinted on his skin. His mind kept repeating the words she said, and he was  _ absolutely sure  _ she told him she  _ loved both him and Saeran. _

His rational thinking told him that she may have said that as a  _ friend,  _ but  _ you don’t kiss male friends on the cheek. _

His cheeks burned an even deeper red.  _ Could she… possibly...? With the both of them...? _

He finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and covered his face with his hands in a feeble attempt to contain his emotions that were most definitely overflowing. His imagination was not helping his case as it continued to replay the feel of her lips on his cheek, and  _ oh my God the smell of her shampoo… _

_ No, no, no, get yourself together, Saeyoung! _

He stood up and stepped out of the room to cool himself down.

* * *

Reine spotted Saeyoung from the bottom of the stairs as he walked toward the kitchen. She noticed that he seemed to be walking in a daze and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided that it was just one of his quirks.

“Saeyoung..?” She called out tentatively, but it appears he did not hear her. She stood up and followed him into the kitchen to check what he was doing, while she brought the water bottle to her mouth to take a sip.

However, she almost spat her drink when Saeyoung reached for a rice bowl from the rack and was about to pour drinking water in it.

“What the hell are you doing?” she blurted out, as her shoulders shook with mirth while she reached out a hand to stop him. Saeyoung stared at her blankly, and only now did she notice the raging blush he had on his cheeks.

“I… I want water,” he replied, his voice shaky.

“You don't drink water from a rice bowl, Saeyoung,” Reine stated a matter of factly, while she extended her hand to grab the bowl from his grasp and replaced it with a glass.

Saeyoung took a few seconds to process the glass in his hand, and the rice bowl in Reine's. His eyes widened when the pieces of the puzzle finally snapped together, and when he raised his gaze and found a giggling Reine, his cheeks flared even redder.

He carefully set down the glass and the water bottle on the kitchen counter, and covered his face with both of his hands. 

“Oh my God,” he groaned.

* * *

Ae Cha sat with her knees pulled toward her chest and her face buried into a pillow she clung onto. Her face, no,  _ her body _ was on fire from the emotions threatening to burst out. It took until she walked into her bedroom to realize she kissed Saeyoung. A raging storm of desire begged her to return to Saeyoung’s room. 

“Oh my God!” Ae cha whined into the pillow muffled to contain the squeal which followed afterward. She couldn’t believe she acted without a second thought.  _ What am I doing?  _

She wanted to run back to Saeyoung, wrapped in his embrace. Most of all, she wanted to kiss him  _ again _ . Her core shook with absolute longing, and she was unsure if she could even look Saeyoung in the face tomorrow. 

_ What will he think? Oh my God.  _

Ae Cha sighed and pushed her face deeper into the feathery pillow, praying to contain her emotions.

_ I love them both.  _   


* * *

The moon shone brightly over the night sky, which gave the snow-covered surroundings a bluish hue that seemed to glow on its own. The villa was quiet tonight, the lights in the living room turned off, and only the faint glow from the fireplace can be seen from outside.  


Saeran locked his car with a press of a button from his car keys, and quietly made his way towards the front door, hoping not to rouse anyone from their slumber. It's already in the wee hours of the morning, and his body longed for much-needed rest resulting from days of little to no sleep. The six-hour drive back to the villa added up to his exhaustion as well.

He made his way up the stairs towards the left wing where their rooms were. But as he took the final step, a familiar figure stood in the middle of the hallway, just outside the control room.

“Where the hell have you been?” Saeyoung spoke, his voice clearly tinged with hostility. Saeran somehow had expected this, and as much as he wanted to, he cannot expect Saeyoung and him to see eye to eye with what he did.

“I took care of business,” he flatly replied and stepped toward the side of the hallway to walk past his brother.

But before he could even take one step past Saeyoung, he felt hands on his shirt collar, and Saeran felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as Saeyoung slammed him onto the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jylcie and I hope you will be ready for what chapter 52 has in store~ You don't want to miss it!


	53. Act 1 - Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you're hungry for angst, feels, and perhaps.... a sandwich? Reader discretion is advised. ;D

Ae Cha was sound asleep & in deep slumber when she was startled awake from the jarring sound of something _slammed_ against the wall. Her eyes fluttered open as she immediately sat up, looking around the room to look for the sound.  It took a few moments for the disorientation to wear off as she sat in silence, brushing the sleep out of her eyes.

“What’s going on?” Ae Cha yawned, slowly rolling her neck to release tension. She was about to lean over to the nightstand to reach for her glasses when her ears perked up from the muffled noise outside of her room. It wasn’t just any noise...

...There were _familiar voices_ outside of her room, and it sounded very tense. An argument, even.

Ae Cha pushed comforters off and jumped out of bed, curiosity getting the best of her. She ran her fingers through her hair to tame disheveled locks as she walked toward the bedroom door, dressed in chiffon shorts and a tank top. Her glasses remained on the nightstand.

“I hope everything is okay,” she thought to herself.

She soundlessly turned the doorknob handle and tiptoed out of her room to find the commotion.

* * *

Two men stood in the hallway, locked in a display of aggression. Saeyoung had both his hands tightened into fists, curled around the collar of his brother's jacket, his face red with suppressed anger.

 _“Took care of business?”_ Saeyoung hissed between gritted teeth. “What kind of _business_ is worth her tears, Saeran?"

Saeran bravely met his brother's eyes, but made no attempt to retaliate. His hands were balled into fists on his sides to restrain himself.

Saeyoung found the lack of response igniting more of his anger. He pinned him harder against the wall and his eyes narrowed. “And who are you now? Are you back to being _Unknown,_ Saeran?”

The mention of his moniker from his brother's lips lit a fire inside him. He forcefully grabbed Saeyoung's wrists and pried them apart, then pushed him back with his palms on his brother's chest. “Like _you're_ the one to talk! Aren't you being too complacent, Saeyoung? Think you can _hack_ into everything like the _god_ you think you are? You know Yeong-Ho isn't stupid, he will find this place sooner or later!”

Saeyoung staggered back and his fists clenched at his brother's words. “Then what did you think you could accomplish going out there and putting yourself on display? Don't be ridiculous, Saeran; you _know_ you cannot take them on by yourself. And what if they happened to follow you here? What then?!”

Saeran's eyes narrowed as a painful realization hit him. “So you _do_ think I am still that stupid kid tied to the bedpost, huh?”

“I’m not implying that Saeran, you know that.”

“Then what?” Saeran raised his voice out of frustration, spoken between gritted teeth. “That I can't be trusted to keep her _safe?_ ”

Saeyoung grabbed his brother once more by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close to his face, and his gaze burned into his brother's eyes. “Don't lie. You went out with _vengeance_ in your heart and I felt it. And you're telling me that was _all for Ae Cha?_ That was just all for your thirst for retribution!”

Saeran’s fist landed on Saeyoung's cheek, which sent him to stagger backward to rest his back on the opposite wall. Saeran's eyes glowed with all the pent-up anger, his jaw clenched and his voice came out a growl. “Yes, it was for _vengeance,_ Saeyoung, because unlike you I cannot just stand and watch her suffer!”

Before Saeran could react, Saeyoung had his own fist on his brother's face, which sent Saeran's head reeling and it took effort for him to keep standing. Saeyoung took this opportunity to grab and slam him on the wall once more, then stared into his brother's eyes. “She _cried_ for you, Saeran! Waited, every fucking night, in the same spot, out in the _cold_ , because she _hoped_ you would return!”

Saeran's eyes went wide with his brother's revelation. His vision started to blur without realizing it as an unexplainable, indescribable _pain_ and _guilt_ blossomed in his chest as if he was stabbed. He hung his head before his tears would betray him. He felt his heart break as he knew that his actions may have pushed Ae Cha to hate him, and now his brother may, too.

He clenched his jaw and gently pried his brother's hands from his collar. His heart had never felt such defeat, and he knew this was the end of the dream he dared to have.

He turned away from Saeyoung, and spoke in a quiet, gentle voice, but brimming with pain. “I’m not like you, Saeyoung. I'm a _killer_ ,” he straightened his back without looking at his brother while his eyes turned glassy as his vision continued to blur. “But… I _love_ her as much as you do. She can hate me for this, I know--but if I have to keep killing just to make her safe, then I would.”

“Why would ever I hate you?”

Ae Cha stood at a distance from the twins, visibly trembling. Her golden-hazel eyes wide with unexplainable emotion having witnessed the argument between Saeyoung and Saeran unfold in front of her.

Saeyoung's eyes widened at Ae Cha’s presence; he surely did not notice her in the heat of the argument. “Ae Cha... I'm sorry, did we wake you up?”

Fear etched the features of Saeran's face as a lone tear finally dropped from his cheek, and his initial urge was to run away. He couldn't take this pain, and could not stand to see how Ae Cha would see him now.

Before he could even take a step away from them, he felt small hands wrap around his, pulling him back.

“Let me go,” he muttered halfheartedly.  
  
“No! I’m not letting _you_ go, Saeran!” Ae Cha’s voice cracked, her grip tightening around Saeran. She continued tugging the other twin backward using all of her might.

“Please…” Ae Cha pleaded, with tears threatening to spill over. Her voice faltered as she attempted to contain her brewing emotions and tears began to fall.  “Don’t leave again because of me. I’m not worth it!”

Saeran slowly turned to Ae Cha, and he took her tiny hands in his. She was so _warm,_ like everything about her. He took his time just to stare at her, and watch her big golden-hazel eyes as she looked up at him. He felt sorrow at the pain in her eyes, a pain that was most likely inflicted by him.

“Yes you are,” he spoke in the softest of voices while he raised his hand to wipe her tears with his fingers. “You are worth more than anything I could ever hope to do.”

“Then why are trying to leave again?” Ae Cha retorted, her bottom lip quivered as tears continued falling. “Is it because I broke my promise?”

Pain throbbed inside her chest, and her eyes quickly became glossy as they flickered with a sea of emotion that became too overbearing for her to bottle up any longer. “I’m in love with both of you! I don’t care if you’ve killed. I don’t care if Saeyoung is a hacker. I don’t care you are both part of some secret agency. None of that bothers me!”

“I wouldn’t blame _either of you_ for hating me for the mess I’ve caused! Can’t you see I’m the reason you two are arguing in the first place? I don’t deserve to be loved.”

A gasp escaped from Ae Cha’s lips hearing her true feelings exposed, her eyes widening in distress. Multiple scenarios ran through her mind of potential consequences which could happen with her feelings out in the open now. Her chest constricted and she felt the overwhelming feeling of being suffocated with anxiety.

_What will they think of me now? I don’t want to be alone._

Ae Cha yanked her hand away from Saeran and staggered two steps back to create distance. The sound of her heart buzzed in her ears, her heartbeat drumming rapidly. Her legs felt as if they were turning to jello, threatening to give way at any moment from the overwhelming fear growing inside.

_They’re going to hate me and leave me alone._

Saeyoung sensed her distress and took her shoulders in his hands, lightly drawing circles on the bare skin. His eyes softened with the swell of emotions he had been keeping to himself for the longest time, and seeing her like this now was more than his restraints could handle.

Saeran tilted his head slightly and closed the distance Ae Cha had created between them. His heart sank at how she talked with self-depreciation, but he held her gaze in his, fully intent to understand why she felt this way. “ _Don't deserve to be loved?_ Who told you of this nonsense?” He asked.

“N-no no one did. It’s… pretty evident,” Ae Cha muttered sheepishly, unable to look away from Saeran. Her cheeks flushed pink as the space between her and both twins narrowed as her desire for them became stronger.

“I’m the girl who snuck into Rika’s apartment and literally fell into your lives with fever yet you keep agreeing to keep me safe. I struggle with my own fears and anxieties. You’re even helping me train when you were both against it."  
  
Ae Cha sighed and finally broke her focus from Saeran, her eyes falling to the floor in defeat. “I’m nothing like Reine. She is strong, confident, and unafraid of anything.  I’m… I’m just weak. ”

Saeyoung smiled and shared a knowing look with his brother, who gave him a quick nod. He then raised his hand to let her face him, his forefinger touched her chin for her to lift her gaze to him.

“You never were, and never will be like your sister,” Saeyoung spoke with all gentleness, his amber eyes soft. “We all have our moments of weakness, Ae Chan, but you...oh, you…”

He finally threw caution out the window as his feelings finally took over his body and his words. His hand found its way to her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft, soft skin. His gaze was gentle with fondness and wonder, and the unmistakable desire that made his head dizzy.

“So afraid, but so brave,” he spoke with the softest voice as his eyes wandered to the fullness of her lips. “So small, yet so strong,” he continued as he finally lifted his gaze to reach her eyes. “Can't you see? We are drawn by both your strength, and your weakness.”

Ae Cha raised her hand and placed it gently on top of Saeyoung’s. His touch against her skin was intoxicating, and it always found a way to calm her uneasiness. Her eyes sparkled with adoration, studying Saeyoung’s eyes intently.

“Can… Can you see why I’m drawn to both of you?” Ae Cha spoke in a hushed whisper.

Saeran tilted his head slightly in curiosity. “What do you see in us, Ae Cha?” His voice had a hint of sadness, of a knowledge that she may not fully accept who he is, and who he was.

Ae Cha slowly turned to face Saeran, her eyes soft still soft with same fondness she also shared for Saeyoung. She reached for Saeran’s hand and locked her fingers with his. A warm smile spread over her features.  “You’re like the stars: bright, stellar, and will never fade in my universe.”

Saeran brushed stray hair away from her face, and smiled wistfully. “We are nothing as grand as the stars, Ae Cha. We fade, we fall, we go astray… we make mistakes.”

“We aren't and we probably won't be the best people, and we know that,” Saeyoung added, while he moved closer to Ae Cha, his hands on her shoulders and he spoke right next to her ear. “But one thing is for certain: we want to _cherish_ you, Ae Cha. We want to take away that fear in your eyes… and in your heart.”

Saeran shared the intensity of emotions from his brother and his own, which made him feel slightly dizzy and intoxicated. His green eyes glowed with restrained passion as his mind and body were fueled by the words he had kept within himself for so long.

“Your bravery, your weakness… draws us to you. I remember that first time I kissed you as clear as day, and the only thing I regret was not realizing how I really felt until now.

We...we lived our entire lives under a shroud of secrecy and in a never-ending web of lies. But you,” he raised his hand to caress the apple of her cheek, his fingers slightly in between stray strands of her hair. “You pry our hearts open and make us realize our true feelings in which we would normally hide. You _are_ our truth, Ae Cha, and I am not going to turn away, not anymore.”

Saeran held her gaze the entire time, his hands shook along with the steady drumming of his heart. “Will you let us, Ae Cha? Would you let us love and cherish everything you are?”

Ae Cha’s skin tinted a shade a rosy hue at the realization they love her and how happy that made her. They love her as much as she loved them. _Was this a dream?_ If it was, she never wanted to wake up.

A hint of playfulness glimmered in her eyes as she let her emotions take over. One of her hands wandered behind her, looping her fingers in one of Saeyoung’s belt loops. Her other hand trailed up Saeran’s abdomen, and she stopped at his chest, idly drawing a circle.  
  
“You know,” Ae Cha grinned, the playfulness in her eyes replaced with lust. “Stars that fade, or fall astray become wishing stars… I’d like to make a wish. Right now.”

The heat of the twins’ emotions dangerously tipped over as Ae Cha’s hands wandered. Saeran let out a small gasp as her hands trailed his abdomen, and he instinctively drew himself closer, the grip on her cheeks became a firm hand on her neck, his lips slightly parted in an attempt to still his overwhelming desire. Saeyoung felt his body press against her soft warmth, and his hands found their way to her hips, his fingers shaking as he restrained the urge to sink his fingers into the soft, pliant skin.

“What does my babycake wish for?” Saeyoung asked in a breathy whisper against her ear, his breath coming in hot, short bursts against her skin.

Ae Cha’s breath shuddered, intoxicated by the combination of the sweet aroma on Saeran’s breath and Saeyoung’s body pressed against her bare skin. She shifted her hips and secured her fingers around Saeyoung’s belt loop while her other hand reached out to brush stray white hairs of Saeran’s face.

“I wish to be greedy,” Ae Cha spoke in a breathy whisper, heat pooling in between her legs. Her voice thick with desire.  “Saeyoung… Saeran… _Saranghae._ ”

Saeran felt his defenses crumble at Ae Cha’s words, and he no longer cared nor bothered to respond verbally. His hand at the back of her neck pulled her to him and claimed her lips in a feverish kiss. His tongue darted inside her mouth in search of hers, and he felt her melt into his arms as he tasted her sweetness in his tongue.

Saeyoung’s grasp on her hips tightened as he felt her body open up to them. He dug his fingers into the soft skin, and the way Saeran exposed her neck as he kissed her was so inviting that he started planting wet kisses from under her jaw towards her shoulder. The smell of her shampoo intoxicated him as he pulled her body even closer to him, his own desire reaching dangerous heights.

A soft moan escaped from her lips, waves of electricity running through the course of her veins. She gave in to the eagerness of months, and months of pent-up desire which tormented her.  Her hand on Saeyoung’s belt loop trailed, searching for his jean’s button. Once her hand located the metal fastener, her fingers fumbled as she successfully unbuttoned his jeans.

At the same time, her free hand trailed down Saeran until reaching the hem of his shirt, slipping her hand underneath and her nails lightly grazing his skin.

Saeran had to break the kiss to gasp as Ae Cha's fingers teased the skin under his shirt, and he let out a primal growl as he held her gaze with his glowing green eyes.

But this break did not last long; Saeyoung turned her head slightly to him as his lips found hers as well, still tasting the tinge of sweetness of Saeran's candy in her mouth. His hands snuck around her waist and fumbled on the band of her shorts, and his fingers slightly pressed on her abdomen as he finally gave in to his lust and pulled her to him for him to grind against her plump bottom while he kissed her. When Ae Cha responded favorably by moaning against his touch, he slid his hand under her shorts to rest on the core of her womanhood, gently rubbing in circles through her soaked panties.

Saeran then found the edge of her tank top and slipped his hand underneath, his lips covering her smooth skin with every inch of flesh that was exposed as he lifted the fabric away from her skin. His hands kept their journey upward her lithe body until they reached her breasts. He did not waste any more time; he immediately wrapped both his hands on each of her breasts under her tank top. Ae Cha was not heavily endowed in this aspect, but she fit in his hands perfectly. He found that her skin was hot and ready, and her nipples pert and sensitive. He let his index fingers rub around the sensitive nubs while he tentatively suckled at the skin on her neck, leaving a mark on her flawless skin.

Ae Cha briefly broke away from Saeyoung’s lips to let out a gasp from the different sensations she was experiencing over different parts of her body. Her legs trembled with excitement, responding to Saeyoung’s touch against her womanhood by rolling her hips hopes to increase the pressure. “More. Please. _I want more_ ,” she murmured before grazing her lips against Saeyoung’s again.

Her nipples became increasingly more sensitive as Saeran’s hands continued to massage her breasts. Both of her hands slightly dug into his skin she trailed down his chest, to his abdomen, and to his jeans.  She then unbuttoned Saeran’s jeans and let one hand wander to the bulge contained in his boxers while with her free arm gripped Saeyoung’s waist to keep her steady.

Saeran felt her hands on his core and he hissed under his breath, but his hips ground against her, yearning for more. He wanted to feel _all_ of her, and the way they were at the moment just doesn't give that chance.

The brothers exchanged knowing glances as they made a silent agreement. Saeyoung immediately withdrew his hands in her shorts and Saeran pulled away from Ae Cha, and Saeyoung turned towards the twins’ room. Once the door was opened, Saeran lifted Ae Cha by the waist and carried her while sealing her lips with a feverish kiss, then pulled away to toss her onto the bed, where she landed on her back.

The twins stood at the foot of the bed and took in the sight before them. Ae Cha was a thing of beauty; her cheeks and shoulders flushed, her eyes glazed over with desire and her passion shown by the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

The twins gave her mischievous smiles as they peeled off their clothing, one after the other, in full view of her. They relished the reaction they got when they took off their shirts and pants, and then they crawled into bed with her, with Saeran on Ae Cha’s right side and Saeyoung on the left.

Saeyoung captured her lips once more, but this time his kiss was desperate, _hungry._ His hand rested at the back of her head, allowing him to deepen his kiss, while one hand crept under her tank top to feel the soft flesh under it. He rolled his palm on the swell of her breast, then rolled her nipple in between his fingers, eliciting a moan from her.

Deciding to get rid of cumbersome layers, he pulled Ae Cha's tank top over her head, exposing her pert breasts. He smiled at her and kissed her gently, stroking the apples of her cheeks with both his hands, and held her gaze for a while. Albeit his gaze was heavy with lust, there was an unmistakable warmth in his eyes that was filled with adoration and love.

Saeyoung then gave her lips a quick, gentle peck and he moved downward towards her neck and collarbone. He felt dizzy with desire as his lips sought more and more of her, and he planted wet kisses all the way to the swell of her breasts. He grasped both mounds in his hands, and then took one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nub as his other hand took good care of the other.

Saeran ran his hands from the tips of her toes, and slowly up her calves. His hands and eyes feasted on the sight of her plump thighs, which he couldn't help but grab tightly on, leaving red welts on the smooth skin. When he reached the edge of her shorts he scowled darkly at the encumbrance, so he immediately pulled them down from her hips and down her legs.

The sight of her, completely naked and writhing on the star-printed sheets felt magical to him. He paused for a little while to admire her beauty under him, and the constant, slow movement of her hips was _so seductive._ He felt his core twitch in desire, and never in his life did he understand how sweet sex could be until now.

He lifted one of her legs and kissed around her inner thighs, which was reciprocated by her fingers lightly weaving themselves in his hair, encouraging him. He kissed her hard in the soft spot just next to her womanhood, and, feeling mischievous, sunk his teeth on the soft flesh, and then sucking on the sensitive skin to leave another mark on her.

Satisfied, he then looked up at her as Saeyoung pleasured her breasts. He and Ae Cha locked eyes for a quick instant, and he gave her a knowing smirk, then abruptly spread her legs wide to expose her core to him. She was swollen and ready, and ripe for the picking.

He then took a long, wet lick on the slit, tasting her sweetness. He grinned when she let out a moan, and then he proceeded to flick his tongue on the sensitive bud in between her folds.

“Sae- _ahhh_ ,” Ae Cha whined, thick with inebriation. Each time Saeran’s tongue passed over her clitoris, her hips inadvertently bucked slightly in response. Her fingers tugged on his white hair a little firmer, continuing to encourage him to increase the pressure he was building in her core.

Her left hand ran through Saeyoung’s red hair, and eventually down his back as her nails grazed his skin, leaving red marks. Her fingers then traced toward his cheek, and gently tapped him for him to break his grasp on her swollen breasts.  
  
She then rested her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips crashed against his, eliciting another breathy moan escaping her mouth and into Saeyoung’s. He responded with a fierce kiss; his tongue darted and fought with hers in her mouth as his hands continued to caress her breasts.

Saeran continued his ministrations on her nether regions; he then curled his lips to suck on the sensitive bud, causing her legs to shudder. Grinning to himself, he continued to lick at her clitoris but then he gently inserted one of his fingers in her dripping womanhood, feeling her warm walls contract around his finger.

Saeyoung broke the kiss to allow Ae Cha to moan and breathe as he felt that she was as taut as a bowstring. He watched her as her eyes fluttered with Saeran's attention, and relished the moment when her eyes were drowned in lust as she nears the edge.

“Are you close, Ae Chan~?” He spoke lovingly, while he caressed her cheek. “You're so beautiful like this,” he continued to watch her as she neared the tipping point, her lips parted and her breathing coming in short bursts.

“Y-Yes, I want to come… _please_ ,” Ae Cha begged, her fingers rustling through Saeran’s hair as she tugged on his locks.  Stars began to cloud her peripherals as she found herself closer to reaching her climax. Her legs relaxed even further to allow Saeran more access to her honeypot.  
  
Her left hand wandered underneath Saeyoung, trailing down his abdomen and to his pelvis. She shifted her body slightly so she can wrap her hand around Saeyoung’s shaft and give a slow pump.

Saeyoung grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look up to him as he relished the feeling of her fingers around his hard member. He then used both of his hands to gather her long hair behind her head, while his eyes glazed over with the growing intensity of his heat in between his legs.

Saeran moaned into her folds as he heard Ae Cha’s plea, her voice thick with lust. He added a second finger in her opening as he felt her relax under him, then pressed on the sensitive spot inside her. Her nectar seeped through his fingers and onto the sheets below her, and without warning, he thrust his fingers hard and fast, sending ripples on her skin. He watched her as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she neared her peak.

When she was about to reach the tipping point, Saeran withdrew his fingers from her core. With a glint of mischief in his eyes he stood and lifted both her legs to rest on his shoulders and pushed himself inside her without warning, his green eyes glowing with raw, unbridled lust. He thrust himself deep, and even with her wetness it was a very, very tight fit that he grunted with how she stretched around him. He leaned forward and licked her collarbone, then thrust himself in her slow and deep, his breath hot against her skin.

Ae Cha’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt Saeran’s fingers slip out of her slit, only to be followed by a cry as she was quickly filled with Saeran’s shaft. The sudden change in pleasure relieved the pressure in her core,  and she began to build to a climax again. With each thrust, lewd noises continued to escape her lips.

Her mind was no longer clouded with fear, or unnecessary worry causing her body to relax even further, taking more of Saeran as her core tightened around his member. Her thoughts were calm and the only thoughts that mattered was how much she loved Saeyoung and Saeran.

Her gaze never left Saeyoung as Saeran continued thrusting. Her left hand continued to pump Saeyoung’s shaft, occasionally rolling her thumb against the tip of his member’s head.  

“I love both you so much,” Ae Cha murmured into between her noises, her nails digging into Saeran’s shoulder.

Saeran continued on thrusting inside her, but picked up the pace as he felt her walls tighten around him. From a slow, deep thrust he propped himself up with his hands on the mattress on either side of her waist to allow him to thrust fast and hard, burying himself deep into her with each thrust.

Saeyoung kept his tight grip on her hair, his eyes hazed over in lust, and he smiled as he heard words of love from her lips. He loosened his grip on her hair, and caressed her head and her cheeks as she neared her peak once more.

Saeran leaned back down to whisper in her ear, his breath hot and his voice ragged & thick with desire. “Show me your love, sweet peach. Come for me.”

Saeran’s words were more than enough to set Ae Cha completely over her tipping point as she let out a staggered cry as she orgasmed. Stars blurred her vision while she rode her climax, her core trembling & tightening simultaneously around Saeran’s member. Her essence gushed out of her and onto the star-printed sheets beneath. She loosened her grip on Saeran’s shoulder and on Saeyoung’s member, her eyes became half lidded as she savored the pure euphoria from her orgasm.

Saeran felt her body shudder from underneath him, and he reveled in her euphoria as her body released. He could feel the walls of her core contract around his member, and he paused to savor the sweet sensation it gave him. He raised his hand to caress her cheek and gave her a moment to regain her strength. He smiled as she went on to catch her breath, her lips parted in her attempt to gather much-needed air to her parched lungs.

“Good girl,” he cooed as he ran his hands on her hair, still feeling the slight remnants of her orgasm around his shaft. Once she was able to catch her breath, he dipped his head to give her a soft, tender kiss. He claimed her lips slowly, conveying all his thoughts and feelings he had kept for so long. His heart swelled with love, and as they slowly broke the kiss, their eyes shared a language that no words could ever describe.

The twins then straightened and Saeran pulled himself out of her, his shaft slick with her essence. He ran his hands down her arms, then down to her legs, and stepped away.

Saeyoung stepped back from her as well, to take Saeran's place at the other side of the bed. However, he gently guided Ae Cha to turn over, and lifted her by her hips so she could go on all fours. He knelt directly behind her, but instead of entering her in that position, he bent forward to spoon her from behind. His hands found her breasts from underneath and started kneading them gently, while his member teased her wet nether lips. He thrust his hips into a slow grind, the length of his shaft gliding sensually along her slit as he dipped his head on the crook of her neck and sunk his teeth into her flesh, leaving a very faint mark.

Saeran knelt in front of Ae Cha, his member hard and dripping with precum. He stroked himself slowly in front of her, his eyes taking in the pain and pleasure that was etched on her face as Saeyoung teased her.

Ae Cha whimpered, her slit still super sensitive from her orgasm. Each time Saeyoung slowly grinded his hips against her, her body responded by rolling her hips against him, causing friction as the tip of his head slid across her clitoris with each thrust.

She lifted her gaze to meet Saeran’s mint-colored eyes briefly before returning her focus to Saeran’s cock. The dripping precum from his shaft was so _enticing_ , she licked her lips. Ae Chan then gently grasped Saeran’s member, slowly pumping the sensitive tip of his head while she leaned slightly forward, wrapping her lips around the base of his shaft and running her mouth up and down his shaft slowly as a tease.

Saeran growled under his breath as she watched her lips work wonders on his shaft, the way she closed her eyes as if she was _enjoying_ his member stirred something primal from within him. He gently laid his hands on her hair, his fingers weaved in them and gently glided upward, collecting her hair in one place to assist her with her attentions, and for him to better see her as she pleasured him. His stomach muscles tightened every time she would hit the sensitive skin underneath, his breath coming out in ragged bursts.

Saeyoung heard her whimper and smiled to himself, licking the area of her neck that he had bitten, his tongue nursing the sensitive spot there. He moved upward to graze his teeth on one of her ears, his breath and slight moans exhaled right next to it. “Oh, Ae Chan,” he whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. “Such a naughty, naughty little girl.”

He thrust inside her without warning, filling her up from behind. He moaned against her ear out of the sheer pleasure of her heat that wrapped around his member, and since Saeran had opened her quite well, he made sure he was buried deep within her, until the tip of his shaft kissed the depths of her tunnel.

He grabbed her hips tightly as soon as he straightened up, and unlike Saeran, he thrust in her hard and fast. The wetness in her tunnel lubricated the delicious intrusion, with each thrust deeper than the last, which sent ripples on the plump flesh of her buttocks. Saeyoung grabbed her thighs tight, his nails almost dug into the pliant flesh, then he bent forward to trail hot, wet kisses along her spine as he mercilessly drove himself in and out of her.

Ae Cha’s cries raised an octave higher with each thrust, each time his shaft slammed into the depths of her tunnel, her body trembled with a mixed sensation of pain and pleasure. The sounds of Saeyoung thrusting her core from behind filled her ears.

Her left arm gave way briefly from the intensity, her face nearly landing on the sheets if it wasn’t for Saeran having a firm grip of her hair. She quickly repositioned herself and guided her mouth over the tip of Saeran’s shaft.

She moaned as her mouth filled with the taste of Saeran’s precum mixed with her essence. Her tongue circled around the tip of his cock as she bobbed her head to take all of him into her mouth, saliva running down the shaft of Saeran’s member and down his leg. Ae Cha eventually found a rhythm to pleasuring taking in all of Saeran’s cock in her mouth while her womanhood continued to be pounded by Saeyoung’s hard thrusts.

Pressure built inside of her again, like a coil tightening and threatening to burst from its seams.

Saeran hissed as he felt the tip of his manhood touch the back of her throat. His eyes were wild with lust as he restrained himself from just shoving himself in her. He felt his cock tighten each time she would take him into her mouth, and he let out a moan when she took all of him in one go. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he felt himself inching closer from tipping over.

Saeyoung was still mercilessly driving himself in her in an unchanging, maddening pace while his fingers latched on the flesh on her hips. The way she suckled on Saeran's manhood was an image that made his cock twitch, and he felt himself getting closer to release. He bent forward and circled his arm around her waist to land in between her legs, and using his fingers he stroked her clitoris from underneath. As he did so, he used his left arm to support his weight as he spooned her once more, his entire body gliding and mingling with the thin sheen of sweat on her back as he moaned right next to her ear.

“You're so tight, Ae Cha...so _warm,”_ he moaned in her ear, his breathing erratic. “You're going to make me come.”

Ae Cha responded with only loud, passionate lewd noises, unable to make comprehensible sentences thanks in part to intense mix of pain and pleasure she endured from Saeyoung’s onslaught on her core. More pre-cum dribbled into her mouth each time Saeran’s hardening shaft dipped into her throat. Her eyes glazed over as she found herself at her tipping point for the second time this evening.

Her heartbeat buzzed in her ears as she felt her core pulsate stronger as she reached her second climax, a loud muffled cry followed as her body tremored. Her suckling of Saeran’s cock turned intense without warning, and she stroked his shaft feverishly.

Saeyoung felt the walls of her tunnel tighten and convulse, gripping around his shaft like never before. The sound of her long drawn moan tipped him over the edge as he grunted to bury himself in one final, hard thrust, which caused him to finally release, his essence spilled inside of her.

Saeran did not fare any better, the intensity of her orgasm caused her to suck at him with abandon; her frantic strokes and the magic she did with her tongue sent him over the edge. He erupted inside her mouth, hot and sweet down into her throat, while he shuddered with the intense pleasure of it.

Saeran pulled out of her mouth and bent down to plant a brief kiss on her lips, a faint taste of himself still lingered in her mouth. He then pulled away, and Saeyoung finally pulled out of her as well, and wrapped his arms around her as he let her collapse on the mattress, then settled on the bed beside her. Saeran settled on the other side, caressing her hair as she still rode through the remnants of her orgasm, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Ae Cha’s body glistened with sweat, the aroma of sex wafting around the trio and filling the room. Her thighs were flushed and swollen with welts, the imprint of teeth grazing her neck & shoulders leaving visible marks on her smooth, ivory skin. Her skin glowed with a peachy hue, ripened from euphoric satisfaction.

A shiver went down her spine as her skin met Saeyoung’s, goosebumps trailing down her arms. She laid on the mattress limp wrapped in the red-head’s embrace, her mind hazy as her gaze focused on Saeran. She parted her lips, panting heavily from exhaustion. A smile soon followed.

She weakly shifted her legs and felt the sticky sweet combination of Saeyoung’s seed and her essence drip out of her nether region. A soft whimper vibrated in her throat.

There was an indescribable feeling that welled up in Saeran’s heart as he watched Ae Cha catch her breath in exhaustion. Everything that she was, was just _beautiful._ He couldn't believe that she is _here,_ laying in bed with him and his brother, and loved them _both_. Her golden-hazel eyes were tired, but were oh so bright, like that golden hour when the sun bathes everything in a golden hue.

He reached out to her and opened up his arms to let her rest her head against his chest. Saeyoung spooned her from behind, his arm lazily draped over the dip of her waist.

“Thank you, Ae Cha,” Saeran mumbled almost inaudibly, “thank you for loving us.”

“We will love and cherish you, we promise,” Saeyoung spoke as well, his lips trailing kisses on her shoulder.

Ae Cha nuzzled her head against Saeran’s chest, her ears reveled in the beautiful rhythm of Saeyoung and Saeran’s heartbeats. She reached for Saeyoung’s hand draped over her waist and interlocked her fingers with his. Her heart swelled with love… pure, _unconditional_ love. The emptiness which pained her being no longer felt like a gaping hole in her soul.

Saeran and Saeyoung were her stars, and she was the moon. There was balance in her lonely universe, _finally._

“I’m so happy,” Ae Cha whispered. “So, so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE? We told you not to miss this chapter! 
> 
> Jylcie and I are both very excited (and super nervous tbh) to be finally sharing our version of a Choi Sandwich. And what better day than to post Choi smut on Saeyoung and Saeran's birthday. So we really, really hope you guys enjoy. ♥


	54. Act 1 - Chapter 53

Vanderwood hummed as he impatiently waited at the backseat of a taxi, his fingers tapping along with the music on the radio. He remembered Ae Cha singing this song every once in a while in the villa, and it sort of stuck to him.

People whizzed by as the taxi passed by a leisurely pace, and at this moment he sort of regretted that he didn't bring his car. He didn't want to make that extra trip to the Choi’s, and it sort of felt weird to enter the house when neither of the twins are there. 

To some degree, he missed the busy streets and the lights in Seoul. The mountains were perfect for training, but sometimes the silence got into him and he couldn't help but feel incredibly lonely at times. For months he had been with the company of the twins, occasionally Jumin, and the sisters, but outside it was just wilderness. Being here in the city that's crawling with people used to be an annoyance, but right now it's a welcome change.

He felt his heart skip when he finally saw the familiar high-rise condominium just around the corner. He took the handles of his black leather duffle bag and looked over the window, then gave the directions to the driver on where he can be dropped off.

After giving the receptionist one of his charming smiles, he pressed the button to his desired floor. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, and he fiddled with his phone impatiently. Once the elevator doors opened, he stepped out with a noticeable enthusiasm with his gait. He stopped in front of one of the doors in the complex, and paused. Now that he's here, he can't control the drumming of his heart in his chest.

* * *

“Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Han,” Jaehee snapped while she flipped the omelette she was cooking. She expertly plated her dinner in a ceramic plate, while balancing her phone with her cheek and shoulder. She had her short hair pushed back with a thin, black headband, and she sported an oversized t-shirt and leggings. “You have so many pending re--”

“I know,” Jumin's flat and disinterested voice resonated from the earpiece. “Hence why I wanted peace and quiet, without the incessant nagging of a certain someone. You will take your day off tomorrow and that is final.”

Jaehee paused and her mouth hung open. _“Incessant nagging?_ Mr. Han, if you only--Mr. Han!”

She paused when she realized there was no longer any sound on the other end. She let go of the pan and reached for the phone with her right hand, and stared incredulously at the screen.

“Are you kidding me?” She mumbled, and still not quite believing that Jumin gave her _a day off._ A _vacation._ A quick one, but _still--_ there was absolutely no way he would be able to finish everything he needed to catch up on by himself.

Jaehee huffed and set her phone on the kitchen counter, and was about to take the plated omelette to the table when she heard the doorbell ring. Eyebrows furrowed and head tilted in puzzlement, she quickly wiped her hands with the hand towel that hung on one of the drawer’s handles.

“Coming!” she called out. While she walked towards the door, she wondered who could it be. When she shot a glance on the papers she had stuck on the fridge, she can’t seem to remember if she paid for the association dues.  She sighed, and thought that she may have overlooked it, and is now to receive a late notice.

She reached out and turned the lock and the knob to open the door without checking the view hole. “Sorry, I must have--”

Jaehee’s eyes widened when she was met with the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes, and long, chocolate brown hair. He wore a pleasantly surprised expression as he leisurely leaned on the wall next to the door.

Without thinking, she slammed the door closed and locked it. Her face burned, and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. She stood by the door, frozen, unsure of what to do.

“Oi woman, open up!” Vanderwood called from the other side of the door, which startled Jaehee from her frozen state.

“No!” Jaehee almost panicked and scrambled to arrange the large stacks of papers on her coffee table in the living room, and then saw her sorry state in the reflection of the glass surface. She just came from work, and haven’t been able to freshen up. Her hair stuck in many different directions because of the headband, and she groaned when she smelled her shirt--she smelled like omelette!

“Why not?!”

“I look horrible!” she groaned.

“If you don’t open this door this instant I will pick this lock and change the combination so you can never get out or get in,” she heard his muffled voice behind the door, and _of course she didn’t want that!_

But wait, it’s not like he can do something like that.  He may be a secret agent but there is absolutely no way he could do that…

_...right?_

Vanderwood always piqued her curiosity. He knew so many things, and at this moment she was wondering if he _really_ could pick the door’s lock and change its combination. That may be handy with some situations…

Curiosity getting the better of her, Jaehee finally turned the lock and knob to open the door very slightly, just enough for her to take a peek at the man. “You can do that?”

A grinning Vanderwood met her eyes, and he applied ample force to push the door open. Before Jaehee could even register what was going on, he already had his lips on hers, with one hand at the soft skin of her nape and one around her waist, effectively pinning her against him. His kiss was rough, forceful, which knocked the wind out of her.

Vanderwood stepped into the house and kicked the door closed behind him, then took Jaehee’s face in both his hands and deepened his kiss even further, which caused Jaehee’s knees to buckle. Her head swam with the intensity of his kiss and the taste of him in her mouth; he commanded, he dominated. Messy living room and weird hair forgotten, all her mind could comprehend was his warmth, his presence, his _love._ She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, which made him run his hands on the dip of her small waist. He held her steady as she felt her heart swell with the realization that he is _here,_ he is _really here._

God, she missed him.

Somewhere between breaths, Vanderwood gently broke the kiss and watched as Jaehee slowly opened her eyes. She was met by a teasing smirk, but his hazel eyes shone like no other as he took in her state of unpreparedness. Dressed down with a mere t-shirt, his heart swelled with affection as he found this to be more _authentic,_ more Jaehee.

“I never knew you to be so gullible, Miss Kang,” he teased as he played with her unruly hair.

Jaehee felt her face heat up in an instant, and as if by instinct, she tucked her leg under his and pulled sideways, which caused him to fall on his back on the plush carpet. Vanderwood looked up at her and his shoulders shook with uncontrollable laughter.

“D-don’t just kiss me like that!” she snapped at him and she stomped towards the bathroom, which left Vanderwood to follow her with his eyes, a smile still painted on his face.

* * *

Saeran watched the translucent tendrils of smoke that rose from the tip of his lighted cigarette as it faded upwards the moonlit sky. There was a gentle breeze outside; the wind carried scents of life and warmth as it carried with it the news of spring.

He had been so tired for the past few days--or weeks, he can't remember-- when he was chasing Yeong-Ho’s main team around that he got completely knocked out after sharing a bed with Ae Cha. He woke up with her fast asleep next to him, but he decided not to disturb her peaceful slumber and quietly slipped out of the room.

He placed the filter on his lips and took a drag of his cigarette, then puffed out the smoke into the night air.

There was still a dull pain on his cheek inflicted by his brother when they had a heated argument last night and it brought his thoughts to the man he killed.

Saeran knew that getting rid of him was the right thing to do--hell, anything that would turn the odds against Yeong-Ho _is_ the right thing to do--but having to do it did not make it any pleasant, no matter how many times he’s tried to justify it in his mind. The persona of Unknown sent bile rising from his stomach, and the sound of a person drawing their last breath was something he can never really get accustomed to.

He was suddenly pulled out of his reverie when a hand reached out for his pack of cigarettes. He looked up to see Reine, who smiled at him while she took a stick and lit it using his lighter. She took a long drag and puffed, then made herself comfortable while seated on one of the steps on the patio.

Saeran stared at her in disbelief; part from her stealing his cigarette but mostly from finding out that she actually smoked.

Reine giggled at the look of disbelief in Saeran's face. “I haven't smoked for some time if that answers your question.”

Saeran immediately turned away. _Was I that transparent?_ He scowled and took another drag, and Reine smiled before turning her gaze to the moon.

“You were gone for a long time,” she spoke without turning her gaze to the boy.

“I don't want to talk about that.”

“You think I care what you want?” Reine said with an amused tone.

Saeran turned to shoot a glare at the redhead, who shifted her gaze to him and chuckled, which made his scowl even deeper. “You're incorrigible,” he muttered under his breath.\

“I get that a lot,” Reine admitted.

Saeran sighed and took one last drag before crushing the cigarette under his shoe. “What do you want to know?” He asked.

Reine's eyes fell on the boy once more. She felt the dark cloud that hung over his head, and this was a scene that was all too familiar to her. Ending someone's life is never easy; it took a part of your humanity that can never be restored...and from how Reine felt with Saeran's past--whatever that may be--that this wasn't new to him, but doing so didn't mean that it didn't shave off yet another part of what remained of his humanity.

Even if nobody wanted to tell about what happened to Ae Cha, Reine knew that Mint Eye did something once again in an attempt to break her; she could tell at least this much. What exactly that was, she learned that she needed to respect Ae Cha's wishes to withhold this from her.

She couldn't blame Saeran, though. Sometimes people do things the best way they know how, and maybe to him, it would've needed this kind of action to get them to stop.

“I know that look in your eyes,” Reine spoke, her gaze soft and understanding. “Who was it?” She asked.

Saeran's eyes widened for a split second and he immediately turned away. “There is _no_ look in my eyes, Reine.”

Reine chuckled. _“Please._ It takes one to know one.”

Saeran snapped his gaze back to her. “What the hell do you mean by--”

“Who was it?” Reine spoke, with a little more firmness in her voice.

Saeran sighed. _There's no way I can avoid this, is there?_

“It was one of his main men. Code name DMor. I never knew what his real name was,” he admitted in defeat, his gaze fixed on the moon.

Reine gave a small smile, and followed his gaze. “He'd better be someone important,” she spoke with a half-hearted threat as she took another drag of the cigarette.

“Why would I waste my time chasing common thugs?”

“Oh, true.”

Saeran lit another cigarette and puffed out the smoke, and watched it rise towards the moonlight. “You talk like you know what you're saying.”

Reine let out a small laugh. “Because I _do_ know what I'm saying.”

Saeran's eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely not something he even thought of Reine doing. Sure, she's strong and skilled, but she was too… _pure._

He turned his gaze to her once more and tried his hardest to find any hint of what she claimed she did, but he couldn't seem to find any. And why wasn't that on any of her police records?

“Don't fuck with me,” Saeran muttered.

Reine chuckled and turned to him. “No, ew,” she chided.

Saeran scowled indignantly. “What the hell?”

Reine let out a good, hearty laugh and crushed the cigarette filter under her shoes. “God, Saeran, you need to loosen up,” she said as she smiled to him. “You're so tense the air around you crackles.”

Saeran stared at her incredulously and shook his head, which earned another laugh from the woman.

“Why'd you stop?” Reine asked after her laughter had ebbed.

“What do you mean “why”? Would you rather have me kill more people?” Saeran replied with a disbelieving tone as he placed the cigarette on his lips again.

“I would rather have you finish what you started--you _know_ that they'd get agitated,” Reine spoke with a darkness in her voice, and Saeran cannot refute the truth in her words. He returned to the villa out of impulse, and true enough, he knew his actions will agitate not only Yeong-Ho, but Rika as well.

 “But,” Reine spoke again before Saeran could form a reply. “I'm glad you came back for Ae Cha,” she said and offered him a grateful smile. “The assassin in me thinks you’ve done something incredibly stupid, but the sister in me wanted to thank you for coming back.”

Saeran couldn't find the words to reply to that. He had been incredibly unfair to Ae Cha and his brother, and yet they both accepted him with no reservations… and now Reine. He felt afraid of the happiness in his heart, afraid that his newfound family, a family that understood his heart, would be taken away.

“When did it happen?” Saeran asked out of curiosity.

Reine looked over at him and laughed. “What, suddenly interested?”

Saeran scoffed and flicked the cigarette to the floor before stepping on it. “The agent in me thinks it's stupid not to know each teammates’ liabilities, but the brother in me wants to understand.”

It was Reine’s turn to be surprised on how Saeran used her own bullets against her. She let out a chuckle and playfully glared at the boy. “Ey, are you mocking me right now?”

“Depends on how you see it.”

“Don't get all philosophical on me, blondie.”

Saeran glared. “I’m not blonde!”

“Ooh, touche,” Reine said as she raised both her hands in defense.

Saeran’s scowl seemed to have its permanence on his face, which made Reine giggle. “I like your hair, though. It suits you.”

“You never answered my question.”

“Can you just forget about it?”

“I can't even if I wanted to.”

Reine sighed in defeat. She hugged her knees to her chest and picked up a few pebbles on the flower box beside her, then threw them one after the other with a tree trunk as a target. “Happened in Canada,” she said, and then picked another pebble. “I was eighteen. Count backwards.”

“In Winnipeg ?” Saeran asked.

Reine turned to him and threw a pebble in his direction, which harmlessly hit his leg. “Ey, don't go around snooping someone else's information.”

Saeran smiled, and threw the pebble back at her which landed on her foot. “You know it's for protection.”

Reine rolled her eyes and went back to throwing pebbles at the tree trunk. “Yeah right, and Jumin's endless curiosity.”

“I'm not answering that,” he replied and picked up pebbles on his own and started throwing them, too.

“You already did,” Reine chided.

* * *

“It has been months since this little charade with the RFA began, yet I do not possess either of the _traitor’s_ daughters or that encrypted choker,” Rika hissed, a scowl growing on her features. Her eyes darkened into furious pools of emerald, glaring at her disciples kneeling in front of her as she sat on her throne in the main chamber of the Mint Eye inner sanctum.

“Can someone explain where my darling Yeong-Ho is? I graciously gave him all the resources he requested, and it appears he failed again,” Rika rose abruptly from her seat, holding her glance toward the disciples who lowered their heads further to the concrete floors. Candles flickered in from the chandelier above in the dimly lit sanctuary. Silence fell over the space, the disciples visibly uncomfortable with Rika’s aggressiveness.

“Are you all aware of the consequences if our secrets are exposed? Hmmm…?” The woman growled as she sauntered around the disciples who flinched unanimously, her voice echoing against the stone walls. “We can not fulfill our true calling of Paradise if the outside world knows!” she added.  Hush whispers were briefly heard before silence fell over the chamber again. 

Rika stopped in her steps, and snatched the crumpled letter buried inside her silken robe. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it, and began to glow with fury as she screamed, “Am I not good enough as your Savior?!”

Silence fell over the inner sanctum again as Rika crumpled the letter between her delicate fingers before regaining her composure. She pushed her flaxen locks off of her shoulder, and stepped toward her seat.

“I’m done playing games. I’m going to reach out to someone with _expertise_ in locating the girls,” she sneered, crossing her legs. “As for Yeong Ho, I will personally remind him how replaceable he is,” Rika grinned, her eyes glinting with malice.


	55. Act 1 - Chapter 54

Anyone or anything can be found. All it takes is a little talent, and lots of skill!  In the underworld, some hackers are out to make a name for themselves-- to instill fear in others. Some are out there for the glory. But not me! I don’t boast to be a God in the deepest, darkest parts of the web.

I live at a higher standard than false idols. Magenta teaches us to be wary of vagrants posing to lead us to eternal salvation. The only salvation we can find is within ourselves to find true _Paradise._

Magenta also teaches us if we find ourselves lost in our emotions, then our hearts will stray too far away from our calling.

That’s why The Savior sent me to find old man Sim Yeong-Ho. While he was too busy lusting over a certain _peach_ , he jeopardized our mission for global Paradise. And here we are, with little ol’ me cleaning up the mess he made.

I was having fun on my own, too. What a shame.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding at,” the young woman mused, idly twirling the strands of her wavy tresses as she chewed on a piece of cotton candy bubblegum. She rolled over onto her back staring at the ceiling with wide, cerulean eyes. Her crimson colored hair separated into low pigtails fanned against the sheets, framing her petite body. The ceiling fan above her whirled slowly, creaking with each rotation. “Tut, tut. No wonder The Savior had to send me after you~”  
  
The girl let out an exasperated sigh and reached for the bubblegum wrapper out of her black laptop bag which sat beside her to spit the gum out of her mouth. She tossed the wrapper into the trash can beside the bed. “How many times did I tell you not to use the same credit card to hide your trace? Well… not like it matters anyway. I still would have found you.”

The aroma of cigars permeated around the small suite. The sight of a full laundry hamper beside the closet near the kitchenette further proved the man this woman was searching has been here quite some time.

A smirk curled on the woman’s lips as she hummed to herself as she waited for her favorite old man to show up so they could have a _little talk_.  

* * *

“Deiji Corporation seems to have made some unusual alliances,” Vanderwood sighed as he sat on the leather couch in Jumin's office. “A massive amount was deposited to a US-based pharmaceutical company called SyLabs, and based on the records it seems that this company is registered as a manufacturer of generic over the counter drugs.”

Jumin mulled over the documents presented to him on his table, with this index finger idly brushing his lower lip. His eyes scanned the documents with intense precision as he took in the information in front of him.

“It’s _very odd,_ if you ask me,” Vanderwood spoke with a serious note on his voice. “I could see C&R dabbling on pharma, but not Deiji.”

“So, I snooped around a little,” he spoke before Jumin could respond, which earned a slightly raised eyebrow from the dark-haired corporate heir. “On the surface it looks like SyLabs had signed a contract to formulate a special dye for Deiji, but looking at Deiji’s records, there was no record of such agreement. Also, if you take a look at the green folder,” he continued, pointing his finger on the said folder that laid on the table. “That is Deiji’s total sold items based on POS* data I rummaged from the date when Deiji sent out money to SyLabs.”

Jumin’s eyebrows furrowed at the numbers he’s seeing. “This doesn’t make sense--the amount they have earned for that quarter alone should not have been able to cover the amount they sent to SyLabs.”

“Exactly,” Vanderwood stood and walked towards Jumin’s desk, and then tilted the folder Jumin was holding to his direction so he can point out a particularly important part of the data. “As for SyLabs, there were no recorded proceeds of this contract they had with Deiji, but they bought a facility in Canada shortly after this transaction.”

Jumin shook his head with the absurdity of it. “What the hell is going on?”

Vanderwood leaned over slightly, pressing both his hands on the glass surface of Jumin’s table to stress his point. “I thought that this was just about the end of my exploration, but I stumbled into something by sheer luck: the tech idiot that works for her forgot to erase some logs when I hacked into their system.”

Vanderwood handed Jumin yet another folder, which the man took, and turned to the first page. Seeing the confusion about all the technical details that were written on the document, Vanderwood spoke.

“Your little lady Park Ji Yoon has another source of income: the darkweb. Here’s what I found,” Vanderwood turned the page and watched as Jumin’s eyes widened at what was revealed.

 _“Paradise,”_ Jumin whispered.

“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?” Vanderwood asked rhetorically.

“Someone’s been manufacturing and distributing Paradise as a hallucinogenic drug all over the darkweb,” Vanderwood sighed and straightened to stand up. “Your little Rika had found a way to sell it like cocaine...and this miss Park has helped as an investor to manufacture it. And she is but one of God knows how many out there.”

Vanderwood crossed his arms on his chest and watched as Jumin’s expression darkened. “Are you sure you’re prepared to fight this?” he asked as he stood on one foot, studying Jumin’s reactions.

Jumin sighed and leaned on the chair’s backrest. “I don’t know,” he responded with a voice that was almost inaudible, but Vanderwood did not miss the pain in it. “But all I know for now is we need to protect Reine and Ae Cha, and that is of utmost importance.”

“I’m glad you know your priorities,” Vanderwood spoke with a slight smile, then he turned to pick up his leather duffel bag that has been lying on the floor right by the couch. “Well, I’ll get going--who knows what state the villa would be if I were gone for too long.”

Jumin chuckled. “I’ll leave them in your care, then,” he responded, to which Vanderwood nodded.

Vanderwood was about to walk towards the door, but he turned at the last minute, making Jumin look at him with curiosity.

“I have one piece of advice, if I may.”

Jumin lifted his gaze and met a pair of hazel ones that shone with wisdom that showed experience, but with genuine concern.

“Rika and Mint Eye are not your responsibilities,” Vanderwood said with a stern voice. “Leave the beast-slaying to the mercenaries. You have a family, a company. Lose this, and you lose the capability of ever protecting anyone, especially Reine.”

As Vanderwood finally opened the door to exit the room, Jumin’s heart sank as his mind started to remember the time when Saeyoung rescued his brother from Rika and Mint Eye. Saeran had been the test subject in the development of this drug, and he is now sure that with his and Jihyun’s connections, Rika was able to gather the funding she needed to build an empire of her own. The RFA parties that she had spearheaded, he realized now, were not done entirely for humanitarian reasons--this was her way of building even more _connections._

This was what she was so desperately hiding in that apartment.

What made him feel even worse is that he blindly supported her, and _enabled_ her to do these things. If he was just a little more questioning, a little more _doubtful_ , this could have been prevented from the start. He was looking for people who helped her, but in reality, it was he and C&R who had first enabled her to do the atrocities she committed.

In reality, he played a big part in this mess.

He carefully closed the folder and laid it on the table, and closed his eyes. Painful memories came flooding in, and doubt slithered into his mind. Did Jihyun know about this? What did he do? Why didn’t he stop her when he had the chance, if he did?

Suddenly everything he knew about V was shaken to the core. Among everyone he knew, it pained him to even _doubt_ his trust with his childhood friend.

_If you were only here to explain yourself..._

Jumin let out a bitter chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He stood up from his seat to grab a bottle of wine from one of the shelves.

“Advice taken,” he mumbled to himself as he took a sip of red wine while he watched the city below.

* * *

“Saeyoung.”

The redhead paused to look towards the direction of the opened door, and grinned widely as he noticed that Saeran brought with him a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper.

“Thank you,” he spoke with genuine gratitude, but made no motion to grab the food--he simply went back to the task of decrypting the choker, his eyes glued to the monitor screen.

“You haven't slept,” Saeran spoke, which Saeyoung only gave a slight hum as a response. “And you haven't eaten, either.”

“It's almost done,” Saeyoung spoke in a flat tone as his fingers expertly tapped on the keyboard. “I can't waste any more time.”

Saeran watched in silence on what his brother was doing, taking in new knowledge as he did so. He took note of new command strings and algorithms, and at this point he realized how far superior Saeyoung's knowledge was compared to his.

_“The assassin in me thinks you’ve done something incredibly stupid, but the sister in me wanted to thank you for coming back.”_

Reine's voice echoed in his head, which pulled him back from his observations. He had a sour feeling in his stomach, an uneasy knot that made him flex his fingers. He straightened in his chair and rolled towards his desk, where his laptop sat.

“Saeyoung, did you know that Reine used to be an assassin?”

The steady clacking of keyboard suddenly stopped seconds after Saeran spoke, and followed by a tense voice.

“What..?”

Saeran sighed in frustration. There was absolutely no excuse that they missed this incredibly important detail. They were _lucky_ that Reine was no threat, but what if it were someone else?

“How...where did you get the information?” Saeyoung asked, swiveling his chair to Saeran's direction.

“Straight from the horse’s mouth,” the younger twin responded as he keyed in a few strokes. “She said it happened around seven to eight years ago.”

Saeyoung tilted his head slightly in contemplation. “Seven to eight years ago…”

Saeran shot a glance at Saeyoung, who, he expected as much to have the same expression, that they had a _hunch._ Without a word, the two of them simultaneously turned towards their own computer screens, both hands skillfully entering commands at their keyboards.

“A quick look, shall we?” Saeyoung spoke with a tone of challenge in his voice, his adrenaline shooting up as he delved into Reine’s personal details.

Saeran bit his lower lip in remembrance of what had transpired eight years ago. This was the time when Saeyoung decided to leave him to Rika and V’s care, and went to become an agent. Somehow, he couldn’t brush off the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that there is more to this knowledge that meets the eye, and he was sure that Saeyoung shared the same idea.

Suddenly, there the steady clacking of keys stopped, and Saeran knew that Saeyoung was onto something. He immediately turned and went to his brother’s area, peering at the monitor over his shoulder.

“Reine seemed to have _disappeared_ eight years ago,” Saeyoung said, with his eyebrows knotted in confusion. “Not _missing_ , but suddenly she had no online records whatsoever...no ATM withdrawals, no email logins, no browsing history... _nothing.”_

Saeyoung shot his brother a look that said everything Saeran needed to know. The feeling in his gut grew larger as he rushed back to his laptop to find traces of tampering. While Saeyoung was good at getting _in_ databases, Saeran specialized in finding _traces_ of activity, and this is what made the two unbeatable when it came to delving for information.

Saeran smiled as he finally found the telltale signs of tampering. “Someone hid her,” he announced, which made Saeyoung look over his brother’s shoulder this time. “The information can’t be restored, though.”

“Can we at least do a trace?” Saeyoung asked, then stretched his arm to point out a certain anomaly in the string. “Send me that data, I’ll find it.” he requested as he moved back to his seat, which Saeran already sent as soon as his brother sat on his chair.

Saeran left the task to his brother as he worked to cover all the traces of entry. One thing that the brothers are very careful of is not to leave any traces, in which Saeran is an expert at. His mint green eyes expertly scanned anomalies that were left with their entry and was careful not to touch any other traces that were made by this anonymous hacker that tampered with Reine’s data.

However, while he was entering the last string of commands, he heard Saeyoung take a deep breath and let out a sigh.  

“Well... that’s interesting,” he heard his brother say, and before he went over, he pressed the enter key on his keyboard to let the program do its job.

“What is?” Saeran asked as he rolled the chair over to Saeyoung to check his screen.

“I checked flight details if there was any history of travel,” Saeyoung started to explain without looking away from the monitor. His fingers dribbled restlessly on the edge of the table as his mind proceeded to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Because it is quite possible for her to have no traces in Winnipeg if she traveled out.”

Saeran’s eyebrows knotted and he scooted closer to the monitor. Saeyoung stopped talking, as if letting his brother find out the information himself by looking at the data in front of him. However, it did not take long when Saeran’s eyes widened when he finally saw what his brother was hinting at.

“Sim Yeong-Ho,” he spoke, his voice almost inaudible and thick with venom.

“Yes,” Saeyoung sighed and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his auburn hair. “Exact same year, month, and place--and Yeong-Ho had been working for C&R for about less than a year already by this time. It’s way too convenient to be a coincidence,” he said as he reached for the now semi-cold Dr. Pepper and popped the tab open, then guzzled the carbonated drink down.

The cogs in Saeran’s mind turned, and he tilted his head slightly, his eyes questioning the information that was in front of him. Something didn’t feel right. Questions raised inside his mind, taking account cause and effect, then his eyebrows furrowed. “That doesn’t make sense,” he muttered.

Saeyoung took one last gulp of the drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his jacket sleeve. “What doesn’t?”

“Reine being missing,” Saeran started and took the carbonated drink from his brother and took a sip himself. “If we are to _assume_ that our hunch is correct, that Yeong-Ho was using Reine as a personal assassin…”

Saeyoung stared at Yeong-Ho’s name on the screen; his own mind making a deduction based on what Saeran started. “...why would he hide her? Why not hide _himself?”_

“Exactly,” Saeran sighed and gave back the can to Saeyoung, which he wordlessly took. “It serves him no purpose to hide her. If she doesn’t get caught, that’s great; if she does, he’s completely faultless unless there was evidence beyond reasonable doubt.”

Saeyoung idly played with the cord of his headphones while he stared at the screen; not really seeing it’s contents, but his mind was lost in thought. “If I were Sim Yeong-Ho...I could have easily killed Reine off if she served a threat; there is no reason why I shouldn’t,” he mumbled. “So why would I--”

His eyes widened and turned to the younger twin. Without a word, he immediately went to the data that was sent by Saeran, which left the younger twin confused.

“What,” Saeran started, “What is it? Did you find something?”

“You’re right,” Saeyoung replied as his eyes and hands worked its magic over the keyboard. “Asking _why_ isn’t the issue right now--help me put a trace, Saeran,” he requested.

Saeran took his laptop from his table and proceeded to sit beside his brother, with both their laptops right next to each other to fully synchronize the tracking and removal of traces at the same time. They moved in synch with each other; like two pieces of a machine that worked with insane precision.

Saeyoung’s eyes widened when the screen finally decrypted the source of the tamper, and Saeran looked over his brother’s monitor.

The surprise was suddenly changed with sheer and utter _confusion_ as they finally matched the coordinates for the source.  
  
“NIS?” they wondered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. June was a very busy month for the both of us and we were fighting writer's block something awful. <3


	56. Act 1 - Chapter 55

Saeyoung emerged from the control room, his shoulders slightly drooped and his eyes half-closed. His head has been torturing him for hours, and at this point, he cannot even look into the computer screen anymore. He meant to go to the bedroom to get some sleep, but he found Ae Cha playing with his Bintendo again on the couch downstairs, and her thighs looked _so inviting_ to rest on--so he made his way down the stairs and half-dragged himself towards where she sat.

“Ae Chaaaaaaaan~”

Without warning, he lifted Ae Cha’s arms and he snuck his right arm around her back, and buried his face in her plump thighs and groaned.

“Can I rest here a bit?” he mumbled weakly as he let himself relax against the soft warmth.

The sudden surprise of Saeyoung burying his face into her thighs caused Ae Cha to startle, the Bintendo nearly fumbling out of her tiny hands and toppling onto Saeyoung’s head. She winced after the save, as that would have been very _embarrassing_.

However, the relief was quickly replaced with immediate concern toward the redheaded twin whose face was planted into her thighs.

“S-Saeyoung…?” Ae Cha tilted her head, her cheeks tinting slightly as she felt his breath tickling bare skin. The image of Saeyoung collapsing in front of her at the beginning of winter was still as vivid as ever. _Was he sick again?_ She spoke quietly to Saeyoung and asked  “Are you feeling sick? Do we need to call Vandy?”

Saeyoung groaned once more and readjusted himself to bury his face on her tummy this time as he tried to find a position to make his head hurt less. “My head huuuurts,” he whined, and then takes both her wrists to put her hands on his hair. “Can you pull slightly on my hair? It just hurts so much,” he requested.

Ae Cha’s eyes widened at the request. Saeyoung had ways of handling matters was a little outside the box. For example leading sports cars over a drawbridge during a high pursuit car chase. She couldn’t help but wonder if pulling his hair would make his head feel worse.

_Should she say no?_

Regardless of her apprehension, she still trusted him even if this method of treating a headache was unique to say at least. Her fingers trembled as she gently grabbed mounds of his hair and pulled ever so slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, ” Ae Cha began whispering inaudibly, her shoulders tensing in fear of hurting Saeyoung.

“Wouldn’t taking medicine be easier than… well… _this?_ ” She asked, breaking the silence as she continued to tug his locks, voicing her concern.

Saeyoung audibly sighed and relaxed against her, as her gentle pulling offered some relief. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and snuggled to make himself comfortable.

“Medicine?” he mumbled, “I already took one...or two…” he felt his tension slowly seep away with Ae Cha’s ministrations. “Or three...or four…”

Ae Cha’s eyes grew even wider, her face contorting into panic learning Saeyoung can not remember how many pills he may have taken. “T-That’s not safe Saeyoung! You could have _overdosed!_ ” she blurted out.    
  
Ae Cha pulled one of her hands weaved in between locks of Saeyoung’s hair, and instinctively reached for her phone which used to sit beside her incase of emergencies. As her hand felt nothing in her grasp, Ae Cha blew out of a puff of air in frustration, whining quietly.  

Saeyoung lazily grabbed Ae Cha’s hand and placed it back on his head, then he turned to give her a big smile, with his eyes closed.  “That’s why I went to the best nurse in the whole world!” he said proudly and went back to nuzzling her tummy. He let out a sigh as he felt his body relax, his consciousness slowly drifting off.

Ae Cha glanced toward the window, her eyes focused on a slow drip of melting snow rolling down the glass recalling the night they shared a bed together when falling ill. Her face and shoulders grew hot in embarrassment, her cheeks tinting a rosy hue remembering how his clammy skin pressed against _her bare chest_.

Her mind clouded with thoughts of when she had passionate sex with Saeyoung and Saeran. Her face grew even hotter remembering Saeyoung’s mouth latching onto her one of her breasts and _how pleasurable it felt._ A familiar panging sensation grew in her abdomen, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Ae Cha inhaled and held her breath to still overactive thoughts. She closed her eyes as her cheeks puffed out. She didn’t care how long it took, she needed these thoughts to stop.

The door to the control room opened, and Saeran groaned audibly when he took a look at Saeyoung lazing around on the couch from the mezzanine. He walked down the stairs and tilted his head slightly at the way Saeyoung had buried his face on Ae Cha’s stomach. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. “I was wondering where he went, and here he is, loafing around,” he spoke with exasperation in his tone.

Ae Cha’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Saeran’s voice. She stared at the younger twin for a few minutes registering the words he spoke for what felt like minutes. Her head started to spin which reminded her she was still holding her breath.

She slowly blinked a couple times before finally releasing the air in her cheeks, taking normal breaths. Her cheeks flushed instantly red with embarrassment.

“A-Ah---Saeyoung said his head was hurting,” she answered sheepishly, praying to herself Saeran would not ask what she was doing.  “He said he wasn’t sure how much medicine he took and fell asleep. “

Saeran bent forward and reached out a hand to touch the back of Saeyoung’s head, weaving his fingers through his auburn locks. His expression changed from inquisitive to understanding, and without a word, he stood back up and went straight for the kitchen.

In a moment, he held a plastic bag filled with ice cubes on one hand and a fresh hand towel on another. “Place these at the back of his head, at the base of the skull,” he instructed as he handed the two items to Ae Cha, which she gently took. “He’s having a migraine. Don’t worry, he’ll be okay,” he said as he sat on the empty space beside her. “He forgot to eat and sleep, _again,”_ he added.

Ae Cha nodded and wrapped the towel around the plastic bag, carefully placing it on Saeyoung’s neck at the base of the skull. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when Saeyoung didn’t protest. This was tremendously safer and less painful than pulling his hair.

She then turned to face Saeran and froze, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. Even with the new relationship blossoming, she couldn’t deny there was still a lot of unanswered questions and an indescribable amount of tension lingering between her and Saeran.

“Do you feel the same pain he has when he is hurting?” Ae Cha asked curiously, in an effort to try to understand how the twins are when they are together.

Saeran looked into her wide, inquisitive eyes, and shook his head. “No, not like he does. Physical pain doesn’t really translate well...but feelings do.”

He turned his gaze down to his brother, who was sound asleep on Ae Cha’s lap. Saeran nodded in his direction. “My stupid brother is very content.”

“So… you… feel… _every_ feeling?” Ae Cha unconsciously leaned a little closer toward Saeran without disturbing Saeyoung sleeping on her lap, gazing into his mint-colored eyes. She carefully rested her tiny hand on Saeran’s lap as she stared at him.

Saeran’s eyes went wide at how _close_ she was, and normally he would have moved away, but her wide, golden eyes seemed to have locked him in place. The warmth of her hand on his lap made heat rise to his cheeks as he drowned in her curious gaze. A thousand words were spoken in his mind, but his mouth was left slightly open, unable to form any coherent words.

“That means… Saeyoung... feels all _your_ feelings, right…?” Ae Cha pressed, leaning closer. She could smell the faint aroma of candy on the younger twin’s breath. Her golden-hazel eyes held her gaze, imploring for an answer to her curiosity. “When we... share a moment together, alone, whether it’s with you… or with Saeyoung… you both will feel it?”

“You both will feel… _my love_ equally?”

Saeran’s mind debated if he should kiss her, run away, hide his face under his shirt, or cover his face with his hands. None of the questions she asked actually registered in his mind; all his consciousness involuntarily focused on how _near_ she was, and how he suddenly wanted her. He wanted to speak but no words came. All he could see is _her,_ and _god damn it, why does she smell so good?_

His feelings led his body to move, and he let his hand go to her cheek, his fingertips trailed from the soft skin of her cheek to gently tuck her soft hair behind her ear. He lovingly stroked the tip of her ear with his thumb and forefinger, then looked back at her with a subtle glow in his eyes.

“What about you? Do _you_ feel what we feel?”

“Y-Yes,” her breath shuddered from his touch on her skin, captivated by the glow of his mint colored eyes. As if she was in a trance, she gripped Saeran’s thigh a little firmer. Her desire for Saeran growing at a rapid pace.

“I want to feel what the both of you feel _more_ ,” she admitted in a breathy whisper.

_Shit._

Saeran reached the tipping point of his control, and he finally succumbed to his urge. He gently grabbed a fistful of her hair at the back of her head and trailed feathery kisses along her jaw, his breath hot against her skin. The smell of peach and cherry blossoms intoxicated him, and he _wanted_ her so badly, but his better senses nagged at him since they weren't anywhere private.

He huffed in frustration and made one last kiss on the crook of her neck and shoulder, and rested his head on it, trying oh so desperately to still his breathing and his drumming heartbeat.

Ae Cha’s own desire swiftly returned to order once she felt Saeran resting his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Her lip quivered with the pain in her core of being unable to satisfy her _need_ of Saeran.

The familiar scent of crisp apples wafted around her, helping her relax. She sighed, her lips pursing together to form a small smile. Her eyes shifted between peering at Saeyoung and Saeran before returning her focus toward the window.

She then wordlessly weaved both of her hands into both twin’s hair and grazed her fingers through their locks, humming ever so lightly.

“Sorry,” Saeran spoke, his breath tickling the skin of her neck. He relaxed as soon as her fingertips grazed his scalp, and he lazily leaned on her completely, letting all his defenses down. Anything that resembled that fell like _nothing_ when it came to her, and all there was left was to fully admit his weakness.

“What for?” Ae Cha tilting her head slightly to rest on Saeran’s head. She continued to run her fingers through his hair lightly. “For _teasing me_ ? It’s okay because...,” Ae Cha’s eyes glinted with mischief, a grin spreading across her lips. “You’re my _Jagi_ now which gives me the freedom to tease you too,” she cooed.

Saeran's mind stopped. He pulled away and looked into her golden-hazel eyes once more, his mind having a hard time registering what she just said.

_She...she said...ja...ja…_

“Jagi?” He whispered, his eyes wide in surprise, and his cheeks tinted pink.

Ae Cha nodded and stated in a very proud manner, “Yes. You’re my boyfriend which makes you _my_ Jagi.” She giggled and then reached out to ruffle his hair. Even with his hair white, Saeran’s locks were still just as fluffy as she remembered.

“This color really suits you. I like it,” she mused, lost in thought.

Saeran had never been surprised so much in just a few minutes. He stared at her disbelievingly, and gently took her hand off his hair and held it in his. “I… I was planning to have it removed,” he spoke softly, as if his voice would break the spell that he was in. “I'm… this was a part of me that I wished I had forgotten.”

He slowly led her hand to his lips and pressed them slightly at her upturned palm, and closed his eyes.

“I'm trying my best not to show this side of me to you,” he admitted. “I'm scared that you'll run awa--oh no, I'm not making any sense,” he stared darkly at the sleeping twin. “I think I've been around him too much, I end up babbling nonsense.”

He stood up from his seat and took one last, loving look at Ae Cha. “I… need to work on the decryption...please take care of stupid Saeyoung for me,” he said as he walked back up the stairs.

Ae Cha’s eyes trailed Saeran through the living room and up the stairs until she could no longer see him in his vision.

* * *

Green eyes shone like polished emeralds as they reflected the light that emanated from the fireplace while she watched the tips of the flames lick the edges of the pit. Satisfied with the amount of dried wood she had placed for adequate heat, Reine’s gaze shifted towards the window where rivulets of icy water cascaded down the large glass window of the living room. There was no moon tonight; and the only light reflected by the droplets of water were the electric lights from the house’s facade. The sky was painted a shade of deep red, an indication of the heavy clouds that gathered in the mountains that delivered cold rain.

She missed the companionship of the white feline during these quiet nights when the twins and Ae Cha would be in their rooms for the night. She smiled slightly in remembrance of how they seemed to have finally come into terms with their feelings with each other, and to Reine, she could not be happier to see her sister finally show the first signs of liveliness. It’s been over four months since she first met her in the abandoned apartment, and she could not help but smile in remembrance of that first meeting.

Reine started to giggle when she remembered how disgruntled Ae Cha was when the little booby trap had doused her with water. She was so frail, so _thin,_ and her eyes were so dark and spiteful--and for some reason, Reine felt the urge to protect her. The day she knew she had a sister-- _family--_ all she felt that day finally made sense.

Ae Cha had come a long way.

But as for herself…

Reine sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest, her eyes watching the fire once again. She was never given the opportunity to reflect on things her entire life, and now that the silence afforded her that, she realized how many things she never understood. There had been questions in her mind for years that she never got the chance to find the answers to, and yet she felt compelled to keep her feet moving forward, no matter what it took.

She was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard the door from the control room open and close. She subconsciously straightened and turned to where she heard footsteps to see Saeran walking down the stairs, with a piece of paper in his hand. His mint green eyes were looking at her purposely, and she got the hint that he wanted to talk to her.

“Hey, Saeran,” she greeted with a slight smile. Saeran did not respond verbally but gave her a slight nod.

Her eyes unconsciously drifted to the piece of paper he was holding, curious as to what it was. And as if he realized her inquisitive gaze, Saeran sighed and sat on the sofa that was placed at the right side of the fireplace.

“I mulled over what you told me earlier,” Saeran started, while his fingers repeatedly curled the edges of the paper as he spoke. “It...it bothered me that Saeyoung and I missed something this important about you.”

Reine raised her eyebrow and straightened her back to cross her legs as she turned to face Saeran. “So you _do_ make a hobby out of sniffing into people’s information,” she challenged.

“It’s for safety, nothing else,” Saeran responded with a stern voice. “We gain nothing out of snooping into people’s lives.”

Reine smiled. “Point taken. So, what’s that paper?” she asked, finally giving into her curiosity.

Saeran stared into the fireplace, purposely averting his eyes to keep him from seeing the many expressions on Reine’s face as he attempted to explain what they had found.

“You said you were an assassin about eight years ago, in Winnipeg,” he spoke, his tone even and careful. He took the opportunity to glance at Reine, and thankfully, her gaze was also fixed on the fireplace, but he noticed how her body seemed to have tensed. Despite this, she did not utter a single sound, so he took this as an opportunity to continue.

“We found it extremely odd that we didn’t find any information of the sort when we did your background checks,” he spoke as he handed her the piece of paper, which made Reine turn her gaze from the fireplace to his outstretched hand.  She gingerly took the paper in her hands, but made no effort to open it yet. She looked up at Saeran, and nodded for him to proceed.

Thankful for the objective response, Saeran nodded and leaned his back on the couch. “Note that the information there could be a coincidence… but with how you and your sister are tied to that man right now seems too convenient for a coincidence to me.”

Reine’s eyebrows furrowed at Saeran’s statement and hurriedly opened the folded paper. What she found looked like a flight itinerary. It was dated a day before her eighteenth birthday. Her head tilted in confusion, and looked up at Saeran. “What is this?”

Saeran returned her gaze and spoke with clarity. “You do not seem to be a person who would willingly become an assassin,” he declared. “You were influenced--no, _forced_ by someone to assassinate. Am I wrong?”

Reine’s blood ran cold in the truth in Saeran’s words. Her mouth hung open as words could not form on her lips in response.

After a few seconds of silence, Reine’s gaze went to the flight itinerary once more. “I--I don’t understand. What does this itinerary have to--”

“That is the flight itinerary of Sim Yeong Ho.”

Reine’s limbs froze as she felt the icy tendrils of dread wash over her. Her eyes went wide as they focused on the exact year and month when she was sent to jail, and the image of the masked man burned into the backs of her eyes from her memories.

 

>   
>    
>  _“You’re wrongfully accused. I saw what happened. I can let you out.”_
> 
> _The man’s voice echoed in her mind, sickly sweet and tempting. His voice was soft and gentle, as her heart clung to the hope of coming out of the cursed four walls of her holding cell._
> 
> _“They have hurt you, Reine. I’m so, so sorry. Please, let me help you.”_
> 
> _His hands were so gentle as he patted her hair as she cried her eyes out. Her voice and her heart broken, her hands desperately grabbed onto the sleeves of his black coat._
> 
> _“Please… help me!”_ _  
> _

A lone tear dripped onto the paper and blotted out the ink that was printed on it. A second, third, fourth tear made tapping sounds on the paper, akin to the start of rain.  Images of the past played like a horrible movie before her eyes, her vision white with pain and rage. Her tears continued to drench the paper she forgot she held in front of her.

Saeran watched as she broke. For a moment he regretted having told her, but the more she was left in the dark, the further she’d be lost. He couldn't even imagine what her eyes are seeing behind all those tears, but if it were true that Sim Yeong-Ho had a hand with her past…

He empathized with her pain. He knelt in front of her and gently took the paper from her shaking hands.

She finally let her arms drop to her sides, and her eyes shut tightly closed. She lifted her arm to wipe her tears, and the muscles in her jaw moved as she clenched her teeth. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. After a few seconds, she finally looked up at Saeran, but the look in her eyes took Saeran by surprise.

There was… _absolutely nothing._ Not a trace of uncertainty, anger, sadness, nor hate reflected in her eyes that were overflowing with emotions just a few seconds ago.

“Reine..?”

“Please take care of Ae Cha’s training tomorrow,” Reine spoke in a tone that was so flat, so _empty_ that it made his heart ache. “I need to think.”

Without another word, Reine stood up and walked toward the stairs, her gait slow and measured. He watched as she methodically took step after step towards the room that she and Jumin shared, and the complete absence of any sign of emotion took Saeran aback.

It was as if she willfully closed the sluice gate of the dam that was her heart.

* * *

“Do you think everyone is okay?”

Yoosung leaned forward, resting his head in his hands on his desk as he stared at the computer screen. His eyes were not focusing on the LOLOL loading screen, instead, he appeared to be deep in thought. The sound of the ceiling fan in his room whirled from above. Sun rays peeked into his window, the light touching the floor to the edge of his bed.

Beside him, Zen laid on Yoosung’s bed. His hands gently opening a pack of cigarette. He glanced over at Yoosung and shrugged his shoulders. “The hell if I know. If something bad happened I would have heard from Jaehee.”

Zen gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated how useless he felt in all of this. Every member of the RFA at this point have faced danger, but nothing of this magnitude before. He reminisced about the simpler times where the problems revolved around their daily lives. Now everyone seemed to be in trouble, and the both of them were stuck on the sidelines.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Yoosung murmured, lost in the thoughts racing through his mind.

“Huh? What doesn't?” Zen sat up and shoved his pack of cigarettes into his leather jacket which sat beside him on the bed.

“I’ve always wondered why everyone was so quiet about Ae Cha for the past three years,” Yoosung let out a sigh, the cogs in his mind turning. “She did so many things normally scrutinized by the media, but nothing was ever said. But now suddenly everyone cares about her well-being.”

“Why? What is different?” Yoosung pressed.

Nothing was said between the two for a few minutes. Zen let Yoosung’s words sink in as he also found himself lost in deep thought. He then let out a sigh. “I saw her once partying Hongdae as her moniker Arlee, but I never gave it a second thought,” Zen admitted before his eyes widened.

“You’re right though!  She wasn’t _just_ an up and coming trainee like others,” Zen exclaimed. “So U Wanna be a KPOP Star had international success and was the largest talent search in the country at the time...I wonder who or what kept the media quiet for the past three years?”

“This feels like a scene out of an espionage movie doesn’t it, Hyung?” Yoosung chuckled as he scratched the back of his head “Could you imagine if Ae Cha had a secret identity and the government was trying to cover it up?”

Zen’s eyes widened even larger, staring right toward Yoosung. “You might not be too far off. Maybe Ae Cha had an identity that had to be hidden from the public.”

Yoosung shot an incredulous look at the older male, his eyebrows knotting in confusion. “But Ae Cha isn’t a spy, she was a teen---”

“No, you’re misunderstanding me,” Zen interrupted. “You told me after Ae Cha was brought to C&R by Saeyoung you read a rumor the real reason why she was able to get out of her contract so easily was because a relative worked for the government on a top secret mission.”

“Mmhmm, I remember that,” Yoosung nodded.

“The South Korean music industry brings a lot of international revenue to the country. Any news on her would have had netizens digging for anything, including government affairs. The government will do anything ensure there isn’t a damn scene,”  Zen stated.

Yoosung’s head tilted in confusion, his eyes eventually widening as he realized what Zen was implying. “Oh my God, Zen! Then those rumors were true? That means Ae Cha could be in even greater danger.”

Yoosung pushed away from his desk, swirling his chair towards Zen. His face now etched with worry. “Do you think Ae Cha knows?”

“I don’t know,” Zen shook his head and reached for his phone. “We know nothing about Reine or Ae Cha’s family… but… I trust Reine. She’s our family too.”

Zen’s turned his focus to his smartphone, swiping to unlock his screen which caused Yoosung to stare at him with even further confusion. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“I’m going to try to get that jerk’s attention,” Zen muttered as he feverishly typed out a message.

 

> **[Zen has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **[Zen]: Hey! Anyone here…?**
> 
> **[Zen]  Look, I get you’re all busy but we need to talk about Reine and Ae Cha!**
> 
> **[Zen]: You can’t leave Yoosung and I hanging anymore. It’s been weeks since we’ve heard anything.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: We need to set a time to meet in person to discuss everything we’ve found so far.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: But long story short, the plan is canceled. With what’s happening lately, we cannot handle this ourselves.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: My focus now is to make sure that everyone is safe, and gather evidence to present to the authorities.**

Zen’s eyes widened as he scanned the messages sent by Jumin, confusion now etched into his features. A sense of dread wafted over him, his mind mulling over scenarios playing out in his thoughts.

Yoosung watched the color drain from Zen’s face, and then reached for his own phone. “Hyung, what is it…?”

Lost in thought, Zen typed out a response.

 

> **[Zen]: Whoa. Whoa. Wait. You can't just leave it like that. What else happened??**
> 
> **[Yoosung has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: I'd rather discuss this with everyone in person. It's too...complicated to discuss in here.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: But if you want an idea, Mint Eye has grown too extensively for us to handle without anyone knowing.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: It's involved people and organizations that I just do not have the power to persuade or control.**

Yoosung’s hands shook from the revelation Mint Eye is not only still active but has grown immensely. Pain weighed heavy in his chest as guilt began to linger. After all, if it wasn’t for him and Zen, Rika wouldn't be in Alaska.

And if Rika wasn’t in Alaska, would this have happened? Or… are we sure Rika is involved? Maybe there’s a chan---

“Hey, I see that look on your face.”

Yoosung’s thoughts were interrupted as the familiar sound of Zen’s voice rattled in his eyes. He glanced up to the older male,  mixed emotions dancing in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Yoosung. It’s no one’s fault,” Zen reassured. He blew a puff of air out of his nose and sat beside Yoosung on the bed. “I hate to admit it, but, I think we all feel the same right now.”

“We’ll get answers. I swear!” Zen ran his fingers through his silver locks. “I’ll make the trust fund jerk help.”

Yoosung wordlessly nodded, a slight smile of relief growing on his lips. Zen sighed seeing Yoosung relax and reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Plus, you can't impress girls with that look on your face! Haven't I taught you anything?” Zen nagged which caused Yoosung’s eyes to grow wide.

“Hyung!”

Zen chuckled as he returned his focus on his phone, typing a response in the chat room.

 

> **[Zen]: I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, I agree with you.**
> 
> **[Zen]: Fine, but, keep us updated okay? We haven't seen anyone in this chat for weeks now.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: We will. Saeyoung and Saeran are slaving away to get us substantial evidence. Reine and Ae Cha are still in hiding in the villa. My apologies if there wasn't any news--we had to lay low especially after what happened in C &R.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han]: For now, Assistant Kang will send your bodyguards.**
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

Jumin sighed as he pressed the exit button on the messenger app, and then he turned towards Jaehee who was seated on the couch in his office. “Assistant Kang, are the arrangements for the bodyguards done?”

“Of course, Mr. Han,” Jaehee answered, but her eyes reflected worry, and a thousand questions.

“Out with it,” he commanded.

Taking this opportunity, Jaehee stood up and placed the stack of documents gently on Jumin’s desk, then laid her hand on top of it. “I think we shouldn’t involve those two too much,” she dared to speak, which made Jumin look up at her.

“But something strikes me as strange--we never really knew why the sisters were called out to the apartment at the same time, did we?”

Jumin sighed and leaned back in his chair. “There will be time to find the answer to that, Assistant Kang. For now, I fully intend to keep them alive.”

“Even if it meant locking them away?” Jaehee challenged.

Jumin shot a sharp stare at his assistant. “Even if it meant locking them away.”

Jaehee was about to open her mouth to speak when they were both interrupted by the familiar tune of Rachmaninoff. Jumin instinctively gazed to where his phone laid on top of his desk and saw Saeyoung’s name on the screen.

He picked up the device and placed against his ear. “Yes, this is Jumin Han.”

“Of _course_ you’re Jumin Han! I wouldn’t call you on your personal number if I didn’t want to reach you directly, you know,” Saeyoung chirped at the other end of the line, which made Jumin smile.

“Sorry. Force of habit. What is it?”

“Well, I don’t know how to get on with saying this,” Saeyoung started, his tone uncertain and careful. “Reine...she...told Saeran she was an assassin before.”

 _Ah, she finally told them._ “And?”

 _“And?! Aaaand?!_ Jumin, can you at least act a little more surpri--wait, did you _know?!”_ Saeyoung exclaimed.

“Saeyoung, I don’t have all the time to talk to you. Tell me what you need.”

“But...you _knew?!”_

“Saeyoung.”

“Gah, so scary!” the redhead cowered at the other end of the line, which made Jumin sigh. “Well...obviously we didn’t, and this was very peculiar. So we did a check! I sent you an email, please open it.”

Jumin motioned for Jaehee to bring him his laptop, which the woman obliged. After running his index finger on the fingerprint scanner, he went on to scrolling to his email with a free hand while one held the phone to his ear.

Jumin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “A flight itinerary?”

“Yes,” Saeyoung answered. “See, we found something peculiar--Reine had absolutely no electronic trace for an entire year, which is impossible unless she lived as a caveman for a year. So we poked around and found that itinerary that was dated a day before her birthday.”

There was a pause, and Jumin tilted his head in confusion. “So what’s important about this itinerary?”  
  
“Jumin, that itinerary belongs to Sim Yeong-Ho.”

Jumin’s eyes widened at the revelation. His mind suddenly went back to that night by the fireplace in the villa. He remembered how much pain there was in Reine’s emerald eyes, and her absolute denial of her own happiness because of the belief that she did not deserve any of it. He suddenly remembered the words when she spoke that night.

 

> _“And then that man came. He said he came to save me.”_

Anger pooled in his gunmetal-grey eyes.

He could distinctly remember that year was the year he had introduced the man to Rika.

_It all makes sense now._

“One other thing,” Saeyoung spoke, which pulled Jumin from his thoughts. “We puzzled on why her footprints were erased, so we did a trace, and it traces back to NIS of all things,” he said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“NIS? As in the National Intelligence Service?” Jumin asked.

“Yes,” Saeyoung replied. “Although Saeran and I are at our wits end in trying to figure out why, and how the NIS is related to her,” he added.

Jumin felt another onset of a headache coming. This is getting way too complicated and too deep of a problem. Not only was Mint Eye becoming a larger monster to slay, and now Reine being involved in NIS was just way too much to think about.

“What about Reine?” Jumin asked. “Did you tell her?”

“Saeran did,” Saeyoung replied. “Although… she didn’t take it well.”  
  
“Understandably so. Thank you for the information, Saeyoung; I will call her. Let me know if anything else turns up.”

“Will do!”

Jumin pressed the red drop call button on the phone and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Thankfully, Jaehee already knew he needed a glass of wine and was pleased when she emerged from the kitchenette with it.

“What did Saeyoung say?” she inquired as she laid the delicate crystal glass on the table and poured the crimson wine into it.

“It had something to do with Reine’s past, and Yeong-Ho seems to have been greatly involved,” he groaned and took a sip of the wine, and relished at the taste that tickled his tongue.

“Oh my God,” Jaehee exclaimed. “How?”

“It’s a long story, and it is not my place to tell you,” he replied. “But I am almost a hundred percent certain that he was sent to her by Rika eight years ago.”

“What?! How--”

“I don’t know all the answers yet, Assistant Kang. Now, if you please, I would like to be left alone for a while...tell the staff not to disturb me until I say so. Go home if you wish,” Jumin spoke, exhaustion evident in his tone.

Jaehee stared at him worriedly for a moment and turned to go. “Well then. Let me know if you need anything. Good evening, Mr. Han.”

* * *

Silence enveloped the room as slender fingers curled around the worn-out wooden body of a dip pen to allow the nib to plunge halfway into the pot of ink. After lightly dabbing the tip on the lip of the ink bottle to get rid of the drips, Reine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she carefully pressed the nib's tip on the parchment.

She had no idea what image her hands would tell her to make this time; her mind is in chaos but her hand is steady. Clear, black lines stained the paper, each stroke perfectly executed as they flowed like water through her fingertips.

The ink took her into a trance, just like many times before. The ink calmed the chaos in her heart, putting her fears and worries out of mind and out of sight. The sound of the nib scratching slightly as it glided on paper gave her great comfort; a satisfying sound that drowned all else, even her own heartbeat.

 

> _“Blood looks exquisite against your skin.”_

Her hand slipped as a voice from her past rang in her mind’s ear, creating an errant line on the paper. The memory of the sensation of his breath down her neck shattered her concentration hence caused her to drop her pen completely, splattering ink all over the pristine lines.

Reine cursed under her breath as she stared at her work, now ruined beyond repair. She gritted her teeth and roughly grabbed the parchment off the table and crumpled it, then angrily threw the balled paper on the floor.

The flames of rage churned violently in her chest, and it took all of her willpower not to go on a rampage. All the tiny pieces of the puzzle dangled in her mind’s eye, but the image these puzzles seem to make out all pointed to one direction.

This has been orchestrated for a long, long time.

The seeds of doubt planted themselves in her heart that Reine started to wonder if any of the choices they've made was even a result of their own free will. Clearly, someone's tugging the strings in the background--because God damn it, Saeran is right: Yeong-Ho being in the same damn place eight years ago, and him being after them now seems to be too much of a coincidence.

And they were _both_ invited to that damn apartment, on the same day and time...and, _conveniently,_ Jumin and the twins showed up…

_Jumin can't possibly be…_

_...can he?_

The familiar tune of chimes distracted her from going further in her dark thoughts. She turned towards the bed where her phone sat, and upon closer inspection saw Jumin’s name on the screen.

Rain started to fall in earnest; the steady tip-tapping of the roof and the tiny sounds of dripping water overwhelmed her senses, along with the sound of wind chimes that emanated from her phone.

She stood by the bedside, hesitating. Doubt slithered in her mind like an insidious worm. The darkness in her mind paralyzed her while her eyes focused on Jumin's name on the screen while her hands clutched tightly on the hem of her sweatshirt.

 

> _“Let me love you.”_

She hurriedly grabbed her phone from the bed and pressed the green answer button, and placed the device on her ear. Her hands shook as she held the phone, her ear immediately picked up the ambient sounds of the city.

“Yeoboseyo?” a deep, baritone voice spoke, and it was enough to make her knees give out. She clutched at her phone tightly as she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

“Reine?” Jumin spoke once more, worry etched in his voice. She heard a click in the background and the ambient noise was gone, to be replaced with silence.

“What’s going on, Jumin?” she asked in a voice that shook with pain and confusion. “Was making me fall in love with you part of an elaborate plan, too?”

“What? Reine, you’re upset. Tell me--”

“Don’t fuck with me!” her voice echoed in the large room, but was met with silence on the other end of the line. “Why was Yeong-Ho in Canada back then? Why did he ruin my life? Why did we get lured in that apartment? Why were you there at that exact same moment? Why…”

Speech became impossible as her shoulders shook with pain, but no tears came. All of a sudden the room spun in front of her, causing her to almost throw up with nausea. Suddenly there was no air, and she gasped repeatedly just to get precious oxygen into her dyspneic lungs. Her throat constricted with the effort and she choked on the same oxygen she was so desperately trying to breathe.

“Reine!”

Jumin’s voice shot through her consciousness like an arrow of light, and she held onto the sound in the chaos that she was in.

“Reine, please...place one hand on the floor for me.”

She placed her hand flat on the floor without thinking and was thankful to at least feel that she wasn’t moving around like her eyes told her she was. The feeling of overwhelming fear washed over her, because even if she somehow felt grounded, she was still gasping for air.

“J-Jumin...I...can’t--”

“Shh,” he gently calmed her over the phone, and Reine instinctively closed her eyes to the soothing sound of his voice. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Take slow, deep breaths, love.”

The feeling of dread was gone as fast as it came. Reine finally opened her eyes and found that the room no longer spun, and her breaths no longer hurt. Her heartbeat was still erratic, but at least the sound of rain no longer overwhelmed her senses. It has now died down into a relaxing tip-tap, just like how it’s supposed to be.

“How...how did you know?” Reine finally spoke, her voice still strained and hoarse.

A low chuckle was heard from the other end. “I’ve been watching you for a year, _nae sarang._ Do you really think I would miss something as important as this?”

Redness creeped on Reine’s cheeks in embarrassment. She started to recall the things she said to him earlier, and the doubt that slithered into her mind. The mere fact that she had even doubted her love for him was absolutely unforgivable, and yet Jumin was still there, on the call, calming her.

“I know every movement, Reine,” he spoke with a voice so soft that she almost felt it caress her skin. “Every flick of your fingertips, the curve of your lips, the sound of your breathing, the slight change in your voice...I’ve observed, I’ve memorized,” he added, which made her cheeks burn with longing.

“Saeyoung...just told me, hence why I called,” he started, and Reine raised her head towards the bed. She gently propped herself up using her free hand to climb onto the soft mattress, where she laid on her back, staring at the wooden ceiling. “All I ask right now is to be patient--we will find the answers, you and I.”

Reine rolled to her side and propped her head on a pillow. “You’re...not angry I doubted you?”

She heard another of his chuckles that always made her blush. “Doubt is always a precursor to trust.”

Reine smiled. “Why are you always right, Jumin?”

“I’m not; I’m just very observant...and your voice sounds very tired right now.”

Reine sighed and closed her eyes. After the panic attack she just experienced, she felt as if her limbs were dead weight. She let out a yawn, and settled herself on the sheets.

“Jumin?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t go just yet.”

The sound of his soft chuckle made her smile. “I like listening to your voice,” she admitted.

“Then my queen needs to close her eyes and listen,” Jumin spoke softly, lovingly, as if his voice caressed her soft auburn hair, like he always did before she would fall asleep. “Would you like me to read a book for you?”

“Mm-hmm,” she answered sleepily.

“Okay,” Jumin spoke, and Reine could hear the turning of the pages of a book he had opened. “Now, close your eyes, and let yourself drift to sleep, love.”

Reine let out a sigh and listened to his soft, deep voice as he read the contents of the book to her. Soon enough, she felt herself drift into the world of dreams, her pain and fear pushed away by the magic spell that is Jumin’s voice.


	57. Act 1 - Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled TOF angst for some delicious smut. ;D ENJOY YOU SINNERS~

The sound of an alarm roused Ae Cha out of deep slumber, her arm lazily reaching toward the alarm clock on the bedside nightstand in the twin’s room. She pulled the clock closer to the bed, her fingers fumbling as she silenced the beckoning noise.

Her eyes fluttered open, still half-lidded with sleep. A groan escaped her lips reading the 3:00am on the digits of the alarm clock. As she shifted in bed, a murmur came from Saeyoung who was still fast asleep behind her, his warm embrace surrounding the girl.

As she woke up, she began to realize Saeran was not in the room with them. He did say he was working on the decryption when she saw him last night which meant he likely was still in the control room. She hoped he would get rest soon.

Ae Cha gently rolled out of the bed, her sleepwear disheveled and locks tousled. She reached for her glasses off of the nightstand before quietly leaving the room to not disturb Saeyoung.

“Why does it have to be so early,” Ae Cha muttered down the hallway as she raised her arms over her to stretch and yawned.  “Unnie is so unfair to me.”

She stopped in front of her own bedroom door, and turned the doorknob. Ae Cha then walked over to the dresser to grab a fresh set of training gear for the day tucked away in the drawer.  Today Reine was supposed to be training her in offense training which meant there was going to be a lot of physicalities involved. She would need to wear something very comfortable and loose fitting to not restrain her movements.

* * *

Ae Cha emerged from her bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her as she gingerly headed downstairs to the annexed gym building. Her hair was now pulled into a simple ponytail, and she held a purple water bottle in her hand which was filled with water from the kitchen.

Ae Cha stood in front of the door to the gym, surprised to see the lights were already on. _Reine must already be here._

She couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt waft over her this morning as she stared at the large gym door. Should she tell Reine about the video today? It’s not like Reine pressed her further for answers the day after in the dining room… however… Ae Cha forgot to consider Reine’s feelings in the spectrum of what’s going on.

If the same thing was done to her, then Ae Cha would feel like no one trusted her. Could Reine be feeling the same thing?

_Oh no. I made a huge mistake!_

Ae Cha took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and pulled the door open.  She needed to focus on training first, and then she could talk to Reine.

“Good morning, Unnie!” Ae Cha announced in her normal perky tone, readjusting the sports bra she wore as she walked toward the center of the gym. Her voice echoed within the gymnasium walls, her eyes scanning the area to find her sister.

Instead, her eyes widened spotting a familiar male with platinum hair, her legs freezing as she recognized the younger twin.

“S-S-Saeran?!” Ae Cha whispered. Her face instantly flaring with heat from the embarrassment of wearing close to nothing for the training session with her---- _Wait._

_Where’s Reine!?_

Ae Cha’s eyes shot across the gymnasium a second time, but the crimson-haired woman was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn’t Reine here? Did something happen? Those thoughts were instantly forgotten as found herself hypnotized by the beautiful view.

Saeran had his earphones in with his back turned, and this gave Ae Cha a full view of his powerful arms and the muscles that rippled on his back as he did pull-ups. He would pull his own weight upward that seemed effortless, and held himself in place for a second, then he would slowly let gravity pull him down, which caused his muscles to strain under the effort. The power in which his body held sculpted perfectly with the combination with his pale skin, which had a sheen mist of sweat that made it glisten. Droplets of water trickled from his spine to his lower back, and his short hair seemingly matted with sweat.

Ae Cha’s mouth fell agape as she stared hopelessly at Saeran with _wonder_ . Her attraction to the younger twin knocked the wind out of her, her face  & shoulders tinting a peachy hue as thoughts of how _fucking gorgeous_ he is filled her mind.

“U-U-Um,” Ae Cha attempted to make a sound, her eyes growing wider taking in the view. She squeezed her thighs together to contain the heat pooling in between her legs. Without realizing, she lost grip of the water bottle. It fell at her feet and began to roll across the linoleum floor.

As he completed one rep and pulled his weight down, Saeran noticed something move at the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw a purple water bottle roll by, and he knew that Ae Cha must be in the gym and dropped her bottle by accident. He let go of the metal beam and landed easily on his feet, then took one step to his right to bend over and pick up the water container. He grabbed his towel that was on the bench nearby and draped it over his shoulder.

“Ae Cha, you dropped your--”

His eyes went wide at the sight of Ae Cha that stood speechless before him, clad in nothing but shorts and sports bra. Her small frame stood in front of him, and the exquisite curve of her small waist to the swell of her hips made him swallow hard. His desire for her suddenly skyrocketed; all that pent-up tension that he had been trying to restrain from yesterday seemed to have come back with a vengeance. He felt himself twitch with an overwhelming _need,_ and his throat suddenly felt parched.

It took a lot of effort to collect himself and look away; _he had to._ Otherwise, he would have _ravaged_ her and he didn’t want to do that--he’s been restraining himself for so long in fear of her running away. His desire for her, though, seemed to get more and more bottled up, and the more they get into these situations, the crack in his resolve increases.

“You dropped your water bottle,” he said, as casually as he could, but his hands shook from his suppressed desire.

It took a solid minute for Saeran’s words to register before Ae Cha shook herself out of lusty haze she was in. She blinked a couple times and then reached out for the water bottle, her fingers trembling.

The silence between the two was deafening in the gymnasium.  Ae Cha stared at Saeran again. His body was perfectly sculpted and she wanted everything in that moment to graze her fingernails on his chiseled abdomen.

Ae Cha gripped the water bottle tightly, and bit her lower lip as she felt her desire for Saeran grow intensely. Her eyes could not look away from.

“Reine cannot train today,” Saeran announced, trying his very best to keep his mind away from his lust for her and to the task at hand. “She told me to take over your offense training today. Take fifteen minutes to do a warm up before we begin,” he instructed while he methodically toweled off his sweat from his head, down his chest, to his abs.

“So pretty,” Ae Cha whispered.

She felt something cool drip down her hand which brought her out of her thoughts for the second time. Her eyes shot down to her water bottle which she apparently squeezed so tight water was trickling down her hand.

“Oh! Training! Yes sir!,” Ae Cha blurted out, pivoting away from Saeran & rushing to the other side of the gym where a large floor mat laid. Once she was no longer in the frontal view of Saeran, she covered her mouth muttering under her breath, “Oh my God. _He’s so hot!_ ”

Her face was flush, and she felt parched with thirst. She took a gulp of water and then set the water bottle in front of the floor mat she claimed for warm-up sessions.

Once she straightened out, and with her back towards Saeran she rolled her neck slowly followed by her shoulders next. She then carefully reached for her left leg, extending it in front of her to perform a scorpion heel stretch as she balanced herself with her right leg. After thirty seconds she dropped her left leg and repeated the same with her right.

Ae Cha pictured Saeran in her mind, a grin curling on her lips. God. She could admire his toned physique for days. She wanted the sweet taste of him.  If only she wasn’t training today.

Ae Cha softly whined. _“It’s not fair…”_

Saeran almost choked on his drink when his eyes turned to Ae Cha in passing, and watched as her lithe form bend and stretch to her whim. The curve at the small of her back when she pulled up her leg to stretch was overwhelming to him, and now that he’s seen how _pliant_ she would be, his mind started to wander off to how he would like her pinned on--

_Stop it, for crying out loud!_

Saeran groaned and turned away, covering his face with his towel. _“This is not fair…”_

* * *

Both Saeran and Ae Cha stood in front of the large mirror, with their fists clenched protectively in front of their faces, upper torso and left leg forward.

“This is the initial fighting stance,” he instructed and studied Ae Cha’s form from her reflection on the mirror. “There are variations of this, but one fact often remains the same: you know your opponent’s dominant hand when they have the opposite leg forward before they attack. In this case, we’re both right-handed, so we step with our left foot forward,” he spoke while he tried his best to ignore the heat that was growing in him.

“As with any battle, you can’t be on defense all the time. The moment you defend yourself, you also have to cause harm to your enemy,” he went on. “And the basic is to deflect and attack.”

He turned and stepped in front of Ae Cha, who still assumed fighting stance, and took his own stance as well, staring right into her golden eyes. Seeing her in such a stance gives him some sort of sanity, because it was a reminder to push everything away for now and train her for survival.

But his mind kept reeling whenever he sets his eyes on her bare thighs and the small of her waist.

_Just get training over with, Saeran._

“Try punching me,” he instructed.

Ae Cha swallowed nervously. Her eyes briefly scanned Saeran again, trying with all of her might to not succumb to her desires. She needed to finish this training session quickly or he was going to continue to drive her _fucking crazy._

“Okay,” Ae Cha gave a quick nod, and made an attempt to throw a punch, her arm trembling.

Saeran quickly moved to the left, which allowed him to effectively deflect the attack, and hooked his right hand over hers, then stepped forward to flip her around by pinning one hand on her shoulder. Surprised by Saeran’s counterattack, she fell to the floor with Saeran’s strong arm still around hers, while his legs went to either side of her hips, straddling her.

He stared at her with wide eyes, his mind instantly going blank as he drank in the image before him. Her hair spread like a halo around her, and she was held helplessly under him. The moment her skin touched his flipped a switch in him, and all he wanted right now was to _take her._

Ae Cha’s cheeks flushed as she returned the stare at Saeran doe-eyed, still trying to comprehend what just happened and why she landed on the floor. She could feel his breath touch her skin, the scent of candy vaguely present.  Her chest rose and fell as she parted her lips to steady her breathing.

“J-Jagi,” Ae Cha said in a breathy whisper, and her eyes focusing on his lips and how she just wanted another _taste_ of him. _All of him_.

Her voice thick with desire was more than enough to let his control crumble. Saeran’s eyes glowed with an ethereal light as his passion broke free from its confines, and at this moment all his mind told him was _he had to have her._

His hand trailed dangerously across her arm which he was holding, his eyes now shamelessly roaming and drinking in the image of the object of his desire. His fingertips shook as his hand traveled from her wrist to her forearm, then to her shoulder, to gently glide to her neck. He held her gaze the entire time, an unspoken question in his eyes, that this would be the last threshold--last chance for her to say no.

Ae Cha’s eyes returned to focus on Saeran, her eyes became increasingly intoxicated with unrequited desire the longer she held his gaze.  She caught a flicker of what she believed to be hesitation in his eyes, and decided to encourage him to continue.

“Y-You never answered my question from yesterday,” she whispered as she tried to shift her legs underneath his weight to relieve the heat growing in her core. “C-can you feel my love for you?”

Saeran growled under his breath and in the blink of an eye, he lifted Ae Cha from the ground with his hands wrapped around her arms, and with raw strength he slammed her roughly on the mirror, causing it to have a long, hairline crack. He paid this no heed as his whole world revolved around _her,_ her scent, her softness, and the dangerous amount of desire he had for her. He crushed her lips under his, and roughly grabbed at her hips and guided her legs to wrap around his hips while her back was pinned on the mirror. He darted his tongue in her mouth in a manner that he did not take no for an answer; he forced his way in and commanded her with his body to yield to him.

A squeak escaped her mouth from the surprise of suddenly being pressed up against the mirror, but as soon as his lips crashed against hers, she melted into him and snaked her arms around Saeran’s neck.  

She heard something slightly crack against her back, but quickly forgot about it as her desire for Saeran filled her thoughts. _Nothing else mattered._

His hands roughly kneaded the soft, supple flesh of her buttocks, and he grinded his growing desire against her core, still separated by their clothes. He ground his hips at her rough and hard, his breathing coming out in shuddering bursts.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers sink into her pliant skin, becoming hotter the more pressure Saeran pressed against her. She rolled her core against Saeran’s hardening member still concealed by fabric. Her cheeks tinted again as she felt the moisture soaking her panties against her skin.

Ae Cha’s left hand slid upwards behind Saeran’s neck, and toward the back of Saeran’s head where she weaved her fingers in between strands of his hair. Her eyes became half-lidded with lust, her body begged for him to completely take her.

Saeran’s hands moved to rest at the small of Ae Cha’s back, his fingers dug into the exposed skin. He grabbed onto her with abandon as he lifted her higher so he could latch his lips on the soft skin of her neck, his teeth sinking into the flesh enough to leave a mark.

He looped his index finger on one of Ae Cha’s bra straps and slid it down her shoulder, which was followed by his lips that sucked on her skin hard, which left a trail of love marks in its wake.

His throbbing member was becoming very constricted in his pants, and he found that he had no patience to prolong the chance have her. He removed his hands from her waist and to her thighs, his hands roughly grasped the plump skin. Without pause and time to breathe, he snuck his hand under her loose shorts and into her panties, pushing it aside to insert his finger inside her.

“O-Oh my God, Saeran!” Ae Cha gasped feeling Saeran’s finger pushed inside of her, another long drawn out moan escaped her lips. Thanks to the natural acoustics of a gymnasium every noise sounded amplified. Even the sound of his ministrations inside of her slightly echoed. Her grip which was intertwined with strands of his hair tightened.

She pressed herself closer against Saeran, resting her head against his shoulder as she continued to roll her hips slowly with his finger inside of her throbbing, swollen core. Her nectar trickled out of her.

Saeran was more than pleased to find that she was wet, hot and ready. The sound of her voice inebriated with lust was music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more, he wanted to make her _scream._

He inserted his ring finger along with his middle finger inside her, and then hooked his fingertips upward to rub the soft, sweet spot inside her. Using the wall to keep her from falling off, he used his other hand to let her lean her back on the mirror, then impatiently yanked her sports bra, exposing her pert breasts. Without warning he latched his mouth on one of her mounds, his tongue flicked on the sensitive bud as his fingers danced inside her, teasing her most sensitive spot.

And what was teasing suddenly became an onslaught as he moved his fingers inside her, hard and fast, which made her entire body shake with the sheer strength of it. The sound of her wetness made his member twitch once more, and he could feel her slick wetness on his fingers.

Ae Cha responded with a whine as she felt three fingers shoved inside of her with great abandon.  Ae Cha lost grip of Saeran’s hair, both of her hands sliding down to his shoulders where she sunk her nails into his skin as she held on. She felt pressure building up quickly inside of her, the sound of wetness from her slit turned her on more.

“Ja-Jaaaahhhggii,” Ae Cha moaned in between an attempt to make words. The coil inside was already pushing her close to the tipping point and it wouldn’t be too long before---

“Y-You’re going to make me co---”

Ae Cha let out a surprised cry as she felt her nether region climax already, her body trembling as she rode out this quick, but very intense orgasm. A slow trickle of her essence spilled down her legs. A whine followed as she tried to catch her breath, resting her head against the glass with her eyes closed and her face still flushed.

There was nothing more beautiful in watching her release under him. His desire for her increased tenfold as he took in everything; how her eyes fluttered and her lips quivered as she let out a cry. She was the object of his desire, of his love, and it was only her that could fill his aching need.

He finally withdrew his fingers and pinned her head against the wall once more with a deep, arduous kiss. He took in the remnants of her orgasm with his tongue, drinking her breathlessness, and relished at the feeling of every inch of her body still shivering on its aftermath.

While he still had her trapped in his kiss, he drove his erection inside of her, which caused her to cry out in his mouth. He grasped her hips tight as he firmly impaled himself in her, his hard member twitched with her tightness and warmth. He had no intention of letting her recover; he wanted to hear her scream again and again.

With gravity as his ally, she was impaled on him as deep as possible, the head of his member touching the depths of her tunnel. Using his hands on her hips as leverage, he slid her up and down on him, and his hips met hers every time she’d go down, which bathed the entire gym with the sound of their flesh clapping against each other.

Her cries increasingly grew louder as the walls inside of her were extra sensitive from reaching her first orgasm.  Every time Saeran’s shaft buried deep inside, she felt herself squeeze around him. Sweat glistened off of her skin, creating more lubrication as he slid her up and down.

Her eyes stayed wide as she stared into Saeran’s glowing mint-colored eyes, unable to look away and her mind entirely blank. Pleasure slowly replaced the sensitivity surrounding her walls as Saeran drove himself deeper inside of her.  Shockwaves of pain and pleasure rippled throughout her, her body tingling with euphoria.

Saeran held her eyes with his, and throughout the lust, his gaze spoke to her more than words ever could. His mint eyes glowed with the intensity of his desire for her, and this desire had unleashed the long-repressed urge to ravage her. Every thrust caused her to cry out louder and louder each time, the intense pressure building up.

He drove her harder and harder against the mirror; the sheer force of his thrusts causing her to press harder against it which made the crack created from the initial force earlier grow bigger and bigger with every thrust. His desire translated into raw passion, and recognizing the signs of her nearing orgasm, he gritted his teeth and thrust in her hard and fast, not allowing her a moment to breathe.

Ae Cha’s nails sunk further into Saeran’s shoulders, breaking into his skin as her body quivered from the pure intensity of Saeran’s thrusting. Her face and shoulders tinted a darker hue than ever before. Her thighs tingled with slight fatigue from being held in the same position, however, the pleasure outweighed the feeling of exhaustion her thighs warned of.

The pain of her fingernails digging into Saeran’s shoulder fueled his desire even more; seeing her lose control gave him an indescribable pleasure. He relished at seeing her unhinged; everything laid bare to him. And he was the object of her desire, which fueled his need to see her come once more.

As Ae Cha reached her peak for the second time, her cry turned into a long, drawn out moan as her walls convulsed. The intense mixture of pain and pleasure was indescribable feeling which she had never experienced in her life before.  A look of surprise and exhaustion overtook her eyes from the powerful orgasm she rode out. Her breathing became heavy panting in an attempt to catch her breath.

Saeran made sure not to miss a single moment of her as she came for him. Right after he felt her walls convulse around his member, he clutched tightly on the plump flesh of her buttocks and impaled himself as deep as possible. He crushed her lips with his as he felt himself release inside of her, his orgasm translated to a deep, rough, and arduous kiss. He buried himself to the hilt, planting his seed deep inside of her as he moaned into her mouth, his entire body shivered with the sheer intensity of his love.

* * *

Once the intense wave was over, his kisses became less needy, and very, very soft. He pulled himself out of her, and their mixed essence dripped from her.  Ae Cha fell limp as she leaned back against the mirror, her body trembling from remnants of her orgasm.

His eyes watched her as she tried to catch her breath. Her slightly open mouth, her lips swollen from their kiss, her pert breasts that rose and fell with labored breathing--this was all so precious to him. He gently laid his head on her chest, and closed his eyes to listen to her breathing and the steady drumming of her heartbeat.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He can't believe how much love he felt in his heart; it was bursting at the seams to the point that it hurt. He snuck his arms around her waist, with one arm up her back and one supporting her bottom, then straightened to guide her head to rest on his shoulder. He slowly eased her weight off the mirror and took her in his arms.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the state of the mirror, and panic etched on his features. There were long, hairline cracks that trailed from where Ae Cha's back rested. He immediately inspected Ae Cha’s back using the mirror’s reflection, and visibly sighed in relief in seeing that there was redness on her skin from leaning in one place for long, but no blood.

Panic and guilt suddenly washed over him. For the mirror to break in such a fashion, there should have been a considerable force, and he was the one who inflicted that on Ae Cha.

He felt his heart suddenly sink. The happiness and euphoria from love that was shared was suddenly replaced by self-loathing and guilt.

He lost control. _Again._

He felt _horrible._ He had allowed himself to succumb to the animal in him, and he knows he’s been tasked to _train_ her, but it ended up with his desires besting him.

Even though Ae Cha let herself be cradled in his arms, his fears slowly crept into his mind.

_What if she avoids me when she wakes up?_

_What if she starts hating me after what I've done?_

_She… she didn't say no, right?_

_But…_

_What if she wakes up and thinks that you're a monster?_

He shook his head and willed his thoughts away. For now, he needed to make sure that Ae Cha gets a warm soak _._ She does not seem to be in pain, but getting her comfortable and clean was the least he could do.

With her in his arms, he carefully opened the gym’s back door that led to a heated indoor pool. After locking the door behind him, he gingerly stepped into the water with her, knowing that the wet heat will somehow help relieve any soreness she may be feeling. While she rested on his shoulder, he sat down on the stairs that led into the deeper parts of the pool and cradled her gently, his hands rubbing firmly on her tired thighs.

Ae Cha let out a sigh of relief as soon as the warm water hit her skin, nuzzling her face into the crook of Saeran’s neck & shoulder. Her arms weakly wrapped around his chest and she murmured a whimper from her movement which vibrated against his skin.

Fatigue was setting in, however, she willed herself to stay awake as she listened to the sweet rhythm of Saeran’s beating heart in his chest. Her headspace still between dizziness and euphoria as was continued catching her breath.

The haze in her mind briefly dissipated recalling the day Saeran dragged her out of the villa and how shy he was. She felt her heart flutter remembering how he would avoid Ae Cha’s gaze, and he would tense up when she was close to him.

Saeran showed an entirely different side this morning. An entirely different set of passionate emotions. But most importantly: it felt entirely authentic. The _real_ Saeran.

And that’s when it dawned on Ae Cha. Saeran bottles up his true-self similar to how Ae Cha bottles up her true feelings in fear of what others… such as the ones they care about… will believe.

Her eyes widened understanding a mutual flaw they shared together. She smiled weakly and looked up at Saeran lovingly, planting a soft kiss on his jaw before nuzzling her head back into the crook of neck and shoulders again.

Saeran's eyes widened at the small gesture. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her lips on his jaw, which made him turn and look at her. She was comfortably snuggled in his arms, and somehow the fear in him dissipated greatly. This small, minute gesture felt like _magic_ ; his inner demons stood no chance against this tiny, frail woman.

_God, I love her._

Saeran leaned his head on hers as a gesture of appreciation and continued to undress her underwater. He got rid of her sports bra first, which he had to pull over her head, and then her shorts and underwear. He sat her on his lap, her skin laid leisurely against his, and it was only now that he was seeing all the bruises he had caused to mar her perfect porcelain skin.

Noticing that the sky was about to get its first light, Saeran propped himself to leave the pool as he carried Ae Cha with him. He took one of the clean robes on the rack near the pool and draped one over Ae Cha’s shoulders to keep her from the cold. He opened the door into the main house, and when he made sure that no one was about, he stepped in and went up the stairs to Ae Cha’s room.

Once in her room, he laid her gently on the bed, then tied her robe closed. She looked so tired and spent, and he wondered…

“Did I hurt you?” he spoke, for the first time in hours. His voice was small, worried; as he gently ran his thumb to caress her forehead.

“No,” Ae Cha shook her head, her voice weak from her constant cries and moans from earlier. “You didn’t hurt me.”  
  
She then reached out for him, hoping he would join her on the mattress. Her eyes implored him to stay close to her… _to hold her_.  

Saeran nodded slightly and slipped into the sheets with her, and then wrapped his arms around her back. He let her head rest on his chest, and he pulled the band that held her hair in place to let her brown and pink locks fall like a strawberry waterfall on the sheets.

He couldn’t help but run his fingertips on the nasty bruise he left on her neck; there was absolutely no way this didn’t hurt. “I’m sorry,” he spoke, and held her tighter against him. “I… I think I went too far.”

“Too far with what?” Ae Cha murmured, relaxing in Saeran’s arms. She shifted slightly to make herself comfortable, a satisfied smile growing on her lips.  

Saeran let out a sigh, and pulled her closer to him. “I was too forceful on you. I'm so sorry… I won't do it again… just…” his voice trailed off, tinged with regret. He couldn't finish the sentence--it hurt so much to even think that she might think less of him after what he did.

Ae Cha opened her eyes at the sound of pain in Saeran’s voice, and she pulled back slightly to look up at Saeran. “Hey,” Ae Cha spoke quietly, concern in her tone. “Are you okay?”

Saeran looked into her concerned eyes, and felt his heart swell once more. “I was so afraid that might I have broken you,” he admitted. “Hell, I was supposed to take care of you… I wouldn't take it against you if you didn't want me anymore after… after _that._ ”

His gaze lowered, unable to look into her eyes because of the guilt he felt. “I… I sometimes cannot control myself. I didn't know what to do with all the feelings I had in my chest, so I…”

Saeran gasped when he realized he was blurting out everything in his mind, fueled by his feelings again. “God, I'm so stupid,” he whispered almost inaudibly, his cheeks flared in embarrassment. _Why can't I control myself in front of her?_

“What are you talking about?” Ae Cha gazed at Saeran lovingly and lifted her hand to gently run her fingers through his hair. “You’ve taken care of me since we met. You’re taking care of me right now.”

Ae Cha’s eyes sparkled with understanding.  ”I felt _your love,_ Jagi. Why would I want to run away something so… _beautiful_?” She then leaned forward pressing her lips softly against his, hoping to convey her emotions to him.

“It’s okay if you don’t know how to express feelings. I’ve never been in a relationship before either,” Ae Cha spoke closely against his lips. “We can learn together, and with Saeyoung too.”

She pressed her lips to Saeran’s lips one more time, pressing softer than the last before snuggling against Saeran’s chest again. “Thank you for letting me see _every_ side of you,” she murmured as she closed her eyes contently.

Saeran stared out into the morning sky, his eyes wide in disbelief. Never, not even once, did he hear anyone call him by that word.

_Beautiful._

He had lived all his life believing that he was the darker side of everything. He was the darker twin. The weaker one. His mother calling him a monster, his face getting beaten bloody because he was an abomination. Rika telling him that his red hair was ugly. People around him called him a _monster._ He was used to these, and at times he took it to heart and lived the label they had placed on him because he didn't know how else to look at himself.

He had always hated this side of him, this side that came unhinged, wild. His strong emotions were always present in his mind, and he spent all his days trying to suppress them just for some sort of _acceptance._

This was also how Rika managed to use him for her purposes in Mint Eye. The demons in his head had murdered many lives with not a care, and his very presence struck fear with all the disciples--just to be _wanted._

But Ae Cha… she asked for nothing but his arms around her in return. She looked past his darkness to find the tiniest spark of light in him, found _beauty_ in something he himself hated. Instead of judging, she _asked_. Instead of turning away, she faced him head-on.

Tears fell like streams of silver down the bridge of his nose, and onto Ae Cha’s brow without him noticing. His eyes were wide and his vision blurred.

Ae Cha was almost asleep when she felt something wet trickle down her face, returning to reality. She glanced up and felt the panic in her chest seeing Saeran cry. _Oh no, he’s crying._

“W-What’s wrong?” Ae Cha’s eyes grew wide with worry. “Did I say something to upset you? I didn’t mean to!”

Saeran shifted his gaze to hers, and found her eyes wide and worried. He gave her a soft smile, his heart full to the brim with love, and more tears fell from his eyes. He raised his arm to lay a hand on her cheek, and he pulled her close to place a long, gentle kiss on her forehead before settling her back into his arms.  
  
“I love you, _Jagi_ ,” he quietly spoke into her ear as he caressed her hair. “I love you so, so much.”


	58. Act 1 - Chapter 57

_ “Hold me for one last time, but never let me go.” _

I can hear your voice again. God, I missed it so much. My darling Eun, I thought you had given up on me finally.

You should have. 

You wouldn’t be proud of the person I’ve become. All of the power in the world will never stop the voices which fucking haunt me.

You… my darling Eun… were so kind; _ so innocent _ . You could light up an entire room with your smile. My darling Eun, you were like the sun. Your eyes were always so wide, so curious of the world around you. 

As for me, I’ve never been a man deserving of love. No. Not me. I led a double life as a college student by day and drug dealer by night in my younger days. You found me at my lowest point of my life; homeless, broken, and near the brink of death on the streets of Brooklyn after Father fell ill. 

But you… oh God.  _ You. _ You saw something in me I didn’t. You made the voices in my head stop. I became a good man. An honest man. You were so proud of me. I was slowly becoming proud of myself too. 

I thought, maybe I could get this thing called life right. 

Our wedding day was one of the happiest days of my life. We the traditional wedding Mother would have wanted if she was alive. After our wedding day, you helped me stay sober for five years. You helped give me purpose… to try to be the man you deserved. 

You took my breath away every morning I would wake up as the sun would dance on your porcelain skin. The way you would laugh made me weak in my knees every time.  Life was perfect.   
  
God… I miss your laugh. 

Even in the last moments of your life, you never blamed me for your death. Why didn’t you fucking blame me Eun? You always worried when I would pull extra hours in the office. I should have listened to you. I should have come home early that night. 

I should have been the one who died that night. Not you. Then again, perhaps a part of me died as well. 

You wouldn’t be happy with what the fuck I’ve gotten myself into Eun.  Maybe your disappointment is why I haven’t heard your voice for so long. 

There’s no hope for me anymore.  

_ There is no paradise for Sim Yeong-Ho. _

* * *

His eyes ran along the long, hairline crack in the mirror, and felt the vein on his temple pop from the pressure that meant an oncoming migraine. 

Vanderwood pressed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. Somehow, at the back of his mind, he just knew that there was absolutely no way nothing would have happened while he was gone. Hoping for things to pass peacefully for the two and a half days that he was out was nothing but a delusion, after all.

“I see that you have found the latest  _ casualty _ ,” Reine chided while she hung her towel on the stationary bike’s handlebar. 

“A  _ “casualty” _ seems to be a fitting term,” he replied, exasperation evident in his voice. “It was stupid of me to even hope that nothing was going to happen.”

Reine’s laughter resonated in the gym while she brought her leg over the bike with her foot right at the pedal. “Your kids have been playing naughty,” she added.

“My kids? Ae Cha’s your sister.”   
  
“Yeah, your youngest daughter.”

“What the hell?”

“Isn’t it great, though?” Reine started pedaling while her fingers pressed on the control board of the bike to set the intensity. “They look up to you with respect, you know.”

Vanderwood snorted. “If they respect me then they shouldn’t be giving me headaches! Ah, now we have something to pay for and we haven’t even gotten our second check yet!” 

Reine giggled as Vanderwood audibly groaned at the damage. “You’re silly; I don’t think Jumin would mind. It may have been an accident, you know.”

He turned to her with a knot on his forehead. “You kids nowadays, do you not have value for reputation? I know it won’t make a dent in Jumin’s finances, but I don’t like breaking my client’s property!”

“ _ Kids? _ What are you, forty? And do I look like 19 to you?” Reine replied with a laugh. 

Vanderwood was about to respond when the familiar sound of rock guitars emanated from his pants pocket. He fished for his phone, and pressed the green answer button. “Saeyoung, what is it?”

“Vandy,” Saeyoung spoke with a voice that was too somber that gave Vanderwood pause.

“We’ve decrypted the choker.”

* * *

Saeyoung gently laid his phone on the desk, his movement careful--too careful.  His cheeks are flushed red, his breathing ragged while his pair of amber eyes almost glowed with the heat of his anger.

An unfamiliar voice emanated from his laptop speakers, but with a face too familiar for comfort. Saeran sat beside his fuming brother, his mint green eyes taking in the contents of the decrypted choker.

“I will fucking kill him,” Saeyoung muttered, which earned a raised eyebrow from his brother.

“Something I don’t know about?” Saeran asked casually.

Saeyoung let out a sigh and reached for his pencil on the table, which he had started fidgeting with to channel his uneasiness. “Dad, who else? He has been in charge of NIS for the past ten years--”

“Hold that thought,” Saeran held up his hand to stop his brother from talking, his eyes and ears intent on the message being delivered by a man they have never seen before on the screen. His eyes widened with understanding after he’s heard, and the message the man delivered gave Saeyoung pause. 

“Well...that explains Reine’s connection with NIS then,” Saeran said with a sigh as the video finally played to its last minute. He laid his back on the chair’s backrest, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Yes, it does. It’s not too far fetched that he erased Reine’s electronic traces back then to keep her from any more harm than she already was in,” Saeyoung replied with a sigh, taking off his glasses to rub at his tired eyes for a moment, then placed it back on.

Saeran did not voice out a reply, but the way he eased back into the chair with his eyes fixed on the screen gave Saeyoung his affirmation of his theory. 

“This is crazy,” Saeran mumbled.

“Tell me about it,” Saeyoung replied. “And I’m sure our old man had a hand on what ultimately happened and it pisses me off.”

Saeran stared at his brother nonchalantly. “He didn’t even bat an eyelash towards his own fucking children--what makes you think he’ll care for others’?”

Anger boiled in Saeyoung’s chest dangerously, almost threatening to burst. He clenched his jaw and felt the beginnings of doubt that their operation would even push through. “Clearly, NIS fucked up, which caused Han-Sol to resort to getting his own daughter involved.”

Saeran turned his gaze toward the room’s ceiling. “I can’t shake the feeling that NIS has been using us, right now, too.”

Saeyoung gritted his teeth and threw the pencil he was holding on the table, which caused it to roll under the secondary monitor. He leaned back against the chair’s backrest, took off his glasses and covered his face with his hands.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” he mumbled once more.

* * *

“This is so boring,” the girl pouted as she rolled off of the hotel room bed and raised her arms above her to stretch, a frown spreading across her lips. “Why did you have to be such an idiot and try to run away from the Savior? I could be doing something fun right now!”

She then stepped towards the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator door out of curiosity. “What does an old man eat anyway?” she wondered. Much to her dismay, the refrigerator was barren, save for a container of out take out on the bottom shelf and an unopened bottle of soju.   “Nothing good apparently,” the small woman huffed as she closed the refrigerator.

A dramatic whine filled the room as she returned to the bed, falling backward onto the mattress. “I’m soooooo hungry,” the younger girl groaned, her fingers idly twirling her crimson locks.  “And this place stinks.  _ Literally. _ Cigars are so nasty.” 

“Stupid old man,” she mumbled.

* * *

Reine emerged from the gym’s shower room, with her hair still dripping while she toweled the excess water off. She walked down the small pathway that led to the main house, and once she opened the side door, she saw Ae Cha lounging by the living room, her eyes intent on her Bintendo game.

She could not miss the random bruises on her arms and neck, and these are obviously not from training. Feeling a little playful, she grinned and walked toward her sister and placed the damp towel on her head.

“Good morning!” she greeted.

The sudden feeling of a moist towel caused Ae Cha to startle, the Bintendo slipping out of her fingertips and gently falling in between her legs. She looked up in surprise at her sister.

“Good morning, Unnie,” Ae Cha returned the greeting, reaching for the towel on her head. 

Reine smiled and sat on the empty space on the couch right beside her sister. Inspecting Ae Cha’s bruises up close, she is now absolutely sure how it got there. 

Unable to fight the urge to tease, her lips formed into a grin and she turned towards her sister with her arm resting on the couch’s backrest, then she rested her chin on her hand. “So,” she started, with a slightly teasing tone. “How was training? It seemed to have been... _ intense _ , with the mirror broken and all.”

Ae Cha was leaning to forward to reach for the Bintendo when she briefly paused hearing mention of a certain _cracked mirror_ in a certain gymnasium. Once she had the Bintendo in her hand again, she looked over to her sister. Her cheeks flushed bright red.

“Training was g-great,” Ae Cha carefully chose her words, her hands fumbling over the Bintendo nervously. “I learned… um… I learned…” 

Ae Cha’s eyes grew wider as she watched her sister’s reaction. She was certain her sister’s emerald-colored eyes were looking at a very specific mark on her neck, causing Ae Cha to squirm slightly in her seat.  _ Shit. She knows! _

“F-fighting stance!” Ae Cha blurted out. Her shoulders now turning a rosy hue. “I learned a fighting dance, erm, I mean  _ stance _ ! Yes! A fighting stance!” 

Reine couldn’t contain her laughter at how adorable her sister was in trying to cover up. Her wide, doe-in-headlights eyes elicited a good laugh from her, and she reached out her hand to ruffle her hair.

“I see, I see,” she said with a laugh. “Next time don’t play too rough, or mommy Vandy will get angry!”

“Unnie!” Ae Cha scrunched her nose and whined. She reached for a small throw pillow behind her and tossed it in her sister’s direction. “So mean~,” Ae Cha pouted as she grabbed her sweater in front of the couch on the floor. 

Reine easily caught the pillow and let out a laugh, but stopped abruptly as her eyes settled on the three boys that were descending down the stairs. Somehow, there seemed to be something unsettling with their demeanor, and she looked up at them questioningly.

“Reine, Ae Cha,” Vanderwood called out, which made both women turn towards him.

“Come up to the control room. We’ve decrypted the choker--and we would like to show you its contents.”

The two women looked at each other, both faces expressed a tinge of nervousness and uncertainty.

* * *

“Thank you for your purchase!”

The constant sound of beeping from the items being swiped under scanners in the grocery register filled the entire area, along with the hum of a unison of voices talking all at the same time. 

He took his shopping bag after he slid his card inside his wallet, and hurried out of the store. He always hated places like these; people were just too noisy. He normally wouldn’t be bothered to do such errands, but things are different now.

His eyes darted back and forth among the crowd, warily. Other than people being noisy, he dreaded having to leave his hotel room in fear of being found. He immediately pulled up the hood of his heavy jacket over his head, and went straight for the double doors of the grocery store that lead outside.

The chilly air sent billows of steam from his nose as he breathed. It had been relatively warmer thanks to the coming of spring, but the wind and slight rain were another story. He walked briskly towards the next block while keeping most of his face hidden under the hood of his jacket. Once he turned the corner, he spotted the entrance of the building where he rented his accommodations for the week, and quickly stepped inside.

He nodded as the front desk personnel greeted him, and seemed like she was about to say something, but he cannot be bothered with pleasantries. Tomorrow, he will be leaving this hotel to get on a plane headed for Thailand, in hopes of starting a new, quiet life under the radar.

He suddenly paused before his hotel room door, and noticed the warm air that seeped through the cracks. His eyebrows furrowed, and wondered if he left the heater on. It would have been automatically turned off when he left the room, though...could it be housekeeping?

He sighed in frustration as he swiped his access card on the door. He will have to talk to front desk later; these are trivial matters that he had no time to--

He froze in his tracks as his eyes were set on a very familiar, and very  _ unwelcome guest _ that sat on his bed with her back on the bed rest.

“Ohoho~ The man of the hour,” the girl cooed as she sat up on the bed, her tone sickly sweet.  A Cheshire grin spread across her pink lips. “Did you think you could hide from me, old man?” she pointed at the older male before her face almost instantly scrunched together with a scowl. “You look even older with the eye patch.”

“Not like you even needed the other eye anyways...I guess... with not finding that girl or the choker and all.” 

Sim Yeong-Ho stared at the woman for a few seconds, both in disbelief and dread, but finally resigned to the situation as he gently closed the door behind him. He wordlessly strode towards the kitchen where he dropped his groceries on the counter. “So what have they sent you for? To kill me?”

“You’ve become over dramatic in your old age,” the woman retorted. She pushed herself off of the bed and walked toward Sim Yeong-Ho, her eyes sparkling with curiosity at the groceries sitting on the counter. “I’m a technological strategist at heart, not a killer. Plus, I look cute today. I don’t want to ruin my clothes.” 

“The Savior is worried about you, so, she sent me to find you. It was easy, really. Too easy. How many times did I tell you not to use your credit card?” She let out an exasperated sigh. “No wonder Unknown found you.” 

Yeong-Ho turned his good eye towards her, then turned his gaze once more at the grocery bag that sat on the counter. He took out its contents and placed them inside the fridge. “Unknown, huh,” he mumbled under his breath and closed the freezer door. He pulled out a drawer to fetch a spoon and grabbed the pint of ice cream from the counter. He walked over to the girl, ice cream and spoon in hand, and placed it on the bed stand next to the girl. 

“I’ve lost a lot, Lily, as you can see,” he spoke as he sat on the couch at the other end of the small area. “You’re right, maybe I am getting too old for this game. Old, and tired,” he said with finality as he carefully hovered his hand over his eyepatch. 

Lily’s eyes sparkled with the sight of the frozen treat. She swiped pint of ice cream  & the spoon off of the nightstand and jumped onto the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. 

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Lily mumbled into between bites. “We were taught Magenta sometimes makes us face a challenge that we can’t fulfill on our own. Mint Eye is changing; evolving with the times just to spread Paradise globally.” 

“If you want…” she paused and looked up at Sim Yeong-Ho with concern in her eyes. “I can help you disappear. There are talks among the ranks the Savior will punish you if you return to her alive.” 

Yeong-Ho let out a chuckle. “You? Help me? Lily, I may be old but I’m not senile yet,” he said as he stood up to walk towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and retrieved the unopened bottle of soju, then made his way back to the couch. “What benefit does it give you to help me?”

Lily’s eyes flickered as she watched Sim Yeong-Ho walked towards the kitchen, the spoon sticking out of her mouth. When the older man returned around, however, Lily returned the pint of ice cream and spoon to the bed stand.

“It’s a break in my freelance work,” Lily admitted as pulled her laptop bag towards her on the mattress and reached for her smartphone hidden inside one of the pockets. “And I can sneak in a quick date with Mira while the Savior is waiting for me to locate you. It’s a win-win, really! I get some free time with my girl, and you get to do whatever old men do.” 

The older man shook his head with a small laugh, his good eye staring at the beads of water that started to form on the green soju bottle. “Do whatever old men do...all I want to do really is to see my wife again,” he spoke in a quiet voice, tinged with longing and pain. “If Mint Eye is going to send me to her sooner then all the better.”

He swirled the bottle quickly in his hand, and watched as the contents formed a whirlpool inside the bottle. “I’ve been sober for weeks, Lily...and realizing all the wrong things I’ve done, I may not deserve even that,” he spoke as his fingers curled around the cap and turned to open it.

“Heh, why am I even talking to you about this,” he gave a low chuckle and placed the bottle on his lips to take a mouthful of the bottled spirit.

After the first gulp, his eyes went wide as there was something peculiar in how it tasted. Before he could cough the contents out, the all too familiar burn of the liquid he knew all too well scorched his throat, as if ingesting liquid fire.

His hands instinctively dropped the soju bottle and grasped on his neck in a feeble attempt to regurgitate the liquid. The bottle shattered on the floor, and instead of the clear, white soju, the liquid was of mint green color.

Yeong-Ho stood up and staggered towards the end of the room, his back resting on the wall as he writhed in pain. His eye turned bloodshot as the chemical entered his bloodstream almost immediately; his whole body shook with pain.

“Li...Lily...Eva...what have you done?!” he spoke with a voice so hoarse from the pain as he doubled over on the floor, shivering. 

Lily’s shadow stood over Yeong-Ho, and the sound of laughter filled the hotel room. She tilted her head as her hand idly twirled one of her pigtails. A satisfied smile curled onto her lips, and her eyes took in the sight in front of her. Chaos was beautiful. 

“Did you really think I was going to help an imbecile like you?” Lily mocked. “Pathetic!”

Lily then bent down in front of Yeong-Ho, and stared at the man writhing in pain with delight.  “Until this mission is completed, you will take orders from me. Am I clear?”

All of a sudden, the shivering ebbed. The pain is gone, replaced by the indescribable euphoria, almost akin to orgasmic bliss. The fire in Yeong-Ho’s eye burned an ethereal light, his skin tingled with excitement and anticipation. His core ached with a burning need as his gaze drifted to his benefactor. He propped himself up with his elbow and sat straight, a grin spreading on his lips.

“Yes, yes. Now, give me more.”

* * *

“The choker contained two files which were both triple encrypted. So we had to decrypt the damn thing seven times,” Saeyoung started to explain while his left hand fiddled with the cord of his headphones that settled around his neck. “No offense, Ae Chan, but this really made my head ache,” he added.

“As for the contents...one was a self-extracting file, and when loaded contained some fragmented information.”

“By fragmented,” Vanderwood started to explain, “means that it seems to be part of a collection of data. The contents loaded pictures, and what seemed like a series of numbers. I would like you to see the pictures and check if any of these are familiar to you. Saeyoung,” he said as he motioned to the older twin to start projecting the images on the screen.

Reine’s eyes flickered on the screen immediately as the first picture came up, and froze as the feeling of dread washed over her upon seeing the familiar--too familiar--roofless beige house made of poorly made concrete and plaster that sat at the corner of two streets. The house was never free of graffiti--no matter how much they cleaned, someone would always have a can of spray paint as they walk by. Garbage was littered everywhere; no one even bothered to pick up their trash, and people just throw everything wherever they went. The windows were always tightly shut no matter the time of the year; the hinges never worked as they have rusted over from neglect. Summers were painfully hot and winters bitterly cold as the house offered very little insulation.

“What the hell,” Reine muttered. “That was the...house. The first house we lived in, my mom and I, when I was a kid.  Why the hell is a picture of the house doing in there?”

“Do you remember where this is?” Vanderwood asked.

Reine nodded. “North End. Winnipeg, Manitoba.”

Saeyoung showed several more pictures, and the series of pictures seem to be of a highly-fenced, tightly secured facility. The building’s facade was of brown bricks, windows tightly shut and curtained, and the wire fence had coils upon coils of barbed wire intended to deter intruders.

“Dufferin Industrial,” Reine spoke as she identified the location based on her memory.

“Is Dufferin far from North End?” Vanderwood asked.

“No; Dufferin is right beside North End.”

Saeyoung turned the slideshow off, which led Reine to look at him with confusion. “Those were all the pictures we had. Thank you for identifying these places, Reine; we will have to continue the trail from there.”

Reine looked at the floor, with questions upon questions still in her mind. Why the yellow house? Why Dufferin? What did those places have to do with anything?

Vanderwood sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. “I know you have more questions than answers, but at least we now know where these are. If anything, I think the contents of the choker is more of a clue to picking up the trail to the place where the real information is stored.”

“However,” Saeran spoke, with his eyes studying Ae Cha. “There’s this other file that we would like you to see.”

Ae Cha turned to face Saeran, her eyebrows knotting in confusion. “Huh? Reine identified all of the pictures. What could this file be?”

Saeyoung made a glance towards Ae Cha, whose eyes were wide with confusion. He gritted his teeth and willed himself to calm down; this was something they both needed to know. While his fingers glided on the laptop’s trackpad, he felt his own heart break knowing how this would upset Ae Cha.

Sensing Saeyoung’s reluctance, Saeran walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Saeyoung’s gaze shot up to meet his, to which Saeran gave a slight nod. When Saeyoung finally opened the file, he and Saeran stepped back from the projector screen and stood to the side, their heads hung low. 

The projector light flickered at the video countdown that flashed on the screen, to be followed by a few seconds of darkness, and finally, a voice that broke the tense silence in the room.

_ “My Daughter.”  _


	59. Act 1 - Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very, very heavy. You've been warned.
> 
> We left more tissues by the door.

Ae Cha’s eyes flickered with an indescribable emotion, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of the familiar voice filling the control room.  It was like music to her ears, a voice she never thought she would ever hear again. Her lower lip trembled she as she stared at the direction of the projector screen in disbelief.  

It was him. 

“Appa!?” Ae Cha muttered.    


Lee Han Sol, the two sisters’ father, sat on what appeared like an office chair with his elbows resting on the glass top of his table. The slight orange hue from the windows indicated it was right before sundown; the golden rays played with some of the greys of his hair that started to show on his temples.

Reine felt her heart stop with the uncanny familiarity of seeing the man she always sought for right before her eyes. She knows she has never seen him before, but seeing those familiar almond-shaped eyes were too unsettling.  

_ So this is Han-Sol...my father. _

_ “If you are seeing this right now, then you must have figured out there are a lot of questions about who I really am.  You must feel betrayed...and I know I’ll always regret not telling you in person.” _

Han-Sol’s eyes were staring resolutely as he could at the camera as he leaned forward. He spoke in a soft, soft voice; a voice tinged with regret, fear, and ultimately, pain.

Ae Cha stepped closer toward the screen, swallowing nervously. Seeing and hearing her father after so many years brought back a feeling in her chest she had long forgotten. A feeling of normalcy.  It was like he was there with her… in that very moment.  

She tilted her head as her eyes locked onto the projector screen, taking in the image of her beloved Appa on the screen. Liquid pooled along the sides of her eyes as she acknowledged that although Lee Han-Sol was alive in this video the harsh reality is…

Lee Han-Sol is _dead_.

He has been dead for three years.

_ “I have kept my dark life away from your eyes because of my selfish desire of wanting a normal family of my own. I had hoped that I could still serve my country as an NIS agent and be a father just like everyone else...I was wrong. It caused Diana so much distrust, and you having to survive through it. I am so, so sorry for what I have put you through. I know I can never atone for the pain I may have caused you...and the pain I might cause you in the future.” _

The man’s eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. He straightened in his seat and took a deep breath, as if willing the tears away. 

_ “There are evils out there that I am set to put an end to, and it has grown way too much too soon. It is my duty to my country to protect the greater good of South Korea. I have tried to hide away the most crucial information as far away from you as possible to keep you safe. _

_ But if you have found yourself watching this video, then you may have been caught in the mess Appa had left...I’m so, so sorry.” _

“Appa, I--what?” she whispered under her breath in confusion, biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Lee Han-sol was the average Korean business man. He enjoyed calligraphy, cooking, and reading books. How was he an agent?  _ How did she not know? _ He worked long hours at C&R International… or was that a lie?

_ “If... if you’re seeing this, I must have been gone...for how long, I don’t know. But please grant me this small request, Cha-cha...I left you with this choker because you’re the only one I could trust…” _

A lone tear fell down his left cheek, which he did not bother to wipe off. The oppressing sense of the man anticipating his own death echoed in the emptiness in his voice, but the strong sense of duty kept his shoulders steady despite all the pain that was attempting to crush his resolve. 

After a brief pause, he cleared his throat and spoke.

_ “Please send the files to the contact information I’ve included along with this encrypted file. He is from the NIS.  It’s important you do this. Promise me you will--these should not fall into the wrong hands.” _

Ae Cha raised her hand to touch her bare neck, and nodded slightly at her father’s request. Pain sunk deeper into her chest taking in everything she has learned.

“Why did you do this?” Ae Cha mumbled, pulling her sleeve to her face to wipe the tears away. Her eyes flickered with distress, and heaviness set into her legs as they threatened to give way at a moment’s notice. 

_ “I am so sorry I can't be there with you. I know it must be hard to be on your own in Korea. Have you still been practicing Korean? I tried as hard as I could to prepare the apartment for the day I would have to leave your side-- Wait... Do you have a boyfriend now? Does he treat you well? If he dares to hurt you, I will grab his leg in his sleep and pull his foot! I will make his life miserable if he breaks your heart. And you better tell him I am watching his every move!” _

Saeyoung and Saeran instinctively lowered their heads upon hearing Han-Sol somewhat address them. They could never know the feeling of a loss of a parent and father, but both their feelings were attuned to the fact that this man clearly loved Ae Cha until his last breath. Fists clenched, they suppressed their own anger towards their own father that had helped cause this much pain and suffering to someone who wanted nothing more than a family.

_ “I… I  also would like to make one selfish request. Do you remember those letters I wrote? You were right all along. You have an older sister, a child that was conceived out of wedlock before I met your mother. Please, please find her. You two need each other.  I have her information along with the files in this storage device.” _

Reine smiled slightly at this request. “Silly old man...I’m sitting right here,” she mumbled as tears started to pool in her green eyes.

_ “Ae Cha… Oh, my dear little Ae Cha…” _

_ “Please, never forget Appa loves you so, so much. I may not be with you in person, but, I will always be in your heart. When you look up in the sky you’ll find me as one of the stars in the galaxy guiding you to your rightful place as the moon.” _

_ “I love you.” _

As the voice of Lee Han-sol dissipated from the control room, the sound of sniffling could be heard. Ae Cha’s slouched forward, her hands covering her face and her shoulders shaking.  
  
“I-I... don’t understand, Appa,” Ae Cha’s voice cracked, visibly trembling. “D-Did you know...y-you were going to pull the trigger in front me--that it would be taped?”

“W-Why couldn’t you t-tell me before?” Ae Cha sobbed louder until she collapsed to her knees from grief. Her chest heaved with sorrow with each breath.  “Why did you have to do it?”

“Why, Appa? Why?!” Ae Cha hunched over further onto the floor as she sobbed uncontrollably.  Her lungs burning as she broke in front of everything in the room. 

Reine immediately stood and turned to Vanderwood, and spoke with her eyes darting from his then to the door. Vanderwood nodded, and gave the boys a slight nod while they quietly left the control room.

She went to her knees right beside her sister and gathered her gently into her arms. She wished, at this moment, that she had the words to at least stop the pain; but all she could ever do is to hold her. She cradled her sister’s head into her chest, while her warm hands smoothed Ae Cha’s chocolate brown hair.

At this point she didn’t know if she would thank Han-Sol for abandoning her--his absence in her life somehow brought some sort of acceptance that hardened her heart after seeing that final sign that Han-Sol was really dead.  She bore no memories of him except the carefully handwritten letters that he sent, and to some degree, the man in the video seemed more like a very familiar stranger to her.

However, Ae Cha was full of memories of him. Everything that a father should have, he had been to her, if not for the dangerous things he had been dealing with. She understood how it felt to have someone you care about cruelly uprooted from the living in the most horrendous way--seeing her own mother lying with her eyes open in a pool of her own blood dealt a blow so deep that it hardened her to the pain. Despite her mother’s misgivings, she was still her mother. She could only imagine the pain her sister was feeling, and her heart ached for her as she mourned.

“Ae Chan,” Reine spoke softly as she gently cradled her against her chest. “I know appa did everything he could…”

She lifted her hand to dab the sleeves of her sweater on Ae Cha’s cheek, wiping the tears away. “I’m sure he was driven where he had no other choice. We will find the answers, Ae Chan, I promise.”

Ae Cha hiccuped, squeezing her eyes shut and catching her breath.  “I… I don’t want you to see him how I saw him that day in the apartment. I won’t forgive myself if you watch the video of him killing himself. That can’t be your memory of him!” 

Reine smiled and hugged her sister tighter. She planted a small kiss on her forehead and smoothed her hair. “That was what made you upset a few days ago, I assume...okay, I won’t watch it if you don’t want to,” she assured while she cradled Ae Cha in her warmth. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that... if only I was able to come get you sooner…”

Ae Cha clung onto her sister and buried her face into Reine’s chest. “Please don’t leave me too,” the girl begged, her voice muffled into Reine’s shirt. “Please…”

Her sister’s pleas tugged at her heartstrings fiercely that her eyes stung with the hot tears that came forth. She rested her cheek on Ae Cha’s hair and ran her hand up and down her back to calm her down.

“I won’t. I promise.”

* * *

The tree bare of leaves shook violently as a fist struck its trunk, which sent some of what was left of its dried leaves to fall to the ground.

Saeyoung cursed under his breath as he squeezed his slightly bruised fist that rested at the trunk of the tree. Saeran and Vanderwood looked on in sympathy with the older twin’s frustration, but neither made a comment nor a move to either agree or disagree with Saeyoung’s sudden outburst.

Saeran fished for a cigarette from his pockets and was about to light it when Vanderwood snatched it from his hand and lit it himself, taking a long drag before puffing out white smoke. Saeran scoffed and took another stick from his pocket case, and lit himself one.

Noting the duo’s nonchalance, Saeyoung turned to face them with frustration etched in his face. “Oi. Aren’t you guys even slightly concerned?” he asked disbelievingly.

Vanderwood sighed and leaned on the wooden railing at the patio. “We are,” he replied. “But I have worked with a lot of government officials and I must say I am not the least bit surprised. You should know, too, Saeyoung,” he added.

“Of course I know. It’s just...how do I--” he then turned to Saeran. “How do we explain to her that our own father let all of this happen?”

“You’re misunderstanding something,” Saeran turned to him with cold, indifferent eyes. “I have no father.”

Saeyoung froze at the cold defiance in Saeran’s eyes. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his fists to his sides.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Saeran said before Saeyoung could open his mouth to speak. “You know I care about Ae Cha as much as you do. I would kill for her. And know that there is nothing in my heart for him than the desire to kill him. But what makes him different from every other person in power? Nothing.”

Saeyoung took a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be acting like this right now...now that we at least have some leads to what Lee Han-Sol was working on.”

Vanderwood sighed. “We’re being led on a wild goose chase by a dead man...but don’t forget that our priority right now is the girls’ immediate safety. Lee Han-Sol will have to wait.”

The twins nodded in agreement.

“Also, I have spoken to Jumin Han. The whole plan is canceled.”

“What?” the twins said in unison, disbelief in their features.

“You heard me,” Vanderwood said before he took a puff from the cigarette filter. “It’s not like you haven’t noticed--what happened to C&R was nothing more than a scare tactic--to show us how powerful they’ve become. And our little plan will not hold a candle with what I have discovered.”

The twins looked at each other and back at Vanderwood. “What? And you didn’t discuss this with us?” Saeyoung prodded.

Vanderwood scoffed. “I just got home, you idiots,” he said, exasperation evident in his voice. “Come, let’s check on the girls, and I will show you what I’ve found.”

* * *

Jumin emerged from the bathroom, droplets of water collected and dripped from the tips of his raven hair, with a white fluffy towel draped lazily on his head. It's been a long, long day; the final arrangements of the merger finally laid in place.

He sighed at the tension building on his shoulders as he rolled them back, closing his eyes. It had been very difficult to get a good hold of the investment--the main players were greatly concerned about the “act of terrorism” that had been launched at C&R just a few weeks back. Although C&R suffered minimal losses--Jumin had made sure of it--it was still of great concern as to why only C&R was targeted. It took a lot of convincing, although they seemed to have been appeased when they were presented the investigation done by NIS stating that it was an act of violence resulted from being under the influence of drugs as Deiji Corporation's Park Ji Yeon was proven to have been inebriated with illegal drugs at the time of the attack. Deiji also had underground dealings with drug rings that caused the entire corporation to be taken over by new management.

He made a reminder to himself that he should thank Vanderwood for all of this information.

With one hand still drying his hair, and clad in only a towel that wrapped around his hips, Jumin walked towards the kitchen and opened a drawer to take out a whiskey glass. He took a bottle of whiskey from the minibar that sat at the small corner just outside the kitchen, and set the glass on the wooden counter to pour himself some.

Taking the glass with him, he found himself more tired than he thought. His eyelids felt heavy, and his body ached. He languidly laid on one of the leather couches and took a sip of the amber spirit in his glass. He let out a sigh as he felt the liquid warm his throat, then laid his head on the couch’s armrest, his eyes drifting towards the large windows of his penthouse suite. He watched as droplets of water collected at the top, then mesmerized by how it would fall down to converge with another drop, and another, and another. 

Spring rains…

_ Reine. _

God, he missed her.

He closed his eyes and remembered how her red hair felt like spun silk in his hands. Her emerald eyes looked up at him in his memory, wide with confusion, surprise...he smiled at how she would glare at him in defiance, but he knew--oh he knew--just what to do calm his little kitten.

A smile slowly etched his tired features as he remembered how she would melt into his arms, and his heart swelled at the thought of her giving him her complete trust, and allowing him to heal her wounds.

He immediately opened his eyes and laid the whiskey glass on the center table next to the couch, and walked towards his bedroom to retrieve his phone. Returning to his place on the couch, he opened the folder where her pictures were stored and felt himself smile while flipping through her photos. Most are blurry, as usual, until he stopped at that one picture of her that they took together while she was recovering in the hospital bed.

He smiled at the thought.  _ She’s going to have to teach me to take pictures again. _

After taking another sip of whiskey, he pressed the home button of his phone and pressed 1 on speed dial. Her name flashed on the screen, and then he placed the phone against his ear. 

One. Two. Three. Four rings.  _ Is she asleep? _

He sighed and felt a small pang of disappointment. He really wanted to talk to her to--

“Yeoboseyo?” a familiar, womanly voice answered at the other end of the line. He felt his heart jump in his chest, and a pleased smile etched his features.

“I’ve always liked that accent,” he spoke. His voice sounded more tired than he thought it would be, but he cannot deny that he felt such happiness in hearing her voice once more.

Her giggle from the other end of the line warmed his cheeks. “I’ll go to Seoul and kick you, Han,” Reine responded playfully, which elicited a rich chuckle from him.

A deep chuckle rolled from his chest, his smile fond and longing. Jumin laid back and rested his head on the armrest once more, and just watched the raindrops roll down the tall glass windows. “It’s been raining, and I just remembered you,” he spoke, softly.

“You just remembered me  _ now?” _ Reine retorted, her voice chimed with a hint of laughter.

“If I remember you every single moment I will never get anything done,” Jumin replied, which was repaid by the sound of sweet laughter from the other end of the line.

There were a few seconds of silence after that, and Jumin heard the rustling of sheets.  _ Ah, she must have been in bed.  _ “Did I wake you?” he asked.

“No,” Reine replied.

He couldn’t miss the hint of sadness in her voice. Concerned, he tilted his head slightly, listening to her breathing, to her movement. “Is there something wrong?” he finally asked.

Reine sighed at the other end of the line, and a few moments of silence as she may have been trying to put her thoughts in order. Jumin patiently waited, his attention completely on her.

“They... decrypted the choker,” Reine finally said, which gave Jumin a sense of accomplishment, and dread at the same time. 

“I have yet to hear from them. Did they tell you what was inside?”

A bittersweet chuckle. “More than tell. There were pictures of our old house in Canada...and a video message for Ae Cha from appa.”

Jumin’s attention focused on the call upon hearing the news from Reine, his ears peeled for any sign of distress. Reine had been having bouts of anxiety attacks recently, and this was certainly not a good time. He made a mental note to talk to Vanderwood and the twins about this afterward.

“I see,” Jumin replied, careful with his words. “Are you okay?”

He heard her sigh and felt himself sigh in relief as well, as she seems to be taking the situation better than the last time. “I’m more concerned for Ae Cha,” she said, her voice soft. “Vanderwood should be sending you a copy of the video and the data soon, for safe keeping... and to evaluate what our next step is.”

Jumin closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe how tired he was; listening to her voice somehow made him so relaxed that he could slip into slumber at any given moment. “I want to send you back home,” he mumbled, his voice low and exhausted.

“Huh? Home? I don’t think it’s safe for me to be in my apartment--”

“No,” he interrupted. “You don’t live there anymore. You live here, in this penthouse that is too big for one. I want to send you home.”

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line and was only broken by the chime of Reine’s laughter. “Han, you’re too tired...you’re starting to say stuff.”

Jumin groaned and picked himself off of the couch. He didn’t bother with his towel; he simply looped his thumb under the one around his waist and tossed it on the couch, along with the one on his head. Naked, he strode towards the bed, turning off the lights of the entire penthouse suite as he did so. All that was left was the soft glow of the city lights from below streaming from the large glass sliding doors from the balcony.

Holding his phone against his ear with one hand, Jumin looked on to the city lights before lifting the comforter and blanket so he could settle under them. 

“I’m serious,” Jumin replied, heaving a sigh as his tired back laid flat on the bed and his head on the pillows. “Your home is with me.”

Another of her laughter. Jumin smiled with his eyes closed, just listening.

“Jumin,” she spoke with a tone tinged with worry. “I’m afraid the contents of the choker is merely a hint of where we should search next. I don’t know if I want to pursue it, or just leave it the way it is.”

Jumin adjusted his pillows and rested his head on them once more, getting in a more comfortable position as he listened.

“I mean...I could just accept things as they are...live in ignorance, just...forget about it. But there are so many questions, Jumin...so many things that are unclear. Why was a picture of our house in the choker? What did I have to do with what happened to him? What did I have to do with anything? Even...even the possibility of Yeong-Ho using me way back then...what really happened?”

“Reine,” Jumin spoke, interrupting her. “You don’t need to decide right now. It’s a lot to take in, and maybe harder to wait it out, but sometimes we just don’t have the answers sooner than we’d like,” he continued, and let out a yawn. “What matters is that we do our best to keep you all safe--and we’re abandoning the mission mainly because of that.”

She sighed. “I was about to say that, too. With how things are, we can’t deal with this alone.”

Jumin smiled and his heart bloomed with love. He always loved how sensible she was; even if she had a strong sense of honor and justice. “I’m glad you understand, love. Please give me your patience...I’ll do everything I can do get the answers we all seek.”

“Jumin,” she spoke, her tone soft, like a gentle caress. Jumin closed his eyes and felt his entire body relax just with her voice. “You already do so, so much...I can never thank you enough, for everything…”

Jumin smiled and felt all the tension lift from his shoulders. He turned to his side and snuck his arm under the pillow his head was resting on, his eyes laid on the empty space on the other side of his bed. His mind’s eye kept remembering how beautiful she was, sleeping next to him, warm and soft. “So much? This is nothing,  _ yeowang nim _ ,” he replied, which earned him a soft giggle from the other end of the line. “Just wait and see what your future will be with me.”

A giggle.  _ God, I miss her.  _

“Stop calling me that.”

“What should I call you, then?”

There were a few seconds of pause. Jumin listened intently, a hint of a smile on his lips while his eyes closed. He’s wondering what she was thinking--she’ll probably say something boring like “just call me by my name”, or something, and knowing himself he will not--

“Su Yeong.”

His eyes flew open at the sound of the name. He remembers this name, being spoken from a vile mouth, but it sounded so right when she spoke…

“Call me Su Yeong. It’s… it’s my special name.”

Jumin chuckled, his shoulders shook and his heart swelled with happiness. He silently mouthed the words, memorizing it with his tongue, as if it was the sweetest words to come out of his lips.

“Su Yeong,” he finally mumbled.

“Yes?” Reine replied.

“Su Yeong,” he said once more, which made Reine laugh.

“Go to sleep, Han Jumin,” she urged, firmly, but gently. “You sound really tired.”

Oh but he didn’t want to sleep. Why does he have to feel so tired? His heart was soaring with love.  _ Su Yeong.  _ Was that her Korean name? Why didn’t she use it when she moved to Korea? He smiled to himself; it didn’t matter. The name becomes her, and he couldn’t think of a name even more perfect.


	60. Act 1 - Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are back! We apologize for the delay in between chapters. This summer has been immensely busy for both Jylcie and I. T_T We hope you enjoy this chapter and what is the come. Hehe.

Ae Cha sat quietly on top of the twin’s mattress, her back resting against the wall and her legs pulled close to her. She focused on the ceiling fan slowly spinning above, her lips remained pursed together. Her glasses laid face down on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Unbelievable,” Ae cha muttered, sighing out of--- was this _frustration_?

Her mind replayed her father’s words and with each time his words repeated in her head, feelings of betrayal began to sink in. Could she be blamed, though? Everything, truly everything, has turned out to be nothing more than a damn lie.  

“Is being his daughter a lie too?,” Ae Cha murmured under her breath. _Unbelievable._

Who exactly was Lee Han-Sol? Even in the scheme of things, the fact he hid another daughter from Ae Cha for years was minuscule. Was everything in her life orchestrated by Lee Han-Sol for some bigger purpose, and did she really even have control over… well… anything?

What was worse to Ae Cha was now knowing Lee Han-Sol planned on committing suicide. He planned to traumatize his own child was set into motion on her 18th birthday. How could a father do that to their own chil--

The sound of the door opening shook Ae Cha out of her thoughts. She glanced over to the twins who had entered the room, and smiled in an effort to conceal her feelings. However, her eyes flickered with the anger building inside of her.

“Oh. Hey,” Ae Cha greeted, her tone flat. 

Saeyoung removed his glasses and laid it beside hers on the bedside table, and then proceeded to crawl into the bed with her. He buried his face in her thighs as he always does, and whined. “So tired,” he groaned, with his voice muffled by the soft skin of her thighs.

Saeran sat beside Ae Cha and scowled at his brother. “Who told you to make a training dummy out of the tree anyway,” he said as he leaned against the same wall Ae Cha’s back was pressed on.

Saeyoung turned to lie down on his back with his head nestled in her thighs. His golden eyes looked up at her, and one hand raised to play with her stray locks. He continued to do this in silence for a few seconds, then he took both her hands and placed it on his cheeks.

“Ah, Ae Chan’s hands are hot,” Saeyoung spoke, closing his eyes. “Means she’s upset!”

Saeran rolled his eyes and leaned slightly towards her, then tilted his head to rest on top of hers. “Obviously,” he mumbled with a quiet voice.

Ae Cha’s eyes roamed toward the nightstand where her glasses sat. “I don’t want to do training anymore,” Ae Cha eventually spoke, followed with an exasperated sigh. “There’s no point now.”

“It’s not like he even loved me,” she murmured dejectedly.  

Saeyoung caressed her hands as they rested on both his cheeks, with his eyes still closed. “Ae Chan,” he spoke softly as his fingertips trailed the tiny bumps on her knuckles. “Are you really sure, deep in your heart, that your dad didn’t love you?”

“No-I mean-Yes! M-Maybe!” Ae Cha stammered as she huffed again before looking down at Saeyoung. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t know.”

“What if I’m not really his daughter? I don’t even know what’s real about my past anymore,” she added and tilted her head just enough to where her head rested on Saeran’s shoulder.  

“How can someone live their life knowing they are going to commit suicide in front of their own daughter and then expect them to fulfill some sort of country saving mission? How could he put this responsibility on me?”

Saeran’s eyes focused on the mountain view outside the window, snuggling slightly into Ae Cha’s hair. “So you’re saying that the years he had spent with you in raising you, taking you to school, to KPOP training, now means nothing because of something he entrusted to you? That the love in your heart can easily be erased by a mere speculation?”

“Saeran,” Saeyoung called to his brother in an attempt to have him to stop.

“I’m merely asking a question,” Saeran retorted, his voice soft. “Because I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t say that,” Ae Cha quickly replied. “I… I meant…”

Ae Cha paused as emotion began to overtake her. Tears began to form along the sides of her eyes causing her to squeeze them shut. _He was right._

“I don’t know what I meant,” she admitted, the frustration in her tone became defeated.  “I’m sorry. I just miss my boring Appa every day. He didn’t even own a smartphone. How can I believe he was some secret government agent when all he did in his pastime was read books and calligraphy?”

Saeyoung’s lips curled up in a smile, then turned his head to kiss one of her hands. “People keep secrets because of fear, Ae Chan. Would I have kept my work from you if I met you in a different situation? Yes. Because I might get you in trouble...worse, killed. Sometimes, what you don’t know can protect you,” he closed his eyes and smiled softly and continued, his voice soft and calming. “Because I’m afraid you’ll hate me, fear me. There is nothing more heartbreaking than someone you love fear you.”

His golden eyes then looked up at Ae Cha, while his hands still traced circles on top of hers. “Your dad’s human, Ae Chan. He was afraid… at least that’s what I think,” he said with a slight smile.

The girl remained silent, but her her composure relaxed into the warmth of both twins. She gently removed her hands from Saeyoung’s cheeks and placed them in his hair, her fingers idly twirling fluffy locks of crimson colored hair as she thought about what the twins said.

“Afraid, and desperate,” Saeran added, his eyes stared at the window, but his mind adrift in remembrance of the video they just watched. “And if I am to think about his actions, I think he has been trying to get you to someone who can protect you in his absence,” he added.

Saeyoung’s eyebrows furrowed. “You mean he purposely entrusted the data to Ae Chan so she can be under NIS custody?”

Saeran shrugged. “At least that’s what I can see. That’s the only logical reason I could think of.”

Her eyes grew wide at Saeran’s observation. The mere idea of her being taken to someone else terrified her. She didn’t want to go. Were they going to make her go?

Ae Cha sat forward from against the wall, disturbing both Saeyoung and Saeran in the process. “I don’t want to be under someone’s custody in the NIS,” she blurted out.  “I want to stay here with the both of you.”

“Please?” Ae Cha pleaded.

Saeyoung smiled while had his eyes closed; he was enjoying Ae Cha’s tiny fingers through his hair. “Who says we’re giving you over? You’re going to stay right here,” he said with a relaxed voice, and a satisfied smile on his face. “Besides, I’d like to say that we’ve been doing a superb job in taking care of you!”

Saeran had a small scowl on his face when Ae Cha moved from where she was resting on his shoulder. “Get back here,” he gently pulled her head back on his shoulder and resumed his earlier position of his head on hers and closed his eyes.

“Okay. Okay,” Ae Cha giggled as she was pulled back into the twin’s warmth. She couldn’t help but yawn, and shortly afterward couldn’t fight keeping her eyes opened.  
  
Ae Cha nuzzled herself into Saeran, her fingers idly running through Saeyoung’s hair until the three of them drifted off into sleep.

“I love you both,” she whispered.

* * *

“Savior, I have great news. I found old man Yeong-Ho like I promised~”

The news of Eva’s accomplishment was music to Rika’s ears. Her emerald-colored eyes glinted in delight as she held the phone to her ear, gazing upon the treacherous waves below from a balcony window.

“Excellent, as always Eva. You will be rewarded greatly,” Rika replied. For once in the last few months, _something_ was going according to plan. It was a breath of fresh air. With stakes so high now, everything could be lost with a single mistake.

There was no more time for failure.

“But---”

The hesitation in Eva’s voice caused Rika’s to raise an eyebrow.  “What is it?” she snapped back, agitation evident in Rika’s tone.  There was a brief moment of silence before Eva spoke on the other end of the receiver.

“Ah… well… You’re not going to be happy. I did some digging and found out why the old man tried to run away. It seems Unknown returned and murdered one of Yeong-Ho’s men.”

“What do you mean Unknown _returned_?” Rika pressed.

“I’ve already sent the evidence to Mira. The data will reach main headquarters in three minutes and twenty seconds. Seems like Mint Eye’s golden boy is smitten with the younger daughter of NIS Agent Lee.”

Rika clenched her jaw, squeezing the phone in between her hand. Before she could say a word, however, Eva’s voice rang through the receiver again. The blonde woman blew air out of her nose in annoyance.

“Speaking of NIS, your little fundraising association is in cahoots with them. It’s no wonder all of old man Yeong-ho’s plan’s failed. We got a leak, and a huge one at that. I have proof we have another spy among our ranks. It wouldn’t surprise me if the choker’s data is finally decrypted and in NIS hands now."

"I wonder how much the little kidlets at NIS paid Jumin Han to keep Agent Lee’s daughters in hiding. Oh well. I can probably find that out after I trace the girls’ location," Eva mused. 

Rika’s lip quivered as she mulled over the new information from Eva. Her eyes began a subtle glow of rage learning not only was there a leak, but the NIS and RFA were likely aware of Mint Eye’s next steps toward global paradise.

“Aren’t you glad you have me, Savior?” Eva boasted. “You would have been left in the dark still if it wasn’t for what I was able to find out.”

Silence fell over the line.

“Savior? Hello? Are you there?”

Rika pulled the phone away from her ear and abruptly tapped the “End Call” button. Her emerald eyes glowing brighter with anger.  “So this is how they decide to play my game?” The woman hissed under her breath.

“I want them dead. All of them.”

* * *

His fingers idly played with the stylus pen as his back rested on the couch’s armrest. His eyes scanned the endless string of codes on his laptop, double-checking on any anomaly he would find.

It had been quiet ever since Yeong-Ho went into hiding.  Sure, always knew where he was; it’s been easy to track him down both visually and through his electronic footprints, and the lack of intentional action was what made him believe that the poor sod got scared and went under the radar.

He sighed and ran his fingers in his thick mop of brown hair. He had been checking his call trackers for the past few days, and all of which are of him ordering food for delivery. He never accepted any calls; he would not answer his phone. Often, it would be turned off, which made tracking him extra difficult, but otherwise, he has not seen nor heard any action coming from the man.

Maybe...he just gave up?

That may explain his reason for hiding--Mint Eye was a kind of organization that did not take kindly to deserters. However, he is certain that Mint Eye would come looking for him, soon--he is Rika’s second-in-command, after all; her loyal henchman.

His thoughts were interrupted by an emergency beep from his laptop. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he casually popped his earbuds into his left ear and went to investigate.

A call from the reconnaissance team? Whatever the hell could this be?

“Tom speaking,” he answered.

“This is Adam from Recon,” a male voice answered. “We got trouble.”

Tom’s eyes widened and he sat up on the couch almost immediately. “What _exactly_ do you mean?”

“We weren’t able to get any activity for the past few days--the cameras showed no sign of our target. We just realized that the entire thing was playing on a loop--someone’s jammed NIS access and tricked us!”

Tom felt as if his entire body was doused in cold water. His heart drummed wildly in his chest, so loud that he could hear his own blood pumping in his ears.

Call logs of ordering food deliveries for days.

Non-acceptance of calls for days.

Phone turned off for days.

_Shit._

“Assemble a team,” Tom commanded, his tone calm but his hands were shaking, barely able to hold onto the laptop that rested on his thigh. “We’ve been had. I need to secure the villa. I’ll send the coordinates now, and everyone is to stay there until I give the signal. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Adam answered.

Tom disconnected the call, his teeth clenched and his entire body shaking. There is nobody but one person in Mint Eye who is capable of doing such a thing...and if this whole charade was going on for a few days, chances are they have already found the villa and could be well on their way.

He looked at his phone and realized that she may have been locating him, too. He cannot make any communications to anyone at this point, in the odds that she will be monitoring him _._ He can destroy his phone, but the lack of signal would trigger an alarm and may mobilize Mint Eye sooner than he wants to.

There was no point in deleting any files in the device as he is certain she would have gotten to them by now, anyway. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and tossed the phone on the couch.

Without a moment to stop, he put on his cycling gear and grabbed the bike keys and his wallet from the coffee table next to the couch. With a few strides, he was out the door; his automatic lock clicking in place.

He needs to get to the villa. _Fast._

* * *

The door to the gym slowly opened, revealing Ae Cha stepping into what used to be the training area.

Her eyes scanned the area as her lips curled into a smile. This space empowered her to become stronger, faster. In the months she had been found in Rika’s apartment, Ae Cha was near the healthiest she has been in years.

That is why even with the entire plan canceled, Ae Cha was determined to keep the routine in the gym. This gym showed her that she was far from helpless. She was able to learn more about herself in the time spent here.

If her father was some sort of secret government agent, and Reine was a menacing bodyguard then it has to be in her blood to be something too! Right?

Her feelings of empowerment were dampened in that moment as she thought about her father. Even with Saeyoung and Saeran’s words, there were just so many questions that needed to be answered. That in itself was unsettling.

Where does anyone begin? As much as she wanted answers about her father’s true identity, what do they do now? There was a sense of dread forming a pit in her stomach with each hour that passed. It didn't seem like no one quite knew what the next step was…

Or where Sim Yeong Ho could be.

_They were safe at the villa, weren't they?_

Ae Cha sighed and sauntered toward a treadmill. At least with running, she could clear her mind.

She lifted her tank top over her head, revealing a black sports bra which matched her loose gym shorts and gently tossed the tank top onto a bench behind her.

“Tonight is going to be a good night,” the girl announced aloud in an effort to calm her own uncertainties once she stood on the treadmill. Her golden-hazel eyes focusing intently on the mirror.

She pressed the button on the treadmill and begun to walk on the slow-moving belt, gradually changing the intensity as her walking turned into jogging.  The focus on running let her mind go numb of all of her worries. All she needed to do was focus on running.

Outside of the gym, the sound of a high-pitch engine rattled the walls.

“Huh?” Ae Cha gasped, and tapped the button on the treadmill repeatedly to bring the belt to a stop as she caught her breath.

 _What was that?_ It sounded very much like a motorbike. What would a motorbike be doing here?

_Wait._

“Maybe it’s Zen. Does the RFA know where we are at now?” She wondered, hopping off the treadmill to investigate the noise. She reached for her tank top from the gym and rushed to the door.

Ae Cha swung the door open from the gym, stepping outside into the cool night. It was much harder for her to visualize her surroundings with the moon unable to be seen tonight.  

_Tonight marked a new moon._

However, it wouldn’t take long for her to find the source of the noise it was right in front of her. An unfamiliar figure climbed off of a motorbike. Ae Cha’s eyes widened in a panic. This was not someone she knew.  

What should she do with this intruder? Saeran and Saeyoung were likely in the control room inundated with work, and Reine and Vanderwood were likely asleep.

What do I do!? Think Ae Cha. Think!  
  
Before Ae Cha was able to take a full step forward, she felt her foot touch a large tree branch. In that moment she realized she might be able to do something. She couldn’t put her training to waste after all.

“Hey, _you_! Don’t move!” Ae Cha shouted, and reached for the tree branch off of the ground and stood in a fighting stance behind the unknown figure.

“You are trespassing on private property! I--I know how to use this and I’m not afraid to do it!” she threatened, her hands trembling as her tiny hands held onto the large tree branch.

The man whirled around to the source of the sound, and couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl armed with a tree branch. Her eyes still had a hint of fear, but decisive. Somehow, seeing her this energetic and confident gave his heart relief.

_She's here. She's safe._

His lips turned up into a small smile as he held his hands up. “I'm not here to cause anyone harm... please put that down?”

“Never!” Ae Cha retorted, shaking the tree branch at the man. “What sort of person sneaks on another person’s private property so late at night?!”

“You… You could be anyone. _Oh my god_. You could be a pervert looking for women bathing late at night!”

Ae Cha stepped closer to the man, biting her lip as her arms continued to tremble. “You messed with the wrong girl!”

He couldn't help but laugh at how she had thought of such things. He felt his shoulders shake as he stifled a giggle. She just reduced him to a peeping Tom!

Wait. That sounded like…

He shook his head and turned to her. “I'm harmless I swear! I'm here to talk to Seven!”

“Huh? Seven…? Seven who?” Ae Cha’s eyes widened in confusion. She lowered the branch slightly at his words. Wait. Was he laughing at her?

_Oh my god. He was laughing at her!_

“W-Wait! Don’t laugh at me!” she cried out, raising the tree branch and pointing the end toward the man’s face.

“I want you to know I am sort of trained in combat, and if I have to use force on a perverted man I will!” Ae Cha huffed.

Tom sighed and raised his hands higher. His eyes pleaded with her on the outside, but inside he felt his internal clock ticking away the precious seconds. Somehow he felt bittersweet, seeing how Han-Sol's daughter seemed to have become so much better when she met the RFA.

He wished Han-Sol was here to see how spirited she's become now.

Of all the decisions he made in his life, he was glad he made it so she was placed in capable hands.

“Please. I have no time. _We_ have no time. Please call Se--please call Saeyoung!”

“Saeyoung?”

Ae Cha noted the genuine sound of concern in the unknown man’s voice, causing her composure to relax. Her arms fell to her side, her eyes studying the man standing in front of her. “How do you know my Saeyoung…?” she quietly asked, dropping the tree branch to the ground.

“Just _who_ are you?”

Tom sighed in frustration, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Tom. We need to hurry!”

“Ae Cha, step away from him. Now.”

Both of them turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Only then did they notice the very subtle sound of his shoes on the ground as he walked towards their direction.

As he walked into the light, a mop of red hair and golden eyes appeared before them, his hands both inside his jacket pockets. He spoke no words, but the hostility in his eyes was very much apparent.

Ae Cha took a step back without question, her back pressing against the building’s wall “Saeyoung,” she called out. “What’s going on?”

“Get in the house,” he commanded, the tone of his voice told her he will not be questioned. His amber eyes intensely focused on the other man who had straightened up when he recognized Saeyoung.

“O-Oh. Okay Saeyoung,” Ae Cha nodded. She walked in between Saeyoung and the man who calls himself Tom. The tension between the two was palatable, leaving the girl uneasy.

Saeyoung stood perfectly still, calm and composed, but his eyes seemed as if they had fire on their own. He never took his gaze off of the informant, even after the sound of Ae Cha’s footsteps have quieted as she reached the main house.

And there was just tense silence. The two men stood in front of each other, each not making a single move, reading each other through their movements. The air seemed so much thicker, volatile; as if a small movement could send sparks flying and ignite a fire.

Saeyoung clenched his jaw as he tried to still his breathing. There were so many questions in his mind, but the sting of betrayal was like a slap in his face. He wouldn't have flinched if it were just him who was involved--betrayal was something he had grown accustomed to, after all, with his line of work.

But Ae Cha and Reine…

His face felt hot with the heat of his anger. Images of seeing Ae Cha’s state in Rika's apartment...how she cried, how she felt so lost...how Jumin seemed as if his world was crumbling when Reine was shot...how Reine almost broke watching the attack at C&R...how Saeran almost came close to losing himself…

Without warning, he closed the distance between him and Tom, his fists curled around the collar of his jacket.

Tom's eyes widened at the sudden hostility. “Seven, what--”

“I have no patience for excuses right now. I want the truth,” Saeyoung spoke with gritted teeth, his fists trembling with anger. “What're you folks in NIS doing, huh? Making other people do the dirty work so you can keep your fucking hands clean?”

“I don't know what--”

Before Tom finished his sentence, air was driven out of his lungs as he realized he had been slammed onto something hard. He let out a cough to get air back into his lungs, his fingers gripped on the pair of hands that held his collar tightly.

“Bullshit,” Saeyoung growled under his breath. “You think we'd never know? You think you all can just manipulate people's lives just like that?”

“Saeyoung, calm the hell down!”

“I will fucking calm down when I have good reason to, and you're not giving me any! Why were you on that choker’s contact information? What part have you played in Ae Cha’s misery in all this?!”

Although he was taken aback for a while in surprise, Tom realized it would be about time that Saeyoung found out the truth about him...but the fact did not make him any less anxious.

If anything, he wished that Saeyoung never knew.

“Saeyoung, it's not what you think it is--”

“Then _what,_ Tom? And let me guess--you’re here for the choker, just like you were fucking told. Well, guess what. Go tell my old man to go fuck himself. He will _never_ have it.”

Tom met Saeyoung's gaze. He figured that there was no amount of sugar-coating that would appease his anger and his thirst for answers, and there was no point in hiding. “I'm afraid that is not for you to decide, Saeyoung,” he spoke, his tone somber.

Saeyoung's eyes narrowed and gripped Tom's collar tighter, pressing his back even more against the wall. “Oh yeah? Watch me.”

The hostility in their eyes suddenly dissipated when the sound of footsteps interrupted their discussion. Saeyoung reluctantly let go of Tom's collar, and turned toward the direction of the sound.

“Ah, Saeyoung,” Reine called out, but stopped mid-step as she noticed an unfamiliar man that stood beside him. “Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know we had a guest.”

“He is no guest,” Saeyoung spoke, and Reine clearly heard the venom in his voice. He sighed, and readjusted his glasses. “Why, what's up?”

“Ah, I just wanted to ask… did anyone see Ae Cha?”

* * *

Ae Cha stared at the moonless sky, as she slowly ventured toward the villa. Even in the darkness, the stars up above twinkled with delight. With spring’s arrival, life bloomed around her… even at night. Her ears filled with the tune of crickets playing a somber, sweet melody.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling something being amiss. Who is Tom? What does he have to do with Saeyoung?

“At least the air feels good tonight,” Ae Cha mused to herself. She made a note to make sure to ask Reine before they leave to soak in the pool together one more time before they left the villa. Life hasn’t been that bad with a sister in it after all. It’s been the opposite, actually.

She wondered what her life would be after they left the villa, and what adventures she would have with her new family. They would find out answers about Lee Han-Sol together she believed. Maybe the RFA could help too!

_Snap!_

Ae Cha froze at the sudden sound. Her head whipped around to look for the source of the noise. Goosebumps began to run down her bare arms and she felt a chill down her spine. It felt as if someone might be watching her at this very second.

_Wait. This is crazy. We are okay. I am okay. There are CCTVs everywhere. I'm fine._

Ae Cha let out a nervous chuckle as she spotted one of Saeyoung’s multiple CCTVs attached to the limbs of a bare bush.

“Ah-ha I bet Saeran is watching the CCTV right now to make sure I'm okay,” Ae Cha mused as she walked toward the bush.

She hoped when she returned indoors she could ask Saeran who Tom was if Saeyoung wasn't inside quite yet. Her eyes glinted thinking about the candy Saeran keeps hidden in a box underneath their bed. Suddenly she craved a piece of strawberry candy contained in that box.

“Jagi~” Ae Cha cooed as she bent forward toward the camera. Her hair fell over her shoulders like a pink chocolate waterfall. She smiled wide, her eyes sparkling with love and adoration as she waved to the camera.

However…

Normally the CCTVs blinked red when they are running. This camera did not show any signs of being power on.

“That’s weird,” Ae Cha said, tilting her head in confusion. She reached out to touch the camera and asked aloud “Is it bro--"

Before the girl could make another sound, she was swiftly pulled away, a hand covering her mouth. Her petite body was slammed against a tree, knocking the wind right out of her.  Her chest ached at the sudden force.

Ae Cha gasped for air once the hand pulled away from her mouth, but almost immediately she felt her head being tugged back by a strong grip on her hair. Tears formed along the sides of her eyes from the pain of her hair being yanked.

Her eyes widened recognizing the permeating aroma of whiskey, vodka, and cigarettes wafting her nostrils. She felt her chest tighten with fear as she tried to wiggle both of her tiny hands out of a tight grasp.

Before Ae Cha could catch her breath, the large hand returned as a firm grip around her mouth. Every noise she made became muffled like a whisper in the air.

Another shiver trailed down her spine as a hot, musky breath blew against her ear.  The aroma grew stronger, causing Ae Cha to wince as the breath blew closer to her neck.

Her heart sunk as the following words rang in her ears from a voice she wanted to forget.

“Hello, babydoll.”


	61. Act 1 - Chapter 60

Sim Yeong-Ho. Mint Eye. Paradise. Rika. NIS. Han-Sol.

Jumin pressed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, nursing a lingering migraine. “Difficult” was a severe understatement on what had happened for the past months, and never had he imagined that being the leader of RFA would put him in such a predicament.

_Was this what V had endured all this time?_

He sighed and knew he can never get any answers. His chest ached with the memory of his friend, and he could only imagine the weight of all the secrets he hid from the rest of them.

However, unlike V, Jumin has no intention of keeping mum. The truth is often cruel, and if it weren't for his promise to his friend, he would have dealt with this problem before it became a disaster like how it is now.

He sighed and rolled the red liquid in the crystal glass, watching his distorted reflection on its surface. After his discussion with Vanderwood about the cancellation of the plan, they agreed that there was no other course but to gather more evidence against Mint Eye for them to stop its operation. However, after seeing Han-Sol's video, it was enough proof that NIS knew about Mint Eye years ago, even way before anyone in the RFA knew of its existence.

_Why didn't they do anything for the past five years?_

Jumin sighed and took a sip of his wine, the liquid gave the welcomed burst of flavor in his tongue. Even if there were enough evidence, there is no assurance that NIS would take satisfactory measures to completely eradicate the group. If anything, the existence of the data in Ae Cha’s choker meant that even Han-Sol, an NIS agent, distrusted the very organization he died for.

To make matters worse, C&R is serving as a ball and chain for him instead of help in this situation. Vanderwood made a sound warning that he intends to heed, but his mind can't seem to shut off the frustration of having to tread lightly else balance will be tipped.

He was suddenly jolted out of his musings when the sound of Rachmaninoff's Symphony No. 1 played from his phone. His eyes immediately glanced on the phone screen, and sighed when he saw Zen’s picture on the call screen.

He set down his wineglass on top of this glass table, and pressed the green answer button.

“Zen,” he answered.

“Jumin, we have to go now!” Zen’s voice boomed from the other end of the line, panic evident in his tone and his breathing erratic. “We have no time!”

The urgency in Zen's tone gave him a start. “What are you talking about?” He asked, his voice calm and collected.

Jumin heard the sound of a door opening and Yoosung’s voice followed.

“Hyung… what’s wrong? Why are you yelling? It’s too late at night for loud noises,” the younger man whined.

Zen’s voice trailed off and replied “Yoosung, get dressed. We need to go. Now! Their lives depend on it! Ah--Shit. Just a second.”

“Who’s in trouble?” Yoosung pressed.

“The girls! They’re going to be dead if we don’t leave! I had a prophetic dream!”

Jumin felt as if his heart stopped when he overheard what Zen had said at the other end of the line. He knew all too well about Zen’s “gift” of prophecy through dreams, but it was something that he could not really explain logically, hence he never really cared. Most of his supposed prophecies were smaller things, like when Elizabeth 3rd escaped...but nothing of this magnitude

And for some reason...he couldn't shake the feeling of pure _dread_ that seemed to have frozen his blood in his veins.

“He hasn’t said anything yet. Yo, Trust Fund Kid. Are you there?”

Jumin was about to respond when the door of his office suddenly flung open, revealing Dae-Sung. The expression he wore made his blood run even colder.

“Mr. Han,” Dae-Sung spoke, his voice a pitch higher than usual. “We have dire news.”

* * *

“Ohohoho~! The fun’s about to begin,” Eva giggled, her face illuminated by multiple monitors in a cold, dark room. The younger girl sat with her legs crossed in a computer chair. A dozen empty containers of sugary energy drinks, milkshakes, and juices were scattered across the computer desk.

Behind Eva stood two cloaked disciples who watched the computer monitors intently with their arms crossed.

“Is the plan in motion?” A disciple inquired.  


“Duh! Why do you have to ask me? It’s on the screen right in front of you,” Eva chided as she rapidly inputted commands. “I’ve disabled all of the necessary CCTVs and guided our men around the perimeter. Those idiots didn’t know what was coming.”  
  
Eva paused momentarily, leaning closer to the secondary monitor. She hummed a playful tune out loud,  her fingers drumming against the wooden surface. A video popped up on the second screen revealing an area filled with trees and what appeared to be a certain brown and pink haired girl bending over toward a bush.

“Aha! Looks like the Old Man found the girl. This is almost too easy,” she boasted as a leaned sideways to reach for a bag of candy out of a messenger bag which rested against her chair on the floor.

“The Savior wants a report on the plan,” the second disciple stated. “What do I report back with?”

“Don’t worry, I gave the Old Man very easy instructions even he could understand in his drugged up state,” Eva replied, as she crammed a handful of candy into her mouth. “Savior wants them all dead, so she’ll get them dead. That doesn’t mean I--I mean… the Old Man can’t have a little fun with the _doll_ he kept locked up before throwing her away.”

On the secondary monitor, the video zoomed closer to the girl on the screen. Eva grinned widely at the sight playing before her eyes.

“Unknown has good taste, don’t you think? Such a pretty girl with such beautiful, round eyes. The Old Man is supposed to deliver her lifeless body to Unknown when he’s done with her. Hehe.”

“Unknown? Why?” The first discipline inquired.

“Unknown’s expertise in combat is heavily documented in our database. I’ve sent out directions for the team will eliminate the NIS agent and the so-called _Hacker God_ first by the gymnasium. An explosive is set to detonate at any moment close to the Villa’s entrance which is a distraction,” Eva answered.

“Unknown and Su-Yeong will go after the girl. They’ll fall for the trap I’ve set and another Quad will eliminate Su-Yeong with ease leaving Unknown all by himself. The Savior personally requested I give Unknown this _parting gift_ before he is eliminated. And if Unknown kills the Old Man first…? _Oh well._ Sim Yeong-Ho was a waste of resources anyway,” she further added.

“Isn’t this fun?” Eva giggled again as she raised her arms over her head to stretch. “The RFA is practically helpless. If Mr. Han interferes then his father will get involved and that will be bad for business. The NIS has their hands tied to intervene because of how bad it would look for the government to be caught up in this.”

“Even if my plan fails, we will be able to halt both the NIS and RFA from their involvement in our plans for Global Paradise and Old Man will no longer be a burden to me. The Savior will be pleased regardless of the outcome. At least I deliver results she will believe in, unlike some people.”

“Savior will be so proud of me. I just know it,” Eva murmured.

* * *

_Click._

Vanderwood sighed as the last component of his rifle snapped into place, while his trained eyes scanned over the smooth matte exterior of the weapon. He never neglected a single day without maintaining it as any good sniper would; but his thoughts often drifted towards the uneasiness that settled in his chest.

Moonless nights always brought a sense of foreboding for him; being practically blind to the terrain before him never settled quite well with him despite memorizing each and every nook and cranny of the area within a hundred meter radius. Being in the middle of nowhere did provide some sort of security on its own, but also posed great danger especially during these nights where darkness often camouflaged ill intent.

His hazel eyes settled on the leather duffel bag that sat at the foot of his bed; he always felt secure with weapons at arm's reach at any given point. This was how his life had always been, and there was no such thing as being too safe.

He carefully placed his rifle inside the padded case, and took a deep breath.

_There really is something amiss._

“Damn it,” he mumbled under his breath, as he couldn't quite place the eerie silence of the forest.

As if on cue, his sharp hearing picked up a sound alien from the nighttime sounds. He picked up his phone from where it sat beside his rifle's hard case and dropped it in his pocket. He then stood from where he sat and stepped out of the room.

When he reached the mezzanine area to get to the control room, he noticed movement from the living room. Saeyoung's red hair caught his attention as he exited the main door and walked toward the driveway outside. Curious, he sidestepped so he could see who this late-night visitor was, and noted the familiar motorcycle haphazardly parked on the driveway.

_Something is definitely amiss._

Unable to ignore his intuition, he quickly turned his heel and went back into his room, and closed the door. He bent forward and picked up his duffel bag, slung the strap over one shoulder, and then took his sniper rifle out of its case and set it to stand on the long wooden table, ready for use.

Satisfied, he then fished for his phone from his pocket and dialed. His left arm placed the device to his ear, and the sound of faint ringing could be heard over the eerie silence.

“Boss,” a male voice answered.

“Something's up,” Vanderwood replied. “Get your asses up here.”

* * *

“Ah... I'm sleepy.”

Saeran leaned backward to let his head rest on the top of the leather seat’s backrest, and stared at the wooden ceiling. He rolled the lollipop on the other side of his mouth, savoring the fruity sweetness of the hard candy as he fought to stay awake.

He and Saeyoung had been spending hours after hours in deciphering the encryption of the choker, working tirelessly well through several nights, only to come out of the control room when the smell of Vanderwood's breakfast would tell them it was morning.

Now that the choker has been decrypted, planning for the next action proved to be even more complicated than it was before. When Vanderwood showed them what he had discovered while he was in Seoul, the twins have been put to work once more to find evidence as Jumin suggested. To Saeran, however--and he is positive that Saeyoung feels the same way--that getting the police involved will just prolong the situation, or worse, ignore; the evidence they find are very well-hidden, and Saeran doubts that there is even a team within NIS that are good enough to continue the investigation and be able to put Rika and her disciples behind bars on time.

“Why can't they just say they need our help...fucking morons,” he mumbled under his breath while his hands rubbed his tired eyes.

After another long-drawn yawn, he settled his eyes on the monitors once more, and watched what was happening outside through the outdoor CCTV cameras. He watched with curiosity as Saeyoung grabbed Tom's collar--an act of aggression--and let out a small chuckle. He understood his brother's feelings, though; Tom was one of the very few people that Saeyoung trusted, only to find out that he is with NIS.

But emotions aside, it does make one wonder why NIS did nothing to save Han-Sol's child from Yeong-Ho all these years. Were they waiting for something? But _what exactly?_ He was dying to know, but he trusts his brother could get the answers to these.

Moreover, he also finds it curious that Tom knew just _when_ to come for the data. They were absolutely certain that the decryption was done offline, in the measure of keeping any unwanted transmission of data over the web.

Saeran let out a sigh as his eyes hovered over the other screens before him. He reprimanded his mind for thinking that Tom may have orchestrated the entire thing from the start.

...but what if he _really did?_

“Come to think of it,” he murmured to himself again. His eyes stared at the screen, but his mind tried to recollect everything that had happened for the past few months. It was, indeed, _very curious_ to find both girls in the same apartment, invited by the same email, only to know they were the daughters of Han-Sol, an NIS agent that died for his mission...and then to find that his last memory had Tom as the only contact person in NIS.

Saeran's eyes widened at the idea.

“You sly motherfucker,” Saeran murmured. “I got it all wrong...you wanted to entrust them to us, all along.”

He let out a chuckle. He couldn't be right--because if Tom really meant to do that, then why hadn't he saved Ae Cha the trouble of being under Yeong-Ho's claws for three years?

But if he was right…

A movement caught Saeran's eye on one of the screens. He is absolutely certain that he had seen the critter cross the lower left part of the screen the same way some minutes ago.

He immediately sat up and punched a few keystrokes to rewind the recording. Rewinding one minute. Five minutes. Twenty minutes.

He felt his entire body grow cold with dread as he realized that the said camera is on a twenty-minute loop.

He was about to pick up his phone when he saw another movement--two cars, driving away from the scene. His trained eyes caught a glimpse of someone of a smaller stature in the back seat--

“Ae Cha!”

Before his mind could think, his feet already sprung to action. He stood up and sprung towards the door…

...then light. Blinding, white-hot light, and the force of a thousand men hit his body, and then there was a sharp pain on his arm that instinctively covered his head to shield him.

* * *

Ae Cha sat quietly in the back of a limousine with her hands folded in her lap with her head hung low to conceal her tear-stained face. She felt an overwhelming sense of numbness coming over her as her mind tried to processed watching her father die right in front of her eyes. 

  
This has to only be a nightmare, right? Surely she would wake up on the couch to the fresh aromas of eggs, bacon, and bindaetteok. Appa always cooked breakfast for the two of them before he left for work. Even on days when he was traveling for business, Ae Cha was always surprised to find a freshly prepared breakfast for her.

The limousine door opened, and a tall man with gray hair climbed into the van and sat in front of her. He gently placed a leather briefcase in the seat beside him. Ae Cha’s eyes remained lowered to the floor.  
  
“On behalf of C&R International’s Research & Development, I would like to extend our condolences. Your father was truly irreplaceable,” the man eventually spoke. She remembered his voice. It was the male C&R executive who found her sobbing on the apartment room floor minutes after her father’s death. 

Ae Cha raised her head to look at the man, studying him intently. Her eyes eventually locked with his cold, ashen eyes and it sent a shiver down her spine. There was something terrifyingly chilling about the man in front of her, but, she couldn’t place what it was.

_Should she run away?_

“What do I do now? I’m all alone,” Ae Cha’s voice cracked as her eyes began to water with tears threatening to fall. As much as she wanted to run, she couldn’t. She had nowhere to go.

The man’s ash-colored eyes glinted as he pulled the leather briefcase toward him. Ae Cha tilted her head in curiosity as the man unlocked the briefcase, revealing a large stack of documents.  
  
“I just got off of the phone with your father’s boss, and chairman of the company. Mr. Han is very upset. ,” A menacing smirk grew on his face as he reached for his leather briefcase. He set the bag on his lap and flipped the briefcases’ locking mechanisms. Ae Cha watched him with curiosity.  


“If news of your poor father’s death came out, it would be terrible for business,” he added, pulling out a stack of paperwork and a pen. “You don’t want to be the reason one of the biggest international companies failed, would you?  God forbid what could happen to you being all alone in the country now.”

Ae Cha’s eyes widened at his words. “H-How did you know that?”

The man ran his hands through his hair as he let out a chuckle. “Your father told me all about you. You poor little girl. You really are all alone here, and unliked by so many people. There are articles about you everywhere. You will be eaten alive by this country if word got out that your father is the reason why a successful company like C&R failed.”

The girl felt her heart shatter again in a million pieces. It was true. All of it. Why did this have to happen? Why now? This man was right. She was a barely an adult in South Korea with nowhere or no one to go to. Ae Cha hung her shoulders in defeat, her eyes again staring at the floorboard.

A smirk spread across the lips of the male as he watched in delight the girl fall further into sorrow. He was the predator and she was the prey. And lucky for him this young girl stupidly fell into his trap.

The man placed his hand gently on her thigh, his thumb stroking soft, pliant flesh. He took in how she flinched when his hand rested, and wondered how else she would react to what he had planned to do.  He was going to enjoy playing with her until Lee Han-Sol gave him information about NIS. Plans of what he could do to her ran through his mind, and felt his loins heating with pleasure.  
  
“Let me handle everything from now on, babydoll. I’ll take good care of you.”

Ae Cha’s eyes watered as she was forced into very same limousine three years later with her hands still tightly held together by Sim Yeong-Ho’s firm grasp.  Her heart constricted with panic in her chest as she was tossed into the backseat like a ragdoll. The door quickly slammed shortly afterward and she felt a firm grip on the back of her neck, pushing her face against the glass window.

As the car drove away, a bright light flashed behind them and grabbed her attention. Her eyes widened as embers flew into the sky, smoke smoldering in the air which became further and further away.

And then it was pitch black terrain. There was no sight of the villa.

_No. No. No. This can’t be happening! I need to get out of here!_

* * *

All of a sudden, her lungs ached to breathe. She opened her mouth to get precious air, but coughed as thick smoke went into her throat instead. A sharp pain shot up from her midsection as she coughed, roughly pulling her mind into consciousness.

Instinctively, she tried to move her fingers, and then her arms. She almost sighed in relief to find that nothing seemed to be broken, then she tried to move her legs. It didn't hurt, but her movement was restricted.

Something hard and heavy was on top of her, and her only source of air was quickly filling up with smoke.

She slowly opened her eyes, but found that her vision was heavily clouded. An afterimage burned into her retinas and she couldn't make sense of her surroundings. She coughed as smoke entered her lungs once more, and groaned as the expected pain shot up from her midsection.

Carefully, she dug her elbows into the earth beneath her and tried to squeeze herself out of her entrapment. She winced in pain as her injury seemed to have been aggravated by the sudden force that knocked her over.

Once she has freed her upper body, she finally drew quick, short breaths, coughing every now and then from the smoke. Her eyes have been gradually readjusting back to the darkness of the night, and her heart almost stopped at the sight before her.

The darkness was bathed in dim orange light. Shadows flickered as her mind finally registered the subtle heat that she felt behind her was fire. Pieces of charred wood scattered all over her, some still smoldering in flames.

Panic started to settle at the pit of her stomach as she realized what just happened. Her eyes nervously darted around, trying to find any signs of her companions.

“Ae Cha! Saeyoung! Saeran! Vandy!” She called out, her voice seemed as if it was being devoured by the flame that engulfed the front of the house. Her eyes watched in horror as the wooden railings on the patio burned, and the large window of the living room shattered. She turned her torso around to grab at what looked like one of the doors of the main entrance that pinned her to the ground, and tried her best to push it off her, but the pain in her midsection almost sent her mind reeling.

“Reine!” A familiar voice called out, and her heart almost leapt in relief to see Saeyoung and his guest, albeit covered in soot, were unharmed for the most part.

“Get this off me, please,” she breathlessly requested, and Saeyoung immediately took off his jacket to douse the lingering flames that burned on the far end of the wooden door, then draped it over one end to keep his hands from getting burnt as he lifted the door up and over, freeing Reine from its weight.

The guest crouched and offered his hand to her, which she thankfully took. Her legs do not seem to be injured except for painful bruising, but her old injury almost had her doubling over in pain.

“Can you stand?” the man asked.

“Trying,” she responded, and her hand grabbed onto his shoulder for support until she was finally standing. “Thank you…?”

“Tom,” he answered.

Reine's eyes darted around. She has not seen her sister yet. Worry slithered into her stomach as she stared at the burning house in horror.

“Ae Cha,” she spoke, panic evident in her voice. “Where's Ae Cha?!”

“She's been taken.”

Reine immediately turned towards the voice that came from behind the house, and curiously, in the darkness, a flash of white hair and glowing green eyes registered in her vision.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung called.

“Taken? Where?”

Reine’s vision, however, trailed behind Saeran and she felt relief to see Vanderwood, his hazel eyes burning with anger. He casually tossed his black duffel bag on the ground, and opened the zipper to reveal several handguns, firearm magazines and boxes of bullets.

“We've been had,” he finally spoke, and his eyes trailed over at Tom, who stood beside Reine. “Was this the reason why you came up here?”\

Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. But I was a little too late.”

Vanderwood shot him a piercing glare, but then turned to Reine. “A quad has taken her, it seems. We should be able to catch up, if any of the cars can still be driven.”

“A car would be too slow,” Saeran spoke, which made everyone turn to his direction. His eyes still emanated an eerie green glow that somewhat unnerved Reine, the look in his eyes reminded her of a wild predatory animal.

“Reine.”

Reine looked up at him as she picked out one of the 9mm pistols from the duffel bag. She found it odd that she wasn't looking at her. Her gaze trailed to where his eyes laid and found a toppled motorbike, still relatively unharmed and useable.

“Drive.”

Without a second thought, she placed the gun on the small of her back, held by the band of her pants. She effortlessly pulled the bike upright, and her right leg went up and over as soon as her finger pressed to start the engine.

“Wait,” Tom called out. “You're hurt--”

“I don't give a shit,” Reine retorted, and then her eyes settled on Saeran, who didn't need words to know what needed to be done. He took the space behind Reine, while his hands held two Desert Eagles.

Vanderwood strode towards the pair. “Hey, where do you think you’re--”

Reine revved the engine and before anyone could even get close to stopping them, all that was left behind was dust, and the sound of the 400cc engine in the distance.


	62. Act 1 - Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains scenes and descriptions which may be triggering for some. Reader discretion is advised.

“Oh my God! Millions of dollars just went up in smoke!” Eva exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her sides as she giggled uncontrollably. She pushed the chair away from the desk using her her legs and then spun around.  “This is hilarious!”

Once the chair stopped spinning, Eva pulled herself to the desk again. She gazed up to the monitor again, her eyes lighting up as she admired the flames on the current camera feed she was watching. “I should thank that pathetic God for his placement on these cameras if he survives,” Eva smirked.

Eva reveled the moment of peace and quiet she had to herself, taking a moment to yank the ties holding her crimson hair up in pigtails. It has been nonstop since her Savior requested assistance with cleaning up Sim Yeong-Ho’s fucking mess.

It’s been at least three months since Eva spent more than a few minutes with her girlfriend Mira.  That moment was short lived when they confronted the blonde haired boy who ran the cafe for Ae Cha and the narcissistic actor on the streets of Seoul.

God, she missed her beautiful Mira. _Her kitten._

But tonight, after this mission was completed, the Savior promised Mira would be flown to Seoul to spend time with Eva. After that, Eva needed to return to Canada to finish the programming the databases needed for mass production of the more palatable form of the elixir to Paradise.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eva raised her eyebrow at the sudden intrusion.  “Who could that be?” she murmured under her breath as she tied her hair into pigtails once more and rolled her eyes. It’s probably one of those _annoying_ Disciples who have been watching over her every move.

“Eva, may I come in?”  
  
Eva’s eyes widened in surprise at the voice and she felt a waft of anxiety suddenly fall over her from the familiar voice. Her eyes darted toward all of the empty drink containers on her desk, and she quickly shoved them off the desk, falling to the ground.

_No. Not now!_

Without warning, the door opened and the clicking sound of heels followed. Eva took a deep breath and slowly spun her chair around, a tense smile spread across her lips realizing who the familiar voice was.

“Savior, you’re here. What a surprise!” Eva greeted. “I-I didn’t know you were returning to South Korea--”

Rika smiled at Eva, and then approached the younger girl. “I apologize for the intrusion, but, I hope you understand I need to ensure this plan goes without failure,” Rika said as she reached out to pat Eva’s head.

“N-no! I understand!” Eva waved her hands in reassurance. She smiled eagerly and leaned to her side to look behind Rika. “Savior, is Mira with you?”

Rika’s smile slowly faded away and was replaced with lips pursed together. She gazed down upon Eva with disappointed eyes. “Eva... Mira was sent to Canada tonight in my absence.”

Rika slowly ran her finger through a strand of Eva’s hair. “Mira would be too much of a distraction for you right now. I need all of your concentration right now with ensuring those two girls are eliminated. I can count on you… right, Eva? Unknown betrayed me. Sim Yeong-Ho betrayed me. I don’t know would happen if my precious Eva betrayed me.”

Eva’s glance instantly fell to the floor at the news of Mira being sent to Canada. She let out a sigh as tears formed along the side of her eyes. “You can count on me, Savior,” Eva’s voice cracked.

“Good,” Rika ruffled Eva’s hair.  “There may be a promotion in your future.”

“There’s just one more thing I need you to also do tonight,” the blonde-haired woman added as she glared at the monitors behind Eva. She studied the burning villa intently.  “Can you retrieve Jumin Han’s schedule for the next week? I need to pay a dear old friend a visit.”

* * *

A pair of headlights illuminated the inky blackness of the mountain trail; dust from the gravel trailing behind the black Jeep Wrangler that expertly negotiated the uphill road.

The vehicle pulled over to a complete stop a couple of feet before the perimeter gate, which seemed to be too dark and quiet for a supposed checkpoint. Upon closer inspection, as the vehicle's headlights illuminated the gate, it appeared that the perimeter guards were unconscious.

Shortly after the initial observation, the Jeep’s headlights and engine were turned off, and both driver and passenger doors opened.

The driver stood to look over the entire perimeter. His age is apparent in the lines that peppered his eyes and forehead, and his salt-and-pepper hair that was tied in a low ponytail. Despite his age, he stood straight and his lean muscles rippled under the tight tactical gear as he adjusted the strap of his assault rifle.

His trained eyes noticed an odd glint coming from the darkness of the forest, and deduced it came from a familiar object--cameras, dozens of them, dotted almost the entire perimeter, and sighed to himself.

“All this security, and someone still managed to breach it,” he commented.

His passenger groaned as he rolled his big, muscular shoulders backward, apparently easing the tightness from being in a small, confined space for a prolonged period of time. He towered several inches above his companion, and age is also apparent in the lines on his features. He sported a thick, but carefully maintained, beard; and his head was completely bald.

“All that money from the boss, and you just _had_ to get a damn Wrangler. My shoulders are stiff as morning wood,” he replied as he cracked his neck to get rid of the tension.

“You are a gross piece of shit,” the man with the silver hair commented as he slammed the door shut.

After closing the passenger door, the bigger man chuckled as he hoisted the rifle on top of his burly shoulder. “Eh, you're not wrong.”

Thunder rolled overhead, and was followed by a steady downpour of rain. The two men sprinted towards the shelter of the perimeter post, and both of them crouched to inspect the bodies on the ground. Despite their apparent state, none of them seemed to be dead, but were darted; one of the guards still had the dart planted on his neck.

Without warning, the sound of an explosion ripped through the quietness of the night. Both men immediately turned towards the direction of the blast, their rifles ready.

The bigger man let out a whistle and shook his head. “Looks like the boss wasn't kidding after all,” he commented.

The long-haired man made one last check on the pouches that were attached to his pistol belt, feeling them one by one to ensure that he had enough ammunition. He was mirrored by his companion, and once satisfied, they stepped through the perimeter post and slipped into the cloak of darkness.

* * *

“Do you see anyone out there, Vandy?”

A voice came from what used to be the living room one floor down, and his trained eyes spied through the scope mounted on the rifle. Rain had just come in a steady downpour, thankfully aiding to control the fire from the explosion. However, the amount of steam from the burning embers impair his vision; billows of white steam clouding the pristine lens of the scope.

“Not with the sauna around,” he replied.

The steady sound of rain didn't help pick out the sounds from the surrounding area, too; at this point it would be nearly impossible for them to detect movement unless it's a few feet away. If he could only get to _any_ computer, he could hook up on the cameras he placed around the villa to get a visual...but it's impossible now, as the control room was part of the casualties in the earlier explosion.

“Saeyoung,” Vanderwood called out, his eye still peering through the scope. “I got visual. A Quad.”

Saeyoung audibly groaned and slammed the loaded magazine into his handgun and squatted down low, hiding himself behind the sturdy stone wall of what had been the living room. Thank God for six inches of stone masonry; it had survived the earlier blast, providing them with some sort of cover.

“How far?” He answered.

“Three hundred meters,” Vanderwood answered. “Fucking foliage can't get me a clear shot. I'll try to cover as much as I can.”

“Is it a good idea to fight them off here?” Tom asked as he took cover in another part of the stone wall near Saeyoung. “Three of us won't be able to fight them off alone.”

“We can't fucking run,” Saeyoung snapped. “They'll just regroup and it'll be bad if they catch on with Reine and Saeran.”

As soon as Saeyoung stopped talking, the first of the Quad stepped into the clearing. The man was tall and bulky, and wore a black suit and tie. Thick beard covered his jaw, and his black hair seemed clean and well-kept. In the eyes of outsiders he would have seemed like a normal guy in a suit, but little do people know that these men are machines that exist for one sole purpose--to kill.

This was an opportunity for Vanderwood to get a clear shot. He took aim and fired, and clearly hit the man on his chest. The man staggered back as the impact of the bullet hit him, his blood splattered on the ground beneath him to be washed away by rain.

But to their horror, the man remained upright, and took another step forward.

“Holy shit,” Tom exclaimed. “That was a huge bullet! What are these things?!”

“Killing machines,” Saeyoung answered. “If we can't kill them, then we need to at least slow them down!”

At this point, a second member of the Quad stepped into the clearing, and to Tom's surprise and dread, the man looked _exactly like the first one._

“Duplicated Quads,” Tom muttered. “I knew of them, but definitely not duplicated ones!”

Saeyoung gritted his teeth in an attempt to still his raging heartbeat, and positioned the barrel of his handgun on top of the low wall while keeping his head out of sight. A part of his mind wanted to question him on how much he knew about Duplicates, but they had more pressing matters at hand.

“They got their hands on a particularly hardy one to duplicate, too,” he whispered. “Damn it!”

The second quad reached inside his coat and pulled out an automatic handgun, and fired at the general direction of the house. The bullet landed near Saeyoung, and he took a shot towards the man in return. The shot hit the man's shoulder, but besides from staggering backward a little, it seemed to not have any significant effect.

The third and fourth ones stepped into the clearing, and all four of them started firing at where Saeyoung and Tom were hidden. A whizzing sound zipped through the air as Vanderwood took another shot, and found its mark on one of the men’s on the head. The man finally fell to the ground.

The sense of victory was short-lived as the other three members of the Quad detected the hidden attacker. One of them took aim at where Vanderwood was hiding and opened fire.

“Shit! Vandy!” Saeyoung exclaimed, and made a move to run to where Vanderwood was hiding, but Tom's hand grabbed the hood of his jacket, pulling him back.

“Are you an idiot?!” Tom hissed under his breath.

Saeyoung shook his head and carefully aimed his gun. The beads of water that collected on the lens of his glasses were a pain; he couldn't see very well through the steady downpour of rain. He took another shot, aiming for the head, but the shot landed on the man's shoulder, which they knew did not have any effect.

Tom was about to take his own aim when quad suddenly sprang into a run and spread into two groups, one circled to their right and the other to the left, guns drawn. Without warning, a rain of bullets from two directions made Saeyoung and Tom immediately go into a crouch as the deadly projectiles ricocheted off the thick stone wall that protected them, covering them with dust and broken fragments of stone.

When the onslaught of bullets died down, Saeyoung turned to Tom to check on him, and was relieved to see him crouched on a similar manner, and unhurt. A shot landed just mere inches from Saeyoung's foot, and he instinctively drew his gun and took a quick shot at the man that stood behind the informant.

They needed to find a defensible spot. Saeyoung’s eyes frantically wandered around what remained of the house, and an image of its blueprint came to his mind. The lower floors were open, and they need to get to higher ground before they could get to the accessible spot at the rear.

The stairs had been charred and blown to pieces, but the sturdy stone floor of the mezzanine was easily within reach. If he could only find an opportunity to jump and leap off the wall…

Suddenly, another shot was fired from inside the house, and he felt relief wash over him as Vanderwood held the rifle in his hand, his eyes keeping close watch.

“Get up here,” he commanded. “I'll cover you.”

Another rain of bullets bounced off the stone wall, prompting Tom and Saeyoung to duck and cover their heads with their hands. Chips of concrete and stone hailed from every direction, and this was a prompt for Vanderwood to put his sniper rifle down. He then reached at the gun holster on his left leg, returning shots towards the Quad member in sight.  Unfortunately, the killer ducked and evaded the shots, and disappeared into the darkness once more.

Using this opportunity, Saeyoung took a few steps back to run towards the wall. At the right moment, he launched himself against the vertical surface, then used the momentum to kick the wall with his right foot so he could grab onto the mezzanine floor. His feet dangled on the empty space under him, and had difficulty lifting himself to go up and over. He felt a firm grip on his legs. Tom hoisted him upwards, which allowed him to get his elbows on the second floor and swung his legs so he could climb over.

Without warning, more bullets came, and all three ducked under the protection of the stone walls from the unrelenting assault. Vanderwood gritted his teeth and fired several shots once again, trying his hardest to cover for the two.

Once the barrage of bullets stopped, Saeyoung turned towards Tom and extended his hand. “Take my hand!”

Tom looked up at Saeyoung’s outstretched hand, but made no effort to reach out. The sound of Vanderwood’s constant firing filled the confused yet tense silence between the two, and Saeyoung groaned in frustration and extended his hand even further.

“Tom!” he called out, impatient. “Take my hand, dammit!”

“Give me the data, Saeyoung,” Tom answered, raising his voice to be heard above the gunshots.

“The fuck are you trying to pull?! Grab my hand or you’ll get killed!” Saeyoung retorted.

“There will be more coming,” Tom reasoned. “We’ll all get killed if I don’t get NIS to back us up. Give me the data!”

Saeyoung gritted his teeth with the anger that boiled in the pit of his stomach. His amber eyes stared defiantly at the informant, and pulled out his own gun. He clenched his jaw in suppressed rage; the gun’s muzzle aimed straight at Tom’s head. “Tell them I’m holding onto it, then,” he spoke. “Tell them to get the fuck in here, and _then_ I’ll think about handing it over.”

Tom immediately ducked when he heard footsteps behind him, and soon enough, a barrage of bullets came once again, which made Saeyoung and Vanderwood retreat back against the wall. Vanderwood expertly fired back, but none of his shots are making the mark as he intended to merely keep the Quad at bay.

“Do you honestly think they’ll just come sweep over and save the girls if we get killed here?! How naive can you be?” Tom shouted from below as soon as the wave of gunfire was over.

“Sorry to bust into your brotherly bonding moment,” Vanderwood interrupted. “I’m running out of fucking bullets! Just hand him the data!”

Saeyoung turned to Vanderwood, disbelief painted on his face. “Are you out of your mind?!”

Vanderwood met his eyes for the first time that night, albeit briefly. He looked out into the darkness, his trained eyes scouring the darkness of the forest for any immediate sign of the Quad. “Are you going to defy the old man’s last request?”

Saeyoung gritted his teeth in frustration as the file’s contact information flashed into his mind. Lee Han-Sol intended for Ae Cha to leave the data to Tom, and supposedly, place Ae Cha under Tom’s care.

He was immediately pulled from his thoughts when Vanderwood fired another series of shots, and ducked behind the wall to eject the empty magazine and reload his handgun. “For fuck’s sake, Saeyoung! Just give it!”

Saeyoung dipped his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out a USB flash drive. He tossed it to the informant below, which was caught deftly.

“You dare double-cross me, and I will end you,” he warned.

Tom nodded and turned towards the clearing. “Cover me, I’ll disappear in the forest.”

Without a word, Saeyoung gripped his handgun and fired at the nearest assailant as he watched his friend disappear into the shadows.

* * *

Cold water whipped painfully on Reine's cheeks, some getting into her eyes every now and then. The rain water seeped through her clothes as the steady downpour soaked her to the bone; her hands almost lost all feeling as she willfully fought the biting cold.

The road was slippery and the small flowing streams almost made her lose control of the bike as it glided over the small puddles that collected on the paved concrete. She kept her eyes locked onto the mountain road; the feeble light from the motorcycle headlight barely able to illuminate the road before her.

All around there was an expanse of darkness, and no trace of light other than the faint red tail lights of two cars that were driving just as fast way ahead of them.

However, growing up in the harsh, snowy environment of Winnipeg gave Reine enough experience in driving through treacherous roads. This danger, this cold was _nothing_ compared to the fear she felt in the pit of her stomach, and the rush of adrenaline made her body pay no heed to the onslaught of rain and wind.

She heard the faint sound of a gun slider clicking from behind her, which meant Saeran was getting ready to shoot. With the speed they were going, they are bound to catch up to them as the roads get to curve tightly in just a few more hundred meters from where the two cars were, which meant they have to slow down. Reine revved the engine and made more haste, this time leaning forward to give Saeran room to maneuver.

“Three on the second car,” Saeran warned, his voice barely audible with the rain, engine, and wind. “I'll engage them--go after Ae Cha,” he instructed.

Reine had no choice but to agree. She focused her attention on driving to catch up to her sister’s abductors.

“Got it. Don’t fall off now!”

The motorcycle engine roared in renewed life as Reine increased speed; her wet hair whipping against the wind. The straight stretch of road before her was an advantage, and the upward incline helped disperse most of the water that would have been dangerous puddles on slippery concrete.

As expected, the cars’ tail lights brightened as their respective drivers had to step on the brakes to negotiate the tightly twisting curves on the mountain road. Encouraged, she maintained speed, only to see a tiny light that flashed for a split second before she was made conscious of the cracking sound and something that whizzed by.

“Shit,” she exclaimed as she realized that they were being shot at.

She felt Saeran legs tighten on the bike, trying to anchor himself. With her head kept low, she felt him take aim for the rear escort right above her.

Reine switched the bike’s headlights on high beam, as the contrast of the bright light would cloak them in darkness behind it, plus it would be advantageous if they could see farther ahead. She understood that it will give their position, but she would have to count on the fact that the gunman’s aim would be shaky at best due to the constant movement of the vehicle.

Without warning, Saeran fired his first shot, the sound of the ignition at the gun’s barrel almost deafening. She witnessed the car before them, just a little less than two hundred meters away from them now, slightly swerved but righted itself. With the beam of the bike’s headlight, she could make out two gunmen seated on the back seat; one aimed at them through the window, while another had a rifle aimed at them through the car’s sunroof.

“Can you get close?” Saeran asked, almost too calmly.

Getting close meant she would need to accelerate and negotiate the curve up ahead. She wasn’t sure if the right side of the road curving left was the mountainside, or a deep ravine; the sky could only offer the silhouette of the landscape like ragged edges of black ink against the reddish hue of the sky. What was right ahead was just a vast expanse of inky blackness, and Reine hoped that it was the mountainside in case she skids on negotiating the curve.

Throwing her fears aside, Reine accelerated despite the approach on the curve, hoping against hope that the tires of the bike would hold onto the road as she did so.

“Here goes nothing!” she half-shouted as the concrete barrier approached ever so quickly.

As the bike finally went towards the curve, she pressed the hand lever on her right grip for the front brakes, and steered it slightly towards the left along with the curve while applying a smaller force on the rear brakes. This caused the back wheel to slightly drift on the slippery road, then she tilted her body in the opposite direction to regain balance.

She held her breath the entire time she and Saeran negotiated the curve while maintaining speed. The second car with the gunmen was almost within jumping reach, and Saeran started to open fire. The bullets bore holes on the car’s metal body, and Saeran’s relentless barrage of bullets made both gunmen duck for cover.

The road curved sharply towards the right, and Reine applied the same technique but her steering overcompensated and caused the bike to almost go offroad. However, Reine used this little mishap to her advantage by cutting a straight line offroad, which, when the bike finally ended up back on the concrete road, they were side by side with the car.

Another shot was fired by Saeran, followed by a groan in pain. She knew Saeran managed to shoot one of them, leaving them with another gunman.

A bullet whizzed past her; she swore she felt the hot air from the projectile on her cheek. Reine ducked while keeping her eyes on the road, and decided to trust Saeran on taking care of the remaining two threats in the car. Her eyes glanced towards the first car, where Ae Cha was in, but this delay from the quad already set them far away.

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath.

She almost shrieked when she felt the bike wobble, and heard a loud crash on the car beside her. She took a quick side glance and was surprised to see Saeran perched on top of the car, one of his hands clutched tightly on the opened sunroof. He fired three shots on the car’s rear window, causing the glass to shatter.

“Saeran!” she called out.

Saeran took one glance at her, and he shouted, commanding.

“Go!”

Reine took a deep breath and revved the engine once more, leaving Saeran and the two Quad members. Worry slithered in her heart, but there was no other way. She shook her head and focused her attention back on the road, and onto chasing after the red lights that zipped through the mountain road.

She will never forget the pair of glowing mint green eyes in the darkness behind her.

* * *

Ae Cha watched the dark terrain pass a high rate of speed from the vehicle window in horror. Rain pelted the car with great intensity as it continued its track down the mountain trail. Ae Cha spotted a set of headlights following behind the car she was in briefly before the lights suddenly disappeared.

Ae Cha’s chest constricted with fear as thoughts raced through her mind. Reine. Saeyoung. Saeran. Vanderwood. Were they okay? What if they were injured? What… if they didn’t survive the blast? Ae Cha’s sniffled and shook her head in disbelief. She forced the tears threatening to spill from her eyes back. There was no time to cry.

Ae Cha understood the gravity of the situation as it sunk into the pit of her stomach. There was a real possibility _she could die_ by the hands of the man who kept her in invisible chains for three years tonight.  Saeyoung and Saeran were right all along.  Facing Sim Yeong-ho was too dangerous, after all. She wished she had a chance to tell them she’s sorry for not listening.

_No. I still have time! I need to get out of this car!_

Goosebumps rose on her bare arms as she felt unwelcome fingers run through her hair. Ae Cha scooted closer to the car door, leaning forward in an attempt to get his hand off of her.  Suddenly the grip of the other hand holding her tiny hands behind her back was removed, but, she was quickly spun around with Sim Yeong-Ho’s hands now holding onto her shoulders tightly. Each finger dug into her skin, causing the girl to wince.

Before the girl could react, the duct tape on her mouth was quickly ripped from her mouth which made Ae Cha cry out. Her lips were swollen, chapped, and throbbing with pain. Her eyes burned with fiery rage as she glared at her captor, her lips pursed together.

“Get your fucking hands off of me!” Ae Cha huffed.  


She felt the sudden force of the car door behind her as Yeong-Ho’s fingers abruptly wrapped around her tiny neck, choking her. She clutched at his arm, her nails dug into his skin in an effort to get him to let her breathe. But he held her fast, and her hands so desperately sought every possible way to try loosen the man's death grip on her neck.

“Let me take a good look at you, my little poppet,” Yeong-Ho cooed, his voice soft and sickly sweet. He moved closer to her to see her properly in the dim light of the car, and felt his entire body tingle with delight to see her lying on her back, sprawled, _helpless._ He gently--almost _lovingly_ \--swept her hair away from her face, and felt a rush in his loins as her wide golden eyes glared defiantly.

“I told you, didn't I?” He inched ever closer, and Ae Cha almost gagged at the sickening smell of Absinthe and cigarettes on his breath. “You are _mine_.”

Ae Cha’s head became lightheaded and her chest began to ache; a sign her body was struggling for air. She could almost taste the foul odor permeating from each hot breath.

“Go to Hell you son of a bitch!” she retorted, spitting in Sim Yeong-Ho’s eye as his head inched closer to hers. Without thinking, the girl acted on instinct and reached out to claw into the side of his face.

Yeong-Ho instinctively tried to move away from Ae Cha’s attack, but the cramped space in the car didn't give him enough space. He felt her nails scrape on his skin, causing him to yelp in pain and use his hand on her neck to push himself away from her.

The next thing he felt was the sting on his cheek where his skin was scraped raw, and his entire body shook with rage. Without thinking, he slammed the back of his right hand across her cheek, which caused her to almost completely fall off the back seat and into the space between the driver's seat.

His left hand grabbed a fistful of her hair to pull her back into place, and immediately he felt the painful pang of guilt when he saw blood at the side of her lower lip. He pulled her to sit up facing him, tugging at her hair to pull her head back for him to inspect her.

“So sorry, so sorry,” he spoke, his voice quivered in excruciating pain. His right hand reached to caress her cheek; his thumb gently stroked the side of her face. The touch was so gentle it was almost _loving_ , and his fingers trembled against her skin. “Be a good girl now... you'll be a good girl, wouldn't you, baby doll?”

Ae Cha stared at the man, bewildered as her heart raced in fear. Her eyes glazed over, and a stray tear rolled down her cheek from the pain. The girl’s stomach knotted as she felt his touch on her skin. She then deftly batted Sim Yeong-ho’s hand away from her.

“Don’t touch me,” she quipped and then reached to pull her long tresses out of his grip. “You’re a monster!”

Her eyes darted around the small space, contemplating a plan of her escape. _There just had to be a way to get out_ , she thought to herself.

Yeong-Ho couldn't keep laughter from erupting from his lips. His shoulders shook as he watched her try to break free from his grasp; her little hands doing their hardest to loosen his grip.

“ _Monster?_ You willfully came back to me, little poppet, every single time,” he mocked; the faint glow in his eyes and the blood marks on his cheek stood out in the darkness.

“Have you forgotten? You'd come back to your father's apartment, every single time, just as you were told,” he spoke, softly. His left hand let go of her hair and gently trailed down her shoulder down to her right arm, to grip her wrist tightly.

“But right now, you're being a bad, _bad girl._ ”

His right hand grabbed her left wrist so quickly that Ae Cha had no time to react. Yeong-Ho held both her small wrists together with his right hand and pinned them over her head.

“You think you'll get away from what you really are?” He spoke with an amused tone, followed by a low, menacing chuckle. “You are _trash_ . Society has eaten and regurgitated you, and _they_ will consume and spit you out, too...just like everybody else.”

Yeong-Ho inched closer to her ear, his breath sent chills down to Ae Cha’s spine. “But I am sent to _save_ you, my dear babydoll. _I will take you to Paradise._ ”

His hand dipped into his coat pocket and produced a small vial with a green, syrupy liquid inside. Yeong-Ho dangled the vial before her eyes as he stared at it with apparent reverence. “This is your salvation, Ae Cha...and you will be completely _mine_.”

Yeong-Ho placed the vial’s lid in between his teeth and snapped the rubber stopper off, then roughly pressed the mouth of the vial on her lips, almost forcing them open.

Ae Cha’s eyes widened at the unknown substance being forced into her mouth. The aroma from the vial was sickening sweet like a diabolical hybrid of ammonia and cotton candy.  Ae Cha shook her head repeatedly and jerked back in the seat.

She continued squirming in the seat, biting her lower lip as hard as possible to keep the ingesting the liquid. Panic ran through the course of her veins, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. Ae Cha pulled both of her legs in front of her as she continued jerking backward using all of her might and flexibility against Sim Yeong-Ho’s strength, her arm muscles aching because of the unnatural direction they were being contorted into.

Once Ae Cha brought both legs in front of her, she lifted her leg swiftly to knock Sim Yeong-Ho’s hand away from her face, kicking the vial out of his hand. The liquid spilled all over Ae Cha, dripping down her tank top. Before Sim Yeong-Ho could react Ae Cha used both of her legs with all of her force to kick her captor backward, knocking him into the back seat.  
  
Ae Cha fell back, her head slamming against the car door. The girl let out a small yelp from fall. Without a moment to spare, Ae Cha quickly sat up and scrambled toward the space between the driver’s seat with stars in her vision.  
  
She frantically lunged forward toward the steering wheel of the car. Paying no attention to the driver, her hands grabbed onto the steering wheel. Instead of turning clockwise to cause the car to spin out, the girl turned counterclockwise by mistake.

This choice would have grave consequences.  
  
“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh shit!” Ae Cha yelled out and wrapped her arms around the back of the passenger seat's headrest as she felt the car begin to spin out of control. Her stomach filled with dread.

The sound of tires screeching on asphalt filled the air. The car shook violently as the bumper slammed on the concrete barricade to their left, which almost dislodged Ae Cha from her hold on the passenger seat. The driver tried to recover the overcompensation, but it was too late; Ae Cha stared at the windshield in horror as the hood of the car tilted upwards, and all that was before them was the red night sky.

The sensation of weightlessness came, and then a violent slam that almost knocked the wind out of her. Suddenly, there was glass everywhere; and Ae Cha instinctively hid her face behind the passenger seat. The car shook for what seemed like forever; but Ae Cha did everything not to let go of the only thing she was anchored onto.

The movement went into an abrupt stop with a loud crash, and Ae Cha’s body was pulled by gravity towards the car's ceiling. She was suddenly aware of the sudden, sharp pain on her elbow as it got trapped in between the car's body and the seat.

Before she could even make sense of what happened, the only source of light flickered twice before finally going out, wrapping Ae Cha in the shroud of absolute darkness.


	63. Act 1 - Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! So sorry for the sudden disappearance, November was extremely busy for both Jyl and I. Thankfully it seems our personal schedules are finally shifting toward allowing us some more free time to write. 
> 
> We really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let us know what you think in the comment section below.

Eva’s eyes widened in disbelief as the camera feed streaming from Sim Yeong-Ho’s suit turned into nothing more than static. “That little _bitch_ ,” Eva scoffed and leaned forward in her seat. Her fingertips rapidly tapped keystrokes on her keyboard as her lips pursed together, frustration growing as the feed did not return to the screen after several attempts.

Rika stood behind Eva, watching over the younger girl’s shoulder.  Her eyebrow raised when noticing the now offline camera feed.  “Is something the matter?” Rika asked, crossing her arms.  Her emerald eyes flickered with curiosity.

“N-No! No, Savior. Nothing's the matter,” Eva tried to reassure as she made a quick glance toward the satellite imagery on her screen, however, once she locked eyes with Rika her eyes flickered with panic. “There appears to be a minor anomaly.”

“What type of anomaly?” Rika pressed, her tone growing impatient.

“Well...” Eva sunk in her seat, her shoulders slumping over with disappointment.  “GPS coordinates for the vehicle carrying Sim Yeong-Ho and the younger girl abruptly stopped moving. Based on satellite imagery, it appears the vehicle crashed.”   

Eva bit her lip and held her breath as she waited for a response from her Savior. The tension in the room caused her stomach to churn. The last thing Eva ever wanted to do was disappoint her Savior.

Now she will never get to see Mira. She was sure of it.

Rika quietly watched Eva’s body language and grinned. It was so easy to manipulate Eva. It reminded Rika of the days when Saeran was by her side.

“This should be a very important lesson for you,” Rika spoke quietly and reached out to ruffle Eva’s hair. “You are one of the brightest hackers in the world. Don’t let human emotions cloud your judgment.”

Eva’s eyes lowered to the floor, accepting her Savior’s words. As much as she missed Mira, maybe if focused a little more on the operation then perhaps the car accident wouldn’t have happened. God. She felt so foolish for letting her love of Mira get in the way of everything… again.

“Yes, My Savior…” Eva replied, holding back tears.

“Good girl,” Rika cooed, running her fingers gingerly through crimson locks. “Was this the only anomaly? What about the second vehicle?”

“GPS tracking has ceased. Unknown is likely engaging with three members of the Quad at this moment.”

“Excellent,” Rika patted Eva’s head and stepped back. A smile spread across her lips.  “I will pray to Magenta our Unknown will realize after tonight where he really belongs. We still have a lot of work to get done.”

Eva gazed up to watch Rika turn away and slowly walked to the door. “Where are you going, Savior?” Eva asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

Rika stopped in her steps, but did not turn around. “I need to pay my respects to someone who left my side too soon,” she answered and opened the door.  

“Keep me updated on the operation. I believe in you.”

* * *

“Assistant Kang.”

Jaehee abruptly turned toward Jumin, who was busy strapping his shoulder holster in place; his fingers pulling on the strap to adjust it to fit snugly against his body.

“Please keep Zen and Yoosung safe,” he said as he turned toward the coat rack and picked up the suit jacket he was wearing earlier. “They are not to get off the chopper if we get there in the middle of a fight.”

Jaehee sighed and walked over to her boss, straightening his suit collar at the back. She sighed and stepped back, and watched as he turned around to face her.

“Do we really need to take them with us?” Jaehee inquired, genuine concern reflected in her brown eyes.

“Do you honestly think we can make them stay back?” Jumin interjected.

He turned towards his gun that laid on top of his desk. Somehow it gave him an ominous feeling, knowing that he might have to use this gun once more; and the dreadful feeling of bile rising to his throat reminded him that depending on how the situation was, he might have to take another life. During the last incident in C&R he made a conscious and consistent effort not to take a single life, but tonight…

“Besides,” he spoke, willing his dark thoughts away. “They are RFA. There are truths they must see for themselves, even if it's painful.”

“You mean Yoosung?”

“Both of them. We've been trying to keep them out of the dirty business, but they both need to see everything with their own eyes at some point.”

Jaehee sighed and watched as Jumin unloaded his gun's magazine to inspect the bullets and the gun's barrel. “What if they get in trouble?”

Jumin turned his gaze towards his assistant, then back to his gun. He replaced the magazine and turned the safety switch on. “That's why you're here,” he replied. “I'm counting on you.”

 

* * *

The scent of strawberries, cream and Lee Han-Sol’s signature cologne filled  the apartment room and surrounded Ae Cha. An overwhelming sense of relief washed over the girl as she gazed up to her father standing in front of her with a plate of strawberry cake in his hand.

She loved his cake. It was a recipe they made together ever since she was a young child.  

Ae Cha smiled as she reached for the plate. She chuckled at the sight of her father; a corporate executive wearing his business suit with a pink apron draped around his neck. However, she grew silent once she had a firm grip of the plate in her hand.

“What’s wrong, Cha-Cha?” Han-Sol asked.

Ae Cha blinked a couple times as she felt panic creeping into her chest. She couldn’t quite pinpoint why she felt fear and it left the girl unsettled. Ae Cha’s eyes wandered toward the window at the city skyline outside. It was a beautiful sunny day in Seoul. The sky was so clear that the moon could be seen in broad daylight.

It was the perfect day in her father’s pristine apartment with one of her favorite cakes.

But why did she feel cold and wet?  

_Maybe it was a holiday. That’s it. A holiday. I’m here on holiday._

Ae Cha’s eyes lowered toward the cake. Everything about it was perfect from the whipped icing on top to the soft yet spongy texture of the cake. Just like how her father always made it. The strawberry filling wedge in between each layer glistened.  Ae Cha grabbed the fork, and took a bite of the dessert. Her mind growing blank, as if the walls surrounding her were disappearing.

Han-Sol’s gaze focused on the petite girl. He smiled, admiring the tints of pink now her in hair. However, concern grew into his features as Ae Cha stared blankly into space.

He was losing her.  
  
“Cha-Cha?”

His voice startled Ae Cha, and her head immediately shot up to look at her father. The walls in her peripherals. The concern in his features instantly disappeared. His demeanor entirely changed, the smile returning to his face.

_Good… There’s still some time._

“You must be exhausted from show rehearsals,” Han-Sol reassured.

Ae Cha set the plate on the coffee table and stood up. The warmth of her father’s hand erased the unsettled feeling continuing to consume her.

The girl sighed and stared up at her father. She wasn’t sure why she was here but his warm gaze always took every worry away. It reminded her of someone dear to her, but, she couldn’t remember who.

Maybe a sister? Don’t be silly, she _didn’t_ have a sister. But why did she feel so sad? Well… he was in his business suit, again, which likely meant…

“Appa, I don’t understand why you have to work all the time,” Ae Cha pouted. “Can’t you stay home today?”

Maybe she was  sad because her father was about to go on yet another business trip.

“Cha-Cha, I have a lot of responsibilities. It’s an honor to work for C&R International,” Han-Sol’s replied and patted Ae Cha’s head. He let out a chuckle as he added “My career funds your clothing addiction.”

“Appa,” Ae Cha whined and playfully battled her father’s hand away. “Don’t tease me!”

Before she could react, Han-Sol quickly pulled Ae Cha into an all-encompassing hug. He squeezed her tightly. His fingers ran through her hair, as if he was savoring the moment.

“You have a lot of responsibility as well with Much More Entertainment. I am so proud of you,” he whispered.

Ae Cha squeezed her tiny arms around her father. “You will always come back home from your job, right Appa?”

Lee Han-Sol felt his heart swell, and rested his chin on his daughter’s head, tears streaming down the sides of his eyes.

_She’s going to be so scared when she wakes up…_

“I will always be looking over you,” Han-Sol whispered as his voice started to crack. “I miss you… so… so much.”

“Huh?” Ae Cha’s eyes widened as her face contorted with confusion. “What do you mean? You’re standing in front of me.”  
  
Han-Sol’s lipped tightened, shaking his head. He let out a sigh and pulled away from his daughter and gazed at her. “You’re right. I’m here… I’m right here. Right now.”

_I wish I could hold you and your sister in my arms right now and apologize for the pain I’ve caused._

Ae Cha’s body began to shiver, as if a strong breeze blew into the room. She felt goosebumps come up her arms and shoulders, and there was an unexplainable cold surrounding her.

“Cha Cha,” Han-Sol spoke again, his hands lightly touching her shoulders. “You never told me what was wrong.”

Ae Cha thought to herself for a minute, trying to find the right words to say. Now that she thought about it, wasn’t she somewhere else before? She wished she could place her finger on it. Something seemed off.  Was it the temperature?

“Why… is it so cold in here?” Ae Cha finally admitted. “I feel cold and I don’t know why.”

Concern grew in Lee Han-Sol’s dark eyes. His grip on Ae Cha’s shoulders became tight. “My daughter, I need you to listen to me,” Han-Sol stated calmly, however, there was fear in his voice. “You need to get going. They’re looking for you.”

Ae Cha’s eyes widened at her father’s request. “Go? Where would I go? Why do I need to go,” Ae Cha pressed. “It’s a holiday today! I always come he--”

Before Ae Cha could finish her sentence, Han-Sol whirled Ae Cha around. “GO. Now! Don’t stop running!’ Han-Sol yelled, pushing Ae Cha forward.

_I love you, my daughter..._

The walls of the room dissolved into white space before turning into darkness. The warmth of the sun grew colder, and colder until...

Ae Cha’s eyes flew open, her ears ringing with the sound of the limousine's car alarm blaring which brought her back to reality.  Cool air blew into the broken car window causing her to let out a weak groan. As she regained consciousness, her arm throbbed with an indescribable amount of pain.

* * *

 

  
Shards of shattered glass flew in every direction; the wind carried the razor-sharp pieces along with it and drew blood on Saeran's right arm and his forehead. However, a small scratch cannot deter the young man from carrying out his objective.  
  
These weapons need to be eliminated.  
  
The car swerved sharply to the right in an attempt to shake him off the vehicle, his lower body almost sliding off. However, his hand had a secure grip on the edge of the shattered car window that kept him from falling. Broken glass bit on the skin of his left hand, but he paid it no heed.  
  
With one agile movement he swung himself back onto the car's trunk and slammed his heel onto the Quad member that was attempting to grab the gun from his fallen comrade. This movement made more glass fly around in every direction, which made Saeran flinch as one shard came dangerously close to his right eye.  
  
That split second of distraction led to his second kick to miss, which allowed the Quad member to grab onto his heel and tuck it under his left arm. Before Saeran could maneuver, the man struck his elbow on his shin, which caused him to grit his teeth in pain.  
  
As soon as he was secure enough not to fall off, Saeran swung his right hand and aimed his gun, but the car swerved sharply once again, causing him to go slightly off balance. The Quad member used this opportunity to grab him by both of his legs and was pulling him into the car through the shattered back window. In that moment, Saeran knew he had to let go of his gun to keep himself from being pulled into a tight and almost indefensible spot inside the car, but that would also mean that he would lose another weapon.  
  
He clicked his tongue in annoyance and took a risk; he let go of his grip on the edge of the rear window and fired at his attacker. Unfortunately, the Quad member anticipated this and narrowly avoided the shot, which sent the bullet towards the windshield at the front. It merely bore a hole and thin, spider web cracks ran all around its surface.  
  
When he was fully inside the vehicle he immediately fired his gun once more at close range; the bullet finding its mark on the man’s shoulder. The gun’s barrel did not retract back into place, which indicated that he was out of ammunition.  To ascertain that his attacker is temporarily disabled, he slammed his elbow onto the Quad’s face, which knocked the man’s head against the window glass, shattering it in the process.  
  
Without missing a beat, he reached over and struck the driver’s temple with the base of the gun’s grip, easily drawing blood. Unexpectedly, the driver took ahold of the gun in an attempt to snatch it away from Saeran’s grip. Saeran anticipated the counter-attack, so as soon as he let go of the gun, he unlocked the driver's seat belt, and with one quick pull he wound the belt around the driver's neck, pinning him on the car seat. The driver immediately clutched at the belt that was choking him with both his hands in an attempt to loosen the band. That sent the gun falling in the space between the car seat and the door…and left the car's steering wheel unmanned, which caused the car to swerve dangerously back and forth.  
  
His eyes were immediately drawn towards the windshield, and saw that the car was headed straight into a curve on the road. The familiar yellow color of the rolling barriers ahead meant that the car would remain upright even if they slammed right into it, so he could just brace--  
  
Suddenly he felt air get knocked out of his lungs as he took a hard kick to his flank, which caused him to let go of the belt around the driver's neck. Before anyone could react, he heard a loud crash as the front bumper finally hit the rolling barrier. The vehicle lost its velocity too soon; so he braced himself as inertia pulled him from behind the car. Despite this, he did not anticipate that the force would be too great and he lost his footing; the back of his head hit hard against the dashboard and the shift stick painfully lodged at the small of his back.  
  
He felt a wave of dizziness as his vision became disoriented. For a moment, he couldn't make sense of balance; all he could feel was his own weightlessness and the sharp pain at the back of his head. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the initial crash, but was suddenly made aware of a more imminent danger as he felt a hand grab onto his neck, choking him.  
  
Saeran squeezed his eyes shut to try to reorient himself with his surroundings, and clutched tightly at the arm that pinned him to the car dashboard. With all the effort he could muster in his weakened state, he struck his elbow at the back of his attacker’s arm, just right at the elbow joint, which caused it to bend the wrong way around. He faintly heard the snapping of bone milliseconds before a scream of pain, and finally drew in much needed air back to his lungs.  
  
In the middle of the commotion Saeran only realized now that the car had already stalled to a stop. Wasting no time, he slammed the heel of his hand against the driver's nose and curled up to roll towards the passenger seat beside the driver. In one fluid motion he kicked the door open, as it was already barely holding onto its hinges due to the earlier impact, and rolled over to get out of the confined space and onto the road.  
  
Rainwater matted his hair to the sides of his face as he waited for the two attackers to alight the ruined vehicle. His left ear was ringing; and his peripheral vision was starting to get a little darker. The sting of water at the back of his head told him that he may have been bleeding profusely, and he cannot waste any more time...he needed to eliminate them before he got any weaker.

* * *

Ae Cha’s eyes wandered down her body and to her left arm, shocked to see her body covered with cuts and scrapes from the glass fragments surrounding her on the car’s floorboard. The sound of the car alarm wailing sent chills down her spine.

“What happened...?” Ae Cha murmured weakly and shivered as another cool breeze blew into the car windows. The stench of alcohol, gasoline, and blood danced around her nostrils, causing her to gag and her stomach to knot.

_Why was she here?_

Ae Cha gazed up, her eyes growing wide in horror seeing a body slumped in the driver’s seat, the unknown man’s face against the steering wheel and his arms limp at his sides.  Blood had poured out of the man’s temple and along the side of his face. The sight of the man sent Ae Cha’s heart racing, and all she wanted to do was get out of there before the scent of death would make her vomit.

Ae Cha’s right arm throbbed immensely as she tried to pull back. Her eyes darted to the source of the pain, and she felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach seeing her right arm pinned between what used to be the passenger’s chair and the dashboard.

“O-Oh my God!” Ae Cha’s eyes began to water as she tried to recall what happened. Too many questions rushed her through her mind. Why was she here? What happened? Wasn’t she just at the gym?  

Ae Cha shut her eyes in an effort to calm the sudden dizziness overtaking her. The small space spun around her.

But then, a familiar voice filled her head.

_“My daughter, I need you to listen to me. You need to get going. They’re looking for you.”_

“Appa?” Ae Cha whispered out loud in confusion. _They’re looking for me. Who’s looking for me?_ She thought to herself. Her mind trying to find clarity in between the state of shock and pain she was in.

And that was when she recalled everything.

Saeyoung, Saeran, Reine, and Vandy! They’re all looking for me!  
  
Ae Cha’s opened her eyes again, panic creeping back into her chest. She was taken by Yeong-Ho. She was in his limousine. He just tried to… to…

_“GO. Now! Don’t stop running!”_

Heeding the voice in her head, Ae Cha leaned toward the passenger seat and began to carefully wiggle her pinned arm out of the tight space. Her eyes tried to avoid the man in the driver’s seat at all cost but that proved to be nearly impossible.  Every time her eyes followed back toward him, she felt bile rise from her stomach.

After several minutes of pulling, she winced at the sensation of her arm scraped against glass. She made one final pull back and successfully freed her arm from trapped space, falling backward into the backseat.

She examined her arm to get an idea of the damage. Her elbow was swollen and sent pain down her arm, however, there was still some mobility which meant it wasn’t broken at least. A large gash ran down her arm, likely caused by the glass which cut her as she pulled her arm out.

_How did I not die?_

There was no time to waste to worry on the logistics, however. She could worry about her arm later. For now, she needed to get out of the vehicle before Yeong-Ho would find her again.Ae Cha’s quickly crawled toward to backseat door, and tried to open the door. Unfortunately… the door wouldn’t budge. She wiggled the handle again, hoping it would open with a little help.

_Click._

The door’s locking mechanism was broken, leaving her locked in the car.

“Shit!” She sighed in frustration but followed with “Wait a minute.” Her eyes immediately shot toward the broken window. It would be a tight space, but, she could crawl out from the window. She could escape and find everyone.

And so she did.

Ae Cha pulled herself through the car window, using all of her strength to get through the constrained space as fast she could with her injured arm. Ae Cha fell backwards into a puddle, splashing muddy water all over her. The cold water touching the various cuts and scrapes on her body stung, and pain shot down from her elbow to her fingers.

Ae Cha staggered to her feet and turned around toward to get a glimpse of the limousine before she had to run. She looked on in horror as the vehicle was unrecognizable.  The entire front of the vehicle was smashed against the front window. Shattered glass was everywhere.

_How did I survive…?_

Ae Cha pulled her right arm close to her body, holding onto her right elbow using her left hand. She staggered forward and took steps away from the limousine and toward the mountainous forest. _There’s no time, I need to go!_ she thought to herself.

It was only after a few steps Ae Cha noticed it was harder for see in the dark than usual. Ae Cha began to press her glasses up the bridge of her nose,, only to realize her glasses were not on her.

She was sure they were on her face before escaping the vehicle, so, she quickly spun around. Much to relief, she could make out the shape of her glasses in the puddle she fell into. She took a quick look around her to ensure Yeong-Ho or any of his men were not nearby.

And then it struck her: Where was Yeong-Ho? She didn’t recall him in the vehicle after she woke up. It was possible Yeong-Ho may have died outside of the vehicle. If he was around, he would have surely been in the vehicle with her.

She didn’t want to take any chances so she rushed toward the limousine as quietly as possible. Once arriving to the puddle she fell into,  she bent forward to reach for her glasses. As she straightened out, she wiped her lenses clean with one of the few clean spots on her tank top remaining.

“There we go,” she said as she placed her glasses on her face again. Her body shivered from being damp but at least she could see again. “Much better.”

She then felt hot air blowing against the back of her neck, causing her to pause. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and revealed a large shadow towering over her.  The fear sent waves through her body which made her unable to run.

Ae Cha felt her blood run cold as she turned around to see Sim Yeong-Ho standing behind her, unmoving. There was blood dripping down the side of his temple that stained the white shirt he wore under his dark blue suit. His eyes glowed an eerie green light in the dark, billows of steam rose from every breath he exhaled.

“Clever...very clever.”

He spoke in a very quiet, calculated voice, but Ae Cha felt her raging heartbeat almost choke the breath out of her. She _knew_ that tone.

_He's going to kill me._

“I was going to save you,” he spoke, with the same tone that was dangerously calm. He took one step forward towards her, his glowing eyes locked onto hers.

The expression in her wide, wide eyes sent chills down his spine. He felt the corners of his lips curl into a smile; his little baby doll always looked _so exquisite_ with her eyes wide with unadulterated fear.

“Let me save you, Charity,” he said as he extended both his hands to her direction.

Ae Cha’s shot a look at his hands briefly before looking up toward Yeong-Ho,  and responded by shaking her head. “D-Don’t call me by that name,” Ae Cha stuttered as she took two slow steps backward and pulling her injured arm close to chest.  “Get the fuck away from me!”

Yeong-Ho straightened up and stared at the girl in mock disbelief. His lips turned up into a smile and he let out a small chuckle, then his shoulders shook as his laughter erupted, all the while keeping his gaze locked onto his prey.

“Oh, Charity,” he spoke in a voice akin to the languid purr of a predatory cat. “How many times do I tell you? You can _never_ get away from me, baby doll.”

He took another step towards her, the intensity of the glow in his eyes increase as he felt his excitement of being near her almost drive him mad. “I know _every inch of you_. Those...boys...they don't know you like I do, my darling.”

Ae Cha’s stomach contorted at the very words coming from Yeong-Ho’s lips. A fire sparked in her eyes at the very mention of--  
  
“You know _nothing_ about me!” Ae Cha retorted, and without a second thought she shoved Yeong-Ho with all of her might before whirling around to run as fast as she could.

As soon as Ae Cha turned to the other direction, Yeong-Ho reached over and grabbed her by her long hair, which caused her to yelp in pain and throw her head back. As soon as he has held a firm grip at her, he turned her around to face him only to give her another backhand, which caused her to whirl around and fall on the muddy ground face down.

The man loomed before her. The sight of her small, lithe body that lay before him under the wet layers of clothing made him feel an extraordinary craving like no other. He took a deep, shivering breath and crouched beside her, one hand grabbing her hair once more to tilt her head back.

Droplets of water rolled down Ae Cha’s perfect skin. The bruise on her cheek was starting to bloom a beautiful purple, and he relished at her beautiful eyebrows contorted in pain.

He moved his head towards her cheek, his urges pushing him to get a closer look at his masterpiece. Her skin looked _so perfect_ , so exquisite that he could not control the hot, heavy breaths that escaped his slightly parted lips. His thumb caressed the skin on her temple, then proceeded to have his fingers caress the smooth skin at the back of her neck.

“You will be mine, Ae Cha,” he said in a breathless whisper, a whisper that sounded so _desperate_ , so _hungry._

Stars clouded Ae Cha’s vision in the darkness, her eyes gazed up at her captor unfocused and dazed. The sound of ringing filled her ears again, disorientating the girl.  Her mind flashed back to a promise she made, a promise she swore to never break.

 

 

> _// “Just… promise to call me and stay away from him. If you see him, run.”  
>  _ _  
> _ _“Where do I run if I have nowhere to go?”_
> 
> _“Run to me.” //_

“N-No… ” Ae Cha panted, her body weakening as it succumbed to the pain pulsating through her body. Tears streamed down her face as she faced the cold, hard realization this was a battle she couldn’t win.  Not even the moon was by her side tonight. Sim Yeong-Ho was too strong. She tried so, so hard to run. She did everything in her own power to get away, but, in the end… it was useless after all.  

This was her ending. All _alone_ … in the _cold_ …

Her racing heart skipped a beat longing for those days where she would wake up surrounded by Saeyoung’s warmth pressed against her. She wanted to be held by him one final time. She wanted to hear his voice whispering in her ear that everything would be alright.

Maybe if she closed her eyes and let their voices fill her head, at least her final moments won’t be hearing the vile sounds from the disgusting man on top of her.

_Saeyoung… Saeran…  Reine… Vanderwood…Appa…I’m sorry…_

Out of nowhere, a familiar click of metal against metal was heard from behind. Yeong-Ho immediately froze, knowing that any sudden movement might make his life forfeit. He slowly turned towards the source of the sound…

Lightning arched along the clouds above them, revealing a figure clad in black and a shock of red hair. A strong, deep, but feminine voice cut through the sound of thunder and rain.

“Get off her, you bastard.”

* * *

 

_I will protect you._

His breath came in labored bursts as he struggled to keep himself upright. Blood ran freely down his temple, staining his pale skin. Despite his weakened state, his green eyes glowed with fierce determination as he examined the two identical men that stood before him.

He could not help but wonder if Reine was able to catch up with her in time. His eyes briefly glanced at the darkness behind the men, where the mountain road would have continued--hoping, albeit foolishly, for any sign that she was safe.

_Ae Cha…_

He felt his chest tighten at remembering that brief, split-second glance he had during the chase. He couldn’t make out exactly what was happening through the darkness and commotion, but he knew, in his heart, that she was no longer who she was before. Ae Cha will _fight_ , with what little strength she has, because that is how she is.

_She must be so scared…_

He remained unmoving as his opponents took a step towards him. Despite his weakened state, years and years of exposure to experimentation and intake of Paradise had somehow altered his body to overcompensate with injury. At this stage, the effects of the drug would to immediately repair what was injured, but a side effect was to heighten all other functions that are not impaired.

Not a single movement was taken unnoticed. In Saeran’s eyes everything seemed to play in slow motion; his ears picking up even the faintest of sounds as each drop of rain splashed onto the concrete. He could hear the sound of his opponents’ breathing, and the slight rustle of fabric of their tailored suits due to movement.

He braced himself as his blood started to run hot through his veins, enveloping his entire body with an intense pain akin to the feeling of getting burned, but from the inside out. At the same time his skin stung with intense cold as freezing spring rain continued to fall from the red sky above. His jaw clenched tightly; defiant against the steady onslaught of agonizing pain.

This is _Paradise._ A promise of heightened senses and arousal, and a promise of extreme pain if taken away.

It would be easier to succumb to the pain. It would be easier to take another dose of Paradise and let it take the pain away.

But there was one pain that Paradise can never, ever heal.

He crossed his arms in front of his face to defend himself as the first strike was delivered by one of his attackers. He deftly twisted his torso to let the force of his attacker’s kick slide effortlessly to the side, and stepped his right foot forward to steady himself as he crouched to avoid the punch that was thrown from his left.

His body shivered uncontrollably with the two opposing temperatures at the same time, while movement sent painful pricks and needles to crawl all over his skin. He groaned as he continued to defy his instinct to double over in agony, and barely managed to roll forward as a flip kick came from his right. The hard heel of the man’s leather shoes grazed his shoulder, which caused him to gasp in more pain.

Rainwater dripped down his platinum streaks as his eyes focused on the two men before him. His breathing is becoming more and more laboured, and his muscles were twitching uncontrollably from the stress. His mind was being muddled by the constant barrage of sounds that his heightened hearing fed into his brain, but to keep himself grounded he held onto the one pain that far outweighed the agony he was in.

_“I felt your love, Jagi. Why would I want to run away from something so… beautiful?”_

There was no way he could let these two vermins escape him.

He would rather _die._

In a split-second of decision he lunged toward the Quad member to his right. He may be in pain, but at this moment when the after-effects of prolonged use of Paradise were wreaking havoc in his body, it also heightened other abilities.

Before the man could react, Saeran halted to a stop with his left foot bent forward and dealt a blow on the man's chest with the heel of his right hand, which sent the Quad member several feet backward. His ears immediately picked up the sound of footsteps behind him, and just as the other attacker got within arm's reach he leaned his body forward and lifted his right foot to land a solid kick to the second attacker’s abdomen. The man went flying towards the car, his head shattering what remained of the glass window.

As soon as he turned toward the other attacker he saw a fist coming straight for his face. He crossed his arms and deflected the blow to his side, tucked the attacker's arm under his and used the man's weight to throw him to the ground.

He felt a small pinch in his heart when his mind flashed a memory of the training he did with Ae Cha that one early morning at the gym. This was the move he used on her...

_Please... be brave for me, Ae Cha._

He immediately placed all of his weight on his knee that was pressed at the man's throat depriving him of air. Since Saeran broke one of the man's arms earlier, he only had to immobilize the good one. His fist dealt multiple blows toward the man's head, again and again, with each punch harder than the last, until he felt the arm he was holding with his left hand relax and fall limp.

He was about to deal the final blow when he was taken by surprise. He couldn't make out what struck his upper back from behind but it was definitely something hard and solid, and made him cry out in pain. He rolled to his side and squeezed his eyes shut; the intense pain from his body overcompensating and the pain of being struck sent his mind reeling.

Saeran suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea wash over him. He opened his eyes to try to ground and reorient himself, but he was steadily losing blood and the battle between him and his body was not going towards his favor. The muscles of his entire body were taut, and each movement caused searing pain.

He heard the faint footsteps that approached him as he laid on the asphalt. Rainwater dripped constantly on his cheeks, sending tiny pinpricks of icy torment.  His eyelids could barely stay open, and at this moment, even his mind couldn't keep up anymore.

_So...this is where my story ends..._

He finally closed his eyes and let his mind drift towards the mesmerizing brown and pink locks that he loved to roll around his fingers. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of leather on concrete as his attacker took another step, but his mind clung to remembering those wide, golden eyes that stared up at him as she laid on the gym floor, her hair gloriously forming a halo around her.

He felt tears sting his eyes as his heart broke at how much he yearned for her warmth. He wanted to reach out and touch those soft, soft cheeks of hers, one last time; to just run his index finger down the sensitive spot on her shoulder. Now, more than ever, he missed how her small fingers would lace through his hair, the feeling of sheer bliss as it would slowly put him to sleep.

Saeran moved his fingertips in a feeble attempt to try to mimic the movements he wanted to do in his mind. He steeled himself through the pain and lifted his hand…

The sound of a metal pipe that moved against the asphalt when his hand brushed against it shook him from his reverie. His consciousness suddenly gushed into his mind like cold water, taking the vision of Ae Cha along with it.

He was suddenly aware of the presence of the man who stood beside him, looming over him. His eyes flew open just in time to see the very moment when the Quad member swung the tire rim over his head, about to deal Saeran the killing blow.

Without thinking, Saeran mustered all that remained of his strength and grabbed the steel pipe that laid beside him, and forced the end of it upward towards the man’s abdomen.

The man stood still for what seemed like forever, until he staggered back and subsequently dropped the car's tire rim on the asphalt. It landed with a loud clunk and rolled down the road, into the wet mud offroad.

Saeran watched with bated breath as the man finally fell to his knees. The sound of blood regurgitating through his throat and out of his mouth sent a shiver down his spine, and instinctively he had to prop himself up on his elbows to roll himself away.

The man fell to his side, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and the metal rod still stuck in his abdomen.

Saeran felt the first wave of relief finally pass through him. He was _so sure_ he was going to die.

All of a sudden, his own weight seemed so heavy that his arms shook, unable to hold himself upright anymore. Sapped completely of strength, he fell back on the asphalt, his back laid flat on the hard surface and his face upwards. The rain suddenly felt _so good_ against his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe in as much air as he could to still his heart that still couldn't believe he survived.

“Ae Cha,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

The last vision in his mind was her soft smile as his body finally fell into unconsciousness.


	64. Act 1 - Chapter 63

“What the fuck do you mean by _“wait it out”?!”_

Tom's knuckles almost turn white while he gripped on the phone's receiver tightly in suppressed anger. As soon as he realized he had raised his voice, his eyes darted immediately to the bartender, who was eyeing him out of concern.

He came through the doors of a small, quaint bar just a few kilometers from the villa’s perimeter in the middle of the torrential rain. He was thankful to have found at least one establishment that was still open in the dead of the night, and just excused himself as a weary traveler looking for a dry place to wait out the rain. He was immediately served warm coffee to get rid of the shivers and take the edges of the cold and politely asked to use a phone.

“That's exactly what I meant,” a stern voice at the other end of the line spoke. “We can't be involved more than we already are, Tom.”

“Bullshit. Don't drag me into your political games,” he made one wary glance at the people around him to make sure that no one was listening, then lowered his voice just enough for the other person to hear. “People are _dying_ here, and you're telling me to wait it out?!”

The man at the other end of the line sighed. “If I were the only one making decisions then I would have ended this long ago. Unfortunately, that's not how things work out, agent Tom,” he explained.

“Then explain to me how the fuck does this work out then! Let people _die_ and blame it on someone else?!”

“Their concern is not of national interest. The NIS are not mere policemen to come and save everyone who's in distress.”

“Then what the fuck _are_ we?!” Tom snapped as soon as the other man's sentence ended. “Protecting people for “national”, or your own interest?”

“Be mindful of your tongue, agent,” the man spoke once more, clearly taken offense on the agent's words. “Let it wag too freely and it will be cut off.”

Tom could feel anger boil dangerously in his chest. He ran his fingers through his brown hair in frustration, but he took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself. Nothing good will ever come about if he let his temper get in the way; this time he knew he had no choice but to play their game.

“I have the data,” he spoke in the quietest, calmest tone he could ever make despite his rage.

“Send it over, then,” the man spoke.

“No. Make a way to send my team over. I don't give a fuck who's keeping what from who; send my team, or else this information will die with me.”

“This is treason,” the man retorted.

“And letting people die is not? I'm not afraid to die, _sir._ But if you don't send my team right now I'm not going to be liable for what happens next.”

He slammed the receiver back into its holder and clenched his jaw, trying his best to tame his anger.

* * *

“I thought Saeyoung had that all under control? What the hell happened?”

  
Zen’s worried tone cut through the persistent noise of the helicopter blades as they hovered over the nighttime sky of Seoul. The city seemed so alive beneath them, but no one pays the glittering city lights any heed tonight.  
  
The tension in the small space the four people shared was thick and almost suffocating; Jumin knew Zen and Yoosung will have to have some answers. He let out a quiet sigh and leaned back, and unconsciously fiddled with the cufflinks of his suit.  
  
“Saeyoung is capable, but not perfect,” he replied to the silver-haired man’s query. “The moment that the plan was being made in the hospital room, Vanderwood and I already knew that it won’t work.”  
  
“Then why did everyone have to go through all that in the first place?” Yoosung’s worried voice cut in, and Jumin nodded to him in acknowledgment.  
  
“We needed time. It came hardly a surprise that Rika had tried to do something in the C&R gala, but we weren’t prepared for how deeply ingrained to society Mint Eye has become. We did a lot of digging…and it’s an understatement to say that it has gained a close-to-unmovable foothold under our noses for the past few years.” 

Zen’s crimson eyes stared at Jumin intently. “Dude, this is not a press conference. It’s just your friends in here.”  
  
Jumin was slightly taken aback by Zen’s response. With the tension and the anxiety he had felt since he heard the news about the villa, he did not realize he had reverted to his business persona.  He did not realize how hard his cufflinks dug into his thumb and forefinger, and how tight his shoulders seemed to be.  
  
He finally let go of his cufflink and leaned his head slightly backwards. He drew a deep breath and let out a long, tired sigh. “It…has been very hard, these past few months,” he started to explain as his eyes trailed the fine stitches on the chopper’s leather interior. “We’ve been trying our best to come up with a way to get the authorities to help in the situation…but with no luck.”  
  
“But why? Isn’t it clear that we are being attacked?” Yoosung inquired.  
  
“Hold on a second,” Zen interrupted. “Didn’t the authorities already catch that Yeong-Ho guy? What does Mint Eye want? Revenge?”  
  
Jumin closed his eyes. There was just too much information he wanted and did not want to let them know, because of all of them, Zen and Yoosung definitely did not deserve to go about their daily lives with fear looming over their heads…but for the same reason, they also did not deserve to be left in the dark with everything that was happening.  
  
Because they were friends. Family.  
  
“The man they arrested…was not Sim Yeong-Ho.”  
  
The look of surprise was clearly etched on Zen and Yoosung’s expressions, while Jumin kept his eyes closed to keep the churning of his thoughts in check. Jaehee remained quiet during the exchange; nervously fiddling with the hem of her coat on her lap.  
  
“Wait…what the hell do you mean?” Zen asked as soon as the initial shock had passed. “We saw the video—“  
  
“It is not him,” Jumin interrupted. “The one leading the attack on the villa right now, is.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” Yoosung spoke, agitated. “How can that even happen?”  
  
Jumin opened his eyes and straightened his back, then turned to face them. He took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “We don’t have much time to go through the details right now,” he started. “But in a nutshell, the one they caught was a _duplicate_ . A “clone”, if you will,” he explained, and watched as two pairs of inquisitive eyes widen as they took in the information.  
  
“N-No way! That sounds like something straight out of a science fiction movie,” Yoosung stammered.  
  
“I can attest that it is true, Yoosung,” Jaehee interjected. “I have seen it with my own eyes.”  
  
Tense silence filled the small cabin once more; each person lost in their own thoughts. It would have remained as such if not for the captain’s voice on the intercom, startling them from their own thoughts.  
  
“Mr. Han,” the captain spoke. “We may be delayed by ten minutes…we’re seeing really bad weather up ahead.”  
  
Jumin turned to press the button on the intercom on his left side. “See to it that we arrive as safe as we could.”  
  
“Do… you think Reine and Ae Cha are okay?”  
  
Yoosung’s feeble, worried voice spoke as soon as Jumin cut off the intercom. Everyone’s eyes turned toward him; as if he was the only one who could voice everyone’s thoughts at that moment.  
  
_Reine_. Jumin felt as if his heart was being squeezed inside his chest. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his own emotions in check. He cannot allow his own feelings to meddle with what needed to be done; not now...but God, Jumin didn't know how much more of this he could hide. So many emotions swirled in his head: worry, anger, fear, confusion…

 _Stop, Jumin. Focus._  
  
“I cannot answer that, Yoosung,” Jumin finally replied as soon as he regained his composure, but everyone couldn't miss the pain in his voice. “No one would wish for them not to be. For now, our job is to take them away from there and find another way to keep them safe once more.”  
  
“But Mr. Han,” Jaehee spoke, carefully, as she always knew when Jumin was clearly agitated.  “Isn’t this the same thing as running away and hiding? No matter where we keep them, they’ll always find them.”  
  
Jumin turned to his assistant and nodded in acknowledgment. “I may be an influential man, but I am not above the law. If I were, you know very well that I’d stop at nothing to keep everyone safe.”

Yoosung stared at Jumin and Zen in silence as his eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall. His mind ran tirelessly over everything he has learned.  Without warning, Yoosung’s emotions burst open in front of the group to witness.   
  
“What happened to us only being a charity organization? We’re only supposed to be helping people!” he lamented as his voice cracked. “This is what Rika wanted from all of us!”

“That’s what even _he_ wanted from us!”

“Yoosung, it isn’t that simple,” Zen reached out carefully to place his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder but his hand was pushed away by the younger boy.

“Why can’t it be simple?!” Yoosung snapped back. “I’m part of the organization too and my opinion counts! Let’s go back to only holding parties. I don’t want any of us involved in anything dangerous anymore. No one has to die!”

Tears continued to stream along the side of Yoosung’s face as buried his face in his hands and sobbed.  “I don’t want Reine or Ae Cha or Saeran or Saeyoung or Vanderwood to die! Please listen to me!”

Jumin closed his eyes at the onslaught of emotions from the younger RFA member. He turned his gaze outside the window, and his eyes caught a flash of lightning from the distance. “Pretending that nothing is happening is never going to fix anything, Yoosung,” he said in a quiet voice, laced heavy with pain. “We held parties with the intention to help only to have this...this _atrocity_...happen right under our noses.”

For the first time in a long time, Jaehee stared at her boss, at a loss for words or action. She just didn’t know what she should do for Jumin right at this moment--seeing the man that always seemed totally unfazed by anything speak as if he was about to lose to the sorrow in his heart--she couldn’t help but empathize. Having lost so much in her younger years herself, she knew pain, and she knew sorrow.

“No one wanted this to happen,” Jumin spoke once more, his tone somber. He took a deep breath and closes his eyes, and unconsciously, he clenched his jaw and both his hands into tight fists.

“And no one will _die_ , Yoosung. I’ve watched Jihyun die. I’ve watched Reine die with her blood on my hands. I don’t care if I have to go and die trying to save them. I can’t watch her die. Not the second time.”

Jumin realized how tight his fists were clenched when he felt a firm touch on his arm. When he raised his gaze, Zen’s crimson eyes stared right into his, his face painted with both determination and worry.

“Hey. It will be okay,” Zen assured. “The last thing we need is for you to go swooping in there and getting yourself hurt, or worse,” he said in a strong, but calm voice. “And you’re the leader of RFA, for fuck’s sake. I hate your guts but you do make a fine leader among all of us--don’t go around dying on us now.”

Jumin was absolutely caught by surprise. He was expecting Zen to be his usual condescending person, but for him to give him this encouragement? This was absolutely unexpected; but oddly, he did feel some weight off his chest as if Zen’s mere words were enough to lift his spirits, albeit a little. He placed a firm hand over Zen’s on his arm and gave him a nod. Zen raised his other hand and placed a friendly pat on Jumin’s shoulder, then pulled back to lean on the leather backrest.

Jumin turned to Yoosung, who was very emotionally distraught, judging from the confusion in his lavender eyes. “You are right. You _are_ a part of this association, hence it would be unfair to both you and Zen not to know what’s happening. I recognize that you are an adult capable of making decisions of your own, so instead of us just filling you in with _our_ version of the story, I think it’s best that you see it with your own eyes.”

Yoosung’s expression changed as if a weight of responsibility was added to his shoulders, and the confused expression changed to a more receptive and capable gaze. Jumin smiled a little, affirmed of the eagerness from the younger man. “Whatever you decide to do after seeing the truth before you is up to you. Rest assured that I, and everyone, will respect your choice.”

Worry painted Jaehee’s features. She had kept quiet during the entire interaction, unsure if she would stop Jumin. She’s unsure how much Yoosung could take---the boy was sensitive and highly empathic--and she worried how things would turn up.

“Well,” Zen spoke, which startled Jaehee out of her thoughts. “I’m staying in the RFA no matter what happens. I can’t have you going around in that shape,” he said smugly, pointing a finger at Jumin’s direction. “Besides, I can never trust you with Reine!”

“Thank you… for bringing me along,” Yoosung interrupted Zen before he could continue. He spoke with hesitation in his voice initially, but, as he continued his words sounded more confident.   “It’s been so hard after finding out Noon- I mean… Rika… isn’t the person we really thought she was. I… I thought sending her to Alaska would have helped her. I just wanted to see her smile and be happy again. Just like the old days.”

“To be honest… It’s hard for me to get out of bed most days,” Yoosung admitted and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve struggled with keeping up with University. I’ve even thought about taking a break for the semester. I feel like I can’t keep up. I can’t even play LOLOL with Saeyoung as much as we used to. ”

“But…,” Yoosung swallowed and paused for a moment. His lavender eyes looked over to Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee with finality.  “The RFA is more than just Rika. It’s all of us. We’re a family. You have been here for me and I will be here for all of you. I won’t abandon you.”

Yoosung's words added a measure of reassurance to everyone in the small cabin. Jumin nodded in respect, and leaned forward with his elbows rested on his knees. “Thank you. All of you.”

Jumin's expression of ease was short-lived, however. His eyes darkened once more and considered his words before he spoke. “I will be absolutely honest with you--I do not know what awaits us there,” he cautioned. “I have lost all contact from the perimeter guards for the last hour. I don't know what could happen, but…”

Jumin paused as his fingers nervously played with his cufflinks. Even if his fears were slightly alleviated, his anger remained the same. It stayed there, weighing heavily in his chest, his mind taunting him with images of his love covered in the same red as her hair. The heart monitor’s long beep etched into his memory and the hiss of the respirator in the deathly quiet room...

“I trust you to keep me from doing anything I would regret.”

Jaehee removed her glasses and turned to Jumin. “Mr. Han, please don't say that. That's dangerous--”

“Who said I wasn't?” Jumin retorted. “I am _angry_ , Jaehee. Do you think it's easy to have the power to just go and take everything but restrain yourself because it's _wrong_?”

“I don't know if you're serious, or bragging,” Zen spoke before Jaehee could respond. “But I am sure as hell to knock the lights out of you if you try. Reine is a tough lady. At this point, all you can do is to trust that,” he explained.

“But what about Ae Cha?” Yoosung interjected after Zen. “We know Reine is trained to fight, but Ae Cha isn’t!” The boy’s eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. “Hyung, remember when we talked about how maybe the government was using her? What if the government planned for her to get hurt to catch whoever they are looking for?”

“Right on the money,” Jaehee sighed. “We suspect the same too, looking at how uncooperative the government is to our plight.”

“Are you kidding me?” Zen exclaimed. “I don't like this. I don't like this at all.”

“But Zen is right,” Jaehee said, her own demeanor showing some cracks under the circumstances. “All we can do is trust them right now. Trust that they'll stay alive until we get there, or get help.”

Jumin turned his attention towards the darkness outside. He mused about how apt the skies were to the weather of his heart. Flashes of lightning accompanied the thick cover of rain, as if it reflected the inner conflict within him. Jumin hoped to God that somehow, they won't be too late.

* * *

Eva groaned and flopped back into her computer chair. Her wide eyes studied the monitors in front of her in dismay. Although a direct camera feed was no longer viable, Eva still had successfully hacked into a satellite which gave her an aerial view of everything happening on the mountainside.

Much to her dismay, it appeared the first Quad was taken out entirely by Saeran. Su-Yeong was already supposed to have been eliminated, however, that isn’t the case.  Eva gritted her teeth in frustration. _Her plan was failing._

“How did he terminate three Quad on his own without interacting with the old man yet? That’s impossible!” she scoffed and rolled her eyes.  “No wonder the Savior is so smitten with you. It must be nice to be her favorite experiment. “

Eva stared at the screens in disgust and chided “You’re probably the reason the Savior came back to Korea without telling me. Hmph.”

The girl studied the information on the monitors and ran scenarios in her mind. Three Quad remained near the villa still which left a glimmer of hope for her plan being somewhat successful. Anger brewed inside of her as she realized that she underestimated the power of the group.

However, she was not about to be bested by a self-proclaimed God, a traitor, a nameless assassin, and two bitches.

Failure is never an option, but a failure to this group of… scum? She would never live it down. Her Savior wouldn’t allow it.

Her eyes caught a pop-up window opening up in the corner of her screen. She enlarged the data and grimaced again. Her data tracer pulled a request for help call on the government servers. She wasn’t an idiot. This likely meant the dogs in the NIS finally caught wind of what was happening on the mountain.

And to make matters worse - they will likely assemble a team to assist the RFA.   _God damn it._

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Eva hissed as she pulled the laptop closer to her and began to type with fury to make any and every effort to block any communication. Her eyes emitted an eerie glow while she focused on the string of code on the screen.

“If I can’t have my Mira, you can’t have those girls!”

* * *

“How are they so fucking nimble for being that huge?!”  

  
Saeyoung rested his back on the concrete wall, his arms starting to shake because of the constant weight of a heavy 50mm gun on his hands. The sky was still relentless on its constant downpour, and the cold was starting to take hold on his body. Whatever warmth his clothes had provided was starting to become useless as it had been heavily saturated with water.  
  
“Just try to get a good shot and stop wasting ammo,” Vanderwood breathlessly replied.  
  
“Get a good shot, you say,” Saeyoung slammed the last of what was left of the magazines from Vanderwood's weapons stash. “Easy if I didn't have fucking water on my glasses!”  
  
A single shot echoed in the night and they instinctively ducked. Shards of stone and masonry rained over their heads, and they used the momentary commotion to crawl toward the rooms further back.  
  
“I can't believe I'm being pushed back by a set of mindless drones,” Vanderwood muttered under his breath. The flooring of the second floor seemed to be unsteady, hence the duo took the most care that they possibly could, given that they have three murderers lurking in the darkness around them.  
  
The duo stopped on where they assumed the control room was. Although much of it must have been damaged, Saeyoung needed to ensure that the Quad did not have any access to any data once they make their escape. After the explosion, no one knew if the failsafe system that the twins had set up was able to kick in.  
  
“Get in there,” Vanderwood commanded, his rifle facing outward and his back to the door. “Do your shit and let's get out of here.”  
  
Saeyoung nodded and immediately checked for any signs of life in any of the computers they had. Since it was dark, he couldn't immediately make a visual survey, and so far all of the systems were dead--which meant the house must have been cut off from the main power supply.    
  
He cursed under his breath. Having no power to ascertain that the data failsafe kicked in, he will have no choice but to destroy everything. His laptop sat on one of the tables at the back end, while Saeran's lay on the floor in a heap of broken plastic and metal parts.  
  
“Sorry, buddy,” Saeyoung whispered as he ran his hand over the smooth surface. “You served me well.”  
  
He was about to raise his gun to destroy the laptop when the sound of gunfire by the door jolted him. He immediately turned his sight to Vanderwood, who hurriedly stepped backward and into the room.  
  
“Shit,” Vanderwood whispered between clenched teeth. “They're coming upstairs.”  
  
Saeyoung wasted no time and fired a single shot at the laptop, then immediately moved to clear all the debris that was scattered on the floor. The control room had an emergency exit hatch that led downstairs, but a large metal cabinet that was blown by the blast now rests directly on top of it.  
  
Saeyoung tried to push the obstruction away as much as he could, but the cramped space didn't allow it much room to move. He pulled to re-adjust the angle, then pushed once more to free the hatch.  
  
“Hurry!” Vanderwood hissed as he kept his vision peeled at the darkness beyond the door.  
  
“I'm... trying!” Saeyoung groaned as he poured all his effort in shoving the large piece of metal out of the way.  
  
With the hatch finally freed, Saeyoung wasted no time and pulled the door open. A set of wooden stairs led to the darkness below, but the duo had no time to think--as soon as they heard the wooden floor of the mezzanine creak, they knew they had to leave.  
  
Saeyoung went down the small opening with his feet first, while his hands grabbed securely on the sides of the wooden ladder. The steps were a little slippery since the soles of his boots were wet, on top of the constant dripping from his clothes. He skipped a few steps every now and then and finally jumped as soon as he was within a safe height.  
  
The ground was saturated with water when his shoes landed, but it was thankfully sturdy thanks to the gravel piled over what supposed to be mud. Gravel meant he must have landed somewhere near the pool behind the house. He immediately whipped towards the empty darkness behind him and drew his gun, his eyes looking for any immediate threat.    
  
The heat from the pool was a welcome feeling as he took two steps forward to accommodate Vanderwood's landing. When he heard his companion’s footsteps from behind, he suddenly realized the eerie silence around him.  
  
The rain had stopped. It was unsettling to hear his own breathing, and this caused him to take long, deep breaths because the pounding of his heartbeat was flooding his ears like a steady drum beat. He took care not to make the slightest sound as his foot took one step forward to try and watch Vanderwood's back as he--

Saeyoung’s thoughts were put in an abrupt stop when he thought he heard something to his right. He whipped his loaded gun towards the direction of the sound, his eyes frantically scanning the darkness. When he heard Vanderwood’s feet finally land on the ground, he raised his hand to alert his companion that something seemed suspicious.

“Saeyoung!”

Just as he was about to turn towards Vanderwood, two hands went over his head too quickly and pulled backwards, painfully restricting his breathing. He instinctively grabbed the rope around his throat, but the coarse material dug deep into his skin.

Without a second thought, he brought the muzzle of his gun upward to where he deducted where his attacker's head was, and fired. He gasped at the first sign of his attacker's death grip around his neck loosen, and fell to all fours as he choked air back into his lungs.

The sound of movement alerted Saeyoung once more, and he lifted his head in time to watch helplessly as Vanderwood landed on the wooden stairs with a crash. When he saw the second attacker about to corner Vanderwood, Saeyoung immediately launched himself upward and slammed his shoulder against the man's waist, tackling him out of the way. The Quad member lost his balance and they both fell into the pool.

“That fucking hurt!” Vanderwood braced himself by gripping tightly on both sides of the wooden stairs and quickly launched a kick that hit his attacker on the chest, pushing him a few meters back. He didn't waste any moment and turned his torso to deliver a spinning hook kick, the ball of his foot hit the side of his opponent's head which sent his opponent sprawled on the ground.

He knew that this wasn't enough to keep the Quad down, so he immediately ran out of the confined space and into a more open and defensible area.

As if on cue, the Quad member got back to his feet like a mechanical doll, with very little regard to the injuries inflicted. There was a hole on the shoulder of his suit, and Vanderwood knew that this duplicate was the one he shot with his rifle.

“You creep the shit out of me,” Vanderwood mumbled as he assumed the fighting stance.

* * *

The two men made their trek up the mountainous terrain; years of experience in covert operations keeping them cloaked in darkness. The steady downpour of rain masked the sound of their feet as they slogged through the thick mud.

The sky glowed an ominous red hue; an indication of low, heavy clouds and more rain throughout the night. While thankful for the additional cloak that the downpour provided, it also greatly impaired the duo’s vision as the forest's canopy continued to shield whatever feeble light that came from the skies.

The man with long hair reached up and tapped the earpiece in his ear as he continued walking. “We’re almost there,” he spoke quietly into the headset. “I see fire up ahead.”

Without warning, the bigger man stopped in his tracks and pulled out his rifle from the holster. His left hand raised slightly upward to signal his partner to stop, while his eyes darted around his surroundings.“Hey, Jin, did you hear that?” the man said into his earpiece.

The other man paused and turned to face the bald man and shrugged. “Negative, Kane. The only thing I heard was your loud mouth.”

“Fuck you.”

Before Kane could speak any more, it was Jin’s turn to raise his hand to signal his partner to halt. He tilted his head slightly upward, his trained eyes darting in every direction. The night was dark, but there was an unmistakable scent that wafted towards him.

He turned towards the general direction where the scent was the strongest and spoke into the headset again. “I smell gasoline. There’s a vehicle nearby.”

Both men made a silent agreement that this was definitely something that they need to check out. A wordless nod was all it took and their feet started making for the direction where Jin had caught the scent of gas.

Kane tried his best to sniff the damp air, but try as he might he just couldn’t catch the whiff of gasoline like Jin had said. “I don’t smell anything,” he commented. “Are you sure you’re not making shit up?”

“If you would spend more time training your nose on smelling chemicals than sniffing women’s perfume, you’d catch it too.” Jin snipped

“Hey, perfumes are chemicals,” Kane replied with a chuckle. “I’m pretty good at sniffing pheromones too. Want me to teach ya?”

Jin visibly scoffed and crouched to avoid a low-lying branch. “No, thank you.”

The duo continued deeper into the forest, and soon enough the ground started sloping downward. Jin noticed the flicker of streetlights in the distance, which meant there might be company nearby. Slightly crouched and eyes peeled, he led the way towards what seems to be the mountain road ahead.

“Oh come on,” Kane urged. “A little fun oughta loosen you up a bit!”

“Eyes open and mouth closed, Kane,” Jin spoke into his communicator.

After a few more meters of slogging through mud, the duo finally found themselves at the base of an uphill asphalt road. They kept within the cloak of the nearby foliage as they continued to survey the area for potential unwanted attention. Off to the side, they found a discarded tire rim, and Jin immediately deduced that there must have been a crash nearby. The scent of gasoline is stronger now, and his hunch was proven right as he saw the rainbow-like stain on the road as it was illuminated by the streetlight.

Both men slowly made their way up the steep road, and once they reached the peak of the uphill road, Kane’s eyes lit up when he spotted what appeared to be a wrecked vehicle farther downhill, right by the curve. Judging from the way the rolling barrier was bent and twisted, and the wrecked vehicle slightly off to the side of the road, it may have been going at a very high speed and lost control negotiating the curve.

Kane pressed his finger on the communicator and spoke in a quiet tone. “I’ll go check it out.”

“Okay,” Jin answered. “I’ll cover your back.”

Kane nodded and turned to cautiously approach the vehicle, his rifle at the ready. His eyebrows furrowed when he spotted the first body still inside the car, a tall, built man wearing a black suit with an obvious gunshot wound on his chest.  

“This ain’t no crash,” Kane whispered in the communicator. “Found a dead body. Stay alert, Jin.”

“Affirmative,” came a voice from the device on his ear.

His eyes trailed a little farther down the road and found a second body lying on the ground, seemingly lifeless. Kane did a double-take as the second body looked exactly the same as the one he found inside the car.

“What the fuck?” Kane exclaimed, and tried his best to keep his voice quiet.

“What is it?” Jin replied.

“Am I having a fucking déjà vu? Second dead body looks exactly like the first one!”

Blood was still fresh on the pavement, flowing freely down the asphalt thanks to the running water, but he quickly realized that the blood did not belong to this body. Instinctively, his eyes trailed where the blood may be flowing from, and found a third body with a metal pipe sticking out from his abdomen. He somewhat expected that the third body would look the same, but what he didn’t expect was what he saw next.

His sharp eyes caught another one that did not match with the others. It was a younger male with silver hair and sporting a black leather jacket. He had to rub his eyes because he swore it looked like--

“Carrot top? Holy shit,” Kane said in disbelief.

He quickly rushed over to the younger male on the ground and knelt to take a pulse. Panic was clearly etched his features as he examined the boy himself, checking for any fatal injuries.  He let out a sigh of relief that, apart from a couple of bruises and a nasty gash behind his head, it appeared the boy was alive.

While Kane tended to the boy, Jin took time to thoroughly check the other bodies for any evidence of life. He tapped each body with his foot. When the body wouldn’t respond, he would go to the next. However, his curiosity was piqued when he observed Kane’s look of utter disbelief while staring at the boy.

“I wonder why the boy was out here alone without the Boss,” Jin flatly stated.

“That…and look at him, Jin! Carrot top’s turned punk!” Kane replied as he carefully picked up boy. His eyes grew wide spotting the tattoo covering his arm. “Jin do you see this shit?”

Jin let out an exhausted sigh. “Really, Kane?”

“He was such a nice, obedient church boy,” Kane spoke, his mock concern tinged with sheer amusement. “Glad I kept his church boy pictures; I can’t wait to use them!”

Jin shook his head and sighed, for the second time in five minutes. “We can worry about that later. He looks injured,” Jin commented as he took one last peek inside of the wrecked vehicle. “We need to get going.”

“Okay, okay,” Kane replied while he carefully tossed the injured boy over his shoulder.


	65. Act 1 - Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some more faced paced action, violence, and Vanderwood. Reader discretion is advised.

Rika appeared from the trenches of darkness and stood in front of the grave where the fallen leader of the RFA rested. Her golden locks were tucked neatly into the hood of the cloak which she wore to conceal her identity from the public eye.  She held a firm grip on the umbrella in one hand and a flashlight in the other as her emerald eyes glared at the tombstone in a fiery rage.

She wouldn’t be in the predicament she was in if it wasn’t for him. The RFA was supposed to have brought to Magenta. All of them were within her grasp of being saved until he interfered.  _ He fed them lies. _ Even in death, he still managed to attempt to hinder her plans for global Paradise. 

_ It was his fault.  _

“Jihyun…” she whispered into the rain. “Jihyun… Jihyun… Jihyun…”   


Rika kneeled in front the grave and carefully dropped the flashlight beside her. She then reached out to rest her hand on top of the muddy gravesite. A strobe of lightning illuminated the sky followed by a torrential rainfall. Water fell from the sky like a barrage of icy, cold droplets. 

“This is your fault, Jihyun! You poisoned them with all of your lies,” Rika’s voice pierced in between the barrage of rain and her tone grew callous with each word. Her tiny hands clenched a mound of mud in between her fingers.  “I could have saved them all, and now…”   
A smirk curled on Rika’s lips as she let out a venomous chuckle. “I will break them all. I will break them like you broke me. I will remove your taint on them and give them happiness; pure happiness you could never give.” 

Rika released the mud from her hands and then reached inside her cloak to reveal the letter written by Lee Han-sol which she has held onto since holding the NIS agent captive and a lighter. 

“I hope you are proud of the blood on your hands,” Rika scoffed. “The  _ traitor _ lost his life because of you and soon his troublesome little daughter will be joining him in Hell. She is far too dangerous for the twins. Her light shines as bright as yours. We can’t have that.” 

“As for  _ Sanglante Reine. _ .. I have plans for her if she survives tonight,” she licked her lips before flicking the spark wheel and igniting a fire from the lighter. “I’m sure Jumin will understand business is business.” 

  
Rika then lit the edge of the letter. The scent of burning paper was drowned out by the constant rainfall. Her eyes sparkled dangerously as she admired the embers from the flame before tossing the burned letter on top of Jihyun’s grave.

  
Remnants of charred paper dissolved into the ground, leaving nothing more than a memory of what was once there.

* * *

 

Lighting flashed overhead and illuminated the forest for a fleeting moment. Droplets of water collected at the tips of red hair, drenched from the seemed like an endless downpour of cold spring rain.

The darkness nor the booming sound of thunder did not deter the steady hand that held the gun, nor did the cold rain dampen the fire behind the pair of emerald green eyes. 

“What a pleasant surprise,” a calm, almost mocking voice spoke. 

Reine's heart skipped. That voice seemed so very... _ familiar.  _

“Sim Yeong-Ho,” she hissed under her breath, her grip on the gun tightening. 

The man let out a chuckle. “I guess there'll be no need for introductions... _ Sanglante Reine _ .”

“It seems like my reputation precedes me,” came a scathing reply. “But I am glad to know that you are aware of what I can do with this gun. Let her go before I blow your brains out.”

Yeong-Ho let out a throaty laugh. “Now, now. Let's not get too carried away--after all, you don't want someone to get caught in the crossfire, now, do you?”

Reine's eyes narrowed. Anger bubbled in her chest, and it took almost all of her willpower to stay calm, especially when she finally got a good look at the state Ae Cha was in. 

The ridges of the gun's grip dug into her hands as she assessed her sister's cuts and bruises. Her arm seemed to be injured as she seemed to be leaning in favor of one side, her glasses gone, and her cheeks stained with tears.

Yeong-Ho had his fingers wrapped in Ae Cha's hair in a tight grip, and with one swift motion he pulled her by the hair and hoisted her up, causing her to yelp in pain while he placed her in between himself and Reine's loaded gun.

“Fucking coward,” she hissed.

“Ah, yes. Coward, but not stupid,” he replied while he bent forward to speak right next to Ae Cha’s ear. “It'll be a pity if you missed, no?”

Ae Cha’s lip quivered in pain as she struggled to keep her eyes open, the world appearing to spin around her. She gazed up at Reine, the color in golden eyes seemingly fading duller and duller by each minute. With what little energy the small girl had left, she weakly lifted her battered arm to reach out to her sister.

“Unnie...,” Ae Cha spoke out, her voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. “Run… please… go...” 

Yeong-Ho suddenly burst into laughter, his voice echoed into the darkness in mockery. “Sorry, sorry...this is just too funny,” he spoke in between fits of laughter. “ _ Unnie? _ I wonder how much she knows about you...does she know who you used to be?”

Reine felt the tips of her fingers tingle with the anger that rushed through her veins. The fire in her eyes was gone, replaced with a merciless, icy stare as she felt her anger turn into bitter hate. 

“See, we're not too different, you and I,” Yeong-Ho spoke as his lips turned up into a grin. “Whether you admit it or not, you  _ know _ you enjoy the hunt as much as I do.”

“Shut up.”

“The thrill of stalking your prey, waiting for the opportune moment to strike...then murdered in cold blood, feeling the power you have over them as you drain their lives away with each and every drop of blood in your hands...ah, you miss it, don't you, Reine?”

The last of her restraints snapped as white-hot anger burst forth, and instinct took over Reine's body. Before anyone could react, she tossed the gun and her legs sprang into a run, then her fist connected to Yeong-Ho's patched eye which pushed him backward. With all her strength she pushed Ae Cha away from his firm grip, which caused her to fall to the ground, away from her captor.

As soon as Yeong-Ho's right hand was free from holding his captive, he attempted to land a backhand on Reine but she effectively ducked and avoided the blow. With his torso open, she delivered a powerful blow with her fist on his chest, which caused him to stagger backward, coughing.

Yeong-Ho regained his balance and laughed. “How many was it, Reine?” he taunted. “How many lives have you taken with those hands?”

Reine stood with her back straight, her fists clenched, and her voice came out as a vicious, almost feral, hiss.

“I will kill you.”

She did not wait for him to recover. As soon as the last word left her lips, Reine delivered a roundhouse kick that landed on his face, which caused him to be pushed farther back. However, Yeong-Ho wasn't a novice in hand-to-hand combat; he purposely let Reine's attack land on him so he could grab her by the ankle. He pulled her towards him and once she fell face first in the dirt, he struck the back of her head with his fist.

Reine felt the searing pain behind her head, but she pushed herself up with both her hands. Yeong-Ho struck her once more, then let go of her ankle. He then proceeded to grab her by the hair and hoist her up, and with all his strength slammed her head against a tree, which caused Reine to cry out in pain.

Reine used the momentum to push herself away from the hard surface, turned her torso toward him and delivered a solid punch on his face. Yeong-Ho felt the unexpected sting of her blow, but recovered almost immediately and grabbed her arm to deliver a blow on her exposed left flank.

Reine cried out as the blow near an old injury sent a shockwave of pain throughout her body. She curled up on the ground in pain, a voiceless cry escaping her lips.

“Oh my. Does it hurt?” Yeong-Ho spoke as he loomed over her as she writhed in pain. “And here I was expecting a challenge.”

Reine rolled over to her side to protect herself, but Yeong-Ho was relentless. A sharp kick to her stomach made her cough in pain, but when the second assault came, Reine trapped his leg with her arms and raised her own leg to deliver her own kick between his legs.

Yeong-Ho fell backward in apparent agony, and Reine used this opportunity to stand up. Before she could completely recover, Yeong-Ho's fist landed on her face, which caused her lower lip to bleed, and a kick on her chest sent her flying a few meters to finally fall on her back.

Reine's vision spun as she laid with her back on the wet grass. She coughed as her lungs tried to recover, then she felt herself being dragged by her feet. In her disoriented state, she kicked blindly, which landed on Yeong-Ho's stomach, and he lost the grip he had on her as he fell back.

Reine immediately stood up and noticed a low-lying branch. She jumped and grabbed onto it, and used the momentum to swing herself to land yet another kick with both her feet to his chest. Yeong-Ho landed on the ground this time, coughing. 

Back on the ground, Yeong-Ho was barely able to sit up and Reine raised her leg to drop her heel towards the back of his neck. He was pushed down on the ground once again, and with no rest, Reine grabbed him by his suit collar. Groaning with the effort, she used all her strength to hoist him up and slam him towards a large protruding rock, pinned him with her leg entwined with one of his, and her fist delivered blow after blow after blow on his face.

Yeong-Ho wasn't going down just yet. He pushed her off him by propping himself away from the rock surface, and as Reine stepped back he whirled around and backhanded her, which made her take a precautionary measure to step back. 

Reine felt the sting on her face and she instinctively held her hand on it. She immediately jumped back to distance herself. Her body was starting to give out, and every limb seemed to be screaming different kinds of pain; her old injury being the most painful. Fatigue and cold were starting to set in, and at this point, it took almost all her energy just to keep standing.

Yeong-Ho wiped his bloodied lip with the back of his hand. “Very good, very good,” he spoke as he spat the blood from his mouth.

* * *

 

The warm water was a welcome feeling in the middle of the cold, wet spring rain; it somehow restored some feeling back into Saeyoung's numb fingers. However, whatever felt good about falling into the heated pool was abruptly cut short as a muscular arm wrapped around his neck in an attempt to cut off his blood supply and choke him.

Being underwater brought a lot of disadvantages. He could feel his lungs burning for air, and he knows that soon enough his limbs would lose strength if he doesn't get air anytime soon. Striking his opponent would be a horrible idea as the water’s resistance would prevent him from doing so, hence he needs to think of something, fast.

_ “Whoever thought of punching a shark underwater is fucking retarded,”  _ Saeyoung heard Vanderwood’s voice in his head.  _ “The first thing you want to do is create distance, either to swim to safety or resurface for air.” _

As a young teenager in the agency, he was a novice when it came to actual confrontation with enemies. He was always hidden in the shadows, but his superior had other ideas.

“Find a weak spot,” he repeated Vanderwood's words in his own mind. “Stop and aim for a way to incapacitate your enemy.”

He stopped struggling with the arm that was wrapped around his neck to preserve his strength, and instead worked on keeping his attacker's hands from getting a good hold of his head by twisting the Quad member’s fingers. He heard bubbles and a muffled yelp behind him, and this momentary action reduced the risk of his neck getting snapped.

Quads may be superhuman in strength, but their biology is still of a human.

At some point, this bastard is going up for air.

Sure enough, his attacker started swimming upwards, most probably to be able to deliver a good blow to his head. All the possible scenarios that could happen above water raced through Saeyoung's mind, and just like any code, his mind drew from past experiences on how to counter it.

The very moment the two men reached the surface, Saeyoung rammed his head back with all his strength to the attacker behind him several times until the Quad had loosened his grip around his neck, while he breathed in precious, precious air. The man attempted to push him back into the water, but Saeyoung reached behind him and clawed at his attacker's face, injuring his eye.

The man screamed and finally let go of Saeyoung, and he used this opportunity to swim away and grab onto the pool gutter. These were meant to drain away excess water that could spill out of the sides of the pool, and was covered with a lightweight yet sturdy metal grill. Saeyoung grabbed the metal grill and pulled upwards to dislodge it, and before the Quad could get near him, he whirled it around and smacked against his attacker's face, causing a nasty gash on the man’s cheek.

He took advantage of the Quad’s disoriented state and shrugged his jacket off. After tossing it out of the pool, he groaned as he pulled himself out of the water. As soon as he was out he grabbed at the pool gutter grill that was on the long side of the pool and hoisted it upwards.

The moment the Quad was about to get out of the water he slammed the long metal grate on the man's head, making him fall back into the pool.

“Say your prayers,” Saeyoung muttered as he drove the end of the grill on the Quad's chest, and pushed downward until the man’s back hit the pool floor. Saeyoung held it steady above water as the man laid underwater, trapped, bleeding and unable to breathe.

Saeyoung felt his heart grow numb as bubbles of air reached the pool’s surface, and the man underneath struggled to get free. He held onto the grill tightly and kept his attacker underwater. His golden eyes turned cold as he knew that the man's life was slowly slipping away when his struggles weakened.

He clenched his jaw when the struggling finally stopped. He tossed the grill to the side, and it landed against the pool perimeter with a loud clunk. He closed his eyes and his right hand grasped the silver crucifix on his chest.

“Another life,” he mourned.

* * *

 

Ae Cha was motionless on the ground, her body similarly limp to a ragdoll tossed around. Her once porcelain skin now covered in multiple imperfections. Brilliant hues of bruises painted her skin with cuts speckling her limbs. Mud tangled her tresses into knots. Blood dripped from her nose and down her face. It mingled with a combination of sweat, tears, and rain.

_ Everything hurts. _

Her skin burned from being in the cold, spring water for so long and her muscles throbbed in pain. Every cut on her bare skin stung as debris danced on her skin.

Ae Cha gasped for air in an attempt to still her breathing. The world felt like it was spinning around her as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The girl winced as she felt bile rise into the back of her throat while her stomach knotted from motion sickness.

She laid still but let out a groan as she began to rustle. Her ears perked at the sound of movement and heavy breathing but her curiosity was soon replaced with the agony of a sharp ringing noise piercing through her skull.  Out of instinct, Ae Cha quickly covered her ears but it proved to futile.  
  
“Stop, Stop, Stop. Please Stop,” Ae Cha begged under her breath. 

When the ringing stopped, she eventually let out a sigh of relief until she realized she needed to get herself out of the fucking dirt. As she made an attempt to push her body off of the ground, her body felt like it screamed a thousand cries to stay down and it took all of her willpower to get her worn out muscles to cooperate.  

Her mind filled with memories of a certain tire flipping exercise Vanderwood had her do on the very first day of training. She couldn’t believe that now her body wanted everything in the world to flip another tire than to get up off of the ground after what she has endured.

Her days were much simpler back then. Was it really only a few months ago she could not handle a tire?

_ Man, bubble tea sounds amazing right now.  _

Ae Cha began to giggle at the state of delirium she felt like she was in. She was on the brink of death and yet here she was trying to get herself off of the damn ground on a South Korean Mountain and all her mind could think about is the sweet taste of bubble tea.

“I’m ridiculous,” Ae Cha huffed as she wiped the blood trickling down her nose as she finally pushed herself up to her knees.

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over Ae Cha from the mere fact she survived. She is alive. She took a deep breath and reveled as air filled her lungs. Sweet, beautiful air.  The pain from her elbow and, well, her entire body was nothing compared to the joy of not dying from Yeong Ho’s hand tonight.

The girl’s eyes scanned the area, trying to make a sense of where Reine and Sim Yeong-Ho were. Once she found them in the darkness, the sense of relief was instantly replaced with fear as the fight between the two played out in front of her.

“Reine! No!” Ae Cha made an attempt to call out, but her fear stilled her voice to nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Her plea fell on deaf ears.

_ Take me, instead! I’m  the one you wanted all this time! Leave my sister alone! _

Panic overtook Ae Cha and instead of focusing on steadily reaching a stand, Ae Cha quickly tried to rush to her feet. Her heart pound through her chest.  She had to stop him from taking away everything. He had to stop her from taking away Reine. No. This couldn’t be ha--

Ae Cha’s thoughts were interrupted by her knees buckling and threatening to give way. “Damn it!” Ae Cha growled in an attempt to walk forward. She staggered to the side with her first step and collapsed to her knees again. She  winced as her knees made an impact with a smoother surface, knocking the younger girl off balance. The piercing sound of ringing filled her head again and her vision blurred. The sensations made Ae Cha lose her balance and fall over to her side into a large puddle.

_ Splash! _

Muddy water filled her nose causing Ae Cha to gag. She let out a cry as she rolled herself out of the puddle.  Her eyes grew wide as she found herself staring eye to eye with an object right in front of her.

“Huh?”

* * *

Vanderwood stood straight as he calmly assessed his enemy. Now that they are both standing in the open, he could clearly see what he was up against.

What he had observed from Quads is that they are hardy, but not very intelligent nor skilled. The one thing they are prized for--being the unfeeling, perfect killing weapons--is actually their own weakness.

Unlike combat-tested humans, Quads lack the fight-or-flight response, which can be useful when someone is subjected to a life-threatening situation. These constructs do not have the concept of fear, and this is what makes them unable to plan and prepare for a threat. Whoever Rika had used as a template to manufacture these monstrosities may have had the attributes of being physically superior than most men, and may have relied solely on brute force for combat.

But not all battles are won by brute force.

“Come on, big boy,” Vanderwood taunted. “Show me what you've got.”

The man took two easy strides towards Vanderwood and started with a hook punch from the left. Vanderwood easily deflected this attack by blocking the punch with his arm and redirect the force to the opposite side downward. He expected the second blow coming from the right, hence he raised his arm at the exact same moment and effectively deflected the blow once again. 

This barrage of attacks happened in quick successions, and Vanderwood noticed by the fifth punch, the Quad’s speed had been reduced due to muscle fatigue. 

On the sixth strike, instead of deflecting, Vanderwood grabbed the man's wrist with his left hand and pulled him downward towards himself. With gravity and the force of the pull working in his favor, Vanderwood proceeded to bend his right arm, rotate his torso to the left and slam his elbow across the man’s face. He heard a faint crack when his elbow connected to the bridge of the man’s nose, but he wasn't done. In a split second, he rotated his torso to back the right to deliver a second blow on the man's face with his elbow.

A streak of blood splashed on the rocky ground as the Quad's head whipped about with Vanderwood's blows. Right about this time, Vanderwood needed to create distance, so he let go of the man’s wrist and gave him a solid kick to his chest that knocked him back a few meters.

“Heh, you're still human, after all,” Vanderwood murmured under his breath as he tossed his coat aside. 

Right at that moment he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and with skilled agility he jumped away from where he stood, and very narrowly missed an attack from behind. The sound of ripping fabric was heard before he landed on his feet. 

Vanderwood turned towards his second attacker. The second Quad had a piece of broken glass in his left hand, and judging from how his right arm hung limply to his side, this was the man that Saeyoung had shot earlier.

He immediately checked himself for injury and groaned. His shirt sleeve was torn, and a gash bled through the fabric.

Vanderwood glared up at the man, offended. “That was Versace, you piece of shit.”

The second attacker lunged forward to drive the glass towards Vanderwood from above. Vanderwood deflected the attacker's hand by blocking the arm with his wrist, and at the exact same moment drove his fist towards the man’s throat. He stepped his left foot forward to drive the attacker's arm behind him, and with his right knee, he struck the man twice on his chest. Since the Quad was still disoriented, he was able to easily twist the man’s elbow and this caused him to drop the glass shard. All of these happened in less than three seconds.

Vanderwood pushed the man away from him to create distance to deal with his second opponent. He was about to turn towards his earlier opponent when he heard a single gunshot from a silenced pistol. He looked over his shoulder and found his first opponent lying on the ground. Instinctively, Vanderwood crouched, and a second gunshot was heard, and his second attacker fell to the ground beside him.

“Boss!” a familiar voice cut in the darkness. “You still alive there?!”

A wave of relief washed over Vanderwood as he heard the voice of an old friend. He sighed and stood back up, and sensed footsteps closing in. 

“About fucking time,” he responded while he checked one of the dead bodies on the ground with a slight nudge of his foot. “What the hell took you so long?”

Two men emerged from the foliage, and the familiar silver hair made Vanderwood smile. Jin, one of his trusted recon agents, gave him a small salute.

“We had to make a detour,” came a reply from Kane, an American soldier that he had recruited for the agency. “We had to pick up some punk ass off the highway.”

Vanderwood's eyes immediately went to the smaller frame that was draped over Kane's broad shoulders. Concern etched his features as Kane gently laid Saeran on the ground. He immediately ran to the boy's side and took off his leather jacket to properly assess him physically. 

Saeran's skin was pale and clammy. The small veins under the skin of his neck were visible, extending towards the sides of his face as if his skin had somehow become translucent. Vanderwood pressed his palm on the boy's forehead and noted that his body temperature was hotter than normal. He checked for other injuries and found a gash on his head under his platinum hair, and a nasty bruise at his upper back. 

"Saeran!" 

Kane and Jin turned toward the sound of the voice from the small structure behind the house. A young man with a mop of red hair came running towards them, his jacket missing and clothes completely drenched. 

Kane and Jin looked at their younger companion in the agency with sheer confusion.  

"Carrot top?!" Kane's eyes darted from Saeyoung, to Saeran, and back to Saeyoung. "Wait, then who is  _ this? _ " 

Saeyoung ignored the older man's inquiry and proceeded to kneel beside Saeran while Vanderwood was busy assessing him. A million scenarios ran in his head, and each and every one of them worse than the last. His fingertips shook as he laid both his hands on Saeran's arm, and gasped at how  _ hot  _ his skin was. 

"Is he okay?" 

The long-haired man nodded. "He's not in any immediate danger, but he passed out from the pain." 

"He needs his vial," Saeyoung spoke, his voice shaking. "Where did we--" 

"The house is  _ gone,  _ idiot," Vanderwood snapped. "There isn't much we can do right now." 

Saeyoung stared in disbelief at the state of his brother as Vanderwood tore the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Saeran's injured head. He shifted his sight and caught a glimpse of the dead bodies of Quad members lying on the ground. 

There was still smoke rising from the burnt areas of the villa that once was so beautiful and warm. The places where small, meaningful memories once were now replaced with charred wood and broken glass, and now all that was left were traces of what things once were.

All the memories of pain, of hope, of love... _ gone, _ in an instant.

Of all the pain he endured in the past, of all the suffering and hopelessness, he never once felt fear.

But tonight was different.

Everything was falling apart.

He should have been more vigilant. More  _ careful. _ For fuck’s sake--he should have  _ seen this coming. _

Is this what he gets for taking a small piece of happiness? All that he's ever loved and cared for, threatened to be robbed away from him like some cruel joke. 

His fists clenched tightly as he racked his brain on what he can do. What he  _ should _ do. There  _ should _ be a way to fix this, but  _ how? _   His brother, his one and only family, laid on the ground in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. There isn't a--

_ Wait.  _ If Saeran is here, where's--!

Saeyoung frantically looked from side to side, searching. His heart raced under his chest, and the feeling of unmistakable  _ dread _ washed over him as he saw no sign of Ae Cha or Reine nearby. 

He immediately stood up and turned to Kane. “Were there two women with him?”

“Eh?” Kane responded, confused. “No, there were three men. Carrot top, who is this bo--”

“Where did you find him?” Saeyoung interrupted.

“Northwest from here, the first road before the perimeter fe--hey!”

Saeyoung had everything he needed to know. He did not bother to have Kane finish his sentence and broke into a run towards the direction the man told him, and soon enough, he was swallowed by the darkness of the forest.

“Hey you little shit, it's dangerous out there!” Kane called to him but there was no response. He sighed and gave Jin his rifle, which the other man took without question.

Kane groaned. “I'm too old for this,” he mumbled as he ran after the young hacker.

 


	66. Act 1 - Chapter 65

Reine stood with both fists in front of her face, with her left foot slightly forward. Her torso felt as if she was constantly being stabbed with a blunt object with every breath she took, and blood from her cut lip dribbled down her chin.

“You continue to impress me, little redhead,” Sim Yeong-Ho spoke as he grinned at the state Reine was at. “You're in pain, aren't you, poppet? Anyone would have given up already...but not you, oh not you,” he continued while his fingers brushed off the stray leaves and twigs that clung to his dark blue suit.

“Stop talking like you know everything about me,” came a scathing reply.

“Oh, but I _do_ know you, dear. I'm the one who _trained_ you, after all.”

Reine felt her heart stop as Yeong-Ho's words sank deeper in her psyche. Memories of the night when Saeran gave her that piece of paper with his name on the itinerary, and the _voice_ , oh the unmistakable tone of malevolence, thick and sickly sweet. That voice that preyed on her vulnerable state inside iron bars, the voice that gave her _hope_ , and the voice that fed on her fear.

She could still clearly remember that night. Her hands were covered in blood; the blood of a man who tried to take her against her will. Day and night she was questioned; her motives being prodded and scrutinized. _Why didn’t you run away? Why did you keep coming back? Did you have sex with him? You must have liked it for you to keep coming back. You must have killed him for his money._

 

> "I can save you." 

  
The horrible smell of iron hung thick in the air; her foot almost slipping because there was something wet on the tiled floor. A finger flipped the light switch on, followed by a scream. Sirens were heard. Flashing lights almost blinded, leaving harsh after images burnt into her irises.   _You do know you’re a prime suspect, right? Don’t make excuses now. Just tell us the truth, where’s the murder weapon? Admit to your crime and we’ll reduce your sentence._

 

> "I can save you... if you do something for me." 

“Oh yes,” Yeong-Ho smiled to himself as he watched the light in Reine's eyes die away, to be replaced by the glint of anger and hate. “You _remember_ , don't you, Su Yeong?”

“Don't call me by that name!”

Blinded by rage, Reine swung her fist toward him, but with the state she was in, Yeong-Ho easily avoided the blow and her fist landed on the rock surface. She paid no heed on the pain--her body was fueled with white-hot fury, so she managed to immediately turn around and struck her left fist on his jaw. Not giving him time to react, she gave him another blow with her right fist, and followed by a knee to his abdomen.

Before she could land another powerful blow, Yeong-Ho crouched and grabbed her by the waist to lift her up on his shoulder, and with all his strength, slammed her on the nearest tree. Reine felt air leave her lungs not only from the pain of the impact, but also due to her injury shooting crippling pain that weakened her significantly. Her vision spun as her mouth opened in a voiceless scream. Tears stung her eyes and her entire body refused to move.

Yeong-Ho stood beside her as she writhed in pain on the ground. He felt his left arm tingle with excitement as he watched her in agony, and he took a long, deep breath in satisfaction. “You were a clever girl, Su Yeong,” he chided. “So young and naive, but oh so clever.”

He dealt another blow on her as his heel struck her stomach once more, which caused her to cry out in under the constant torment. Reine rolled over and desperately tried to prop herself up with her elbows, only to be pushed back down with another kick to her flank.

Her vision was getting darker with every passing minute. She tried to crawl away from Yeong-Ho in desperation, but her exhausted and pain-stricken body refused to move.

She yelped in pain when Yeong-Ho grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up. She felt his breath against her cheek, followed by a low, ominous chuckle.

“You see, your father was a very, very troublesome man,” he whispered in her ear. “But of course, you don't know that, because he _abandoned_ you.”

“Fuck you,” Reine hissed.

Yeong-Ho's eyes glowed green with rage and slammed Reine's head on the ground once, then he finally let go of her hair. Just as she was about to steady her breath, Yeong-Ho's heel dug into her back, on the exact spot where her injury was.

This was more than she could take. She screamed. Her mind went blank as her body and mind were taken over by the excruciating torture. Her hands clawed at the ground, desperately trying to get away from the pain.

“Ah, this reminds me so much of someone I used to know,” Yeong-Ho spoke as he watched Reine try to claw herself away from under him. He dug his heel harder, which made her cry out more. “Simone, was it? She had pretty red hair like yours, once.”

Reine stiffened with the mention of her mother. She could vividly remember that day after school, how the house smelled like corroding metal, and how she laid in a pool of her own blood in the living room floor.

“She begged for me to _spare_ you,” Yeong-Ho said in between chuckles. “Did you know what her eyes looked like when I ran my dagger in her gut?”

He dug his heel once more, which caused Reine to squeeze her eyes shut and a voiceless cry escape her lips.

“Regret. Frustration. Guilt. All those _petty things!_ Why couldn't she have just accepted the Savior?!”

He lifted his foot away from Reine and kicked her on her shoulder to make her lie down on her back. He straddled her hips and traced his fingertips gently on both her cheeks, taking in her final moments, drinking in the image of her helpless under him.

“I would have wanted to play with you some more,” Yeong-Ho spoke while he took in the delicious sounds of her small gasps. “But...sadly, as with all good things, this, too, must end.”

Once his fingers reached her neck his gentle caress became a firm grip, with both his thumbs pressed on her windpipe.

“You were a good pet, Su Yeong. As a parting gift, let me tell you a secret.”

Yeong-Ho crouched forward to whisper in her ear.

“Your father didn't die in that apartment.”

Reine's eyes flew open with the words that Yeong-Ho said. However, before she could voice out any thoughts, his fingers tightened around her neck, and she was left writhing, gasping for air.

* * *

Jin’s back stiffened as soon as he heard a faint rustle in the forest. He immediately aimed Kane’s rifle in the darkness behind them, while Vanderwood was busy tending to the young man's injuries.

  
“What is it?” Vanderwood asked without looking up.  
  
“We've got company,” Jin replied, his dark brown eyes scanning the area. “Around six or seven people, from the looks of it.”  
  
Vanderwood sighed and continued to trace the tips of his fingers up the back of Saeran’s neck. The boy seemed to heal right before his eyes; his bruises looking less severe compared to how they were minutes ago. The darkening of the blood vessels surrounding the affected areas are telltale signs that his augmented body was going on overdrive to repair itself, and thankfully, Saeran remained unconscious as this process brought him extreme pain.  
  
“You should go and hide,” Vanderwood replied. “That should be the NIS. It’ll be troublesome if you get caught again.”  
  
Jin scoffed. “And leave you here alone? Not a chance,” he said as he stepped to stand behind Vanderwood and aimed his rifle towards the source of the sound that seemed to get closer every second. “Can’t get paid if you get yourself fucked over.”  
  
Vanderwood chuckled and continued to check on Saeran’s injuries. “Thank you for the loyalty,” he chided.  
  
Sure enough, seven men wearing black tactical gear stepped into the clearing with their rifles drawn, being led by someone who seemed to be wearing normal civilian clothing. Jin raised his eyebrow seeing Tom, holding a rifle up at him and stared at the younger man in question.  
  
“Well, shit,” Jin muttered under his breath and lowered the gun. “Boss, you’re gonna have to talk to the big guy when he sees him.”  
  
Tom finally raised his hand to signal his men to stop. He stepped forward and quickly assessed the situation, then turned his eyes towards Jin. The older man stiffened, but stood his ground as the NIS agent stood in front of him.  
  
Tom recognized the silver-haired man that stood before him from the most wanted records in the NIS. The man with a long list of aliases; no one that ever worked with him knew who he really was, which helped him evade the law for decades. A highly skilled hitman in his younger years, he was contracted by the government for headhunts to work in the Agency some years ago.  
  
“What do people call you now?” Tom asked.  
  
“Jin.”  
  
“I employed him,” Vanderwood interjected. “Just in case you came in late.”  
  
Tom looked over Jin’s shoulder to see Vanderwood with his back turned, hunched over another person. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar tuft of platinum hair, and quickly brushed Jin aside to sit beside the Spectre leader.  
  
“Shit,” Tom muttered under his breath. “Sorry I couldn’t get here soon enough.”  
  
“Politics is dirty business,” Vanderwood replied nonchalantly. “But I hope you at least brought some medical aid.”  
  
“On their way up,” Tom replied. “What about the girls?”  
  
“Out there, first road northeast of the perimeter,” Vanderwood spoke as he motioned for Jin to help lift Saeran to a drier area.  
  
Tom was about to stand to give orders to his men when Vanderwood caught the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back down. His hazel eyes held the younger man's gaze; glinting with anger that remained well-hidden and controlled.  
  
"Make no mistake," Vanderwood spoke almost inaudibly, but laden with intent. "We aren't new to this game. We are not afraid to resort to... _creative_ ...methods if we're pushed against a wall."  
  
Tom clenched his jaw at Vanderwood's threat. He, among all people, almost never resort to giving these warnings, and with the years that Tom worked with Spectre as an informant, he is well aware that it will be suicide not to heed them.  
  
He gently took Vanderwood's hands from his sleeve and pulled his jacket’s hood over his head. "Don't worry, Nameless. I don't intend to."  
  
When Vanderwood was satisfied that Tom understood what he wanted to say, he finally let go of his shirt and turned his attention back to Saeran.  "Go and do your shit," he spoke as he gently crouched to elevate Saeran's upper body. "If any of your men do something funny, they're as good as dead."  
  
Tom stood up and barked orders to his men as Vanderwood and Jin moved Saeran to a part of the ruined house that was relatively dry. "You heard the man," he spoke out loud for everyone in his unit to hear him. "Nobody is to lay a finger to anyone in this place without my orders. Are we clear?"  
  
His men answered with a unified salute, and went to stand guard to the areas around the villa.  
  
“I’ll go find them,” he spoke with a tone that only Vanderwood and Jin could hear. "The medical team is making their way up, please get yourselves treated," Tom pressed his lips together at taking in Saeran's state as he laid on the wooden flooring of what used to be part of the villa's living room.  
  
Vanderwood nodded towards Tom, which the younger man reciprocated. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and turned his heel towards the forest.  
  
Jin watched Tom’s back as he had gone towards the same direction that Saeyoung and Kane ran to. He finally shook his head, and the faint sound of the trucks making their way up the ruined villa disturbed the eerie silence of the night.  
  
“This is going to be interesting,” he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

Ae Cha focused on the metal object, her mind wandering to the events leading up to her lying helplessly on the cold terrain.

Tonight was supposed to be a good night.

She recalled the glimpse of the explosion from earlier as the car Sim Yeong-Ho forced her in sped away. In a blink of an eye, everything had changed. There was no sign of either twin or Vanderwood…

Were they really all alone?

_No. I refuse to believe it. We made a promise to always find each other._

_Maybe they are in trouble and need our help. Since Reine and I are on the mountain we could walk back to the Villa._

Ae Cha sighed and gazed toward Reine and Sim Yeong-Ho. The darkness was giving way, signaling the signs of dawn. She was able to now perfectly make out the two battling in front of her.  

When will this night be over?

Ae Cha’s ears perked up to the silence. Sim Yeong-Ho and Reine were no longer moving. Ae Cha squinted for a clearer picture but her eyes widened in horror as Reine’s body looked as if it was going limp. If Reine’s body is going limp that would mean....

_...Oh God!_

He’s _killing_ her. Ae Cha’s vision blurred with tears as her breathing turned erratic with fear. “You piece of shit! Don’t take my sister away from me!” she whispered in between gritted teeth.

Rage boiled over inside of her, and her thoughts spun out of control. A symphony of anger, panic and fear swirled in her mind. She needed to stop Sim Yeong-Ho and end this Hell.

But… how? _Appa, what do I do?!_

* * *

He ran. He cursed his body not being able to go any faster. He cursed his eyes being unable to see through the darkness before him.

Protruding branches and sharp leaves left thin lines of torment on the skin of his bare arms, but he didn't care. This pain didn't matter.

_If I spent a little more time… if I only pressed V just a little more… none of this would have happened._

He could have stopped Mint Eye years ago. Ae Cha and Reine could have been saved from all this pain. He could have stopped the darkness now consuming Saeran’s heart too. Everything that he had worked so hard for is just being taken one after the other, piece by painful piece.

Maybe he became too complacent. Maybe he trusted his own abilities too much that it clouded his eyes to the reality of what was bound to happen. Maybe if he could have just worked harder, looked deeper, he could have caught wind of this.

_How can I be such a fucking idiot?!_

Since when was it that he's been this _soft?_ If this was agency work, he would have been killed for such a poor job.

_Heavenly Father... if you're listening... please... at least let me get to them in time!_

He didn't notice the sharp incline of the ground below him which caused him to slip. He fell on his back and rolled down the rocky slope to end up at the edge of the asphalt road. He groaned in pain as he propped himself up, and brushed off the wet leaves that stuck to his skin. His eyes caught a glimpse of shards of broken glass, and as his eyes traveled upwards he finally found the site where Saeran might have battled it out.

Worry slithered in his heart as he’s only seen three Quad members. He broke into a run once more, wilfully ignoring the pain that was persistent on his left shin.

He took solace in that he could still feel his brother’s presence at least. If only he could feel Ae Cha’s presence like he did of Saeran's.  The rain washed away the remaining remnant of her fragrance. There was no trace of her left.

_She must be so scared right now._

Dread fell into the pit of his stomach, as he couldn’t shake off the feeling of what the worst imaginable thing could be done to his poor, precious Ae Cha.

_Please, Lord, I’m begging you… please keep her safe. Take me if need be, but please keep her safe!_

* * *

_I can't breathe._

_I can't move my body. I could feel every single cut, every single bruise, and as much as I try my body would no longer obey what I tell it to do._

_I can't breathe._

_I'm frustrated. Angry. I want to fight. I still want to fight. Everything that I have hoped to do, the dreams I dreamt, the promises I've made, and the love I have given can't end here._

_I can't breathe._

_And yet my body still refuses to do what I tell it to. The drumming sound of the erratic beating of my own heart filled my ears; it seemed to be the only part of my body that remained defiant of the fate I am falling into._

_For the longest time, I thought that I would be at peace when my time came. I thought I have made peace with Death, that I will come peacefully with it when it comes for me._

_I can't breathe._

_They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're dying. I may be close; as I suddenly find my mind in that small, cold house, crying on the cold, wet floor just as I am right now. I remember all the tears I've cried for so many years, trying my hardest to fight against my fate. My entire life was lived through battle after battle, stubbornly holding onto anything to survive._

_I don't want to die._

_Tears burn inside my closed eyelids as my frustration turns into helplessness. Whatever I was and whatever I became held nothing against the inevitability of my final moments._

_This isn't fair. This isn't fair at all._

_Maybe this really is it. Maybe it's time that I just stop fighting. Maybe I should just stop being stubborn and just let go._

_Helplessness turns to acceptance. Bitter, painful acceptance. I've fought so hard, for so long…_

_I'm tired. Tired of it all. I'm tired of dreaming, of hoping, of fighting for every breath. I'm tired of the pain. I'm tired of the frustration, the disappointments, the false hope._

_Ae Cha... I hope you're safe. Please be safe. I can't even hold you right now...you must be freezing in this rain._

_Jumin…_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried so hard. I fought to stay alive for as long as I could with as much as it took. I can't fight back anymore._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel nothing but gratitude for your all-encompassing, unconditional love._

_Please forgive me..._

 

> _“You like calligraphy, little one?”_
> 
> _“N... no.”_
> 
> _“Eh? You've been looking at the store window for hours.”_
> 
> _"S-so what?! Who are you anyway? No! Don't come near me, I will hurt you!”_
> 
> _“Hahaha!”_

_Warm hands. I remember warm hands, patting my head. I remember the slight weight of the small wooden box in my hands. I remember warm eyes that smiled and wrinkled around the edges. I remember…_

 

> _"Cheer up, little sunshine.”_

_A loud sound, like a thunderclap, jolted me from my dream. My head spun as if my body was jerked back violently, and the next thing I know I was in pain._

_Indescribable pain._

_But all of a sudden…_

* * *

His heart almost stopped when he finally got to the second car. He stood, eyes wide with disbelief, his chest heaving with the effort.

The car was in terrible shape. From the looks of it, it may have capsized and rolled over the edge of the concrete railing. Saeyoung dreaded what he might find in the crash site, but he willed himself to take several steps forward towards the totaled car.

A largely built man still held the steering wheel, his eyes closed with no sign of them ever opening again. There was shattered glass everywhere, and the smell of gasoline permeated the air.

Saeyoung looked up the sky to check the stars on which direction he was in, and finally noticed that the inky blackness of space was touched with a very faint hint of blue. The sun is about to rise soon, and somehow this gave Saeyoung the feeling of a ticking clock.

How many hours has it been?

He shook his head and willed away the fears that crept at the back of his mind. There is absolutely no sign of Ae Cha, and a part of him was relieved that she has survived such a horrific accident, but another part dreads where she could have gone to...or been taken to.

He stood up and ran towards the forest once more, keeping roughly northwest. The sky might have had its first signs of light, but under the canopy of trees, the forest remained as dark as it were in the dead of night. There were the faint, errant slivers of illumination coming from the distant street lights that helped at least not to run headfirst into a tree, and this allowed Saeyoung continue to navigate through the woods.

His eyes caught a faint glimmer to his left. He immediately stopped and turned towards the object, and felt his heart sink to see that it was Ae Cha’s glasses. However, this also gave him renewed hope for if he had found her glasses here, then it meant she really did survive that crash.

The faint sound of rustling leaves caught his attention. He held the glasses in his hand and immediately went to investigate. The more he walked towards the sound, the more he realized that the faint rustling was from _movement._ And if there's movement, _there's someone alive._

His heartbeat went faster with every careful step he took; anticipation had him on edge. With the absence of his glasses, he could barely make out the movement in the shadows, but he is now absolutely certain that there was someone--

His eyes widened when he saw the familiar shade of brown and pink hair from the distance. His breath hitched with happiness as he saw her.

Ae Cha. She's here! She's _alive!_

Saeyoung sprung into a run, his entire body fueled by indescribable happiness and relief. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to call her name--

A loud, deafening sound, akin to a thunderclap and an explosion, filled his ears. The bright light that briefly flashed burned into his eyes, and he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

* * *

_“No!”_

Vanderwood spun around in surprise as Saeran suddenly sat up, his mint green eyes wide and bloodshot. He firmly placed both hands on the younger man's shoulders as he tried to keep him still.

“Ae Cha? Ae Cha, where is she?” Saeran mumbled in between chattering teeth and trembling limbs.

“Calm down,” Vanderwood replied as he continued to struggle with keeping Saeran still.

“She's--she’s--Vanderwood, we have to--” Saeran’s frantic speech was cut short because of the sudden wave of dizziness that washed over him.

“Saeyoung went to her,” Vanderwood assured as he gently laid the young man back down, but Saeran grabbed onto his arm with a vice-like grip as his mint green eyes glowed with an intensity he has never seen before.

“No…” he spoke almost inaudibly, his voice breaking with ragged gasps. He clung to Vanderwood's arm as his wide eyes remained unfocused and frantic as if he was seeing a nightmare that nobody else could.

“Get a hold of yourself!” Vanderwood spoke with a slightly raised voice as he shook Saeran's shoulder.

Saeran's eyes finally focused on Vanderwood, and he realized what he just felt. As twins, they always shared a link; strong feelings felt were shared with the other, no matter the distance.

But these feelings are greatly watered down when shared to the other. If Saeran felt this much pain…

_...who knows how much pain Saeyoung must have felt?_

The momentary rush of adrenaline started to wear off, and Saeran felt the tiny pinpricks of pain that crawled on his skin, and the feeling of being burnt at the areas where he had his injuries. He groaned as he let Vanderwood ease him back to bed, and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Ae Cha... Saeyoung…_

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

_I can feel my heart racing and the adrenaline running through my veins. My limbs are heavy but somehow obeyed my desire to reach for the gun laying on the ground in front of me. I’ve stared at this gun for quite some time now, but I believe the answer has been made clear what I need to do._

_I remember the first time I held a gun for the purpose of ending my life. The idea of the sweet release from reality and ending my pain fascinated me. I thought it could be my escape from suffering. All of my life I have been a prisoner. Every time I fought for freedom, someone else would lock me away. I can feel years of anger stirring deep inside as I look at the handgun._

_I point the gun at my captor. He doesn’t have his eyes on me but I can see his face perfectly in my vision. His scent of cologne and the sickening smell of liquor on his breath is ingrained in my mind. Three years of living in fear. Three years of being under the influence. Three years of believing what was happening to me was normal._

_Sim Yeong-Ho disgusts me._

_I shake the image of the treacherous face out of my vision and picture the first time I ever pulled a trigger. I was too afraid so every time I practiced I did so without bullets. The bullets to my own gun back at Appa’s apartment are still hidden in my underwear drawer. I don't know what is going to happen when I pull the trigger, but all I can do is try. Right?_

_My hand trembles, wondering if this gun is even loaded. Doubt begins to weigh heavy on me and question if I should look for help instead. Life has taught us to always follow the rules and to be a good person. There is a saying I remember while growing up: follow the rules and be rewarded._

_“Be a good girl, Charity,” my mother would say after striking my face._

_“Be a good girl, Babydoll,” he would whisper into my ear before forcing my mouth open to drink a mixed cocktail of drugs and liquor._

_My reward for following the rules is a punishment. I can’t do this anymore._

_Taking a life will change the course of my life forever. I’ll be a murderer. If I don’t shoot, however, Reine will die and he will kill me next._

_I’m tired of being punished for trying to be good. I’m tired of living in fear. I don’t want to die. Tonight I choose to live. Tonight I choose to make my own rules and to live my own life._

_I steady the gun and bite my lip as I take a deep breath to calm myself but my vision is blurred with tears. I’m both scared and outraged of my next decisions. I hate this life. I hate people suffer because of me. Why couldn’t my life be simple? How is this fair?!_

_God damn it, Ae Cha. Your mind is a mess. Pull the trigger before it’s too late and you lose your sister!_

**_BANG!_ **

_I pull the trigger and am knocked back by the recoil. My arms feel numb from the intensity. Light flickers in front of my eyes and the smell of smoke surround me.  The sound of a thunderclap rings in between my ears, deafening my hearing._

_My eyes watch as Sim Yeong-Ho pulls back slightly and releases my sister from his grasp. She falls to the ground, away from him. I hear her take an audible gasp of air. My captor staggers for the first time I’ve ever witnessed. He turns to face me._

_Good. I didn’t miss._

_But… one shot isn’t enough. As long as Sim Yeong-Ho lives, he will find me again and again._

_My anger fuels me like venom and I grit my teeth to pull the trigger two more times without a second thought._

****__**BANG! BANG!**  
  
_I can't keep my eyes off him as he stares straight at me. I watch the light in his eyes slowly fade as he struggled to breathe._  
  
_All my pent up anger, all the times I lived in fear, all the abuse..._  
  
_Gone. In an instant._  
  
_And at the moment his eyes finally close, I felt my innocence stripped away with his passing._


	67. Act 1 - Chapter 66

A lone tear rolled off his cheek. His golden eyes watched in horror as Ae Cha held the gun in her small hands, and the glimmer in her eyes darken as she pulled the trigger.

Three times.

_God… what have I done?_

He brought himself to walk towards her as he watched, second after painful second, how her innocence was stripped away. Her eyes shadowed in pain go wide in sheer, utter horror.

He knows this all too well. The first wave of terror anyone would have felt in taking a life for the first time. The last few breaths of life of another would feel like toxic gas that chokes your own. Soon, the bitter realization of taking a life would hit you, and the presence of death around you could somehow set in a feeling of fear so intense that you'd do anything to escape.

Saeyoung felt his heart break into pieces as he walked closer and closer to where she was, her eyes wide, scared, and body frozen in shock. She still held the gun in her tiny little hands, while her mind struggled to process what had just transpired.

“Ae Chan,” he called out, softly, as she finally was within reach. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder, while another gently touched her right forearm. “Everything is over now. Put the gun down… please?”

Ae Cha stared at the body of Sim Yeong-Ho in horror, not paying attention to the warmth surrounding her. Her lip quivered as she watched the life of Sim Yeong-Ho fade away from his eyes, blood pooling around his body.  Reine laid on the ground beside him, but Ae Cha felt relief wash over her as she was able to make out the rise and fall of her sister’s body. Reine was _alive._ Reine was going to be okay.

Her eyes then lowered toward her trembling hands still squeezing the gun tightly around her fingers. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears as the realization sank in. _She murdered someone out of cold-blooded vengeance._ Her anger was gone, but what remained was indescribable.

Ae Cha tried to recall movies with a similar plot. The type of plot where the woman had to kill the bad man to save her own life. In those movies there always seemed to be a happy ending waiting at the other end. The girl would go on to live on a happy, carefree life.

This was reality, however, and Ae Cha knew in her heart her life will never be the same. There will no longer be a chance of a happy, carefree life the world preaches about. That same world would be far too bright for her sins. She realized that after what she had done, she cannot go back to that world. She would belong in the shadows.

It was clear in her mind the finality of taking a life answered her own burning question of who she really was. From this point on, she's a _criminal._

Even with pulling the trigger to save her sister, she had no regrets. If anything, she felt _relieved._ It was all over. She even had a fleeting thought of sticking more bullets in Sim Yeong-Ho’s body to make sure there was absolutely no chance he would ever fucking get up aga---

Bile rose up in her throat as dread knotted her gut without warning. Her chest constricted and her throat tightened with anxiety as she looked over at Yeong-Ho’s body again and back to the gun, repulsed. Her knees began to buckle as a strong wave of nausea almost knocked her over. She felt warmth hold her steady, but before she could react...

Her skin turned clammy and another wave of nausea smothered the girl. The gun fell out of her hands as she keeled over, dry heaving. Each time her stomach retched, Ae Cha would let out a cry. A million thoughts raced through her head, none comprehensible other than the feeling she needed to run away before she was caught. Her weakened body would say otherwise and instead, she fell to her knees.

“Oh my God!” she wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

The moment Ae Cha had dropped the gun, Saeyoung kicked it out of the way. He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her head to his chest. Each and every sob that escaped through her lips tore into his heart, and he could see his own tears clouding his vision.

His hand gently caressed her hair as he held her. “Shh... it's okay now,” he whispered into her ear and planted a soft kiss on her temple. “I'm here. No one will hurt you.”

I’m… here?  
  
A familiar voice filled her ears, a voice too good to be true. Ae Cha slowly lifted her head to the voice. The light from the threat of daybreak showed her face covered in cuts and dirt. The bruise from being struck by Sim Yeong-Ho bloomed into a bluish-purple tint, shaping the silhouette of a large handprint. Her eyes were wide, bloodshot, and full of fear. Bags sagged underneath her eyelids revealing heavy fatigue.

None of that mattered at the sound of his voice, however. The voice that shouldn’t be here, but somehow was. His voice was sweet in this moment of horror. His voice concealed the intense ache which was returning and his golden eyes lit up the darkness threatening to take hold of her heart.

“Saeyoung!” Ae Cha’s voice hitched as she recognized him and buried her head into his chest. Her arms pressed into him and her breath shuddered with relief. A small smile curled on her lips as the sweet scent of apples filled her nose, tears streaming down her face.

Saeyoung smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. The hint of a smile that graced her lips upon realizing his presence lit a fire of love in his heart, and utter relief that she was, indeed, alive. Hurt, but _alive._

“Wait…” Ae Cha slightly pulled back, worry etched on her features. No one else was with her other than Reine, the body of Sim Yeong-Ho, Saeyoung, and herself. Someone also dear to her was missing. If Saeyoung was alone did that mean---

“Where’s Saeran?” Ae Cha’s asked hesitantly, wiping tears from her tired eyes. She winced from the pain radiating from her elbow.

Saeyoung brought his hands to gently hold her tear-stained cheeks and ran his thumbs to stroke her cheeks gently. “He's back in the villa. He's safe,” he spoke softly, then ran his hand up and down her back to calm her trembling body.

Ae Cha sighed in relief with happiness blooming in her chest. A full smile spread across her lips at the news both of her boys were okay, but most importantly they were alive. She struggled to keep her eyes open and nodded slowly in response, signaling the adrenaline was wearing off.

Saeyoung smiled and gently eased her head on his chest. He felt her relax in his arms almost immediately; a wave of relief washed over him that brought tears to his eyes once more.

He raised his gaze towards Reine who still remained lying on the ground. Badly beaten up, coughing and struggling, but she's alive.

The skies are getting brighter by the minute, and along with it is the revelation of the true extent of Ae Cha’s injuries. He couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that ran down his cheeks as his heart broke seeing the bruise on one side of her face, the swelling on her elbow, the nasty cut on her lip.

His arms trembled with the overwhelming anger--no--overwhelming _hate. How could you even think of murdering people in cold blood? Wasn't Saeran enough? Are your delusions of utopia so insatiable that you would go as far as this?_

Deep in his heart, he knew the answer to his questions. He always knew, at the back of his mind, that there was something _wrong._ The moment she asked him to plant a bomb in that apartment should have raised an alarm...but was naive; he chose to trust than to doubt, with the only premise of them being _friends._

“No one will hurt you again,” he promised as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_Never again._

* * *

When the ringing in Reine's ears finally stopped and her lungs stopped choking from being deprived of air, the sound of sobbing filled her ears. She tried to still her body to focus on the sound, as her own lungs finally settled with the feeling of having blessed air back into them.

Everything hurt. Her head spun, her arms were dead weight and her legs trembled involuntarily, but the steady breathing of her lungs and beating of her heart affirmed that she still existed.

_I'm alive._

It took effort to will her eyes to open, and her vision was greeted with a canopy of leaves and a dark blue sky with wisps of purple. The air was still, and the first chirps of forest birds traveled to her ears to join in the sound of sobbing.

_Ae Cha. Is she okay?_

Reine turned her head to her side and found Yeong-Ho, who seemed to have fallen to his side and unmoving. Blood pooled under his body, and the metallic stench that was all too familiar wafted towards her. Bile threatened to rise to her throat, but her body was too exhausted to even regurgitate anything.  The bloodied holes in his suit made her mind try to recall what just happened, and with what she saw came to a realization...

...that the sound that dragged her from the gates of death were _gunshots_.

She rolled to her right side with a groan of pain.With great effort, she propped herself up, her arms still trembling from the stress. Her eyes turned towards the sound of sobbing and found Ae Cha being held by Saeyoung; her gun by Ae Cha’s feet.

She felt her chest tighten as grief took over her. Reine was grateful for another lease of life, but this was way too much of a payment. None of this amounted to the innocence cruelly ripped off her sister. Nothing that she ever was amounted to the sobs and the cries leaving her sister’s lips, and the shaking of her shoulders as she wailed. All she ever wanted was to keep Ae Cha safe, and yet…

_...she ended up protecting me instead._

Heavy footfalls roused Reine from her grieving as a tall, well-built older man stepped into the clearing with them. Reine doesn't know him from anywhere, but the sympathy in his eyes was enough indication that he was not a threat. She turned her gaze back to Yeong-Ho's body as he laid on the cold, wet ground.

“Seems you got yourself in the right kind of pinch,” the man spoke as he stood beside Reine, his eyes surveying the scene. He turned towards her and extended his arm. “You look like you just wrestled a bear... come, let me take you to safety,” he added.

Reine stared at his outstretched arm, and into his blue eyes, but made no effort to take the offer. Despite the man's apparent willingness to help her up, she still felt wary of taking a stranger's help when she was vulnerable.

The man chuckled. “Ah, my bad. Can't walk? I'll be honored to carry such a pretty woman to safety--”

Reine huffed and grabbed his hand. “I can walk, thank you,” she stated flatly.

The moment Reine tried to hoist herself up, her knees trembled and she almost fell back down, but the man's strong arms held her in place.

“You sure you don't want me to carry you?” the man spoke with a playful grin on his face.

“I'm absolutely certain,” she replied stoically.

Reine wrapped an arm around his neck and he slowly helped her stand up. Before they could make a single step, however; she tapped the man’s arm to signal them to stop when she heard another set of footsteps running through the forest.

She turned her head toward the sound behind her and saw Tom emerge from the foliage, a military grade rifle in his hand. He also had a communicator in his ear and a standard issue pistol on his side.

“What...what the hell happened?” He breathlessly asked as he crouched beside Saeyoung.

Saeyoung willfully ignored the inquiry as he scooped Ae Cha in his arms, and stood up to carry her. “I'm taking her back,” he said in a quiet tone. “Kane, take Reine with you and let's go,” he spoke with finality as he turned away from the scene.

Tom’s eyes widened. He thought he had forgotten that name as he was absolutely certain that the man must have surely forgotten his as well. “Kane...?”

He turned his gaze a little further away from where Yeong-Ho laid and spotted him. He clenched his jaw and found himself absolutely livid with his presence, his eyes glaring right at the older man's.

Kane wasn't going to back down with the unspoken challenge. He reciprocated the same hostility; his blue eyes held his own.

“Well, looks like the professional cleaners are here,” Kane spoke with feigned disinterest, but with tone laced with hostility.

Tom clenched his fists. “Only seems right that we clean our own backyard, no?”

“A yard never requires cleaning if their residents would clean after themselves in the first place.”

“Oh, so that makes it okay for _outsiders_ to stick their noses in?”

“Stop it. _Both of you._ ”

Reine had no idea what this spat was about, but she wasn't having any of it. She took a deep breath and pulled away from Kane, who turned towards her, slightly worried.

“Well, I've got orders,” Kane spoke, and glared at Tom once more. “I'm taking ginger with me.”

Reine’s eyebrows furrowed. “I'm not going to be taken by _anyone,”_ she interjected _._ “Kane… is it? Please go and take Saeyoung and Ae Cha to safety.”

Kane raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, miss. I need to--”

 _“Please,”_ Reine implored. “I need to have a word with him.”

Kane straightened and scratched the back of his hairless head. “I don't think that's a wise idea.”

“And why wouldn't it be?” Tom challenged.

Kane straightened his back and puffed his broad, muscular chest. “Because I don't trust government scum.”

_“Enough!”_

Both men turned towards Reine as her tone went from exasperation to plain anger. She sighed and leaned her back against a tree, and turned her gaze to Kane with her eyes imploring.

“Please,” she asked once more. “I can disembowel him with my own hands if I need to...just...take Ae Cha to safety. Please?”

Kane was thrown back by the wide, green eyes that pleaded to him. Despite all his apparent toughness, he just couldn't bring himself to stand against it.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he rubbed his face with his hand. “I can't say no to that.”

Reine offered a smile in gratitude, which Kane took graciously, but his expression darkened as he turned to glare at the younger man again. “Be careful,” he warned as he started to walk away from the area. “He's just like every other ungrateful pup.”

* * *

_“We need an explanation.”_

Emerald eyes gazed out of the passenger seat window of a four-door sedan. Rika sat with her hands folded, lost in thought and lips pursed together. How could this have happened? She had one of the most highly trained operatives in the world wrapped around her fingers yet somehow even they missed this recent development.

_“The pharmaceutical storage facility in Busan is entirely non-recoverable. We expect full reimbursement for the damages. We have put our other facilities across the globe on high alert.”_

It absolutely couldn’t be the work of the RFA. Luciel possesses the ability to locate the facilities globally, however, she knew in her heart Luciel wouldn’t pull off an act of this magnitude alone. The government would have attempted to seize everything by now if they were the ones behind this.

This is an act of a third party. But _who_?

_“We would like to continue doing business with you as our relationship has strengthened our research on genetics. Do not let us down again or we will no longer provide the resources for Aria Sped. Do we have an understanding, Miss Rika?”_

Rika huffed and ran her fingers through her hair, aggravated at the entire situation. She wasn’t due to return to South Korea until the summer, yet unforeseen circumstances have led her back to this forsaken country and she is the furthest from pleased.

No.

Rika was _furious_ and there would be _hell to pay_.

But for now, she had a more urgent matter at hand. All signs pointed to the RFA and the South Korean government joining forces in an effort to halt her plans of global Paradise. It is a bold move for the private organization, however this was no surprise. Jihyun poisoned her friends into believing his lies. After all, humans are more attracted to the light of the sun than they are to the shadows in darkness.

And then there were those girls. Idiotic, _cumbersome_ girls. Their fates were sealed as soon as their father, an undercover NIS agent, tried to undermine her plans three years ago.  If only Rika had acted sooner, Reine would already be in her possession and Charity would no longer be in the picture.

She knew she should have eliminated Charity the day she was brought to Mint Eye over a year ago.  Perhaps then she would have found out then the contents encrypted in that godforsaken choker. None of this would be happening.  Surely Sim Yeong-Ho would have under-

The sound of chimes shook Rika out of her thoughts. She reached to the phone sitting on the seat beside her and pressed the talk button before bringing it to her ears.

“Good morning, Eva. Have you completed the mission?” Rika inquired. Her eyebrow raised as silence fell over the line. “Well?” she pressed.

“We… might have a problem…”

Rika’s eyes flickered with intensity at the news over the phone. In an instant her tone became venomous, seething with anger. “What do you mean _there might be a problem_?”

“S-Sim Yeong-Ho is dead.”

Rika’s eyes widened at the revelation. Her heart broke thinking of her relationship with him and her promise to show him true paradise. “That’s impossible. You must be mistaken,” the woman retorted.

“Nope. Old Man Yeong-Ho died. I guess he wasn’t as good as you thought he was,” the younger girl remarked which made Rika’s emerald colored eyes glow with intensity.  Without warning, Rika hung up the phone and bit her bottom lip.

“You little brat,” Rika mumbled as she pulled up her contacts list and pressed to dial.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

“My Savior,” a male voice answered the call.  
  
Rika smiled and sighed in relief. She needed to rectify Eva’s arrogance before it was too late.  “Is Eva still in the designated spot?”

“Yes. Do you wish to speak with her?” the man replied.

“No, no. It’s fine. For the time being, restrict Eva from leaving. She made a grave mistake and will be cleansed accordingly. Cut off her access and keep her locked in the room until I return”

“As you wish, my Savior.”

* * *

Jaehee stared at the blank screen of her phone, her fingers nervously locking and unlocking the device, hoping for any sign or news from anyone in the villa. The sound of the chopper’s blades did nothing to calm her nerves, and the rain that was steadily rolling down the window only made her worry all the more.

When the news reached Jumin's office, she felt the kind of fear she never knew she would feel her entire life.

The pain of loss was something that was no longer new to her. She has lost so much in her lifetime; she thought she was mentally prepared for these scenarios to become part of normal occurrences ever since Vanderwood entered into her life. She thought this was something she had gotten all figured out.

The more the flight stretched on, the more she realized how wrong she was.

At that very moment, there was fear that was threatening to consume her with each passing second of tense silence. She feared for the twins, and she feared for the sisters; but her heart ultimately feared for the snarky, brown-eyed rogue.

He was definitely not something she would have wished for herself at any given point--he negated every single thing she thought of being “ideal”--but Jaehee could not deny the sincere admiration she felt with the inner strength he possessed. Despite how horrible and dirty his work was, his hazel eyes were always bright and clear; they had such pristine quality to them that cannot be sullied even by the darkest and vilest of deeds. He saw through people as if their hearts were encased in glass boxes, with all the good and the evil that they are, and is ruthless in delivering what is needed, truth or not.

Later on, he saw that she had fallen for him, too.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Of course he will be okay.

_Won't he?_

Her eyes instinctively went towards the phone screen once more. The very thoughts of his memories were enough to pinch her heart in the most painful way.

_No. I can't be like this._

But she just wishes there would be a sign-- _any_ sign--that he's okay.

“What... what is _that?_ ”

Yoosung's voice cut through the silence inside the cabin, his lavender eyes wide in curiosity and the beginnings of fear. Everyone turned toward his side of the window, and then they finally saw it.

Smoke. Black, acrid smoke, rising from the hilltop in the distance. Whatever was under the pillar of dark grey fumes were hidden beneath the canopy of trees, and from their vantage point it was quite difficult to see.

But Jumin knows it all too well. He had hoped that somehow, there was something wrong with the report. He had hoped that it was somewhere nearby, somewhere else other than the villa. He had wished that when the chopper hovered in the air he would still see the villa safe and in one piece, because that meant everyone would have been okay.

Never in his entire life had he seen his worst fears come to pass. He had always been one to prepare for anything, and yet he sat in total silence; his entire being in denial of the destruction right before his eyes.

“Shit,” Zen mumbled under his breath. “Just what the hell happened here?”

Jumin’s fingertips trembled with the kind of fear he never thought he would feel for the rest of his life. He immediately tapped on the intercom inside the cabin, impatient to speak to the pilot.

“Get to the villa,” his voice commanded, with a tone that was laced with anxiety that he could not hide.

“But Mr. Han, there's--”

“I don't care what's in there,” he snapped. “Get this thing as close as you can.”

“As you wish, Mr. Han,” the pilot replied.

The group felt the chopper turn directly towards the source of the smoke, and tension hung thick inside the cabin shared by the RFA members.

As they neared the site, the group could easily make out military trucks that were parked in the clearing just outside the clearing in front of the house. That offered little comfort however; Jumin knew that the presence of military in the area might pose a greater threat to the people in there, especially the sisters.

“I think it's best for you to stay back here, Yoosung, Zen,” Jaehee voiced out. “it would be really bad if you get associated with any of what's happened,” she added.

Zen looked up at the brown-haired woman, disbelief painted in his expression. “What, are there more secrets that we shouldn't know about?”

“Don't be absurd,” Jumin interjected. The fire of anger in his eyes was unmistakable, and he made the most effort to keep his sharp tongue still. “We wouldn't have taken you with us if we wanted to keep this from you.”

Zen wasn't having any of Jumin's explanation. His crimson eyes seemed to glow as the first rays of the sun reflected on them while they held a stern glare at Jumin. However, despite this, he chose to keep his composure and kept silent.

As the chopper hovered near the villa, the group finally got a closer look on the state the house was in. The structure of stone and wood that once stood beautifully now lies in burnt and charred ruins, blackened with soot and smoke coming out of whatever had remained of the section of the house. Nothing remained of the dining area and a large section of the living room was blasted out, leaving only the sturdy stone masonry and floors. The rear section of the house was still thankfully intact, and that was where the bedrooms were--this gave Jumin a small glimmer of hope that _somehow_ , everyone made it out alive.

After several minutes hovering over the area, the pilot finally found a small clearing near the house to safely land the chopper. As soon as the landing skids touched the ground, Jumin crouched and let himself out of the chopper, jumping from the door to the ground and did not even bother to wait for the ladder to be lowered. The wind generated from the rotor blades whipped his hair and trench coat in all directions, but he paid it no heed. His mind and heart were too eager to see the situation with his own eyes; his strides long and quick.

He could faintly hear Jaehee call after him, but his eyes and attention were glued to the clearing just beyond the small hill. The sound of hurried footsteps and urgently spoken voices caused dread to slither in the pits of his stomach. He steeled against the temptation of just turning back, or just waiting for news inside the protection of the chopper's metal enclosure. However, his feet continued on, despite the constant heaviness that weighed in his chest.

Seeing the destruction up close made him clench his fists. What was once a safe haven turned into what looked like a war zone, and his eyes immediately found what remained of the room he and Reine shared. He could easily make out a portion of the room in charred ruins, and Jumin felt an ache in his chest that almost sent him reeling. _The explosion happened at night. What if she was asleep? What if she wasn't able to get out in time? What if she--_

_Zip!_

The sound pulled Jumin out of his spiraling thoughts and he turned his gaze towards the source of the sound. His eyes widened to see a NIS operative zip up a black body bag, and without thinking, his feet immediately rushed towards the stretcher that carried it.

_No. No. Please don't let it be her--_

A firm grasp on his arm yanked him backward, and he whirled his arm try to be free of the grasp by instinct. His right hand reached for his gun but stopped as a familiar voice spoke to him.

“Jumin!”

His icy glare was met with the familiar stern, hazel eyes.

“Vanderwood?”

Vanderwood sighed and finally let go of Jumin's arm. “Calm down,” he reminded. “She's not here… and definitely not in those bags.”

It seemed as if all the tension he's been holding for the past hour left his shoulders as a wave of relief washed over him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh to regain his composure. His gaze drifted behind Vanderwood and found Saeran sitting against one of the stone walls that remained intact, seemingly unconscious. He cast a wary gaze at Jin, who gave him a curt nod.

“Where is she?” Jumin inquired.

“I'm not sure,” Vanderwood replied. “Saeyoung went to look for them and he has not returned either.”

The sound of several footsteps from behind Jumin was heard soon after, followed by an audible gasp from he presumed to be Yoosung.

“O-oh my God,” Yoosung exclaimed, his face ashen. His eyes were wide in utter horror as the sight of destruction was almost too much for the young man to bear.  “What happened here? What's going on?”

Yoosung was about to take a step forward when Zen grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around as another stretcher was rolled past, with a black body bag on top of it, in an attempt to protect the younger man’s mental well-being. “Hey, are you all right?” Zen asked worriedly and sighed in relief as the body bag was safely tucked out of sight.

“Hyung,” Yoosung’s voice shook as confusion and fear painted his wide lavender eyes. “What is all this? Where's Ae Cha? Seven? Reine? I… I thought they were going to be safe!”

Zen swallowed, his eyes scanning the area. His stomach knotted with anxiety. He had a feeling things were bad, but the extent of the damage here mortified him. _What would V think if he saw this?_

Jumin clenched his jaw. Somehow he felt that it was a bad decision on his part to let Yoosung tag along. He silently reprimanded himself for making rash decisions; he had let his emotions get in the way.

“This is what Mint Eye can do, Yoosung,” Jumin said as objectively as he could. “This is how bad the battle has become.”

With both his hands still on Yoosung's trembling shoulders, Zen straightened and cast his crimson eyes at Jumin with a glare. “God damn it, Jumin! I knew you were heartless but not _this_ heartless. Why the hell did you take Yoosung here?”

“He wanted the truth,” Jumin replied nonchalantly.

“ _Tell_ him the truth, not _traumatize_ him!” Zen snapped and tightened his grip on Yoosung’s shoulders.“What the hell were you thinking?! Yoosung has already been through enough. Did you even _think_ of how this could affect him?”

“Stop accusing me as if I meant for this to happen,” Jumin interjected, his voice dangerously low. He took a deep breath and willed his anger out as he exhaled slowly. “Take him back to the chopper, if you must--”

“Stop treating me like a child!” Yoosung cried as he batted Zen’s hands off his shoulders. He spun around to face Jumin, his lavender eyes brimming in tears. “Are you telling me that Rika did all this? How can you be so sure?!”

“Yoosung,” Jumin started. “I know we haven't told you everything, but we have been constantly investigating and all leads point to her--”

“Investigating? Has anyone even _tried_ to talk to her? What if she was tricked into this? Did anyone ever consider that?” Yoosung spat angrily.

“Yoosung,” Zen stated firmly. “You need to calm dow--”

“No! Don’t tell me to calm down!” Yoosung spatted back, wiping tears from his eyes. “It seems like I’m the only one who cares about her! She is my family! She was our family too!”

Vanderwood sighed and crossed his arms. “Can we settle this _discussion_ for later, gentlemen? We have more pressing matters to attend to, like _finding_ where the girls are,” he said with a stern but calm tone.

Zen released his grip off of Yoosung’s shoulder and lowered his gaze. “I didn’t mean to make it out like we don’t care,” he apologized. “But Vanderwood is right… we need to let them make sure that everyone's safe, first. Let's just wait back in the chopper, okay?”

Yoosung sniffled and wordlessly nodded, following Zen back to the area they came from. His gaze fell to the ground, lost in deep thought. He brushed past a very confused Jaehee whose eyes lingered at the younger man’s back.

“Did something happen?” She asked.

“He's… feeling complicated,” Zen replied, his tone defeated as he raised his left hand to scratch the back of his head. “I'll take care of him,” he added with a sigh.

As soon as Zen started walking back, Vanderwood's expression softened the moment his gaze met Jaehee's. He couldn't help but smile at the relief painted on her face, and the small sigh of frustration that escaped her lips. He took her in his arms for an embrace; her warmth all too welcome after the long night.

“You're hurt,” Jaehee said as she pulled away from his embrace to have a visual on his injuries.

“Scratches,” Vanderwood replied. “Just another addition to all my scars.”

Jaehee looked around and spotted the truck where the nurses are starting to set up the mobile clinic. “You may want to make use of that,” she suggested.

“It's occupied,” he replied. “Saeran's receiving first aid in there.”

Vanderwood took a step closer to Jaehee, and spoke in a quiet tone right next to her ear. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he admitted and kept his voice low.

“So do I,” Jaehee replied while her eyes warily roamed around and observed the goings-on in the area. “Them being here is just too convenient. We may have to prepare for a quick escape just in case,” she added.

Vanderwood smiled and planted a quick, affectionate kiss on her forehead. “Smart, smart woman,” he spoke, fondly. “Go and tell your boss of our plan. I just need to help find the girls.”

Jaehee gave him a smile and one last hug before turning her attention to Jumin, who seemed to be busy talking to one of the officers.

* * *

The early morning mist hung heavy in the air as the sun cast its first rays through the canopy of leaves. Streaks of light flooded through the foliage and onto the mountain trail, bathing the forest in ethereal golden hue. The world was quiet, save for the chirping of morning birds and the sound of footsteps making their way through the rocky forest path.

A new day has started, and the world continued to revolve, leaving the night behind. The world and the lives of everything in it went on with their daily routine; as if the darkness that passed was a mere memory--a mirage of what once was and nothing more.

But not to Saeyoung. The image of the woman he loved holding the gun burned into his mind, and the horror in her eyes still an afterimage in his mind’s vision.

Her warmth in his arms was a silent assurance that she was there, and she was alive. Her head gently laid on the space between his neck and shoulders, her eyes closed as her steady breathing indicated that she was in deep sleep.  Saeyoung couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she seemed in his arms.

He paused in his tracks to just take all of her in. Her long lashes framed her closed eyelids and her brows furrowed slightly as she snuggled closer to get more warmth. The early morning sun landed on the top of her hair, framing her face like a golden halo.

She was beautiful. Even now, despite the bruises on her cheek and the cut on her lower lip, she remained so very beautiful.

He felt his heart mourn for her. She was a patch of innocence in the world of filth and cruelty. She wandered into their lives like a lost kitten, skittish and afraid, but craved for love and affection. He remembered that day in Rika's apartment; her wide, honey-colored eyes lost, afraid, and confused… that night when she made a decision to fight back… that morning in the car when he zipped her up in his jacket...that moment when she stayed by him when he got sick...that moment…

...when she said she loved him, too.

He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to have been the one to pull the trigger and fight her darkness with his own. He was supposed to shield her from all this filth and darkness.

And yet… _he failed._

And now, seeing her bruised and broken in his arms was too much to bear. Was this God's way to make him pay for his crimes? For the deeds that stained his hands? For being arrogant and wishing to have something he never deserved to have?

Maybe…

Maybe, if he wasn't selfish, she could have been somewhere else but here. Maybe, if he only helped her and kept his feelings to himself, she would be happy and free like everyone else. If she hadn't fallen for them, maybe she could have been living a normal, healthy life.

Maybe Vanderwood was right back then. Maybe loving her had placed her in this danger. Maybe...

The warmth of early morning rays woke Ae Cha from her sleep, her eyes slowly fluttered open the moment the comforting rocking sensation from being carried halted. A weak smile spread across her lips as she recognized the pair of golden eyes gazing down at her.  His presence calmed the anxiety threatening to knot her stomach.

His golden eyes softened as he watched her eyes flutter open, searching for his. All of his darkness, his pain, his doubts... suddenly dispelled with a single gaze in her eyes, and the sweet smile that graced her lips.

“Saeyoung,” Ae Cha murmured and winced as she unconsciously moved her injured arm. “This is real… isn’t it? I’m not dreaming. You’re really here…”  

“Of course, babycakes,” he replied softly, his voice like a soft caress on her skin. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” she frowned as she let out a soft groan.  “Everything hurts… but... I’m alive. I made it alive.”

Saeyoung smiled at her, his chest swollen with pride. No. Maybe loving her was _right._ He felt humbled by the resilience in her eyes, and the sweetness that was still hers. He shouldn't even think of giving up on her, _not now._ She was already a part of him the same way he was a part of Saeran, and a part of her.

“Yes. Yes you have,” he slightly shifted her in his arms, careful not to move her injured elbow that rested against his chest. He placed his cheek on her forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

“Close your eyes and rest, Ae Chan,” he murmured softly. “Everything will be alright. I got you.”

Ae Cha whined softly and nuzzled against his chest as she situated herself in his embrace. She began to relax again, her body obeying his request as if it was a command. After the trauma the girl has been through it is no wonder her consciousness walked a fine line between lucid dreaming and reality as she was awake. 

“Saeyoung... Oppa…,” her voice began to trail off before sleep would once again beckon her. She recalled the sweet, sweet taste of honeydew flavored milk tea in her mouth. Her mind full of memories of sharing the sweet beverage with the men she loved.  “Can… I have bubble tea…?”

Saeyoung let out a chuckle at her request. “Of course. We will go and get anything my babycakes would like!” He replied fondly, his heart swelling with love as he watched her eyes close with a smile.

After planting a delicate kiss on her forehead, he turned his gaze towards the forest trail once more. He needed to get Ae Cha home. This place, as beautiful as it is, held too many horrors that can't be dispelled no matter how bright the sun illuminated it.

He took one purposeful stride after another. He set his eyes straight on the road as he silently treaded the forest trail. But in the midst of the quietness of the morning, his thoughts could not be silenced. The cold morning air could do nothing to dampen the fire that burned inside his chest.

He will not commit the same mistake again. There will be no compromise. There will be no quarter. There will be no more considerations and no more of her games.

He had the world's worth of information at his fingertips. He could make the entire country fall to its feet if he wished it.

Who was there to stop him?

Fire burned behind his golden eyes as the gears in his mind had been set in motion.

_It's about time for the hunter to become the hunted._


	68. Act 1 - Chapter 67

Reine watched in silence as Tom gave instructions to his team over the communicator, informing them of their exact location via GPS coordinates. She cursed her trembling legs as she fought her hardest to keep her balance as she leaned her back on the nearby tree.

She couldn’t bring herself to look away from Yeong-Ho’s lifeless body on the ground, and the blood that pooled under it. Her mind continuously replayed what had happened just a few moments ago, and seeing him lying on the ground, unmoving, elicited a myriad of emotions that she couldn’t exactly place.

_“Your father didn't die in that apartment.”_

His voice rang inside her head, as loud and as clear as she heard it being whispered into her ear. She felt a cold shiver down her spine and felt her skin crawl. She crossed her arms in front of her in an attempt to dispel the cold that washed over her.

Tom turned towards Reine and his eyes softened with sympathy. She looked _horrible._ Blood ran down the side of her left temple, her lower lip cut and swollen, and her clothes matted with blood and mud. He watched as she suppressed a shiver that he was certain was not from the early morning chill.

Reine closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Yeong-Ho’s voice still rang in her head, a voice that she had known almost half of her life. The mysterious masked man that spoke to her during her darkest of days...a voice that once brought a measure of comfort, albeit in a twisted way.

_“Your father didn't die in that apartment.”_

She had so many questions. What did he exactly mean by that? If so, who was it that died in that apartment three years ago? And if this were true, just...where would he be?

“Hey,” Reine’s voice broke the morning silence, her tone somber. “You...you’re from the police, right?” she said, with her eyes still glued at Yeong-Ho’s lifeless body.

“Close,” Tom replied. “I’m from NIS.”

“Did... did you know my father?”

Tom stiffened at the question that was suddenly thrown at him. “What...what made you say that?”

Reine opened her emerald eyes to look up at him. Her gaze was tired, the shine in her eyes dulled, but he could clearly see the unimaginable pain and confusion in their depths. “If you’re from NIS then you may have heard of him at least. Please...please, I need to know.”

Her trembling voice tugged at his heartstrings too much that he had to avert his gaze. He pretended to be securing the holster of his handgun just to get away from those green eyes.

“You know something, don’t you?” she asked. Her voice was so _small,_ so _fragile;_ as if she was going to break at any moment.

His hands gripped tightly on the base of his gun’s holster. Tom couldn’t find it in his heart to outwardly lie to her. It was just too painful to see the same eyes and face that reminded him too much of his fallen mentor. His mind wandered to the last time he ever saw him, reduced to a weakened body of skin and bones; not even a shadow of what he once was.

_How can I tell her that he’s been kept alive all that time, with not even a single shred of pride intact? How can I tell her that he had been in unbearable pain for years, keeping himself alive just to see his daughters safe? How can I tell her that he died, cold and alone, in an unknown dungeon and most probably buried in an unmarked grave?_

Reine’s sigh pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up at her to see her eyes staring at the distance. “It’s all right, if you wish to keep your silence,” she said, defeated. “But there is one thing I wish to ask of you.”

She turned her gaze towards him. Tears collected at her bottom lashes as she fought desperately to keep her composure. Her lips quivered slightly as she spoke. “I...I know that you saw...what happened,” her gaze turned to linger at Yeong-Ho’s unmoving form, then turned to his once more.

A lone tear fell from her eye. “I’ll do anything you ask of me. _Anything._ Just please...don’t take Ae Cha.”

Tom’s heart was crushed as Reine spoke her plea. He stood, absolutely stunned, and unable to process the sorrow he felt with her words. Those words rang a painful memory of a time, when his mentor’s bloodied face was flashed on the largest screen in the NIS control center, his pride stripped, as he begged.

_“I’ll give anything... just... don’t take Ae Cha.”_

“Please,” she begged as she tried her hardest to hold back her sobs. With little strength and with the physical pain she was clearly suffering from, she hung her head low and bent forward on a bow. “Take me instead.”

This was more than he could take. This is not happening, _not again._

Tom rushed to grab Reine’s shoulders, forcing her to stand upright. “No, no, no...Reine, no,” he spoke, surprised how his own voice broke along with his heart. “Raise your head. Please!”

Reine raised her gaze into his, her hands desperately grabbed onto his arm. Tears steadily poured from her emerald eyes that looked too cruelly similar to her father’s. “She can’t go in there, she can’t! Tell them it was me. Tell them...tell them we fought and I pulled the trigger in the end. Anything, just please…”

She grabbed a fistful of his jacket and hung her head as she finally succumbed to her sorrow. She sobbed, her shoulders shook uncontrollably as silent tears made wet stains on his clothes.

He held her. He held her, tightly, because her pain was his pain. He held her for the unspoken secrets of her father, and the same sacrifice she wished to make today for her sister. He held her because she didn’t deserve this. _They didn’t deserve this._

“All I care about,” Tom spoke, softly. “Is keeping you _both_ safe. It’s a promise I made with Han-Sol and I intend to keep it.”

Reine raised her head to look at him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. He met her gaze with his own, and Reine saw that his eyes were clear and true. She nodded and pulled away from his arms, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“Thank you,” Reine mumbled in her tears. “Thank you, Tom.”

* * *

Saeyoung’s attention was piqued as soon as he heard a faint sound that was out of the ordinary sounds of the forest. He expected the choppers to be Jumin’s, but something else drifted in the air towards his trained hearing.

After a few more steps, he finally realized what those sounds are.

People.

Way too many people.

He understood that they did let Tom go to get his own team, but the sounds that drift along with the morning breeze sounded more and more like a military exercise than a simple rescue operation.

He clenched his jaw. This does not bode well.

Saeyoung turned towards Ae Cha, who was contentedly sleeping on his chest. He felt warmth in his heart seeing her tiny hand clutching at his shirt as she rested. He hated to wake her up, but with the possible danger up ahead, he needs her to be awake and aware if they are to run.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he could clearly see the trucks that were parked just outside of the villa, and the voices could clearly tell him that there were far too many people for comfort. He softly kissed Ae Cha’s forehead and gently rubbed his nose against hers. “Ae Chan,” he whispered softly, careful not to startle her. “We’re at the villa...time to wake up, little peach.”

Ae Cha stirred from her sleep from Saeyoung’s gentle touch, a long groan escaping from her lips as she returned to consciousness. Her face contorted from the pain from her injuries as her eyes fluttered open. Ae Cha’s gaze then met Saeyoung’s as she fully awakened, but unlike earlier, there was a different look in her eyes.

She remained silent, her eyebrows knotted in confusion as she looked at Saeyoung bewildered. Ae Cha struggled to put the pieces of her fragmented memories together. Memories of her sister flashed before her eyes and Ae Cha felt dread wash over her. Her stomach twisted in a knot as her heart raced from anxiety.

Ae Cha’s eyes widened as she realized her sister was not with them and she looked in both directions for Reine before returning her gaze at Saeyoung after finding no trace of her.  “Where’s my sister?” she asked. “Is she okay?”

Saeyoung was surprised with Ae Cha's sudden change of behavior, and her rising panic. _Doesn’t she remember?_  

Saeyoung turned to Ae Cha with growing concern, his eyes trying to discern if there was something else going on beyond her physical injuries. Her change in demeanor and the severe confusion caught his attention. “Yes, she's going to catch up with us soon,” he softly replied in an attempt to calm her. “It seems that Jumin has arrived--we can go home soon,” he added, as he steeled himself to take the first few steps towards the villa.

Ae Cha’s ears perked at the sound of people and she turned her head to face the direction of the commotion. She felt her heart shatter as she got the first views of the place she had called home for the last few months.

A place of warmth... a place of rebirth… a place of growth… a place of love...

All of those memories gone in an instant.

“Oh… oh no. No,” Ae Cha gasped, covering her mouth with her uninjured arm. “Oh my god!”

This space of tranquility was reduced to nothing more than chaos. Her first chance at freedom away from the shackles of Sim Yeong-Ho had been reduced to rubble. The villa was supposed to have been a safe space, and yet…

Everyone had been placed in danger _because of her._

Tears threatened to fall as she continued to take in the scene in horror. Her heart continued to break with guilt. Her stubbornness in trying to prove herself nearly killed everyone.  She was nothing more than an aspiring Korean idol. She had no training until a couple months ago… she was small… weak… a _burden_.

Ae Cha’s gaze fell to the ground, feeling unworthy to look anyone directly. She couldn’t muster up the will to say anything more. This was her biggest mistake of all, and nothing could ever make up for her sins. No words could fix the shame she has brought.

_Maybe it would have been better if I died._

Ae Cha’s emotional turmoil did not escape Saeyoung’s eyes. The way she hung her head and cast her gaze downward in a display of utter guilt made the anger in his heart burn brighter.

He recognized the signs all too well--her consciousness seemed to be going in and out of remembrance and forgetfulness, lucidity and wakefulness, and now severe guilt. She was starting to exhibit signs of _trauma._ The shock of everything that happened in just a few hours might have been too much for her to take all at the same time.

_“First, there is denial and disbelief. Then comes the stage of confusion; the mind is unable to prioritize which is most important...and with this confusion, it results to severe anxiety and fear, of guilt and self-blame. Always reflect and look inward; know the signs to which you may encounter yourself, and correct it. Emotions are the bane of our existence; one wrong move out of fear or confusion might cost you your life and those around you.”_

Vanderwood’s lessons rang clear in his head as his mind was transported back to one of the lectures he delivered to a team of neophytes which he was part of. However, unlike him, Ae Cha was not prepared for this kind of emotional barrage.

All he could do was hold her tighter against him. _He loved her._ Loved her, with all his being, and his soul. He held her tight, praying to God, to spare her. Spare her from this hell, this endless suffering. She looked so small, so defenseless, and afraid beyond words.

“It’s not your fault,” Saeyoung whispered, softly, and laid a kiss on her temple. He knew that despite his wish for her to hear the sincerity of his words, her inner turmoil was too loud for her to hear his voice.

* * *

His mint green eyes watched as people walked back and forth as he leaned his back on one of the walls of the villa, in an attempt to distract him from the pain that felt as if his entire body was being set on fire. Apart from the pain he felt from his open wounds, his body that was overcompensating in repairing itself was torture on its own. He wanted to tell the nurses that none of the medicine they would ever give him would work; his body always goes on overdrive in repairing and reconstructing any nerve or tissue damage faster than any treatment could ever do.

The sun has finally shown its golden rays from the horizon, and the amber hue that it painted on the sky reminded her of Ae Cha’s eyes. He couldn't shake off the feeling that sent his heart racing, and even now, he felt anxiety tying knots inside his stomach. His mind couldn't help but think of all the possible things that could have happened, but each and every thought fed his fear more and more.

_Reine... did you get to her in time?_

He suddenly felt a different kind of anxiety when he felt his heartbeat quicken. This doesn't feel like his worry for Ae Cha, but it was something else, something awfully familiar.

He tried his best to sit up and lean forward, wincing in pain. His eyes squinted at the sun that was starting to rise, and later saw the familiar red hair as it reflected the morning sun's light.

Saeyoung's golden eyes found his and this reaffirmed the connection between the brothers. Saeran was about to call him when he finally got a glimpse of his precious cargo.

Ae Cha.

He finally let out a sigh of relief. That relief was momentary, however; with each step Saeyoung took towards his direction, his eyes could find every single bruise, scratch, and cut on her body, and with every new injury he could find, he felt his heart break.

Saeyoung felt the sorrow he shared with his twin, and all he could offer his brother was a tight-lipped, bittersweet smile. “Ae Chan, Saeran’s here, see?” he spoke softly to her ear.

Ae Cha lifted her head slowly to look at the other twin. Her lip quivered as she gazed at Saeran with wide eyes. As if she didn’t think her heart could break anymore, the amount of injuries Saeran had also endured knocked the wind out of the girl.

“J-Jagi...” Ae Cha called out, her breath shuddering as she neared the brink of tears. She then reached out for his hand, her fingers trembling.

However even in the amount of heartbreak she felt for the injuries Saeran had suffered, the soft ethereal glow in Saeran’s mint-colored eyes reassured her heart for a moment everything was going to be okay.  

And for that time all she could picture was being held in his arms again. She craved to be held by him. She leaned closer, reaching out her hand as far as she was able to. Her fingertips barely touched his and it was more than enough to make her start to cry tears of relief.

Saeyoung gently crouched beside his brother, allowing Saeran to reach out and wrap his hands around her, taking the utmost care not to brush against her injured arm. Saeran winced in pain as he lifted his arm up to lay his hand on her hair, and softly stroked as she cried in his arms.

Saeran’s gaze turned to his brother, whose solemn expression told him what he needed to know. There was anger in Saeyoung’s golden irises that Saeran could never miss, and the subtle trembling of his fingers hid the rage that was boiling inside of him. Saeran decided not to press for answers for now; what was important is that they were both alive.

Ae Cha’s broken sobs felt like thorns in the brothers’ hearts. They had promised to protect her, to keep her safe...yet now she sat here, crying, injured, and with an unfathomable sorrow. Whatever physical pain the brothers felt at this moment was nothing to the agony of hearing her soft cries and seeing her precious, precious tears fall from her heartbroken eyes.

* * *

Reine winced as she found that her injury was way more of a nuisance than what she originally thought; each step of her left foot was putting pressure on her back that shot waves of pain throughout her body. Tom looked at her worriedly, his arm wrapped around her back, while another hand held the arm she had wrapped around his shoulder in place.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for the stretcher to be sent here?” Tom asked. “I could ask them to bring one.”

“No,” Reine stubbornly replied. “I’ll be fine.”

As soon as the NIS operatives arrived at the scene where Yeong-Ho was, Reine wanted to get away from the area as soon as she could. Understandably so, Tom thought; there was nothing to gain from staying in that place that held too much horror. He clearly felt Reine’s strong urge to flee, and he was more than happy to oblige.

“We’re almost there,” Tom encouraged. “Let’s not keep Jumin waiting, yeah?”

 _Jumin._ Reine’s felt the pangs of guilt creep up her chest. Did he see the state of the villa that was once so beautiful? Her mind’s memory returned to that night by the fireplace; that night they laid themselves bare for the first time. He carried her burden all this time, putting himself in harm’s way just to keep her safe. Just to keep _them_ safe. She felt guilty for placing her darkness on his shoulders, and now she fears that he would suffer consequences as this whole incident involved him and the rest of the RFA.

Maybe it would have been easier to just keep on fleeing, hiding, like she always did these past few years. Moving from place to place, fleeing at the first sign of personal bonds and friendships that other people wanted to share with her. Maybe she wasn’t meant to stay in one place; she only brought disaster to anyone who stayed long enough.

Maybe she wasn’t meant to have something to call home.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a slight shake from the arm that held her upright. She turned to Tom, who was watching her with worry in his eyes. All she could offer him was a tight-lipped smile; she could only imagine what this man could have sacrificed for the sake of his promise.

The sound of footsteps in the distance alerted the both of them, which made them stop in their tracks. The forest trail was still covered with thick mist, and their visibility of the trail disappeared a few hundred meters from them.

Tom had let go of her arm to take his handgun out from its holster and disabled the safety lock with his thumb. They were still relatively far from the villa itself, and there was no knowing if what was hidden in the mist was a threat or not.

A familiar silhouette finally revealed itself in the mist, and Reine sighed in relief. She lightly tapped Tom’s shoulder and gave him a nod. “It’s okay. I know him.”

* * *

“Mr. Han!” Jaehee called out to her superior. “There you are! Where have you bee--”

Her eyes widened at the state Jumin was in. His striped shirt was folded to his elbows, and his coat was nowhere to be found. What perplexed her is that the most meticulously tidy man that placed high value on impeccably pristine clothing had hands covered in soot, his clothes marked with errant black smudges. He held a small wooden box in his left hand as he purposely headed towards where Jaehee stood.

“What happened to _you?_ ” Jaehee exclaimed and hurried towards Jumin armed with a box of wet wipes. Jumin, however, wordlessly handed over the soot-covered box, which appeared to have broken and burnt in several places.

“Please take utmost care of this,” Jumin instructed, to Jaehee’s confusion. She gingerly took the box in her left hand, and as soon as it was about to fall apart, Jumin took the box of wet wipes from her right hand so Jaehee could hold the box properly.

“Just what is this?” Jaehee peered, but did not make any attempt to open the locked box. It seemed to be relatively old; the box would have been polished sandalwood with a brass lock, with the varnish worn on certain areas that indicated often and long-term use.

“Something important,” Jumin replied as he wiped soot off his hands. “Have it sent to the best craftsman for repair.”

Before Jaehee could ask another question, the radio receiver that was strapped on Jaehee’s belt gave out a static sound, followed by a male voice.

“Jaehee,” the voice belonged to Dae-Sung, lead of Jumin’s personal guards. “Tell Mr. Han we’ve found Reine.”

* * *

Reine stood perplexed as her eyes surveyed the villa that was suddenly abuzz with people. Several people were busy putting out whatever remained of the fire, while several armed men stood at the perimeters of the house, looking out into the forest, guarding.

Somehow she felt at ease with the presence of people, but a large part of her felt an uneasiness in the company of government operatives. She feared for her sister, and feared for Jumin--feared that things may be turned against them, feared that they would be used for someone else’s purpose, just like how she was used in the years past.

“Reine!”

That one sound that stood above the sea of voices rang sweetly in her ear, and her eyes went wide, frantically searching.

And there he was.

He walked up to her like a dream. His gunmetal grey eyes reflected heartbreak at seeing her state, but they also spoke a silent cry of relief. The first touch of his hand on her cheek was magic; the more he stroked her cheek with his thumb, the more she felt her fear and her darkness being dispelled one after the other. His touch was gentle, and his eyes soft; he held her gaze with his that conveyed his feelings in a language that no mere words could express.

She had her words prepared in her head before arriving at the villa. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to tell him that this might be too much for him to bear, that it wasn’t fair for him to carry all of this when it had nothing to do with him.

But there were no words. There was no need to.

Reine let out a sigh and closed her eyes, leaning towards Jumin’s warm hand. She felt his arms wrap protectively around her, and she took comfort in the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. His love was an overwhelming force that she was again reminded of, and she just stood no chance.

* * *

Ae Cha squeezed her tear-stained eyes shut,  resting against Saeran’s chest and held her injured arm close. She listened to the beating of Saeran’s heart, her body relaxing to the sweet rhythm. His warmth against her cool skin made Ae Cha shiver, reminding her how cold she was from being drenched in cold rain for hours. A certain warm bed sounded heavenly right about now.

She remembered the first time she collapsed in Saeran’s arms and fell into the twin’s lives. She fell ill after only a few hours of being doused with water from Saeyoung’s security system. It was hard to believe in only a few months she was able to endure not only being drenched in cold water, but she somehow survived a car accident and survived being attacked. 

Ae Cha’s face relaxed, and the vision of her captor faded away much to her relief. Her mind settled, taking in sounds from every direction.

Come to think of it… who are these people?  There were so many unfamiliar faces in what used to be their safe space from humanity. She couldn’t recall any mention from Vanderwood there would be assistance in the mission from anyone but themselves. So… who _were_ they?

Ae Cha’s eyes opened again for her to look at the unfamiliar men in curiosity. Some of the men had guns strapped to their holsters, others were going through the rubble, and a handful of them were barking orders through headsets.

Were they from the military…?

Her mind then recalled one of the last conversations the twins and her shared. Her father had entrusted Ae Cha with precious data hidden in her choker. The twins theorized it was possible her father was trying to put her in the custody of the NIS. If that is the case then that would mean the swarm of people could be from the organization her father actually worked for.

An unfamiliar hand reached out to touch Ae Cha’s injured arm, abruptly shaking Ae Cha out of her thoughts. A male nurse crouched beside Saeran and Ae Cha, smiling at the girl. He held a bandage wrap in one hand.  In an effort to not upset Ae Cha, the man’s tone was gentle.  “Hey there. Is it okay if I take a look at your arm?”

The girl felt goosebumps rise on her arms from the sudden voice from behind her and out of view. The unfamiliar hand touching her shoulder sent chills down her spine which made Ae Cha instinctively swat at foreign hand away from her.  She wrapped herself around Saeran and pulled herself closer to him.

_“Hello, babydoll.”_

“Don’t touch me! L-Leave me alone!” Ae Cha pleaded before burying her face in Saeran’s chest.

Saeran held her close, surprised by her reaction but he understood. He caressed her hair as she buried her face in her chest in her panic, and moved to stroke her back to reassure her.

“It’s okay,” he whispered in her ear, and gently brushed his lips on her cheek. “He won’t hurt you; he just needs to see your arm so it won’t get worse. Okay?”

He gently lifted her head to look up at him, and brushed the stray hairs that stuck to her face, matted with her tears. “He got me bandaged too, see?” he said as he pointed at the bandage that was wrapped around his head. “I’ll stay with you. It will be all right.”

Ae Cha whimpered and nodded her head, slowly shifting herself around so the nurse can examine her swollen elbow. Her eyes briefly met with Saeran’s again, and she whispered underneath her breath low enough for only him to hear. “I don’t want to be taken away.”

Saeran smiled, and smoothed her hair with his right hand. “Like hell they would,” he spoke, loud and clear, with the intention of letting the military nurse hear his words. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

As soon as the nurse strapped the arm sling to keep Ae Cha’s elbow in place, another nurse ran towards the small makeshift tent where Ae Cha and Saeran sat. Saeran’s attention was immediately piqued by the sudden movements.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“There’s another person who needs treatment,” the second nurse replied while he gathered his emergency kit.

Ae Cha’s heart leaped out of her chest. She knew the person who needed treatment was no other than...

“Reine!” Ae Cha immediately tried to push herself up to a stand, but her legs wobbled from fatigue causing her to fall over to her side. She frantically pushed herself up again with her good arm and rushed out of her tent, staggering with each step.

Saeyoung immediately stood as soon as he saw Ae Cha emerge from the makeshift tent. He rushed to assist her as she frantically turned her gaze around the area. He held her shoulders to keep her steady.

“Reine!” she called out again, her eyes in a frenzy to catch a glimpse of her sister. The last time she saw her sister was when she was on the brink of death. Those final moments replayed in her mind over, and over again until a familiar figure with long crimson tresses filled her vision.

Ae Cha willed her body to continue to move as Saeyoung held on, her legs trembling more and more the further she continued. Relief washed over Ae Cha as her vision blurred with tears of both relief and pain.  

“Reine!”

A familiar voice called out to her amidst the chaos, and Reine immediately turned her gaze to see Ae Cha being held steady by Saeyoung, walking towards her. She pulled away from Jumin and rushed to meet her sister, but her own legs refused to carry her too far. She fell to her knees in the middle of the clearing and took Ae Cha in her arms.

“Ae Cha,” Reine whispered; her sister’s name breathed out in a sigh of indescribable relief. She mourned as Ae Cha’s sorrow bled through her tears and how tightly she clung to her. She held her, took in her sorrow, just as she took hers.

She had hoped in her heart that the next time she would hold her sister like this was of happiness and hope; of sheer and utter joy...but as her mind went back to what had happened just a short time ago...all her heart could ever feel was _thankful._ She may be hurt, and possibly traumatized, but _alive._

Reine pulled Ae Cha back and wiped her sister’s tears with her thumbs. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from all the tears, but she knew in her heart that Ae Cha will be better than her fear. She offered her a warm smile and a firm squeeze on her shoulder in a wordless reassurance that _it’s okay._

Ae Cha’s wide, heartbroken eyes met Reine’s gaze for a moment before Ae Cha hung her head. An unfathomable amount of guilt continued to stir inside of the small girl. Reine was alive, it’s true, but Ae Cha’s actions stripped away Reine’s safety. Reine was supposed to rest and recover yet there she was… injured yet again. Possibly worse now.

Ae Cha fully understood now how selfish and immature her request to be used as bait in such a dangerous situation actually was. She didn’t consider her sister. She was _naive._ If her father was alive… what would he say? She could picture disappointed, dark eyes staring down at her. A firm stance and crossed arms.  

“If you can never forgive me… I understand…” Ae Cha murmured, clenching her fist as she stared at her own knees. “I’m not worthy to share the same blood as you.”

Reine held Ae Cha firmly by her shoulders, her green eyes reflected lament on the guilt she could see as clear as day. “Don't be like that! _I love you._ You're my sister! How the hell do you think I could turn my back on you?” She lifted her sister's gaze with a gentle nudge of her hand on her chin, and wiped Ae Cha’s tears with her fingertips. “Look around you. _We all love you._ Whatever happens, we stand with you.”

Reine turned her gaze towards Ae Cha’s hand on her lap. She took her hand in hers and held it firmly. “You are my only family, Ae Cha. You're my precious little sister,” she spoke, no longer able to control her voice from breaking. “Appa left you to me!”

“How can you stand with what I did?!” Ae Cha retorted, her voice also on the verge of breaking. “You’re hurt. You almost _died_. This place is in ruins. Anything and everything I touch suffers.”

“I almost lost you… I almost lost everyone…”

Tears finally fell from Reine's eyes and she smoothed her sister's hair with her hands. “You did nothing but what anyone could have possibly done. We are all okay. We are alive. _I'm alive because of you._ You did all you could, Ae Cha. I am very proud of you.”

“Do you really think so?” Ae Cha sniffled. A glimmer of hope sparkled in her eye for the first time from her sister’s reassurance.  “Everything… will be okay?”

Reine’s attention was suddenly alerted by Jumin's presence as he stood near her, and she noticed that Saeyoung stood a tad bit closer to Ae Cha, too. She looked up at the redhead, whose stance was _different,_ almost as if he was preparing for something to happen. She turned her gaze to Jumin, and the way she saw his jaw clench told her that something is up.

“Ae Cha,” she turned to her sister and softly squeezed her good hand. There was no need for words to tell her that something is about to happen. “Let's... let's go to where Saeran is, okay?”

She didn't wait for Ae Cha’s response and stood up, while her eyes scanned the area. She felt as if there were suddenly way too many people. More armed men came from the mountain trail, and this alarmed her.

_There's definitely something going on here._

Saeyoung scooped Ae Cha in his arms; the same way he did when he carried her back to the villa. He was unusually quiet, and seeing this was more unnerving. Jumin also felt tense; Reine could feel his protective urge in the way his hand grabbed her wrist.

Ae Cha blinked several times in confusion before looking at the group of armed men. She then looked the other direction and was surprised to see another group of men arriving. There was an unsettling tension in the air which left a familiar sense of dread.

“What’s happening?” Ae Cha spoke in a low whisper as she gazed up at Saeyoung. Her words were met with silence.

When they got to the medical tents, Vanderwood already had Saeran on his feet, and as soon as everyone was finally in one area, a team of armed men lined up in front of them.

Suddenly, the NIS team that initially responded to the scene stopped their activities, wondering themselves what was going on.

Reine felt fear latch onto her chest as she watched in horror. She instinctively stood closer to Jumin, who had a protective arm around her shoulders.

“Ae Chan,” Saeyoung whispered to the smaller woman as he gently set her down. “Stay with Saeran, will ya?” he spoke to her with a gentle voice, but his eyes never turned to her direction--rather, his gaze was held by the armed men that lined up in front of them.

“Okay,” Ae Cha nodded, reaching out to squeeze his hand before letting go. She took a step back and stood close to Saeran. Her legs trembled as she took a good look at the armed men staring back at them.

Tom stood right next to Saeyoung, and was assured to see Kane and Jin, with their hands gripped tightly around their respective rifles’ pistol grips, as they positioned themselves on the other side where Reine and Jumin stood.

He had hoped that the rest of the NIS won't pick up on this operation until the RFA were safely out of the vicinity, but there seemed to obviously be a hand at work that was adamant in detaining them.

It was then that they noticed an SUV making it's way up the mountain road, and haphazardly parked right next to the truck that unloaded the armed men. An older man, presumably in his forties, clothed in black tactical gear and a red beret, alighted the vehicle.

Tom gritted his teeth in recognition. Tae Songmin is one of the Prime Minister’s most trusted men, and for him to personally come out here…

“I will be straight to the point,” Songmin’s strong, clear voice cut through the tense silence in the vicinity. “Lee Reine and Lee Ae Cha are to be taken into custody.”


	69. Act 1 - Chapter 68

A pair of cold, green eyes gazed towards the end of the hallway where a locked door was situated. Both sides of the hall were lined with black-robed disciples; their hoods shrouding their faces as they cower in fear of their Savior, who glided onward in her black, flowing dress. 

Although the Savior remained calm and impeccably collected, the disciples knew better than to run in to the full force of her fury. Murmurs of an impending cleansing ritual echoed throughout the halls; the news of Sim Yeong-Ho's death had taken a blow in their faith.

And Rika was not going to have any of this. Today, with not a single minute wasted, she will deal with this predicament the only way she could.

She paused in front of the white metal door, her fingers curled around a crystal bottle that carried the bright, mint-green liquid.  _ The elixir of salvation,  _ as her followers reverently called it, struck fear in every single believer; to receive such is to be dubbed as tainted, therefore in need to be cleansed.

Two hooded disciples unlocked the door; the sound of the barrel lock sliding open reverberated in the hall. 

Darkness welcomed her as soon as the door swung open. The opened doorway cast a long silhouette of light on the ground that framed her shadow as she stood by it. The light caught a glimpse of crimson locks that were tied in pigtails, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found her charge sitting in a corner of the room with her knees to her chest, her expression confused and dejected.

“Eva,” Rika called out, her voice soft and inviting, but thick with venom and laced with anger.

Eva's teal eyes widened at the sound of the savior calling to her. She whipped her head towards the doorway, and she immediately rose to her feet to stand in front of the Mint Eye leader. “Savior! Why am I being held in here? I did what you asked!” she cried indignantly.

A coy smile spread across Rika’s lips as she inspected Eva. She took pride in rousing cowardliness from such a cocky, arrogant little brat, and she knew that tonight won't be any different. She will have all of Eva’s arrogant self fall to her knees to show all her disciples that going against her wishes would come with a great punishment.

“You raise your voice against your Savior?” Rika asked with a voice so sickly sweet that it made Eva freeze from where she stood.

Eva stayed silent. She held her fists to her sides and did not utter another word, but the defiance in Eva’s eyes was something that needed to be fixed. Rika gently placed her slender fingers on Eva’s chin to lift her gaze upward to meet hers. RIka’s green eyes burned into Eva’s gaze, and the younger woman slowly felt the tendrils of terror creep into her insides.

“You disobeyed me, my little lamb,” Rika whispered, and delighted with the tiny shiver she felt from Eva. “You dared to let your own little, puny brain to run the show; and now look what you did. You can never do anything on your own, Eva, didn’t I tell you that?”

As if on cue, two robed men entered the dark cell, and as soon as they had both their hands on each of Eva’s arms, the younger woman’s eyes widened and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“Savior, please! Please, I beg you, don’t do this!” Eva begged as she tugged at the hands that held her arms in a futile attempt to escape her fate.

“There you go defying me again,” Rika’s sharp tone cut through Eva’s desperate sobbing. She uncorked the bottle she was holding in one of her hands and stepped closer to where Eva was. The men grabbed fistfuls of her hair and made her kneel, but Eva continued to struggle despite the futility of it.

“Savior, I swear it was a mistake!” she continued to plead desperately. “I-I’ll do better next time, Savior, please, please don’t do this to me!”

“Do you not understand, Eva? The entire world needs salvation, just like how you are being saved now.”

Rika grabbed the younger woman’s chin and squeezed her mouth open, then tipped the bottle of the mint green liquid on Eva’s lips, forcing the concoction down her throat and dribbled down her chin. “Ego and pride are nothing but sins that are done in the expense of other people...the same way your ego and pride had sacrificed Yeong-Ho’s life.”

Eva’s cries of pain echoed from the small cell to reverberate throughout the halls, striking fear to anyone who may have heard it. It was sweet music to Rika’s ears, to have a soul reduced to a writhing mess on their knees beneath her feet, where they belonged.

“Your selfish little whims almost cost us the chance to spread Paradise to the world. Do you see now, Eva? You can’t do anything; your taint will always cost the lives of people around you.”

Eva continued to choke on the repulsive liquid; the concoction burned through her throat and her lungs. Her head spun as her body convulsed in pain, but her skin started to tingle with the sensation of extreme pleasure.

“I’m here to cleanse you of that, my child. You will be so much better if you just follow me; you’ll see,” Rika spoke softly, as a mother would to a child, while one of her hands let go of her chin to pet Eva’s crimson hair. 

Once the vial has been completely emptied, Rika motioned the two men to release her from their grip, and Eva fell on the cold, stone ground; curled up in pain. Tears relentlessly flowed from her eyelids that were squeezed shut. Her body soon became too tired to struggle against the physical pain, and her convulsions slowly died down to the slow, steady rhythm of sleep.

“Take her to her quarters,” she ordered one of the disciples who replied with a low bow. She held out the empty vial to him, which he gingerly took, and turned back towards the door.

“For eternal paradise,” the disciple reverently murmured.

“For eternal paradise,” Rika answered as she glided towards the door.

As she emerged from the doorway, she couldn’t help but suppress a grin as she felt each and every disciple in the hallway stiffen with fear. It was very easy to make these children obey and do what she pleased; but she found the stubborn ones most satisfying. Eva wasn’t even nearly as close as Saeran or Yeong-Ho when she broke them; but compared to these common disciples, her taint was stronger hence more difficult to handle.

Her happiness, however, was gone as soon as it came, as her thoughts drifted to Yeong-Ho. Her teeth bit the inside of her lip as she stilled her mourning heart. Yeong-Ho was her first great disciple; the one who had helped her lay the foundations of her Magenta. It was through him that she realized her true power, and with him forever gone, she knew that her heart will never find any respite.

She felt her anger re-ignite at the pain she was feeling.  _ Since when has RFA learned to fight back? _

_ Was it because of those cursed women? _

She closed the door behind her as soon as she entered her room, and with great strides she went to collect her phone that rested on the writing desk. Her fingers trembled with the seething anger she felt towards the two  _ pests _ that were eroding her chances of converting her beloved RFA to her side. 

She needed to deal with them. She needed to  _ weed them out _ .

Her eyes scanned and found the contact that she was looking for, and tapped the green call button.

“NIS Officer Tae Songmin,” Rika’s voice could be heard clearly in that quiet morning, as her eyes stared into the amber morning sky.

“I have a proposal for you.”

* * *

Reine felt panic rush to her limbs, her eyes wide. The words of the NIS officer played on a cruel loop in her mind, and her hand unconsciously grabbed onto Jumin’s shirt. The memory of iron bars and having her humanity nitpicked piece by piece emerged in her mind’s eye, and all she felt was pure, unadulterated  _ fear. _

“N-No, I don’t want to go!” Ae Cha’s also eyes widened, her anxiety now in overdrive. Each breath she took felt forced and her chest tightened.  Her eyes remained focused on the men in front of her. 

Without a warning, two men stepped forward from the lineup of armed men that stood in front of them, and reached forward to grab the women.

Jumin wrapped his arm tighter around Reine’s shoulders and pulled her tighter against him. Before the man could even raise his arm to grab her, Jumin pulled her away and drew his gun, with the nozzle aimed straight at the center of the man's forehead. The man froze into place, both his hands instinctively raised as surrender. Reine stared in horror with the sudden turn of events. Jumin's eyes burned with pure  _ anger _ , and she was absolutely sure that this stance wasn't meant to just try and dissuade the soldier at the other side of the gun's barrel.

He intended to  _ kill _ .

At the same time, Saeyoung grabbed the other man’s outstretched arm before he could even get near Ae Cha, pulled him towards himself and smacked his nose with his elbow, using the momentum to inflict maximum damage, followed by a backhand. The man staggered at the force and the pain of Saeyoung's strikes; blood streamed down the soldier's broken nose. Saeyoung then used his left hand to grab the soldier by his shirt and turned him around, then latched his arm around the soldier's neck. His right hand let go of the soldier's arm and he deftly took the man’s gun from its holster, then pointed it at the soldier's head, holding him hostage.

The sound of metal clicks suddenly filled the area as both sides drew their guns instantaneously, with the armed NIS on one side, and RFA with Tom's team on the other.

The sudden movements startled Ae Cha which caused her to jump back. She hid behind Saeran, linking her good arm around Saeran’s right arm. Ae Cha then pulled herself close to him, her head slightly poking out from behind as she watched the events unfold. Vanderwood placed Jaehee behind him to stand where Saeran and Ae Cha were, and then stepped forward protectively. 

“Foolish boys,” the officer chided, his tone cold and calculated. “Don’t take me for an amateur.”

The sound of several footsteps filled the tense silence, and the sense of dread was cast over them as they finally got to hear the voices from a distance.

“W-w-what did we do?! Let me go!” Yoosung’s frightened voice cut through the silence as he tried to resist, but immediately froze in place when a gun was put against his head; his wide lavender eyes brimming with tears.

“Hey! What the hell is going on?!” Zen tried to retaliate by swinging his arm to free himself from the hands of the NIS agent that held him, but, similar to Yoosung, could do nothing as he stared at the muzzle of a handgun that was pointed at him.

Tom’s grip tightened around the rifle he had pointed towards the NIS officer. He took one step forward, which made the officer’s men point their guns at him. “What the hell is this? Taking them into custody for  _ what?” _

Tae Songmin turned his icy gaze towards Tom. “I have nothing to explain to you,  _ agent.  _ Or should I say...  _ former agent?” _

“You have no authority to dismiss me.”

“I  _ will,  _ if you keep pointing that gun at your superior.”

“Where is your dispatch order?”

“I do not answer to you.”

“Or maybe you don’t want to answer because  _ you don’t have any.” _

Tae Songmin chuckled. “No matter. You will learn soon enough how your supposed  _ righteousness  _ can protect absolutely no one, just like Lee Han-Sol,” he chided, then nodded his head towards one of the men. “Shoot them.”

Reine and Ae Cha felt her hearts almost jump at the mention of their father’s name. The women shot wide-eyed, surprised looks at each other, but were immediately pulled back to the reality that several rifles and handguns were raised towards their direction. Jumin pulled Reine tighter against him, while Saeran had his arm around Ae Cha, turning toward her slightly; prepared to shield her.

Suddenly the peaceful morning was drowned in voices: angry, hostile voices, telling each side to put their guns down, but no one from either side would budge.

Saeyoung closed his eyes, and grit his teeth.

_ I’ve had enough of this shit. _

He removed the hand that held the soldier hostage, and as he stumbled forward, Saeyoung’s foot landed on the soldier’s back, kicking him away. He fished into his pants pocket and brought out his smartphone, and raised it slightly.

“Purple haze,” he spoke, loud and clear.

Silence came suddenly as soon as Saeyoung uttered the two words. A surprised stare came his way from the NIS officer, who seemed to have felt some great discomfort in learning that someone outside of the NIS knew about the NIS satellite’s passphrase.

Songmin turned a glare towards Tom. “Ah, now I see. It’s all clear now, you double-crossing son of a--”

“Please,” Saeyoung interrupted with a chuckle. “ _ Don’t take me for an amateur.  _ I don’t need anyone’s help to decipher something as simple as a passphrase.”

With a grin, Saeyoung raised his phone above his head, his golden irises gleaming mischievously. “What most of you NIS lapdogs don’t know, though, is that Purple Haze has a secondary archive. As an officer, you’re privy to what it contains,” his eyes narrowed purposely at the NIS officer. “Isn’t that right, Kai Xiang Mei?”

All color was drained in Tae Songmin’s features as Saeyoung mentioned that name.  _ That name shouldn’t have been known. That name should have been buried decades ago. How in the world-- _

“Oh, my bad,” Saeyoung’s voice sounded like a predatory cat’s languid purr. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said that? Ah well,” he waved his phone in front of the officer and gave him a playful grin. “You know very well what I’m holding, right? It was quite easy to link my phone to the satellite,” he playfully placed a kiss on the corner of his red and orange phone, and smiled at the officer. “Mmmm...you really have two options, Chinese spy. It’s either: one, you let us go, before your men start Googling about you and find out who you really are, or, two: you let us go, because the moment I stop liking you, one tap on my phone is all it takes for every secret of the NIS to be available to the entire world.”

Saeyoung playfully pranced towards the NIS officer, his phone in his hand. “Sooo... which one would it be?”

The NIS agents looked at Songmin expectantly, their rifles still at the ready for his command. However, Saeyoung saw the hesitation in the man’s eyes, and the rage that boiled inside them.

After a long, tense silence, the NIS officer finally spoke.  “Stand down.”

Saeyoung gave a wide grin and playfully patted the officer’s shoulder. “Wise, wise choice! But like I said before, I’m not an amateur, so I am not letting go of this link on my phone in case you try to do something stupid--not that I am saying that you are, of course,” he gave the man a playful wink and walked back towards Saeran and Ae Cha.

Both sides finally held their weapons down, and Tom turned towards Kane, who was incidentally looking at him. “Take them away from here, Kane.”

The older man huffed. “You don’t need to remind me.”

As the group walked towards to where the two choppers were parked, they looked up to the sky when they heard the sound of more choppers headed their way. Vanderwood turned to Jaehee questioningly, and the woman nodded in affirmation that it was she who called them over. Grateful for her quick act, he wrapped an arm around her and planted a quick kiss on her temple. 

“Stay with Jumin. You will be safest there. Take Zen with you; I will stay with the twins,” he whispered into her ear. 

Jaehee nodded. “I’ll wait for you in C&R.”

As soon as Jaehee turned to Zen while they made for Jumin’s helicopter, Vanderwood immediately went to help Saeran to his feet, with the younger man’s arm draped around Vanderwood's shoulder. Saeyoung scooped Ae Cha in his arms and carried her as her legs still could not carry her weight. 

He spotted Yoosung as he made his way towards him, and he gave the blonde boy a nod. “To the second chopper, buddy,” he called out, which the boy was too happy to oblige.

The helicopters’ blades started turning as soon as the doors closed. The rest of Jumin’s guards went to stand by the last two choppers as they stood in wait for their charges to leave the vicinity.

* * *

The second chopper was flying not too far from Jumin's, and at one area laid Saeyoung, whose shoulder has been used as a pillow by his brother who immediately opted to close his eyes as soon as they lifted off. On Saeyoung's lap also laid Ae Cha, whose eyes were seeing the devastation of the villa from the air for the first time.

Vanderwood sat across the three, with Yoosung beside him. His eyes noticed the familiar red and orange phone that was peeking through one of Saeyoung's pants pockets.

“Your phone's about to fall out of your pocket,” he warned.

“Oopsie,” Saeyoung remarked as he gently reached into his pants pocket without moving Saeran too much.

“That reminds me,” Vanderwood spoke. “When the hell did you have the time to hook up your phone to the satellite?”

“Mm? Oh,” Saeyoung murmured without looking at the Spectre leader as he flipped his phone over in his palm. “I didn't.”

Vanderwood stared at him incredulously. “What do you mean you didn't?”

Saeyoung turned towards Vanderwood with a grin. “I didn't! It was a bluff.”

Saeran immediately opened his eyes upon hearing his brother's admission of his action. Vanderwood's expression was somewhere in between pure bewilderment and exasperation. Yoosung and Ae Cha just stared at him wide-eyed, and the entire cabin fell silent.

“What? Whaaat?” Saeyoung whined. “It worked!”

Saeran sat up and stared at his brother. “What the hell were you going to do if it didn't?”

Saeyoung shrugged. “Well, it worked, so there's no need to worry!”

Vanderwood sighed and placed his face in his hands; exhaustion finally creeping in. “I don't know if you're a genius or just fucking reckless.”

Saeyoung let out a playful laugh. “I'd like to see myself as a madman,” he chuckled.

Yoosung stared at Saeyoung in awe, impressed by his friend’s savviness. “Woah! Seven how did you learn to act so cool? You saved us.” 

“But…” Yoosung paused and pushed his hair out of his face. “That man was  _ scary _ . Is he really a Chinese spy?”

Ae Cha remained silent during the exchange between the men and turned to face the window again. She focused on the devastation below, zoning out of the conversation. The destruction was far more widespread than she could have the fathomed. It looked like a war zone from above. 

_ All of this… for me? _

Ae Cha looked over her shoulder at the men. Her eyes grew dark as guilt began to linger in her mind, reminding her of what had happened to everyone and how they barely made it alive. 

_ Shouldn’t they be angry? _

Saeran noticed the darkness that seemed to loom over Ae Cha, and his eyes followed to where she set her sights on. Her eyes seem to be glued at the destruction at the villa, despite the distance that they already had made.

He took her good hand and gave it a light squeeze, and as she looked over at him, he could see the tears brimming around her eyelids.

“Jagi, are you feeling okay?” She asked quietly, her lips curling into a tight-lipped smile in an effort to conceal the emotions building up. 

Saeran chuckled and raised a hand to gently wipe the lone tear that threatened to drip down her cheek. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. “I'm feeling okay,  _ Jagi. _ ”

Love blossomed over the intense feelings of guilt threatening to burst from Ae Cha. Her smile widened as cheeks flushed as she squeezed Saeran’s hand in return. For a moment, everything felt like it would be alright as long as could stay by Saeyoung and Saeran’s side.

Yoosung’s eyes widened, his face instantly heated as he watched what was transpiring between Saeran and Ae Cha. This couldn’t be right because wasn’t she--

“U-um,” Yoosung stuttered as he began to nervously twiddle his thumbs.  He chose his words carefully, a tinge of embarrassment could be heard in his voice. “Saeyoung… did something happen between you and Ae Cha? I-I thought she was your girlfriend.” 

Saeyoung looked up from the phone screen to Yoosung's wide-eyed, inquiring stare. “She  _ is  _ my girlfriend,” he answered nonchalantly.

Yoosung’s eyebrows knotted with even more perplexity, his cheeks flushing a bright hue. He squeezed his thighs together as he tried to politely clear up his confusion.

“But… um…” Yoosung’s voice grew smaller.  “Ae Cha and Saeran referred to each other as  _ Jagi _ .”

Saeyoung smiled, noticing his friend’s discomfort and tries not to laugh. “Yes and she's my babycakes!”

Vanderwood let out an exasperated sigh. “Yoosung, he is obviously enjoying how confused you are right now. Ae Cha is dating  _ both _ of them.”

Yoosung’s jaw dropped at the revelation. “B-But… how?! Isn’t that  _ illegal _ ?!” he asked as his shoulders slumped forward in defeat before adding “I… can’t even get one girlfriend.”

Saeran turned to the younger boy and yawned. “Why is having a girlfriend so concerning to you?” he asked, genuinely confused. “I don't think you're any less of a person, partner or none.”

“Because-” Yoosung’s mind went blank as he tried to give an explanation. He struggled with finding an answer, never giving what Saeran said a thought before. “Because… Because….”

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of sniffling. Tears streamed down her cheek as she cried quietly, her gaze toward the ground. 

Saeyoung’s hand gently wiped her tears with the sleeves of his shirt. “Hey,” he asked, his voice soft. “What's wrong? Is something hurting?”

“No,” Ae Cha shook her head as she looked up the group with tear stained eyes. “Why… aren’t all of you blaming me for what happened? You could have died. All of you could have died. Jumin lost his villa. Reine and Jumin are hurt. Everyone I love has been put in jeopardy because of me!”  
  
Ae Cha averted her gaze, covering her face with her good hand as continued to look away. “It’s my fault all of you are in this mess,” she added, her voice shaky as tears continued to fall. “It’s my fault I… I...”

The girl could not finish her sentence as she broke into sobs. 

Saeyoung turned to Yoosung; his expression playful. “Yoosung, you made her cry.”

The boy's eyes widened at the accusation. “I did not!”

Saeyoung grinned and pulled Ae Cha close to his chest, her tears staining his shirt. He smoothed her hair with one hand and laid his cheek on top of her head. “It's nobody's fault, Ae Chan,” he spoke softly right next to her ear. “You did well today. You were very, very brave.”

Yoosung watched with worry as Ae Cha cried softly in Saeyoung's arms. However, he caught a glint somewhere near Saeyoung's left foot. He bent forward and picked it up, and he stared at the small metal object with curiosity. “Saeyoung, I think this fell from your pocket,” he said as he offered it to the man.

Saeyoung stared at it with wide eyes.

_ “Give me the data, Saeyoung,” Tom answered, raising his voice to be heard above the gunshots.  _

“What the hell…” Saeyoung stared at the USB storage device in disbelief. He gingerly took it from Yoosung's hands, his eyebrows knotted in confusion. “How the hell did this--”

Saeyoung's words were suddenly cut short as the realization hit him like icy water. Somewhere during the commotion, Tom might have slipped the device in his pocket, that's for sure. But that also meant…

...Tom is alone down there. With NIS. With  _ that _ Chinese spy.

Without the data…

“Shit!” Saeyoung exclaimed, which was met with a knowing gaze from Vanderwood.

“W-what’s going on?!” Yoosung asked, dreading yet another bad news.

Vanderwood clenched his jaw, his mind in contemplation. “Without the data, he can't negotiate,” he replied in a somber tone.

“He's going to die.”

* * *

Tom and Songmin’s gazes locked at each other; either one standing down as the last of the choppers finally left the scene. Tom felt a measure of relief as his charges finally got themselves away from this place, and particularly, from Songmin.

Saeyoung's little stunt played once more in his mind.  _ Kai Xiang Mei?  _ He wondered how many people in the NIS knew about this--and the most poignant of what Saeyoung said was that the man was a  _ Chinese spy. _

And from the looks of it,  _ Saeyoung was spot-on. _

“You should have gone and ran with your tail between your legs with your friends.”

The hostility in Songmin's tone dragged Tom out of his thoughts. He clutched at the rifle that still laid in his hands.

“Not a chance,” Tom spoke, his tone mocking. “Kai Xiang Mei, was it? How very interesting.”

Tom did not miss the anger that passed through Songmin's eyes. “Ah...you shouldn't have said that name, little boy. Are you forgetting that you are  _ greatly outnumbered?” _

Rifles and pistols lifted to aim at Tom’s small team, but Tom stood firmly, unflinching. “Come on, now. This is getting old.”

The NIS officer’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Still playing tough? Good. This'll make this even more satisfying,” he mocked.

“You do know I still have Han-Sol's data,” Tom challenged; his brown eyes narrowed. “If you kill me here, its location and contents will die with me.”

Songmin raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun, but not to stand down, but to let out a laugh. “I can't believe how naive you are,” he raised his gun once again, this time with his finger on the trigger. “I wouldn't care less about Han-Sol's data. All that he's ever worked on, his so-called  _ legacy _ can die with him...and that includes you.”

Tom clenched his fists in frustration.  _ Is this it for me? _ He still had so many questions. So many things left undone. His mind searched for any other way to at least have  _ any _ of his men escape their fate, but no answer came. 

He finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He has, at the very least, helped the girls to safety. He would have wanted to completely eradicate all threats around them, as he promised his mentor, but there was only so much he could do with little power he had.

“Tell me, then,” he spoke, his tone defeated. “Why did you want the women?”

Songmin grinned. “Of all the things you could plead for at the time of your death, that's what you wanted? Heh, fine, I'll humor you. It's very simple, really,” he gave Tom a smirk and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together.

_ Money. _

And the only people who would offer money in exchange for the women…

“Mint Eye?”

Songmin whistled. “Don't cry now, little boy. I wanted none of their cult shit. But that troublesome friend of yours sent all that Won down the drain,” he smiled. “But no matter. I will find him and--”

The roaring sound of an engine interrupted them as a military truck suddenly came out of nowhere. It raked through all the makeshift tents and equipment, sending them flying out in every direction.

The truck was going straight for them, and Tom and his team had to jump backwards to avoid getting run over. The truck stopped right in between the two opposing forces; dust and ash billowing around in its wake.

The driver's window rolled downward to reveal a very disgruntled Kane. “Get your asses in the truck, now!”

Tom stared at the older man in bewilderment. “Kane?! I thought I asked you to--”

“Listen to me for once! Get on the damn truck!”

Tom needed no further prodding. Using the commotion to their advantage, he ushered his team of five men at the back of the truck, and he immediately leapt onto the ledge as Kane started to drive away.

“Shoot them!” 

Bullets rained from every direction towards the truck, but since it is bulletproof, it sustained very little damage as bullets ricocheted on its rigid surface. Tom's men closed the truck doors just in time for them to remain protected inside, and he wasted no time to run and jump to the co-driver’s seat.

“Where's Jin?”

Kane scoffed. “I just saved your sorry ass and you look for Jin? Fucking brat,” he grumbled as he negotiated the curve down the mountain road.

As they reached near the perimeter, a loud thunderous sound echoed in the mountain walls. When the truck made the turn, they saw the thick billowing smoke that rose at the edge of a cliff. When the vehicle got closer, Tom found that the source of the blaze was from another truck, and he recognized that it was the vehicle that held the bodies retrieved from the site.

“That's where we get off,” Kane ordered. “I'm sending this truck off the cliff; better make a jump for it, boys!”

As soon as Kane opened the driver's door, Tom motioned his men to open the back door to jump out. Once they got out of the truck, they immediately sought refuge in the forest to hide. Tom and Kane nodded at each other as agreement before they made the jump of their own, immediately rolling in the dirt as soon as they hit the ground.

They both watched the wayward truck rolled towards its final destination at the edge of the cliff. As it leapt over the edge, another explosion rumbled in the mountains as it joined the other truck that met the same fate.

Tom and Kane stared at each other for a short moment, with Kane's eyes glinting with worry. Tom stared back at him in disbelief that he actually made it out of Songmin's clutches alive.


	70. Act 1 - Chapter 69

Reine felt the eyes of the entire bodyguard fleet on duty on her as she walked down the hall heading towards Jumin’s penthouse suite. Although Jumin was a sight with his clothes bearing a few errant black smudges, Reine looked as if she came from hell and back with her left eye swollen and bruised, her cut lip, a particularly nasty bruise on her right cheek, and her clothes drenched in what could possibly have been blood.

She and Jumin walked past the men's bewildered expressions nonchalantly; taking no time to concern themselves with others. After Reine was seen by the medical team dispatched at the C&R building where they landed, there was no other place she or Jumin wanted to be but  _ home. _

Home.

Reine felt her chest throb with a dull ache. She paused right by the door as Jumin locked it behind her. She felt as if she wasn't meant to be in this place anymore. Her eyes looked down at her feet; her mud-covered shoes looked sorely out of place in Jumin's pristinely maintained penthouse. Her eyes drifted towards the thin lines of mirrors that decorated the small hallway by the door, and for the first time in hours she finally got to see her state.

_ I look horrible. _

Jumin noticed her apprehension and walked towards her. He stood to her left, and turned to look at her through the reflection in the mirror. She turned her gaze away, as if humiliated, but Jumin did not miss the darkness that lingered in her eyes.

He gently took one of her hands in his, and smiled as her green eyes found their way into his. “Come,” he urged.

Jumin gently led her into the suite, and into the master’s bedroom. Mrs. Kim did a superb job in keeping the place impeccably clean, she noticed. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard water running in the shower, and noticed that Jumin stood before her, watching her.

She cast her gaze down at her feet once more. Worry passed Jumin's expression; his grey eyes pained at watching her withdraw within herself. She stood there, almost unmoving, and the sight of her bruised and broken made him bite back the ache in his heart.

“Come, love,” he softly spoke to her as he stood by the bathroom entrance. “Let's get you out of those clothes.”

Reine closed her eyes. She started to feel light-headed as Jumin drew near; the smell of his cologne and his heat wafted towards her. She felt his cold fingers fumble with the zipper of her jacket, easing it down to reveal her inner shirt soaked with more blood.

His touch felt like fire against her skin; it took all her willpower not to jump away from him. Her heart lamented with how much she had been stained with death, how it stuck onto her skin like a leech that fed on whatever remained of life and emotions that still clung to her. With every inch Jumin had revealed under the jacket, the more of this stain of death smeared his perfect porcelain hands.

She hung her head in humiliation. Here she stood, covered in bruises and blood, while Jumin stood so close that her bloodstained clothes tainted the cuffs of his pristine white dress shirt.  She kept her eyes closed and stood motionless; afraid of what she might see in Jumin's eyes as he peeled off every article of clothing that clung on her skin.

He gently eased the jacket off her shoulders and let the material drop on the floor. Despite his calm and composed exterior, Jumin felt an overwhelming fear when images of her blood in his hands flashed at the back of his mind, reminding him of the time not so long ago that he helplessly watched her life slip away.

She stood naked, quietly, with her shoulders tense and eyes squeezed shut. Her skin was covered by stains of blood and bruises, and the area where she had her injury had a nasty color of black and blue. Red marks on the skin of her neck stood out in the dim light of the room;  marks where fingers once clutched tightly in an attempt to take her life.

Before his emotions could get the better of him, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She flinched slightly at the touch, but this did not stop him. He crouched slightly to sweep his arm behind her legs and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, and then effortlessly lifted her from the ground.

“Jumin!” Reine exclaimed. “Your shirt--”

“I have a lot of shirts,” he replied, cutting her off. “Now, let's get you cleaned up.”

Reine buried her face in Jumin's neck. She  _ loved _ the notes of mint and sandalwood on his cologne; and the warmth of his skin coupled by his firm, masculine shoulders made her feel safe. She tried to stifle a yawn and she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Jumin cradled her in his arms as he delighted in the way she relaxed; completely vulnerable and trusting. 

The gentle flow of warm water felt like heaven on her skin despite the sting of her cuts as Jumin stepped into the shower with her, clothes and all. Reine gently tapped his shoulder to signal him to let her down, as there was no way for her to get cleaned up properly with him holding her like he was. He gently let her to her feet, firmly holding her waist and arm to help support her. 

“It's okay,” Reine softly spoke. “I can stand.”

Jumin watched as the traces of blood finally washed off, and he assisted the process by working a lather of soap in his hands and onto her skin. Reine's cheeks flushed red, slightly embarrassed by the ministrations being showered on her.

“Jumin,” she pleaded. “I can--”

“Shh,” he interrupted. “Let me do this. Turn around, my love.”

Reine gave up trying to reason with the man and did as she was told; her cheeks flushing red. Jumin's hands very gently glided on her bare skin and he carefully avoided areas that made her tense up in pain.

She couldn't fathom just how in the world did she deserve to be treated so gently like he did. She was completely powerless before him, and no matter what darkness she had, he would so nonchalantly brush it away like it never was. She loved him so much that it  _ hurt _ , and she wanted to at least show him that, if her words couldn't suffice.

There was a slight surprise when she turned around to face him; the dim lights of the shower room reflected in his grey eyes. Reine cast her gaze to the buttons of his shirt, and gently undid them one by one. Jumin watched her closely as she got to the last button. She finally placed her hands on the bare skin of his chest, and worked the wet material off of Jumin's broad shoulders.

Jumin placed his hands on both sides of her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Softly, tentatively, he kissed her. Her lips tasted like heaven, and her softness pressed against his body reminded him once more how he  _ loved  _ her. 

The emotions that he was holding suddenly came bursting forth out of his chest, which made him break the kiss and just wrap his arms around her. He couldn't hold back the tears that finally came forth as he clung to her, with his face buried at the crook of her neck.

“Forgive me,” he whispered in his tears. “I was supposed to protect you…”

Reine closed her eyes and gently laid her hand on Jumin's hair as he sobbed. “You protected me the best that you could, Jumin,” she replied as she softly caressed the back of his head. “I'm alive because of you.”

“I love you, Jumin Han. Thank you.”

* * *

_ Hello, again.  _

She managed to pull herself away from the twins, Yoosung, and Vanderwood as they helped Saeran into the home. She craved anything more than ever to have a hot bath.  The thought of feeling clean rejuvenated her.

Ae Cha climbed the staircase of the Choi complex, taking in the familiar hum of servers which she had grown accustomed to. It was a slow climb for the girl; the pain of her muscles over exerting themselves from the hellacious night was a reminder of the nightmare she had been through. 

Her legs trembled as she made the final steps toward the bedroom. She held a firm grip on the door handle as she stepped into the room. Her eyes lit up seeing star printed sheets. Everything was left exactly the way it was before they left.

She never thought she would see her  _ sanctuary _ again.

Ae Cha walked gingerly toward the bed, hoping her legs not give out but she froze as soon as she got a glimpse of herself in the tall vanity mirror attached to the dresser. Her heart skipped a beat from how unrecognizable she looked from the number of bruises and cuts across her skin. The sight was bewildering.  She reached up to touch the large bruise on her cheek and she watched a tear fall from her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Oh my God…” 

Her legs wobbled enough to signal she needed to rest. Ae Cha stepped, falling back into the bed as a groan escaped her lips. As much as Ae Cha had dreamt about this day of being able to sleep on that heavenly bed, she needed to be clean. 

“Come on body... listen to me please…” Ae Cha pleaded as she leaned forward to untie her shoes and attempt slide off her rain-soaked shorts with her good hand. She sighed heavily as she struggled with such a simple task as taking off  _ her own clothes _ . 

Once Saeyoung finally tucked Saeran to sleep, he immediately went towards the hallway to go to the room Ae Cha used to stay in. He grabbed a set of fresh towels from the cabinet in the laundry room, and doubled back towards the bedroom.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw Ae Cha in a tangled mess on the bed, her spandex tank top halfway off her body. The material was tight-fitting and was stubbornly stuck to her skin because of it being damp.  Since she couldn't move her other arm, she couldn't get that side through the armhole, so she tried to get it off by using her good hand. In the middle of getting her arm through the hole she lost her grip, and now the shirt is stuck wound around her head and her arm trapped with it.

Saeyoung tried his best to stifle his giggling as he laid the fresh towels on the bed. Ae Cha flailed as she tried to correct her mistake, tangling her further in the tank top. “D-Don’t laugh at me!” she huffed before slipping off the edge of the bed and onto the ground beside the shorts she was able to successfully remove. Although her face couldn’t be seen, the growing blush on her body revealed her embarrassment. She squeezed her bare thighs together with an exasperated whine following after. 

Unable to hold it anymore, Saeyoung let out a chuckle and gently picked her up, then carefully lifted the material off her face to reveal a very annoyed, pink-cheeked Ae Cha. He found this absolutely adorable; and he bent forward to steal a kiss on her pouting lips.

“Here we go,” he smiled at her and gently stretched the material to allow her arm to go through the armhole. He lifted the shirt over her head and gently lifted her injured arm so he could free her completely of the encumbrance.

“Wah~! You’re picking on me,” Ae Cha pouted and poked his chest. “I see it on your face! My Oppa is so mean.” 

Saeyoung couldn't keep the silly grin off his face, watching Ae Cha grow huffy.  _ So cute! _

“Well, should I tie you up again then, babycakes?” he teased.

Ae Cha’s face flushed even brighter, her eyes wide at the  _ implication.  _ Her mind wandered to a perverted thought before gently pushing him away with her good hand and then reaching for the towel on the bed. She covered her face as it grew hotter. “T-That’s not fair!” 

Saeyoung laughed and hugged her from behind, then kissed her cheek, careful not to press too hard on her bruise. “Let's go get you freshened up, cutie,” he purred in her ear.

Saeyoung gently led her to the adjacent bathroom, and sat her inside the tub. He sat along the edge, then reached over and grabbed the handheld showerhead from its holder. 

“This might sting a little bit, Ae Chan,” he warned as he turned on the tap. The water temperature was just right, and he set it to a lower, gentler pressure so it won't be too harsh on her cuts and bruises. 

“Okay,” she nodded, her body tensing up. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the burning sensation fresh cuts and bruises have when they meet fresh water for the first time. “Thank you for doing this…” she said in a small voice. 

Ae Cha winced as soon as the water touched her skin but felt her spirits lifted as each particle of debris washed off of her skin and into the drain. She focused on the sound of running water instead of her skin stinging. 

Saeyoung hummed a small tune as he turned off the shower, then worked the shampoo in his hands. “I remember the first time we took you in here,” he softly spoke as he lathered the soapy product in her hair using soft, gentle strokes to avoid any bruise she may have sustained under her hair. “We were so worried that you'd never wake up. It was just a splash of water, and you fainted.”

He chuckled and felt her slowly relax into his hands. “You've come a long way, Ae Chan. I'm very proud of you.”

Ae Cha’s eyes slowly opened, and she lifted her head to look into the pair of golden eyes staring at her. “It was more than a splash of water,” she retorted as her lips curled into a pout.  “Your talking door dumped a bucket of water on me!” 

Her shoulders relaxed further as she leaned closer against him. As much as each cut and bruise stung, the sense of feeling clean outweighed any discomfort she felt. Even after only leaving the villa after a few short hours, it was a breath of fresh air to not suddenly feel like she was in danger.  

And here she was, back in the home she thought she would never see again with the two men she _ loved _ . There were so many questions needed answered, however, her heart gripped onto the fact those two men loved her very much. Love saved her sanity as much as knowing she wasn’t alone in her darkest hours saved her from a complete breakdown after murdering Sim Yeong-Ho. 

“I’ll never regret falling into Saeran’s arms that day… because falling into his arms lead me to falling for both of you,” Ae Cha smiled as she reached behind to gently rub Saeyoung’s calf as a sign of affection. “Everything will be okay, won’t it be?”

Saeyoung smiled and grabbed the towel that sat beside him, and gently worked the excess water out of Ae Cha’s brown and pink locks after he was done rinsing. “Let's not worry about the future just yet,” he softly spoke, then moved the towel to carefully dab on Ae Cha’s body, making sure to be extra gentle on her injuries. “Right now, with me having the privilege to be with you like this, is more than I could ever ask for.”

He wrapped the towel around Ae Cha’s shoulders and helped her stand up, then scooped her into his arms to carry her back to the bedroom. He gently laid her tired body on the soft mattress, and helped her into one of his red shirts. “Wear these for now; we need that extra wiggle space so you won't get trapped in your clothes again,” he teased with a chuckle, and draped the fluffy blanket over her bare legs.

“You’re teasing me again!” Ae Cha whined as she pulled the blanket closer to her and shifted on the bed. “When I’m not hurting as much I’ll return the favor. Maybe I should walk up to you one day in nothing but your hoodie and my panties.” 

Ae Cha giggled remembering a similar time at the villa when she stole his hoodie and was in nothing more than a sports bra with shorts. “I remember the look on your face when I had my training gear on. What would it be like if I wore nothing?” she cooed as she snuggled into the pillows.

Saeyoung's face instantly became redder than his hair, his eyes wide and mouth hung agape. “Ae Chan, that's not fair,” he whined as he covered his face with his hands. “You  _ noticed _ that?”

“I notice everything about you. I love you,” she replied softly, her smile turning mischievous.  “Didn’t I warn you before? You should be careful around me because I’m tiny and dangerous.”

Saeyoung felt his own lips turn up into a smile, his golden eyes filled with warmth and love. He bent forward to smooth her hair away from her cheeks and, very gently, planted a kiss on her lips.

“I love you too, Ae Chan.”

* * *

An unmarked van sped over the unmarked roads of the mountain where the events from the night prior occurred. The van bounced over every bump, paying no heed to nature’s surroundings. Wildlife fled the area as the engine roared past. The van eventually braked, sliding slightly as it came to a full stop. 

It wasn’t shortly after two male hooded disciples opened the doors to the driver and passenger side doors. One of the men slid the van's side door open to reveal two women sporting crimson and gold tresses, respectively. 

Rika and Eva stepped out of the van and walked towards a cliff only several meters away, with four more disciples following close behind.

Rika’s eyes glowed intensely, however, a brief glimmer of fear sparkled in them when no one looked at her. 

“Savior, we will search the area for retrieval,” one of the men called out.

“Proceed,” Rika instructed.

This was a disaster. When Rika got word her merchandise may have been in the hands of the South Korean government she had to retrieve the bodies… but when she found out her merchandise may have been destroyed… a sense of grief struck her over her second in command.

Sim Yeong-Ho.    
It wouldn’t be right for him not to receive a proper funeral for the sacrifice he made for eternal paradise. She couldn’t let his death be in his vain. Sim Yeong-Ho had always been one of her most devout disciples ever since the inception of Mint Eye. 

He was a troubled man, losing his lover in the most tragic way. He was an example of finding true eternal paradise from Magenta. He was devout to her in more ways than Jihyun ever imagined being. 

Her eyes caught a glimpse of fresh tire tracks on the ground, and she decided to follow them. Eva tailed her closely; the younger girl’s face was stoic and the irises of her eyes had changed to a familiar mint color. 

“Savior!” a disciple ahead of the girls called out. He stood on the edge of a cliff, his eyes towering over the sight of smoke as he held onto the rail.  “I think I found them!”

Rika rushed over to the disciple, dreading what she would see. The rest of the disciples spread across the forest heard the call and also headed in their direction. Rika braced herself for what would be below. 

… It was a smoldering military truck. Smoke and ash surrounded the vehicle, an indication that the truck had been burning for hours. 

Rika clenched her fist as she commanded. “I want you to retrieve what is left down there.” 

The disciple’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “S-Savior… It is too dangerous for any of us to go down there.”

“Hey,” Eva called out and stepped forward. Her glowing mint eyes glared at the disciple, a cold stare sent chills down the disciple’s spine. “Are you disobeying our Savior?” she warned, stepping closer to the man. 

A grin spread across Rika’s lips as she crossed her arms, watching the scene play out. 

“Savior wants the bodies retrieved. Retrieve them,” Eva ordered which made the disciple tilt his head in confusion.  

“E-Eva?”

“Don’t call me that name!” Eva shouted and shoved the disciple. The man lost his footing on the edge and fell off the cliff. His scream could be heard the entire fall.

“Good girl,” Rika softly called out and approached the younger woman. She patted Eva’s head in approval. “You should focus that anger on our mission. It will prove to be quite useful indeed.”

“He was disobeying you, Savior. No one should disobey you,” Eva noted. “Those who disobey should be punished.”

“That’s right…  _ Lily _ …,” Rika’s smile turned into a frown as she turned towards the group of disciples staring at Rika and Eva in horror. “Anyone else care to disobey my wishes? If so, feel free to jump off of this ledge yourself or have Lily help you to your death. Your choice.”

Rika's eyes reflected the flames that burned like an inferno at the base of the cliff as her disciples scrambled towards it. Her hands curled into angry fists on her sides, and a lone tear fell on her cheek.

“Savior...?” Eva softly called to her, concern in her voice.

“Be silent,” Rika commanded, which made Eva flinch and bow her head. “Watch these flames,  _ Lily. _ Watch, and learn how your actions have hurt me more than anyone else in this world.”

Eva fell silent with Rika's words, and hung her head in guilt. Rika stepped towards the edge, her delicate hands resting on the railing.

“I will hunt you down, all of you,” she promised as her heart bled with grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since we've been able to release two chapters together! Enjoy~ ^^


	71. Act 1- Epilogue

_ I don't even understand why I still insist on keeping a record of all the missions we take with Spectre. Sometimes, I feel it's more for vanity than an actual documentation of the job...or, possibly, maybe...I just find this mission the hardest to document and I wanted to avoid having to do it. _

_ How do I even start to chronicle all the struggles that had happened for the past few months? I don't even know if any of the words I write down would even suffice in describing all that had happened: all the blood that was shed, all the tears cried, and the lives lost, both literally and figuratively. My fingers have hovered over the keyboard for minutes, and can't seem to find the right way to start coming up with an acceptable report on this case.  _

_ I don't even remember when all of this started. Sure, I can easily say that the mission started with a request from Jumin Han to track down the deaths of C&R executives, but I have a feeling that all this began for far longer than that. It's not fair to say that all of this merely started at that request; I believe this goes even way before Spectre was even conceptualized...hell, way longer since 707 came into The Agency. _

_ Although the initial objective, which was getting rid of Sim Yeong-Ho, was finally fulfilled; it had been fulfilled in a manner that was way out of plan. Despite all the influence, power, and knowledge we had on our side, this proves time and time again that there must be some sort of power behind all of this; pulling the strings in the background, weaving and tangling the threads of fate to put us in our place as we were intended to be. It's an uncomfortable idea--the feeling of having no control is never a good thing--but considering all that has happened, I must say, whoever is weaving these threads must have wanted to keep us alive. Thankfully. _

_ But at what cost?  _

_ The RFA is being stretched thin; almost to the point of breaking. Somehow, they feel that the responsibility of their association founder's crimes is on their shoulders, and no one had an idea on how heavy those crimes could have been. At this point, with what I have witnessed with Paradise and the Duplicates, as well as the knowledge of 707’s and Unknown's pasts, I'm afraid that the power that is Mint Eye has become the monster that would continue to haunt the association. _

_ And then... there are the sisters. _

_ Lee Ae Cha and Lee Reine... daughters of former C&R Research and Development executive Lee Han-Sol, who apparently was also an undercover NIS Agent.  _

_ How they even ended up in the same apartment on the same day, and why it was orchestrated as such is still unknown to us. Records of the sisters in the Aria Sped project showed absolutely nothing to indicate the reason why they would be invited in Rika's apartment if Mint Eye really intended for them to be “converted” on that day. Surely, Rika knew that that apartment is under heavy guard--then why? _

_ Nobody may know, or will ever know, the answer to the intention of the invitation sent to them that day, but there is one thing that is absolutely certain: this will not be the last time Mint Eye would try to take--or kill--them both. _

_ The contents of Ae Cha’s choker also did not give any direct indication of what Mint Eye wanted from her, despite it being heavily encrypted that it took even the best hackers--707 and Unknown--more than a month to decrypt. No matter how many times I have watched the video for clues, the only ones indicative of anything were the pictures that Reine identified. But as of this writing, our research still comes empty. _

_ We have also yet to know what seemed to be the relationship that transpired between Reine and Sim Yeong-Ho in her earlier years in Canada. She has kept mum about everything that pertained to her past that seemed to be shrouded by a fog of secrecy. The only connection we could find was the flight records of Yeong-Ho to Winnipeg around ten years ago. Not to mention the information given by Unknown that Reine was once a hired kill. By whom, and why, we can only speculate; even if there may be one evidence of Yeong-Ho’s presence at the same time Reine’s records were erased, at this point even that is hardly a certainty. _

_ The more we try to find any relationship between Mint Eye and the girls, the more we find out about Mint Eye and its connections. Deiji was one such connection, and, quite possibly, the appearance of NIS Tae Songmin--or should I say, Kai Xiang Mei--in the villa could be another.  _

_ I have a nagging feeling in my chest that the best bet of us to get closer to the truth of everything is to follow the traces Lee Han-Sol has left. The contents of the choker, the appearance of Xiang Mei, and Tom's (which, we found that he also works for NIS--that bastard) apparent hostility against his superior to protect the girls definitely makes me inclined to believe that whatever happened with Han-Sol has something to do with the NIS. _

_ We have tried to get ahold of Tom the moment we landed in Seoul, but there was absolutely no trace of him to this day. I am absolutely sure he carries a secret that involved Han-Sol and the girls, because I have not seen a man with such righteous anger in his eyes and that could throw his life just as easily. Kane refused to talk about the boy when he and Jin returned from the field--and the sullen blue eyes that just stared at me in silence led me to fear that the worst had befallen the informant. However, with the years we have worked with Tom, my doubt that he has passed is far greater than my fear. He is as skilled as he is shady; I have to admit that. _

_ There are so many questions. The more that we try to find answers, the more questions we stumble into--and I'm quite convinced that we will be finding even more, and the more we find, the harder this war would be. _

_ For now, everyone has returned to Seoul, to heal, to recuperate. All these questions and the truths to those questions will just have to wait--the wounds caused by the series of incidents that happened in such a short period of time are far too deep and far too painful. _

_ This fight had left us broken, tired, and wounded; and there is no telling how long it will take for us to recover from this, if at all. We can only hope that we have caused some sort of dent in Mint Eye's offense, enough to make them retreat to give us time to lick our wounds.  _

_ Signed, _

_ Vanderwood _

_ 2nd of April, 20XX _

_ 01:26H _

* * *

The plastic container closed with a click as Saeyoung tucked away the bandages he just used to wrap Ae Cha’s arm. His golden eyes focused on his hands that laid on top of the white container, and a sigh left his lips.

He felt fatigue settle on his shoulders; Vanderwood had worked him to the bone for the past six weeks to find traces of Tom, and was helping Jumin around to find more Mint Eye sympathizers within C&R.

He has also been taking care of Ae Cha and Saeran, although Saeran, thankfully, healed quickly and was on his feet to help him in a heartbeat. Saeyoung's lips curled into a small smile at the thought. He loved his brother, and he knew that Saeran loved him, too.

Ae Cha, on the other hand, was another story. Her wounds recovered nicely but her mind and heart were hard to mend. Often she would break down in tears at random times, and Saeyoung knew the pain of this trauma...that trauma of taking a life for the first time. Some nights she would wake up in cold shivers, other nights she'd sleep peacefully due to sheer exhaustion; the guilt of feeling happiness in any form, when a smile finally graces her lips she would immediately turn away as if to reprimand herself, like she didn't deserve it.

But, as with anything, time and patience gradually led her to recover. It has only been six weeks, and her gentle smile had finally resurfaced to warm his heart once more. Her voice echoed through the halls and brought life once more into his small fortress. Some mornings he would find little decorative traces of her around the house. It warmed his heart to see her claim his place as her own, and it made him smile to see pieces of evidence of her presence around the place.

He rolled his shoulders back to get rid of the stiffness, and pushed the drawer closed. He turned towards the big, plush couch in the living room and practically buried his face in the mattress with a long, tired sigh.

He was about to turn towards the TV when he was suddenly jolted awake by something cold on his cheek. A cold can of PhD. Pepper dangled in front of him, and his golden eyes instantly lit up in pleased surprise. Saeyoung's hands wrapped around the can, a smile painted on his face as he looked up at Saeran, who had, surprisingly, another can in his other hand, and was opened.

“Oh! Did you want to drink with me?” Saeyoung beamed up at his brother, to which Saeran nodded as he sat on one of the recliners in the living room, just opposite Saeyoung.

Saeran took a sip of the carbonated beverage and winced as the sweet liquid rolled down his throat. Saeyoung laughed at his brother's reaction, and took a big gulp himself.

“Hyung,” Saeran called to his brother, which made Saeyoung look up at him. “She... she's going to be okay, right?”

Saeran's solemn voice gave Saeyoung pause. Ae Cha was doing well in recovering, but the more time passes, the more the twins feel uneasy. The silence was  _ too _ deafening, and they couldn't help but feel danger lurking in places they couldn't see.

“You... feel that too, huh,” Saeyoung said with a smile, but Saeran knew this wasn't a smile of happiness. He took yet another sip of the drink and winced as it burned his throat, then set it on his lap, his eyes watching the brown liquid roll inside the can as his hand idly tilted the can back and forth.

“I'm scared, Saeran,” Saeyoung admitted.

Saeran laid back on the recliner, his mint green eyes observing his brother. “I know.”

Saeyoung smiled, genuinely this time, his golden irises reflecting the dim lights of the living room. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled. “It's really hard to hide from my twin brother.”

Saeran gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile in return. “I'm sorry about Tom,” he spoke softly as his eyes conveyed his sympathy. Tom was Saeyoung's only friend, and despite everything that happened, the informant still chose to protect them no matter what.

Saeyoung sighed as he dipped a hand into his jacket’s pocket, revealing the USB storage that he had tossed Tom that night in the villa. A shadow of sadness loomed over Saeyoung as he replayed the scene in his mind. “He knew he was going to die,” Saeyoung softly spoke. “Instead of this falling into Xiang Mei’s hands he just--”

“Saeyoung,” Saeran spoke sternly. “We have not found his body yet. There's no real evidence that he's dead.”

Saeyoung's finger idly traced the circular edge of the can, while his mind was deep in thought. “I know. I'm sorry. I'm just getting paranoid, I guess,” he took a sip from the can and sighed. “Things have been too quiet lately...and I was wondering if I'm becoming too complacent again and would fail to protect you all again.”

Saeran raised his eyebrow. “That's where you're wrong, hyung. What happened to the villa wasn't your fault.”

“I already failed you, Saeran,” Saeyoung let out a bitter chuckle. “I took matters in my own hands and became complacent. I will forever regret not being by your side. What happened to the villa could have been prevented. I wasn't careful enough.”

It was Saeran's turn to let out an exhausted sigh, and leaned forward to stare into his brother's golden eyes. “We have talked about this before. I will stuff this can up your ass if you keep beating yourself up over it.”

Saeyoung stared at his brother incredulously. “Wow, you're sounding more and more like Vandy every day.”

“Don't change the subject.”

“Yep, Vandy it is.”

“Hyung!” Saeran groaned, which made the corners of Saeyoung's lips turn up into a smile. He reached out and ruffled Saeran's hair, which was immediately batted away by the younger twin. 

“Saeran.” 

Saeyoung's voice came out sullen, which gave Saeran pause. He searched for answers in his brother's eyes, but all he could see in the golden irises was the sting of regret. His own heart felt a pinch at the pain his brother felt, but he never broke his gaze away from the helplessness that reflected in Saeyoung's eyes.

“If... if something is to happen to me, take care of Ae Cha, will you?”

Saeran's cheeks reddened with anger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stood up, looking down at his brother.

“No,” he replied sternly.

“Saeran--”

“What the  _ hell _ is that supposed to mean?” Saeran's mint green eyes glowed with fury. “You are  _ not _ going to get the easy way out, Saeyoung.  _ We _ will take care of Ae Cha. Do something stupid like get yourself killed and I will fucking hate you.”

Saeyoung watched as Saeran angrily exited the room. He took a deep breath and sighed, while his eyes stared at the soda can once more; watched how the light reflected on the brushed tin surface. A bitter smile graced his lips once more, and he gulped down the last of the can’s contents before setting it down on the coffee table.

“I'm sorry, Saeran,” he whispered.

* * *

_ Date: 20XX 04 12 _

_ Time: 05:23 AM _

_ Journal Owner: Han, Jumin _

_ Classification: Top Secret _

_ File handling: Do not copy, print, or delete.  _

_ Data Library: Mint Eye _

_ Entry No.: 0036 _

_ Entry Title: Events on Han Estate 06, South Korea _

_ This is in continuation of Entry 0035, and shall be used in conjunction with all documents in the Mint Eye Data Library. _

_ As mentioned in the previous reports, the Villa in Han Estate 06 has been closed off to any and all visitors, and shall remain closed off until further notice. Several items that have survived the blast have been retrieved, and kept in the evidence locker intended for the Mint Eye Data Library. _

_ With the death of Sim Yeong-Ho, there has been unrest within C&R, and it gave me a general idea on how many of the people within the very walls of my company have been dealing with Mint Eye; most of them forced, but some, voluntarily. I have enlisted the services of Spectre's Nameless and 707 in order to find out the smaller, hidden connections within the conglomerate, as well as its affiliates. The task is tedious and the information heavily convoluted, but I have great confidence in Spectre's capabilities in this large-scale scavenger hunt. _

_ In the past six weeks we have found thirteen (13) individuals within the C&R’s Research and Development, seven (7) from the Finance department, eight (8) from Human Resources, two (2) from Administration and Facilities, and twelve (12) from all affiliated companies in South Korea combined, which brings us at forty-two (42) individuals connected, directly or indirectly, to Mint Eye (see Appendix A for the list of names).  _

_ We have hired several new legal counsels to help us with gathering all the evidences before we present their cases to court. Gyeon Hye-Jin, chief of C&R’s Legal Department, have mobilized a 24x7 staff in order to expedite the process. _

_ However, I admit I do have reservations in having the justice system deal with the issues with Mint Eye, due to the presence of Kai Xiang Mei, and the possibility of the Prime Minister being interested in Mint Eye's affairs; not to mention that dealings with the government justice system might place two members of the RFA in real peril. _

_ I also have no doubt that it was a good stroke of fate for us to have had brushed with Sim Yeong-Ho's duplicate--because as far as the public knew, Sim Yeong-Ho is securely behind bars--and the man that had died in Han Estate 06 never existed. Nameless made sure to destroy any and all evidence of Yeong-Ho and the duplicates being present at the villa, hence the event, as far as records are concerned, never happened. _

_ It is also imperative that we keep medical and security staff silent. My father knows nothing of most that had happened--thank goodness for the ongoing port office construction in Nagoya--but he had expressed concern about how dangerous the scenarios I seem to find myself in. I find no pleasure in having to hide from father, but I find no benefit in making him worry, either. _

_ But what causes a great concern to me is how we know so little about the intentions of Mint Eye to the RFA, to Spectre...and to my beloved. I have kept quiet about the storm that rages inside of her every day, and let her stand on her own two feet like the capable woman she is--but I could not deny the split-second flicker of fear in her eyes every time I come home from work, and the brief moments when she wakes up in the middle of the night.  _

_ This...infuriates me, because for all the power I may seem to wield, for the first time in my life, I have no idea how to help her. It infuriates me that all I could do is watch because my apparent power has now become my shackles.  _

_ And she knows this. Rika; she knows this. And she also knows that I am bound to a promise I made with Jihyun, to swear to protect her in his absence. I fear that she will exploit and continue to exploit this vow I have made, and do the same with the rest of RFA. With everything that I have witnessed within such a short period of time, there is no doubt in my mind that she will stop at nothing to achieve the utopia she had always wanted. _

_ As I watch my beloved’s sleeping form from the desk where I write, there is a moment of peace; and there is nothing more that I would want but to have her live her life as such, with nary a fear of the shadows that lurk behind her shoulders. _

_ If Mint Eye--no, Rika--endangers her once more… _

__ I will beg for Jihyun's forgiveness forever in the afterlife if need be, because God help me, I will make it certain that it will be her blood in my hands.  
  
__ Events on Han Estate 06, South Korea

_ Entry 0036 end _

* * *

 

Long, crimson hair swayed with the wind while the golden rays of sunset created a fiery halo when it touched the edges of Reine’s hair. She stood almost motionlessly on the balcony of Jumin’s penthouse suite, donned in his white and grey pinstripe shirt. Her green eyes scanned the expanse of the city; each structure enveloped by the sun’s golden light.

The physical wounds of the night at the villa have almost healed, leaving red scars that marred her skin--not that her skin was pristine to begin with, anyway; but the new scars merely added to the ones she had in the past. Her gunshot wound from half a year ago still stung occasionally, but she was assured by C&R’s best doctors that it was healing nicely.

If only the wounds in her heart and mind could be healed just as quickly as the wounds on her body did.

Her hands gripped on the metal railing as her heartbeat raced and her blood ran cold, goosebumps crawling all over the skin of her arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her heart and mind to be still. 

The voice of the man that almost took her life whispered into her mind like a ghost that haunted her every waking moment and shook her awake for far too many nights. The power of the words Yeong-Ho left gave her an insatiable yearning to know the truth, but latched with it was the indescribable fear of the cost of knowing. The fire in her heart burned for it, but her mind kept the spark locked up in fear.

The pain of not knowing and the fear of knowing tugged at her in opposite directions. It  _ hurt. _

Her slender fingers raked through her scalp, grabbing fistfuls of her crimson hair as she made yet another conscious effort to still her mind. The burden of knowing that their father’s life did not end by his own hand haunted her mind with so many questions, but what weighed on her shoulders the most was Ae Cha.

_ How is she going to take the truth? How do I tell her? What do I tell her?  _

It’s been roughly six weeks since the incident at the villa, and things seem to have quieted down, thankfully; enough for all of them to recuperate. But Reine knew that this silence is temporary--Mint Eye surely wouldn’t have given up with the loss of Yeong-Ho--but, rather, she feared that the cult would lash back out once more using even worse methods.

_ What if they succeed next time? _

She felt an overbearing sense of wrongness in how everything seemed so perfectly quiet while her mind raced day and night, with no rest, fearing for herself and her sister. Her hands gently let go of her crimson tresses, setting them free to ride with the gentle breeze once more. Her eyes fixed their gaze at the mountains in the distance, her jaw clenched as she willed her tears back. 

“Appa,” her lips breathed a whisper in the wind, hoping that it would carry her voice to be heard by the man that she had longed for since her tender age.

“What happened to you?”

* * *

Ae Cha’s eyes gazed into the night sky. A reflection of the full moon could be seen her golden hazel irises as a smile spread across her lips. Her arm was no longer in a sling, however, she wore a wrap to continue to stabilize her nearly recovered elbow.

  
It had been six weeks since the course of her life changed yet again after taking the life of Sim Yeong-Ho. Although she was no longer chained down to invisible changes, Ae Cha felt an immense guilt of taking another life. 

She spent many sleepless nights reflecting on the events which occurred as well as her life at this point. Ae Cha struggled with acknowledging the world wasn’t what she believed it to be.  It seemed everything she knew was a lie. What more could there be? 

No one had answers to her questions, however, each moment she nearly succumbed to the darkness living inside of her one of the twins would end up by her side. It was because of the twins Ae Cha was able to accept to fully accept her innocence being stripped away because she was loved. 

The air had a warmth to it as a slightly cool breeze danced in her long tresses. Ae Cha carefully stepped through tall grass towards a large tree which sat on top a hill, not too far away from the Choi complex. She had only recently begun to venture outside alone again. There was some comfort knowing there were security cameras littered across acres of remote land. 

At night the world seemed to be more serene as there was calmness within the chaos. Daylight had always made her feel uneasy. Ae Cha had always been attracted to nighttime. She believed darkness is not meant to be feared because there is a light that will always guide the way. Shadows are necessary for revealing authenticity.    
  
It wasn’t too long before Ae Cha climbed to the top of the hill. It was the perfect view on the property for stargazing. Off in the distance, the city lights of Seoul twinkled like stars on the earth. A city that never sleeps never looked so beautiful. 

But the city wasn’t for her. Her soul yearned for simplicity such as the days when she in the middle of Kansas prairie. 

For years Ae Cha tried to convince herself to become a Korean idol in defiance of Diana. Her mother strictly forbid it which pushed Ae Cha to rebel. However… the spotlight… the fame… it all came with a price too overbearing. By the time Ae Cha’s father committed suicide, she was reduced to nothing more than a shell of her former self. 

She was so much healthier now she could see her life had a purpose more than ever before. Every waking moment after being viciously attacked in the Villa her heart has continued to call out to her to keep fighting.  Even if her life was a lie and there were more questions than answers, Ae Cha she was determined to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 

However… she couldn’t do it alone. There was a hefty price everyone paid for her actions before and she swore to never let that happen again.  In times like these, there was only one person she knew she had to talk to. Someone to guide her heart… even if they were no longer around.    
  
“Appa… I hope you’re doing well. I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you lately,” Ae Cha spoke quietly as her eyes focused on constellations in the vast night sky. She sat down on top of the hill and pulled her legs close to her chest, taking a deep breath of fresh spring air.    
  
“Do you remember when the villa was attacked? Something tells me you were with me that night. I don’t think Reine or Saeyoung would have found me if it wasn’t for you. Thank you,” Ae Cha smiled as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. “I’m almost better too! Vandy will be taking me back to C&R to have one of Jumin’s medical team look at my elbow one last time. I really want to get back into the gym again.”   
  
Ae Cha paused as she lowered her gaze to look at her two hands briefly. “Appa… what life did you envision for me when you were alive? Is this how you thought my life would go once I knew there was data hidden in my choker? It seems like there is danger lurking everywhere, and I feel like there is something I have to do, but I don’t know where to start.”   
  
“If your life was truly the life of a government agent, then your hands must be stained with blood as well. I… I think I understand why you tried to hide this side of life from me. I’m so sorry for being mad at you. Please forgive me Appa.” 

Ae Cha carefully laid back on top of the grassy hill. She lifted her good arm and lazily drew circles in the air.  “I’m alright though. I’m really happy. Saeyoung and Saeran treat me well.”    
  
“My heart beats faster every moment I am with them. I feel so alive now. I wish you could meet them. I think you would love them as much as I do,” Ae Cha mused. “The twins… Vandy… Reine… they’re the only family I have now.”

“Speaking of family…” Ae Cha sighed. “I even tried to reach out to Diana of all people a couple of weeks ago. I thought she would have some answers about your life, but it turns out that part of my life has closed completely.” Her voice wavered as she shut her eyes to will the pain of thinking about her mother away. Even with both of them being on bad terms with each other, Ae Cha did consider the opportunity of reconnecting with her own mother, however, that was not meant to be.  “Diana has a new family. I found them on Fakebook. Her daughter even looks like me when I was a child. I wonder if she endures the same hell I once went through?”   
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t dwell on it much. She never loved me,” Ae Cha huffed and then rolled to her side and reached out to pick a piece of grass, twirling it in between her fingers. Her eyes opened again, determination glowing in her eyes.    
  
“Appa, I’m going to find out the truth about why you committed suicide. Please wait for me.”

* * *

 

 

> **[ You have received 1 new e-mail! ]**
> 
> **[Subject: Don’t let them lie to you.]**
> 
> **[From: Lily]**

Hi there. :)

Have you felt lost in a sea of mayhem? Your eyes aren’t deceiving you. The world is spinning into chaos. 

As soon as a person is born they are immediately pressured to fit into society’s standards. It’s troubling where the world is going. We need to change. 

Did you know South Korea has one of the highest female suicide rates? These statistics are going to climb because humanity, as we know, is forcing people to fit into roles they aren’t meant to be in. 

I’m sure you have faced an impossible task only to be met with disappointment from a friend, a parent, a school, or a company when you fail. You get blamed for not trying hard enough. If you only paid attention a little closer.

And then from that moment, your failure will follow you around forever. You may move on, but the ones who are disappointed in you won’t forget. They never forget. 

See, that’s what the world wants you to believe but it’s not your fault. What society has done is cruel...no…it’s  _ abusive _ .   
  
We are being conditioned for failure and the world is falling apart as a result. People are depressed, angry, and scared. Some are succumbing to their demons. Others are committing malice. 

Life is terrifying.   
  
Don’t you want a different world? I know I do and that’s why I’ve reached out to you. I think you can help me make the world a better place.

You see, South Korea is a such a technologically advanced country but the government has stigmatized offering support for those hurting… people like you and I. Discussing mental health is so taboo. I’ve had friends shunned by their own mothers if they talk about the pain they suffer.

I’m part of a small group which supports others to stop their suffering. I was a broken person such as yourself before I learned to accept who I really am and that I am more than the world wants me to be. 

I believe we can change the world if we work together, and we can save more lives from being lost. We can save the world from spinning entirely out of control.

Would you like to come to come to one of our meetings? We will give you a special gift for attending… a thank you for listening to me. 

**[Click Here to Accept Invite]**

I can’t wait to meet you! We’re going to do great things together to help others. 

_ Xoxo Lily  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP TO ACT 1! Wow! We can't believe we have reached this point. We hope you enjoyed the first installment of Threads of Fate. Please let us know your thoughts in the comment section below.
> 
> Act 2 will be posted in this very fic so don't be worried about finding another TOF installment and bookmarking there. All of the chapters have been renamed "Act 1 - Chapter XX." 
> 
> We dedicate the epilogue to one of our long time readers Toxxik who recently lost her mother very suddenly. We are very shocked and saddened by the news and we would like to send our condolences to her and her family. 
> 
> Finally, we would also like to take a moment to thank all of our dedicated readers out there. Your love and support motivate us to continue writing. If it wasn't you, we are sure TOF would not be the fic that it is today. We dedicate Act 1 to every MC out there that may be suffering alone. Please know you are not alone, and, things will get better.


	72. Act 2 - Prologue

_ I have lost count of the days that had passed since that fateful night.  _

_ Has it been two months? No, three, I think. Either way, I can tell that things will never be the same.  _

_ Living with Jumin in his penthouse, surrounded by all the familiar faces of the guard fleet, was disorienting at first. The feeling of being the one protected was a concept alien to me, and to some degree I can still hear the murmurs and whispers behind closed doors about how I ended up being Jumin's lover.  _

_ None of those mattered, anyway.  _

_ The burden of knowing the truth about my father's death laid heavy in my heart, and rendered me unable to function for a considerable amount of time. I'm always thankful for Jumin's patience as he remained a tender, warm hand that held me steady when I wasn't; and his quiet gaze that unfalteringly watched over me made me feel that it was okay to lean on him. _

_ That it was okay to be weak.  _

_ The seasons have changed, and the summer sun gave warmth to the breeze that was carried inside the penthouse suite. Jumin's presence in my life for the past months have gently guided me to start setting things right. What had crippled me with fear in the months that have passed now filled me with purpose; and this burned white-hot in my heart.  _

_ The sun may set at the end of the day, and the night may be long...but the sun is sure to rise again to chase away the darkness; to illuminate the earth once more with its unyielding light. _

_ And it's just about time for sunrise. _

* * *

_It’s been three months since the course of my life changed forever.  In those three months, I experienced multiple sleepless, horrible days and a countless amount of nightmares…_

_ … and yet I have survived. _

_ In November of last year I was a girl on the brink of death, but today my soul burns with a passion to live… _

_ My soul burns to  love …  _

_ … and to find answers.  _

_ Like the moon, I will use my light to illuminate the shadows and shine on the truth to my life’s fallacies. There are dangers out there I never imagined possible until I accepted an invitation which invited me to paradise. The course of my life changed forever.  _

_ Nothing is as it appears to be, but there is one thing I am certain: the answer to why my father committed suicide and how my life is tied with Mint Eye is out there. _

* * *

The early morning sunlight teased him awake as it shone its warm, soft light on his closed eyelids. His eyes fluttered open and shifted his head to turn away from the sliver of light that peeked through the closed curtains of the window that led to the balcony.

The familiar sound of soft, steady breathing beside him made him smile in the first moments of consciousness. His eyes found the trail of her red tresses that have grown very long for the past few months; a beautiful contrast against his black silk sheets. She laid on her back against the pillow, her hair forming a halo of crimson around her sleeping form. 

His eyes found the small marks along the expanse of her exposed skin. He knew that some of those were from the last battle she fought, but some were lighter, older. He meant to ask the stories behind each and every mark, but could not press in respect to her wishes. He could not deny the curiosity to know everything about her, but her heart was as fragile as her body was strong--he couldn't bring himself to press on something she wasn't ready to share.

The weight of the trust she had given him to be able to lie in his bed like this, utterly defenseless and vulnerable, often brought him to his knees. He knew in his heart that there is no one else that could protect her but him, and to do this, he cannot run away. He  _ must _ not.

Jumin carefully propped himself up on one elbow and placed a soft kiss on her temple. He felt the corners of his lips turn up to a small smile as she seemed to not have noticed the small gesture of affection; her consciousness still drifted in the land of her dreams.

His gaze drifted towards the digital numbers of the bedside clock just across the bed. 

5:29.  _ Just one minute left, then. _

His eyes found themselves taking in her peaceful expression once more, but the fond smile has now left his lips as his mind was set towards what needed to be done. Things cannot remain like how they are; if he is to protect her, he needed to get several things straightened out. This is something he knew he must do.

The moment the clock struck 5:30, Jumin left another tender kiss on Reine's forehead, and quietly left the bedroom to head towards the shower to start his day. As much as he wanted to stay and linger by Reine's side longer, he needed to be up and ready--he had a very important person to meet.

* * *

“You have done an excellent job on the second quarter, as always,” Chairman Han commented as he closed the last of the folders that contained Jumin's business review for the second quarter of the year. “I did not expect to see profit with the Chiba merger in as soon as six months.”

“Thank you, Chairman,” Jumin replied in his usual business tone. He often made a clear distinction whenever he and his father talked about business--this helped put a barrier to differentiate personal family conversations from work. “This is due to everyone's hard work to get the shipments in time for the Christmas and Spring seasons.”

“Indeed,” Chairman Han commented with a slight chuckle. “I knew I can always trust your business acumen.”

He laid the folder carefully on top of the other two on Jumin's desk, then proceeded to take a comfortable position on one of Jumin's couches in his penthouse office. “What I am greatly concerned about, though, are the things going on outside of the business.”

Jumin recognized the tone that his father used, and it made his shoulders stiffen. He had expected this to happen, but it never was a pleasant experience having an argument with family. Instead of being defensive, he kept silent, waiting for the questions to come.

“The mountain villa,” Chairman Han started, which almost made Jumin flinch. “I just received a report that it has turned into a military training outpost, of all things?”

“You know I cannot say no to the government,” Jumin replied. “If they wanted it, I am to hand it over. It's not like it has strategic importance; I just needed a mountain home.”

“Not of strategic importance,” his father repeated his words with a hint of impatience. “Tell me then, my son, what might have happened that brought you to lie to your own father?”

Jumin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He clenched his jaw but remained unmoving from his seat by his desk. His grey eyes turned to watch as his father poured himself wine. 

“I understand that you may have needed companionship, but I was hoping that your choice of women would be of _strategic_ _importance_ as well. You are a businessman, after all.”

Jumin felt the embers of anger starting to stir in his chest. “Forgive me, father, but this is something I would take great offense on. Reine is not a pawn--”

“Oh, so that's what her name is. Are you so smitten by her that you lose all sense?”

Jumin clenched his fist. “Maybe you and I aren't so different. After all, you almost sold me out to help one of your mistresses.”

“You need to watch your tongue, young man,” Chairman Han’s voice roared within the four walls of the office. “I care not who you bed, as long as it doesn't mar your reputation and put you in danger. You think I wouldn't find out what she is? You and the company will gain nothing from a street rat!”

The words that left his father's lips almost made Jumin slam his fist on the dark wooden desk, but he bit his tongue and breathed deeply to contain his anger. There is nothing to gain from having an outburst, but the burn in his tongue could not be stilled. 

His steel-grey eyes turned to his father, his anger evident in his gaze. “Father, I never,  _ not even once, _ breathed a word about your choices of women, and kept  _ silent _ with all the things I've been through, but God help me, don't you  _ ever _ dare speak of her that way. _ ” _

Chairman Han set the wine glass on the table right next to the couch, his movements calculated but his grey eyes were starting to reflect Jumin's anger. “You disrespect your father for a woman, Jumin? Have you lost your mind?”

_ “Gained nothing _ ?” Jumin spoke. “Did whoever you got this information from tell you that you could have lost a son if she didn't stand between me and a god damned bullet? Now you tell me, I gained nothing?”

“She was your bodyguard,” the Chairman retorted. “She did what she ought to do.”

“Did she? Tell me then, would someone who had resigned their post would still search for me desperately and put themselves in between me and harm's way?”

Chairman Han crossed his arms over his chest, confusion etched in his features. “I did not know that.”

Jumin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to still his anger. He turned to his father with the same stoic expression, but his eyes burned with sincerity. “You have seen what happened at the New Year's gala. You know how adamant some companies are to bring me down. To bring  _ us _ down. Unfortunately, I have also found that a lot of our employees are working with these kinds of people to embezzle money from us--Sim Yeong-Ho was merely the start.”

Chairman Han stared towards the window, his mind deep in thought over what Jumin had said. Taking this as an opportunity to explain, Jumin continued. “Reine...came to C&R from Canada to search for her father. Unfortunately, she came two years too late--her father had committed suicide in his apartment.”

The Chairman's eyes widened. “Lee Han-Sol?”

“Yes.”

The older man’s expression was perplexed. He leaned back onto the couch and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Han-Sol has a daughter from another woman?”

“It is as you said,” Jumin replied.

“Well now. That's a surprise,” he mused. “And coming to Korea as a bodyguard of all things... that is just as foolhardy like her father.”

Jumin turned his gaze towards his father in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Lee Han-Sol thought I didn't know he worked for NIS,” the Chairman commented, which surprised Jumin. He had not heard a single murmur of Lee Han-Sol working in NIS before the decryption of Ae Cha’s choker, but his father, of all people,  _ knew.  _ All this time.

“He's a dangerous man, but a good man,” his father continued. “When he died I even promised protection for his daughter, but I guess I made a mistake in allowing Sim Yeong-Ho to do it.”

Jumin couldn't find the words to reply to everything his father had said. His mind kept wondering just how much he knew, and how far can he keep up with the act. More importantly, his father  _ knew _ about Han-Sol's death and  _ did _ agree to Ae Cha’s protection.

Just what in the world happened back then?

“Father,” Jumin spoke, which made the Chairman's grey eyes meet his. “This is valuable news. I would appreciate it if you could share what you can--for both of Han-Sol's daughters’ closure.”

The Chairman sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I'm afraid that is all I know, my son. But I do hope you consider my words.”

Jumin stood up from his desk and buttoned his suit as soon as his father rose from the couch, seemingly preparing to leave. “I'm sorry I raised my voice against you, father,” he turned to his father with a slight bow, which the Chairman returned. “But it is as how you know. Reine is my woman. I love her. She is in danger, and I will do everything I can to protect her. I owe her my life, and this is the least I could do.”

A firm hand on his shoulder steadied him, and his eyes were met with his father's. “I am only concerned for you, my son.”

Jumin watched his father's back as he walked towards the door of his office. Once the chairman exited the room, he finally let out a sigh of relief, but he couldn't shake the surprise he felt about his father's knowledge of Han-Sol...and now he's probably being led to believe that the Chairman knew more than what he let on.

His grey eyes stared outside of the window while his right hand idly fumbled with the cuffs of his sleeve. He watched as the cars drove by on the roads below, while his mind wandered back to the words his father said.

* * *

Gone were the gentle days of spring as the warmth & humidity of summer had begun its siege in South Korea. The days were long, welcoming gorgeous summer sunsets. Even the moon itself seemed inviting of warmer nights after a brisk winter and mild spring held siege.  

Longer days meant in a city that never sleeps many can find themselves chained to the rhythm of chaos as the sun sets later. When one market ends, a night market starts and so on and so forth. The circle of life continues. 

Seoul was thriving in the midst of summer and there was no hint of impending danger. One would have thought there would be discussions about the disturbance on the mountainside in March, however, the government announced it was nothing more than a simple military exercise. With rising tensions around the globe, no one thought any different. Military exercises happen regularly. 

The concern of a former missing idol trainee, Ae Cha Lee, also became a distant memory when reports surfaced the girl returned to the United States to receive behavioral health treatment.  All traces of her were removed as the controversy of the music industry’s treatment towards idols grew and the fan cafe eventually dissolved in hopes Ae Cha lived a healthy life now. Gossip articles from netizens were archived. Any remnants of fame no longer existed. Fans moved on to new idols, and new attractions. The circle of life continues.

Thanks to these developments, Ae Cha was able to begin to experience something foreign to her: freedom.  However, that freedom came from the sacrifice of the identity made for her when arriving at South Korea at the age of fifteen. 

But for tonight, Ae Cha had put that thought behind her as she stood she stood in a sea of people in the Gangnam district. It was a liberating feeling to no longer feel shackled to heavy demands or to monsters. Tonight as her eyes studied the people surrounding her, she imagined herself as a normal young adult.

It’s all she could do. 

“Ah~ The sunset is so gorgeous tonight!” Ae Cha pointed at the sky, her eyes taking in the brilliant red and purple hues. There was a more genuine demeanor to the girl, and she opted for more comfortable fashions than what she was known for. Today she had opted for an off the shoulder pink dress which accentuated her wide hips and kitten heels to add an illusion of length to her legs. A shoulder bag with a cute bubble tea pattern added even more personality to her outfit. 

She took a sip of the honeydew milk tea in her hand and smiled at her two lovers standing in front of her when she lowered her gaze from the sky. Her heart fluttered with joy as she decided to skip around them and squeeze herself in between the two. She then linked her hand holding the bubble tea around Saeyoung’s arm and reached for Saeran’s hand, unaffected by the curious gazes staring at the three. 

“After we go to Appa’s apartment, can we get barbeque?” Ae Cha looked up at Saeyoung as she asked. “We don’t have to go home after that. It’s going to be a gorgeous night. We could sing karaoke and then find a night market to visit--Oh!”  
  
Ae Cha’s eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head. “We could go to the Banbo Bridge by the Han River again too!” She added, turning her head towards Saeran. “Pretty please?”

Saeran couldn't help but smile at Ae Cha’s exuberance. In the last golden rays of sunset, the light reflected on her wide, golden hazel eyes and it sparkled with life. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and lifted her hand to his lips and left a subtle affectionate brush at the back of it.

“Only if you promise to get me hotteok later,” he teased.

Ae Cha’s quickly flushed pink as she bit her lip playfully. Deviancy began to glint in her eyes as she giggled at the younger twin. Suddenly, Ae Cha unlinked her arm from Saeyoung’s and raised her bubble tea into the air.   “One hotteok, two hotteok, three hotteok go!” 

Saeyoung picked up the jolly song that Ae Cha was singing, and decided to raise his own bubble tea in the air with her. “Come on, Saeran, let's raise our bubble teas to the heavens! For hotteok!”

Saeran stood stiffly to the side, both hands holding his own milk tea and was about to shake his head when Ae Cha's expectant eyes landed on his. A blush crept across his cheeks, as he knew he could not say no, not with  _ those  _ eyes.

He slowly raised his milk tea up, albeit awkwardly, with the redness staining his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. “F-for... hotteok…”

“Aww come on, put some spirit into it!” Saeyoung teased. “Follow me. For hotteok!” He yelled, which turned the heads of most of the people in the square where the three of them stood.

Saeran squeezed his eyes shut and raised his milk tea once more, and tried his very best to raise his voice. “F-for h-hotteok!”

The sound of Saeran’s heightened pitch made caused Ae Cha to break out into a giggle fit. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she exclaimed: “My Jagi is precious!” 

“So cute,” she cooed, her voice muffled. “Why is my boyfriend so cute?!” 

Whether it was because of the embarrassment of yelling nonsense in the middle of a busy square, or because of Ae Cha’s repetitive compliments, Saeran’s face and neck were a deep shade of red. He took his milk tea with both his hands and attempted to hide behind it. 

“Ooh Ae Chan,” Saeyoung wrapped his arm around Ae Cha’s shoulders and pulled her aside slightly, then spoke next to her ear. “You want to see a cute Saeran? Give him compliments!”

“H-hey! I heard that!” Saeran retorted, but his retaliation seemed weak with the redness that spread across his cheeks and his mint green eyes wide in embarrassment.

Ae Cha grinned as she reached forward, pulling Saeran closer to her. Without a second thought, she stood on her toes to steal a sip of Saeran’s bubble tea before turning to face Saeyoung again. “But Oppa, My Jagi is cute all the time,” She corrected. “He has multiple levels of cuteness!”

A wide grin spread across her lips as she proclaimed. “Cuteness must run in the family because you have multiple levels of cuteness Saeyoung! Seven hundred and seven levels of cuteness!” 

Saeyoung pursed his lips and batted his eyelashes at Ae Cha, then gave her a playful, and feminine, wink. “Oh I know, babycakes, I know,” he giggled.

Saeran sighed and shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder why I share the same face as this idiot,” he mumbled. “And we'd better get going to the apartment, if we want to get freshly cooked hotteok--” Saeran's blush intensified once more as he remembered what he was just made to do a few moments ago.

* * *

The sound of the door opening caught Reine's attention from the pen and ink drawing she was working on. She quickly glanced at the clock, which read 5:30pm, and wondered why Jumin came home so early. He would usually come home a little later in the evening, which gave her time to prepare for dinner.

Reine immediately set her brush down into the glass container filled with water, letting the ink dilute into the liquid. She stood up and wiped her hands with a paper towel, then rushed to meet him.

She spotted Jumin just as he was about to lazily drop his briefcase onto the leather couch, with one hand loosening his tie. He seemed to be terribly exhausted, his eyebrows furrowed and shoulders slightly slumped. Her lips curled up into a small smile, appreciating the fact that no one else could see this side of Jumin except her, and she was privileged to love and care for such a great man.

She softly tiptoed towards where he stood, and when Jumin finally turned his grey eyes towards her, she closed the distance between them with a hug. 

“You're early today,” Reine spoke softly with her cheek resting on the warmth of Jumin's chest. She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her in for a tighter hug, and a long, contented sigh escaped Jumin's lips.

“I wanted to see you,” Jumin replied with his cheek resting on her right temple. “It’s been a long day.”

Reine pulled away slightly to look up at her lover and was met with soft grey eyes. She lifted her hand to brush some of his hair away from his face, only for it to fall back to how it was. “Want to talk about it?”

Jumin's gaze held hers for that moment. The golden rays of the sun made her eyes sparkle like polished emeralds, and her hair that cascaded down all the way to her hips shone fiery red. He found himself grasping the small of her back to pull her closer to him, which made her lips part slightly.

“Work was mostly boring,” his voice came out soft, and deep. “I was... thinking of other things.”

Reine tilted her head slightly in curiosity. She noticed the hint of sadness and concern reflected in his grey eyes, and she immediately understood what may have been weighing in his mind.

“It's... it's your father, isn't it?”

Jumin tensed, which confirmed Reine's assumption. Worry was evident in his grey eyes now; his arms tightened around her.

Reine's gaze went towards his tie in an effort to avoid eye contact. Her hands gently found themselves gently loosening his tie, while she carefully considered her words. “He was just concerned for you, Jumin; and rightfully so,” she spoke softly as she worked on undoing one loop. “As I am right now, I'm hardly someone worthy of being your partner.”

Jumin caught one of Reine's hands in his, which made her look up into his eyes. “Reine, whatever he said--”

“Is true,” Reine interjected as her gaze turned downward. “It is what it is.”

Jumin wanted to say something to erase the pain that reflected in her eyes, but the right words eluded him. She might have overheard the conversation they had when his father visited his penthouse office in the morning, but chose to keep her silence.

He placed both his hands firmly on her arms, squeezing her shoulders slightly to assure her. “I don't want things to come to a point where you have to choose between me or your family,” Reine mumbled, her voice almost a whisper. “You don't have to.”

“Reine,” Jumin spoke softly but firmly, his slightly tightened grip on her shoulders asserting his words. “There will be no choices to make--my father may be strict, but he's not that kind of man.”

He brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her left ear. A warm smile graced his features as Reine's emerald eyes looked up at him. “I know you're not that kind of woman, either.”

Reine felt the sides of her lips turn up into a small smile. She never really thought of things in that light, and she felt somewhat silly for feeling hurt over the conversation she overheard. She finally buried her face in his muscular chest, her cheek in contact with the skin through the slightly opened inner shirt of his black suit. The smell of his cologne on his neck wafted towards her, so she took a deep breath against his bare skin and let out a long sigh.

“You know what--get yourself all dressed up, and let's go out. Anywhere is fine,” Jumin volunteered. “It's a nice afternoon out; we can go wherever you wish.”

Reine's eyes lit up with Jumin's offer; a bright smile graced her features. “Really?! Let's--let’s go to the night market! I wanted to check the little trinkets!” She tiptoed to kiss Jumin's cheek and half-skipped towards the bedroom they shared, giggling.

Jumin watched her happily make her way to the bedroom. He shrugged off his coat and vest and rolled up the sleeves of his striped dress shirt. He retrieved his card holder from the inner pocket of his coat, and dropped his phone into his pants pocket. 

After a few minutes, Reine came out wearing a cream-colored, chiffon button-up blouse with sleeves that ended just below her elbows, and dark denim, paired with comfy beige flats. Jumin always appreciated the simplicity of her choice of clothes, and her impeccable eye for color suited his taste perfectly. His eyes appreciated her for a moment as she busied herself with brushing her long, crimson hair.

Reine chuckled and turned to him. “You're not going to change into something more comfortable?” She asked while untangling a particularly stubborn knot in her hair.

Jumin shrugged. “This is as comfortable as I could get.”

He watched her as she tied her hair up in a ponytail in front of the dresser he bought for her when she first moved in. His eyes took in all the curves of her body; rising and dipping in the most perfect places. She was beautiful; but there was a nagging feeling that there was something missing.    
  
Curious to find out what it was, his eyes traveled to her now exposed ears, and found them void of any ornament. The same can be seen with her neck and wrists. His eyes traveled to her fingers as they worked her hair through the elastic band, and his mind mused that they would look so lovely with a solitaire diamond ring, probably a green or blue diamond--   
  
He felt heat rise to his cheeks with the idea of placing a ring around her finger. His mind imagined how her left ring finger would have that subtle sparkle, and somehow, the image he had in his mind felt right.    
  
It felt...  _ complete _ .

Sensing that she was ready to go, Jumin offered his arm to Reine, a smile spreading across his lips. She looked happy to be spending time out with him, and was even more evident with the sparkle in her green eyes.

“Shall we?”

Reine beamed and took Jumin's arm, and they both headed downstairs where Driver Kim was waiting.

* * *

Sweat trickled down the man's temple as he walked down the busy street, wincing in pain as he clutched at his left arm. The summer heat wasn't doing any help with the dizziness that has plagued him ever since he escaped from the confines of the cell he was held in, and he knew from his experience that he needed to find somewhere safe to tend to his festering wound, and  _ fast. _

His eyes scanned the area, making sure that he was headed to the correct street. The apartment complex was still a little too far away, and his body was almost at its limit. He marked the locations of the many surveillance cameras that lined the street, carefully avoiding the electronic eyes that kept the general populace under watch. He would have taken the train to get to the location, but he needed to blend in with the crowd in order to hide from the eyes that he knew were searching for him.

Pulling the baseball cap closer to his face, he clenched his teeth as he continued on to the walk towards the location. He knew that he would be safe there. The place had been sort of abandoned; nothing remained there other than the memories of a broken life and had remained undisturbed since. 

He felt the slight pang of pain in his heart in remembrance of the past, and the freedom that he lost, but clenched his fist in defiance to it. There  _ has  _ to be a way to escape his fate. He managed to crawl out of the torture chamber he was in; there is no way he is going to give up now.

He winced slightly as he looked up towards the sky, his eyes still trying to get accustomed to the brightness after months of being in the dark. The sun painted the vast expanse above in beautiful gold and amber hues, and if it weren't for the searing pain the brightness gave to his eyes he would have stood and just watched as the colors changed.

But he cannot afford this small luxury. He must get to the apartment soon before his body gives out. 

He immediately turned his gaze down towards the concrete sidewalk, and continued on his way, blending in with the crowd.


	73. Act 2 - Chapter 1

Saeran's eyes sparkled when the lady at the stall handed him his batch of freshly made, piping-hot hotteok. He watched as the steam rose from the sweet treat, the scent of butter and cinnamon wafted towards him and he instinctively licked his lips in anticipation. He blew on the hot cake in his hands, being held with layers of tissue and sandwich sleeve made of paper. 

The night market was packed, as usual, with people coming from all walks of life out to give themselves a small treat, or a bargain find. Saeran's eyes wandered towards the crowd, sometimes listening in their conversations and found himself smile a little. 

People-watching was something he enjoyed. He liked to hear more about other people as much as he could. He didn't really care if these people weren't close to him, but just imagining what life they may lead based on how they go about and carry themselves was entertaining to him.

He almost got too lost in his thoughts and almost did not notice Saeyoung and Ae Cha heading back towards the car, making a scene with themselves as they practically skipped as they walked, chanting “hotteok, hotteok” on their way. Saeran sighed and felt his energy get drained just watching the two, but a fond smile was etched on his face while taking his fill of the sparkle in Ae Cha’s eyes and the tiny giggles leaving her lips as she and his brother pranced around the market.  
  
Ae Cha raised the cake in the air as she continued to prance, not paying no mind to the people staring at them as she and Saeyoung frolicked on the street. She let go of Saeyoung’s hand, skipping forward several steps in front of both twins. “H-O-T-T-E-O-K,” she spelled out whimsically before she brought the cake close to her face. Ae Cha sunk her teeth into the baked good without blowing on it to cool. 

The sparkle in her eyes quickly turned to regret, as the expected taste of sweetness was actually the burning sensation of cinnamon filling tingling her mouth.  “Ow! H-Hot!” Ae Cha cried, chewing as fast as possible to swallow. As soon as she swallowed the first bite, she fanned her mouth with fury. 

“Ae Chan, be careful,” Saeyoung chuckled as he brought his thumb to wipe some of the cinnamon filling that was left on the side of Ae Cha’s lips. “Are you okay? Here, give it to me.”

Saeyoung took Ae Cha’s hand that held the still steaming hotteok and brought the sweet treat near his lips, then blew on it gently, trying to cool it down. Billows of steam wafted around and fogged his glasses, in which he visibly pouted.

Ae Cha reached inside of her purse and pulled out a small microfiber cloth which she carried everywhere as a regular glasses wearer. She smiled to Saeyoung as she offered the cloth to him.

“Jagi~ Be careful,” Ae Cha turned to head to look at Saeran to warn him. “They’re really hot.” 

Too late. Tears were collected on the sides of Saeran's eyes, his cheeks visibly red, and he stood unmoving at the sidewalk, trying to chew the bite he just took from the bread. When he finally swallowed, he stared darkly at the butter and cinnamon filling at the center of the dough, as if it somehow offended him.

“I... thought it was cool enough to bite,” Saeran murmured with regret.

* * *

It has been a while since he had decided to take a day out. The warm summer breeze was inviting, and it was a good opportunity for him and Jaehee to spend time together since Jumin let her off early for the day.

With his hands in his jeans pockets, he watched with fondness as Jaehee tried to bargain with the store owner that sold wind chimes. She had been ardently planning on the coffee shop she always wanted to have, and one of the things Jaehee always adored was the sound of wind chimes. While walking around the marketplace, he recalled how Jaehee's eyes lit up when the sound of chimes drifted with the summer wind and, without a second thought, followed where the sound came from, hence how they ended at this spot.

Vanderwood always adored how passionate she was about the things she liked; even when she swooned over Zen. She seemed, to him, as someone who wanted to do things right all the time, as if her life was too short for any mistakes. 

“I’d like to get this one too,” Vanderwood heard Jaehee's voice as he neared the shop. The sound of the chimes filled the air as the summer breeze went past. 

“Do you have everything you need?” Vanderwood stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, visually checking the items Jaehee was holding. “Oh, those are quite nice.”

“Aren't they? They're made with a nice weatherproof varnish so I can hang them outside the cafe,” she beamed with a smile.

For the past few months, Vanderwood busied himself with lending a hand in the construction works for Jaehee's cafe. It's situated in a small, quaint space just on the outskirts of the city where it's peaceful enough but with generous amount of customers. It was scheduled to open soon; with the pair making the final finishing touches in the small space and the last of the paperwork needed before they can open.

Vanderwood chuckled. “Must you always think about work?”

“This isn't work for me, Van,” Jaehee replied as she handed a couple of bills to the store owner. “This is a dream I've always wanted to happen. Thank you for helping me make it a reality.”

Vanderwood felt heat rise to his cheeks, and ran his hand through his hair. “Who said it's for free?” He teased, and pulled her closer to him. “I can think of a few ways you can repay me,” he said as he leaned down, whispering in her ear.

“Agent Vanderwood, you are very much aware that I am fully capable of physically hurting you, right?”

Vanderwood let out a laugh and kissed the top of her head. Oh, he loved her. She was strong-willed and knew what she wanted, and gets what she wanted when she wanted it. “Mercy please,” he chided.

Just when they were about to leave the store, both suddenly froze in place as voices-- _ very familiar _ voices were carried by the wind and were getting closer. Vanderwood felt a vein pop in his head as the sound of rowdy laughter and singing got closer.

“That isn't what I think it is, is it?” he groaned.

And true enough, just around the corner, came a running Saeyoung, with Ae Cha piggyback riding on his back, wearing his jacket and striped glasses as her fingers pointed forward.

“Onward, my noble steed of justice!” Ae Cha’s voice rang above all the noises in the marketplace. 

Saeran was following nearby, absolutely drained and exhausted.  An audible groan escaped Vanderwood's lips. Jaehee gave an empathetic pat on his shoulder and took several steps to meet the rowdy  _ children. _

“Luciel!” Jaehee called out, sternly, which made all three of them freeze.

Saeyoung felt his spine tingle with dread as he heard a very  _ scary _ voice from coming from a few feet before him. His eyes looked up to see a very  _ annoyed _ Jaehee, with her arms crossed and her fingertip slightly tapping on her arm.

“A-ah! Assistant Kang, is that you?” Saeyoung muttered.

“Don't call me that, and stop pretending you can't see,” Jaehee glowered.

Saeyoung blinked twice and looked over Jaehee's shoulder and his jaw dropped. “M-m-mommy!”

“You really want to get hurt, don't you?” Vanderwood replied with a stare as cold as death.

Saeran stepped forward and nodded at Jaehee, then at Vanderwood. “It's rare for you to be out at this time,” he commented.

“Yes. Mr. Han let me off early,” Jaehee replied and slightly raised the bag she was holding with one hand, the metal bars inside them made tinkling sounds. “We bought some chimes for the cafe.”

As the twins engaged with Jaehee and Vanderwood, Ae Cha carefully slid of Saeyoung’s back. She removed his glasses off of the top of her head and placed them in his hand. She followed suit and straightened her back with her arms to her side, hoping they would not comment on what the three were doing until Jaehee mentioned--

“Cafe?” Ae Cha interrupted the group, her face lit up with interest of baked goods and coffee. “I love cafes! Will you have cake there, Jaehee?”

Jaehee smiled at the younger woman and was pleased with her genuine interest. “Yes! It has a little something of what everyone enjoys--and I've been told that you and Reine like strawberry cakes,” she added.

“I _ love _ strawberry cake,” Ae Cha gasped and then tugged at both of the twins’ sleeves in excitement. Her voice became pleading. “We have to eat cake at Jaehee’s cafe when it’s opened!” 

“It's Vanderwood's cafe, too,” Jaehee smiled as she looked over her shoulder towards her long-haired lover. “He built most of the things in there by hand, so please do come when it opens!”

Desperate to change the subject to keep their attention away from the redness that's starting to form on the tips of his ears, Vanderwood stepped forward and turned to Saeran. “So, other than frolicking about, where are you guys headed?”

Saeran blinked, then turned to Ae Cha. “We're planning to go to her dad's apartment,” he spoke as soon as Ae Cha gave him a nod to go and tell. “We just stopped by a few places before we went.”

“Would you like to visit with us?” Ae Cha offered an invite the older couple. “It’s a bit of a mess since I was in there last so I wanted to clean up the apartment for Appa.”

The pair looked at each other and gave Ae Cha a smile. “We'd love to,” Jaehee replied. “I would like to pay my respects to Lee Han-Sol as well.”

* * *

The train station was abuzz with people rushing about on a summer afternoon; the hot, humid air hung thick over the city, which caused people to rush through their daily commute to get back in the cool comfort of their homes.

However, for two people, what started as a normal trip out turned out to be a challenge to take one of the richest men in Korea to take the train going to their destination, because driving a limousine to the night market would draw too much attention, and the kind of attention that neither of them needed at the moment.

Jumin stared openly at the myriad of items inside a vending machine that covered almost one entire wall of the station. He spotted a few products developed by C&R, but that didn't matter at the moment. What he was curious about was how people can get any of those items out of the glass enclosure.

Reine found herself giggling at Jumin's open fascination with the vending machine, and laughed when he stared darkly at the denominations accepted by the device. She casually dropped a few spare coins inside the small slot, and the buttons of the available items to purchase lit up, to Jumin's surprise.

“Fascinating,” he mumbled. “So all I need to do is press any of these?”

“Yes,” Reine spoke as she stood closer to him. “Choose anything you like!”

Jumin shifted his gaze towards Reine, who, besides herself, couldn't stop giggling. “You’re having too much fun with this,” he chided, and Reine simply returned the remark with a grin. 

“Not anybody can buy a treat for  _ the _ Jumin Han,” she teased. “I will never pass on this chance!”

Jumin couldn't stop himself from chuckling at his companion while his eyes tried to choose from the lineup of candies in the machine. When he saw the box of strawberry-flavored chocolates, his finger went to press the button, and watched as the metal spiral that dispensed the treat turned and dropped it on the empty compartment below.

“That's convenient,” he mused as he bent to fish for the sweet treat. “But it's taking jobs away from people.”

“Isn't that the idea?” Reine commented. “Automating stuff is basically reducing risk.”

Jumin stared at the pink box in his hand and shrugged. “True,” he replied. “I guess tasks as menial as dispensing candies can be automated.”

He proceeded to rip the edge of the box to dispense the small candies and popped a few in his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to discern the taste. “Mmm, not bad,” he mumbled, and popped a few more.

Reine held out her hand and looked up at him. “May I have some?”

Jumin grinned. “I thought this was my treat?”

Reine visibly pouted and stepped closer to him. “But they're strawberry and I want them,” she pleaded.

“No.”

“Jumiiiiiiin!”

“It's mine,” Jumin teased. “You're gonna have to do better than that to get some from me,” he chuckled and popped a few more while walking towards the train station’s ticketing booth.

Reine huffed and followed him, but an idea came in her mind. “Fine, then figure out how to get on the train yourself!”

Jumin laughed and turned behind him to see Reine with a satisfied grin on her face. He suddenly found himself absolutely smitten as she stood among the sea of people with her hands casually on her hips; her emerald eyes glimmering with mischievous certainty.

“All right, all right,” he smiled at her as he handed her the pink box in his hands, and watched her face light up in delight. She happily popped a few of the small chocolate pills in her mouth and smiled at him with gratitude, handing him back the box. Jumin shook his head in surrender.  “I can never win against you,” he mused.

“Lies. You  _ always  _ do, that’s why I took you here!” Reine playfully spoke as she hooked her arm around Jumin’s.

“Oh, so this was your plan all along, hmm?”

“Yep! Are you scared now?” she chuckled as she urged Jumin to walk with her towards the train ticket booth.

“Very,” he replied as he dipped his hand inside his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet, but Reine’s gentle touch stopped him. His eyes went to hers in question, which was returned by a smug smile.

“I told you it’s my treat, didn’t I?” Reine smiled and turned towards the ticket booth.

“I hope you don’t take half of my seat next time,” Jumin teased.

“Hey,” Reine warned, to Jumin’s amusement. 

The train ride would have been uneventful if it weren’t for the countless stares the pair had been receiving for the entire ride. Jumin tried his best to behave just like everybody else, but in a place crammed with people, he stuck out like a sore thumb. His skin glowed under the cheap LED lights inside the train, and despite the thin trail of sweat that ran down the side of his face, he remained statuesquely flawless.

Reine made sure that his bodyguards were somewhere nearby; her eyes darting from one corner to another not only from habit, but being with Jumin in a public place like this always posed a threat to the C&R heir. She also stared down at a particular group of women who were attempting to take pictures of Jumin inside the train, and everyone else who tried for that matter.

“It’s all right, you know,” Jumin whispered.

Reine leaned over closer to hear him better. “What is?”

“Let them take pictures,” Jumin mumbled. “It’s not like I’m hiding anything.”

Reine felt the heat rise to her cheeks. To someone like Jumin Han, those words...seemed as if it was okay for her to be seen with him. It seemed that he  _ liked  _ the idea of people knowing they were together; that he wanted to tell the world just that.

“I-idiot,” Reine mumbled.

Jumin chuckled. “Did you just call me an idiot?”

Reine had to turn away. She busied herself with watching the city’s amber skyline as the train went through the city, and tried her very best to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from smiling.

This situation was way too much for her poor heart.

* * *

“Come out, come out wherever you are~” Lily cooed, pecking each key on her laptop keyboard. Her now mint-colored eyes glowed as the thoughts of revenge danced in her mind. After realizing her selfishness as Eva jeopardized Mint Eye’s mission for a global utopia, Lily made a vow to her Savior to only be loyal to the Savior and the Savior alone. After all memories of Mira were cleansed of her mind, the Savior assigned a mission to Lily only she could complete.

Protect the integrity of Mint Eye from anyone that poses a threat. 

Lily had her work cut out for her. There were two threats to Mint Eye which had to be eliminated. The first was the RFA. Although the Savior planned originally to convert each member into her own disciples, the poison injected into their minds from the traitor Jihyun Kim made them broken beyond repair. Even the shameful defector Saeran Choi could not be saved. 

The second threat posed a danger far greater than the RFA. Mint Eye had been compromised by an undercover NIS Operative: Lee Han-Sol. Key details for the global distribution of Paradise with the help of the Deiji Corporation as well as information regarding the Duplicate program had been stored in encrypted microchip the Operative entrusted to his youngest daughter. What made matters worse was the recent uncovering of a second undercover NIS Operative who not only leaked secret intel to the NIS, but is indicated to be involved in the destruction of several pharmaceutical warehouses owned by the Deiji Corporation.

Lily also found that very same NIS Operative compromised Sim Yeong-ho’s mission of converting the daughters multiple times. With both the data and daughters now in the hands of the RFA, Mint Eye resorted to spending emergency funds to expedite shipments of a capsule form of Paradise and to increase production of Duplicates. They needed to act quickly before any more damage could be done to their mission. 

They needed to act before the second NIS Operative could create more chaos. 

“It’s only a matter of time before I find you, NIS Agent Tom,” Lily warned as her eyes remained focused on her laptop screen. 

The door opened quietly revealing golden tresses and treacherous emerald irises. A satisfied smile rested on Rika’s face as she gently closed the door behind her. Lily immediately rose from her chair and turned to face her Savior.

“Savior,” Lily said as she bowed which delighted the older woman.

“Mira wanted me to wish you a happy birthday,” Rika replied. Her eyes watched intently for a reaction from the younger girl. Lily lifted her head and gazed at her Savior, unaffected by Rika’s words. 

“Mira? Do I know her?” Lily asked with curiosity as if this was the first time she had ever heard the name.

“Mira is one of our top chemists currently in Canada. Do you not remember her? The both of you had a relationship together,” Rika reached out to smooth Lily’s curls. 

“That’s odd,” Lily commented which made Rika’s smile widen.  “The only relationship I desire is one with my Savior.” 

“That’s right! Such a good girl,” Rika praised. Her voice soft and nurturing toward the younger woman. “You have come a long way. You remind me of someone I lost who was dear to me.”

“Saeran Choi did not deserve your love,” Lily scoffed as she turned towards her seat to focus on her work. “He will regret hurting you.” 

“Of course he will. Children always return to the nest,” Rika idly commented and stood behind Lily as she watched the work Lily performed. The anguish of Saeran’s betrayal burned hot inside her chest. The mere mention of his name made Rika bite her lower lip to contain her anger. Instead, she lifted her hand and rested it on Lily’s shoulder. “Enough about that. I have good news. We have a new partner in C&R International who handles all shipments from the Chiba Corporation. They have agreed to work with our new contact from Deiji to help deliver our new product to the masses.”

“Excellent. I will do a background check on the new partner immediately,” Lily replied as she began to type on her keyboard once again. “If we continue to pursue a relationship with C&R International should I change my priority to eliminating the RFA? I’ve already bypassed the new security system in place but I am confident the defector and his brother will figure out I found the exploit in the system soon.”

“Ah, about that…” Rika’s voice trailed off as she turned her head to face the window. Her eyes dazzled at the nighttime city skyline of Seoul from above. “There is a way to remove them as well as that other NIS Operative as a threat. I didn’t want to resort to these measures… however… I’ve accepted they are not part of our plan for Paradise.” 

“How?” Lily paused and looked up at Rika, her face contorting in confusion. The news was shocking to her, given this was the first time her Savior had ever mentioned a way to remove the threats. “Give me instructions and I will carry out your plan, My Savior.”

Rika let out a sigh, her eyes continuing to gaze out the window. A pain struck her heart as her mind recalled two red-haired young, brilliant boys desperate for an escape from the Hell they had endured. If they only had listened to her, she wouldn’t have to break her promise. 

The path to Paradise sometimes included sacrifices. The burden of mourning the loss of these boys with so much potential made her eyes water. She took a deep breath to still her emotions and turned her head to look down at Lily. Her eyes were empty with no emotion. 

“Open a line of communication to Prime Minister Saejoong Choi,” Rika instructed. “Let him know we have information regarding a private family matter he should have attended to.”

* * *

Saeyoung held Ae Cha’s small, delicate hand as they walked towards the corner going to the apartment complex where Han-Sol's apartment was. Saeran held her other hand as he walked alongside the two, with Vanderwood and Jaehee following closely behind.

The sun has completely set, and the streets were once again illuminated with artificial lights to dispel the darkness. To Saeyoung, though, the darkness that his golden eyes had seen was too dark for any light to banish. Darkness that hid themselves inside smiles and robes of virtue, but he has seen this all too well--the unmistakable stench of ill intent and malice was way too strong to miss.

His gaze turned downward to Ae Cha’s hand; her fingers entwined with his. His grip on her hand tightened slightly, wanting to feel more of her. He needed assurance that she was, indeed, with him as his heart drummed the beat of fear in his chest. Paranoia slithered in his mind as the growing darkness made him feel on edge, his eyes darting into dark alleys and gripping her hand tighter as they walked.

Although Ae Cha continued without walking in rhythm with the group, the darkness concealed the color which drained from her cheeks as the group walked into shadows. The sensation of invisible hands wrapping their fingers around her neck caused her distress, however, she took in a deep breath as she lifted her head to look up at the night sky. Her eyes wandered, counting faded stars as she subconsciously stood closer to Saeyoung, her skin slightly grazing against his with each stride. 

Saeyoung almost jumped when one of his phones vibrated inside his pants pocket. His mind raced with a thousand possible reasons why  _ someone _ would call him at this very moment when they were enveloped in darkness. It seemed too convenient. Did someone get ahold of one of his many numbers? Why  _ now _ ? Is there someone watching them in the dark?

_ Calm down, Saeyoung. _

Saeran sensed the growing anxiety from his brother, and watched closely as he fished for his phone inside his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Saeyoung smiled at Ae Cha, excusing himself to take an important phone call. He turned to run towards the opposite direction, and took out one of his backup phones, promptly placing it on his ear.

_ Backup phone? _

“Hey,” Saeran called out to the group, which was returned with inquiring looks. “I'm going to wait for Saeyoung. You all can go ahead.”

“There's a convenience store up ahead. We'll pick up some food and other stuff, and wait for you there,” Vanderwood suggested. “It's almost dinner, anyway.”

Saeran gave a curt nod at Vanderwood and turned to Ae Cha, his hand firm on her shoulder. “Don't wander off too far from mom, okay?”

“Oi. I heard that.” Vanderwood yelled from a few feet away.

He felt Ae Cha’s confused eyes on him as he turned and left the group to follow his brother's footsteps in the dark road behind them. He cannot mistake that feeling of dread that crept up his stomach, and he instinctively knew that those feelings weren't his, but of his brother. 

His mint green eyes scanned the darkness and listened for Saeyoung's voice among all of the other city noises to try to find him as he treaded quietly down the dark alley. His ears perked when he finally heard his brother's voice, but paused when he heard the unmistakable chill in his tone.

“Ah, that won't do,” he heard Saeyoung say. “You get me the information I need; that was what we agreed.”

Saeran bit his lip in confusion as he listened further, wondering who was it that his brother was speaking with. He kept himself silent; careful not to distract his brother from the conversation.

“What do you expect me to do with these half-assed data?” Saeyoung growled under his breath. “I’m paying you good money; you’d better get all the information I want, you hear?”

Saeyoung had terminated the call when he flipped his backup phone closed, and shoved it in his pocket. Saeran stood still from where he was and waited for his brother to pass by him on his way to rejoin the others in the main road.

Saeyoung let an audible sigh as he placed both hands in his pockets, and turned to go back to the alley he came from. His heart almost leapt out of his throat when a pair of mint eyes stared back at him in the darkness, which caused him to let out a yelp.

“Oh my God, Saeran,” Saeyoung exclaimed in relief, his hand clutching his chest. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same,” Saeran replied, his green eyes slightly glowing. “As far as I know we’re not on any job right now.”

He stood in front of his brother, his green eyes intent on the other’s, demanding for an answer.

“Just who were you talking to?”


	74. Act 2 - Chapter 2

_ “Is it really okay to go back there?” _

This had been a question Ae Cha struggled with every time she had wanted to visit her father’s apartment. Every time there had been an opportunity for her to go, she had talked herself out of it because the apartment reminded her of the moment she witnessed her father’s suicide as well as every painful memory of the party girl she morphed into from the years of mental abuse from Sim Yeong-Ho. 

The very thought of her drunken state left a knot of shame in her stomach, however, the guilt of not visiting her father’s apartment for months finally outweighed Ae Cha’s inner turmoil. Leaving the place in the state it was in would be completely disrespectful to not only her father but her sister as well. The apartment may not be Ae Cha’s home anymore… but that didn’t mean new memories could not be made there for Reine. 

All it needed was a little cleaning up. Only the ghosts of the trauma Ae Cha endured would become an afterthought. The apartment could finally become a place to properly memorialize a man who left the world way too soon. It’s what he deserved. It’s what Reine deserved, too. 

Ae Cha gazed toward the sky again, admiring wispy stratus clouds illuminated by the moon peeking behind. It really was a gorgeous night to spend with her new family.  Ae Cha then looked over her shoulders to see if the twins had caught up yet as the group is quickly approaching the apartment. 

Wasn’t it weird for Saeyoung to receive a phone call so late? Sure, there have been a lot of questionable things that Ae Cha was learning to be very normal for the line of work the twins do but ever since the villa attack it was very unlike either of them to be too far away. 

“Hey,” Ae Cha called out to Vanderwood as she stopped in her tracks and faced the direction Saeran walked toward. The silhouette of Saeran had disappeared into the night. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” Vanderwood stopped and turned to Ae Cha, who seemed to be worriedly looking out into the darkness. “Don’t worry about them; they’ll show up soon.”

As soon as Vanderwood finished his sentence, two figures came out of the dark alley from a few meters back. Saeyoung’s characteristic mop of red hair outlined by the moonlight, his hands inside his jacket pockets. Saeran followed right behind him, his platinum hair slightly glowed as the moonlight illuminated the top of his head.

Ae Cha sighed in relief spotting the twins re-emerging from the darkness. Any fear she had quickly dissipated. She took several steps forward and waved at both of the men. “Ah! There you are~ Who called you, Saeyoung?” Ae Cha asked, showing interest in what Saeyoung had been doing.  “Was it one of those telemarketers trying to sell something?” 

Saeyoung returned her gesture with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. “A-ahaha, something like that, yeah!”

“Oh no! I wish they didn’t call on the weekends even if that is their job,” Ae Cha replied. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her mind. “Saeyoung, what if you could program one of your talking doors to answer telemarketer calls instead of you?”

“I bet your doors could sell products better than those shady telemarketers,” she mused. 

Saeyoung’s golden eyes glimmered as his face lit up with excitement. “Ooooh! That’s a good idea!”

“Don’t even think about it,” Saeran scoffed and walked ahead to stand beside Ae Cha. “You wouldn’t get those calls if you’d stop posting your phone number everywhere.”

“Buuuut,” Saeyoung whined. “It’s fun to mess with them!”

“Wha… Ae Cha?”

A female voice called out from the darkness before them, and the twins instinctively turned towards its source. They stood in front of Ae Cha in defense, while the group remained still as they listened to the footsteps that came closer and closer.

The moment one of them stepped into the light, the unmistakable long, red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes greeted them. She was then later followed by her raven-haired companion who wore a dark purple striped shirt.

“Ae Cha! It  _ is  _ you!”

Reine couldn't contain her laughter as she ran towards her sister, who stood behind her two boyfriends. Before she could react, Reine already had her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Unnie!?” Ae Cha wrapped her arms around her sister, squealing in excitement before pulling back to take a good look at her sister. It had been weeks since she had last seen Reine and even Ae Cha had wondered when she would see her sister again. 

“You look healthy and well!” Ae Cha praised, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “I hope you’ve had a lot of cake!”

“I've put on some weight,” Reine pouted. “Because that guy behind me spoils me too much. And wha…” her words trailed as she looked around to look at her sister's companions, and smiled broadly at seeing Jaehee. “But I  _ do  _ want cake! I have been living a cakeless existence, unfortunately,” she lamented.

“You should have told me you wanted some,” Jumin commented as he set the paper bags from their earlier purchases down on the sidewalk.

“Good evening, Mr. Han, Reine,” Jaehee greeted.

“Jaehee, come on, no need to be formal,” Reine smiled as she wrapped her arm around Ae Cha’s shoulders, giggling. She turned to her sister once more and leaned her cheek on top of her head. “Ah, I missed you! I was going to Appa's for a visit, and I stumble into my cute sister by accident!”

Reine couldn't stop her giggle in remembering a distant memory of stumbling into her sister unexpectedly. “Kind of reminds me of that time in that _certain_ _apartment_ with _stupid talking doors_!”

“Heeeey, my doors are not stupid!” Saeyoung retorted, and pouted at how Ae Cha was whisked away from his grasp.

“They really aren’t! My Saeyoung is going to program his doors to talk to telemarketers!” Ae Cha added to Saeyoung’s retort.  “I have the smartest boyfriends in the world,” she announced with pride. 

“Why does it have to be the doors? Shouldn’t it be the phone?” Reine asked.

“Oh God,” Saeran groaned. “Reine, don’t fall for--”

“But doors! They will have the element of surprise!” Saeyoung beamed.

“How would the telemarketers even know that they’re talking to doors?” Reine questioned.

“Element of  _ surprise _ ,” Ae Cha reiterated, tapping her temple as she winked at her sister. “Saeyoung could save people because these talking doors would help the telemarketers meet their own quotas and then no more phone calls! Those telemarketers would never know the difference!  It’s genius!”

“On the contrary,” Jumin spoke, “that action will generate more phone calls. On a business perspective, telemarketers are hired to bring in sales. If it is your intention to have talking doors buy from these telemarketers, they will automatically call again after a certain period because the doors have now become a buying customer,” he explained.

“But they will be calling my  _ doors _ , not me,” Saeyoung replied as a matter of factly. “And I shall be using dirty money to--”

“Luciel, please stop before I whack you with what I’m holding,” Vanderwood groaned, his hand on his forehead. “I’m starting to get a headache.”

“Sorry Vandy,” Ae Cha pouted at Vanderwood’s complaint and then looked over at the twins. “I guess we should get to Appa’s before it gets any later--wait.” 

“Reine, you’re going to Appa’s too?” she reconfirmed, recalling what her sister said in passing. “What a coincidence!”

Reine stared at her sister in surprise. “No way. Is that why you're all here...and Vandy, is that a broom?”

“Yes,” Vanderwood replied and held up the broom that he was holding, still in its packaging. “We meant to tidy up the place a bit.”

Reine's smile brightened and started walking with Ae Cha towards the general direction where Han-Sol's apartment was. “Let's go then! I will help! You should've called me though,” she spoke to her sister as they walked. “I would've come in more appropriate clothes.”

“That can be arranged,” Jumin offered.

“No, you'll just make Jaehee run and get the clothes for you, and I'm not having that.”

“Thank you, Reine,” Jaehee answered with gratitude. “Although I don't mind--”

“Tut, tut! We're not in the office anymore, it's your time off.”

Not long after, the group found themselves standing in front of the door that led inside the apartment. Reine's grip around Ae Cha’s shoulder tightened slightly, and the slight pause that the sisters had in front of the door was an indication that this was a reality they both feared to face. The pain of when they first visited the apartment months ago became fresh in their minds. 

“Well… here we are,” Reine spoke, her tone unmistakably somber. 

Ae Cha fidgeted with the strap of her purse for several moments before reaching out to the keypad of the electronic lock, her fingers trembling as she pressed each key. The sound of her pulse drummed in her ears from anxiety. An audible click of the locking mechanism on the door could be heard, signaling the door was unlocked. She then turned the doorknob to push the door open, fighting the fear to run. The scent of stale air immediately wafted her nostrils. 

“Appa, I’m home” Ae Cha called, her voice echoing against the silence as she took off her shoes at the doorway leading into the apartment. Her heart broke at the sobering reminder of the girl she once was. Liquor bottles and unmarked pills were scattered across the counters. A coffee table near the couch was littered with cigar butts, traces of ash remained in the same place they were last winter. 

Memories of every broken night flashed before her eyes, and a mix of emotions knotted her stomach. It took every fiber of her being to turn to face her friends and force a smile.   “I’m… sorry, it’s a little messy right now. Please come in,” she insisted. Embarrassment was painted on all of her features. 

Reine giggled and hugged her sister close by her shoulders. “It hasn't changed since we last came in here,” her voice sounded very small as she stepped into the house. “Dad, I'm back,” she called out into the empty house.

The rest of the group came into the small apartment. This is the first time everyone else had set foot inside the small space, and the state it was in wasn't what they expected. It reeked of intrusion from people other than Ae Cha, and seeing how small items that weren't meant for a family home littered about brought about grim thoughts to the new visitors.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Jaehee cleared her throat and set the bag that contained her purchase beside the shoe rack by the door. “We will need to split up,” she announced, which earned nods from everyone else. “Reine and Ae Cha should sort the personal stuff. Vanderwood and I will be in the kitchen, twins and Mr. Han here in the living room.”

There was no word of opposition. Everyone wanted to help out to clear out any items that held bad memories that clung desperately to the small space. Everyone immediately set to work, leaving the bedroom and other personal items for the sisters to deal with.

“Well,” Reine looked over her sister and gave her shoulders one last reassuring squeeze as they set foot inside Han-Sol's bedroom. “Let's get this done.”

Ae Cha’s nod barely registered when Reine suddenly sensed movement from behind her. Her instinct was to turn around and immediately place Ae Cha behind her, placing herself in between Ae Cha and whatever that was in the dark. Her trained eyes scanned the darkness beyond the window, and her right hand instinctively felt for the gun that was supposed to have been strapped on her shoulder holster. She mentally cursed when she remembered she no longer carried a weapon.

“What was that for?” Ae Cha squeaked as she was pushed behind her older sister. She stood on her toes to try to glimpse over Reine’s shoulder. 

Reine glanced at her sister and placed her index finger on her own lips, signaling her to be quiet. “I heard something,” she whispered, then proceeded to slowly walk towards the window, careful not to make a single sound.

Another loud thump of what seemed to be a  _ person _ slumping against the wall on the other side almost made both girls jump. This affirmed Reine's suspicion, though; her heartbeat almost escaping up her throat. She couldn't risk calling out to everyone in the living room since she didn't know what kind of threat was on the other side, but she also cannot risk not investigating.

Reine sidestepped from the window’s immediate view and chose to go with her back against the wall. A man’s silhouette was now visible through the frosted glass, and this made Reine glance towards her sister, signaling her to keep quiet.

Ae Cha acted by instinct. She quietly tip-toed several steps towards a coat hanger nearby where the two girls stood. She then reached up for the nearest weapon which in this case was a very large umbrella which hung on one of the hooks. She raised the closed umbrella into the air, holding it as if it were a baseball bat as she slowly returned behind her sister. She gritted her teeth as she waited for Reine’s signal to act. 

An audible click from the lock mechanism being tampered from outside placed Reine on high alert, her shoulders tense and her eyes almost unblinking. The glass pane finally moved, indicating that the intruder finally gained access to the room, but Reine wanted to wait until it was opened wide enough for her to get a good hold of the trespasser.

Warm air wafted inside the room as the glass fully opened, and revealed a man in an oversized jacket and a baseball cap. Instinct finally took over, and Reine reached out and grabbed the man’s jacket, then with all her might, pulled him downward for him to fall face first on the floor inside the room.

As soon he fell to the ground Ae Cha swung the umbrella with all of her might, striking a blow against his back. “You picked the wrong apartment to break in to!” she yelled at the intruder, positioning herself to hit the man again with the large umbrella. Her eyes were filled with anger. 

“Ow! Ow!” The man managed to choke out as one hand held the collar of his jacket, while the pain of being struck on his back kept him pinned on the floor. 

A strong grip on his jacket collar suddenly lifted him off the floor and onto the window, his neck firmly pressed on the metal edge of the windowsill, with his left arm twisted behind him. He let out a yelp of pain, and his cap was suddenly ripped off his head, letting his brown hair fall out and revealed his face.

Reine stared at the man under her as she kept him pinned by the window. The unkempt beard and longer hair threw her off, but there was no mistake who he was.

“You!” Reine exclaimed.

The sound of hurried footsteps flooded the small room, and Saeyoung immediately reached out to Ae Cha, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. “What the hell ha--” his eyes immediately turned toward the scene before him; with Reine pinning a man that looked  _ way too familiar _ to him.

“Aaaah!” Saeyoung pointed at him in surprise. 

The man kept making incoherent choking sounds and groans of pain at the same time. “I-it’s me... it's me! Ow, ow, ow!”

Reine realized she was still holding him down in a particularly painful way. She immediately released her death grip on his neck and left hand, and the gesture was returned with grateful gasps of air and choking.

“I thought I was gonna die,” he groaned as he turned himself around and let his back slide down the wall so he could sit on the floor.

“I  _ was _ going to kill you,” Reine reprimanded. “Who in their right mind would enter a damn house through the bedroom window?”

“Of course he would do that!” Ae Cha blurted out, her hands still held a firm grip of the umbrella as she pointed it towards the man she finally recognized. “He’s a peeping Tom turned home invader!”

Without a word, Saeyoung took two strides and his hands went straight to his shirt collar, lifting him off the floor. Tom's eyes widened at the  _ anger  _ in Saeyoung's gaze.

“S-Seven--”

“Idiot!” Saeyoung growled while his fists shook as he slammed Tom against the wall slightly. “I thought you were fucking  _ dead!” _

The redhead's grip slowly loosened and he lowered his head, unable to hide the relief that painted his features. “And my name is Saeyoung. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Tom stood speechless at the man before him, who, to his surprise, seemed to have been...  _ worried? _

“Saeyoung…”

“And what the hell happened to you? Where have you  _ been _ for three whole months? And…” Saeyoung scrunched his nose. “You stink.”

Tom hung his head in embarrassment, and somewhere in the back, Saeran just felt equally embarrassed with his brother's bluntness. Reine stifled a giggle, while the rest just stared at Saeyoung disbelievingly.

“Ah, that,” Tom replied as he let himself lean on the wall for support. “They wanted the data... and pretty much jailed and tortured me for it.”

“You're an idiot! Why'd you give the data back?! What if you really got killed?”

Tom stared at Saeyoung in disbelief. “I... I can't let it fall into the wrong hands, you know that.”

“I'm not stupid not to encrypt the damn thing,” Saeyoung retorted.

Tom shook his head. “I know, but... I can't risk it.”

“You've got some gall trying to break into this house, though,” Reine spoke, her arms crossed. “I assume you made a hasty escape?”

Tom nodded.

“Regardless, you're lucky it was just us you stumbled into,” Jumin added. “But enough of that. We need to attend to that festering wound. Jaehee, could you call someone over?”

Jaehee was taken aback with Jumin calling her by her first name, but gave a curt nod. “Understood. I will--”

“No,” Tom interjected. “I... I can tend to my wound myself. I can't let anyone else know where I am, or involve any one of you.”

“He's right,” Saeran spoke while his eyes traveled around the bedroom. “NIS could very well be hot on his trail. Ae Cha, do you have any first aid kits around?”

“Maybe,” Ae Cha returned the umbrella to its rightful place on the coathanger. She scratched the back of her head as she took a moment to think. Her eyes lit up when she remembered the last place she had ever seen a first aid kit in the apartment.  “Appa used to keep one in his closet but I don’t know if it’s still there. Let me look.”   
  
Ae Cha rushed out of the room and towards downstairs to a freestanding closet which stood in the corner of the living room. She muted out the sound of conversation from the group as she pulled the closet door open, curious to see what was inside. Her father’s closet had been a place she had left unchanged since his passing three years ago. It felt rude to go through his private belongings. 

She was welcomed to a closet full of clothing upon opening. A moth fluttered away with their hiding place being disrupted. It was a bittersweet feeling which tugged at her heart from the sight of Lee Han-sol’s suits. She leaned forward into the freestanding closet and pushed hung clothes to the side in search of a first aid kit. 

With no first aid kit in sight, Ae Cha knelt on her knees and opened the bottom drawer as a last resort before looking in other areas of the apartment. Much to her surprise, she was greeted by a leather bound album. 

“Huh? What’s this?” She reached to pick up the album, swiping the dust away from its cover as she tilted her head in curiosity.

* * *

Reine watched with her arms crossed as Saeyoung helped Tom to the living room to tend to his wounds. Vanderwood was already waiting by the couch with the opened first aid kit, while Saeran and Jumin continued on their tasks in the house.

The room was silent once again, and the summer breeze wafted in from the opened window. Reine turned to raise her arm to pull the window closed, and made sure that the latch from inside the house was locked securely.

“Well, that's that,” Reine spoke with a sigh. “Time to really get to work.”

She turned towards her sister who stood behind her, and her head tilted slightly in curiosity. Ae Cha was sitting on the bed with a solemn expression on her face, and on her lap was a black, dusty, leather-bound book that looked like a photo album.

“Oh, are those your photos?” Reine asked.

“No,” Ae Cha replied, her tone somber and unsure. She held out the book so her sister could get a good look at what it is. “I don’t know who this book belongs to. I’ve never seen it before.” 

Reine sat beside her sister on the bed; a growing concern painted on her expression. “No other way to find out but to take a look,” she urged, and a thought came into her mind as she let out a small giggle. “I hope that isn't his  _ personal _ stash of  _ manly stuff _ , if you know what I mean.”

Ae Cha’s eyes widened in dismay at the very notion her sister made, curling her lips into a scowl. “N-no! That’s gross! Appa wouldn’t do that!” she retorted as she quickly shut her eyes and shook her head. 

She then opened the first page of the book with her eyes shut. “Is… is it safe?” she asked, turning her head away from her sister. 

Reine couldn't help from giggling with how Ae Cha squeezed her eyes shut to protect her sanity in case there were some  _ inappropriate images _ inside the album. She leaned closer to her sister to see what was inside, and whatever humor was shared between them suddenly dissipated.

“Well, it certainly isn't what I thought,” Reine spoke in a quiet tone. “But it is most definitely  _ important.” _

The change of tone from her sister made Ae Cha open her eyes. She then looked down towards the book and was shocked at what she had seen. The color drained from her face taking in the image of the photo on the very first page and she felt her heart skip a beat.

A single photo dominated the entire page, of men wearing simple, long-sleeved shirts, and Kevlar vests with the letters NIS printed on it. These were men that Reine did not recognize, but based on what their father had revealed in the video he left for Ae Cha, this could be where his other life was chronicled.

She reached out and turned the page, and found another picture of a younger version of Han-Sol, wearing the same white long sleeves and Kevlar vest as the first photo, but this time he donned a pair of safety shooting glasses and earmuffs as he seemed to be aiming at a target off-camera.

“This seems like a shooting competition,” Reine spoke with wonder as her eyes roamed around all the smaller pictures in it. “Dad looks so cool.”

Ae Cha leaned forward to get a closer look at the photos, remaining silent as her finger traced over each photo. Unlike Reine who seemed to be engrossed in wonderment over the sights of the younger Lee Han-Sol, Ae Cha looked at each photo with uncertainty.

Reine never had the opportunity to know the Lee Han-Sol Ae Cha knew. For her older sister, it is easy for her to daydream of their father being an agent. For Ae Cha… however… these photos which snapped memories of a different life of their father felt like fiction. 

Was this really Lee Han-Sol’s reality? 

A sense of certainty began to weigh Ae Cha heavily of the reminder the reality she thought she knew was false. She bit her lower lip, stealing a quick glance at her sister. Reine was more than elated to see these pictures of their father. It would be selfish of Ae Cha to try to moment away from her sister.  

For a moment, Ae Cha had wished she never knew the version of Lee Han-Sol she grew up with for eighteen years. She felt jealousy of Reine’s blank mental canvas of their father. 

Ae Cha slowly flipped over the next page of the photo album, taking extra care not to wrinkle the corner. She let out a sigh as the page fell into place. 

Another single photo dominated the next page which caught Ae Cha’s eye. In the photo, Lee Han-Sol still had the same long white sleeve and Kevlar vest however instead of standing with a group of men, he stood beside a younger man with brown hair. A smile donned Lee Han-sol’s face as his hand rested on the young male’s shoulder. 

There was something familiar about the younger man, but Ae Cha couldn’t put her finger on what it was. 

“Do we know him?” Ae Cha asked, pointing at the younger man. “He looks like…”

Reine peered closer at the photo to try and see what Ae Cha meant. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, because the younger man in the picture  _ did _ look familiar.

_ Too familiar. _

Reine's eyes widened and she lifted her gaze to her sister when she realized what she was hinting at. 

“He looks like Tom.”

Before Reine could say another word, Ae Cha darted off of the bed with the album in tow. A flame of fury sparked in her eyes as she held the album against her chest, rushing down the steps of the bedroom and toward the living room where the Tom and the twins were at.

“You!”    


Ae Cha’s voice rang in the apartment causing the three to turn their heads toward her. She left no time for the three to react as she confronted Tom which made the man take several steps to create space between them. That was short-lived, however, because every time he backed up she would take a step forward. The twins looked at each other in confusion, however, neither one of them offered any assistance for the informant. 

“You need to explain right now!” Ae Cha warned as she tapped his chest with her finger which was returned with a puzzling look from Tom.

“Don’t give me that look! You know what exactly I’m talking about!” she huffed and held up the album to his face. She quickly opened the book, flipping to the page of the photo with him and Lee Han-Sol. She then sidestepped to where she stood beside Tom and held up the album, repeatedly pointing to the offending photo.

Tom wasn't exactly sure what Ae Cha was angry about, so he took the album from her hands to take a look at it himself.

His eyes widened when he saw the photo. A younger version of him stared back from the printed memory, dressed still in his blue scrub suit. His brown eyes glossed over as his mind traveled back in time; memories of that night played in his mind’s eye like an old movie scene.

He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came. Seeing Han-Sol in his memories  _ hurt _ , so much that he had to close his eyes and clenched his jaw. “Damn it, old man,” he mumbled under his breath. “You sure know how to put me in a tight spot.”

Ae Cha snatched the album away from Tom again and stood in front of him, biting her lower lip to contain her anger. “Were you just going to pretend like you never knew my Appa this entire time to my sister and me?” 

She left Tom no opening to respond as she continued to lash out at him. “You shady motherfucker! That’s cruel. You’re cruel,” Ae Cha glared at the man both anger and hurt in her eyes. 

Reine managed to reach the group as soon as Ae Cha lashed out with her words. She placed her hands on both of Ae Cha’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, and her eyes turned towards Tom, whose gaze was downcast.

She felt as if her sister's words were also a lash out at her. Her heart ached at the anger that made Ae Cha tremble, and the pain etched in Tom's features. In that instant, she felt the weight of the burden they both shared, and if Tom knew Han-Sol, perhaps he carried so much more.

“Yes,” Tom finally responded, breaking the tense silence. “Yes I was.”

“Tom,” Reine spoke in a futile attempt to stop him.

“It's all right,” he replied, his lips tight in a bitter smile. “I think I deserve this much.”

“Just what the fuck are you talking about?” Saeyoung growled under his breath.

“It is what it shows in that picture,” Tom answered, his voice small and empty. “I knew Han-Sol. From a long time ago.”

“Why didn’t you stop him then?” Ae Cha blurted out, cutting into the conversation. Her voice trembled as tears began to form along the sides of her eyes.  “You could have helped him! Appa could have been alive and never committed suicide if you were there for him.”

“I never knew anything was wrong with Appa. Maybe he thought he was burdening me, but, everyone deserves someone to be there for them,” she sniffled, wiping away an endless stream of tears.  “You could have been that person.” 

Tom clenched his fists. Everything that had transpired for the past years was a burden that was just too heavy to handle...and seeing Ae Cha’s tears of rage felt as if his own heart was about to burst. His mind was at a loss at how to respond because of the pain that threatened to take over despite himself. 

He thought he was prepared. He thought he could handle the pain of remembering his mentor, his friend, when this time came. He thought he could handle the tears from Ae Cha’s eyes that used to shine brighter than the sun. He thought he was prepared to take the blame for the sake of his promise.

“I didn't stop him,” he finally spoke with his voice thick with pain. “Because it was not him who died that day.”

Ae Cha’s tear-stained eyes widened immediately at Tom’s revelation. The album which she clutched to her chest fell out of her grasp, landing open with the first photo of a younger Lee Han-Sol staring up at them. 


	75. Act 2 - Chapter 3

Tom’s words hung heavy in the air, and the tense silence in the room was a mixture of emotions. To some, it was an affirmation of a hypothesis; to some it was a genuine surprise; while for some, it was heartbreak whose profound silence was deafening.

Reine bit the insides of her lip, remembering the words that haunted her from that night at the villa. She had been scared out of her soul, all this time, on how she would break the news to her sister...and here Tom was, once again, sparing her the pain of having to go through that. She was grateful, but her eyes could not hide the guilt of having Tom take the blow for being the bearer ill tidings. All she could offer him was an apologetic gaze before she cast her eyes downward.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut, and braced himself for the worst. He knew there was absolutely nothing he could say that would hide the truth now, and he decided to just hold his ground and face the consequences.  He mustered all his courage to look into Ae Cha’s eyes, and saw the hurt and the questions that she could not voice.

He finally sighed in defeat as he leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes as he tried his best to remember every single detail, and carefully considered how to explain it. He fought the sensation of sleep as his body started to give up on him while his mind played the events of three years ago like an old movie.

“It started around the time when you got out of Much Music Entertainment,” his tone was careful, tentative. “I wasn't allowed to know what he was working on; I didn't have the adequate clearance to...but he told me he was going to be out on a job for a long time.”

“One day, I learned that he was held captive. By who, I did not know. I tried my best to learn what NIS was doing to help him, and it frustrated me to no end that I didn't see enough effort to get him out of wherever he was.”

“All of a sudden, news broke out that he killed himself in his apartment,” Tom groaned when he felt the sting of his wound, but clenched his jaws and willed himself to continue. “I knew that wasn't true. I knew he never returned to Korea and was still being held captive overseas because there were just no records of his return at all. Nobody wanted to answer my questions and was told to keep quiet and accept the truth of his death as it was...but day and night I was besieged with questions, because it didn't seem like him to do that.”

“After almost two years, I finally was granted the clearance I needed to secure the files about Han-Sol along with my promotion. I did my own investigations and found what I was looking for.”

The room was silent; not a single movement nor a breath of word was muttered. Tension hung thick in the air as Tom took a deep, labored breath, and willed himself to turn his gaze on Ae Cha once more, whose wide, disbelieving eyes stared right back at him.

“The man that died in here… was not your father. It was a pilot unit from what was called a Duplicate program. Han-Sol was captured by Mint Eye in one of his covert operations and was used for the pilot program.”

Collective gasps were heard as a word that was all too familiar was uttered. 

“The timeline does fit,” Saeran replied from the back, breaking the tense silence. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned on the wall, his eyes fixed on the floor while deep in thought. “Mint Eye had finished the pilot phase around that time.”

“That’s insane,” Saeyoung commented. “Were you able to find out the last place he went to?”

“Yes,” Tom affirmed. “Winnipeg, Canada.”

All of them exchanged knowing looks, remembering the contents of the data from Ae Cha’s choker. The twins also shared glances, sharing the knowledge of Reine's records that seemed to have been deliberately erased when they investigated her back in the villa.

The images of the places Reine knew all too well flashed in her mind, and her fists clenched in frustration. “What the actual hell,” she muttered in a shaky breath. “He was there the entire time? In my hometown, while I was so desperately searching for him?”

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and looked over to see Jumin offering her assurance. She placed her hand above his and sighed, willing herself to calm down and think rationally. “So if he did not die in this apartment,” she turned her attention towards Tom. “Where is he? Is there...a chance he is ali--”

Ae Cha’s heart skipped a beat with renewed hope. She has always had a suspicion her father may have been alive but thought it impractical. After all, clones were something out of science fiction. So if he was taken there was a possibility she could find him. 

“Unfortunately, he is not with us anymore,” Tom admitted, which crushed whatever hope Reine tried to bring into light. “He had...passed…”

That very same renewed hope blooming in Ae Cha’s heart was instantly shattered into a million pieces. 

Tom pulled the hood over his head to hide the lone tear that suddenly dripped down his cheek, but did so a little too late for everyone not to have seen. How does he begin to explain how he died? How do you tell that someone dear to them was reduced to a mere breath of what they once were, stripped of pride, to die alone in the dark?

“If you know he died, then where is he?” Ae Cha demanded and crossed her arms, skeptical of Tom’s explanation. “You said you have clearance to his files. If the government knows about him being captured then you have to know where he is at and how he died.” 

Tom sighed and shook his head. “Unfortunately, that is the one thing I do not know. I only knew about it when I tapped one of Yeong-Ho's calls,” he turned towards Saeyoung. “It's uploaded in the NIS satellite. You know how to retrieve the call audio if you need it.”

Ae Cha bent down and reached for the album, her eyes locked on the photo of the younger Lee Han-Sol. 

_ He looks so happy here. He was happy. I want to find who took him away from me and make them pay. I want to ki-- _

The color in her face drained as the four letter word rang loud in her mind. 

_ I want to kill them all for making him suffer. _

_ I want to kill them all for making me suffer. _

Ae Cha clenched the album against her chest, begging her mind to stop these thoughts. She needed to compose herself without anyone worrying. 

_ Breathe, Ae Cha. _

“I don’t understand. If Appa was alive what did Sim Yeong-Ho want with me and why didn’t Appa’s agency ever help me?” Ae Cha asked, fighting the turmoil deep in her heart. Her voice became small as she lifted to touch her neck where the choker used to be. “Couldn’t they have brought Reine and I together when he was captured?”

“You saw what happened to the villa,” Tom sighed, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. “Why do you think I’ve pointed my gun against them? Self-serving monsters, all of them. If one of us gets in trouble and saving us won’t serve any purpose, we’re pretty much dead...for the sake of love of country.”

Tom leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands open and upturned. His eyes traced every single line on his two hands, while his mind searched for the words to say. “I could be wrong, but I have reasons to believe that Yeong-Ho kept you captive to try to squeeze information from your father while he was there.”

“I... I promised him that I would protect the both of you,” his voice quivered, thick with remorse. “But I am powerless. I couldn’t prevent you from falling into Yeong-Ho’s hands.”

His fingers ran through his hair, then rested his forehead on his upturned palms. “Everything that Han-Sol wanted was to see you sisters together. There was no one I could turn to for help, nor did I trust anyone...except Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung’s eyes widened in surprise as the pieces finally fell into place inside his head. His mind recalled that first day he and Saeran met the sisters, and the reasoning behind the invitation always confused him. He puzzled over on why Rika would send an invitation for the girls to her Seoul apartment when she knew it to be heavily guarded. 

Now it all made sense.

“You shady bastard,” Saeyoung mumbled. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Tom sighed. “I was the one who sent that invitation to Rika’s apartment.”

Reine gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, fighting against the tears. She remembered that fateful day clear in her mind, and the chain of events that happened afterward. It dawned upon her the weight that Tom carried all those years, and with this revelation, who knew how much more he had done for them while watching from a distance, like an unknown protector?

On the other hand, Tom’s explanation was like pouring gasoline to the fire that was Ae Cha’s mind which was threatening to become uncontrollable. Ae Cha’s eyebrow twitched with frustration but she decided to quickly avert her gaze to the floor to keep the group from seeing her anger. Her lips pursed together as the voice of revenge rang in her ears. 

_ His comrades left him to die too. Everyone left him to die. They should die too. Can I kill them as well? _

“This is too much,” Ae Cha interrupted and handed the album to Reine, her hands trembling with a mixture of emotions.

_ Sim Yeong-Ho was only the beginning. If I can kill him I can kill them all-- Oh my God...I’m becoming a monster... _

“I need fresh air. I’m going up to the roof,”  Ae cha rushed past the group and reached for the photo of Lee Han-Sol which sat on the small memorial she made for her father years ago. Before she left the room, she stopped in front of Tom and gazed at him for several moments. A lingering feeling of guilt for how she has treated the man tugged at her heartstrings. 

_ You need to give him a chance. At least do that.  _

“It wasn’t fair for me to judge you like I did,” Ae Cha sighed, her eyes watering. She formed a fist with both of her hands to conceal the quivering of her fingers.  “You might not have been able to have help Appa, but you  _ did _ help me. I would have committed suicide myself that very day if I didn’t receive the invitation.”

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

“You’re not fair Appa,” Ae Cha muttered her complaint as her eyes slowly fluttered open from on top of the apartment roof. She sat with her knees against her chest on the concrete. “You hid my sister. You hid your life!”

“I wouldn’t have ever believed secret agents or religious cults or clones were a reality until a few months ago. You’re just as shady as that Tom guy!” she whined as she laid back on the cold surface. Her heart filled with grief as Tom’s words of Lee Han-Sol passing rang in her head.

“I don’t even know where you really are now. I went to your funeral. You were supposed to be here, not overseas! You’re a terrible father, do you know that?” Ae Cha huffed but quickly recoiled as soon as those words slipped out of her mouth. She felt immediate regret of her anger as she fell to her side on the ground. “No… I’m the terrible daughter. I can’t even treat you with the respect you deserve. Reine treats you better than I ever had. I’m a brat.” 

Ae Cha reached out for the photo of Han-Sol she took from the apartment and held it out in front of her. Her eyes glistened with tears thinking about the possibilities of the what her father endured. “It must be lonely wherever you are…”

“I wish you were here right now,” Ae Cha admitted.  “But even then I don’t even know how I could face you as the person I am becoming. Sometimes I think back on when I had to kill Sim Yeong-Ho to save Reine and I can fantasize myself pulling the trigger over, and over, and over again…”

“I can’t help but picture myself doing the same to whoever was with you in your last moments. These thoughts scare me, Appa.” 

Ae Cha sighed and carefully set the picture by her feet. She pushed herself up to a stand and walked over to the edge of the roof, her gaze towards the ground where she watched people below her stroll on the sidewalk.  They seemed so carefree, so happy. This was the life she was supposed to have had but it was no longer hers. 

She smiled wistfully, mourning the ignorance she once had of the dangers which seem to be surrounding every corner.

“Ae Chan, I would sacrifice life and limb for you, give you all of my babies, even the whole house but please don’t do it!”

Saeyoung’s voice rang into the night as he watched Ae Cha stand near the ledge in horror. “I will give you all the bubble tea in the world! Uh, well, that’s a bit huge, but I will! I will also treat you to hotteok for the rest of your life just for the love of God step away from the edge?” his words came out in a rapid succession in sheer panic.

Ae Cha startled at the sudden sound of Saeyoung’s voice. She quickly whipped around to face him with her eyebrows knotting in confusion. “Huh? Do  _ what _ …?”

“Oh!” her eyes widened understanding Saeyoung’s panic because she was very close to the edge. He must have thought she was going to jump off. Ae Cha shook her head repeatedly as she stepped off the ledge, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as she held her hands in the air. “No, no, no! You got it wrong, I swear. It’s a good view of the city from the edge!” 

Saeyoung let out a sigh of relief and draped his arms over Ae Cha’s shoulders from behind. “You scared me!” he whined as he placed his chin on top of Ae Cha’s head, and watched the glimmer of the city lights below. “Oooh, you’re right though! It’s pretty from up here!”

The door behind them creaked to reveal Saeran, who looked around before spotting them by the edge. He walked towards where they both stood, and looked out towards the city. “What were you babbling about, hyung?” He asked, and Saeyoung replied with a slight whine.

“My babycakes scared me,” he whimpered. “I thought she was going to jump over the edge!”

Saeran turned to Ae Cha with worry in his eyes and turned her to face him. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes, then turned his gaze upward at Saeyoung who was still using Ae Cha’s head as his headrest. “You...grew a tomato on your head,” he mumbled, in an attempt to cheer her up.

Ae Cha’s face lit up at Saeran as she almost immediately broke into giggle fit from how serious sounding the boy had made his joke out to be. “I swear, I wasn’t going to jump off,” she reassured in between her laughter. “I like living in a tomato vine with my two tomatoes!” 

“He's an albino tomato,” Saeyoung lazily spoke, pointing at Saeran. “I'm a nice, ripe, juicy--”

“Saeyoung Choi,” Saeran interrupted with a disgusted glare at his brother. “Stop right there.”

Saeyoung visibly pouted. “Meh. Saeran is no fun!”

“What’s wrong with juicy tomatoes?” Ae Cha asked, trying to understand Saeran’s glare. “Both albino tomatoes and red tomatoes have different flavors but they’re equally delicious.”

“I’d eat both of them! The juicier the better,” she smiled. 

Wide, mint green eyes stared at Ae Cha’s innocent smile. Saeran felt warmth crawl from his neck to his cheeks, and to the tips of his ears. He bit his lower lip and cast his gaze down, and knelt to bury his face in Ae Cha's stomach.

Saeyoung buried his face in Ae Cha's hair, the tips of his ears as red as his own locks. “Ae Chaaan,” he whined, “that's not fair!”

“What isn’t fair?” Ae Cha replied, unaware of the gravity of her words. “I really like juicy tomatoes. When you sink your teeth into the fruit sometimes juice gets all over your face and it’s a little messy but that’s part of the excitement. I like to bite right into tomatoes just like an apple.” 

“A little messy, she says,” Saeran mumbled.

“A part of the excitement, she says,” Saeyoung seconded.

“You'd better watch your words, little peach,” Saeran placed his hands on her hips and gave her a little squeeze. “You might just get eaten.”

“Oh, is that so?” Ae Cha teased as the tightening grip around her hips caused her face and shoulders to flush. Her eyes sparkled with lust as she bit her lower lip after asking “How do you like to eat peaches? Do you like them juicy as well?” 

Saeyoung wrapped his arms around Ae Cha's shoulders, and slowly trailed his lips towards the tip of her left ear. “Ripe and juicy peaches are the best,” he whispered, his lips slightly grazing her skin.

Ae Cha breath shuddered and her legs trembled with excitement as she finally grasped the gravity of her words and what she had set into motion accidentally. She then slowly ran her hand up Saeyoung’s thigh while the other hand sunk into Saeran’s fluffy mop of platinum hair. She took a step to readjust herself, her foot kicking something out of her way which she did not notice. A faint sound of glass skidding across concrete could be heard. 

Saeyoung's golden eyes caught the glint of reflected light, and his gaze was drawn to the source of it. Saeran also noticed the peculiar sound from the ground, and he instinctively turned towards it.

At the very instant their eyes laid on it, however, they both froze in place.

Lee Han-Sol’s picture smiled up at them, and out of nowhere, they felt a shiver down their spines.

Ae Cha looked over Saeran’s head to get a glimpse of what the twins had laid their eyes on, and the color instantly drained from her cheeks at the sight of her own father’s picture.

_ Cha Cha, did you have a good day today? _

“Oh God! I really  _ am _ a terrible daughter,” she bemoaned, covering her mouth in utter horror. 

The threesome ended up with fits of giggles as Lee Han-Sol's picture watched them from the ground.

Without a word, the twins pulled away from Ae Cha, and Saeyoung knelt to pick up Han-Sol's photo from the ground. “Don't worry, pops,” he spoke softly, wiping the glass surface with the sleeve of his jacket. “We'll take good care of her.”

Saeran wrapped his arm around Ae Cha’s waist and pulled her close to him. Saeyoung turned towards Ae Cha while holding the framed picture of her late father with both of his hands. “We're going to make sure that she stays happy,” he spoke to the photo, his voice soft but firm. “Whatever it takes.”

Saeran watched his brother's sudden change of demeanor. There was something that bothered him with how he spoke those words; it was almost as if he spoke an unbreakable oath with his life on the line.

He also couldn't help but remember the phone call he had a few hours ago, too. There was the unmistakable sense of urgency and desperation in his actions, and as his twin, he could not miss that tug in his gut.

“Is it okay if I ask a question?” Ae Cha’s gaze fell toward the concrete as she was nervous about changing the subject.  She lazily drew lines with her finger on Saeran’s arm, contemplating how to properly ask what had been weighing heavy on her mind. She lifted her gaze to meet Saeyoung’s, uncertainty glazed over golden-hazel irises.

“Do you ever look down at the world and wonder if they are lucky to be blind to the darkness surrounding them?” 

Saeyoung's gaze that held Ae Cha’s golden hazel eyes were solemn. He walked over to where the pair stood, and gently handed her Han-Sol's photo. He walked over to the edge of the rooftop and his eyes watched the city below.

“They say ignorance is bliss,” Saeyoung spoke while a slight wind ruffled his messy mop of red hair. “But I think it's mainly because none of the darkness around them has struck too close to home.”

“I agree,” Saeran chimed in. “They are not blind; they just don't want to do anything about it because it doesn't affect them...yet.”

“Then what does that make us?” Ae Cha asked, staring down at the photo of Lee Han-Sol. She gently traced the edges of the frame. “Where do we fit into this world?”

“Simple,” Saeyoung sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. “It struck right into our homes and we try our best to fight it back,” he added as he groaned over a yawn. “I mean, other than the shitty lives we've had, someone  _ has _ to do it, right?”

“I guess we really don't fit in anywhere,” Saeran replied. “But do we  _ really _ have to fit in anywhere in the first place?” 

Ae Cha lifted her gaze toward the night sky, thinking of a reply to Saeran’s question. “I guess not when it’s put that way.”

She then carefully removed Saeran’s hands off of her waist and turned to face the twin’s direction. Her eyes darkened as another breeze caused strands of Ae Cha’s hair danced lightly in the wind. “Isn’t it dangerous to _everyone_ if you’re unsure the action you have to take is the right one?” 

“For example,” Ae Cha hesitated in finishing her statement. She clenched her fist as she forced the words out of her.  “What if in your heart the only action that seems to be the right one is to pull the trigger every time?” 

Saeyoung mulled over Ae Cha's words and gave her a soft smile. “Darkness dwells in each and every one's hearts, Ae Chan,” Saeyoung explained. “It grows heavy, almost suffocating. Deciding who lives or dies is a heavy burden, not because the world will judge you, but your own heart will.”

Saeyoung turned to look into her eyes, his golden irises sparkled like stars. “I would be surprised if you didn’t feel like you do now--because the heart that cries for vengeance after such an injustice is normal. But...don't let your anger cloud your judgment. If you are unsure of what to do...Saeran and I are here with you. Don't forget that! We'll figure it out together!” He said as he flashed her a wide grin. 

Saeran chuckled and pulled her slightly to kiss the top of her head. “We know how that looks like, Ae Cha. It's ugly, and we know you can't help it. But I told you, didn't I? You can always run to me.”

“You’re right,” Ae Cha sighed in relief as a tremendous weight seemed to have been lifted off of her shoulders thanks to the advice of both twins.  “Thank you for not judging me,” she said as flashed a smile to both men. “The thoughts I’ve been having lately seem less scary knowing I don’t have to keep them to myself. They were getting louder in my head the entire time I was in the apartment.”

“I hate these thoughts. They are just as stressful as my nightmares I used to have,” she whined and buried her face into Saeyoung’s chest. She stayed in that very spot for several minutes, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Her body relaxed taking in the light, fragrant scent of apples. 

“I’m sorry about getting angry at your friend, Saeyoung,” she eventually stated. Her voice was muffled, however, guilt was evident in her tone. “He still should have told you at the beginning he knew Appa and that my Appa dying in the apartment was all a lie.”

Saeyoung smiled and hugged her back, leaning his cheek on top of her head. “Eh, I'm hella pissed at him too, you can go ahead and yell at him all you like!”

Saeran let out a deep chuckle. “Or you can attack him with your umbrella,” he spoke as his shoulders shook slightly. “That was a pretty scary attack back there.”

“It was his fault! I warned him before,” Ae Cha’s giggled. Her laugh was muffled as she remained in the same spot with her arms wrapped around Saeyoung as she spoke to both. “I’m tiny and dangerous~”

“Yup!” Saeyoung replied with a grin. “Ae Chan is our most dangerous ally!”

He gently pulled away from her embrace to place both his hands on her shoulders. “Ae Chan,” he started, his eyes warm and full of love. “People keep secrets because they're scared,” he spoke as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Or if they're trying to protect something important. People don't always lie for their own benefit.”

A smile spread across Ae Cha’s lips as love continued to blossom deep inside of her, defeating the brewing anger. She slightly tilted her head, returning a gaze full of warmth toward Saeyoung. Saeran turned towards the opened door behind him and started walking back. “We'd better go back inside,” he suggested as he looked over his shoulder.  “Or else mom would yell at us for not cleaning the house.”

* * *

“I can go.”

Reine’s tone resounded with finality as Jumin and Tom stared at her incredulously.

When Ae Cha and the twins left the apartment, Reine, Jumin, Tom and Vanderwood, as well as Jaehee, sat down and discussed about the information Tom just revealed earlier. Vanderwood dutifully tended to Tom’s injuries as he listened in to the conversation.

“Think about it,” Reine followed up, trying to dispel the “no” that reflected in Jumin’s eyes. “I grew up there. I know the place like the back of my hand. It’s not necessarily a friendly place for people who don’t know their way around.”

Jumin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “That just makes me want to not let you go all the more.”

“Jumin, don’t be irrational,” Reine spoke with gentle firmness. “Besides, this is  _ my  _ dad we’re talking about here. If the same thing happened to your father, I am sure you won’t stop at anything to at least know what the hell really happened.”

“Putting yourself out in harm’s way won’t resolve anything,” Jumin countered. “I know how you feel, but it’s too dangerous.”

Reine sighed in frustration and closed her eyes. “I’m still going whether you like it or not. Staying safe while you send people in an aimless search of something they don’t know is not only a waste of resources, you’re also going to put them in unnecessary danger.”

Jumin remained quiet, his eyebrows knotted and his expression showing the same frustration of his and Reine’s clashing ideas. He turned away from his lover and set his gaze on the glass coffee table in front of him.

“I can take someone with me, if that sets your heart at ease,” Reine tried to compromise. “I’d prefer to take someone who knows more about what happened to dad more than anyone else in this room,” she said, purposefully eyeing Tom across the table.

“You are well aware that he’s injured,” Jumin retorted.

“ _ Jumin _ . Of course I know,” she replied. “If it will make you feel better, why don’t we send someone in advance to check out the city? That way you can be sure Tom and I will be safe. He needs to recover, anyway,” she added.

“Uh,” Tom raised his hand slightly. “Do I have a say in this?”

“Absolutely not,” Reine and Vanderwood replied nonchalantly in unison, in which Tom just ended up slumping against the couch’s backrest.

“Well?” Reine turned to Jumin, who stared back at her disbelievingly. “Do we have a deal?”

“You’re impossible,” Jumin groaned and buried his face in his hands, an indirect admittance of his defeat.

“Unless you’ve got better options,” Reine offered. “But right now I don’t see a better way.”

Vanderwood grinned and laid a sympathetic pat on Tom’s shoulder. “That’s what you get for trespassing in someone else’s house,” he chided, then turned to Jumin. “I can send an advance party there,” Vanderwood offered. “They’ll be back from their other job in a week. They can fly to Canada on the day after.”

“I don’t really have a choice,” Jumin admitted, then reached out to hold Reine’s hand that rested on her lap. “Your stubbornness has exceeded my expectations.”

“Why thank you,” Reine beamed. 

“It’s settled then,” Vanderwood stood up and fished for his phone in his pants pocket. “I’ll give them a call.”

Footsteps echoed through the small hallway, and the moment the door opened, Saeran immediately addressed the group. “What is settled?”

“Ah, Saeran,” Vanderwood acknowledged. “Reine is leaving for Canada with Tom.”

Ae Cha’s head peeked out from behind Saeran and she shot a look of disbelief at both Reine and Vanderwood.  “Reine’s going to Canada? Why?”

Reine turned towards Ae Cha and her lips turned up into a smile. “I’m going to follow dad’s trail,” she told her sister. “Winnipeg isn’t necessarily a friendly place that we can just send random people to search for something that’s willfully hidden...it’s where I grew up, so it’ll be better if I go.”

“But she won’t leave anytime soon just yet,” Jumin clarified. “We need to make sure all necessary preparations are in place to ensure that it will be safe.”

Saeyoung scratched the back of his head while in thought, and turned to Vanderwood. “You’re sending  _ them,  _ aren’t you?”

“Yes,” the long-haired man replied. “Like Reine said, we can’t necessarily send just anyone else. There’s lesser risk of information getting leaked if we do this, as C&R’s security is still pretty much compromised.”

“Shouldn’t I go with Reine then?” Ae Cha countered, concern growing in her features.  “I might be able to help with following Appa’s trail. He’s my father too! I’d like to think I know him a little.” 

Vanderwood scrolled through his phone as he listened to Ae Cha’s question. “No,” he replied, almost absentmindedly, while he kept scrolling through the contact list. “You have a job to do.”

“Huh?” Ae Cha replied, baffled at Vanderwood’s remark. “Are you talking about me?” she asked, pointing to herself as she spoke. 

“Are you deaf?” Vanderwood finally turned to her, his phone now pressed against his ear. “Yes I was talking to you. Starting tomorrow, you’re shadowing Tom. You might even learn something,” he spoke in an authoritative tone as he scowled at the busy tone that emanated from the phone’s earpiece.

Tom and Ae Cha stared at the man, perplexed, and confused. They both glanced at each other for a second, then Tom turned to Vanderwood once more. “I haven’t agreed to anything--”

“Shut it,” Vanderwood interrupted. “Saeran, clean up C&R. Saeyoung, gather intel from the city before we send the advance party.”

“What intel, exactly?” Saeyoung asked.

“Do I have to spell “everything”, tomatohead? It’s not like you’re doing something else, are you?” Vanderwood shot the redhead with a knowing sidewards glance on his way out of the apartment, which Saeyoung returned with a sheepish grin. 

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled.

Ae Cha watched the interaction between the three and tensed up. The way Vanderwood addressed the three reminded her of her days when she was underneath Vanderwood’s training at the villa, however, she was under the impression those days were long gone.  The sudden change in tone confused her which caused Ae Cha to lean forward to whisper into Saeran’s ear from behind him. “Mom’s in a mood today. Is everything okay?” 

Saeran chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. “Well...that’s Vanderwood for you. Welcome to Spectre,” he smiled at her as he gently patted the top of her head before heading outside where Vanderwood went to get a better cell phone reception.

Ae Cha giggled softly as her eyes followed Saeran out of the apartment door. She turned towards Reine, Jumin, and Tom with a smile on her face. “Hah, that’s Vandy I guess,” she repeated out loud and ran her fingers through her hair.  Seconds later her eyes widened as Saeran’s words registered in her head and she quickly spun around to face Saeyoung in disarray. 

“Welcome to  _ what _ ?” 


	76. Act 2 - Chapter 4

Saeran spotted Vanderwood immediately as soon as he exited the apartment complex. The man’s expression was tense, and he shot Saeran a glance before returning his attention back on his phone.

“Kane and Jin?” Saeran inquired.

“Yeah,” Vanderwood replied. “I can’t get through either of their phones.”

“Well, you said they were out on a job,” Saeran stated casually, while his hand dipped inside his pants pocket. He took his hand out and offered mint candies to Vanderwood, who gratefully took one. “Better leave a message they can read later.”

“Yeah,” Vanderwood ripped the candy wrapper with his teeth and casually popped the candy in his mouth. “I got a little worked up about what Tom said.”

“I noticed,” Saeran replied. “But I’ve got to admit it hardly surprised me,” he added as he took one cigarette from Vanderwood’s leopard-printed cigarette case when the man offered.

“Mint Eye is a fucked up place,” Vanderwood muttered with a cigarette in between his lips, causing the stick to bob up and down as he spoke. He flicked his lighter to take a long drag, and handed it to Saeran. “How people still believe in the shit cults say is beyond me.”

Saeran took a drag and puffed. “What makes Mint Eye especially dangerous is that they break their targets before  _ converting  _ them,” his eyes watched the tendrils of smoke from the burning end of his cigarette. “And it has always been Rika’s wish to convert everyone in the RFA. Jihyun was the only roadblock that kept her from doing that, and now that he’s…”

Saeran clenched his jaw with the guilt that threatened to burst free from its confines in his heart. Even after almost two years, he couldn’t forget that night when he accidentally took the RFA leader’s life. That night when C&R’s guard fleet broke into the inner sanctum, and the chaos in the corporate heir’s eyes at the sight of the horror before him haunted his dreams for a long time. Despite this, Jumin extended his hand to him in forgiveness, and never mentioned of that night ever again.

“There is no gain in picking old wounds,” Vanderwood stated as a warning as he noticed the darkness that seemed to have shrouded the younger man’s green eyes.

“I know,” Saeran replied before he took another drag, willing the images of the past away with the smoke he exhaled into the night air. “It just seems like my past is still being shrouded by haze that I feel like I am missing something very important.”

Vanderwood turned to the younger man, observing him. “Is this about Lee Han-Sol?”

“Yeah,” Saeran affirmed as he flicked the ash from his cigarette, watching the white specks fall on the ground. “I can’t help but feel like I’ve had a hand with people’s suffering, again.”

Vanderwood turned his gaze towards the street light that kept flickering a few meters away. “You most likely have, considering the timeline of events,” he replied. “But you’ve got a chance to turn that around. Most people don’t.”

A hint of a smile graced Saeran’s features. “Yeah,” he responded, and flicked the consumed cigarette on the concrete, then crushed it under his shoe.

“I’m also worried about your brother,” Vanderwood admitted. “Knowing him, he can’t sit still. It’s been three months. I can’t shake the feeling that he’s up to something.”

“I agree,” Saeran replied. “I tailed him earlier for that very reason.”

Vanderwood turned to Saeran in curiosity. “Did you find out anything?”

“He was talking to an informant,” Saeran admitted. “And knowing my idiot brother, he might be trying to find out who compromised security back in the villa...and it looks like he’s got a trail to follow.”

“Fucking idiot,” Vanderwood cursed under his breath. “What part of “do not do shit on your own” is unclear to him?”

“Anger is a dangerous thing,” Saeran said with a deflated sigh.

“But then again,” Vanderwood tossed his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. “He’s a grown ass man. He's also not the agency's top hacker for nothing,” he added, then turned to go back towards the entrance doors. He waved his hand slightly with his back turned to Saeran, bidding an unspoken farewell.

Saeran stared at Vanderwood's flowing chestnut hair as he re-entered the building. The flickering light down the street caught his attention, and his eyes focused on it as his mind pondered about the nagging feeling in his gut.

“I hope you're right,” he whispered.

* * *

Ae Cha placed both hands on Saeyoung’s shoulders, her voice was thick with panic as she stood in front of the older twin.  “What does he mean  _ “Welcome to Spectre?” _ she further pressed.  “I’m not Spectre. That’s you and Saeran.”

Saeyoung grinned at her and placed his own hands on her shoulders, mirroring her gesture. He stared at her with seriousness as he grasped at her shoulders firmly. “He meant ‘welcome to the band of Vandy’s slaves’.”

“I-I think he’s mistaken!” Ae Cha countered. “There’s no way I could do what you two do. You’re both hackers! I can barely remember my password to my e-mail! I can’t do that. I’m not good enough.”

“He surely meant Reine,” Ae Cha suggested, looking over shoulder towards Reine and Jumin. “Reine is strong. She is confident. She is everything I’m not.”

Reine laughed out loud at Ae Cha’s remark. “Well, this makes me blush! My little sister is complimenting me,” she giggled.

“I'm surprised you're not opposing the idea,” Jaehee spoke. “Normally you would be against it,” she added.

“How the hell did you hear us all the way there?” Saeyoung stared at the group incredulously, then turned back to Ae Cha with a wide grin plastered on his face. “But you’re family! And you’ve always been part of the team, you know,” he smiled once more and ruffled Ae Cha’s hair.

Ae Cha’s face lit up slightly, the tension melting away by Saeyoung’s gaze. The idea she could be part of this agency was starting to sink in.  However, memories of what occurred last fall began to tug at her heart, and any hint of happiness was replaced with sadness. 

“What if I make another mistake and put everyone in danger again?” Ae Cha asked, averting her gaze toward the ground. 

“Eh, you’ll be fine!” Saeyoung said as he squeezed her cheeks to cheer her up. “This time, we take it nice and slow, yeah? Besides,” he leaned forward to whisper to Ae Cha’s ear. “Every good hacker needs an equally good source of information, you know...and Tom is the perfect person to teach you!”

_ Tom is the person to teach me? _

“W-wait! What? I’m going to learn how to be like  _ him?”  _ Ae Cha pulled away from Saeyoung as her eyes widened. She stared at him in horror as scenarios played in her mind of hiding in bushes, creeping through windows, and other equally  _ shady _ ideas. She then turned towards Reine, hoping her sister would do what any good relative would do and defend her little sister. “Unnie!” 

“Don't look at me,” Reine replied, giggling. “I’m sure you'll do just fine! Who knows, one day when I hear rustling in the bushes, I'll know it's you!”

“Hey you two,” Tom whined. “That is  _ not _ what I do!”

“Then what  _ do _ you do, Peeping Tom?” Reine couldn't help her laughter as she leaned on Jumin beside her.

“Peeping Tom?” Jumin asked, confused.

“He was looking at us from the bushes at the villa!” Ae Cha explained to the raven-haired man. “That makes him a Peeping Tom. Men who look at women from bushes or trees are usually up to no good!”

_ “Excuse me?  _ I drove up the villa in my bike--” he turned his gaze to Reine, “which she  _ borrowed _ but never returned--and entered through the main entrance like a decent person!”

“Hoooh,” Reine teased. “And you were wrong about your bike. I didn't borrow it, I took it.”

Tom whined and sighed in defeat. “It’s not supposed to be something to be proud of,” he sighed once more, absolutely deflated.

“And watching two defenseless women is?” Ae Cha spat out. “You should be more careful! If I’m going to be what you are then I’m going to do your job better.”

“Ohoo! Better watch out, Peeping Tom,” Saeyoung chided as he pulled Ae Cha close with an arm draped over her shoulder. “She's gonna overthrow your reign as Spectre’s informant!”

“I don't know what you're talking about, and I am  _ not  _ a Peeping Tom!” the brown-haired man mumbled in exasperation. 

Ae Cha lifted her gaze toward Saeyoung and grinned. “Saeyoung, if I’m supposed to learn from him can I call him  _ shady senpai _ ?” she teased, crossing her arms. “It only seems fitting if he doesn’t like Peeping Tom.” 

Tom slumped against the couch, and a dark cloud of defeat seemed to hang above his head. “Whatever. I don't care anymore,” he muttered, his voice devoid of life. 

Reine laughed out loud at the scene unfolding in front of her. “I think we broke Tom,” she managed to say in between fits of giggles. “But hey, Shady Senpai sounds way cooler than…” she burst out in fits of laughter again, unable to finish her sentence.

Tom turned to her with pleading eyes. “Bullies. All of you!” He whined.

“Oh hey, wait a minute,” Ae Cha interrupted the group, leaning against Saeyoung while she was stuck in deep thought. Maybe being a part of this agency wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing for the girl. If anything, this could help her find herself.  “If I’m supposed to meet Tom in the morning how do I get in contact with him. It’s not like I have a cell phone anymore. If this is what is expected of me then I want to make sure I’m early.” 

Before Saeyoung could respond, the main door opened to reveal Vanderwood, clutching his phone in his right hand. “I appreciate the eagerness, Ae Chan, but Tom needs rest,” he walked over to the smaller girl, rested his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair slightly. “We'll take him home with us to recuperate, and you will take care of him,” he said with a playful wink and walked over to the other side of the couch to sit beside Jaehee, and draped his arm around her shoulder as soon as he settled in.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jaehee affirmed as she jotted on her notebook. “Will there be anything that Tom might need that I can bring to you?”

“You're asking someone else's needs and not mine?”

“You're uninjured, Van,” Jaehee retorted, sighing in exasperation. “And this is hardly the time to flirt.”

“Why not?” Vanderwood inched closer to her with a grin.

“My.  _ Boss.  _ Is. Here.”

“Don't mind me,” Jumin replied nonchalantly. “I care not who Assistant Kang dates.”

“Mr. Han!” Jaehee pleaded. “Don't enable him!”

“Yeah, and please don't mind me while I slink further into the couch watching all you lovebirds flirt in front of me,” Tom stated flatly.

“Don't be so jealous,” Ae Cha chided. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. “I could help you find a girlfriend! I used to set up blind dates for my roommates back at the dorms all the time.”

Ae Cha strolled toward Tom and studied him intently. She leaned uncomfortably close toward Tom’s face, studying all of his features. “Have you considered makeup? You wouldn’t look so old if you wore concealer to reduce the dark circles under your eyes and the stress lines on your forehead. I think you would clean up very nice with a nice outfit!” 

Tom turned his gaze to Reine, his brown eyes pleading. “Save me,” he mouthed.

Jumin chuckled. “Interesting. I should send someone to fix him up, don't you think?”

“Jumin, no,” Tom pleaded.

“Jumin, yes!” Reine piped in excitedly. “I wanna see what Tom looks like under all that facial hair!”

“B-b-but I need to fix this first!” He pointed at his injured arm. “And don’t I get a say in all of--”

The lights were suddenly bright and blinding. Tom felt every light source burn his retinas, and he instinctively squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Ae Cha’s voice in his head, but its sound was suddenly distant and muffled, as if he was submerged in water. With his eyes closed, he felt disoriented; there was no sense of where the ceiling nor the floor was. 

The last thing he heard was Reine’s voice calling his name before everything went dark.

* * *

This was the second day in a row that he did not find his companion with him in the hotel room.  The watch on his wrist read 5:57 PM. It was unusual for him to wake up without the steady snoring of his companion; it wasn’t like the big guy to wake up earlier than he did.

After that call he received from the Spectre leader, things had been a little harder to do, primarily due to the excessive display of utmost displeasure by his burly American companion. But for someone who have been working with the big guy for years, he instinctively knew where his companion would be and what needs to be done.

As soon as he was presentable, he made his way out of the hotel room and into the hallway. The sky was considerably darker now, signifying that it was time to get to work once more.

Normally he and his partner would have gone down towards the restaurant to start their day, but today, Jin took the elevator to the top floor. The elevator doors opened to a dimly lit space, with the air thick with cigarette smoke, private conversations and soft music. 

He took the same strides towards the bar like he did for two straight nights, and was not even slightly surprised to see the burly guy with one hand on his beer and the other about to land on a tightly clothed female's bottom.

Jin nonchalantly reached out and grabbed Kane's wrist and lifted his hand up with an exasperated expression painted on his face. “Here I thought you were drinking your sorrows away,” he said flatly.

“Oh shit, you were worried about me?” Kane replied with sarcasm. He winked at the lady beside him which signaled her to leave the two.

“No, I don't give a fuck about you, I need my money so get your drunk ass off the bar.”

Kane sighed and placed both his elbows on the bar counter, one of his hands loosely holding the neck of the beet bottle. “Yeah, yeah. It's not even time to be there yet. Loosen up a little, will ya?”

Jin sat on the bar stool beside his companion and motioned for the bartender. After under a minute, a glass of scotch sat on the counter in front of him.

“It's about Tom, isn't it?”

Kane's expression visibly darkened and Jin did not miss the hurt that passed the man's cerulean eyes. “Ungrateful little runt,” the man mumbled to himself. “I get my ass out there to get him out of trouble, and he goes around trying to be a fucking hero.”

“Is this your ego we're talking about?”

“Why are you such a bitch today?”

“The sooner I get your ass off the bar, the sooner we finish the job. We gotta fly to Canada, you know.”

Kane snorted and chugged down the contents of his bottle, and let out another sigh. “I get scared for that idiot every single fucking time. I really thought he was done for when he pushed me in the damn boat and ran. I saw him get caught...and no matter how much of an asshole I am, seeing my own son being pushed to the ground with a gun on his head makes me want to crack their skulls open with my bare hands.”

Jin watched as the ice in his drink rolled to the side as it melted, making a small tinkling sound as it hit the glass. “You could always go back to Korea and hug your cute little boy,” he replied.

“Why does it sound gross when you say it?” Kane remarked as he gave an eye over at his companion. 

Jin glared at him. “Your dirty fucking mind made it gross. It was sarcasm.”

Kane's laughter erupted in their corner along the bar counter while Jin took his first sip of his drink. “Like hell, I would,” Kane replied. “The boy hates me, and I hate him. That's that.”

“You're such a horrible person,” Jin said as he sighed.

Kane's eyes watched as the condensation around his beer bottle rolled off the smooth surface. A wistful smile etched the corners of his mouth before taking another drink.

“That, I am,” he admitted. “I really am.”

* * *

“Well? Do you have my data?”

Golden irises reflected the faint street lights at the distance, casting a menacing glow as they stared another man’s darker eyes beyond the sight and barrel of a 9mm.

“Hey, boy. You don't wanna point that thing 'round here,” the man exclaimed under his breath as his eyes nervously shifted from side to side, fearing any witnesses and cameras. “This area is highly guarded. Don't you see that camera behind you?”

“Don't  _ boy _ me, old man,” the younger man’s grip tightened at the gun's hilt. “And I'm glad you realize how many eyes would be marking your face for me.”

“Okay, okay! Geez,” the man stepped out slightly with his hands still in the air, the distant lights illuminating his features. “No need to get all your feathers ruffled, 707.”

Saeyoung studied the man before him and realized that his data hung around the man's neck in the form of a small USB storage device on a military dog tag. Without breaking eye contact with the man, his gun pointed and ready, he reached out and pulled the chain off the man's neck.

“Good that you recognize who I am,” Saeyoung spoke, his voice laced with threat. “I guess that makes you understand not to double-cross me.”

“If someone pays good money, threats mean nothing.”

“If someone could pull this trigger now, money means nothing.”

“You're going to kill me here?” the man challenged.

Saeyoung smirked. “There are many ways to kill a man as there are ways to skin an apple,” he spoke nonchalantly as he placed the storage device in his hoodie’s pocket. “And I won't hesitate to try out one of such ways if you stop serving your purpose.”

The old man chuckled and shook his head as Saeyoung lowered his gun. “You’re a devious little shit,” he dipped his hands in his jacket, brought out a cigarette and lighted it. “But one word of caution, kid. That cult is fucked up, and powerful. Why'd you want to meddle with them is none of my business, but it'll be a waste to have that smart little head of yours roll on the floor, if you know what I mean.”

Saeyoung gave him a glance, and replaced his gun back in its holster under his jacket. “I don't intend to lose my head just yet,” he said as he started to turn to walk away. “Don't get too complacent.”

The old man could only shake his head as he watched the boy walk back into the maze of warehouses before them.

* * *

Ae Cha yawned as she strolled into the living room from upstairs, fresh out of a shower. Her hair was damp and cascaded down her shoulders. She gazed at the clock, surprised at how late it had gotten already. Vanderwood had been training her in basic first aid to help nurse their colleague Tom back to health. Until Tom wakes up, however, most of Ae Cha’s time has been spent waiting. It was shocking how fast time has passed each day Tom had been unconscious.

Waiting was fun and all with the exception the house seemed unnaturally quiet as of late. There was a very notable absence of a certain crimson-haired tomato. Saeran was notoriously quiet, but Saeyoung had a voice which could carry across the house. The house usually had moments of noise and chaos. This hasn’t been the case for the last few days.

“Saeyoung?,” Ae Cha called out but was met with familiar silence which made her shoulders slump in disappointment. She hoped Saeyoung would have returned from whatever he had been doing. Even Saeran didn’t have a clue where his brother was at which she found very peculiar. It was unlike Saeran to not know where Saeyoung was at. They’re twins and share everything. 

Could Vanderwood have given him another job to do? She didn’t recall Vanderwood mentioning to Saeyoung there was another task at hand to do. If anything, she is very sure Vanderwood had told Saeyoung to stay put in the house. 

So what  _ was _ Saeyoung doing?

Ae Cha sighed and flopped onto the couch. She had gotten so used to Saeyoung always being nearby that his absence was very noticeable and made her long for him. Without a phone, she didn’t have the luxury of sending a simple text or give a quick phone call which made her miss him even more.

“Where are you?” she mumbled as she laid on her side on top of the cushions and stared off toward the powered off television. The ticking sound of the clock in the living room was the perfect lullaby for slumber. Within minutes, Ae Cha dozed off to sleep on the couch with the vision of Saeyoung’s warm smile fresh on her mind.

* * *

A cherry red sports car rolled in the underground parking of the Choi residence; the steady purr of the engine filling the air that was supposed to have been silent at this hour. Once safely tucked along with several other luxury cars, the engine gave one last roar then was shut off.

Saeyoung stared at the car's dashboard, noticing how late it had been. It took him some time to secure the location his informant indicated, and he has been on edge since.

He sat in the car and fished for the USB storage device inside his jacket’s pocket. The data he needed could not be retrieved without physically infiltrating the site where the hacking took place, and determining the location itself took him months of continuous digging. With everything that he needed to take care of at home, Saeyoung needed to trust yet another informant to retrieve the data for him.

He sighed and replaced the storage device back inside his pocket, and alighted the vehicle. The car gave an audible click as the doors locked with a press of a button, and the hacker made his way towards the garage door and the stairs that led down towards his underground living space.

After his security system did the usual biometrics authentication, the living room door opened and the first thing he noticed was the faint smell of apricot and peaches. His golden eyes roamed the dimly lit living room and finally found its source.

Ae Cha laid sound asleep on her side, with her head on one of the couch’s armrests. Her damp hair cascaded all over the couch and her small frame, and her soft, steady breathing a clear indication of deep sleep.

Saeyoung smiled fondly as his eyes traced every light and shadows that framed her peaceful face, from the slight rise of her small nose to the sharp drop of her pouty lower lip. He knelt beside where she laid, and gently brushed stray hairs away from her face.

A soft smile spread into Ae Cha’s features as she started to rouse in her sleep. The radiance in her features signaled she surely must have been in a pleasant dream.  “I love you,” Ae Cha murmured and then unconsciously rolled on her other side, however, this action would have her roll off the edge of the couch.

Saeyoung almost panicked as Ae Cha was about to roll off the couch and fall on the floor. His outstretched arms caught her just in time, cradling her head on his forearm and his other arm supporting her weight at the back of her legs. He sighed in relief as he noted that the movement did not disturb her sleep, nor the soft smile that graced her small mouth.

“What would have happened to you if I weren’t here?” Saeyoung whispered, almost inaudibly, as he gently lifted her when he stood up.

The sensation of being in mid-air after several minutes woke Ae Cha from her sleep. She stretched in the confines of Saeyoung’s arms, a soft groan escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered open. Although her vision was blurry and glazed over with sleep, Ae Cha tried to make out the features of the twin holding her. 

_ Red hair… golden eyes… _

_ … Saeyoung!  _

The concern for the older twin returned to her mind nearly instantly. It was like her mind never skipped a beat from when she fell asleep. Her eyes widened with concern as she gazed at him. 

“Saeyoung…! Are you okay? I missed you,” she whined, her voice cracking. 

Saeyoung held her tighter in his arms as he quietly made his way towards their shared bedroom while he carried her. “Shh,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. “Little Ae Chan needs to go to bed, so she can get a lot of Seven cuddles,” he said softly, and smiled slightly as Ae Cha snuggled into him even more.

“But where were you? You can tell me anything. I’m your  _ girlfriend  _ you know,” Ae Cha continued to whine, her voice thick with sleep.

Saeyoung gave her a big smile and a kiss on her cheek. “Sorry...I had to hack into a node downtown because I need it to access outside Korea,” he explained. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

When they arrived at the bedroom door, Saeyoung swung the door open with his foot and walked towards the bed. Ae Cha’s sleepy eyes looked up at him, and the slightest hint of a pout on her lips warmed his heart. He gently laid her on the bed, propped her head on a soft pillow, and pulled the comforter to warm her.

“Saeyoung, you’re so smart. I wish you didn’t have to work so much,” Ae Cha yawned, accepting his apology without a second thought. Sleep threatened to overtake her again. She reached out and loosely held onto his hand. She gazed up at Saeyoung with love in her eyes, her eyes closing as she was losing the battle to stay awake. “I’m so glad you’re back home,” Ae Cha murmured, drifting back to sleep. 

Saeyoung's smile faded as soon as Ae Cha fell back into slumber. Watching her as she peacefully drifted into sleep reminded him of the way her golden hazel eyes darkened and the moment her hands were tainted, in that cold, rainy night three months ago. The fire in his eyes returned as his hand continued to gently stroke her forehead. The anger in his heart laid dormant for the past three months, patiently waiting for the right moment to enact the voice of vengeance in his heart.

“I’ll find that bastard, I promise,” he spoke almost inaudibly. 


	77. Act 2 - Chapter 5

 

> **22:03:39 [ZEN]** Hey, Yoosung.  
>    
>  **22:30:52 [ZEN]** Yoosung?
> 
> **23:02:17 [ZEN]** You’re at that cafe again, aren’t you?
> 
> **23:04:42 [ZEN]** Ugh. I knew I should have taken you overseas with me! I have to get back on set to film. Will you let me know you’re okay at least? I worry about you.

_“What time is it…?”_

Yoosung rolled back from the computer desk, rubbing sleep away from tired amethyst-colored eyes. The sound of constant mouse clicking and keyboard typing filled his ears; it was a melody he had grown used to living most of his waking hours at one of South Korea’s many gaming cafes.

Yoosung reached for his bag from underneath the desk and rummaged for his phone. His bloodshot eyes widened at how late it had been. The time read 4:37 AM. “Where did the day go?,” Yoosung groaned as he scrolled through his phone messages. He let out a sigh as soon as he read the messages from his older friend and stood up from his seat to stretch his legs as he tapped a reply.

 

> **04:40:33 [Yoosung]** Sorry I got a little caught up in the new LOLOL Dungeon! ^^;;
> 
> **04:40:53 [Yoosung]** Hope you are doing okay! I miss you!

“Hyung, you should have taken me with you… there is nothing for me here. Everyone is so busy,” he mumbled underneath his breath.

Yoosung slid his phone into his hoodie pocket and slung his bag over his shoulder. He let out a lazy yawn and rubbed his eyes again before heading toward the door. As he walked, he quietly studied the other gamers in front of the gaming systems and for a moment he wondered if they, like him, had no one or nowhere to really to go.

He hadn’t heard much from the RFA since the events at Jumin’s mountainside villa. Witnessing first hand how traumatized Ae Cha was on top of how emotionally broken Reine had been the initial days after the attack was more than enough for him submerge himself even further into LOLOL. Zen would have to leave for filming shortly after, leaving the boy to himself. Sure, Jaehee would check on him regularly but everyone was caught up in recovery that Yoosung felt as if he didn’t really have a place to be.

Yoosung reached to pull open the door but instead of touching the metal door handle, he felt nothing but thin air which shook the boy out of thoughts. His eyes were met with wide, mint colored eyes.  Not just any wide, mint colored eyes… but the eyes of a _girl._ Yoosung stared at her for a moment, focusing instantly on curly crimson tresses tied into two _adorable_ pigtails.  

_She’s really cute._

His face flushed red with embarrassment when he realized he had stared at her for several minutes. “Wah! I’m so sorry!” Yoosung bowed apologetically, his voice guilt-ridden with shame. He quickly side-stepped out of the way to let the girl into the cafe, his gaze falling to the floor.  He held his breath waiting for her to pass him, bracing himself for any insult the girl might give him.

Instead, he was met with soft laughter. He lifted his gaze and was startled in surprise seeing the red-haired girl staring up at him with a hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter.

“Your eyes look tired. You’ve been playing LOLOL too long~” she giggled. “You should be nicer to your body if you want to stay the best player in the game, _Superman Yoosung!_ ”

“Wha.. wait, you know me?” Yoosung stared at the girl in disbelief. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as the girl stood uncomfortably close to him, the scent of candy fresh on her breath.  “Do I know _you_?”

“O-Oh! I’m sorry,” the girl’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She held arms behind her back with her hands clasped and stood on toes, swaying playfully. “I didn’t introduce myself! I’m _LostLily_. I joined your guild a few weeks ago. You’ve been helping me level up in-game so I thought I would see if you were really real~”

Yoosung opened his mouth to speak; however, the small girl continued to talk over him. “Girls make fun of me because I play video games, and boys think I’m not a girl because I play video games. It isn’t fair,” she whined. “But then I found you and the world suddenly seems better! Maybe you really are a Superman~”

“Ha… Ha... I wouldn’t go that far. I’m just me!” Yoosung scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly grinned at the girl. Everything the girl had said so far was true. She was a new member to his guild; however, he didn’t think much of what he had done for her. He always offered to volunteer to help out any newbies who joined. His eyes quickly looked up at the clock, noting that it was getting closer to 5:00 AM. “How did you find me though? I don’t think I ever told you where I usually play at.”

“I hacked into your account and traced your location from your last login location, silly!” she beamed and wrapped her arms around Yoosung. She nuzzled her face into his chest and giggled again. “It was easy~”

The color in Yoosung’s face drained instantly from both LostLily’s words and the mere fact that this was the first time a girl other than Rika had hugged him. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, unsure of how he should react.  This was certainly a situation he was not used to.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! I’m not a hacker,” she quickly reassured, her eyes sparkling in delight. “I asked one of the guildies if they knew which cafe you went to. They didn’t believe I would visit you but here I am!”

“Here, I’ll even take a selfie on your phone to give your friends proof I’m a real girl~” she offered and held out her hand. “I could even be your real girlfriend one day!”

Before Yoosung could reach for his phone out of his pocket, the girl already had her hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone. A wide grin spread across her lips held out the phone in front of her. She held out the phone and posed for a selfie. She snapped several pictures, making different faces with each snap.

She brought the phone close to study each photo, spending several minutes looking at each one. Yoosung tilted his head in confusion, wondering if he should ask for his phone back or not. She looked up at Yoosung, disappointment etched into her features.

“The lighting in here is terrible! I look even uglier than I already do,” she sighed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes which made the boy’s heart sink. Without a second thought, he reached for her petite hand and held it in between his.

“No way! You’re r-really pretty!” Yoosung stuttered.  “Can… can I just call you Lily? Lily, you’re really pretty.”

Lily’s eyes widened at Yoosung’s proclamation, and she felt an unknown emotion stir in her heart.  “Do you really think I am pretty?” she asked as she slowly slid Yoosung’s phone into her own pocket without him noticing.

Yoosung smiled and nodded. “Very. You look like a real-life doll. Anyone who thinks you aren’t pretty is delusional.”

“You really _are_ a Superman,” she replied. “How do you not have a girlfriend?”

“No one wants to date a lonely gamer like me,” Yoosung sighed and pulled away from Lily as he looked at the clock again. “And this lonely gamer should try to get some rest soon. I’m tired and forgot to bring any energy drinks with me.”

“You should have said something. I keep energy pills with me. Do you want one?” Lily asked, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small metal container and slid it’s lid open, dropping two small mint colored-capsules into the palm of her hand. “I know of an even better cafe we could go to if you’d like to spend the morning with me.”

Yoosung stared at the pills in Lily’s hand and rubbed his eyes, the fatigue began to blur his vision. “I don’t know if that would be okay to do if it’s your prescription. I might get in trouble.”

“It’s not a prescription! I can get them whenever I want,” Lily held out her hand closer to Yoosung. “They’re entirely safe. They’ll make you feel wonderful, I promise.”

Lily noted the hesitation in Yoosung’s eyes and smiled. She reached out for Yoosung’s hand and dropped a single pill into his hand. Her mint-colored eyes glowed as she held her gaze with his.

“What you need is a friend right now, Yoosung. I am offering to be your friend.”

Yoosung slowly nodded and yawned again before popping the pill into his mouth. Lily bit her bottom lip with excitement before popping the remaining pill into her mouth. She reached for Yoosung’s hang and lead him out of the cafe.

“You’ll never be alone again,” Lily purred. She felt her pocket buzz from Yoosung’s phone as they left but paid no attention.  It could be dealt with later.

 

> **04:59:21 [707]** Yo, Yoosung! You had a suspicious login to your LOLOL account earlier today. You okay?
> 
> **04:59:41 [707]** Wait!!! Don’t answer until after you had at least 8 hours of sleep!
> 
> **04:59:50 [707]** ILU OMELETTE BOY GOODNIGHT~*~*

* * *

The first thing his mind noticed was that he was lying on something soft. It has been three whole months of lying on the cold stone floor, and the sensation of being perpetually damp or wet due to the melting ice from the winter that had passed, and the humid afternoons of spring and early summer would leave him covered in a sheen of sweat. There was also the absence of the metal clasp that dug into the skin of his ankles, and sometimes on his wrists, and was replaced by glorious fluffy pillows and crisp linen sheets.

He didn't want to open his eyes, in fear that all these sweet sensations would be gone, and he will once again wake in the harsh reality of his windowless cell. He just wanted to succumb to this wonderful dream, to just lay down and forget…

_“It was not him who died that day.”_

His own voice in his head caused him to snap awake, his hazel eyes wide and his hand clutched on the linen sheets. All of the memories of the night prior came crashing in all at once, and he groaned with the onslaught of a headache. His mind tried to recall where he was, and try as he might, he couldn't remember getting in bed, or inside the house he was in at all.

His shoulders felt stiff, and he found that he wasn't able to move his arm. Squinting, he slowly lifted his arm and found…

 _...doodles._ Tiny little hearts and sparkles outlined with glitter glue, rainbows and cat patterns. But what stood out the most were the words _“shady senpai”_ written with big black letters, sparkled with holographic glitter.

A mop of brown and rose-colored tresses rose from the floor.  Wide, curious golden-hazel eyes slowly peeked from the side of the bed to get a better view of Tom. “For the love of Choi, _please_ don’t be doing something gross,” she begged under her breath.

As soon as her eyes were met by Tom’s, she let out a startled yelp and fell backward onto the ground. “You scared me!” she whined, her hand over her chest.

“S-sorry,” Tom smiled apologetically as he tried to sit up, then lifted his bandaged arm towards her. “I was just admiring the masterpiece. _Shady senpai?_ With glitters?” He chuckled as he turned his arm slightly to check the other areas. “Someone had a lot of fun while I was asleep,” he teased.

Ae Cha’s face flushed red at the sight of her own creation. “Y-You weren’t supposed to see that! It’s not my fault I had nothing to do!” she retorted and pointed at the man. “You were asleep for nearly a week!”

Tom’s eyes widened. “A week?!”

“Seven is a week, isn’t it?” Ae Cha replied, counting the days on her hand. “If I include the day when you passed out at Appa’s apartment that would make six days. That’s nearly a week if you count full weeks and over a week if you only follow a work schedule.”

Ae Cha reached for the edge of the bed and pulled her body to a stand. “Everyone was worried about you. The infection in your arm was really bad. Vandy said if you didn’t wake up by tonight we were going to get you to a hospital since the resources Saeyoung has here are very limited.”

“Isn’t it cool? It’s a house with everything! A control room, a makeshift clinic, an underground garage filled with sports cars, and a state of an art kitchen with a digital refrigerator!” she beamed as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I can tell the refrigerator to give me crushed ice and it will give me an entire bowl full of freshly crushed ice.”

Tom smiled at the girl's exuberance as she proudly gave him an idea of what Saeyoung's house had in it. His eyes wandered around the small room that seemed to be a basement space, with the windows situated at the upper parts of the walls, allowing some daylight to seep in. The walls and ceiling seemed to be made of reinforced concrete, and the metal doors reminded him of the ones in sci-fi films.

“You did a great job taking care of old shady senpai,” he then turned to her and laid his uninjured hand on her head. “Thank you.”

A smile spread on her features at the kind gesture, her eyes reflecting her moment of pride. “I can’t let you die. If you died then you wouldn’t be able to train me to become better than you!” she gloated before huffing out a sigh. Her gaze lowered, focusing on her thumbs she idly twiddled together. Her voice much smaller than it was before.  “Plus… you’re the only one who knows who Appa really is. You’re the closest to a relative to him I have. I don’t know anyone from his side of his family, and they don’t know I exist.”

Tom felt a tug in his chest, a feeling of pride and fondness towards his mentor’s daughter swelled inside him. With these small but meaningful gestures, he could clearly see remnants of the man he trusted like his own family.

“You’re wrong,” Tom answered, his smile gentle. “The Han-Sol you knew and the Han-sol in those pictures were both true. That doesn’t make me know more than you; I only know one facet of him, just like you.”

Ae Cha held her hands out in front of her and focused her gaze on the palms of her petite hands. “Would that mean the person I was before, the person I want to be, and the person I fear I could become are all true sides of me?”

Her eyes widened upon realizing the thoughts she blurted out to Tom. Her gaze shot up almost instantly as she stared up at the man with a sheepish grin. “Ah ha, never mind! Don’t listen to me,” she insisted, waving her hands before her gaze fell to her lap.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine. Really,” she attempted to reassure although her words felt more like a reassurance to _herself_ rather than to Tom. Ae Cha pulled three sections of her hair towards her chest and began to form a loose braid.

The man chuckled as he noticed the unmistakable fear in the girl’s voice, and the signs of anxiety in her fingertips as she braided her hair to relieve herself of some tension. “There is no shame in that,” he spoke softly, like a doting older brother. “All of our experiences are parts of who we are. Who you were, who you are, and who you will be are all real, and equally important. Your past teaches you lessons, your present teaches you patience and perseverance, and your future will be decided by your choices in the present.”

His gaze dropped towards the crumpled sheets that slightly draped over his legs, studying the countless creases on the fabric. “I’m sorry I had to keep things to everyone, especially you,” he spoke with genuine remorse. “I failed to keep you safe. I couldn’t shield you from everything...I’m sorry.”

Ae Cha glanced towards Tom, continuing to tie sections of her hair into a braid. “It must have been hard to have all of this responsibility given to you without any say. I should have put myself into your shoes instead of lashing out at you. I’m sorry for judging. I don’t know if Appa ever told you but I wasn’t exactly the sweet girl society expected me to be. I got in trouble a lot for my temper. This is another one of those times.”

The girl reached out and carefully laid a hand on Tom’s lap. Her voice reflected genuine kindness.  “I’m sorry the burden of what Appa left on me is your burden now too. You don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want to. Appa never left me a choice, but you do.”

Tom’s eyes fixated on the small hand that rested on his lap, and his lips turned up to a smile. “I always had a choice. I chose to protect you.”

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, grinning in embarrassment. “Whoa, that sounded really cheesy,” he said in between chuckles. “What can I say? I've seen you grow up; I can't really turn my eyes away, now can I?”

Tom sighed and gave her a wistful smile. “And don't worry about your temper; your dad was _way_ worse. And,” his expression faltered as he set his eyes on his lap once again. “It wasn't him that failed you and got you into this. It was me. All he ever wanted for you is to grow up like everyone else, and live like everyone else...but I couldn't make that happen,” he softly spoke as one of his hands traced the sparkly heart drawing on his bandage. “More like...I was powerless to keep things from happening.”

“Don’t say that,” Ae Cha retorted, pulling her hand away.  “You’re way too hard on yourself. I don’t think a single person in the universe could stop a scary cult, work for the government as a secret agent, find information for my Saeyoung, and look after two girls all by them self. You’re human.”

“You deserve a lot more credit than you think you do,” she added and crossed her arms, her lips pursed into a frown. “Be nice to yourself. You are a good person- _a shady person_... but a good person nonetheless.”

Tom laughed aloud, and felt the weight of his heart lightened with her words. He couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride as her words made him remember a very fond memory.

“Your dad told me the exact same thing,” he said in between chuckles. “And you gotta follow your own advice too, little miss. You did well to get this far. I'm sure your old man is proud of you.”

“Now _you_ sound just like Appa,” Ae Cha whined, her shoulders slumping as she sat forward. “I guess I am doing a little okay. Idol trainee turned party girl turned _secret agent_? It’s straight out of fanfiction.”

“Sometimes I wonder when I will wake and return to the real world,” she confessed. “But each day gets more intense; the stakes higher. If this was fanfiction, I would be a terrible main character. I guess this is what makes these circumstances a reality.”  

“It won't be too far from the truth though,” Tom remarked. “I wouldn't be surprised if I do stumble into a fanfic of Ae Cha Lee turned Secret Agent somewhere in your fanbase, with your “mysterious disappearance” and all.”

Tom was about to say something when a low rumble erupted from inside his stomach, which filled in the dead air between the two. He turned his gaze to Ae Cha apologetically, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Ah, sorry,” he said as he grinned sheepishly. “I'm actually very hungry, do you have anything I can eat around here?”

As if on cue, a beep was heard by the door before it slid open. The aroma of piping hot miso soup wafted into the room, and to Tom, it almost felt like a red-haired angel wearing funky glasses and a hoodie came from the heavens to grant him the greatest of all treasures on Earth.

“I-is that mine...?”  Tom spoke expectantly, his eyes glued to the steam that rose from the tray.

“Bow before me, peasant!” Saeyoung’s voice boomed inside the room, both his hands holding either side of the tray as he stood beside the bed, looking down at the other man.

Tom’s face was immediately flat on the bed, his hands spread out in mock devotion. “Bless me with that hot miso soup, oh God Seven!”

Ae Cha’s jaw dropped as she looked at both Saeyoung and Tom in disbelief, however, it was soon followed with  a laughter she couldn’t contain from her mouth.

* * *

“Is this really necessary?”

Reine’s heels clacked slightly as she walked on the granite floors inside the C&R building. Normally she wouldn’t have minded if Jumin asked her to go with him, but the way he was walking side by side with her and holding her hand the entire time was getting way too much attention, not to mention the butterflies in her stomach made her cheek flush slightly.

“You know it is important for you to meet my Father,” Jumin said nonchalantly.

“T-that’s not what I meant,” Reine grumbled. “They’re staring at us.”

Jumin looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, admiring the outfit she meticulously chose herself. “More like staring at _you._ You _do_ look very beautiful today.”

Reine sported a white double-breasted cape sleeve suit that draped over her shoulders and ran all the way down to her hips, with slits cut into the fabric to allow her arms to move. The outfit was partnered with white pants, and she decided to complete the outfit with a simple nude open-toe heel. She wore her hair up in a neat ponytail and sported no jewelry; while her face was only lightly powdered with a slight rouge on her lips.

Reine’s ears turned red, being both flustered with how he was looking at her, and frustrated with his comment. “Jumin! Do I have to say everything literally?” she whispered.

Jumin’s lips turned up in a small smile. “No, but I have to admit that watching your reactions is something I love doing.”

Reine huffed and stared at Jumin incredulously, unable to decide if she was to be angry or to be flattered. She watched him at the corner of her eye as they walked through what felt like very long hall that went towards the end office, where the C&R chairman stayed.

Her mind went back to the conversation she overheard when the Chairman visited Jumin’s home office, and couldn’t shake off the dread that seemed to crawl down her spine with every step she took. Her grip around Jumin’s hand tightened very slightly as the unpleasant thoughts coursed through her mind, along with the stares and the hushed whispers in the hallway.

Jumin abruptly halted his steps, which almost caused Reine to bump into his arm. She looked up at him in surprise, and found that his expression was stern and commanding.

“I believe it is still a few hours before lunch break,” Jumin addressed the people. “If you have time to stop and whisper amongst yourselves then I guess we need to start several more projects.”

Reine couldn’t help but smile very slightly as the people immediately went on their own ways, slightly embarrassed with their own actions. He squeezed her hand slightly and gave her an assuring smile, an expression she knew that was meant only for her.

Her assurance was short-lived, however. The wide double doors made of dark wood loomed over them, and her grip on his hand tightened. Jumin grinned at her and lifted her hand to brush lightly against his lips. “And there you were complaining earlier about me holding your hand,” he chided.

“Jumin,” she whispered, her green eyes reflecting the fear that was lodged in her chest.

“Don’t worry,” the raven-haired man assured. “I think you’ll do great. I’ll be with you.”

Reine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her lips. She would have to go through this whether she liked it or not, if she was to continue with her relationship with Jumin.  This was bound to happen one way or another...but she wished she was a little more _ready._

She almost jumped when she heard Jumin’s knuckles against the door make three soft knocks. “Father, it’s us,” Jumin called.

“Come in,” a male voice from inside the room responded.

When the door opened, they were welcomed with the scent of caramel and tobacco. While Reine was used to Jumin’s office that boasted of its functional simplicity, the Chairman’s office was quite different.

The entire wall facing the entrance door was made of glass windows that span from floor to ceiling, with the sunlight being diffused by vertical wooden blinds. The interior walls were covered with polished wood, and the two building pillars that can be seen in the room were painted black and accented with gold lines that crisscross diagonally.

A lounge area can be found at the left side of the door, with the back wall decorated with what appeared like silver sheet metal and accented with the same gold lines found on the pillars, with gold-tinted mirrors that ran along the lines that decorated the space. The inner right side had a small conference table, and a large LED screen along the wall beside the door.

The outer right side was where the Chairman sat, and his space was no less imposing. A large, solid wood table was situated in front of the wall that was accented with the same black and gold lines as the pillars, and mounted in the middle of the wall were lines of books, awards, small figurines and knick-knacks, and exotic succulents.

The Chairman was just about done putting away the documents he was working on when Jumin and Reine entered his office. He stood from his seat as soon as he had safely tucked them away, walked around his table and opened his arms.

“Ah, Jumin, my son,” he wrapped his arms around Jumin who awkwardly returned the gesture, and it immediately became apparent to Reine that this wasn’t his father’s usual greeting.

When they parted, Reine instinctively bowed her head slightly, not only for respect but also to avoid the Chairman’s arms around her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Chariman,” Reine greeted as she stood straight and offered her hand to the man.

“Reine Lee,” Chairman Han spoke as he took her hand with both of his, giving it a firm shake. “It’s quite perplexing that the last time I saw you was during one of the C&R parties in a black suit. You look absolutely radiant, young lady,”

Reine did not miss the meaning behind his words. She somehow had expected this would happen, and there is absolutely no way she will lose face, not _here_ , not _now_.

“You flatter me, sir,” she said with a smile. “Thank you for having me here.”

“The pleasure is mine,” the Chairman replied with a slight bow. “This is the first time Jumin ever came to me with a woman in tow, other than his guards and assistant. Come to think of it, this isn't the first time you've come this way, right? I remember that you stood by that door the last time.”

Jumin watched closely at the conversation his father and his lover were engaged in, and noticed the growing anxiety from Reine as evident in how tense her shoulders were. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, which made Reine look up at him. “Father, I believe we all know where Reine came from,” his grey eyes stared intently at his father as a warning.

“Oh of course, of course,” the Chairman said with a chuckle, and went to walk towards the minibar at the lounge area. “I wanted to confirm all the information I had of her, as any good father should,” he bent forward slightly to grab three wine glasses, which he had set on the table. “Ah, my bad. I already know that Jumin has an exquisite taste in wine, but what would you like to have? Some champagne, or white wine, perhaps?”

Reine smiled and waved her hand slightly. “I'm afraid I have to decline your offer...I do not drink,” she said sheepishly.

“Ah, but I insist,” the Chairman replied. “You should try these exquisite wines at least once in your life--”

“Father,” Jumin's tone was low, menacing. Another warning.

“If you insist then,” Reine spoke, challenging. “The Pessac-Léognan, perhaps?”

Jumin raised his eyebrow in surprise at the subtle challenge Reine just threw at his father. Her impeccable pronunciation of the words and the choice of wine made him smile despite himself.

“You seem to know your wine,” the Chairman remarked, genuinely surprised. He opened the bottle and poured wine for her, which she took with gratitude. She then proceeded to swirl the liquid to aerate it.

“Oh, I honestly am no wine connoisseur,” she replied. “But at least I can pronounce their names correctly.”

Jumin almost choked on his wine and had to turn around to clear his throat to keep himself from laughing.

Reine took a tentative sip of the liquid and let the liquid trail around her tongue. “Oh, it's quite strong,” she commented.

“Careful, now,” the Chairman reminded. “It might be a little too much for you...you don't want to ruin that classy suit Jumin's stylist picked for you.”

“Oh, there you go flattering me again, sir,” Reine said with a smile. “I picked and styled this myself, because if I'm going to meet Jumin's father, he can't have anything less.”

When Jumin finally recovered from trying not to burst into laughter, he set his wine glass back on the table and turned to his father. “We can't stay very long, Father,” Jumin spoke. “I have a meeting with the Chiba director this afternoon.”

“But it's only morning, Jumin,” the chairman challenged. “But if you really need to go, I would like to know more of your beautiful street flower--I’m sure her time won't be worth as much as yours--you may go and leave her to me.”

Jumin's eyes narrowed at the venom laced in his father's words. This banter may have been amusing, but the notion of having Reine alone with him rang warning bells in his chest, and the insults are becoming too obvious and deliberate.

“Tell me about the meeting,” his father offered. “I'm sure Miss Reine will not mind?” He said while keeping his eyes glued to her while she took another sip of wine.

“Not at all,” Reine answered, while her green eyes stared back, unrelenting and defiant.

“Do tell us if the conversation is too...boring for you,” the chairman offered. “After all, you don't pick these up from the streets.”

Jumin turned to her apologetically, as he did need to consult his father for the business. He couldn't miss the hurt that passed in her eyes when his father's insult rolled out of his tongue, but it was just like her to shrug it off as if it never happened. He respected this battle she was fighting in, and it would seem to be a disservice to her if he would continuously step into her rescue when she didn't ask for help.

“Regarding the Chiba director,” Jumin started as he pressed his finger on the scanner to unlock his phone. “I wanted to know how come on one of the last shipment of their products totaled 16.7 metric tons at port but at the warehouse, we only tallied 16.5.”

“That's minimal, Jumin,” the Chairman replied. “It could be anything--they could have weighed the packaging along with it, or may have dismantled some of the wrappings and weighed at the warehouse.”

Jumin's eyebrows knotted. “I suppose.”

Reine's thoughts wandered to Jumin's inquiry. A point-two may not have made a huge difference when talking about kilograms...but considering two hundred kilograms of wrapping doesn't equate very well. Her mind immediately switched from battle mode to fix mode; her thoughts already drawing a map of possibilities.

“Which port do you receive the items from Chiba?” she asked, which startled both men, making them turn towards her.

“Incheon,” Jumin replied, curious.

“Jumin, that's confi--”

“Was there an ocular inspection of the items before it was weighed at the warehouse?” Reine pressed. “As far as I know there is no way they should have removed the packaging as that would expose the items to theft and damage. They should have weighed it as it was.”

Jumin knew this inquisitive side of her very well, and her shifting her challenge to him showed her impartiality, which he always have admired. “We sometimes have to remove the packaging,” he replied, impressed by her sudden outburst of questions. “As long as the manufacturer’s packaging remains intact.”

“Ah, but that would cause problems like these. I don't want to sound like I'm doubting anyone, but 200 kilograms of packaging for a 16-ton shipment of household items sounds very fishy to me. A crate of 96-piece glass set should only come with approximately less than a quarter of a kilogram of packaging...so I do think it's best to have a look,” Reine explained nonchalantly as she took another sip of wine.

“And if I am to be a little more paranoid,” she continued, “there are many things you can disguise as part of the packaging...like small packets of _anything_.”

The Chairman gave a low chuckle. “I think you have watched too much espionage movies, Miss Reine,” he spoke as he leaned back on the couch. “We have inspectors for that.”

“Oh? Then when was the last time any one of you personally saw the inspector's report? And how many inspectors do you have? Do you rotate them?”

“That is not a question I should answer,” The chairman replied dismissively.

“We don't rotate inspectors, as far as I know,” Jumin answered instead, amused at the Chairman's dismay.

“Well, then there's the problem, Jumin. Inspectors tend to be friendly and familiar with people, if you get what I mean. I suggest you do a rotation, or invite a third-party inspector if you can't. That way you can at least be sure that none of it is biased, or worse, fraudulent,” she explained, taking another sip of her wine.

“Jumin, you should not be sharing this information. It's strictly confidential,” the Chairman whispered under his breath.

Before Jumin could react, Reine was quick to pick up on it. “Now, now, sir Chairman,” she waved her hand and set the empty wine glass on the table, then turned to them with a big smile. “These are only suggestions. Besides, what would a _street flower_ do with such _complicated_ business knowledge? All I know is about being paranoid; because if I wasn't then I wouldn't have been a suitable shield for your son, now would I?”

Both men stared at her disbelievingly, her open challenge at the C&R chairman hung heavy in the air. However, the tension was suddenly broken as Jumin stifled a chuckle, and set his phone back inside his breast pocket.

“Of course, my love,” Jumin replied as he reached out for her hand. He could feel the tiniest, almost unnoticeable trembling in her fingertips. Her lips turned up into a smile, but he has known her long enough to notice the fire of defiance in her eyes.

He turned to his father before he could come up with a retort. “Thank you for having us here, father,” Jumin offered a businesslike smile. “But I'm afraid we have to go. As Reine pointed out, I need to have someone do an investigation and revamp the quality control process,” he spoke as he stood up while he buttoned his suit. Reine stood up as soon as he did, and offered a small bow as Jumin extended his hand to the C&R chairman. “It's been a pleasure, father.”

“Do visit me from time to time,” he shook his son's hand and laid an encouraging pat on his shoulder. “Same goes with you, Miss Reine. Feel free to drop by whenever you fancy.”

“Thank you for the kind gesture,” she replied with a smile. “I will keep that in mind.”

Jumin noticed the firm hold that Reine had on his arm as soon as they closed the door to the Chairman's office. He looked over her curiously, his mind still replaying the scenes that unfolded just minutes ago. He reached to touch the hand that clutched on his arm while they quietly walked down the same hallway they came in from.

“I apologize for my father's behavior,” Jumin spoke softly as he gently stroked her hand while they walked. “He’s only being very protective of me.”

“I'm used to insults,” Reine replied, her tongue almost felt numb that it somehow made her speak a tad slower. “Nothing I can't deal with.”

Jumin chuckled and felt the slight weight of her head on his upper arm as they continued their considerably slow walk towards the elevator. “I was genuinely surprised though. I didn't know you took interest in trade.”

“Three months is a long time,” she replied as her eyes stared at the blinking light of the indicator that the elevator has stopped on their floor at the end of the hall. She felt a slight tingling on her cheeks and felt very lightheaded. “And you had all the books to read.”

As soon as they reached the end of the hall, Jumin was about to move to step into the elevator when he realized that he supported a good amount of Reine’s weight. Confused, he turned to check on her and found her slightly leaning on him, her eyes glazed over and her cheeks tinted red.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and firmly held her close to him as he assisted her to walk toward the opened elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the state she was in.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Jumin asked.

“Me? Naaah,” Reine denied, waving her hand. “I feel perfectly fine.”

“You’re practically leaning on me,” Jumin teased.

Reine gently pushed herself away from Jumin to prove her point, and he tried his best to stifle a laugh when she obviously was having difficulty balancing herself. “See? I’m okay!”

The elevator shook ever so slightly, a normal movement that is normally negligible, but this caused Reine to lose her balance and grab onto Jumin’s sleeve, to Jumin’s amusement. “I-it was the elevator! It was shaking!”

Jumin finally let out a deep, rich laugh; his shoulders shook slightly and his baritone voice rang in the small enclosure. “Yes, the elevator shook, all right,” he teased, and raised his arm over her head to wrap around her shoulders.

The elevator doors opened at the ground floor, and the couple was met with curious looks from Jaehee and the new captain of the personal guard fleet, Daesung.

“Mr. Han…” Jaehee mumbled as she turned a worried look at Reine.

“What are those faces for?” Reine mumbled, her speech slurring slightly. “I'm absolutely fine!”

“Call driver Kim,” Jumin’s commanding voice spoke. “I'm taking her home.”


End file.
